Maudite
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Isabella Swan semble être une jeune fille ordinaire, malgré son petit ami vampire Edward Cullen, jusqu'au lendemain de ses 18ans, quand elle disparaît tel un mirage… et semble réapparaître plusieurs années plus tard. Contenus adultes. Public averti.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne année !**

**Et pour l'occasion, ma nouvelle résolution est de reprendre l'écriture. C'est pourquoi je reviens ici. Tout ce temps sans écrire (presque 6mois, et c'est énorme pour moi !) a été un enfer, mais c'était obligé : mon concours, mes cours, mon boulot me prenaient trop de temps. Or, je déteste commencer quelque chose sans le terminer, donc j'ai préféré prendre ce temps. Par la même occasion, ça m'a permis de reposer mon esprit pour être à fond dans cette nouvelle fiction.**

**Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent en majorité à Stephenie Meyer, même si j'en ai créé de toute pièce.**

**Cette fiction m'est venue un jour en me réveillant, et j'ai travaillé un moment dessus avant de me lancer à vous la livrer. L'histoire est peut-être complexe au début, mais tout s'explique ! Vous finissez par me connaître, non ?**

**Résumé : Isabella Swan semble être une jeune fille ordinaire, malgré son petit ami vampire Edward Cullen, jusqu'au lendemain de ses 18ans, quand elle disparaît tel un mirage… et semble réapparaître plusieurs années plus tard.**

**Maudite**

**Chapitre 1 : Tout allait si bien.**

**Edward POV.**

« Bon anniversaire, Bella ! » Cria ma famille au moment où Alice nous trainait, Bella et moi, dans le salon.

J'entendis son soupir, comme celui qu'elle avait poussé l'année précédente. Je souris et serrai ses doigts entre les miens. Elle tourna ses yeux noisette vers moi et murmura un « Tu me le paieras » avant d'être emportée dans un tourbillon de câlins et plaisanteries, pendant près de vingt minutes.

Quand je pus la récupérer, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et l'y gardai autant que possible.

Alice la força, cette année encore, à souffler ses bougies.

Ses dix-huit bougies.

« Fais un vœu ! » Exigea Rosalie.

Je souris et attendis comme les autres. Soudain Bella eut l'air sérieux. Elle avait fermé les yeux, une petite ride était apparue entre ses sourcils froncés. Puis, son sourire revint. Les bougies étaient soufflées et Alice demandait mon attention pour prendre une photo. Bella leva son visage vers moi. Je baissai le mien vers elle.

Le flash de l'appareil photo s'alluma au moment où nos lèvres se touchaient. Bella grogna à son encontre mais passa ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je l'approchai un peu plus de moi, une main dans ses reins, conscient que tous regardaient ailleurs. Je quémandai l'accès à sa bouche et Bella laissa sa langue caresser la mienne.

« Oui, bon ! On a compris ! » Se plaignit Jazz, ce qui fit rire Emmet et rougir Bella.

« C'est pas ma faute ! » Fit-elle en reprenant une attitude plus acceptable en public.

Je maintins tout de même ma main sur sa hanche. Ils pouvaient faire pire, chacun d'eux ! Et ce fut bien ce que comprit Esmée, car elle sourit en hochant la tête.

« Maintenant les cadeaux ! » S'écria le lutin qui me servait de sœur.

« Alice ! » Râla Bella.

« Pas la peine, j'ai vu que ça te plairait ! »La fit-elle taire avec ce regard auquel personne, et encore moins Bella, ne pouvait résister.

Avec un soupir, mais juste pour la forme, je le savais, Bella ouvrit son premier paquet. Il s'agissait de sous-vêtements « affriolants et sexy » dixit Alice. Bella rougit alors qu'Emmet retenait un fou rire. Il lui tendit plutôt une boite vide, comme l'année passée, et Bella se contenta de le regarder, attendant des explications.

« Edward a dit que tu t'énervais sans cesse contre ton disque dur » Rit-il et je levai les mains pour me défendre en voyant le regard noir qu'elle me lançait.

Esmée me sauva en lui tendant les billets du prochain concert de Katy Perry. Bella sourit, un air songeur sur le visage. Mais elle la remercia en partageant un clin d'œil avec moi.

« Et toi, Edward ? » Demanda Jazz, conscient que je ne voulais pas le lui donner tout de suite.

Bella se tourna vers moi et je me perdis dans son regard, alors que mes frères se moquaient de moi.

« Tais-toi et danse » Intervint Rosalie en se postant devant Emmet.

Je proposai une danse à Bella, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais me laissa la serrer contre moi, ses pieds sur les miens.

« Joyeux anniversaire » Murmurai-je contre son oreille, baisant son cou dans le même mouvement.

« Merci Edward »

« Je ne t'ai encore rien offert » Fis-je remarquer.

Elle écarta son visage du mien avec un air scandalisé, ou essayant de l'avoir.

« Tu as raison ! Peut-être devrais-je remercier tes frères alors ! »

Elle fit mine de desserrer ses bras de mes épaules, mais je la serrai plus fort et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser plus rude et impétueux que prévu. Bella ne s'en offusqua pas, gémissant doucement.

« On les jette à la piscine ou on attend qu'ils s'y rendent ? » Grogna Jasper, mais j'occultai ses paroles pour mieux approfondir notre baiser.

Un jet d'eau nous stoppa dans notre élan et Bella et Alice poussèrent un même cri outragé. Je me tournai vers le responsable, prêt à lui donner un aperçu de mes sentiments. Je m'arrêtai plutôt. C'était Esmée, et elle souriait.

« Cest agréable de savoir que vous vous aimez, mais je vous prierai de respecter les convenances, jeunes gens. »

Bella hocha la tête, se dégageant de mon étreinte pour aller s'essuyer le visage et les bras.

« Pardon, Esmée » Dit-elle.

« Ca n'empêche que vous êtes adorables ! »Sourit ma mère en l'enlaçant.

Je croisai le regard de Bella. Au premier abord, c'était comme si seuls l'amour et notre complicité s'y trouvaient. Mais plus loin, pas si loin que ça, quelques autres sentiments inquiets et douloureux s'y battaient. Bella détourna le regard, comme si elle avait lu sur mon visage les questions qui se formaient dans mon esprit. Je regardai autour de moi. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Ils tentaient plutôt de se mettre d'accord sur les activités de la nuit. Emmet voulait aller dans la piscine pour, je le lisais dans ses pensées, noyer autant que possible Bella. Rose et Alice se disputaient la primeur du film à voir, et Jasper regardait tout le monde en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain, Em » Signala Bella, ce qui valut toute l'attention sur elle.

Elle soutint tous les regards au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait sur leurs visages ce que je lisais dans leurs pensées.

« C'est pour ça que j'en ai un pour toi ! » S'exclama Alice en volant littéralement jusqu'à l'étage.

« Oups ! »

« Tape m'en cinq, Bella ! »

« Je croyais que tu les connaissais » S'amusa Carlisle.

« Je devrais me connaitre moi aussi : la reine des bêtises » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Tu veux que nous disparaissions ? » Lui proposai-je en prenant sa main alors qu'Alice m'insultait dans plusieurs langues.

Bella ouvrit des yeux exorbités en entendant ça, mais elle assura qu'elle assumerait les conséquences de ses actes.

« J'espère bien, jeune fille ! »La menaça Alice en l'attirant vers le salon d'extérieur pour se changer.

Rosalie et Esmée les rejoignirent et bientôt, elles nous autorisaient à nous rendre au bord de la piscine. Emmet me bouscula alors que j'observais Bella, assise sur une chaise longue, les cheveux détachés, un bikini bleu nuit sur son corps pâle. Elle sourit, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était comme si, d'un seul coup, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Jasper grogna et enleva Alice à l'autre bout du jardin pour se confondre entre les arbres. Rosalie déambula jusqu'à la piscine et plongea gracieusement dans l'eau. Quelques éclaboussures m'atteignirent et je détournai le regard. Mon corps me semblait bouillant ce soir. Quelque chose me poussait vers Bella. Je la voulais toujours contre moi, pour être sûr qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas… Une urgence ou un instinct me disait que quelque chose se produisait. Et je refusais de me faire surprendre.

J'avançai doucement jusque vers Bella et m'assis sur le bord de sa chaise. Son cœur faisait toujours les mêmes bonds dans sa poitrine, et son regard s'allumait toujours autant à mon approche, mais une barrière se formait… Je posai un doigt sur son ventre, sa peau frémit et je souris de l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Je relevai les yeux pour croiser les siens. Bella cessa de respirer, tendant une main vers mon visage. Je m'approchai encore, le front posé sur le sien. J'affirmai ma prise sur sa taille, et restai immobile, les yeux dans les yeux avec la seule qui ait jamais compté pour moi.

« C'est quoi mon cadeau ? » Demanda-t-elle en enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je souris avant de répondre.

« Qui te dit que tu ne l'as pas déjà ? »

« Ce bikini ? Non, ça serait plutôt du goût d'Alice » Se moqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en réponse à mon grognement. Je décalai mon visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Sans ordre particulier, ma langue entra sur scène pour lécher doucement le lobe de son oreille. Bella se mordit violemment la lèvre, et serra ses bras autour de moi. Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Mon torse épousa sa poitrine, et je sentis son cœur battre contre mon corps. Le bruit résonnait dans mon être et éveillait bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Je m'écartai, en proie à des désirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai pour tenter de me reprendre. Ça ne fonctionna que très peu…

Mais Bella avait senti mes doigts sur son poignet, et ses yeux eurent à peine le temps de se poser sur la fine gourmette à laquelle pendait un petit diamant qu'Emmet s'immisçait entre nous.

« A l'eau ! » Attaqua Emmet en venant m'arracher Bella des bras.

Celle-ci eut un cri de surprise, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour me trouver. Mais j'étais déjà devant eux, à bloquer le chemin de mon frère. Il était vraiment fier de son petit effet.

« Relâche-la, Em. » Dis-je avec autant de sérieux que possible.

« Tout de suite, Eddy. » Fit-il en se décalant une seconde avant de réellement y penser et plongeant avec elle dans l'eau.

Je les suivis une seconde plus tard pour voir Bella se débattre en riant et Emmet la remonter tranquillement vers la surface. J'entendis l'éclat de rire de Bella en même temps que j'attrapais Emmet par la taille pour l'entrainer avec moi sous l'eau.

Nous nous battîmes un moment, chacun prenant le dessus sur l'autre, alors que les filles s'installaient au bord, les jambes dans l'eau et discutaient de trucs de filles. De là où j'étais, je voyais le sourire de Bella. Mais je sentais aussi les ondes qui nous encerclaient de plus en plus.

Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, je remontai à la surface et me postai près des filles, les bras sur le rebord. J'entendis plus clairement le sujet de leurs conversations. Moi. Bien sûr. Mais aussi des inquiétudes de Bella.

« …Ne t'en fais pas, va. Si ça devait arriver, Alice aurait une vision, tu ne crois pas ? » Souriait Rosalie, en cherchant mon regard.

Bella ne dit rien, passant plutôt une main sur mon visage. Je tentai de croiser son regard, mais elle se dérobait et j'interrogeai ma sœur en silence.

_Elle a peur, mais a refusé de m'en dire plus. _

_C'est peut-être simplement la majorité…_Proposa Esmée en comprenant ma conversation silencieuse avec Rose.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout ! Mais vous me devez un _Chantons sous la pluie_ ! » Décréta-t-elle en sortant tout à fait de l'eau.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice hurlait son mécontentement.

« Bella n'a qu'à choisir, puisque c'est son anniversaire. » Proposa Esmée, voix de la raison.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Bella rougit furieusement. Je ris, la tête contre sa jambe.

« Esmée ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Allez, Bella ! Tu n'as dix-huit ans qu'une fois ! » La poussa-t-elle.

Je fus le seul, semble-t-il, à sentir le frisson de terreur qui la parcourut. Je relevai la tête vers ses yeux, prêt à l'interroger, mais Bella se leva et annonça qu'elle voulait voir _Dracula_. Je me tournai vers Jasper, et lui aussi fronça les sourcils en la voyant agir ainsi.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Edward. Je ne sais pas. Seulement la terreur est bien présente._ Répondit-il.

_Je n'ai aucune vision !_ Anticipa Alice en s'asseyant par terre près de Bella.

Je m'installai sur le canapé, et Bella vint m'y rejoindre. Elle me laissa l'enlacer, sa tête sur mon épaule. Avant que le film commence, elle déposa un baiser léger dans mon cou et se concentra sur l'écran. Ou du moins, ce fut ce que j'imaginais. J'observai ses réactions, ses mimiques et ses gestes vers moi. Une part de moi me disait que j'étais parano. Bella ne se détournait pas de moi ! Au contraire ! J'avais peut-être simplement peur de ce que cette année pouvait apporter : nous devions finir le lycée afin d'aller à l'université… Mais une autre part, la plus grande, savait que quelque chose se cachait derrière les réactions de Bella. Depuis quelques semaines, en même temps que notre relation devenait de plus en plus physique, sans jamais dépasser toutefois les limites que je me forçais à garder pour sa sécurité, je sentais que Bella fuyait dans un monde où je n'étais pas. Un monde qui l'inquiétait malgré ce qu'elle en disait. Dieu savait à quel point j'aurais, cette fois encore, à tout prix souhaité entendre ses pensées…

Mes doigts jouèrent un temps avec le bas du top qu'elle avait enfilé. Je sentais sa peau douce frissonner, et j'entendais son cœur battre la chamade. Parfois, elle gigotait pour se réinstaller plus confortablement, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec les miens. Puis, son visage s'enfonça totalement contre mon épaule et Bella s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas vu la fin du film.

Sans un mot, tout le monde disparut à l'étage, me laissant seul, à la lueur de la Lune, avec Bella dans mes bras. Je restai un moment de plus sur le canapé, puis lorsque Bella commença à parler, je l'amenai dans ma chambre. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et eus à peine le temps de tirer une couverture sur nous qu'elle se lovait contre moi. Sa tête trouva sa place sur mon torse et je restai à savourer sa beauté naturelle.

Bella parla, comme d'habitude, mais, une fois cinq heures sonnées, elle s'agita et transpira violemment. Alors que ses paroles devaient être tendres ou soporifiques, celles qui suivirent me glacèrent et tous se figèrent dans la maison.

« Pas cette fois, s'il-vous-plait. Je ne veux pas. »

Bella se mit à pleurer, enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse. J'étais désemparé, comme la première fois qu'elle s'était calée contre moi dans son sommeil. Les murmures et pensées se mêlaient dans ma tête. Je décidai de les ignorer, interrogeant directement Bella. Parfois, elle répondait à mes questions, j'espérais que cette fois en ferait partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, Bella ? »

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, quelques secondes, avant de murmurer qu'elle ne voulait que moi. Je serrai alors mes bras autour d'elle et pressai son corps contre moi. Bella enroula une jambe avec les miennes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle tentait de s'attacher à quelque chose de solide pour ne pas…Pour ne pas quoi ? Me demandai-je.

Je n'eus ma réponse que bien plus tard, quand Bella ouvrit les yeux et sourit, comme à son habitude en me voyant. Je penchai la tête pour l'embrasser doucement, elle passa une main dans mes cheveux. Puis elle s'immobilisa et releva la tête sur mon torse.

Des larmes étaient difficilement retenues à ses paupières.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? » M'inquiétai-je sérieusement.

Elle ferma les yeux et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je les essuyai du pouce.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Bella. »

« Nous sommes le lendemain de mes dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, ses lèvres se pressant contre les miennes. Son baiser n'était pas tendre, il était désespéré. Je tentai de me détacher de son embrasse, mais elle la renforça. J'inversai notre position, pour maintenir ses mains au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et de l'autre, caressant sa joue.

« Dis-moi, Bella. Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées » Suppliai-je.

Ce fut comme si son corps entier se relâchait. Elle cessa de pleurer, elle cessa aussi de remuer pour m'échapper.

Son regard noisette brillait encore, mais les larmes disparaissaient.

« Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. » Murmura-t-elle, son regard balayant mon visage comme si elle tentait de l'imprimer dans son esprit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Isabella Mary Swan. Pour toujours »

Elle sourit à mes paroles, et ferma les yeux pour inspirer à fond.

« Je vous aime aussi, vous savez. » Dit-elle, et je savais qu'elle parlait à ma famille.

Carlisle était à la porte et j'entendis Alice signaler que j'étais d'accord pour qu'ils entrent.

Bella ne quitta pas mon regard. Ses pouces faisaient des cercles sur mes paumes.

« Tu la trouveras, Edward. »

« Qui ? »

« Celle qu'il te faut » Sourit-elle.

Je restai figé, choqué. Bella se contorsionna et sans réfléchir je la laissai quitter le lit. Elle alla embrasser chacun des membres de ma famille. Je voyais déjà ses épaules secouer de sanglots. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi. Elle tendit les mains et je les pris comme un homme s'accroche à une bouée.

« Ca a été les plus merveilleuses années que j'ai jamais vécues, Edward. »

« Bella ? » Paniqua Alice.

Ma sœur ne voyait plus rien concernant Bella. Elle fit un pas vers nous, mais ne put en faire d'autres.

Déjà, Bella disparaissait.

Son sourire et ses yeux étaient toujours brillants, mais ses cheveux pâlissaient, sa silhouette se floutait.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle posa son doigt devenu translucide sur mes lèvres et me sourit à-travers ses larmes.

Elle eut à peine le temps de mimer un « Je t'aime, Edward » que son corps disparaissait dans les airs, comme un mirage s'éteint.

« Bella ! » Appelai-je en tendant toujours les mains vers elle, dans le vide.

**Note : Voici le premier chapitre. J'attends vos avis, vos questions, vos suppositions…**

**Le prochain chapitre vient d'ici quinze jours.**

**Bises Spuffy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maudite.**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fiction. Apparemment, ça vous intéresse, alors je vais continuer.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma grande sœur de cœur pour son soutien mais aussi vous toutes et tous pour vos encouragements, vos questions et vos suppositions. Vous jouez le jeu, moi aussi )**

**Gwen99 : une déprime de ouf ? Qui sait ? Lol Merci.**

**Alinghi : comme je suis contente d'avoir ton avis ! Ravie de te retrouver par ici )**

**blackorwhite1958 : j'ai tenté de t'envoyer un mail comme tu m'as demandé, mais ça ne marche pas…Ajoute-moi sur FB (comme indiqué en bas) si tu veux )**

**twilight-et-the-vampire : de même, je t'ai prévenue…Merci pour ton message.**

**Bella Swan Cullen : j'ai adoré tes questions, j'espère que les réponses que j'apporterai te convaincront )**

**Namoureuse : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, quel enthousiasme ! J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Pompei : A toi aussi un grand merci pour tes encouragements. Pour ce qui est du nb de chapitres, je n'en sais rien. J'ai déjà l'intégralité de la trame en tête, mais tout dépend de comment j'écris, j'aurai plus ou moins de chapitres ^^**

**Miss45 : je te préviens, ce chapitre aussi s'arrête MDR merci )**

**Nodame : je suis flattée que cette fiction te fasse changer d'avis. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.**

**Ange : j'aime tes idées ! Tu brûles, si tu me permets )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2. Disparue. Envolée. **

**Edward POV.**

« Bordel de Dieu ! » Jura Emmet en venant se placer à l'endroit où se tenait Bella une seconde avant.

Il bougea les bras, à la recherche d'un indice.

« Je… »Commença Alice avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras.

Je la serrai contre moi, choqué, le regard toujours sur l'emplacement vide. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? On ne disparaissait pas comme ça…Pas comme un…Fantôme.

Je tournai les yeux vers Carlisle. Il était le seul à pouvoir me renseigner. Il devait me renseigner. Mais le plus vif questionnement brillait dans ses yeux.

Bella, où es-tu ?

**Flashback**

« Bella ? » Appela le Shérif Swan en entrant chez lui.

Nous relevâmes la tête en même temps et je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dans la cuisine ! » Répondit-elle.

« Ah ! Bonjour… »

« Edward Cullen. Bonjour monsieur Swan » L'aidai-je en tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

Le shérif regarda sa fille avec étonnement, mais elle maintint son regard.

« Il m'aide avec la trigonométrie » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah ! Les cours, bien sûr. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

La suspicion dans sa voix faillit me faire rire. S'il savait ce que nous faisions réellement- sûrement pas de la trigonométrie-, il en ferait une crise cardiaque.

« Depuis la fin des cours, papa. Tu nous laisses encore quelques minutes ou tu lui tires dessus maintenant ? » S'agaça Bella et je me retins de prendre sa main et d'y faire des cercles avec mon pouce.

Ça aurait très certainement révélé bien plus que ce qui se devait d'être montré… Charlie rougit et quitta la pièce, l'esprit confus.

Je jetai un œil à Bella. Elle riait sous cape, et son regard n'était tourné que vers moi. J'avançai d'un pas et la serrai contre moi, inspirant son parfum, la tête dans son cou. Elle passa les bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu reviens ce soir ? »

« Ce sera sûr ? Il est capable de mettre des détecteurs de mouvements et des tireurs d'élite devant ta fenêtre. » Ris-je, toujours dans son cou.

« Il le pense ? » Elle avait mon visage dans ses mains, une lueur belliqueuse dans les yeux.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'écoutai les pensées de Charlie. Il réfléchissait durement à une nouvelle affaire au poste de police, semblant avoir oublié ma présence.

« Non. » Répondis-je à Bella.

« Tant mieux. Alors, tu viens ? »

Son corps détendu entre mes bras, et son regard confiant me convainquirent, si j'en avais eu besoin. Je hochai la tête puis annonçai le retour de Charlie. Bella soupira, déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, puis se détacha complètement de moi.

« Je crois que nous avons bien travaillé. » Décréta-t-elle en ramassant les livres et cahiers sur la table.

« Oui. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

Elle me lança un regard noir au moment où son père revenait.

« Fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Au revoir monsieur. »

Bella m'entraîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je me risquai à l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de passer le seuil de la maison.

« A ce soir. » Soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

**Fin Flashback.**

Cette situation avait duré quelques jours de plus. Puis, Bella avait annoncé à son père que nous sortions ensemble. Il avait grogné, grimacé, mais accepté. De toute façon, Bella ne lui laissait pas le choix. Trois mois après notre rencontre et deux mois après qu'elle ait découvert ma vraie nature de vampire, nous sortions ensemble et prévoyions de rester ainsi pendant encore longtemps. Au lycée, les amis de Bella avaient accepté son choix, même si Mike et Tyler pouvaient rêver de la séduire. Quand je les y prenais, j'embrassais Bella à pleine bouche, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. Et elle répondait à mes étreintes avec autant de chaleur que je pouvais en espérer.

Jamais il n'y avait eu d'indices quant à ce qui se passerait ce matin-là…

« Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà morte, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque en la voyant disparaitre comme ça. » Fit Rosalie en s'asseyant lourdement sur le bord de mon lit.

« Carlisle, tu as une idée ? »Demanda Esmée, une main sur son bras.

Je voyais ses lèvres trembler, au bord des larmes qu'elle aimerait pouvoir verser, mais qui ne couleraient jamais.

Carlisle me regarda dans les yeux. Je remuai la tête. Autant pour signifier que je n'avais eu aucun indice, que pour forcer mon esprit à bloquer les leurs.

« Je n'ai aucune explication. En théorie, c'est impossible…Mais, les vampires sont censés être impossibles. »Dit-il, aussi désemparé que nous tous.

« Elle ne nous a rien dit » Souffrit Alice en relevant la tête.

« Elle ne voulait pas, Alice. »Intervint Jasper en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Mais nous sommes ses amis ! Edward est son petit ami ! »S'agaça-t-elle en se levant tout à fait.

« Je crois qu'elle en avait autant peur que nous, Alice. Ses sentiments étaient confus, mais le plus fort était son envie de rester. Elle a lutté contre ça. »

« Bah voilà le résultat ! » Emmet embrassa l'espace du regard.

« Hier soir, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait peur. » Commençai-je en regardant Rosalie.

« Oui, et je t'ai dit qu'elle n'avait rien précisé. Elle parlait d'un rêve. Un rêve qui lui disait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai rien vu venir. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« Calmons-nous. Passons un moment tranquille pour mieux y réfléchir ensuite. »Tempéra Esmée.

Jasper et Alice furent les premiers à rejoindre leur chambre. Rosalie serra mon épaule, réconfortante, alors qu'Emmet regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il pouvait y trouver une explication. Rose lui prit le bras et ils sortirent.

« S'il y avait eu quelque chose à faire, nous l'aurions su, Edward. »Affirma Esmée.

Je savais qu'elle ne disait pas ça pour me blesser. Mais ce fut comme un coup de poignard et je fermai les yeux pour y échapper. Au lieu de cela, le dernier regard de Bella réapparut derrière mes paupières et je les rouvris brusquement.

« Nous trouverons. » Promit Carlisle en refermant ma porte sur lui.

Je restai immobile à fixer l'endroit où Bella se trouvait une demi-heure plus tôt. Mon esprit était comme bloqué sur cette disparition. Bien sûr, je savais que si j'avais insisté la veille, Bella m'aurait donné des explications. Je l'y aurais forcée.

Je serrai les poings et me relevai brusquement.

Je n'acceptais pas cette situation ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Je revis tous les endroits où nous nous étions rendus et ceux où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. C'était irraisonné, et susceptible de me faire plus de mal encore, mais je quittai ma chambre au maximum de ma vitesse et courus jusque chez elle.

Sa camionnette orange, ce foutu tas de ferraille, était toujours devant la maison. La voiture de Charlie était absente. Je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le rideau était tiré. Je sautai sur l'arbre et forçai la fenêtre. Son odeur était partout. Son lit était refait, ses vêtements propres attendaient d'être rangés. Son ordinateur était allumé, parce qu'elle ne pensait jamais à l'éteindre.

J'approchai et touchai du bout du doigt la vieille souris. L'écran sortit de sa veille.

Je n'avais pas le droit.

C'était son espace à elle…Un peu comme son journal intime…

Sauf que je devais savoir. Il devait bien y avoir des choses…

En moins d'une minute j'ouvrais son navigateur internet. Rien de bien spécial. Sa messagerie, pour la plupart, tous les messages étaient de Renée, les autres n'étaient que des Spam. Un œil sur son historique m'apprit qu'elle ne faisait aucune recherche particulière. Je grognai de frustration et m'attelai à ses documents. Certains n'étaient que des fiches de cours retapés à l'ordinateur. Je survolai rapidement le tout et faillis refermer sans voir le document sans nom. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je l'ouvris et fus choqué par ce qui y était écrit.

Des mots, et des phrases mêlés sans ordre, ni soucis pour la cohérence. Ça ressemblait très peu à Bella, mais je reconnus certaines formulations. Je fis descendre le curseur. Cette fois, un ensemble de phrases fonctionnait comme un tout. Et cela m'était adressé.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

J'aime le dire, comme un mantra. Je crois que c'est ma seule chance de m'en souvenir pour les fois prochaines. J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de fois prochaines. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête avec toi. Mais je sens au fond de moi que je me fais de faux espoirs. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je sais juste que ça m'arrive.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je t'aime. Tu me l'as dit de tant de façons cette nuit. Aux souvenirs mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. C'est comme si je te sentais toujours contre moi. J'en profite. Je sais que bientôt ce sera impossible, j'aurais d'autres souvenirs, d'autres proches…

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen je vais te perdre et j'en meurs avant l'heure. Tu es le seul que je vais regretter réellement…Tu m'offres tant…

Mourir. Revenir. Et mourir à nouveau. Quitter. Tout. Pour toujours et jamais à la fois.

Te reverrai-je ?

Em me fait rire, un peu comme un grand frère. Peut-être qu'il en existe d'autres comme lui ? Peut-être que j'en aurais un ?

Qui aurai-je la prochaine fois ? Où ? Souffrirai-je ? J'ai déjà souffert. Je quitte tous ceux que j'aime.

Je t'aime Edward. Oui, je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviendrai. M'en souviendrai-je ?

Se souvenir. C'est si dur quand tout se mélange. Hier et demain ne font qu'un et en même temps sont si différents. »

Je cherchai un sens à ses divagations. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Plus bas, d'autres mots tout aussi étranges, mais si douloureux.

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Aujourd'hui. Mais demain ?

J'ai eu tant de noms, et j'ai tout quitté. Pourtant, je ne veux pas quitter celui-là. Bella. Ça va tellement bien dans sa bouche. Surtout quand il me serre contre lui. Edward, serre-moi. J'ai peur. Le lendemain arrive si vite. Aurai-je le temps de faire tout ce que je veux ?

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'aime ce nom.

Je l'aime. »

Le document s'arrêtait là. Il y avait près d'une centaine de pages comme celles-ci. Je repris ma lecture, du début. Maintenant que j'avais tout en tête, peut-être que des explications seraient visibles entre les lignes…

Mon téléphone sonna. Je quittai l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux et enregistrai l'heure : 16h07. J'étais là depuis le début de la matinée. Et je n'avais aucune explication. Pas même un début d'amorce d'idée.

« Alice. »Répondis-je.

« Rentre, Edward. Charlie arrive. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, je raccrochai et allai me poster devant la porte de la maison. Charlie saurait. Bien sûr qu'il saurait ! C'était sa fille !

« Edward ? »Il s'arrêta, les clés dans une main.

« Shérif, savez-vous où est Bella ? »

Il pâlit, regarda autour de lui. Puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait le week-end avec toi. »

« Oui, mais elle…Elle est partie sans rien dire et je ne la retrouve pas. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non ! Charlie, je dois savoir où elle est, s'il-vous-plait ! Je…Je l'aime, et je ne peux pas être sans elle. »

« Edward, je ne sais pas où elle est. Bella est indépendante. Tu le sais. Sa camionnette est là »

« Elle n'est pas là, j'ai vérifié. »

Il me regarda, sceptique. Il cherchait un indice sur moi si je me droguais ou pas. Et il avait raison. Je me droguais. De sa fille.

« Bella ? »Appela-t-il et je faillis le secouer comme un prunier.

Mais ses pensées me frappèrent de plein fouet. Il réalisait aussi que Bella n'était pas là. Il savait que si elle n'était pas avec moi, ni à la maison, il y avait peu d'endroits où aller la chercher. Il prit son téléphone alors que je regardais sa camionnette. J'avais l'impression que si je la lâchais des yeux, elle disparaitrait, comme sa propriétaire.

« Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? » Charlie me sortit de mes pensées.

« Nous avons fêté son anniversaire. Avec ma famille, chez moi. Et ce matin…Elle a…Disparu »

« Disparu ? »

« Charlie, elle a disparu, comme ça…Comme…Un mirage. »

« D'accord. » Il ne me croyait pas.

Il pensait plutôt que j'étais complètement cinglé.

« Tu voudrais faire une déposition au poste ? »

« Mais bon sang, Charlie ! Bella a disparu ! Vous devez la retrouver, je… »

Je fermai la bouche. Son regard reflétait ses pensées. Il se concentrait sur mes réactions pour ne pas croire à ce que je disais. Je partis en courant vers le centre-ville. Elle pouvait très bien y être…

Elle n'était nulle part. Ni au centre-ville, ni chez Angela. J'avais même tenté la clairière et le lycée. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis qu'elle était montée dans ma voiture deux jours plus tôt.

**Flashback.**

Tout le monde parlait de la nouvelle. Même Alice. Elle était excitée comme une puce à la perspective de la rencontrer.

« Tu en as de la chance, Edward ! Tu vas la rencontrer avant moi ! »Bouda-t-elle tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la cantine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Si elle ne me parlait pas de la nouvelle comme de sa meilleure amie, elle s'inquiétait pour Jasper. Celui-ci était tendu. Nous devions aller chasser dans les prochains jours, mais il avait du mal à se contenir.

Rose et Emmet entrèrent en premier dans la cantine. Rose les ignora royalement, alors qu'Emmet se faisait autant remarquer que possible. Il adorait entendre les remarques des jeunes. A chaque fois, ça lui faisait l'heure du déjeuner et toute la nuit. Suivirent Alice et Jasper. Jazz cessa de respirer dès qu'il eut passé les portes, et Alice lui serra les doigts avec affection. Le brouhaha des pensées se mêla aux commentaires de Jessica Stanley sur ma famille.

Je pris mon mal en patience et rejoignis ma famille. Chaque pensée était tournée vers la nouvelle, qui, elle, me regardait. Je cherchai à isoler toutes les pensées pour ne me concentrer que sur les siennes. Par simple curiosité. Puisque je savais ce que tout le monde pensait de nous : beaux, bizarres et sûrement pas les bienvenus.

Mais je ne trouvais pas son esprit. Je me concentrai encore. Je la savais aux côtés de Jessica puisqu'elles parlaient. Mais je ne la trouvais pas. Comme si Jessica parlait toute seule. Bon, c'était méchant, mais j'étais persuadé que ça pouvait très bien lui arriver… Mais la nouvelle était dans tous les esprits alors c'était moi qui avais un problème.

« Ta cervelle va finir par redécorer les murs de la pièce si tu continues à réfléchir comme ça. » Ricana Emmet et je reportai mon attention sur eux.

Comme toujours, nous étions tous tournés dans une direction différente, même si nous parlions ensemble.

« Elle te dévore des yeux. » Grimaça Rosalie.

Je m'empêchai de justesse à regarder dans sa direction.

_Elle est plutôt mignonne en plus. Pensa Alice en la regardant du coin de l'œil._

Mais je ne portai plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient ou pensaient. Cette fois je me tournai vers elle. Elle me regardait. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle détourna le sien et fit glisser une mèche de cheveux sur son épaule pour faire écran. Je souris à cette manœuvre. Mais je grimaçai en me rendant compte qu'elle bloquait mon pouvoir. Comment faisait-elle ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

J'attendis qu'elle tourne encore le regard vers moi. Je remarquai qu'elle le faisait à intervalles réguliers. Bien sûr, tous les humains étaient affectés par notre présence, et même si une part d'eux leur disait de nous éviter, l'autre voulait nous approcher. Mais dans son regard, je ne lisais pas la même chose que chez les autres. Il y avait de la curiosité mêlée d'une intelligente perspicacité qui me fit détourner le regard pour le reste du déjeuner. Je ne lisais pas dans ses pensées mais je lisais son intelligence. Il faudrait que je surveille ses faits et gestes, et ses paroles. On ne savait jamais.

**Fin Flashback.**

Elle n'était nulle part. Ni au centre-ville, ni chez Angela. J'avais même tenté la clairière et le lycée. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis qu'elle était montée dans ma voiture deux jours plus tôt.

Personne ne l'avait vue.

Bella avait disparu.

Charlie passa les jours suivants à placarder des photos de Bella dans toute la ville, pendant que je me chargeais de Seattle. Ma famille me regarda faire en silence. A force de voir leurs regards si condescendants et blessés, je finis par ne plus rentrer chez moi que pour me changer. Et encore, quand je n'avais plus de vêtements propres chez Bella. Parce que je m'installais chez Bella deux jours après sa disparition. Alice m'avait insulté parce que je les abandonnais. Mais j'avais fait la sourde oreille. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la pièce où elle avait disparu. C'était trop réel. Trop douloureux. Non, j'aimais mieux être dans sa chambre, et inspirer à intervalles réguliers son odeur. Quand j'en avais assez d'être allongé sur le lit, je me remettais à l'ordinateur. Je relisais les mots que je connaissais par cœur à présent.

Des théories se formaient et s'effondraient dans mon esprit. Je n'avais aucun indice. Je ne savais pas quoi chercher, ni quelles questions poser. Et puis, mettre « disparaître comme un mirage » sur internet ne donnait rien d'autres que des définitions, ou des récits orientaux.

Bien sûr, Charlie ne savait pas que je squattais la chambre de sa fille. Mais comme il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis le jour où je l'avais prévenu, je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Oui, j'étais dépressif. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Pour moi, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et d'un seul coup, tout ce en quoi je croyais s'était effondré comme un château de sable, et m'avait laissé seul, désorienté et ahuri sur le bord.

Je me morfondais. Je ne chassais plus non plus. Le moindre geste finissait par me faire souffrir le martyre. Non, je voulais des explications, et j'allais attendre le temps nécessaire. Tant pis si c'était pour l'éternité. J'avais promis à Bella l'éternité, je la lui devais.

« Esmée ? »

« Bonsoir, Charlie. Puis-je entrer ? »

Je reconnus la voix de ma 'mère' au rez-de-chaussée. Je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'elle partirait vite.

« Bien sûr. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je cherche Edward. »

J'entendis son sourire.

« Il a disparu ? »

« Non, il est à l'étage. Je sais que vous n'en saviez rien, mais il en a eu besoin…Il a eu besoin de faire son deuil. »

« Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu entrer… »

J'entendis leurs pas vers le salon. Charlie s'assit lourdement. Je l'imaginai mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

« Vous n'avez rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas où est ma fille. Je ne sais plus où chercher. Cela fait un mois, Esmée… »

« Sa mère est au courant ? »

« Elle ne comprend pas non plus. Bella l'avait appelé un peu avant et…Renée ne s'est doutée de rien. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Charlie, ni celle de Renée. »

« J'aurais pu être plus présent, et m'en rendre compte… »

« Nous étions là, Charlie. Nous n'avons rien vu. »

« Comment je vais faire ? C'était ma fille unique, Esmée. Ma joie de vivre. »

Sa voix tremblait, Esmée s'approcha et lui proposa le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait offrir. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Charlie et le laissa s'appuyer sur elle.

« Elle l'aimait, vous savez. »Commença-t-il après un temps de silence.

Je vis dans ses pensées qu'Esmée le regardait, attendant qu'il continue. Charlie toussota.

« Edward. C'est un bon garçon. Elle l'aimait, elle…Il était vital pour elle. »

C'était comme s'il avait une révélation. Il regarda vers Esmée, mais il ne voyait que Bella.

« Nous partons, Charlie. Carlisle et moi pensons qu'Edward a besoin de s'éloigner. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne chose. Ça lui passera, il est jeune. »

Je me redressai sur le lit, et grondai furieusement. Comment ça nous partions ? Il en était hors de question !

En bas, Esmée pensa à mon intention.

_Elle ne reviendra pas, Edward. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir plus. Prenons un peu nos distances avant de revenir, pour mieux réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé. Des amis de Carlisle pourraient nous renseigner._

« Non. » Dis-je et elle m'entendit.

Elle soupira, puis sourit pour Charlie. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, directement à l'emplacement de la chambre de sa fille. Je posai ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cet endroit sans avoir les réponses dont j'avais besoin.

Depuis un mois, je réfléchissais aux options qui me restaient pour retrouver Bella. Je n'en voyais aucune, aujourd'hui, mais peut-être que demain…

Je soupirai. Esmée avait raison. Je ne sortirais rien de bon de mon isolement. Peut-être que d'autres vampires avaient des informations.

Cette fois, je devais sortir. Rien que pour cette raison.

Je quittai la pièce lentement, sentant l'effet que ça avait sur mon cœur : déchiré, atrophié, mort.

Charlie m'observa un instant mais ne dit rien à ma présence. Dans son esprit, je lisais qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais.

_C'est comme le départ de Renée avec Isabella. Mais en pire._

Je détournai le regard. Esmée vint m'enlacer, pensant tous les mots qu'elle ne pouvait dire devant Charlie. J'acceptai son embrasse, sans la lui rendre. Quand elle s'écarta, elle passa une main sur ma joue.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Edward. » Dit-elle mais je m'écartai.

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Je sortis de la maison sans un regard en arrière.

Le vent et le coucher du jour m'accueillirent, mais je les ignorai autant qu'Esmée qui ouvrait la voiture de Carlisle. Je grimpai bien sûr à ses côtés mais sans intérêt autre que la douleur qui s'installait confortablement en moi.

« Merci, Edward. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, la raison pour laquelle…Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Bella. » Dit Charlie, près de la voiture.

Les larmes revenaient dans ses yeux. Je détournai le regard, hochant la tête.

« De rien, monsieur. »

**Note : Peut-être que j'aurais dû vous dire de prendre le paquet de Kleenex…**

**Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir )**

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai ouvert un compte Facebook sur lequel je mets mon actualité, et surtout les nouveaux chapitres, alors, si ça vous tente… (Spuffygirl Quatre-vingt Douze).**

**La suite d'ici une quinzaine de jours si ça vous tente…Peut-être plus tôt si j'ai beaucoup de reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3 LizLizzieElizabeth

**Maudite.**

**Vous êtes tellement gentil(le)s avec toutes vos reviews que je ne peux que vous donnez la suite dès maintenant. Bon d'accord, j'ai aussi pris beaucoup d'avance (j'ai presque 9 chapitres de prêts) alors je vais poster toutes les semaines. Hourra !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde cette semaine, mais finalement, la reprise des cours a été plus intense que prévue. Je me rattrape de ce pas.**

**Hlne : Mais non tu n'es pas trop sensible ! Moi-même en l'écrivant j'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes, alors !**

**SoleyaaCullen : J'adore ton enthousiasme, et j'espère que la suite (avec les réponses au fur et à mesure à tes questions) te plaira autant !**

**Bella Swan Cullen : Pour répondre à ta question, je connais Damnés, du moins ça me dit quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas lu ! Je suis contente que les sentiments soient si bien passés, et je te remercie de me le signaler, ça me rassure. Tes « pourquoi » me font trop tripés, et désolée, mais ce chapitre ne répond pas vraiment…Et oui, je continue à mettre les choses en place. Courage ! Pour ce qui est de la version PDF, tu me diras à la fin si elle te plait toujours autant, parce que ce sera avec plaisir )**

**So : du suspens ? Super ! J'espère que ça va te plaire autant.**

**Littleangelordevil93 : une review toute courte, mais très importante. Merci !**

**Twilight-et-the-vampire : bizarre ? Tu as dit bizarre ? Rassure-toi, je donne des réponses très vite. Merci pour ta review ) Je te préviens comme tu me l'as demandé^^**

**Vous avez pour la plupart découvert la vérité sur Bella et ce qui lui arrive, voici un échantillon de ce qui se passe maintenant qu'elle a disparu. Dites-moi tout.**

**Attention au POV ! ! ! **

**Et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3. Liz. Lizzie. Elizabeth.**

**POV externe.**

La petite fille aimait courir. Elle courait après son chien. Elle courait avec son papa. Elle courait avec ses meilleures amies.

Quand elle tombait, sa mère la disputait. Elle n'était pas drôle ! C'était tellement rigolo de plonger dans l'herbe et de s'y rouler pour regarder un coup les insectes au sol, un coup les oiseaux dans le ciel. Parfois, la petite fille rêvait même de voler. Elle ouvrirait grand ses ailes, inspirerait à fond, et se laisserait tomber d'un arbre jusqu'à planer. Ça devait être tellement bien de tout voir d'en haut et surtout, de voir les grands tout petits.

Mais elle désespérait de grandir à ce point. Toujours, son papa réussissait à la mettre sur ses épaules alors qu'elle hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il recommence. Les bougies sur son gâteau avaient beau se multiplier tous les ans, elle était toujours si petite !

Le seul avantage que la petite fille trouvait à sa petite taille, c'était qu'elle pouvait aider April à embêter son grand frère Garrett. Elles s'amusaient à l'arroser, en étant cachée dans la petite cabane où il ne pouvait plus entrer depuis longtemps.

« Liz ! April ! » Hurla-t-il quand elles posèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruits. « Les filles, vous allez me le payer ! C'était mon I-POD ! »

« Garrett, elles s'amusent. »Plaida la maman d'April.

« Mais maman ! »

Il partit en bougonnant, et les filles sortirent de leur cachette. C'était pas drôle finalement. D'habitude, Garrett tournait autour de la maison pour attendre qu'elles sortent. Ils jouaient à chat perché ensuite…

« Vous êtes fières de vous, les filles ? »Demanda Maddie.

« On voulait juste rigoler. »Expliqua April.

« Laissez-le tranquille. Il viendra peut-être jouer avec vous après ? »

« Oui ! »Applaudirent les petites filles avant de s'enfuir en courant vers l'autre bout du jardin pour mettre au point un nouveau jeu.

Maddie regarda les deux fillettes. Elles se ressemblaient presque, sauf qu'une était blonde quand l'autre était châtain foncé, et que la première avait la peau naturellement bronzée quand la seconde avait la peau plus pâle que ce qu'on pourrait croire, mais elles avaient les mêmes yeux marron pétillants de malice. Elle soupira et retourna à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Elle craignait presque les problèmes qu'ils allaient rencontrer quand elles seraient plus grandes. Pour le moment, Liz allait fêter ses huit ans alors qu'April les avait déjà depuis le début de l'été. Et elles étaient tellement remplies de vie qu'on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Les deux fillettes furent appelées pour aller déjeuner, mais elles avaient encore des constructions à réaliser. A la fin de l'année dernière, elles avaient trouvé les Lego du frère d'April, et elles avaient décidé de les assembler en des choses toujours différentes. Parfois, ça se cassait la figure avant même qu'elles aient pu mettre la moitié des Lego, parfois, elles étaient trop petites pour finir la construction, et abandonnaient quelques heures leur jeu.

« Les garçons manqués sont appelés à table ! »Cria Garrett en se postant devant elles.

« Garrett pousse toi ! On n'a pas fini »

« Maman nous appelle, alors bougez-vous. Vous savez que les vraies filles, elles jouent avec des poupées Barbie, pas avec des Lego ? » Insista-t-il en regardant d'un œil mauvais la tour géante de ce qui pourrait ressembler à un château.

Il haussa finalement les épaules, et laissa là les deux amies. Elles lui tirèrent la langue mais il ne le vit pas. Ce fut seulement quand Maddie se déplaça, menaçant de les priver de dessert que Liz tira April jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Il était temps, les filles, Garrett a failli tout manger »Les accueillit Maddie.

« Il mange toujours tout. »Fit April en haussant les épaules.

« C'est parce que tu vas pas assez vite »Répondit celui-ci en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de sa sœur.

« Maman ! »Hurla April.

« Garrett, laisse-les manger. »

Le jeune adolescent fit les gros yeux à sa sœur qui dut couvrir son assiette de ses deux mains pour parer à toute nouvelle attaque. De son côté, Liz regardait les frère et sœur. Elle aurait aimé avoir un grand frère elle aussi. Elle rêvait d'un grand frère qui la ferait tourner dans ses bras, et qui rigolerait à ses blagues. Il lui ferait des blagues de mauvais goût, mais ils en riraient tous les deux en entendant leurs parents les disputer…

Liz piqua la main de Garrett qui venait vers son assiette et il lui tapa sur la main. Bientôt, ils se battaient avec leurs fourchettes et piquèrent autant que possible les frites dans l'assiette de l'autre. April aida Liz et elles rirent quand Garrett se dérida enfin. Il grogna en rigolant, et les filles durent quitter la table pour courir à travers la maison pour lui échapper. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles se cognaient contre les marches de l'escalier et Garrett parvint à attraper leur bras pour les retenir.

« April, Elizabeth, Garrett ! »

Maddie était furieuse. Les trois enfants retournèrent à table, penauds et furent surveillés de près par leur mère. Elle pensait pouvoir les laisser déjeuner tranquille, le temps de passer un coup de fil. Elle s'était trompée.

Elle soupira et se prit une assiette pour s'asseoir près de Liz. La fin du repas se fit en silence, même si Maddie surprenait les regards entre les deux filles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa couler.

L'après-midi se passa bien mieux que le matin. Garrett sembla reprendre son caractère jovial et se joignit aux filles pour faire des constructions de Lego, sauf qu'il les poussa à se déplacer dans la pièce entière. Ils construisaient une ville et la pièce de jeux était le château. Ils aménagèrent les remparts avec des boites de jeux, la porte représentait les lourdes portes du château et la fenêtre était les meurtrières. Avec les Lego, ils purent mettre la table pour le banquet, et les carrosses des Barbie prirent place devant la salle du trône.

« On n'a pas dit qui était le roi ! »S'horrifia April en regardant le travail qu'ils avaient accompli.

« Vous n'avez qu'à mettre une Barbie. »Proposa Garrett, assis sur un des remparts.

« Je vais chercher Ken. »Assura Liz en partant en reconnaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

« Les enfants ? »

« Maman ! On n'a plus huit ans !» Rappela Liz en descendant les escaliers, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

« Et moi je ne m'en sors plus avec tous les noms, alors les « enfants » ça va plus vite. Et puis, vous y répondez. » Sourit Courtney, la mère de Liz.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et partagea un regard entendu avec April et Catherine. Leurs copains les rejoignirent du sous-sol : sa mère avait accepté qu'ils soient tous là la veille, à condition que les garçons dorment au sous-sol. Ils avaient été d'accord, et Liz soupçonnait que c'était à cause de l'écran géant et des consoles de jeux. Les garçons, franchement !

« Bien, tout le monde en voiture. »Lança April en attrapant la main de Bradley.

« Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose avant ? »

« Maman ! »Grommela Liz en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Faites attention sur la route, et soyez sages ! »Insista Courtney, parfaitement consciente qu'elle mettait sa fille mal à l'aise.

Mais Liz était déjà si grande ! Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle allait la récupérer chez April, alors qu'elles avaient décidé d'envahir la salle de jeux avec Garrett et qu'ils avaient fait une bataille de polochons au point de se blesser avec tous les jeux éparpillés. Maddie l'avait appelée pour emmener Liz à l'hôpital. Encore. C'est qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. Maddie lui avait proposé de prendre une carte d'abonnement…Sauf que ce n'était pas drôle.

Heureusement Liz, Elizabeth de son vrai nom, avait grandi et appris les risques de certaines activités. Elle passait moins de temps à l'hôpital dorénavant. Et Courtney espérait que ça continuerait encore longtemps.

Elle regarda sa fille monter dans la voiture de son copain, Preston. Courtney secoua la tête, amusée par sa fille. Liz souhaitait son indépendance, elle avait un esprit vif et surtout, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Parfois, c'était comme si elle avait plus que son âge réel… Mais Liz allait fêter ses dix-sept ans dans quelques jours et Courtney s'était mise d'accord avec April pour faire un anniversaire surprise. Ça allait être compliqué, mais April et Preston s'étaient portés volontaires pour occuper Liz le temps nécessaire. Même si Courtney n'aimait pas vraiment la proposition de Preston, après tout, lui-même avait dix-huit ans, elle était ravie de les savoir prêts à l'aider dans ses projets. En attendant, elle devait se préparer pour aller au travail. Son mari était son patron, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus en profiter, vis-à-vis des autres employés…

« Vous savez qu'il y aura des nouveaux en fin de semaine ? »Annonça Catherine en reposant sa fourchette sur la table de la cantine.

La matinée avait passé rapidement, et tous s'étaient retrouvés pour la pause déjeuner.

« Tous les ans y a des nouveaux, tu sais ? »Lui répondit Bradley en souriant.

« Mais, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »Catherine balaya sa remarque.

« Et donc, si tu en parles, c'est que tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais ? »Avança Preston en pressant la main de Liz dans la sienne.

Catherine le regarda de travers avant de s'atteler à la mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

« Les ainés seraient en terminal alors que les plus jeunes seraient en Première. Ils viennent d'un coin paumé dans l'Etat de Washington. Et leur père s'est déjà présenté à l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda April.

« Parce que c'est un médecin. Ma mère m'a dit que toutes les infirmières se pâmaient devant lui. »

« Ta mère aussi ? »Interrogea Steven, son copain.

Catherine lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et il se fit pardonner par un baiser dans le cou.

« Il ressemble à quoi ? » S'intéressa Liz en chipotant dans son assiette.

« Ma mère parlait d'un dieu grec. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Vive les métaphores ! »Ricana Bradley.

« C'est une grande romantique. Mon père a fait la tronche quand il a entendu ça. »

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'elle se sera faite pardonner. » Sous-entendit Preston et Liz lui donna un coup de coude.

« La ferme, du con. »

« Oui, madame. »Souffla-t-il dans son oreille et elle se dégagea en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection en public.

« En attendant que Liz fasse son tour de repérage à l'hosto, on pourrait penser à prendre une clope avant de retourner à la torture. » Proposa Steven et Liz lui fit un doigt mais ils acceptèrent sa proposition et se retrouvèrent dans la cour, près de la grille d'entrée du lycée.

Chacun leur tour, ils firent tourner les briquets et allumèrent leur cigarette. Bien sûr, c'était interdit, leurs parents étaient contre, mais ils avaient tous cédé depuis quelques mois. Liz s'appuya contre la grille, et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir l'effet des lattes qu'elle tirait. Autour d'elle, les autres discutaient du programme de leur après-midi et du week-end qui suivrait. Mais elle ne s'en intéressait pas. Depuis quelques temps, elle savait qu'elle se détachait d'eux. C'était involontaire, mais son esprit trouvait de plus en plus de distractions différentes des leurs. Comme si son inconscient essayait de lui rappeler quelque chose…Elle soupira. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire à part se concentrer d'autant plus sur ses amis pour oublier la boule au ventre qui se formait régulièrement en elle.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Murmura Preston en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« A toi. »

« Il me semblait aussi que tu ne pouvais soupirer qu'après moi. »

Liz ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il était beau, avec un charme discret mais dont il savait se servir. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait séduite d'ailleurs au printemps passé. Au début elle ne voyait qu'un mec canon arrogant qui traînait une horde d'admiratrices derrière lui. Des filles bien plus belles et superficielles les unes que les autres. Bien plus qu'elle-même, avec ses cheveux bruns à tendance frisée, et des yeux marron clairs banals sur une peau pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Mais elle avait croisé son regard bleu et elle avait craqué malgré elle. Au début, elle voulait à tout prix l'éloigner. Peut-être l'avait-il lu sur son visage, mais elle avait vu les changements. Il avait dégagé la cour, et il était passé par Brad, dans sa classe, petit ami d'April pour l'atteindre elle, Liz. Ils avaient été au cinéma, puis, à la fête du printemps et à la plage. Toujours avec leurs amis. Un soir qu'il la raccompagnait, elle s'était demandé quel goût avaient ses lèvres.

Il l'avait embrassée.

Tendrement, sans pression, sans langue ni rien. Juste un baiser chaste après une bonne soirée.

Elle avait voulu ignorer les battements de son cœur les jours suivants, mais pour le bal de fin d'année, les filles avaient été invitées à les accompagner. Depuis, Preston était son petit ami. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait cru et parfois elle avait du mal à le cerner. Mais elle appréciait qu'il respecte les limites qu'elle mettait entre eux. Elle avait tendance à se refermer sur elle-même. Mais il acceptait et la réconfortait plus ou moins lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

« Et si on y allait ? »Dit-elle en s'écartant de la grille.

« Rabat-joie ! »Grimaça Catherine en quittant les bras de son copain.

Liz haussa les épaules, écrasa sa cigarette et la mit dans le bac réservé. Tous la suivirent et Liz se retrouva assise près d'April pour le cours de biologie qui suivait. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu lorsqu'elles virent la tête du professeur : un jeune professeur fraîchement sorti du moule et tentant de faire passer son enthousiasme pour les sciences à ses nouveaux élèves.

« Je vais faire en sorte que vous sortiez tous d'ici avec l'envie de devenir scientifique. » Promit-il en frappant des mains avant de faire l'appel.

« Génial, il se croit encore à l'école, ou quoi ? »Grinça Liz en sortant un crayon de sa trousse, pour faire une caricature du prof.

April pouffa à ses côtés, et heureusement qu'elles étaient au fond de la salle et que le prof était entièrement concentré sur ses explications, car seuls les élèves près d'elles entendirent le ricanement qu'elles partagèrent pendant l'heure qui suivit, histoire d'améliorer encore le dessin.

« Faut absolument que tu le postes sur ton blog, Liz ! » S'exclama-t-elle une fois l'œuvre terminée.

« Je le scanne ce soir. » Promit Liz en refermant son livre.

« On va s'en faire de la pâtée. » Applaudit April en sortant de la salle de cours.

Liz sourit, et elles rejoignirent leur cours de trigonométrie. Bradley s'y trouvait déjà et leur avait gardé une place, en fond de salle. April s'y installa avec un regard entendu, alors que Liz sentait une douleur lancinante naître dans son corps. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, et fit semblant d'écouter le cours. C'était comme si son corps entier s'apprêtait à se déchirer, ses entrailles tentant d'échapper à une pression méconnue. Les bras autour de son ventre, elle entendit à peine April lui demander ce qui se passait.

« J'en sais rien. » Grinça-t-elle, fermant les yeux.

Derrière ses paupières, c'était comme si des dizaines de chaînes télévisées se disputaient la Une dans son esprit. Les images se multipliaient, floues, méconnues et pourtant si proches d'elle. Liz combattit l'impression d'étouffer qui la prenait. Elle ne pouvait pas être malade à peine la reprise des cours débutée !

Comme la douleur était apparue, elle disparut et laissa Liz complètement épuisée et déstabilisée. Dans sa tête, c'était comme si elle aurait dû voir autre chose que ce qui se présentait à elle maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

Le regard inquiet d'April l'incita à la rassurer, et à oublier cet incident. Elle sourit pour son amie qui ne fut pas dupe mais accepta de laisser couler pour le moment. April connaissait Liz par cœur, elles avaient grandi ensemble et elle l'avait vue changer. Tant que Liz ne parlait pas, il était inutile de la pousser à s'ouvrir. April posa tout de même une main sur celle de son amie, pour lui assurer sa présence, puis elles se concentrèrent sur les dernières minutes du cours. Le professeur leur donna une série d'exercices à faire pour le lendemain, et précisa la date du premier test obligatoire. Les ronchonnements désapprobateurs emplirent la salle puis le couloir alors que tous retournaient au parking.

Preston vit sa petite amie arriver. Il vit aussi le regard vide qu'elle avait, et se demanda combien de temps Liz aurait encore l'air de toujours déprimer. Il voulait bien lui laisser du temps, voire même la réconforter quand elle en avait besoin, mais il s'impatientait. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ne fut que très peu surpris qu'elle n'entrelace pas leurs doigts. De toute façon, quand elle déprimait, c'était toujours la même chose. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu son visage perdu, et se tourna plutôt vers les autres. Ils riaient, tout en se chamaillant. Eux, au moins, avaient conservé leur joie de vivre des années précédentes et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'isoler à tout moment.

OoOoOoOoO

_**Deux jours plus tard,**_

Liz alla ouvrir la porte, et accueillit sa meilleure amie avec un sourire sur le visage, une brosse dans une main.

« Entre. »

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! » S'exclama April en posant le pot de glace sur la table dans la cuisine.

Liz fronça les sourcils, et continua de se démêler les cheveux en attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Je les ai vus ! Vus de vu ! »

« Qui ? »

« Liz, as-tu ne serait-ce qu'écouter ce qui se passe en ce moment au lycée ? »

Liz haussa les épaules et regarda son amie en face.

« On est en Première, et il me semble que des nouveaux doivent arriver demain ou après-demain. »

« Oui ! Et qui pourrais-je avoir vu qui me mettrait dans un tel état ? »

April se désigna, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Liz réagit enfin comme elle l'attendait, en attrapant deux cuillères pour la glace.

« Tu as vu les nouveaux. Alors, dis-moi tout ! »

April s'assit face à son amie et prit une première cuillère.

« Ils sont Ma-Gni-Fi-Ques. »

« Tu disais la même chose de ton ex. »

« Liz ! Evite de me rappeler ce genre de mauvais souvenirs. » Grimaça-t-elle.

« D'accord. Alors, ils ont l'air de quoi ? »

« Je crois que la mère de Catherine ne faisait pas tant une métaphore que ça. L'un d'eux en particulier…Mama mia ! J'en fais mon quatre-heures quand il veut ! »

« C'est Brad, qui va être content. »

« Elizabeth ! » La rabroua April.

« Quoi ? Brad est un canon, et franchement, ça doit être difficile de faire mieux que lui, non ? »

« Bah j'ai trouvé. Ce type, il a un regard ! »

Elle rêvait carrément de ce type. Liz s'amusa de l'air de son amie, et piqua une autre cuillère de glace.

« Bon, et tu connais son nom à ce nouveau ? Pitié, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas de boutons d'acnée, ou qu'il a un nom à coucher dehors ! »

« Edward Cullen. » Bava April.

Liz lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Je rêve ou tu as carrément été te présenter ? ! »

« C'est pas ma faute, Lizzie, je te jure ! Sa sœur l'a appelé, et comme Catherine nous a seriné avec leur nom de famille… »

« Tu l'as vu à combien de mètres ? »

« Trois petits mètres, Liz. Une bombe ce mec. Je préfère les hommes avec des cheveux courts limites rasés, mais là…Y a de quoi s'accrocher en fait, et… »

A son regard, Liz comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle secoua la tête, et emporta le pot de glace et son amie dans sa chambre. Elles se postèrent devant l'ordinateur portable et firent autant de recherches que possibles sur les nouveaux, à la demande d'April. C'était comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une dissertation…

Quand elles ne purent trouver que peu de choses : un article sur le docteur Cullen, qui arrivait à l'hôpital une interview d'une décoratrice de renom qui enviait le travail d'Esmée Cullen…

« Mais, c'est qui ces gens ? Pas un blog ! Pas un compte Twitter, ni Facebook ! Ils sortent d'où ? » S'écria April avec déception.

« Peut-être qu'ils sortent juste d'une grotte, et qu'ils n'ont pas été mis au courant des nouveautés de ces trente dernières années. » Supposa Liz en passant déjà à autre chose.

Elle voulait scanner et améliorer certains dessins avant de se remettre à son blog. Elle voulait aussi finir le Emily Brönte qu'ils avaient à étudier en littérature. Cette histoire l'intriguait et elle voulait en connaitre la fin au plus vite.

« J'espère que tu en feras des croquis, Liz. Ça serait dommage, sinon. »

« On verra, si ça se trouve, je ne les verrai jamais en cours. »

« Oh vive l'optimisme ! Heureusement qu'il y a la cantine pour ça ! »

Liz acquiesça, et elles se turent pour se pencher sur les dessins de la semaine. April répondit à certains commentaires sur son blog, puis aida dans la sélection des couleurs des dessins et la création des articles. Elles rirent encore aux caricatures du professeur de biologie, mais s'appliquèrent quand elles s'intéressèrent à leur groupe d'amis.

« Tu as réussi à capter le regard de Steven sur Katy, Liz ! » Applaudit April en observant le croquis.

Liz sourit, elle aimait garder en tête les différents regards de ses amis entre eux. Parfois, c'était bien le seul moyen de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Comme cette fois, quand Catherine et Steven se disputaient sans en avoir prévenu personne. C'était au début de leur relation et leurs comportements n'avaient pas changé. Quand Liz les avait dessinés, son inconscient lui avait rappelé la tension chez ses amis, et elle l'avait dessinée. En fait, ce n'était rien de grave, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant.

« Ma mère dit que j'ai un regard très observateur à défaut d'être intéressant. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

« Arrête, Liz, tu as un regard magnifique. Je te signale qu'on a le même ! »

Liz fronça les sourcils. Son amie avait des yeux noisettes expressifs, elle ne comprenait pas comment April pouvait envier les siens, ternes, sans profondeurs.

« Peu importe. Et si je retravaillais le visage de Preston. Il a pas l'air d'avoir grossi, là ? »

April pouffa dans sa main mais étudia sérieusement le dessin.

« Peut-être oui. Tiens, c'est bizarre, tu ne le fais pas te regarder… »

Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et prit sa gomme comme pour effacer ce détail. April retint son geste et interrogea la jeune fille d'un regard. Liz haussa les épaules, espérant certainement s'en sortir ainsi, mais April insista.

« Lizzie, que se passe-t-il en ce moment ? »

« Rien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Liz, je te connais. D'accord, tu es bizarre parfois. »Liz fronça les sourcils et April se défendit. « Bizarre parce que tu sembles malade à des moments, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Ça aussi faudra que tu m'en parles, mais passons. Alors, dis-moi, il y a des tensions entre vous ? On a plutôt l'impression que ça va depuis le bal de fin d'année. »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Avoua Liz. « C'est comme si…Parfois, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû accepter de sortir avec lui. » Murmura-t-elle en retournant son attention sur la feuille devant elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Va savoir, tu l'as dit, je suis bizarre. »

« Liz, un jour, tu devras te libérer de tout ce qui t'entrave. » Assura April avec sagesse.

Liz haussa encore les épaules, et April comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus ce soir-là. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil son amie s'attarder sur son dessin, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait pousser Elizabeth à se refermer ainsi sur elle-même. Avant elle était plutôt extravertie, et elle-même avait du mal à la suivre à certains moments. Mais maintenant, Liz quittait leur délire, et son regard disait parfois « je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici ». April espérait vraiment que sa relation avec Preston n'en soit pas la cause. Ça serait trop injuste.

« Les filles, il se fait tard. April, veux-tu que je te ramène ? »

La voix du père de Liz passa à travers la porte. Les jeunes filles répondirent ensemble.

« Non, pas la peine. »

Elles se sourirent, puis Liz continua en ouvrant sa porte.

« April peut rester dormir, là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son père l'observa avec un sourire indulgent.

« D'accord. Mais ne tardez pas trop quand même. »

« Oui, papa. »

« Bonne nuit, les filles. » Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Ca c'est sûr ! Je vais rêver des nouveaux. » April fit un clin d'œil à Liz, et elles se préparèrent en riant à aller se coucher.

Elles se brossèrent les dents, et se retrouvèrent dans le grand lit de Liz juste avant d'éteindre la lumière.

« Tu crois aux réincarnations, April ? »

La question déstabilisa la jeune fille. Elle se mit sur le côté pour regarder dans les yeux sa meilleure amie.

« J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, comme ça. »

« Liz, tu réfléchis à des trucs vraiment bizarres des fois. »

April fit semblant d'être horrifiée. Elles rirent et Liz éteignit la lumière.

« En fait, je suis plus bizarre encore que tu le penses. »

April entendit le sourire dans la voix de son amie, mais elle ne put retenir le frisson d'effroi qui la parcourut. Oui, Liz changeait, et le chemin que prenaient ses pensées était parfois trop sinueux pour elle. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit. Que se passait-il dans la tête d'Elizabeth ?

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Liz se sentait mieux et April s'en rendait compte. Visiblement Liz devait faire face à quelques inquiétudes, mais elle les surmontait autant que possible. Elles avalèrent rapidement un petit déjeuner puis se relayèrent dans la salle de bain.

Au moment de partir, elles saluèrent Courtney, et lui demandèrent de les déposer au lycée. Courtney sourit, et accepta volontiers.

« Je bois mon café, et on file. »

« Parfait, maman. »

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent alors sur le perron, assises sur les marches. Elles observèrent en silence les passants. Mais quand certains passaient en groupe, elles retrouvèrent vite leur jeu de toujours.

« Oh Marc Aurèle, tu dois savoir que je t'aime ! » Commença Liz, en changeant de ton quand elle aperçut un couple.

April réagit en quelques secondes, se prêtant au jeu.

« Je sais, Julieta, mais tu sais que c'est impossible. »

Elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre pour mieux continuer.

« Mais Marc Aurèle, peu m'importe que tu manges les femmes ! »

April ouvrit des yeux exorbités et se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air de son amie.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Julieta. Je ne mange pas les vierges. »

« Oh ! Alors, tout est possible ! »

Elles s'attrapèrent par les mains, absorbées.

« J'aime ta mère, Julieta. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal en restant près de toi, tenté par elle. »

« Tu me brises le cœur, Marc Aurèle ! »

« Les filles ? »

Courtney interrompit les exclamations des jeunes filles, et elles se retournèrent en sursautant. Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais elles se levèrent pour la suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

« De rien. Des trucs de filles. » Répondit Liz, d'un geste de la main.

« Et moi qui étais persuadée d'en être une. » Courtney sembla s'offusquer, et les filles ne répondirent rien, levant plutôt les yeux au ciel.

Dans son rétroviseur, Courtney suivit les échanges discrets entre ses deux passagères. Elle secoua la tête, sa fille semblait pleine de vie ce matin-là. Elle les laissa au bout de la rue du lycée de Bay Port High School. La pluie menaçait, mais tous les lycéens se trouvaient sur le parking et la rue à discuter, souhaitant effacer de leur mémoire les cours auxquels ils devaient se rendre.

Courtney observa les groupes, et soupira devant la vitesse à laquelle passait le temps. Sa fille unique avait déjà dix-sept ans, et bientôt serait légalement majeure. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver si vite ? Où étaient passées l'enfance d'Elizabeth et leurs moments mère-fille qu'elles s'octroyaient si souvent ? En voyant Liz s'approcher de Preston, Courtney sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était comme si sa fille lui échappait d'autant plus quand elle la voyait ainsi. Sa fille grandissait et devenait une jeune femme indépendante. Pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était arrivé trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt…

Courtney passa la première et quitta son emplacement. Derrière elle, elle entendit sourdement la sonnerie du premier cours. Elle sourit, elle était bien contente de ne plus être dans un tel cursus. A être sonnée toutes les heures, comme des bêtes que l'on transbahutait de salles en salles pour les parquer pendant une heure ou deux sous l'autorité d'un adulte qui disait en savoir plus qu'eux. Malgré leurs efforts, toutefois, l'enthousiasme des jeunes à entrer au lycée disparaissait rapidement…

Les deux premières heures de cours avaient été soporifiques. En littérature, ils avaient relu les chapitres que Liz avait déjà lus. Elle avait tenté d'y échapper en lisant la suite, mais le professeur interrogeait tour à tour les lecteurs, l'empêchant de prévoir exactement quand son nom serait appelé. Et en trigonométrie, le brouhaha qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper en littérature, et qui avait tenté une sortie l'heure d'après, avait été récompensé par un test surprise.

Non, décidément, la journée commençait mal.

Lizzie soupira, et suivit tout le monde pour la coupure de la matinée. Ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit que d'habitude, près de la grille, pour fumer autant de cigarettes que possible.

« Si Waterman nous refait le coup de la lecture en classe, je me jette sous une voiture ! » Fit Preston avec emphase.

« Comme si on n'était pas capable de lire par nous-mêmes ! » Ajouta Liz.

« Si on veut le lire. » Nuança Steven, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part des autres. « Quoi ? Les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal, c'est pas pour moi. » Se défendit-il.

« Depuis quand tu lis des histoires d'amour, de toute façon ? » S'interrogea Bradley, suspicieux.

« Oh ! Steve, c'est tellement mignon un garçon qui accepte son côté fleur-bleue ! » S'extasia Catherine en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Preston et Bradley ricanèrent, même Liz ne put retenir un sourire.

« Euh, Katy, j'ai jamais dit que je lisais ça, moi ! Non, je suis plutôt James Bond, Superman ! »

« Des héros de gamins, bravo, tu t'enfonces vieux ! » Se moqua April en tapant dans son épaule.

« Oui, bah, mes héros au moins meurent pas à la fin, et puis ils ne passent pas leur vie à se dire 'je t'aime, moi non plus' ! » Bouda-t-il.

Un débat suivit quant aux héros préférés de chacun, et le type de lecture. Catherine et Liz réussirent même à discuter du Brönte. Elles avaient deux points de vue différents sur la relation entre Cathy et Heathcliff, mais leur échange nourrissait une lecture approfondie. Elles furent secouées par les autres qui faisaient signe de retourner en cours.

Tous se retrouvèrent au gymnase. Les filles s'habillèrent sans grand entrain dès qu'elles virent le planning : volleyball.

« On est mal ! » Grogna Catherine en laçant ses chaussures.

« Vous croyez que si on se fait porter pâle, ça marchera ? » Imagina April.

Liz secoua la tête, peu convaincue. Au mieux, elle se prendrait une balle dans la tête, et serait autorisée à rester sur le bord du terrain à regarder Preston et Bradley se battre pour être meilleurs que les autres.

Mister Fur, le professeur, ordonna que des groupes soient constitués, précisant qu'ils devraient fonctionner pour l'année scolaire entière.

« Je veux deux chefs d'équipes. »

Il utilisa son sifflet quand il jugea qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Les filles firent tout pour rester ensemble, mais comme si Fur l'avait senti, il les sépara, laissant Liz toute seule dans l'équipe adverse à ses amies. Elle soupira et regarda les groupes, et comprit beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là. Elle se renfermait sur elle-même, mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. Les autres la mettaient à l'écart, sentant bien le malaise en elle. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle perdait de plus en plus le goût de vivre. Avant, elle riait, flirtait, trainait avec les autres. Maintenant, elle regardait derrière elle avec un goût amer à la bouche et c'était comme si son avenir ne voulait pas se décider. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle sentait quelque chose approcher, mais elle ne pouvait pas définir ce que c'était. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Et comme tout ce qui lui faisait peur, Liz préférait se refermer sur elle-même pour mieux oublier.

Décidée, Liz se donna à fond dans les deux matchs qui suivirent. Elle parvint à trouver un certain rythme, sans se prendre un seul ballon dans la tête, ni se casser quoi que ce soit. Et c'était un miracle quand on savait que comme par magie des dizaines d'images s'étaient mêlées au présent devant ses yeux. Elle ressortit épuisée physiquement mais aussi mentalement de ce cours. Alors qu'elle jouait, les images avaient failli la submerger et maintenant ça l'inquiétait. Elle aurait pu se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre… Mais elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Parfois, elle se voyait dans d'autres lieux, des lieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, avec des silhouettes floues mais pourtant proches et connues.

« Si ça dure comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je meurs avant ! » S'exclama April en attrapant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

« Ca c'est sûr ! J'ai mal aux mains ! » Se plaignit Catherine.

« Je crois qu'il prend un malin plaisir à nous faire ça. »Supposa Liz en retirant ses baskets pour ses converses préférées.

Les filles acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent rapidement au self. Elles durent passer devant les terminales, et jouer du coude pour atteindre la caisse. Avec leur plateau, elles cherchèrent de quoi s'asseoir, et se résolurent à s'installer à l'extérieur. Le lycée comptait un grand parc où des tables de pique-nique en bois étaient dispersées, et plus loin, le terrain contigu au gymnase.

Liz prit place, dos au lycée, face au parc. April fit de même et prévint les garçons pour qu'ils les rejoignent. En quelques minutes, les potins fusèrent, et Liz dut se forcer à plusieurs reprises pour conserver un air intéressé. Dire qu'elle se sentait bien mieux au réveil que la veille ! Elle avait presque réussi à se convaincre que son coup de blues des jours passés avait disparu…

« Ils sont arrivés hier. »

L'excitation dans la voix de Catherine ramena Liz au présent. Elle cligna des paupières une fois ou deux, mais parvint à se concentrer.

« Et bah moi je les ai vus hier soir avant d'aller chez Liz ! » Se vanta April, récupérant comme elle le souhaitait l'attention de tout le monde.

Catherine attrapa sa main, comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler on ne savait où.

« Quand ? Où ? Qui ? »

April échangea un regard entendu avec Liz, puis expliqua sa rencontre avec les Cullen. Les garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement quand ils comprirent que la pause déjeuner ne tournerait qu'autour de ça. Liz les regarda du coin de l'œil. Preston et Bradley chahutaient Steven, elle se doutait que c'était en rapport avec les conversations plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, ils passèrent sur le terrain adjacent au gymnase, et bientôt, les pom-pom girls faisaient leurs cris de guerre, pendant que les autres encourageaient les joueurs.

Liz sourit et écouta d'une oreille distraite les plans sur la comète que faisaient ses amies. Décidément, tant que l'énigme Cullen ne serait pas résolue, elle en entendrait parler ! Elle était presque tentée à rejoindre les spectateurs au bord du terrain.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Qui est Liz ? Quel rapport avec les Cullen ? ? **

**D'autres questions ? **

**Dites-moi tout.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous et bonne fin de week-end,**

**Spuffy**


	4. Chapter 4 C'est Elle

**Maudite**

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon compte FB, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, et vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre commencera à répondre à vos questions…**

**Ines : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et tes encouragements !**

**Miss45 : une review toute courte, mais qui en dit beaucoup de ce que tu penses de ces chapitres. Merci !**

**Dites-moi tout. Bonne lecture.**

**Ch4- Elle**

**Edward POV.**

De nouveau, nous quittions Forks, pour la seconde fois.

Sans Bella.

Je regardai la nouvelle maison dans laquelle nous nous installions depuis la veille. En pied plein sur près de 500m², avec une immense entrée centrale. Esmée avait craqué sur le corridor qui courait tout autour de la maison et ouvrait sur chaque pièce. Elle avait refait la décoration, sobre mais moderne et ajouté de l'insonorisation. Du salon-cuisine aménagée, nous avions vue sur la véranda et la piscine un peu plus loin.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »Demanda ma 'mère' en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je souris doucement en croisant son regard. Je savais qu'elle voulait à nouveau me voir heureux, mais aucun petit moment de joie ne pouvait égaler à tout ce que j'avais vécu ou ressenti il y avait maintenant dix-sept ans.

« C'est comme je l'imaginais après ta description. Tu as fait un véritable travail d'artiste, ici. » Je désignai l'agencement des couleurs sur les murs et les meubles.

Il y avait un air complètement nouveau dans cette maison, comme un nouveau souffle qui grandissait.

« Ta sœur m'a beaucoup aidée. » Répondit-elle en m'entraînant vers la chambre qu'elle m'avait attribuée.

Elle était aussi sobre que le reste de la maison, suffisamment pour que je puisse en faire mon propre univers.

« Merci, Esmée. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me serra contre elle.

Dans ses pensées, je lisais les espoirs qu'elle avait pour moi dans cette ville. Elle avait lu ma souffrance ces années et ma chute cet été à Forks. Il n'y avait plus aucune affiche, et la maison n'existait plus. Comme si Isabella Swan n'avait jamais existé. Sauf que j'avais encore ses photos avec moi et son odeur aussi.

« Qui vient chasser ? » Déclara Emmet depuis l'entrée.

Je déclinai l'offre. Em ne voulait que jeter un œil au terrain alentour, tout en mettant un air d'insouciance dans les regards. Sauf que son insouciance ne m'intéressait pas.

J'entendis les autres, 'mes frères et sœurs', quitter la maison, alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle se retrouvaient dans leur chambre. Je regardai la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur le devant de la maison, le rideau léger mais suffisamment sombre pour me donner de l'intimité. Puis, mon regard se posa sur les cartons que j'avais entassés là en déchargeant. Je savais déjà ce qu'ils contenaient, chacun d'eux. Mais je savais aussi celui que ma famille ne voulait pas me voir ouvrir.

Comment ne pourrais-je pas ?

J'avançai vers la boite marron, anonyme et pourtant si reconnaissable.

J'ôtai la grosse bande adhésive, ouvris les pans. Je m'assis à terre, à côté, les yeux posés sur le cadre.

Ou plutôt sur la photo dans le cadre.

Je me rappelais du contexte dans lequel elle avait été prise, comme si ça datait de la veille et non pas de près de dix-huit ans maintenant. La jeune fille était appuyée à une rampe, dans le parc où nous étions, ses cheveux détachés passaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage anormalement pâle. Ses yeux noisette me parlaient. Ils me disaient qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette photo, elle allait encore se trouver ridicule, insignifiante. Je passai un doigt sur les traits fins. Derrière elle, un mur d'arbres fins et autres roseaux, à côté, un petit étang. Cette journée-là avait été l'une des premières après qu'elle eut appris pour ma vraie nature de vampire…

**Flashback.**

J'avais hésité longtemps avant de lui proposer une telle sortie. Le ciel était gris, couvert, comme la majorité du temps à Forks, mais j'avais besoin de la voir.

Depuis quelques jours, elle savait qui j'étais, et même si j'attendais toujours de la voir s'enfuir en courant, je voulais profiter de tout ce qu'elle m'offrait. Même une après-midi au parc.

« Edward, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois que c'est, ce sac. » M'avait-elle demandé avec un certain agacement.

J'avais souri et baisé le haut de son front.

« Rappelle-toi que je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, Bella. »

« Ah ! Ca t'arrange bien, à certains moments ! »

Elle avait fait mine de frapper mon bras, et j'en avais profité pour la serrer contre moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'étais un vampire, et elle, une humaine. J'étais dangereux, je pouvais la briser comme une brindille. Mais j'aimais sentir son odeur, sa chaleur se répandre contre mon corps froid.

Et Bella ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle soupira, mais je présumais, assez justement, que ce n'était que parce que j'avais un appareil photo sous le bras. Non, au contraire, Bella appréciait les rapports que nous entretenions. Et j'étais suffisamment égoïste pour ne pas chercher à l'en dissuader.

Nous avions marché un moment, déambulant autour du terrain de sable où les enfants de tous âges se retrouvaient. Ils couraient, criaient, chahutaient et riaient. Et nous marchions, entièrement tournés vers l'autre. A un moment nous avions trouvé cet endroit. Un petit étang, des arbres et quelques roseaux autour, et un banc. Bella s'y était assise, le regard perdu dans l'eau sale devant elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

J'avais passé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Et elle avait semblé revenir au temps présent.

« Tu as le chic pour trouver les meilleurs endroits, Edward Cullen ! »

Son sourire avait suscité le mien, et j'avais sorti, sans vraiment y réfléchir, mon appareil photo. En fait, il s'agissait de celui que j'avais offert à Alice une semaine plus tôt. Mais elle avait accepté de me le prêter. Il était pratique et en même temps, ses options m'offraient beaucoup de possibilités pour les images que je voulais récupérer de cette journée.

Le premier cliché l'avait prise par surprise, et je riais en la voyant tenter de me fuir.

Avait-elle oublié à quel point j'étais rapide ?

Nous avions joué à cache-cache plusieurs minutes, et parfois, Bella réussissait à me surprendre. Et puis, je l'avais convaincue de poser près de la rampe. Elle avait bougonné, et m'avait juré qu'elle se vengerait, mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, concentré comme je l'étais à capturer les émotions qui passaient sur son visage.

Bella s'y était prêtée, et bientôt, elle avait exigé que les photos nous comptent tous les deux. Vive l'option retardement !

Bella avait pris la pose bien plus facilement, alors que je la tenais contre moi, et fixai l'objectif.

**Fin Flashback.**

Je sortis de mes souvenirs en posant le regard sur le livre qui venait après le cadre dans le carton. C'était son exemplaire usé et presque inutilisable des _Hauts de Hurlevent_. Je secouai la tête. Elle l'avait dévoré. Certaines pages ne tenaient plus que par miracle, et pour son _Roméo et Juliet_, c'était pareil. Je me souvenais encore des débats que nous avions eus, parfois, même Carlisle et Rosalie s'en mêlaient. C'était alors à celui qui aurait le plus d'arguments à fournir. Même si au bout d'un moment, tous avaient été utilisés. Dans ces moments-là, Rose et Bella, qui étaient du même avis, échangeaient leur fameux regard, et nous signifiaient avec plus ou moins de tact que Carlisle et moi radotions comme de vrais croulants.

J'inspirai à fond, en entendant encore le rire léger de Bella. Je revoyais toujours la lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles, mais je n'oubliais pas combien je me sentais piéger par son regard.

Je finis de déballer ses affaires, les posant chacune à l'emplacement que je leur avais attribué dès le début. Telle photo à tel endroit, à côté de telle pile de CD. Ses livres sur telle étagère, ou sur telle pile au sol. Les gestes étaient devenus automatiques, mais je prenais soin de feuilleter les livres, d'observer les photos.

Non, je ne m'étais pas remis de sa disparition le lendemain de ses dix-huit ans, il y avait dix-sept ans de ça. Et le fait que rien ni personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui s'était passé me rendait dingue. J'avais pourtant parcouru le globe, à la recherche de légendes et autres récits qui auraient pu expliquer la disparition de la seule femme au monde a avoir pu me donner envie de vivre.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et m'assis lourdement sur le lit. C'était un autre lit que celui dans lequel elle avait passé sa dernière nuit avec moi, mais parfois, la nuit, j'avais l'impression de la voir s'y allonger, frémir et appeler mon nom. J'étais dingue.

La tension dans ma famille, dans le salon me poussa à quitter la pièce, mes cartons personnels à moitié déballés. Je scannai rapidement leurs esprits, histoire d'avoir une idée de ce qui se passait. Mais tous étaient tournés vers Alice, et s'interrogeaient sur la soudaine réaction qu'elle avait eue. Je fronçai les sourcils et pénétrai dans le salon. Alice avait le regard sur la table basse, les sourcils aussi froncés que les miens. Jasper avait une main sur son épaule, et je savais qu'elle était plus tendue que jamais.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas…_

Si j'avais besoin de confirmation, cette petite comptine dont ma 'sœur' avait le secret me confirma qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

« Alice, tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart. »

Je fus plus violent que je le voulais. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Emmet et Rose s'écartèrent, me laissant approcher encore plus. Alice ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. Esmée se posta à ses côtés, alors que Carlisle posait une main calme sur mon épaule.

« Du calme, mon fils. Laissons-la reprendre ses esprits. »

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me tordait les tripes. Un espoir ou peut-être une nouvelle folie montait dans mon corps, se délectant de mes peurs et de ma douleur. Si seulement Alice pouvait me rassurer…

« Je ne sais pas encore, Edward. »

Sa voix était plus fluette que d'habitude. Je sondai ses pensées, et elle le savait.

« Donne-moi un peu de temps pour faire le tri, Edward. S'il-te-plait. » Demanda-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ses pensées m'agressant et me traitant de violeur.

« C'est à propos de Bella. » Réussis-je à murmurer, en baissant les yeux par terre.

Je fus assailli par les questions mentales, mais je m'obligeai à ne pas les écouter. J'en avais déjà assez dans mon propre esprit.

« Je… » Sa voix céda, comme si elle avait voulu pleurer.

OoOoOoOo

Bien sûr, comme chaque fois que nous arrivions dans une nouvelle ville, nous devions faire notre inscription dans un des lycées. Cette fois-ci, Rose avait sorti la carte de la ville de Green Bay et avait joué avec un collier au-dessus. Elle avait fermé les yeux, fait tourner le pendentif comme le pendule d'une sorcière, et elle l'avait lâché.

_Bay Port high school, nous voilà ! __Fut la première pensée d'Emmet._

Il gara sa Jeep sur le parking du lycée, et nous descendîmes tous en même temps. Tous les regards se posèrent d'abord sur le véhicule, Emmet avait fait exprès de vouloir venir le premier jour avec ça, puis nous. Les questions, et les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train. Aucun de nous n'y prêta attention toutefois.

Question d'habitude.

Je suivis mes 'frères et sœurs' jusqu'au bâtiment de la scolarité. Je savais de source sûre que tout le monde savait déjà que la nouvelle famille était arrivée, et les administrateurs se reposaient sur leur siège, pour paraitre immensément occupés. Comme toujours.

On nous fournit les emplois du temps. Un sourire et un regard un peu déplacé plus tard, nous nous mêlâmes aux autres élèves du lycée. Du moins, nous essayâmes. Quand les autres élèves vous fuient, s'écartant sur votre chemin, c'est difficile de dire que vous vous y mêlez.

Rose et Emmet, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis peu, scrutaient chaque visage, croisaient tous les regards, faisant des pronostics sur l'activité d'untel ou les problèmes que l'élève pourrait s'attirer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et nous nous séparâmes pour nos cours respectifs.

« C'est parti pour une nouvelle vie ! » S'enthousiasma Emmet en entrainant Rose avec lui.

« Ca ira ? »

Jasper s'inquiétait pour Alice, mais elle le rassura d'un sourire. Il tourna son attention vers moi, et je hochai la tête à sa question silencieuse. Moi aussi, ça irait. Il fallait bien.

Alice me tira la manche, et nous allâmes chacun à notre premier cours. J'entrai dans la salle, le professeur était déjà là. Et il avait l'air un peu déjanté. Un prof de physique, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose, en même temps. Je me présentai à lui, il me salua avec un sourire plein d'espoir et je m'installai à la place qu'il me désignait.

En fond de salle, la table était individuelle, et je m'y assis en jetant un œil aux élèves qui entraient. La plupart m'avait déjà vu arriver avec ma famille, mais d'autres attendaient avec impatience de faire ma rencontre. Je décelai leurs pensées, entre curiosité et indifférence feinte, entre filles et garçons, entre séduction et compétition.

Je soupirai.

La routine.

Heureusement pour moi, le professeur était vraiment bon, et puisque je n'avais pas suivi cet apprentissage depuis longtemps, je parvins à m'y intéresser suffisamment pour comprendre où il voulait en venir au bout d'une demi-heure. Je passai le reste du temps à scruter les esprits de mes 'frères et sœurs', pour découvrir qu'ils s'ennuyaient autant que moi, mais avec plus ou moins de lassitude. Rosalie se demandait justement combien de temps elle donnait à ce lycée avant de lui sortir par les yeux, finalement le potentiel de ces élèves n'était pas si impressionnant que ça. Emmet déshabillait du regard leur professeur de littérature. Pour le bien de la science, pensait-il au cas où je tombais sur ses pensées. Jasper avait décroché de son cours de Sport, conscient des sentiments ambigus et bouleversés d'un ou une élève dans l'autre salle du gymnase. Je me détachai de lui, les problèmes des autres ne m'intéressaient pas. Je finis, comme j'en avais l'habitude, par Alice, pour me rendre compte qu'elle récitait tous les hymnes qu'elle pouvait connaitre.

Mon crayon se brisa entre mes doigts. Et je fus reconnaissant à la cloche de déjà sonner. Je quittai la salle avant même que les autres aient levé le petit doigt, c'était raté pour paraitre normal. Je retrouvai Alice à l'autre bout du couloir, alors qu'elle avait capté mon avancée.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant. » Me réprimanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Si tu me disais de quoi il retourne ? »

Alice me regarda du coin de l'œil, puis sourit.

« Bay Port High School a de très bons enseignements en Biologie, Physique et Histoire européenne. Il y a aux alentours de 1650 élèves et j'adore les aménagements... »

« Alice » Grognai-je en prenant son bras.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, nous fûmes bousculer par un groupe de lycéens. Certains ricanèrent parce qu'ils pensaient à une querelle entre amoureux…

« Je ne sais toujours pas, Edward. C'est flou. Rien n'est sûr et pourtant, je sais que tu le sens aussi. »

Je fermai les yeux. C'était impossible.

C'était possible ?

« Tu seras la seule à savoir avant nous, Alice. J'ai le droit de savoir. » Suppliai-je.

Les élèves nous observaient, mais nous parlions trop bas pour que même les plus proches n'entendent rien.

« Dès que j'en sais plus, Edward. Pour le moment, je n'ai rien. » Promit-elle, et je lus dans ses prunelles dorées qu'elle était aussi perdue que moi.

Je relâchai son bras, et la suivis à notre cours commun de littérature contemporaine.

J'allai scanner ses visions, les attendre de pied ferme pour décoder en même temps qu'elle ce qui paraitrait derrière ses paupières.

Le cours pouvait avoir son intérêt, mais parce que les pensées de ma 'sœur' me préoccupaient, surtout qu'elle n'arrangeait rien en récitant toutes sortes de choses inutiles et futiles, je subis l'heure qui suivit avec l'impression d'y passer une vie entière. Toutefois, par reconnaissance pour l'enseignante et son cours, je décidai que je ferais la dissertation facultative qu'elle proposait. Ça aurait le mérite de m'occuper quelques minutes le soir même.

Notre 'fratrie' alla retrouver Jasper au gymnase. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur Alice, et les questions/réponses se firent dans leur langage corporel. Mais déjà, Emmet nous désignait un coin tranquille, près de la grille. Alors que nous nous éloignions, une autre classe sortit, le chahut et les grognements contre le volley-ball allaient bon train. Surtout chez les filles. Une ou deux s'en plaignaient à leurs petits copains qui défendaient au contraire ce sport.

Le vent s'arrêta, une seconde avant qu'un garçon interpelle des camarades. J'étais distrait, du coin de l'œil, j'observai Alice et Jasper.

« April ! Liz ! Vous allez où ? »

Dans le silence causé par l'arrêt du vent, la voix de celle qui répondait était claire et amusée.

« Revoir la trigo ! Tu sais combien Liz déteste ça ! »

« Eh ! Edward, t'es avec nous ? »

Emmet et les autres lycéens m'empêchèrent de me concentrer sur la voix de celle qui répondait en grommelant. Je dévisageai mon frère, il souriait, mais de toute façon, Em ne savait faire que ça, à l'autre bout de la cour, notre cible.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que je disais ! J'aurais dû parier que tu avais quitté notre planète. Encore ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'installai sur l'un des murets alors qu'Em enlaçait Rose pour s'appuyer à côté et que Jazz et Alice prenaient d'assaut un banc en face.

« Ca va être cool ces deux prochaines années si vous êtes dans cet état tous les deux. » Bougonna Rosalie.

« Désolée, Rose. Tu as raison. » Sourit Alice, et déjà, elle faisait des projets pour le week-end qui approchait.

« Certains parlaient d'une fête foraine qui rouvre ses portes justement, on pourrait y faire un tour ! » Emmet y mit de son grain de sel.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois celui à nous proposer un lieu pour jouer ? » Se moqua Jasper alors qu'un groupe de lycéens prenait place de l'autre côté de la grille, sur les autres murets et bancs.

Emmet et Jasper partirent dans leurs sempiternels débats, et je quittai leur engouement pour me focaliser sur la sensation étrange qui s'éveillait encore en moi. Je scrutai les alentours. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Même si les élèves à côté fumaient sans avoir l'âge légal, les autres s'étalant dans l'espace libre entre les bâtiments par petits groupes. Et pourtant, c'était comme si je manquais quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Jasper claqua des doigts devant mon visage pour me ramener au présent, et je réalisai que la pause était finie. J'avais conscience que mon comportement était étrange. Plus étrange que d'habitude. Mais je savais aussi que tant que je n'aurais pas les réponses à mes questions des questions que je n'arrivais pas non plus à formuler je ne pourrais être moi-même.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, et me re-concentrai autant que possible sur les deux heures qui suivirent. Je fis les exercices de langue anglaise, et pris des notes au cours d'histoire européenne. Mais c'était simplement parce que malgré les salles qui nous séparaient, Alice parvenait à me faire me concentrer, en se mettant à chanter à tue-tête dans mon esprit. Quand c'était le cas, je secouai la tête, et plongeai mon regard dans celui du professeur. Il était perturbé et en perdait ses mots, ce qu'Alice me reprochait, mais je me voyais lui répondre « Faut savoir ce que tu veux ! » et elle soupirait avec ostentation.

« Preston Abbott, auriez-vous un avis particulier sur le rôle du général De Gaulle en France pendant la Seconde guerre mondiale ? »

Je reconnus l'un des garçons qui s'étaient installés près de la grille pendant la pause. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et le professeur sourit avec un « Je m'en doutais » avant de retourner à son propos. Preston marmonna, mais comprit la leçon car il ne dit plus un mot à son voisin tout le reste de l'heure. C'est-à-dire pendant les dix dernières minutes.

Enfin, c'était la pause déjeuner. Du moins c'était ce que tous les élèves pensaient. Je quittai plus calmement la salle cette fois-ci. Je rassemblai mes affaires, et suivis tout le monde jusqu'au réfectoire. L'odeur répugnante de ce qui ressemblait à de la viande emplissait le self, se mêlant aux bruits des cuisines, des bavardages et des pensées. De quoi me dégoûter à vie de la cantine de lycée.

Sauf s'il y avait un élément auquel je ne pourrais jamais dire non. Un élément qui avait déjà changé ma vie.

Les autres s'asseyaient autour de la table, j'étais déjà à ma place, et je regardai les lycéens entrer, se servir et s'interpeller.

Quand je la vis.

Fugacement.

Dans un battement de cils.

Mais j'aurais reconnu sa silhouette entre toutes.

Mon corps se tendit, mon esprit bouillonna de questions et suggestions. Mais elle disparut.

Je la cherchai dans les pensées, je cherchai même son esprit, même sans le connaitre.

Alice posa soudain une main sur mon bras, et je me focalisai sur la vision qu'elle avait.

_C'était Bella, mais sans être elle. Et puis, elle me fuyait. Sans me fuir._

Les visions se succédèrent pendant le reste de l'heure. Alice était désemparée, sujette à des choses que nous connaissions pour les avoir vécues, et à d'autres inconnues.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » L'interrogeai-je alors que les autres nous posaient aussi des questions.

« Peut-être qu'on voudrait tellement trouver une réponse à nos questions que nous sommes prêts à la voir partout. » Supposa Emmet.

Et même si je savais qu'il ne voulait pas à mal, je ne me retins pas à lui grogner dessus. Il leva les mains devant lui.

_Du calme, Eddy, tu sais combien je l'appréciais. Mais avoue que c'est bizarre tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle lui ressemble un peu, mais ça ne peut pas être Bella, je veux dire…Y a 17ans, Edward…_

« Je sais. » Grognai-je.

Bien sûr que je savais. Même s'il y avait eu une réponse à la disparition de Bella, dix-sept ans plus tôt, et bien, ça s'était passé il y avait dix-sept ans. Bella ne pourrait plus avoir l'âge qu'elle avait à l'époque.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, et fermai les yeux pour revenir à la réalité. Je crois qu'Emmet avait raison.

« Nous prenons nos rêves pour la réalité. »

« Mais Dieu sait que ça serait tellement bien. » Soupira Rose.

Chacun de nous acquiesça.

Etrangement, aucun de nous ne s'était levé pour vérifier la théorie. Peut-être que nous avions malgré tout besoin de réfléchir à cette possibilité ?

OoOoOoO

Je potassai le manuel de biologie pour me rendre compte que le programme n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis la dernière fois, quand cela se produisit.

D'abord, l'odeur.

Un mélange de freesia, strawberries et quelque chose comme de la pêche emplit la salle de cours.

Mes plus bas instincts amenèrent du venin à ma bouche et mon corps prit une position d'attaque.

Puis ma noyade dans un océan noisette. Un océan aussi profond que la dernière fois où je m'y étais perdu.

« Mademoiselle Walter et mademoiselle Livingston, bien sûr que vous êtes en retard. »

La voix du professeur, monsieur Donahue me sortit de ma transe, et ma vision assimila ce qui se passait pendant que mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Les yeux noisette étaient rieurs, et soulignés par un trait d'eye-liner. Les cheveux châtains foncés flottaient sur les épaules trop pâles de la jeune fille. Sa chemise cachait un t-shirt et dépassait du jean taille basse. Aux pieds, les converses noires avaient visiblement bien vécu…Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je l'entendis soupirer en rejoignant sa place, non loin de moi. Elle était différente.

Et pourtant, c'était elle.

Les deux amies s'assirent très près l'une de l'autre. Et alors que monsieur Donahue faisait un cours sur les bactéries qui allaient l'intéresser, les deux filles firent passer un papier d'un côté et de l'autre de la paillasse. Dans l'esprit de la blonde, je voyais les traits que les gestes rapides de l'autre dessinaient. Elles caricaturaient la classe. Les élèves et le professeur. Personne n'y échappa.

« C'est lui. » Souffla la blonde, April Livingston comme je le lisais dans l'esprit de l'enseignant.

Dans son esprit, je savais qu'elle parlait de moi, et j'attendais que Liz, comme elle l'appelait en pensée, réagisse. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dix-sept ans plus tôt, mais j'espérais qu'elle le saurait. Qu'elle m'expliquerait…

Liz tourna à peine les yeux vers moi. Je soutins son regard, tentant de déceler la lueur qui dirait qu'elle me reconnaissait. Quand elle comprit que je ne baisserais pas les yeux, elle me lança un regard noir et dit d'un ton acerbe.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

C'était comme une insulte. April leva les yeux au ciel, et elles se firent rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard, puis, se turent pour le reste de l'heure. Même si je voyais, par l'esprit d'April, que Liz s'occupait plutôt à dessiner qu'à écouter. Malgré tout, elle semblait comme ailleurs dans un monde dont même April n'arrivait pas à imaginer la teneur. April donna un coup de coude à son amie, quand le professeur fit passer des polycopiés. Liz leva des yeux vagues sur elle, puis elle reprit des couleurs et s'intéressa aux dernières minutes du cours.

Je me rendis compte que je n'arrivais pas, cette fois-ci encore, à entendre ses pensées. Et dieu

savait combien cela me coûtait, surtout maintenant.

La sonnerie mit fin au cours et mon esprit fut assailli par les questions et l'engouement d'Alice. Elle sautait presque sur place, à un pas de la porte de la salle. Alors que je le lisais dans ses pensées, je l'attrapai par le bras et l'attirai plus loin.

« Edward ! » S'insurgea-t-elle encore plus curieuse.

« Alice, attends, tu as eu une vision ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Mais, Edward, voyons, as-tu fermé les yeux pendant l'heure qui a suivi ? »

« Non, Alice. Mais…Je ne sais pas, Emmet a peut-être raison. Elle m'a regardé, Alice, et elle n'a pas réagi. »

« Edward Anthony Cullen ! »

Alice posa les poings sur ses hanches, le regard furibond. Elle fut interrompue par le chahut dans le couloir quand des lycéens se mirent à chanter un « bon anniversaire » à…Liz ?

Celle-ci rougit furieusement, et frappa le bras d'April en la maudissant. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe, et nous nous fondîmes dans la masse des élèves qui en avaient oublié de nous fuir. Liz fut happée par le groupe d'amis que j'avais repéré plus tôt près de la grille, alors que le reste de ma 'fratrie' nous rejoignait.

« Et beh, elle n'aime pas ça, la petite. » Sourit Emmet, et dans son esprit je lisais que lui aussi il reconnaissait Bella sous ces traits.

_Elle nous aurait pas caché des trucs, par hasard ? Conclut-il_.

Je croisai son regard pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Mais oui, il y avait des choses étranges. Liz ressemblait beaucoup à Bella. Et elles fêtaient leur anniversaire le même jour. Et malgré ses airs, Liz semblait aussi timide, ou du moins aussi gênée que Bella l'aurait été.

Le flot de lycéens quitta vite l'établissement, en riant ou bougonnant parce qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire.

Nous sortîmes à notre tour, et je laissai mes 'frères et sœurs' monter dans la voiture.

« Edward ? »

« Je vous rejoins. Allez-y. »

« Ne reste pas à te morfondre. On va découvrir… »

« Je sais, Jasper. J'arrive. » Promis-je en partant de mon côté, vers les bois à côté du lycée.

Je me retrouvai bientôt parmi les arbres, à marcher, perdu dans mes pensées.

Une partie de moi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? J'avais tellement rêvé de retrouver Bella, que maintenant que cela semblait possible, je craignais de me fourvoyer. Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Après tout, on disait que tout le monde avait un sosie à un moment ou à un autre. Si ce n'était que ça ?

L'autre partie de moi fustigeait la première. C'était Bella. Ça ne pouvait pas être un sosie. Même s'il y avait des différences, c'était ma Bella. Liz était Bella. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible. Mais j'étais persuadé que je ne me trompais pas. Celle que j'aimais avait pris de nouveaux traits, mais elle était toujours sur cette Terre et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je ne me voyais pas continuer à exister sans la voir. Maintenant que j'avais la chance de la retrouver, je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper.

Et même si elle semblait avoir un petit ami, je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle. Ni la forcer à quitter cette vie. Je voulais seulement être à ses côtés.

Le vent m'assaillit, en même temps que la pluie tombait comme si on avait ouvert les vannes de la centrale de distribution. Je courus entre les arbres, presque entre les gouttes. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je n'allais pas chez moi. Je ne voulais pas entendre tout de suite les questions de ma famille.

Je me rendis compte que j'arrivais plutôt dans une zone pavillonnaire, et je reconnus l'odeur qui me parvenait parmi d'autres.

Bella. Liz. Son odeur était là.

Confondu entre les troncs d'arbres, je passai le long des quelques habitations, et reconnus celle où l'odeur se trouvait. Il y avait un jardin à l'arrière, les fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine ouvraient dessus. Je grimpai à un des arbres en apercevant celle que j'identifiais comme la mère de Liz dans la cuisine. Elle avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et improvisait quelques pas au rythme de sa musique. Elle avait une cuillère en bois et l'utilisait comme micro, quand elle ne remuait pas les ingrédients. Je souris quand elle imita une pirouette avant de saluer son public invisible. Elle souriait, et reprit quelque peu son calme avant de placer le plat dans le four.

Un homme entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine et je l'entendis se moquer d'elle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Courtney Walter, vous êtes absolument divine ainsi. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille quand elle se releva en ôtant ses écouteurs.

Courtney bondit de frayeur, la main sur le cœur.

Je m'éloignai quand il s'approcha d'elle, pour se faire pardonner.

« Scott ! » Riait-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait bloquer entre son mari et l'évier.

Je secouai la tête, heureux que Bella ait une famille unie cette fois-ci.

Je fis le tour du quartier, du moins de la partie proche des arbres, et alors que j'allais partir, certain que Liz était avec des amis pour fêter son anniversaire, j'entendis un ensemble de voitures klaxonner et s'arrêter devant chez ses parents. Ils riaient, et se chamaillaient en même temps, alors que Liz les insultait pour l'avoir trahie.

« Oh arrête ! On a dix-sept ans qu'une fois dans sa vie ! » Riait un garçon.

« Et puis, tu ne croyais pas y échapper après le coup que tu m'as fait ? »

Je reconnus la voix d'April et entendis qu'ils entraient tous dans la maison.

« Maman ! Papa ! » S'exclama Liz, mais dans les esprits, je savais qu'elle acceptait leurs embrassades.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne restons pas trop longtemps. » Sourit Scott en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Je vous déteste. »

« Nous aussi ! » Lancèrent-ils tous alors qu'ils prenaient d'assaut le salon.

« Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Nous reviendrons pour le dessert, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Expliqua Courtney.

« C'est pas vrai, la honte ! » Se cacha Liz, alors qu'April et d'autres acquiesçaient à ses parents.

Bientôt, le calme était plus ou moins revenu, permettant aux parents de Liz de quitter la maison, alors que les jeunes s'organisaient pour leur soirée. Apparemment, le fait que les parents reviennent ne semblait pas déranger, au contraire. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir goûter au gâteau confectionné par Courtney.

Alors que je m'enfonçais entre les arbres, décidé à suivre cette soirée de ma place, Liz suivait le mouvement et prenait goût à l'ambiance. Certains choisirent la musique et les conversations privées se turent pour devenir communes. Ils parlaient de tout. Des films, des projets et de ce qui se passait tant au lycée qu'aux différents lieux de travail des uns et des autres.

Je ne voyais pas tout, mais je les entendais. Et puis, je voyais chacun par les pensées des autres. Ils semblaient tous très liés, même si certains ne faisaient pas partie du même groupe au lycée.

Soudain, Liz et April s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine, à la recherche de ce qu'avait préparé la mère de la première.

« Elle a vraiment bon goût ! » Applaudit April.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu es ma meilleure amie, pas mon ennemie. » Souffla Liz en sortant du frigo plusieurs plats.

« Hors de question ! Tu m'as faite passer pour une psychopathe le jour de mon anniversaire, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. » Assura April avec aplomb.

« Œil pour œil. » Bougonna Liz en retournant dans le salon.

« Absolument, ma chérie. »

April embrassa la joue de Liz et elles se sourirent en déposant les plats sur la table basse autour de laquelle tous se réunirent.

Liz s'installa par terre, aux côtés d'April et de Preston Abbott. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'embrasser fugacement son cou. Je captai ses pensées à lui et un feulement jaloux et possessif m'échappa. D'accord, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais c'était autre chose d'entendre tout ce qu'il désirait lui faire…

Mon humeur ne changea pas beaucoup quand quelqu'un proposa de danser et que Liz et Preston acceptèrent. Liz posa la tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. La musique était douce, et tous les couples en firent autant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ce couple-ci. Je désirais tant pouvoir en faire autant. Bella me manquait tant. Alors que je serrais les mâchoires, je me rendis compte qu'il valait mieux que je quitte mon perchoir pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais vu ce que je voulais. Même si finalement ça ne me plaisait pas.

Je parvins à quitter l'arbre après une bonne heure de réflexions intenses quant à ce que je pouvais lui faire subir pour oser toucher Bella. Et si Alice ne m'avait pas envoyé un message de menaces, je me serais volontiers jeter sur Preston Abbott.

Je marchai lentement jusqu'à chez moi, autant pour retarder mon retour que pour me reprendre. Et j'avais eu raison, puisque tous m'attendaient dans le salon. Heureusement que je m'étais préparé et que j'avais fermé mon esprit avant d'entrer. Leurs visages exprimaient tant la joie et le soulagement que les inquiétudes et leurs questions.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, et m'assis lourdement sur le canapé. Esmée vint s'installer à mes côtés, et posa une main maternelle sur mon bras. Je gardai un instant de plus le regard baissé, avant de croiser le regard de chacun d'eux pour m'arrêter sur celui de Carlisle.

« As-tu appris quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

« Non. »

« Ils lui ont fait un anniversaire surprise. » Déclara Alice et dans sa voix s'entendait la frustration.

Je soupirai et pinçai l'arête de mon nez.

« Ses parents ont l'air très bien. Ils sont très proches tous les trois. »

« Il s'agit vraiment de Bella ? »

Les questions dans la voix d'Esmée étaient légitimes et je soutins son regard.

« Oui. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est elle. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que ça ne peut être que ça. »

« Il va donc nous falloir comprendre ce phénomène et savoir si elle en a conscience ou pas. »

« Je sais Carlisle. » »

« Et si on lui demandait directement ? » Proposa Emmet.

« On ne peut pas, Em. Imagine qu'elle ne sache rien. Elle serait effrayée plutôt qu'autre chose. » Refusa Jasper.

« Et je n'ai aucune vision quant à ça. C'est trop flou. Il se prépare quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Alice était plus perdue et frustrée encore.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Edward ? »

Rosalie attendait ma réponse.

« Je vais attendre, Rose. Je verrai. Peut-être qu'elle se souviendra. Ou peut-être pas. Mais si j'ai l'occasion de me rapprocher d'elle, je n'hésiterais pas. » Décidai-je.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais… »Commença Jasper avant de s'interrompre.

« Quoi, Jazz ? » S'impatienta Em.

« Je crois qu'elle se sent perturbée. Ce matin, j'ai ressenti une partie de ses sentiments. Elle est perdue. »

« Comprendrait-elle qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » Proposa Esmée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ferai en sorte de comprendre, si ça peut l'aider. » Promit-il en soudant son regard au mien.

« Merci. »

Il hocha la tête, puis, lentement, nous retrouvâmes nos chambres et les activités habituelles de la nuit.

Je m'allongeai un instant sur le lit, le regard porté au-delà de la forêt autour de la maison. Puis, le besoin de jouer me prit et je passai le restant de la nuit au piano à rejouer tous les morceaux que je connaissais. La berceuse que j'avais créée à Bella, en particulier.

**Note : Alors, Liz est Bella, 17 ans après la disparition de Bella. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Comment dire….La réponse un peu plus tard )**

**Bon week-end, Bises**


	5. Chapter 5  Rencontre

**Bonsoir les gens,**

**Comment allez-vous ? Comment survivez-vous à ce froid glacial ? Heureusement, la neige s'est calmée par ici (pas pour longtemps, d'après la météo…) Mais ça a fait du bien quand même. Maintenant, j'attends grave le retour de la chaleur (réelle ou lémonesque^^).**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. Je vais faire ça rapidement ce soir, puis je répondrai au fur et à mesure, cette semaine, ça devrait être plus calme pour me le permettre.**

**En tout cas, un grand merci pour votre enthousiasme, et pour la chance que vous me laissez sur ce coup-là. J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5**.** Rencontre. **

Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet en même temps qu'elle me claquait la porte au nez et lâchait ses cours au sol en me percutant.

« Oh désolée ! Je suis distraite en ce moment » S'excusa-t-elle tout en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

Je restai bêtement à la regarder faire, enregistrant en même temps son odeur parfaitement connue, la couleur de ses yeux, son sourire et ce qu'elle faisait. Je me baissai et lui tendis le dernier livre. Sa peau était moins pâle que dix-sept ans plus tôt…

« Tu es le nouveau » Dit-elle alors que nous nous relevions.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et serra ses livres contre elle.

« Edward Cullen, bonjour. » Acquiesçai-je en tendant la main pour serrer la sienne.

Elle regarda ma main avec un haussement de sourcils. Je compris mon erreur trop tard, j'avais eu tellement envie de sentir sa main contre la mienne que j'en avais oublié de prendre mes distances.

« Liz. On est ensemble en histoire, non ? »

J'acquiesçai. Avant la pause nous avions eu cours d'histoire ensemble. Elle avait passé l'heure à interroger le professeur sur ses interprétations.

« Tu es la fille au fond que le prof a rabroué. »

Elle grimaça.

« Tu verras, c'est un con. Il ne supporte pas que je lise d'autres bouquins avant son cours et que je m'en serve pour le contredire ou approfondir certaines des choses qu'il dit. Il aime tout maîtriser. »

Elle fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

« J'ai cru comprendre. » Souris-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle parle, Preston Abbott nous rejoignit. Je retins de justesse un grognement de mécontentement, et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine pour ne pas l'arracher à l'influence du lycéen.

« Chérie, je me disais que tu t'étais paumée, encore. » Rit-il.

« Hey ! » Elle tapa son bras avec un sourire. « Non, je faisais connaissance avec Edward. Un des nouveaux. » Précisa-t-elle en me désignant.

Il sembla seulement se rendre compte de ma présence. Enfin, c'était l'effet qu'il souhaitait me faire ressentir. Il n'avait pas apprécié de nous voir discuter, et s'était immiscé l'air de rien.

« Salut, Cullen, j'ai ton frère dans ma classe. Un dingue. »

« Heureusement qu'on n'est pas tous comme lui. » Plaisantai-je, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je bloquai ma respiration, de peur d'être de plus en plus tenté par son cou. Non seulement il s'approchait trop de Bella –j'avais encore son comportement de la veille à l'anniversaire surprise en travers de la gorge-, mais en plus il nous critiquait… Ce gamin était en sursis…

« Ouais, en tout cas, j'en connais une qui va avoir besoin de tous ces potins. »

« Preston Abbott, tu as intérêt à lui présenter des excuses ! »

Bella. Liz pointa un doigt sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

« Du calme, Lizzie, range tes griffes. » Rit-il en lui prenant les mains. « La solidarité féminine ! » Il se tourna vers moi avec un clin d'œil. « Bon, à plus. » Conclut-il en entrainant Bella (Liz) avec lui alors qu'elle le disputait.

Je sentis la grande main d'Emmet se poser sur mon épaule, alors que mon corps partait à la poursuite du couple. Ils tournèrent à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Du calme, Edward. » Murmura-t-il en serrant mon épaule.

« Il la touche. » Grondai-je.

« Tout ce que tu rêves de lui faire est interdit dans l'ensemble des Etats, et possiblement condamné par la peine de mort. »

Alice voulait paraitre amusée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Si je n'avais pas senti la vague de calme que Jasper m'envoyait, je crois que j'aurais facilement pu m'échapper de la prise d'Emmet. Je serrai les mâchoires, et fermai les yeux. Je me forçai à apprécier le calme dans mon corps et Emmet se détendit en même temps que moi.

« Tu te sens capable de retourner en cours ? » Demanda Rosalie.

Elle était aussi tendue que moi, mais parvenait à cacher cela, en partie. Je croisai son regard mordoré et vis dans ses pensées le noir de mes prunelles. Je m'aperçus combien j'étais tiraillé, et baissai les yeux.

« Non. Je vais rentrer. »

« Edward… » Commença Alice mais je secouai la tête, la suppliant de ne rien dire.

Elle comprit ma demande, et vint m'enlacer en pensant très fort à l'espoir que je devais garder de retrouver Bella telle que je la connaissais.

_Si tu l'as retrouvée maintenant, c'est que vous devez être ensemble. Assura-t-elle._

Je me détachai de son embrasse, et tentai un sourire.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à retourner en cours à leur tour, et je traversai leur masse pour rejoindre ma voiture.

La pluie battante amena l'odeur de l'herbe humide, des animaux mouillés…J'avais même l'impression que la douleur dans mon esprit pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Soudain, je m'arrêtai, et me tournai lentement vers le bâtiment. La pluie coulait sur mon visage et mes vêtements, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je voulais seulement voir Bella. Elle était quelque part derrière ces murs, et je devais la trouver.

Je scannai avec une certaine impatience les esprits des lycéens et enseignants.

Enfin, je la repérai. Les pensées d'April étaient tournées sur Liz. Elles se souriaient, écoutant à peine le professeur de trigonométrie, préférant discuter de la soirée de la veille sur un morceau de papier qu'elles se repassaient. Liz remerciait April. Celle-ci se félicitait et faisait promettre à Liz de ne plus être morose.

_« Je ferai ce que je peux. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien aussi cette soirée. » Ecrivait Liz._

_« Tant mieux ! » Approuvait April._

Je sentis autant que Liz les questions qu'April avait encore. Liz fronça les sourcils à l'intention de son amie.

J'avais l'avantage de connaitre la teneur de ses pensées, mais je voulais connaitre la réponse que Liz donnerait… Je restai à l'affût, jusqu'à ce qu'April cède.

_« Ca avait l'air d'aller, hier, avec Preston. »_

Liz détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. April s'inquiétait, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Mais pour d'autres raisons.

_« Y a eu pire. » Confia Liz par écrit._

April fronça les sourcils en lisant de tels propos et s'apprêtait à pousser Liz pour en savoir plus, mais l'alarme de l'exercice incendie retentit et tous les lycéens quittèrent le bâtiment avec entrain. Je m'approchai pour me mêler aux groupes, et l'air de rien, me postai suffisamment près de Liz (parce qu'il fallait que je m'habitue à l'appeler comme ça). Elle suivit April jusqu'à leur groupe d'amis, je reconnus la plupart de ceux qui étaient présents la veille à l'anniversaire. Mais son regard semblait chercher autre chose. Voir autre chose. J'examinai son expression sans y lire quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dix-sept ans plus tôt, peu avant sa disparition.

« Tu crois que c'est un simple exercice ? » S'enthousiasmaient certains.

« La police ne vient pas, alors c'en est un, oui. » Expliqua Liz.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure et bafouiller.

« D'où tu sais ça ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais ça paraît logique. »Se défendit-elle.

« S'il y avait quelque chose de grave, c'est sûr qu'on aurait déjà les flics sur le dos. » Approuva un jeune homme qu'April pensa comme Steven.

Personne n'avait à y redire, alors ils reprirent leurs conversations, espérant bien ne pas avoir à retourner en cours.

L'espoir fait vivre mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait servi à rien. Le principal avait fait rentrer tout le monde quelques minutes après que l'alarme se fut tue. Dans ma tête, les questions de mes frères et sœurs résonnaient, demandant si je restais ou pas. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, me dirigeant plutôt vers le cours où j'aurais dû me trouver avant l'exercice. Je m'assis à ma place, et passai d'un esprit à l'autre, juste pour passer le temps.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivée, plus personne ne tenait en place. Chacun attendait une nouvelle alerte pour avoir une excuse de quitter l'établissement plus tôt. En ce vendredi midi, tous voulaient se retrouver à la fête foraine qui s'installait ce soir-là. Je franchis les portes de la cantine en même temps que mes frères et sœurs. Sauf que je n'étais pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'eux. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller à la fête, Emmet et Jasper lançaient déjà des paris, et Alice sautait sur place à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer Liz officiellement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vu, parce qu'elle me bloquait son esprit, mais j'avais peur pour Liz. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice lui avait prévu ? !

Comme à notre habitude depuis notre arrivée ici, nous nous installâmes à l'opposé de la grande baie vitrée, face aux portes.

« Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous est le plus excité. » Soupira Rosalie en embrassant la salle d'un regard.

« Allez, Rose, on sait que tu aimes l'idée de cette fête foraine. Le soir, des jeunes partout… »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir me tenter ? »

Je souris en la voyant faire mine de frissonner. Emmet se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille et nous détournâmes tous les yeux pour au moins faire semblant de leur laisser cette intimité. Toutefois, les propos d'Emmet ne pouvaient être ignorés.

« Emmet ! Si tu t'avises de faire ça … »S'étrangla pratiquement Alice.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il, l'air innocent.

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie et la prit à partie. Je décidai que j'avais suffisamment entendu pour conclure ce que choisiraient de faire Rose et Em ce soir-là à la fête foraine. J'espérais juste qu'ils seraient discrets…

Je passais la baie vitrée quand je repérai Liz assise sur une table, un peu plus loin. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, une cigarette entre les doigts. Je grimaçai en pensant aux dégâts que cela pouvait causer chez elle, et me ravisai avant d'aller la lui retirer de force. Au lieu de cela, je marchai tranquillement vers elle.

Liz s'aperçut de ma présence alors que j'étais à quelques pas. Je souris et elle hocha la tête.

« Besoin d'air ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête, mais cette fête foraine les met sur des charbons ardents. » Acquiesça-t-elle en se déplaçant pour me laisser une place.

J'observai, une seconde, l'espace près d'elle avant de m'y installer. Liz posa ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre, sa main tenant la cigarette pendait devant elle.

« Tu en veux une ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant que je regardais sa main.

« Non, merci. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ton père est médecin et t'a pourri toute ta jeunesse contre les drogues… »

« Carlisle ne m'a rien dit de tel. Enfin, si. Mais il n'a pas insisté. »

« Alors, c'est un choix ? »Elle parut surprise.

« Oui. C'est si étonnant que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

J'aimais sa voix. J'aimais aussi la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient quand elle réfléchissait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant un point invisible devant nous.

« Tu connais beaucoup de jeunes qui ne craquent pas avec toutes ces possibilités ? »

Je réfléchis à ses propos. C'était étrange de parler de ça alors que la dernière fois, Bella et moi n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet.

« Peu, en effet. »

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Mais tu ne me convaincras pas. » La prévins-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de mentor. » Rit-elle en écrasant sa clope.

Je souris, et la vis descendre de la table. Elle prit son sac et s'arrêta. Je réalisai seulement qu'il était l'heure de retourner en cours. Un cours de physique, si je me souvenais bien. Je me levai à mon tour et attrapai mes affaires avant de la suivre. Quand nous entrâmes dans la cantine, le silence fut assourdissant. Personne ne s'était attendu à nous voir entrer ensemble. Preston fut le premier à bouger.

« Liz, on y va ? »

Il se leva et vint jusqu'à nous.

« J'ai biologie, Preston. On se retrouve en Espagnol. »

Il allait lui prendre le poignet, je lisais dans ses pensées qu'il voulait l'embrasser pour marquer son territoire, mais Liz s'échappa avant et nous la regardâmes quitter la pièce avec April et Catherine.

Preston se détourna en grommelant et je sortis à mon tour avant d'être intercepté par Emmet et Jasper.

« Quoi ? » Grognai-je en sentant leur présence à quelques pas.

« C'était bien joué. » Applaudit Em.

« Je dirai même plus, super bien joué. » Renchérit Jasper et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Mais encore, les gars ? On a cours, je vous rappelle. » Dis-je en me tournant vers eux.

« Oh oui ! Pardon, on pensait que tu étais trop sous le coup de tes émotions pour pouvoir te contrôler et donc que tu rentrerais à la maison. On n'avait pas compris combien cette fille te faisait de l'effet. » Ironisa Jasper.

« Ca va, vous allez vous foutre de moi encore longtemps ? »

« Loin de nous cette idée, Eddy, tu le sais. C'est seulement qu'on veut te prévenir. Ce petit Abbott a l'air hargneux. Ça serait dommage de t'attirer des ennuis à cause de lui… »

« Tu te rends compte combien tu es débile, ou pas ? » Haussai-je les sourcils.

Emmet plaça sa main sur son cœur, l'air infiniment blessé.

« Débile, moi ? Tu es vexant, Eddy. Je ne veux que m'assurer que ta petite idylle ne soit pas empoisonnée par le prétendant humain de ta petite copine. »

« Je ne t'écoute plus. Jazz, si tu pouvais lui faire comprendre… »Je m'interrompis. Ils étaient explosés de rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle, les mecs. Ce n'est pas facile, non plus. »

« Rassure-toi, va, on sera là pour empêcher le prétendant de s'en mêler ! »Jasper claqua mon épaule en riant puis il s'éloigna.

Emmet me fit un clin d'œil qu'il voulait entendu et suivit Jasper. Je soupirai, passai une main dans mes cheveux et me tournai vers la salle de physique. Le professeur était à la porte et semblait secoué. J'écoutai rapidement ses pensées, mais seul le fait de nous avoir vus discuter avec Em et Jazz qui se moquaient de moi semblait le déranger. Je lui passai devant pour entrer dans la salle et le saluai. Il suffoqua presque. Allez savoir !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans heurts, comme si l'excitation du matin était passée. Du moins, c'était ce qui pouvait se voir en apparence, parce qu'au fond des esprits, seuls les deux prochains jours comptaient. Chacun allait même de ses pronostics quant aux attractions et rendez-vous possibles. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Quand je pus enfin quitter le lycée de Green Bay, tous les projets des autres lycéens me tournaient en tête. Je rejoignis ma voiture, suivi plus ou moins près par Alice et Jasper. Emmet et Rosalie s'étaient déjà éclipsés, prétextant une course à faire avant de nous retrouver à la fête foraine.

« Tu manges à la maison ? »

« Rendez-vous à 9h ! »

Se trouver sur le parking du lycée ne gênait personne pour s'interpeler, apparemment. Je secouai la tête et m'installai au volant.

« Et nous, on y va à quelle heure ? » Demanda Jasper.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vis Alice se concentrer. Elle sourit et croisa mon regard.

« A 9h01. »

« Toujours aussi précise » Salua son compagnon en prenant sa main.

« Que veux-tu ! Je ne serais pas une voyante sinon. »

Ils continuèrent à se lancer des fleurs le temps du trajet. Lorsque j'arrêtais la voiture devant chez nous, Esmée était dehors en train de nettoyer un meuble.

« Bonjour. Alors cette journée ? » Sourit-elle en remettant une de ses portes au meuble.

« Les garçons se sont chamaillés à cause de Bella. Ce soir, on va à la fête foraine. » Expliqua Alice en l'aidant.

« On s'est pas chamaillé à cause de Bella, Alice, mais à cause de Preston Abbott. » Nuança Jasper.

« Qui est le petit copain de Bella. Enfin, de Liz. » Insista sa compagne en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

« Vous avez raison d'aller à la fête foraine, ça vous fera du bien. » Les interrompit Esmée avec un sourire entendu.

« Oh oui ! Jazz va même demander d'arrêter la grande roue quand on sera au sommet ! » Applaudit Alice en entrant dans la maison.

En voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux de Jasper, je retins un fou rire et aidai Esmée à rentrer le meuble dans le garage à cause de la pluie qui recommençait à tomber.

« Tu aurais dû attendre qu'on soit là pour t'aider. »Assurai-je en voyant le travail qu'elle avait abattu dans la maison.

Tous les meubles avaient repris un air neuf, comme Esmée en avait l'habitude dès que nous déménagions.

« Vous avez autre chose à faire, Edward. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Je l'observai vaquer dans la pièce, avant de me rendre jusqu'au piano. Je m'assis, les doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Mais je ne fis pas un geste. J'écoutais l'air en mouvement dans la maison au fur et à mesure que les autres bougeaient. J'entendais encore la voix de Liz dans ma tête. Ses propos, avec la moquerie derrière. Je revoyais le rire dans ses yeux. Je souris. Mes doigts frôlèrent les noires et blanches. Je tombais à nouveau amoureux de Bella.

« Tu es pensif, Edward. »

« C'est ce que les autres disent depuis longtemps, Esmée. »

« Tu l'es plus que d'habitude, alors. »

Elle s'assit à mes côtés sur le banc, son attention entièrement tournée vers moi. Je baissai les yeux. Je me sentais comme un adolescent.

« Liz ne sait pas qui elle est. » Commençai-je.

« Tu aimerais le lui dire. »

« Oui. » Je grimaçai. « Non. Peut-être que cette situation n'est là que pour me montrer que nous n'étions pas censés être ensemble… »

« Ou peut-être qu'il y a autre chose en jeu et que tu vas devoir te battre encore plus pour pouvoir être avec elle. »

Je la regardai dans les yeux.

« Elle est différente. Plus heureuse, je crois. »

« Mais ? »Devina-t-elle.

« Parfois, son regard est étrange. Cette après-midi, encore, elle m'a regardé et…Son regard est devenu comme flou. On aurait dit qu'elle perdait le sens de la réalité et que quelque chose se déréglait. » Je soupirai.

Cela faisait quelques jours à peine que nous étions à Green Bay, et autant de temps que je savais que Bella et Liz n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Mais rien d'autre. Je ne savais même pas si un jour la vérité serait découverte.

« Laisse-lui du temps, Edward. Je suis sûre qu'elle va réaliser qu'il y a quelque chose. Elle viendra d'elle-même. »

Esmée serra mon épaule, réconfortante. J'acquiesçai.

« Elle m'a tellement manqué. »

« A nous aussi. Profite de ces moments avec elle, d'accord ? Les choses vont s'arranger. »

« C'est ce qu'Alice espère. »

« Alors ça va arriver. » Décréta-t-elle en se levant, l'air enjoué.

**POV extérieur**

« Mais, bon sang, elle était pas obligée de me faire la morale, comme ça ! »

Liz sentait qu'elle s'énervait. Elle ferma les yeux, rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Tu la connais, Catherine ne voulait pas à mal. Elle a pris le parti de Preston parce qu'il avait une sale tête quand tu l'as planté à la cantine… »

« April, pas toi ! »

Liz regarda son téléphone portable dans sa main, comme si elle pouvait voir sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je dis juste que vous vous faites la tête pour rien avec Cathy. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Liz. « Mais, vous savez que je n'aime pas les démonstrations en public, et j'ai vu sur son visage qu'il comptait en faire. Ce qui était ridicule ! »

« Je crois juste qu'il a pas aimé que tu parles avec le nouveau. »

« Arrête, on s'est dit deux mots avec Edward, c'est pas la mort ! »

« Je sais, je sais, tu nous l'as dit. »

« Bon. Et puis Preston ne va pas me faire la tête parce que je parle avec Edward ou un autre ! »

Elle était exaspérée. A un moment, Preston la laissait seule dans son coin et un autre il ne supportait pas de ne pas l'avoir à portée de mains. Et après, ils disaient que c'était elle la lunatique !

« Mais non, tu parles avec Steven ou Brad, et il ne dit rien. Ça lui passera va. Bon, changeons de sujet. Ta voiture ou la mienne ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller à la fête foraine. » Comprit-elle immédiatement.

« Liz ! Tu dois venir, c'est la soirée d'ouverture, et puis il y a un super groupe de rock pour l'ambiance. »

« April, je suis fatiguée. »

« D'accord, fais ta mamie. De mon côté, je vais m'enfiler toutes les barbes à papa et je dégommerai tout ce que je peux. »

Liz sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Si April réussissait à dégommer quelque chose, ça serait son estomac.

« Alors, tu viens ? » Espéra-t-elle après une minute de silence.

« D'accord ! Mais juste pour t'éviter d'avoir une indigestion tout le week-end ! »

« Parfait ! Tu viens me chercher. »Décida-t-elle.

« Si tu veux. Mais d'abord, je veux me prendre une douche. »

« Bien. Alors à toute à l'heure. Et prends ton bloc note, on sait jamais ! »

Liz accepta et raccrocha en souriant. Elle prépara son sac selon les recommandations de sa meilleure amie puis elle fila à la douche.

« Liz ? Tu sors ? »

Courtney frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Oui. On va à la fête foraine avec les copains. »

« Ah bon, et depuis quand ? »

« Maman ! On est vendredi, et j'ai fait mes devoirs et mes corvées… »

« Oh je m'en doute. »

« Alors, s'il-te-plait ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

Courtney fronça les sourcils et suivit sa fille, en serviette de bain, jusque dans sa chambre.

« Ne me dis pas que ce sont tes dix-sept ans qui te font cet effet. »

« Non ! Mais je ne suis pas sortie depuis longtemps. Et puis, il y a un super groupe de rock. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais promets-moi d'être prudente. »

« Oui, maman ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Je sais faire attention à moi. Et je sais que je ne dois pas m'allonger sous la grande roue. »

Liz parla tout en choisissant le pull qui s'accorderait le mieux à son jean slim.

« Je vais en faire des cauchemars, merci ma chérie ! » Grimaça Courtney en lui tendant une chemise bleu nuit.

« Je t'en prie, maman. » Approuva Liz en l'enfilant.

Elle claqua une bise sur la joue de sa mère, passa un coup de crayon sur ses paupières, puis attrapa veste et bottes pour se sauver. Elle était à peine dans sa voiture qu'elle reçut un SMS de la part d'April « Tu fais quoi ? ». Elle sourit et démarra en voyant sa mère sur le perron de la maison. Elle lui fit signe en se dirigeant vers la maison d'April au bout de la rue.

La fête battait déjà son plein, et il n'était même pas 21h. Liz et April retrouvèrent les autres au premier stand venu. Brad embrassa rapidement sa copine en lui tendant la plus énorme barbe à papa qu'elle ait jamais vue. Liz se posta près de Preston et demanda son attention d'un frôlement de ses doigts sur sa paume. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers elle, une lueur étonnée et expectative dans son regard.

« Il y a eu malentendu. »Sourit-elle en criant pour se faire entendre.

Décidément, les haut-parleurs avaient été branchés à fond.

Preston se rapprocha.

« Tu t'excuses ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. « On passe la soirée que tous les deux ? » Proposa-t-il, l'air de rien.

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, il lui fit remarquer que Catherine et Steven s'étaient déjà éloignés, main dans la main, alors qu'April et Bradley étaient dans leur bulle. Liz accepta et se laissa guider dans la foule. Ils avaient leurs doigts entrelacés, et parmi tous ces couples, elle se dit que ça n'était pas grave.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi, avec Cullen ? » Demanda-t-il, sa bouche collée à son oreille.

« De cigarettes ! » S'exaspéra-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

Ils bloquaient le passage, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement accepter qu'elle ait fait le premier pas, et passer à autre chose ? !

« De quoi ? »

« Il ne fume pas, et on a papoté trente secondes ! Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie ? »

Elle détacha sa main de la sienne et fit demi-tour.

Liz suivit le cours de ses pensées, envahie par le bruit alentour, bousculée à tout va, sans vraiment s'intéresser aux activités proposées. Devant elle, à l'autre bout du champ où s'était installée la fête, la grande roue faisait des tours encore et toujours, s'emplissant à peine les sièges vidés. Les lumières de la roue rivalisaient avec celle des stands. Les éclats de rire et bavardages rivalisaient aussi avec les chansons que braillaient les haut-parleurs.

« Pourquoi tu es toute seule ? »

Liz reconnut la voix malgré le brouhaha. Elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« On n'avait pas les mêmes envies. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

April lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina à sa suite jusque sous une tente. Là, elles retrouvèrent les autres. Liz soupira, voyant que Preston avait trouvé à s'occuper pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, cette fois-ci, mais continua plutôt de malmener le flipper en face de lui.

« Catherine, viens ! »Cria April.

Liz lut la question dans les yeux de sa deuxième meilleure amie. Elle fit un pas vers elle, se disant que si elle devait perdre quelqu'un ce soir-là, ça ne serait pas sa meilleure amie. Catherine sourit, et son regard s'illumina. Elle délaissa Steven et son verre, attrapa son sac et les trois amies quittèrent la tente. Elles hésitèrent un instant avant de se décider. Elles passèrent au bar, commandèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la grande roue. Elles avancèrent en silence, surtout parce qu'il était trop difficile de parler, tout en traversant la foule.

Liz découvrit que la scène se trouvait non loin, et fut étonnée que le son soit moins fort à cet endroit que dans le reste du champ.

« Ah ! Merci, seigneur ! » Soupira Catherine en s'asseyant sur le tronc d'arbre déposé ici.

« J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes tympans. » Approuva April.

« Ils sont bons, pourtant. »

Liz regardait les chanteurs et musiciens. L'un d'eux bougeait en rythme avec sa queue de cheval et sa guitare électrique, pendant qu'un autre se déchainait sur sa batterie, mais le rythme n'était pas mauvais. Elle marqua deux, trois minutes le rythme avant de revenir à ce que disaient ses amies.

« Steven jure qu'ils sont en playback. »

« On s'en fout ! On va danser ? »

April désigna la piste improvisée devant la scène.

« Parfait pour moi ! »Assura Catherine en se levant et tendant les mains vers elle.

« Ca nous fera du bien. » Accepta Liz, en prenant la main de Catherine.

Elles se sourirent et se suivirent jusqu'à trouver un espace assez large pour qu'elles puissent s'y installer et danser à leur envie.

Les trois amies passèrent de la piste improvisée au stand à boissons non loin, pendant près d'une heure. Elles rirent ensemble, et partagèrent ce moment comme il l'était : un moment rien qu'à elles, un moment qu'elles n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'avoir depuis l'été. Chacune dansa avec les autres comme avec ses sœurs. Après tout, elles se considéraient toutes comme une même famille. Quand April commença à grimacer à cause de ses nouvelles chaussures, elles quittèrent la piste d'un commun accord. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles rejoignirent le coin tranquille qu'elles avaient investi près d'une heure auparavant.

« Je vais chercher à boire. » Annonça Liz en se relevant.

« Bonne idée, ma sœur ! » Approuva Catherine avec un sourire béat.

Liz secoua la tête, amusée, et se dirigea vers le stand. Elle dut se frayer un chemin, jouer des coudes et grogner quand on lui marchait dessus, avant d'atteindre son but. Mais quand elle y fut, elle s'y accrocha, et se pencha par-dessus la planche pour couvrir le raffut que faisaient les joueurs sur la scène.

Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le mec en face d'elle lui dire qu'il n'avait pas compris. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à relancer sa commande quand elle vit Edward Cullen avec un plateau et sa commande.

« Hey ! Tu bosses ici ? » S'étonna-t-elle en sortant déjà sa monnaie.

« C'est un ami, je me suis dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas que je te serve. J'ai entendu ce que tu voulais. »

Il souriait, et dans son regard, elle lisait de la curiosité et autre chose d'indistinct.

« Ca c'est cool ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait signe direct ! »

« Je t'en prie. »

Ils restèrent à s'observer un instant de plus, et ce fut suffisant pour que le cerveau de Liz l'assaille encore d'images floues. Elle sentit même son cœur s'emballer, comme s'il paniquait. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, et s'appuya contre la planche derrière elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Edward était à deux pas d'elle, une main sur son avant-bras. Liz inspira à fond, ce qui lui causa la naissance d'une nouvelle migraine. Elle grimaça et apposa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Bon sang ! Ca faisait pourtant quelques jours que ça se calmait !

« Liz, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui. » Grogna-t-elle, mais elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendue.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir… »

« Ca va, ça doit être le bruit et la fatigue. Ce n'est rien. » Elle se dégagea, se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment tout près d'elle, ses bras l'encerclant presque contre lui.

Il sembla réaliser la même chose, parce qu'il s'éloigna d'un pas, l'air contrit.

« Merci pour la commande. » Parvint-elle à dire en prenant le plateau et retournant vers ses amies.

Dans sa poitrine, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, et dans sa tête et son corps, toutes sortes d'impressions grandissaient. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Au même moment, ce fut comme si l'intégralité de la foule se dirigeait vers la scène, en hurlant. Liz sentit qu'on la percutait, l'écartait, sans ménagement. Elle sentit son plateau lui échapper des mains, son sac fut emporté et elle referma à peine les doigts dessus qu'elle tombait, d'autres personnes étaient déjà à terre, près d'elle.

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel elle entendit les gens s'interpeller avant que la plupart se relèvent autour d'elle.

« Liz, tu n'as rien ? »

Edward était au-dessus d'elle, vraiment inquiet. Elle était à plat ventre, la tête dans la boue. Elle considéra qu'elle avait le droit de grogner.

« Lizzie ! »

Cette fois c'était April qui paniquait. Elle releva la tête, et grimaça quand elle se redressa. Non seulement sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais en plus, elle avait mal au poignet. Elle le plaça contre elle, alors que son amie la palpait.

« Arrête, April. Ça ira. C'est une mauvaise chute, c'est tout. »

« Mais, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! »S'écria Catherine.

« Je te voyais, et d'un seul coup, tu as disparu ! »Insista April.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, Liz. »

Sa voix était tendre, et pourtant ferme. Liz releva le menton et s'apprêtait à le remercier gentiment, mais la douleur lui cloua le bec.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il a raison, Liz, tu saignes ! »

Elle porta la main à son front et vérifia ce que son amie lui disait.

« Et merde ! Tu crois qu'il faut des points de suture ? »

« Sur le front ? Ca va être trop douloureux, ma pauvre ! »

« Cathy, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai l'habitude ? »

« Je t'emmène si tu veux. Ça permettra aux filles de poursuivre leur soirée. »

« Edward Cullen veut t'emmener à l'hôpital, Lizzie… »Chuchota, autant que possible, Catherine.

« J'ai entendu, Cathy, merci. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Liz commença à se lever, constatant qu'elle serait, sinon couverte de bleus, au moins courbaturée dès le lendemain.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à être entourée, mais elle était la seule à se trouver près d'Edward Cullen. A quelques pas, elle découvrit même une de ses sœurs, la petite brune. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et des signes avant que Liz ne reporte son attention sur ce que ses amies disaient à Edward.

« …Elle passe son temps à l'hosto, ne t'inquiète pas, elle le connait par cœur ! »

« Catherine ! »Se plaignit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Soigne-toi bien ! »

« Mais ! » April eut à peine le temps de râler que Catherine l'attirait à l'opposé de là où Liz et Edward se trouvaient.

Liz soupira et regarda, contrite, Edward.

« Bon, bah je crois qu'elles ont décidé pour nous…Si ça te dérange, je peux me débrouiller… »

« Allons-y, ma voiture est par là. »

Il lui indiqua le chemin et elle sentit la main qu'il passa dans son dos pour la guider. Autour d'eux, les autres recommençaient à danser, papoter et participer aux attractions. Elle réalisa que si elle n'avait pas senti la main d'Edward dans son dos, elle se serait crue isolée du monde, peut-être même inexistante.

**Note : alors, ce mélange de POV, ça vous convient ? Et non, contrairement à ce que certaines souhaitent, je ne ferai pas de POV Edward pour tout le reste de cette fiction. La raison ? C'est bien pratique de pouvoir changer de POV quand je n'arrive plus à gérer avec l'un. Lol**

**Merci encore et, surtout, bonne saint valentin en avance pour celles et ceux qui la fêteront, et sinon, bah à la semaine prochaine ) )**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	6. Chapter 6  A l'hôpital

**Bonsoir les gens ! Et bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui y sont !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, pour ma part, ça a été assez productif mais aussi fatiguant. Heureusement que j'ai 15 jour pour m'en remettre )**

**Voici donc la suite de cette fiction, comme vous me l'avez encore réclamée.**

**Un énorme merci à tout le monde pour le soutien, les reviews, les ajouts…J'adore tout ça.**

**So : je ne crois pas qu'Edward tienne longtemps loin de Liz p Lol**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Ch6- A l'hôpital**

**POV Extérieur**

Edward conduisait en silence, le regard perdu sur la route. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais s'en empêchait. Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'appui.

« On est presque arrivé. » Se sentit-il obligé de dire.

« Merci. »

Que répondre d'autre ?

« Essaie de ne pas t'endormir. » Conseilla-t-il et elle acquiesça doucement.

« J'ai l'habitude. »

Son regard se posa sur elle, inquiet.

« Je faisais souvent des visites à l'hôpital quand j'étais petite. C'est sûr que ça faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas retournée… »Grimaça-t-elle en voyant déjà les escaliers à la porte principale du bâtiment.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, mais il faut quand même faire surveiller. »

« Merci, maman. » Rit-elle alors qu'il coupait le moteur.

Il eut un léger sourire, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait peu vu sourire, au contraire du reste de sa famille.

« Désolée, je suis méchante. »

« Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. On y va ? »

« Pff ! T'façon, si je n'y vais pas avec toi, j'en connais deux qui m'y amèneront de forces ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall de l'hôpital, Edward guidant Liz directement vers les urgences.

« Attends là, je reviens. » Demanda-t-il en lui indiquant un fauteuil.

« Je dois me présenter… »

« Je vais chercher mon père. »

« Oh ! Okay. »

Elle s'assit et le vit s'éloigner, comme s'il savait parfaitement où trouver son père. Pendant son attente, Liz observa ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il y avait des visages qu'elle avait reconnus de la fête, ils attendaient aussi que quelqu'un se tourne vers eux. Les infirmières faisaient pourtant aussi vite que possible, mais elles semblaient en sous effectif. Liz se cala dans son fauteuil, réalisa qu'il n'était pas stable, et soupira. Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle, ce soir-là.

« On a dit que tu ne devais pas t'endormir. » Gronda une voix à son oreille.

Liz ouvrit les yeux, et repéra Edward, penché sur elle, et un homme blond, pâle et pourtant avenant derrière lui. Elle se redressa et leva le menton.

« Je ne m'endormais pas ! J'ai juste fermé les yeux ! »

« Si tu le dis. Je te présente Carlisle, mon père. Voici Liz, elle a été bousculée. Il lui faut des points de suture et bander son poignet gauche… »

« Hey ! J'ai encore ma langue, je peux m'expliquer moi-même ! »

Liz se leva et regarda le médecin dans les yeux. Elle repéra la couleur étrange, qu'elle avait déjà vue dans ceux d'Edward, mais ne s'en formalisa pas immédiatement.

« Suivez-moi, Elizabeth. »

Sa voix était aussi douce et ferme qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Elle obtempéra, sentant qu'Edward les suivait. Le docteur Cullen lui ouvrit la porte et elle pénétra dans une salle où plusieurs lits étaient déjà occupés. Elle le suivit jusqu'au fond de la salle, derrière un rideau qu'il tira. Derrière, elle devina la silhouette d'Edward et elle souffla de soulagement. Elle avait craint qu'il suive jusqu'ici.

« Vous avez mal à la tête ? »

« Oui. Mais rien d'insurmontable. »

« Edward a raison, il faut des points de suture. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle acquiesça, et écouta les bruits dans la salle. Certains patients s'agitaient et les infirmiers leur demandaient de se calmer. Liz soupira et le docteur Cullen revint avec son kit de nettoyage. Elle inspira à fond quand elle vit qu'il allait poser le coton sur sa blessure. Elle détourna le regard quand il sortit le nécessaire pour lui faire ses points. Mais en peu de temps, le docteur avait terminé et s'intéressait à son poignet.

« Il est juste foulé. Vous voulez qu'on fasse une radio quand même ? »

« Je crois que ça ira. Si j'ai trop mal, j'en demanderai une. »

Le médecin sourit tout en commençant à stabiliser son poignet pour ensuite le bander.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous semblez habituée. »

« Je le suis. A une époque, je passais mon temps ici. »

« Miss catastrophe ? »

« Hey ! » Sourit-elle, avant de reprendre, « C'est pas faux. Une amie de ma mère lui conseillait de prendre une chambre à l'année pour moi… »

Elle secoua la tête et le regretta.

« Vous avez besoin d'une ordonnance ? »

« On sait jamais, oui. Merci, docteur. »

« C'est mon travail. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, le temps que le médecin finisse son travail et lui apporte deux comprimés à avaler. Liz eut à peine reposé le verre sur la tablette qu'elle entendait la voix inquiète de sa mère.

« Je suis là, maman. Je n'ai rien. » La devança-t-elle alors que Courtney apparaissait de son côté du rideau.

« Liz, April nous a appelés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as rien ? Il faut que tu sois hospitalisée ? »

« Grand dieu non ! Dites-le-lui, docteur. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Votre fille a besoin de repos, rien de grave. Attention à son poignet, quand même. »

« Merci. Et vous aussi, Edward, merci beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est rien. Liz aurait difficilement pu conduire seule. »Sourit-il en ne regardant que Liz.

« C'est vrai. On peut y aller ? Ton père nous attend… »

Liz interrogea le médecin du regard, et descendit, à son signal, de son lit. Elle laissa sa mère lui enfiler sa veste, et se retourna au dernier moment vers Edward. Il l'observait avec plus d'inquiétude qu'il n'aurait dû, mais elle lut aussi autre chose de flou dans ses yeux. Et puis, leurs regards se croisèrent et Liz perdit ses mots. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour le remercier, et ce fut comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose se passait. Il lui sourit, et son cœur se serra. C'était comme si elle aurait dû parler, dire n'importe quoi…

Dans la voiture, Liz écouta le babillage de ses parents, quant à leurs projets pour le week-end. Il lui sembla qu'ils voulaient annuler.

« Non, je peux rester toute seule, ne vous inquiétez pas ! De toute façon, j'ai des devoirs, et du ménage à faire dans ma chambre. »

Courtney se retourna.

« Tu es sûre ? Ma chérie, on peut très bien annuler ce voyage… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu es épuisée, et papa aussi. Prenez-vous un temps rien que pour vous. C'est un ordre ! »

Elle les pointa du doigt, avec un sourire.

Personne ne put dire autre chose, puisque le téléphone de Liz se mit à sonner. Elle lut le nom de l'appelant et sourit encore plus.

« April, je n'ai rien du tout ! Un poignet foulé, c'est tout. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt ? »

« Je sors juste de l'hôpital. Merci d'avoir prévenu mes parents. »

« Oh ! Mauvais plan ? Tu aurais préféré que ça soit Edward ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. D'où ça te vient, ça ? »

« Bah écoute, il avait l'air très dévoué… »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Hum. C'est ce que tu dis. N'empêche, demain tu passes ? »

« D'accord, je t'appelle pour te dire quand. »

« Super ! Oh ! Appelle Cathy, elle s'inquiétait aussi. »

« Pas de soucis, dès que je raccroche avec toi. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bisous, à demain. Tu me raconteras tout ! »

Liz ne répondit rien, soupirant plutôt. Elle vit qu'ils arrivaient déjà presque chez elle alors elle appela rapidement Catherine. Elles eurent à peu près le même type de conversation qu'avec April, et Liz se demanda si elles ne s'étaient pas donné le mot. Ses amies lui avaient quand même fait promettre de les rejoindre le lendemain.

« Tu pourras monter ? » Demanda son père.

« Oui, papa. Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu et se laver les dents. Avec un bras en moins, c'était difficile, mais elle parvint à ressembler à quelque chose pour aller se coucher. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle trouva sa mère sur son lit avec une tisane chaude.

« Je me suis dit que tu voudrais te réchauffer. » Sourit-elle.

« Merci, maman. »

Elle s'assit à côté et accepta la tasse.

« Ca a été, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal ? »

« Ca va. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Alors, tu es sûre, pas besoin que ton père et moi restions demain ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Je vais dormir un maximum, puis je vais bosser et j'irai voir April parce qu'elle me l'a fait promettre. Rien de bien intéressant. »

« Tu me rassures, j'aurais pu croire que c'était pour mieux être tranquille pour recevoir un certain preux chevalier chez toi. »

« Quoi ? ! Maman ! »

Liz se sentit rougir et détourna le regard en prenant le prétexte de poser sa tasse vide sur la table de nuit.

« Oh ! Allez, tu peux me le dire. Ça se comprendrait, Edward est vraiment très mignon. »

« Il n'a fait que m'accompagner à l'hôpital, parce que les filles m'ont lâchée. »

« Ah oui ? ! Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'elles voudraient t'accompagner pour être sûres que tu allais bien ? »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'inquiètent. Mais elles ont préféré me jeter, pas très discrètement, dans les bras d'Edward. Tout ça parce qu'elles veulent des potins sur le nouveau ! »

Liz s'allongea dans ses draps, dépitée par ses amies.

« C'est tout ? »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'en théorie, je sors avec Preston. »

Elle ferma les yeux, mais elle sentit la question de sa mère avant qu'elle la pose.

« En théorie ? »

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. On sort ensemble, je ne vais pas me mettre à traîner avec un autre. »

Sa mère la scrutait, elle le savait, malgré ses yeux fermés.

« Maman, j'aimerais dormir. »

« Oui, tu as raison. On se voit demain matin, avant de partir. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit. »

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, prit la tasse de tisane vide et referma la porte de sa chambre. Liz roula en boule sous ses draps et au lieu de s'endormir, elle passa un moment à observer ce qui se passait derrière sa fenêtre fermée. Rien de particulier, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

A un moment donné, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et Liz sentit son esprit s'apaiser, acceptant le sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin. Liz tira les draps au-dessus d'elle, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mais elle fut à peine endormie que son cerveau lui montra toutes sortes de rêves bien réels.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle se voyait clairement, face à un miroir, dans une chambre minuscule,

entourée de sa sœur cadette et leur chien de garde. Il n'était pas censé être à l'intérieur de la maison, mais quand leurs parents avaient le dos tourné, les deux jeunes filles le laissaient faire. Elles lui donnaient une nouvelle portion de nourriture avant de s'allonger près de lui et de chuchoter à propos de tout et de rien et surtout de leurs rêves d'avenir…

OoOoOoOoO

« Lizzie ? »

Elle ouvrit violemment les yeux, fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à sa fenêtre, et se redressa. Elle aperçut sa mère à sa porte.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle se frotta les yeux, et grimaça en se souvenant de l'état dans lequel était son poignet.

« Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir déjà debout. Il est presque 10 heures, Liz. »

Courtney entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de sa fille. Elle posa sa main sur son front, inquiète.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste…mal dormi. »

« Des cauchemars ? Ca t'arrive souvent après tes passages à l'hôpital. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Chérie, je crois que nous allons annuler. »

« Non, allez-y. Je vais rester un moment au lit, histoire de me remettre totalement. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui ! »

Liz embrassa sa mère pour la rassurer.

« Je t'appelle dès que je me lève, ok ? »

Courtney observa les cernes sous les yeux de sa fille, son regard presque hagard. Elle soupira. De toute façon, après la soirée qu'elle avait passée, ça n'était pas étonnant.

« D'accord. Ton père et moi nous préparons et nous partons. Tu as de quoi manger dans le frigo. »

« J'imagine ! Si je voulais inviter un régiment, il devrait rester plusieurs jours pour tout éliminer, je parie. »

« Dis donc ! Je veille sur toi, c'est différent. »

« Et tu le fais très bien. Allez, file finir ta valise, sinon vous ne serez jamais partis. » L'incita Liz.

« Tu as raison. Dors encore, alors. »

« Oh oui ! Et puis ensuite je profiterai de ce soleil, promis. »

Courtney hocha la tête et regarda sa fille se rallonger. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Elle soupira, referma la porte et descendit rejoindre son époux dans le salon. Il l'attendait, un peu inquiet.

« Lizzie préfère rester au lit encore un peu. On peut y aller. »

« Elle est grande, si elle avait vraiment envie qu'on reste, elle nous le dirait. » Affirma-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour baiser son front.

« Je sais. Mais je m'inquiète quand même. »

« Tu es bien une mère, alors ! »

Il se moqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse les gros yeux, puis ils rassemblèrent leurs dernières affaires et quittèrent la maison.

Courtney regarda la maison s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'ils roulaient. Elle soupira à nouveau. Liz avait raison, que pourrait-elle faire alors que sa fille allait dormir ?

OoOoOoOoO

La pluie tombait drue contre la fenêtre, même la branche trop basse de l'arbre de l'autre côté frappait contre la vitre. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, au contraire, elle continuait de préparer le repas pour elle et son père. Elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer, alors autant mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Elle avait rapidement fini ses devoirs, téléphoné à Renée pour lui faire un bilan sur les semaines passées à Forks, puis elle avait allumé la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond. Non pas qu'elle avait peur du silence, mais ça l'empêchait d'imaginer en long et en large la réaction de Charlie face au nom de son nouveau, et premier, petit copain…

Liz remua dans son lit, et le décor changea autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans cette cuisine ni dans sa chambre. Elle était dans un grand bureau, dans un grand immeuble, et en face d'elle, c'était son père. Non pas Scott Walter, mais un homme aux cheveux grisonnants dont elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom. En fait, elle était paralysée devant ce magna de l'entreprise. Cette entreprise pour laquelle il voulait qu'elle s'intéresse un peu plus au lieu de rêvasser et d'écrire sans cesse dans son calepin marron…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cette fois, Liz s'éveilla tout à fait. Elle était en sueur, mais elle se doutait que c'était plutôt ses cauchemars qui lui faisaient cet effet. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, et tenta, en le réalisant, de reprendre une respiration calme et posée.

Bon sang, elle avait une sacrée imagination ! Et elle ne savait même pas d'où ça lui venait. Surtout, d'où lui venaient tous ces prénoms, ces atmosphères…

Liz frissonna dans son lit malgré sa couverture et les rayons que le Soleil dardait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se livra à l'astre solaire. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser emporter ainsi dans son imagination ?

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, espèce d'idiote ! » Se fustigea-t-elle en éloignant les couvertures.

Elle se souvint seulement à ce moment-là de son poignet blessé et grimaça de douleur quand son front l'élança.

Un cachet d'aspirine et une bonne douche plus tard, Liz s'attelait à ses devoirs sans entrain. Derrière ses paupières, outre la douleur qui refusait de passer, les noms et les lieux que son inconscient lui avait montré lui revenaient par vagues. Parfois un visage s'y mêlait et elle devait s'arrêter pour fermer ses paupières et appuyer ses doigts contre ses tempes. Elle abandonna bien vite la bataille et décida qu'elle devait se changer totalement les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'une après-midi avec ses meilleures amies ?

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la maison d'April. Celle-ci était déjà sur le perron, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un simple débardeur et vieux short pour vêtements.

« Je t'accorde qu'il fasse chaud pour la saison, mais quand même, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » Sourit-elle en embrassant sa meilleure amie.

« Fais pas ta rabat-joie ! C'est sûrement le dernier soleil de l'année, et je compte bien en profiter. Viens, j'ai sorti la crème glacée et Cathy a fait les petits gâteaux. »

« C'est vrai, profitons du dernier soleil pour prendre nos pires kilos ! » Rit-elle en suivant son amie dans la cuisine.

« Je ne t'écouterai pas, Liz, pas la peine d'essayer de me culpabiliser. L'heure est grave, alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! » Lança Catherine en indiquant aux filles de s'installer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'étonna Liz avant de voir les regards inquisiteurs de ses amies. « Les filles ! » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tu as promis que tu nous raconterais tout ! »

« J'ai promis de venir vous voir, pas de vous raconter ce qui ne s'est pas passé ! Vous êtes têtues, les filles. Edward m'a emmenée en silence à l'hôpital, ensuite il a appelé son père pour m'ausculter et il m'a laissée repartir avec mes parents. Voilà, fin de l'histoire. »

Catherine la considéra avec intérêt puis déclara

« La dernière fois au moins tu avais appris qu'il ne fumait pas. »

« Désolée de te décevoir, Cathy. Mais j'avais autre chose en tête que de découvrir son vilain secret. »

« Genre lui sauter dessus à pleine bouche ? » Proposa April en piquant un petit gâteau au centre de la table.

« Non ! Genre trouver un coin pour me coucher et dormir. »

« Dans ses bras, ça aurait pu valoir le coup. »Renchérit Cathy.

« Vous êtes désespérantes, les filles ! J'abandonne d'essayer de vous convaincre qu'il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi. Et puis, je vous rappelle que vous m'avez lâchée, j'étais supposée faire quoi ? »

Liz attaqua directement la crème glacée. Menthe-chocolat. Ça lui allait parfaitement. Pendant ce temps, ses amies déblatérèrent sur la soirée qu'elle aurait pu passer avec Edward si elle s'en était donné la peine.

« Promis, la prochaine fois que je croise Edward, je lui arrache ses putains de vêtements et je le chevauche jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je vous ferai un compte-rendu très détaillé par la suite. »

Les filles la regardèrent comme si elle débarquait, puis, elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. April essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Lâche-toi, Liz ! T'es une warrior ! »

Elles se tapèrent dans la main puis finirent leurs premières assiettes de gâteaux et glace.

« N'empêche que j'aimerais te voir faire ça ! » Déclara Catherine et aux regards des autres, elle rougit pour se justifier « Je veux dire, pas l'action en elle-même, mais juste pour pouvoir mâter Cullen. Hey ! Je suis pas une voyeuse, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? »

« C'est pas nous qui l'avons dit ! » Se défendit Liz en levant les mains devant elle.

« Ca ne nous serait même pas venu à l'idée. Alors comme ça, tu te la joues voyeuse ? » S'amusa April.

« Pff ! N'importe quoi ! D'avoir entraperçu mes parents en pleine action y a quelques années m'a largement suffi ! »

Un frisson parcourut chacune d'elles. Les amies changèrent de sujet, un moment, avant d'en venir à leurs couples respectifs. Cathy raconta sa soirée une fois qu'April avait demandé à Bradley de la ramener. April expliqua qu'elle retournait à la fête foraine ce soir, juste avec Brad parce qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise.

« C'est bête que vous vous soyez encore disputés avec Preston. » Tenta Catherine en prenant sa limonade.

Liz eut le regard dans le vide avant de répondre que ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça.

« C'est plus vraiment la joie, entre vous, ces derniers temps. » Confirma April.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il allait me faire une crise hier soir à cause de ma discussion avec Edward. C'est pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas garder sa jalousie où je pense. »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu excessif. Bon, d'accord, avec Cathy, on se fait des films, mais c'est pour t'embêter. Lui, il a pas d'excuses. Edward a même pas fait un geste vers toi, ou quoi que ce soit… » La soutint April.

« Steven dit que Preston est jaloux pour une bonne raison, quelque chose qui a à voir avec un sixième sens masculin pour détecter les mecs qui s'intéressent à sa nana… » Cathy haussa les épaules.

« Sérieux ? Ils veulent qu'on gobe ça ? Un sixième sens masculin, on aura tout vu ! » S'exclama April. « Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, s'il continue à faire le con, vaut mieux qu'il arrête avant que tu tournes rouge. »

« Hey ! Je ne tourne pas rouge ! Seulement, c'est vrai que…Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là les frais. » Avoua-t-elle.

« C'est bête, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'on était toutes casées… »

« Y a d'autres poissons dans l'eau. » Liz se leva. « Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? Genre, profiter du dernier soleil dehors ? »

« On te suit ! » Approuvèrent ses amies en sortant de la cuisine.

**Edward POV**

Je l'avais vue quitter Preston, et errer parmi la foule. Pendant qu'Emmet et Rosalie nous rejoignaient et tentaient de nous entraîner sur la grande roue, je m'étais éclipsé et l'avais suivie. De loin. C'était comme si je la découvrais et la connaissais à la fois. Alors je guettais tout ce que je savais d'elle, et en même temps, je repérais toutes ces choses que Bella n'avait jamais faites. Finalement, Bella n'avait jamais été aussi perdue dans ses pensées que les dernières semaines avant…

Les trois amies avaient dansé ensemble comme si elles étaient les seules à compter les unes pour les autres. Elles se moquaient de ce qui se passait autour d'elles. J'avais souri en voyant comment Liz avait semblé oublier ce qui lui était passé en tête pour ne se concentrer que sur ses amies. Elle faisait ça pour elles.

Et puis elle s'était présentée au stand à boissons et j'avais amené ce qu'elle voulait.

« Hey ! Tu bosses ici ? » S'étonna-t-elle en sortant déjà sa monnaie.

J'avais eu une hésitation, comment avais-je pu être aussi débile ? !

« C'est un ami, je me suis dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas que je te serve. J'ai entendu ce que tu voulais. »

Elle scrutait mon visage, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« Ca c'est cool ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait signe direct ! »

« Je t'en prie. »

Et elle avait souri. Un sourire timide mais sincère. Je faisais un pas vers elle, j'avais besoin d'être plus près, quand son regard devint flou. Elle porta sa main à son cœur paniqué. Je paniquai à mon tour. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je posai une main sur son avant-bras, prêt à la récupérer si elle tombait… Mais elle sembla combattre ce moment et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Liz grimaça et porta ses doigts à ses tempes. Je m'approchai, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Liz, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir… »

« Ca va, ça doit être le bruit et la fatigue. Ce n'est rien. » Elle se dégagea, se rendant compte que j'étais vraiment tout près d'elle, mes bras l'encerclant presque.

L'air contrit, je m'éloignai d'un pas. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

« Merci pour la commande. » Parvint-elle à dire en prenant le plateau et retournant vers ses amies.

Ses pas étaient rapides et fragiles à la fois. Je considérais qu'il y avait assez de distance entre nous pour que je puisse commencer à la suivre quand la foule se précipita vers la scène. Je fus bousculé puis les gens s'écartèrent à quelques mètres devant moi. Dans la tête de ma sœur, à l'autre bout du champ, je vis Liz à terre, blessée. Je me précipitai et la trouvai telle qu'Alice l'avait vue.

« Liz, tu n'as rien ? »

Je savais que c'était une question idiote après ce qui lui était arrivé, mais que dire d'autres quand j'avais une seule et unique envie : l'emporter loin d'ici, et la garder rien que pour moi ?

April et Catherine furent aussi rapidement que possible à nos côtés, et j'occultai leurs propos et leurs pensées pour vérifier que Liz n'avait rien de grave. Du sang coulait sur son front, jusque sur sa chemise, mais elle semblait entière. Je soupirai de soulagement, ça aurait pu être pire…

« Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, Liz. » Intervins-je dans leur conversation.

Je vis la flamme de colère dans ses yeux, mais la douleur refit surface.

En un rien de temps, pourtant, nous étions dans ma voiture, et je m'abreuvais littéralement de son odeur. Je savourai aussi sa présence, à un geste de moi, dans ma voiture. Je roulai excessivement lentement, mais j'avais besoin de la savoir près de moi encore un peu. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Je voulais lui faire la conversation, mais elle semblait trop épuisée pour ça alors j'avais gardé le silence. Même après que je la présentais à Carlisle, je n'avais pas pu en placer une. Et puis je ne voulais pas la contrarier ni la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Quand elle avait quitté l'hôpital, Carlisle m'avait retenu un instant. Un unique regard de sa part m'avait contraint.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux. » Je vis son regard inquisiteur. « Quoi ? »

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil face à son bureau. Me relevai deux secondes plus tard.

« Elle n'a pas le même caractère. »

« Non, c'est sûr. Et alors ? Ca ne change rien pour moi, Carlisle, j'ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité. »

« Quelque chose a changé quand elle est partie, Edward. C'était comme si elle allait parler mais s'est tue au dernier moment. »

« J'ai vu. » Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez entre mon index et mon pouce. « Je crois qu'elle a des flashs, Carlisle. Comme si son esprit se souvenait de certaines choses à certains moments. »

Carlisle s'assit à son bureau et m'observa.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être… »Commença-t-il pour s'interrompre brutalement.

« Mais ? »Insistai-je.

« Edward, nous avons connu Bella, il y a dix-sept ans. Après sa disparition, tu as découvert ce document flou à l'époque mais qui peut s'expliquer aujourd'hui : Bella savait qu'elle disparaîtrait et ne le voulait pas. Aujourd'hui, nous la retrouvons, mais elle ne sait pas qui elle est pour nous, et elle semble se rappeler certaines choses comme tu viens de le dire… » J'étais immobile, j'attendais que la sentence tombe. Elle fut rapide « Je crois que Bella a la possibilité de se réincarner, mais qu'elle n'en a pas conscience. » Conclut Carlisle.

Nous méditâmes un instant sur cette solution. Je m'assis face à lui.

« Mais, sa réincarnation ne devrait-elle pas se faire à sa mort ? » Ma voix était froide, j'exposai des faits, et c'était bien plus simple et moins douloureux d'agir ainsi.

Carlisle réfléchit en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

« C'est bien ici que s'arrêtent mes conjectures, Edward. Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir en trouver. »

« Mais tu vas chercher ? » Espérai-je.

« Nous nous y mettrons une fois ma garde terminée. En attendant, inutile de te dire de la protéger. » Sourit-il.

« En effet. »

Je passai la nuit à observer la chambre de Liz. Elle ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle scrutait l'obscurité. Dans le noir, je fixai son regard noisette. Que voyait-elle ?

**Note : Alors ? Ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer de beaucoup puisque vous aviez compris le problème de la réincarnation, mais il fallait bien que les perso mettent un mot dessus.**

**J'ai moi aussi un problème : je pars en vacances le 24 Février pour une semaine. Donc, soit, je ne poste pas avant le 2-3 Mars prochain, soit vous m'envoyez tellement de reviews que je me sentirai obligée de poster avant de partir…**

**A vous de jouer )**

**En attendant, des gros bisous**

**Spuffy**

**PS : Demoisel, j'ai hâte qu'on discute à nouveau^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Savoir ou abandonner ?

**Maudite**

**Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit sur mon FB, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant de partir en congés. **

**Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire pendant mes congés, donc j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui devrait me permettre de reprendre les posts hebdomadaires.**

**Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes vos reviews avant de poster ce chapitre, ce serait cruel Lol. Par contre, je me rattrape dès celui-ci.**

**En tout cas, merci pour votre patience. Dites-moi tout )**

**Chap7- Savoir ou abandonner ?**

**Edward POV**

Il faisait beau.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et je ruminai dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le soleil se montre le jour où je devais veiller sur Bella, et lui éviter d'avoir un nouvel accident ? !

« Je sens ta frustration, Edward, mais ça n'y changera rien. Viens plutôt nous aider pour les recherches. »

« En partant ce matin je lui ai promis de revenir la protéger rapidement, et regarde-moi, bloqué par le soleil ! »

Jasper ne dit rien, il s'appliqua plutôt à me détendre et à ôter la tension dans mon corps.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, vieux. » Grognai-je en sentant qu'il avait gagné.

« Je sais. Mais je déteste être sur les dents à cause de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Alice refuse de céder à tes avances, dans ces cas-là ? »

« Tu nous connais trop bien, Edward, faut vraiment que tu trouves à t'occuper le soir ! » Rit-il en donnant une tape sur mon épaule.

Je souris et acceptai de le suivre au salon où les ordinateurs fumaient sous les doigts de ma famille.

Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux avant que je sois installé face à Alice. Elle ruminait presque aussi fort que moi, et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Ce n'est rien. Elle vient de rejoindre April et Catherine. Elles vont rester sagement à la maison. » Expliqua-t-elle, et malgré tout, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Mais encore ? »

« Pas la peine d'avoir les pouvoirs de Jazz pour se rendre compte que tu es sur les dents, Alice. Il se passe quoi ? » Intervint Emmet.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de Jasper, mais un remerciement silencieux de ma part.

« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ou vous êtes sourds ? ! Liz est chez April avec Catherine ! » Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudant.

« Elle ne vous connaît pas, Alice, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle se réfugie ici ? » Comprit Esmée, apaisante.

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Edward a eu droit à deux moments avec elle et moi…Rien. Nada. Niete ! A moi aussi elle me manque ! »

_Je me demandais quand elle pèterait sa durite. Remarqua Emmet par la pensée._

« Alice, si tu perds espoir de pouvoir la voir et t'amuser avec elle à poupée Lizzie-Bella, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en aller. »

Aux regards qu'ils me lancèrent tous, je sus qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas–pas plus que moi en fait-, à m'entendre dire ça, mais je réalisais que ça serait mieux pour nous tous. S'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que nous retrouvions nos rapports avec Bella, je préférais que nous laissions là l'affaire pour quitter la ville et oublier. Ou du moins faire semblant d'oublier…

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! T'es tombé sur la tête ? » S'écria Alice, debout en pointant un doigt sur mon torse.

« Lili, c'est juste que… »

« Je m'en moque ! Je. Ne. T'écoute. Pas ! » Scanda-t-elle en frappant mon torse. « On va retrouver Bella, triple idiot ! Seulement, ça va pas être facile ! Pourquoi tu crois que je vous vois à nouveau ensemble dans mes visions ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

Ma voix était plus choquée et emplie de joie que je le pensais. Alice me lança un regard mauvais, reprenant sa mine boudeuse.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, c'était une seule vision hier soir. Mais oui. Alors ne t'avise surtout pas de lâcher maintenant, sinon c'est moi qui t'arrache le cœur, compris ? »

Sa colère s'estompa au moment où je la prenais dans mes bras et qu'elle répondait à mon étreinte.

« Câlin général ! » S'écria Emmet en nous enlaçant.

Bien que nous n'ayons en théorie pas besoin d'air pour survivre, Alice et moi fûmes rapidement mal à l'aise entre les bras d'Emmet, suffoquant presque.

Nous nous écartâmes, et Emmet sourit, bêtement.

« Ba quoi ? C'était pas le mot de code ? »

« Des fois je me demande s'il ne te manque pas quelques cases, Em. » Avoua Rosalie en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Oh, ma Rose, c'est pourtant bien ce qui te plait chez moi. » 

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et au moment où Rose ouvrait la bouche pour répondre « Y a pas que ça qui me plaît chez toi », Alice et moi frissonnâmes de concert aux images qu'elle évoquait.

« Ok ! Sympa, Rose. Merci. » Grimaça Jasper en changeant de jambe d'appui.

Emmet rit, accompagné de Rosalie, alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle replongeaient dans leurs recherches. Je me tournai vers eux, inquiet.

« Alors, vous avez quelque chose ? »

Esmée se leva, et vint près de moi avant de me répondre.

« Jasper a contacté un ami. Il devrait trouver tout ce qu'il faut sur Liz et Bella. De notre côté, il s'agit de vérifier sur internet ce qui peut se dire sur la réincarnation, ou tout autre explication sur ce qui arrive à Bella. »

« Et vous avez quoi ? »

« Edward, nous commençons juste. Et ce n'est pas en cherchant 'réincarnation' sur google qu'on aura toutes les réponses à nos questions. » Me rappela Jasper en se rasseyant près d'Alice.

Chacun reprit sa place. Je les observai les uns les autres réalisant combien ils étaient motivés à répondre à mes questions.

« Et moi, je fais quoi ? »

« Réécris-moi ce dont tu te souviens du document que tu as trouvé sur l'ordinateur de Bella, s'il-te-plait. » Demanda Carlisle en ayant toujours le regard sur l'écran.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, mais j'obéis. Je pris un bloc note, m'installai dans un fauteuil, et je noircis les pages avec les mots que Bella avait écrit sur ce document Word sans nom il y avait au moins dix-sept ans…

_« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_J'aime le dire, comme un mantra. Je crois que c'est ma seule chance de m'en souvenir pour les fois prochaines. J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de fois prochaines. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête avec toi. Mais je sens au fond de moi que je me fais de faux espoirs. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je sais juste que ça m'arrive._

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je t'aime. Tu me l'as dit de tant de façons cette nuit. Aux souvenirs mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. C'est comme si je te sentais toujours contre moi. J'en profite. Je sais que bientôt ce sera impossible, j'aurais d'autres souvenirs, d'autres proches…_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen je vais te perdre et j'en meurs avant l'heure. Tu es le seul que je vais regretter réellement…Tu m'offres tant…_

_Mourir. Revenir. Et mourir à nouveau. Quitter. Tout. Pour toujours et jamais à la fois._

_Te reverrai-je ?_

_Em me fait rire, un peu comme un grand frère. Peut-être qu'il en existe d'autres comme lui ? Peut-être que j'en aurais un ?_

_Qui aurai-je la prochaine fois ? Où ? Souffrirai-je ? J'ai déjà souffert. Je quitte tous ceux que j'aime._

_Je t'aime Edward. Oui, je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviendrai. M'en souviendrai-je ?_

_Se souvenir. C'est si dur quand tout se mélange. Hier et demain ne font qu'un et en même temps sont si différents. »_

_« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Aujourd'hui. Mais demain ?_

_J'ai eu tant de noms, et j'ai tout quitté. Pourtant, je ne veux pas quitter celui-là. Bella. Ça va tellement bien dans sa bouche. Surtout quand il me serre contre lui. Edward, serre-moi. J'ai peur. Le lendemain arrive si vite. Aurai-je le temps de faire tout ce que je veux ?_

_Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'aime ce nom._

_Je l'aime. »_

**POV Extérieur**

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

Le cours de bio était étrange ce lundi-là. Mais Liz ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce dû au professeur ? Elle avait du mal à supporter son attitude ami-ami qui en fait vous traitait comme des moins que rien. Ou alors c'était les sensations qu'elle avait vis-à-vis d'Edward Cullen ? Elle se sentait étrange ce matin-là, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur le parking du lycée. Il l'observait.

Comme à cet instant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il la regardait. Et son propre comportement l'agaçait. Elle n'avait pas peur, ni de frisson quelconque en sentant son regard. Non, c'était comme si une partie d'elle ne voulait que ça…

Les images refirent surface.

D'abord floues, elles devenaient plus nettes au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient. Liz voyait ces images comme des souvenirs, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu de telles choses avec Edward Cullen. Ni avec ses frères et sœurs. Pourquoi son esprit lui donnait-il des scènes où elle sortait avec lui ? Où elle retrouvait Alice Cullen pour faire du shopping ?

Les Cullen cachaient quelque chose, et Liz n'aimait pas l'idée que cela soit en rapport avec elle.

La sonnerie de fin du cours lui permit d'échapper à son regard, et elle se réfugia auprès de ses amis au self. Ils parlaient, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Son esprit lui montrait encore des moments qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus. Et cela la déstabilisait.

« Liz, t'es avec nous ? »

« Pardon ? »

Elle croisa le regard furieux de Preston. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« J'en ai marre ! » S'exclama-t-il en prenant ses affaires pour sortir de la cantine.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » S'étonna Catherine.

Liz le vit quitter la salle, et ce fut à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. Elle attrapa son sac et le poursuivit en l'appelant. Ils n'avaient pas discuté ensemble depuis la fête foraine la semaine précédente, il ne pouvait pas la regarder comme ça et se tirer sans lui donner d'explications. Elle préférait être sûre de ce qu'elle supposait.

« Preston, attends !»

« J'en ai marre, Elizabeth. Je ne te reconnais pas. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. »

« J'ai des tonnes de trucs en tête, Preston. Mais t'es pas obligé de me traiter comme ça ! »

« Ah non ? Et bah, tu sais quoi ? J'ai des trucs en tête aussi, des souvenirs et des envies. Mais plus aucun ne parle de toi, Liz. »

Liz sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il jouerait de ses problèmes contre elle.

« Tu me quittes ? »

« Arrête, Liz. J'ai été le seul à faire des efforts. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu n'es pas avec moi, Liz ! Je me demande si on a seulement été vraiment un couple ! » Cracha-t-il avec lassitude.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

« Ah c'est donc ça ! »

« Ne fais pas ta prude, Liz. Tu refuses que jte touche ! »

« Alors parce que je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, tu me quittes ? »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! T'es dépressive, Liz ! »

Liz se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait fait une erreur.

« D'accord. » Fut sa seule réponse avant qu'elle se dirige vers la grille.

Il pleuvait à torrents ce jour-là, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide. Elle devait oublier tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Elle en avait besoin.

« On ne quitte pas l'établissement, mademoiselle Walter. » La prévint un des surveillants mais elle s'en moqua.

Elizabeth continua sa route, sous la pluie, jusqu'à chez elle. Là-bas, elle avait des photos de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle saurait quels étaient ses vrais souvenirs. Elle pourrait prouver à son cerveau qu'elle délirait.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle reconnut la voiture de sa mère. Liz soupira. Ses parents étaient donc rentrés de leur week-end ! Elle se prépara à ignorer sa mère. Elle n'était pas en état de subir un sermon. Bien sûr, espérer passer inaperçue était vain, puisque sa mère arriva dans l'entrée au moment où elle entrait.

« Liz ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et monta directement à sa chambre.

« Elizabeth, tu as séché les cours ? » S'écria sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

Pour toute réponse, Liz claqua sa porte derrière elle. Elle espérait vraiment que sa mère ne monterait pas. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à l'instant, c'était s'allonger et oublier. Elle retira ses vêtements trempés et se retrouva sous sa couverture en quelques secondes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle pleurait. L'eau sur son visage n'était pas seulement due à la pluie.

Elle sanglota de plus belle en se rendant compte de son état, et frappa un coup de poing dans son oreiller.

Une heure passa, durant laquelle Liz se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Même si les images s'étaient estompées, Liz y réfléchissait sérieusement. Les propos de Preston lui revinrent aussi en tête. Elle se sentait vexée, mais surtout triste que ça se soit passé comme ça entre eux. En même temps, Preston ne voulait une relation que pour le meilleur, et occultait les difficultés et problèmes qui pouvaient apparaître. Son comportement ne l'étonnait guère, et à bien y réfléchir, il avait tenu plus longtemps qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Liz soupira et sentit enfin le calme s'installer en elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle trouverait. Et le seul moyen de trouver était d'être calme. Elle se promit qu'une fois réveillée, elle y réfléchirait à tête reposée.

OoOoOoO

« Liz, ma chérie, tu dors ? »

Liz sortit de son sommeil en entendant sa mère frapper à sa porte. Elle grommela quelque chose comme « laisse-moi » et tenta de repartir dans le monde apaisant qui l'avait envahie.

« Liz, tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. »

« C'est Preston ? »

Liz ferma les paupières, et soupira.

« Non c'est moi. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se décider à se lever.

Sa mère serait entrée et l'aurait harcelée aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallu de toute manière. Courtney fut surprise par l'air triste et en même temps sérieux qu'il y avait sur le visage de sa fille. C'était comme si elle avait pris en maturité.

« Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non, j'avais juste besoin d'être seule. »

Courtney regarda sa fille s'asseoir sur son lit, sa couette sur les épaules. Ses cheveux en bataille reposaient tant bien que mal dans son dos, et cachaient une partie de son visage. Elle s'assit près de sa fille et passa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Liz la regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait dire à sa mère.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, m'man. C'est rien. » Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Et même si Courtney était frustrée, elle savait que sa fille ne lui dirait que ce qu'elle était prête à partager. Elle l'attira contre elle, et fut rassurée que Liz pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Preston et moi avons rompu. »

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. »

« Hum. Je crois que je m'y attendais. »

Liz haussa les épaules, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sûrement pour tenter de les discipliner.

Le silence s'installa, pendant lequel Courtney étudia le visage fermé de sa fille. Son regard était vague et fixait un point invisible dans la chambre. Et un petit pli apparaissait entre ses sourcils. Courtney y passa son index, et il disparut pendant que sa fille levait les yeux sur elle.

« Ca va aller, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste eu un passage à vide. »

« Je sais. Tu es forte, ma puce. Tout va bien aller, pour toi, j'en suis sûre. Mais…Si tu as besoin… »

Liz sourit et embrassa la joue de sa mère.

« Je sais, maman. Merci. »

« De rien, c'est fait pour ça. »

Elles sourirent, puis Courtney se leva.

« Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Ou tu veux juste un bouillon ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il à diner ? »

Courtney sourit en voyant l'air amusé de sa fille.

« Des lasagnes. »

« Alors je descends ! »

Liz se leva, et c'était comme si elle avait déjà oublié ses difficultés. Mais Courtney savait que c'était la manière de sa fille de surmonter ce qui lui arrivait. Elle acquiesça, mais désigna les sous-vêtements de sa fille.

« Tu es très belle, ma chérie, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton père apprécie de te voir descendre diner dans cette tenue. »

Liz leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça à son tour.

« Je m'habille et je viens t'aider. »

Ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour diner. Scott Walter l'avait enlacée pour lui dire bonjour. Et Liz s'y était accrochée, elle avait eu besoin de ce câlin pour mieux reprendre pied.

« J'ai croisé Esmée Cullen, ce matin. » Courtney raconta sa discussion avec la mère des nouveaux élèves. « C'est une femme très agréable, et vraiment très sympathique. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, et je me demande si nous ne devrions pas faire appel à elle pour notre chambre. » Continua-t-elle.

« Vous voulez refaire votre chambre ? » S'étonna Liz.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été très présente intellectuellement ces derniers temps, mais elle n'aurait pu louper ça.

« Il semblerait. » Répondit Scott, avec prudence.

« Scott ! Cela fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui demander un devis ? »

« Maman, ce serait gênant pour moi ! Elle referait la chambre de mes parents et ses enfants le sauraient forcément…Brr ! »

« Tu es ridicule ! »

« Nous n'avons qu'à y réfléchir. » Proposa Scott, amusé par le regard de défi que partageaient ses deux femmes.

Il vit Elizabeth se rembrunir, à peine séduite par l'idée, alors que Courtney faisait déjà des projets.

A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent ensemble, et Courtney et lui se provoquèrent l'un l'autre pour des broutilles. C'était bien de leur style, se dit Liz en montant pour les laisser à leurs joutes séductrices.

Liz alluma son ordinateur et vit qu'April était connectée sur MSN. Elle se mettait à peine en ligne que sa meilleure amie venait l'interroger.

« Lizzie, ça va ? Tu ns as fait peur. »

« Ca va. Juste besoin de faire le pt. » Répondit-elle en vérifiant en même temps ses mails.

« Preston & toi ? »

« Fini. C mieux comme ça. »

« Sûre ? »

Liz regarda son curseur clignoter dans la barre de réponse. Etait-elle sûre que sa relation avec Preston était finie pour le mieux ?

« Oui. Je t'expliquerai. 2m1 tu viens me chercher ? »

« Pas de pb. 7h45. »

« Ok. »

« Tu as loupé le cours d'histoire euro. »

« Je c. C'était komen ? »

« Troooooo nul ! »

Liz sourit. April avait plutôt l'esprit matheux. Alors l'histoire européenne ou américaine ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

« T dessins m'ont manqué »

« Tu m'as manqué. » Répondit Liz.

« Jv dormir. » Annonça April.

« Moi aussi. Bsx. »

« Bsx. Bonne nuit. »

Liz éteignit son ordinateur et alla se préparer pour la nuit. En se démêlant les cheveux, elle ressentit le besoin de mettre sur papier les images qui la hantaient. Elle espérait qu'après les avoir dessinées, elle en serait libérée.

« Je vais me coucher ! » Déclara-t-elle du haut des escaliers, vers le salon où la télévision fonctionnait.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et referma sa porte. Elle s'assit sur son lit, avec un bloc de feuilles blanches. Avec son crayon à la main, elle réfléchit aux images qui l'avaient le plus marquée. Et puis, elle commença à tracer les images, malgré son poignet blessé. Elle s'appliqua autant que s'il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle fut souvent déçue par son travail, et recommença à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'arrivait pas à donner au dessin l'air parfait des Cullen, ni leurs particularités…

Quand son réveil sonna l'heure de se lever, elle releva la tête, surprise et à peine fatiguée malgré la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer.

Liz rassembla ses affaires, jeta les feuilles chiffonnées et alla se préparer. Une douche et un habillage plus tard, elle était au rez-de-chaussée, pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide.

Elle retrouva April quelques minutes plus tard, et elles se rendirent au lycée en papotant et chantant à tue-tête. Juste avant de s'engager sur le parking du lycée, April demanda quand même comment Liz se sentait.

« Je vais bien, April. Je te le jure. Je suis désolée de t'avoir lâchée hier, mais je n'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie. »

« Tu veux dire pire que ce que tu étais ? »

« Hey ! »

Elles sourirent, et sortirent du véhicule. Non loin, Steven, Katherine, Brad et Preston les attendaient. Liz rajusta son sac sur son épaule et alla saluer tout le monde. Quand elle arriva au tour de Preston, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pas tout à fait sûre du comportement qu'elle devait avoir. Il l'observa un instant avant de hausser les épaules d'indifférence. Liz baissa le regard, tout de même blessée dans son fort intérieur.

Elle sentit le regard des autres sur eux, alors elle releva le menton.

« Je ne compte pas pourrir notre groupe avec nos problèmes. Si on peut au moins se supporter lors des réunions, moi ça me va. » Commenta-t-elle.

Preston parut étonné, mais il accepta. Un léger flottement persista avant qu'ils reprennent leurs discussions avec d'infinies prudences. Cathy enlaça Liz par les épaules pour la soutenir et celle-ci acquiesça pour la remercier.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Liz suivit le mouvement, en continuant à bavarder avec Katherine. Cette fille semblait toujours tout connaitre sur tout le monde, et même si Liz pouvait désapprouver ce côté commère, ce matin-là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une vie entière à rattraper. Et son amie pourrait l'y aider.

La matinée passa plus vite encore qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et Liz avait remis son sourire à sa place et espérait pouvoir le garder encore un moment. Et puis, ce fut l'heure du cours de biologie et ses pas ralentirent alors qu'ils devaient y aller. Son cœur s'emballait, et elle savait qu'elle craignait de ressentir à nouveau ce qui l'avait envahie depuis le début de la semaine.

« Je vais aux toilettes. » Annonça April, et Liz l'en remercia silencieusement.

Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle, pour mieux apprivoiser l'espace. Mais elle s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'Edward était déjà assis à sa place. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle eut l'impression que les images revenaient en force dans son esprit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et prit son courage à deux mains. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les autres arrivent. C'était sa seule chance de l'aborder et lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. En partie, du moins.

Tout en avançant vers lui, elle sortit ses croquis de la veille et les posa sur sa paillasse avec brusquerie.

« Je ne te connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et pourtant j'ai ça en tête. Tu as une explication ? »

La sonnerie du début du cours retentit à ce moment, et elle rejoignit sa place l'air de rien. Elle s'interdit de se retourner pour vérifier qu'il regardait les dessins. Mais aussi pour éviter d'aller les lui arracher. C'était comme si elle livrait une partie d'elle-même avec ces dessins, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en faire. Sa raison s'insurgeait alors que son être la rassurait.

Quand April s'assit à ses côtés, elle décida qu'elle aviserait plus tard.

Evidemment, le professeur avait décidé de mettre une interrogation surprise ce jour-là, et même si la classe s'écriait à corps et à cris, tous la subirent en bougonnant. Mais en même temps, ça lui évitait d'avoir à réfléchir à ses dessins et Edward.

« Baissez vos crayons. » Exigea le professeur juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Ils obéirent, et April soupira.

« Ca a été l'horreur ! » Assura Liz alors que son amie acquiesçait.

« Ca m'apprendra à ne pas réviser ses cours d'une journée à l'autre. » Confirma April.

Elles sourirent et sortirent de la salle pratiquement en dernières. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Edward interpella Liz. Elles s'arrêtèrent, l'une surprise et l'autre intéressée.

Liz se tourna lentement vers lui, et l'interrogea du regard.

« On peut discuter ? »

Il avait une voix envoutante et son regard était vraiment très attirant. Elle s'interrogea quand même sur le gène qui pouvait donner des prunelles marron doré.

« Oui. »

« Liz ? »

« Ca va aller, April. Je vous rejoins. Je t'expliquerai. » Promit-elle en désignant le labo ouvert à côté de la salle de bio.

Edward la laissa passer devant et referma doucement la porte. Liz ne se retourna pas immédiatement, elle devait faire le tri dans les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Elle posa son sac sur un meuble, et entendit Edward s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle inspira à fond et le maudit de ne pas engager lui-même la conversation.

Mais après tout, elle l'avait interrogé, c'était à elle de reprendre où elle en était.

Elle se tourna, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. C'était tellement stressant !

Liz croisa son regard et malgré ses questions, elle les oublia une seconde pour mieux savourer ce visage. Edward avait des traits fins et pourtant virils. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient savamment décoiffés, et elle se demanda fugacement ce qu'il mettait dessus pour les faire tenir ainsi. Les larges épaules étaient musclées, mais tendues. Serait-il aussi bouleversé qu'elle ?

« J'ai besoin d'une explication, Edward. J'ai tout ça en tête, et… »

« C'est toi qui les as dessinés ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je les ai piqués sur internet ? » S'agaça-t-elle, les poings serrés.

« Non. Tu dessines vraiment bien. »

« Merci. Mais on n'est pas là pour ça. » Le rabroua-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi s'avançait-il ainsi ? Liz se recula et se trouva coincée contre le meuble derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil à la porte, de l'autre côté de la petite pièce.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Liz. Pardonne-moi… »

« Ecoute, je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu me fais. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu m'observes comme ça ? Et pourquoi… »

Elle porta une main à son cou, et fit un pas sur le côté. Elle suffoquait, elle sentait son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse dans son crâne, et des milliers d'images apparurent devant elle. Certaines comportaient les Cullen, d'autres encore des personnes dont elle ignorait le nom mais qui lui semblaient proches. Encore.

« Liz »

Edward la retint alors que ses jambes lâchaient prises. Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage et elle écouta sa voix. Une voix douce et rassurante. Il la rassurait.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Bel…Liz, respire, ça va aller. Je vais te laisser seule. »

« Non ! »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié ça. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle sentait une violence contenue en lui. Il aurait dû lui faire peur.

« Je… »

Liz secoua la tête, et regretta vite parce que cela lui apporta une migraine. Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes, et se força à reprendre une respiration normale. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa ses prunelles mordorées, et se battit pour savoir ce que cela lui rappelait. Son esprit voulait lui dire des choses. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Elle soupira et s'écarta doucement de lui. Il l'avait aidée. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer. Edward fit un pas en arrière à son tour.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oublie tout, d'accord ? »

« Liz. »

« Non. S'il-te-plait. Je peux pas. »

Il souffrait. Son visage avait beau paraitre impassible, elle lisait sa souffrance dans ses pupilles. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas non plus qui il était. Mais elle saurait.

« Ah tu es là ! Oh pardon. Liz, c'est ça ? »

Alice Cullen entra dans la pièce, et se stoppa sur le seuil. Liz hocha la tête et reprit son sac, sans croiser leurs regards. Elle sortit de la salle, dans le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de savoir tout de suite.

Liz retrouva April sur le parking, seule.

« Les garçons avaient entraînement et Cathy son babysitting. » Expliqua celle-ci en lui désignant la voiture.

Liz acquiesça et prit place dans le véhicule, en sentant son regard mais aussi celui des Cullen dans son dos. Elle se refusa à les croiser, fixant plutôt son regard devant elle. April monta au volant, démarra et quitta le parking. Liz prit sa respiration, l'interrogatoire allait commencer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lizzie, avec Edward ? »

La question était neutre, comme si elle lui demandait l'heure.

« On peut ne pas aller chez toi tout de suite ? » Espéra Liz, ne répondant délibérément pas à sa question.

April la regarda du coin de l'œil, et lut certainement la détresse dans les yeux de son amie. Elle mit son clignotant pour rejoindre l'opposé de leurs domiciles. Liz soupira de soulagement et remercia la conductrice.

Elles restèrent silencieuses le temps du court trajet. Liz observa les massifs de fleurs dans le parc, elle vit aussi les familles qui repartaient.

April se gara à son emplacement préféré, face au lac, où c'était interdit.

« J'ai dessiné les Cullen hier soir. » Annonça Liz une fois le moteur coupé.

Elle avait les yeux rivés devant elle, craignant de lire ce qu'il y avait dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

« Edward le sait. » Comprit April et Liz sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

« Je les lui ai montrés en bio. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Liz se tourna et croisa le regard d'April. Elle haussa les épaules, perdue.

« Aucune idée, quand je l'ai vu, j'en ai eu…besoin. »

Les deux amies détournèrent leur regard vers le paysage autour d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai…fait un malaise. »

April avait entendu l'hésitation, mais Liz ignora son regard interrogateur.

« Tu comptes lui parler à nouveau ? »

Liz réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

« Il se passe quelque chose, April, pour laquelle je n'ai pas d'explications. Je crois qu'il en a. »

April garda le silence, Liz s'inquiéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Je veux t'aider. Je veux être au courant de tes conclusions. » Exigea April.

Lizzie se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise, mais aussi soulagée de pouvoir compter sur elle.

« D'accord. Tu es ma meilleure amie, April, c'est évident que je te dirai tout ! »

« Je te tiens à l'œil ! » Sourit-elle avant de tendre les bras pour un câlin.

Liz se pencha vers April, et elles partagèrent ce moment en silence. Quand elles s'écartèrent, April redémarra le moteur.

« Bon, on commence par quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Liz, je veux t'aider. Tu penses avoir quelque chose à découvrir ? Je te suis. Mais on va où d'abord ? »

Liz leva les yeux au ciel, April qui se prenait pour un agent du FBI ? Ca remontait à bien loin, quand elles étaient encore enfant…

« J'en sais rien. Là, tout de suite, je veux me mater un bon film. Tu as ça en stock ? »

« Ca doit pouvoir se négocier. » Approuva April.

Liz regarda du coin de l'œil son amie. Elle réalisa combien elles étaient proches, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler tout de suite à April de ce qui se passait dans sa tête à elle. Après tout, elle n'en savait pas encore grand-chose…

OoOoOoO

Liz avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Non seulement, son esprit refusait de la laisser tranquille, lui rappelant les images qu'elle avait dessinées et données à Edward, mais aussi la réaction d'Edward et celle d'April. Sa meilleure amie avait fait grandir l'envie d'en savoir plus au fond d'elle.

C'était pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait devant Edward, à la sortie de cette journée de lycée, qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer à cause de son manque de sommeil.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda Edward, le regard rivé au sien alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait des questions.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Répéta-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Liz l'observa, elle sentait les interrogations qui émergeaient dans son dos mais elle sentit aussi la curiosité poindre en elle. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle acquiesça et suivit Edward dans sa voiture.

Il croisa le regard d'Alice et bientôt, ils n'étaient plus sur le parking du lycée. Rapidement, Liz eut la réponse à la question qui la taraudait. Ils allaient à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi l'hôpital ? Tu crois que je suis malade, ou quoi ? » S'emporta-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec surprise, puis son sourire en coin apparut.

« Non, c'est juste que…J'aimerais que Carlisle soit présent, il aura sûrement plus d'explications que moi… »

Liz sentit sa respiration se couper. Ses poings se crispèrent d'angoisse, même si elle faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tes dessins signifient quelque chose, Liz. Je n'ai pas toutes les explications, pas encore, mais je peux t'aider. Nous pouvons t'aider. »

Liz le regarda. C'était comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre autant qu'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle tendit la main vers son avant-bras, sentit et ignora à la fois la fraicheur de sa peau.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Edward. »

Ses yeux quittèrent un instant la route, alors qu'il déglutissait.

« J'en ai besoin aussi… »

Il parla si bas, qu'elle eut du mal à entendre la suite, mais il lui sembla qu'il disait Bella…Elle se tendit et le laissa se garer.

« Ne bouge pas. » Exigea-t-il avec rudesse, et alors qu'elle se rebiffait, il posa une main sur son avant-bras. « S'il-te-plait, Liz. »

Il la suppliait. Tant avec la voix qu'avec son regard. Elle fut déstabilisée et se contenta d'acquiescer. Alors, elle le vit quitter la voiture et venir lui ouvrir la portière. Elle resta sans voix, et réalisa que de toute façon, ce moment ne réclamait pas de paroles.

Liz sentit qu'il se plaçait derrière elle au moment où il s'éloignait d'un pas pour lui indiquer le chemin. Ayant conscience de ses pas derrière elle, Liz avança jusqu'au hall d'accueil et se tourna vers Edward. Il avait le regard rivé sur elle, tendre, et angoissé, s'avoua-t-elle.

« Par là. » Indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main.

En quelques minutes, ils furent devant le bureau du docteur Carlisle, et Edward frappait légèrement à la porte pour s'annoncer. Il la laissa passer devant, et Liz fut surprise de retrouver Alice assise en face du bureau du médecin. Liz se tourna vers Edward, mais la prière dans son regard l'empêcha de poser des questions. Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait ce qu'il demandait, puis elle salua les deux autres.

« Comment vas-tu, Elizabeth ? » Demanda le docteur en lui indiquant le second fauteuil sur lequel s'installer.

« Bien, merci. Je n'ai pas eu à revenir. » Sourit-elle.

« En effet, tant mieux. Tu connais Alice ? »

« De vue. Bonjour. »

« J'étais impatiente de te rencontrer, crois-moi ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme devant elle.

« Liz a des questions. » Commença Edward en se plaçant près d'elle.

Quand elle le sentit si près, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et avec étonnement, elle apprécia sa présence.

« Nous t'écoutons, Elizabeth. » Affirma le docteur Carlisle.

Soudain figée, Liz prit le temps de s'apaiser avant de poser sa grande question.

« Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ? »

A peine ces mots dits, elle sentit que quelque chose dans sa tête tentait de se débloquer, elle savait qu'une porte était sur le point de s'ouvrir. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, anticipant presque le choc à venir.

« Pas vraiment, Liz. » Avoua Edward.

« Mais vous avez une idée » Insista-t-elle en ne regardant que lui.

Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Crois-tu en la réincarnation ? » Demanda Carlisle, après un silence qu'elle supposait méditatif.

Liz l'observa avec attention. Elle cherchait à voir s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais il était sérieux. Elle soupira. Ça pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses.

« C'est logique, en quelque sorte. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

Edward s'approcha. Elle le vit tendre la main vers son visage, et s'interrompre. Dans son cœur, il y eut comme un pincement. Elle ne regrettait pas qu'il n'ait pas poursuivi son geste, quand même ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air surprise. » Remarqua-t-il, dans un murmure.

Liz vit ses prunelles dorées s'emplir de douleur.

« J'ai l'impression, des fois, de ne pas appartenir à ce monde, à cette vie. J'ai des images dans la tête, comme si mon esprit savait que quelque chose dans cette vie n'allait pas, sans pouvoir tout remettre en place… » Elle se tut.

C'était étrange de dire à voix haute ce qui lui arrivait. Ça y donnait plus de consistance et ça empirait ses craintes.

« Comment nous sommes-nous connus ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Alice qui répondit.

« Tu sortais avec Edward, lors de ta précédente…vie »

« Ah » Elle le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu te réincarnes aussi ? »

« Pas vraiment » Grimaça-t-il.

« Mais encore ? Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir ! » S'agaça-t-elle.

« C'est à toi de le découvrir, Liz. » Intervint Carlisle.

« Mais, vous avez dû me le dire dans mon autre vie ! »

Personne ne put répondre, April arrivait déjà et accaparait l'attention de Liz.

« Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. » Affirma Liz en entraînant son amie à l'extérieur.

« Liz », elle se tourna vers Edward « Tu l'as déjà découvert »

Liz scruta les yeux dorés jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les questions dans le regard d'April. Elle hocha la tête et se détourna. De toute façon, elle devait faire le tri dans ce qu'elle savait. Ou croyait savoir.

**Note : Comme je l'annonçais sur mon FB, une suite arrive…Enfin, un trailer…**

**Encore merci pour votre patience.**

**Bisous et à dans une semaine.**

**Ciao Spuffy**


	8. Chapter 8 Il faut que je sache

**Maudite**

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?**

**Je sors d'une matinée studieuse alors je fais une pause et vous donne ce chapitre. Certain(e)s ont lu le trailer, d'autres non. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Attention au POV !**

**Je lance un grand merci à acheroniastyx pour tous ses précieux conseils.**

**Chap8-Il faut que je sache.**

**POV Liz**

Mon cerveau allait finir par exploser si je continuais à réfléchir aussi intensément, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mon esprit passait en revue les images que j'avais de ma vie actuelle et de ma (ou mes ?) vie antérieure.

Je revoyais clairement cette petite sœur avec qui j'aimais passer du temps le soir, avant d'aller dormir. Nous parlions à voix basse, couchées sur une couverture au sol. C'était notre rituel depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvenais. Mais il y avait aussi ces moments avec les Cullen, et mon père, Charlie.

Le prénom était apparu lorsque j'ai rabattu les draps sur moi pour me coucher.

Je soupirai et me retournai dans mon lit. J'avais l'impression que depuis que j'avais mis un mot sur ce qu'il m'arrivait : la réincarnation, mon esprit et mon corps refusaient de s'apaiser ils m'obligeaient à tout revoir et tout ressentir à nouveau. Or, j'avais cours le lendemain et je savais que je ne tiendrais pas si je ne dormais pas un peu.

« S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi au moins quelques heures de répit ! » Suppliai-je en frappant mon oreiller pour me défouler.

J'étais peut-être folle de parler à mon esprit, mais si ça pouvait aider !

Apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas…

OoOoOoOoO

A peine eussé-je fermé les yeux, je vis apparaître sous mes paupières un de mes pères. Celui que je haïssais pour les obligations qu'il m'imposait dans l'entreprise familiale. Moi qui rêvais d'écrire ce que je voyais, ce que je ressentais... Mon esprit fusait sans cesse d'idées, et en secret, j'aimais les poser sur le papier. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de les voir paraître un jour, mais j'avais besoin de les noter, sous peine d'en être hantée.

Surtout depuis que ces étranges images étaient apparues. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cette grande famille Linch, mais à une autre. Comme si j'avais été adoptée et me souvenais par bribes de mes premières années avec ma vraie famille.

« Tu viendras à ce bal et tu resteras avec Nikolas jusqu'à la fin cette fois ! »Exigeait encore mon père.

« Je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée ! Il est odieux… »

« Cela suffit Victoria ! Tes caprices doivent cesser, tu vas avoir dix-huit ans. »

« Enfin ! Je serai libre, comme ça ! »

Je frissonnai et ouvris les yeux. Comme dans un générique final, je me voyais quitter la pièce où se trouvait mon père. Ce genre de disputes avait souvent lieu. Depuis que j'étais toute petite et que j'avais refusé le rôle de garçon manqué qu'on avait voulu me mettre sur le dos. J'étais la seule fille dans la famille, et mon père ne le supportait pas…

OoOoOoOoO

Le samedi après-midi suivant, je me levais quand le docteur Cullen entra dans son bureau. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil pour m'étudier, mais je n'eus pas l'impression qu'il était surpris de me voir. Je me dandinai d'un pied à l'autre, tortillant mes doigts sans oser croiser son regard doré.

« Bonjour Elizabeth. »

« Docteur »

« Appelle-moi Carlisle. »Sourit-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil près du mien.

Il m'indiqua de m'asseoir mais j'avais besoin de bouger aussi commençai-je à faire les cent pas.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Il avait une voix calme, comme si j'étais une patiente comme les autres. Les images dans ma tête me disaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me retournai et l'observai. Enfin j'osai avouer mes peurs. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, unique signe que j'avais toute son attention.

Je me rassis et le fixai.

« Qui suis-je ? Depuis quand je me réincarne ? D'où je viens ? Combien de temps vais-je devoir encore subir cela ? » Le flot de question parut intarissable et je me sentis obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour que cela cesse enfin.

Le regard inquisiteur de Carlisle me déstabilisa.

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi à la question. »

« Ah ! » Soupirai-je, sarcastique.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement, Liz ? »

Je croisai encore son regard, puis sortis mon calepin de mon sac.

« J'ai essayé de rassembler toutes les images, les plus récurrentes sur ces dessins. Peut-être qu'il y a un détail qui pourra vous aider à trouver des réponses sur mon passé. Mon vrai passé. »

Il tendit la main mais ne prit pas ce que je lui tendais.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Il se peut que ça prenne du temps… »

« Je sais. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra, je veux juste…Je veux juste pouvoir me reconnaître. »

Carlisle ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête. Je le vis se lever et aller derrière son bureau. Là, il examina le premier dessin, puis un autre, pris au hasard. Je me rendis compte que je mordillais encore ma lèvre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me retenir. Je me confiais à cet homme parce que je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il penserait de mes dessins. Pour la plupart, il ne s'agissait que d'esquisses mais j'y avais couché ce qui se passait dans mon âme.

« Tu es à peine reconnaissable sur celui-ci. »

Sa voix me fit sortir de mon état de stress, et je me penchai sur le dessin en question. Je rougis en reconnaissant l'image. Je me voyais clairement dans les bras d'Edward, des années auparavant. Il était penché au-dessus de moi, des gouttes d'eau glissant de ses cheveux humides. Je pouvais presque me remémorer le moment jusque dans ses moindres détails. Edward m'avait emmenée en balade, sur son dos, et nous avions plongé ensemble dans une rivière. Il m'avait ressortie immédiatement de l'eau pour m'étendre sous lui, dans l'herbe, sous le couvert des arbres…

Je sentis le frisson de bien-être parcourir mon corps et le rougissement de mes joues.

« Je me souviens plus d'Edward que de celle que j'étais. » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je cherchai à lire ses émotions du coin de l'œil, mais Carlisle ne laissait rien paraître. Je soupirai puis me levai pour partir.

« Vous avez été heureux.» Affirma-t-il l'air de rien.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Je serrai mon sac contre moi.

« Edward n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise qu'avec toi. Et tu semblais avoir trouvé ton équilibre avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Liz, mais je trouverai. »

« Merci. » Fis-je après un instant à assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

Alors que je tournais les talons, je l'entendis me demander

« Connais-tu le nom sous lequel nous t'avons rencontrée ? »

Je me tus un instant pour réfléchir, et il me sembla entendre la voix d'Edward dans ma tête.

« La dernière fois, il m'a appelée Bella. Le diminutif de quelque chose j'imagine. »

Tout en répondant à la question je me rendis compte à quel point je voulais connaitre la réponse.

« Isabella. »

« Isabella. » Répétai-je en écoutant les sonorités.

« Swan. » Compléta Carlisle comme s'il sentait que je restais sur sa faim.

« Isabella Swan. »

Ça sonnait bien. Je me reconnaissais dans cette appellation. Je sentis le regard de Carlisle sur moi, et tournai les yeux.

« Merci Carlisle. »

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre alors je quittai la pièce. Tout en rejoignant l'arrêt de bus, je réfléchis aux identités que j'avais dû prendre. Lesquelles avaient été les miennes ? Combien en avais-je eues ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je faillis louper mon arrêt et sautai presque du bus. Je courus entre les gouttes de pluie nouvelles et me secouai rapidement, une fois chez moi. Il n'y avait personne et j'en fus soulagée. En quelques minutes, mon ordinateur était allumé et recherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur une certaine Isabella Swan. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Excepté l'affiche des personnes portées disparues. Ça me fit un choc de voir mon visage, parce que c'était le mien, sur l'écran d'ordinateur encadré par les informations nécessaires : date de naissance, date de disparition, taille, couleur de cheveux… Isabella Swan avait disparu le lendemain de ses 18 ans, à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce coin ne me disait rien, alors je fis des recherches. Le coin le plus pluvieux au monde, où il n'y a rien à faire sauf aller en cours ou rester chez soi.

« Super ! »

Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée se referma avec plus de force que nécessaire. Je réalisai alors que j'observais depuis un moment la page web devant moi. Je clignai des yeux et fermai la fenêtre au moment où ma mère frappait à ma porte.

« Liz, ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, entre. »

Je me tournai et me recomposai un visage impassible.

« On m'a dit que tu étais allée à l'hôpital. »

L'inquiétude était visible sur son visage. Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras.

« Rassure-toi, c'était juste un contrôle de routine après ma chute la semaine dernière. »

Ma mère se recula d'un pas pour m'observer.

« D'habitude tu ne vas jamais à ces rendez-vous. »

« C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien le docteur Cullen. » Je haussai les épaules et fis semblant de me pencher sur mes vêtements sales.

« Un bel homme, c'est vrai. »

Elle s'assit sur mon lit.

« Mmh »

« Et puis son fils est un véritable dieu vivant. » Insista-t-elle.

« Maman ! »

« Oh allez ! Nous avons des yeux pour voir, ma chérie. »

« Oui, mais quand même. Edward est sympa, mais je ne suis même pas sûre que nous soyons amis. »

« Je ne te parle peut-être pas d'amitié, Lizzie. »

Courtney repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux tout en m'observant farfouiller dans mon panier à linge. Du coin de l'œil, je vis son sourire alors qu'elle se levait pour quitter la pièce.

Je me relevai et croisai mon reflet dans le miroir en pied. Je soupirai. J'avais l'air d'une ado qui bataille avec ses sentiments. La musique annonçant qu'April se connectait sur MSN résonna et je dus m'avouer que je me battais bel et bien avec mes sentiments.

En m'asseyant devant mon ordinateur, je lus la question de ma meilleure amie et souris. Bay Port était une petite ville et tout le monde savait toujours tout sur tout le monde.

« Liz, tt va bien ?

Je n'ai rien, juste une visite de contrôle. » Répondis-je à la question de mon amie.

« Ouf ! Ce soir, tu viens ?

Of course ! Je ne louperai pour rien au monde ce match clandestin !

Lol. »

Quoi ? J'avais le droit de ne pas aimer le côté clandestin du match de baseball qui devait se dérouler ce soir-là, même si j'aimais l'idée de retrouver mes amies pour une soirée…

**Edward POV**

J'étais sur le perron quand Carlisle rentra enfin de l'hôpital. En descendant de voiture, il croisa mon regard, et j'eus l'impression que c'était lui qui lisait dans les pensées des autres. Il prit le temps de fermer la portière avant de me saluer. Je me plaçai sur son chemin, soutenant son regard impassible.

« Alice a eu une vision… »

« Et tu ne t'es pas présenté à l'hôpital à ce moment-là ? »

Je serrai les mâchoires.

« Alice m'a dit que Liz avait besoin de temps… » Avouai-je.

« Je crois qu'elle a eu raison. Liz avait surtout besoin de poser ses questions. »

« Et tu as eu des réponses à lui fournir ? »

Son regard me renvoyait ma question. Je baissai les yeux.

« Jasper a eu des nouvelles. »

« Allons voir ça alors. »

Carlisle me contourna et je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la maison. Il la laissa ouverte, sans un mot, mais je compris qu'il m'attendait. J'observai les alentours, tentant de reprendre contenance. J'avais été à deux doigts de me précipiter à l'hôpital, ou même chez Liz. Mais je savais que ça n'aurait servi à rien, à part peut-être la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà depuis mercredi. Je l'avais observée ces trois derniers jours, et j'avais vu ses questions sur son visage. Mais jamais, elle n'avait osé croiser ni mon regard, ni mon chemin, même si nous avions cours ensemble. Liz s'était refermée sur elle-même et je pouvais le comprendre. Mais je n'aimais quand même pas cela.

Carlisle s'impatientait, alors je me retournai et le rejoignis à l'intérieur.

« Elle semblait bouleversée. » Commença Alice en accueillant Carlisle.

« Je crois seulement qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se passe et les implications de ses réincarnations. Elle a beaucoup de questions et elle nous fait confiance pour y répondre. »

« Elle nous a ignoré tout le reste de la semaine. » Insista Rosalie.

Je croisai son regard et entendis ses pensées. Elle aimait bien Bella, et sa disparition l'avait autant secouée que nous autres. Je lus aussi en elle combien elle se retenait de justesse de se précipiter chez Liz pour tout lui avouer et lui demander si elle comptait revenir avec nous ou pas…

Je détournai le regard le premier. Ses espoirs étaient trop en résonnance avec les miens pour que je ne cède pas à ses pensées.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais fait la même chose, Rose, si tu avais été à sa place ? Liz a beaucoup de choses à remettre en question. C'est sûrement plus simple de s'isoler pour faire le point que de sentir la pression de notre présence. » Intervint Jasper.

« Mmh. Tu as raison. » Céda-t-elle, en n'en pensant pas moins cependant.

« Jasper, as-tu des résultats à nous communiquer ? »

Carlisle replaça la conversation sur le sujet principal.

« J.J a vieilli, comme nous l'a fait remarquer Emmett il y a une semaine, mais il est toujours aussi efficace. »

« Hey ! J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! » S'exclama l'intéressé.

« Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? » M'impatientai-je.

« Je lui ai envoyé le document que Bella avait créé et que tu as retranscrit. Il n'a rien pu en tirer, à part l'idée de la réincarnation et des nombreuses identités et… »Il s'interrompit, mais je lus dans ses pensées ce qu'il voulait cacher.

« Elle a été tuée ? »M'écriai-je en sursaut.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Jasper et il grimaça d'autant plus. Il croisa mon regard et envoya une bonne dose de calme dans la pièce. Je luttai, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Nous en avions besoin. Déjà, Rosalie et Esmée s'imaginaient les souffrances de Bella…

« C'est la phrase où elle dit mourir avant l'heure qui lui a donné la puce à l'oreille et maintenant qu'il me l'a faite remarquer, je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté. »

« Tu crois que ça aurait pu tout déclencher ? » Intervint Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, J.J a retracé les éléments de la vie de Bella et ceux de la vie de Liz. Il y a des similitudes, entre autres les visites à l'hôpital, ce qui pourrait être un point de comparaison avec les prochaines informations que nous réussirons à obtenir. Par contre, les modes de vie, les familles et les amis sont totalement différents. C'est comme si Bella, ça sera plus simple de l'appeler ainsi, jouait à la loterie. Sauf que c'est la loterie de la vie… » Il s'interrompit, au cas où nous ayons des questions, mais comme rien ne vint, il reprit « Il a lancé une recherche sur toutes les jeunes filles qui auraient été portées disparues ou peut-être tuées dans la période de l'anniversaire de Bella. On ne sait jamais. »

« Et ? Il y a des résultats ? » Questionna Esmée.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Il fait le tri et attend que tous les résultats soient arrivés. Je pense que je vais y faire un tour, ça pourrait aller plus vite. »

Nous acquiesçâmes, chacun impatient d'avoir plus de nouvelles et surtout sous le choc de l'annonce. Bella, ou une de ses vies, avait été assassinée.

« Pourquoi l'aurait-on tuée ? »S'insurgea Rosalie alors que personne n'osait poser la question.

« Malheureusement, tant que nous ne savons pas qui elle est, ou du moins quand tout ça a commencé, nous n'aurons pas de réponses. Mais comme elle n'est pas morte devant nous, je me demande si, pour se réincarner, Bella a vraiment besoin de mourir. Il doit y avoir un autre déclencheur. Ce sera à vérifier dès que nous en aurons plus. »Expliqua Jasper et malgré la véracité de ses propos, j'étais à deux doigts de le secouer comme un prunier.

On ne savait jamais…

Sauf que mon 'frère' le sentit et avec un sourire contrit, il me força à m'apaiser. Je croisai son regard et entendit ses conseils : rester calme, surveiller Liz et ses souvenirs et attendre avant de lui annoncer cette nouvelle…Après tout, nous n'avions aucune preuve, uniquement des suppositions…Je pris une profonde inspiration non seulement pour me reprendre mais aussi pour remercier Jasper.

« Liz t'a donné un bloc, Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'il comporte ? » Alice rompit le silence.

Carlisle le sortit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Un dessin de notre famille et la sienne ornait la feuille dans son intégralité. Avant que nous ne nous attardions sur les détails, Carlisle passa son pouce sur le bord du bloc, permettant le défilé des pages les unes après les autres, rapidement.

Toutes étaient dessinées avec plus ou moins de précision, de détails, mais chacune représentait un élément de la vie de Liz, ou de Bella ou de…

D'autres de ses identités.

« C'est magnifique. » Alice s'approcha et feuilleta le carnet avec plus d'attention.

Elle s'émerveilla devant la précision du trait et la représentation des scènes. A travers ses yeux, je voyais l'œuvre de Liz. Il était certain que Bella n'avait pas un tel talent, mais dans certains gestes, je reconnaissais ceux qu'elle faisait en marge de ses cahiers en cours.

« Liz est une véritable artiste. » Apprécia Rosalie en se penchant sur l'épaule d'Alice.

« Regarde cette robe. Je jurerais l'avoir déjà vue dans un magazine des années 1970 ! » S'exclama celle-ci.

« Je suis d'accord. Et le meuble au fond ferait penser à un meuble français de la Renaissance. Il a dû coûter une petite fortune à cette famille. »

Elles discutèrent autour de tels détails pendant près d'une heure, comme si elles ne faisaient qu'analyser des œuvres d'arts dans un musée. Pendant ce temps, j'amassais tout ce qu'elles donnaient, pensaient de ces scènes. Ça nous apprenait tellement sur Liz-Bella-ses identités…

« Quelles sont vos conclusions ? » Demanda Carlisle, en revenant de son bureau où il s'était isolé pendant que les filles discutaient.

« Bella se souvient de beaucoup de choses. Certaines sont floues, surtout pour ses vies passées avant de nous rencontrer, étant donné combien ses dessins sont beaucoup moins achevés, mais elle a vécu dans une riche famille, peut-être des entrepreneurs au vu de certains décors. Elle a été fille unique mais aussi fille aînée ou cadette. » Commença Esmée.

« Elle a surtout représenté des scènes heureuses, mais certaines sont ambigües, comme si elles étaient d'abord malheureuses et qu'elle les avait retravaillées pour les rendre joyeuses… »Poursuivit Rosalie.

« Il me semble reconnaître des vêtements de l'après-guerre. » Conclut Alice.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête en même temps.

« Ok ! Merci les filles. Vous imaginez le nombre de recherches à faire, maintenant ? » Emmett s'effondra sur le canapé.

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit s'y mettre tout de suite ! » Incita Alice.

« Jazz, aurais-tu un moyen de chercher les personnes que Liz a dessinées ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Reconnaissance faciale dans les bases gouvernementales, tu veux dire ? »

« Quelque chose de légal, évidemment… »Sourit-elle en acquiesçant.

Jasper rit, tendant la main vers le bloc.

« Je dois pouvoir trouver ça. »Affirma-t-il.

Emmett se frotta les mains en s'approchant de Jasper. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il appréciait le fait de pirater le réseau des agences gouvernementales…

« De mon côté, je viens de recevoir les résultats des analyses que j'ai envoyées au laboratoire de la clinique de Forks. J'ai demandé la comparaison des échantillons que l'hôpital a de Liz et ceux de Bella à la clinique. Les similitudes sont trop nombreuses pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Je pense que nous pourrons nous servir de ces résultats afin d'identifier l'une des identités passées de Bella. A condition que des prélèvements existent. » Expliqua Carlisle avant que chacun ne se sépare pour la nuit.

« Super ! J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une affaire du NCIS, quand Abby prévient Gibbs qu'il doit trouver un suspect pour qu'elle puisse comparer les données qu'elle a recueillies… » S'exclama Emmett.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu adorais littéralement Abby ! »Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que je l'adore ! J'ai toujours rêvé de lui confier des preuves à analyser… » Rêva-t-il, pour la provoquer.

« C'est connu, Emmett a un flair de chien et l'étoffe du poulet. » Balança Rosalie, l'air de rien.

« Hey ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, le poulet ! »

Et il la poursuivit jusque dans leur chambre. Alors que Rosalie éclatait de rire, qu'Esmée secouait la tête et que Jasper et Alice s'installaient sur un ordinateur, je me figeai, mitigé entre l'envie de tuer Emmett et Rosalie pour oser s'amuser dans de telles circonstances, et l'envie de les remercier pour l'atmosphère de légèreté qu'ils installaient par leur comportement dans la maison.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Edward ? »

Je tournai mon attention vers Carlisle.

« Vous faites déjà beaucoup. Je pense retrouver Liz, on ne sait jamais. »

Il ne dit rien et je m'avançai vers la porte.

« Il y a plein de films sympas au cinéma en ce moment. » Lança Alice, les yeux posés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Je fermai la porte de la maison, une série de visions de ma 'sœur' dans la tête. Apparemment, elle aimait l'idée de nous voir ensemble, Liz et moi…

Je pris ma voiture, cette fois-ci et passai devant chez Liz pour repérer sa présence. Je vis ses parents en plein dîner, sans aucune trace de leur fille. Visiblement, elle devait être chez l'une de ses amies. Je coupai le moteur et scannai les pensées des environs. Je savais qu'April vivait non loin, j'espérais qu'elles étaient chez elle.

Je vérifiai deux fois avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Les amies n'étaient pas chez April. Je soupirai en me calant dans mon siège. J'étais prêt à attendre.

Sauf quand j'entendis les pensées de jeunes dans le quartier qui s'interpellaient pour se rendre ensembles au Joannes Park. Je scrutai l'itinéraire dans leurs pensées et m'y rendis rapidement.

Le complexe incluait le stade de baseball et une piscine, en plus des installations ordinaires dans un parc. Je reconnus la majorité des élèves du lycée mais supposai aussi que d'autres lycéens étaient présents, autant que l'université du Wisconsin. Parmi la foule, je sentis la présence de Liz et ses amies, accompagnées de leurs petits copains. Dans les pensées, je lus que les joueurs de baseball avaient décidé de disputer un match ce soir-là. La majorité des jeunes venait pour soutenir l'équipe de leur établissement, mais l'ambiance était plus à la camaraderie qu'à la compétition.

Une fois ma voiture stationnée, je m'avançai jusqu'aux sièges libres dans les gradins. J'étais étonné qu'Alice n'ait pas déjà envoyé Emmett et Rose ici, étant donné combien ils aimaient assister à ce genre d'événements, surtout quand c'était des lycéens sur le terrain. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, saluées par leurs supporters. De leur côté du stade, je reconnus Liz, assise entre April et Catherine. Elles discutaient, piquant des pop corn dans le pot devant elles. En la voyant ainsi, les cheveux détachés, le sourire aux lèvres, je luttai contre l'image de son visage livide et mort. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu la tuer ? Si seulement celui qui avait fait ça avait des chances d'être encore en vie, ça ne serait plus pour très longtemps, me promis-je.

Il y eut un mouvement du côté des filles et je vis leurs regards tournés vers le terrain. Je les suivis et aperçus Steven, Bradley et Preston en train de prendre leur position.

Le coup d'envoi fut lancé, et je m'intéressai quelques minutes au jeu pour ne pas me jeter sur Liz et l'emporter loin d'ici, où, je le savais, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Jusqu'à ce que je capte les pensées de certains.

_J'espère que les flics vont pas rappliquer avant qu'ils aient eu leur raclée ! _Pensait celui à deux rangs de moi.

_Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Peu importe que les poulets se ramènent ! Bay Port est notre ville ! _S'insurgeait un autre.

Je relevai les yeux vers Liz. Et croisai son regard.

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux vers le jeu. Je serrai les poings, vexé de ne pouvoir m'approcher d'elle. Elle me manquait tellement ! Surtout maintenant que je savais qu'elle cherchait aussi des réponses. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se réincarne ainsi ? Quand pourrions-nous nous retrouver et répondre à la question principale : qu'en était-il de nous ?

Les balles volaient au-dessus du terrain depuis près de trente minutes quand j'entendis les sirènes se rapprocher. Apparemment, ils avaient eu plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Avant qu'une balle soit envoyée, un sifflement se répéta de jeunes en jeunes et prévint les joueurs. Ceux-ci récupérèrent leur matériel et filèrent jusqu'aux sorties de secours. Dans les gradins, certains voulaient résister à « l'oppression des forces de l'ordre sur la nouvelle génération » alors que d'autres s'éloignaient avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Je sortis à mon tour alors que les voitures de police se stationnaient devant les portes, bloquant un maximum de jeunes.

« Ne bougez plus ! Vos papiers ! »

Des ordres fusèrent autour de nous, et alors que je la cherchais, Liz se présenta devant moi. Elle était à un mètre, et elle me faisait signe de la suivre. J'obtempérai, conscient que les autres se faisaient interroger, fouiller voire même arrêter.

Liz semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche puisque nous nous retrouvâmes de l'autre côté du stade, sur une allée qui s'enfonçait dans le parc. Même si l'agitation était restée derrière nous, Liz marcha encore un peu, comme pour se fondre dans les arbres. Je lui laissai deux mètres d'avance. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle prit une grande inspiration et il me sembla revoir la scène dix-neuf ans plus tôt lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle savait ce que j'étais. Sauf que cette fois, c'était une colère retenue qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et non pas la curiosité.

« Tu me suis ? »

Je m'approchai, à un pas d'elle. Son corps tremblait presque.

« Je te cherchais. »

Ma voix fut plus un murmure qu'autre chose et son regard réagit en conséquence. Une lueur déconcertée y brilla.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je me retins d'y passer mes doigts.

« Liz, je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayée…J'ai besoin de te voir, de…te protéger. »

« Je suis en danger ? »

« Pas que je sache, seulement…Tu es un aimant à problèmes. » Souris-je.

Elle se détendit imperceptiblement, se recoiffa nerveusement.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir agressé. J'ai juste…J'ai peur d'apprendre la vérité, tout en la voulant en même temps. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Je peux comprendre. »

Elle plissa les paupières, comme pour juger de mes paroles. Puis elle se détourna et s'installa sur un banc.

« Carlisle vous a montré mes dessins ? »

« Oui. Alice, Rose et Esmée les ont étudiés avec attention. Elles ont trouvé des indices, ils sont tous en train de travailler dessus à l'heure qu'il est. » Je m'assis à ses côtés et l'observai.

Son visage était aussi fin que celui de Bella, mais ses cheveux étaient plus épais, presque noirs dans l'obscurité qui nous entourait.

« Et toi, tu ne bosses pas dessus ? »

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour les recherches sur l'ordinateur, et puis je préfère… »Je m'interrompis, conscient que ce que j'avais en tête pourrait l'effrayer encore plus.

Liz tourna son visage vers moi, son regard était doux, comme je m'en souvenais.

« Tu préfères être auprès de moi. » Comprit-elle, sa voix neutre m'apprit qu'elle l'avait contrôlée de justesse.

« Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais te laisser faire tes choix, vivre cette nouvelle vie dont tu as droit… »

« Je sens quand tu es là. Et…Je crois qu'une partie de moi est plus…calme, quand c'est le cas. » M'interrompit-elle.

Le silence qui nous enveloppait sembla se renforcer à cet instant. Excepté les battements désordonnés de son cœur et sa respiration qui se faisait courte, rien ne troubla cet instant. Je plongeai dans son regard noisette avec autant de plaisir qu'avant. Liz se redressa et sembla se rapprocher de moi.

« Liz »

Ma main glissa malgré moi jusqu'à la sienne sur ses cuisses. Aucun de nous ne toucha l'autre, plus que le simple frôlement de nos doigts ne nous le permettait. Dans son regard, je vis les émotions se succéder, puis le flou significatif de souvenirs. Je ne bougeai pas, j'arrêtai même de faire semblant de respirer. J'attendais, comme la nuit autour de nous, de voir ce qu'il ressortirait de cet instant.

Quand son regard redevint brillant de vie, je me retins de la presser de questions. Liz s'écarta à l'autre bout du banc, l'air de rien. Je repris une position neutre et attendis la suite.

« Il faut que je rentre. »

Elle se leva, je fus plus rapide.

« Tu n'as pas de voiture. » Lui rappelai-je.

Elle sembla juste s'en souvenir. Elle soupira.

« Tu peux me ramener ? »

« Ma voiture est de l'autre côté. » Acquiesçai-je en lui indiquant le chemin.

Liz hocha la tête, le silence s'installant à nouveau.

Je lui ouvris la portière de la voiture, elle fut surprise mais s'assit en me remerciant. Je rejoignis ma place aussi humainement que possible et démarrai la voiture.

Liz était assise, le regard fixe devant elle quand je tournai dans sa rue.

« Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? ! »

Je me tendis. Bien sûr qu'elle était surprise ! Elle ne m'avait rien indiqué.

« J'ai demandé à Carlisle. »

Elle me scruta et j'eus l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Cependant, elle se détourna, semblant accepter l'explication. Connaissant la perspicacité de Bella, et me doutant que Liz l'était tout autant, je savais que mes paroles ne l'avaient pas satisfaite. Je me garai devant chez elle au moment où son portable sonnait. Elle regarda le nom de l'appelant et grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? »

« La vérité ? »Proposai-je en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'April.

« Non. Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça tant que je n'ai pas de réponses. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Si tu ne réponds pas, je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de venir jusqu'ici. » Souris-je.

« Oui. »

La sonnerie s'interrompit et elle ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le dossier.

« Je suis mal. Elle va rappliquer dans les deux minutes. »

Je scannai les environs. Nous avions même moins de deux minutes.

« Ca me laisse le temps de te proposer un cinéma pour demain. »

« Quoi ? »Liz m'observa, étonnée. Puis elle vit le mouvement d'April qui arrivait. « D'accord. Tu m'appelles. »

Et elle sortit de la voiture pour aller trouver April juste assez loin afin qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas mon véhicule.

« Qui est-ce ? Liz, tu as promis de nous retrouver mais… »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Liz entraîna son amie jusque chez elle alors que j'enclenchais la marche arrière.

Je garai la voiture dans le garage de la villa et repartis aussi rapidement chez Liz.

Tout était calme à première vue. Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'arbre habituel où je me postais, autour de la maison, quand Liz alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle s'assit dans son lit et son regard scruta l'extérieur. Elle soupira, et alors que je m'attendais à la voir s'allonger, elle se leva, attrapa un gros pull et sortit dans le jardin.

« Je compte découvrir ce que tu es, mais pas ce soir. » Prévint-elle.

Liz patienta un instant puis s'agaça.

« Je te l'ai dit, je sais quand tu es là, Edward. Montre-toi. » Exigea-t-elle.

Je descendis de ma branche puis avançai jusqu'à elle. Son regard me détailla lentement pour revenir à mes yeux quand je fus face à elle.

Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Le soir aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée et elle le savait.

« Oui. A l'époque, ça t'apaisait. J'ai…gardé l'habitude. »

« C'est perturbant. » Dit-elle.

« J'imagine, je vais… »

Je m'éloignai déjà quand sa main enserra mon poignet. Nos peaux se touchaient à peine que nous fîmes tous les deux un pas en arrière. Liz regarda sa main puis la pressa contre elle.

« Tu es gelé. »

« Je n'ai pas froid. »

Je soutins son regard et elle fut la première à le détourner.

« Non, tu ne sembles pas avoir froid. » Elle s'assit sur la balancelle. « J'imagine que ça fait partie de ce que je dois découvrir par moi-même. »

« Oui. »

« Combien de temps j'ai mis, à l'époque ? »

Je m'appuyai contre la barrière face à elle.

« Un peu moins d'un mois en vrai, mais ça faisait six semaines que nous nous connaissions. » Elle fronça les sourcils. J'expliquai « J'ai fui quand je me suis rendu compte que…tu m'attirais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle commença à se balancer doucement, le bout de ses pieds touchant à peine le sol pour créer le mouvement.

« J'ai eu peur de te blesser. »

Elle hocha la tête, assimilant.

« Tu es dangereux. »

« Pas pour toi. Je l'ai compris une fois que nous nous sommes revus. »

« Tu m'as aimée. » Souffla-t-elle doucement, son regard levé sur moi.

« Oui. »

Dans son regard, je lus qu'elle avait compris que mes sentiments n'étaient pas au passé, mais qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre tout de suite.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. »

Je faisais déjà un pas pour m'éloigner.

« Demain, tu as vraiment envie de faire ce ciné ? »

Je me retournai et fixai son regard noisette.

« Et toi ? » Lui retournai-je la question.

Elle rougit doucement et je souris en m'approchant.

« J'en ai…très envie. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle sourit et plaça ses paumes sur mon torse. Dans la manœuvre, elle s'était rapprochée encore.

« C'est mal si j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? » Murmura-t-elle, son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Je déglutis, mes mains entourant sa taille.

« Ca dépend de toi, Liz. » Ne pouvais-je que dire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne vers moi si elle n'en avait pas envie pour elle-même. Oui, j'étais encore un peu persuadé que je ne méritais pas une telle jeune femme dans ma vie.

Elle sourit et dans son regard je lus qu'elle avait compris que je la laissais maîtresse des événements. Liz ferma les yeux et posa son front dans mon cou.

« Je ne peux pas, Edward. Pas maintenant, c'est trop… »

« Je sais, Liz. C'est trop tôt, trop perturbant. »

Elle hocha la tête contre moi puis je la libérai. Elle se rassit normalement, plus loin de moi, ses yeux hurlaient tous ses sentiments contradictoires. Je souris et me permis de caresser sa joue avant de rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente oppressée par ma présence, même si ça devait me coûter de la laisser seule…

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et ce rapprochement ?**

**Comme certains l'ont compris, il va y avoir de plus en plus de révélations dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère qu'elles seront convaincantes p**

**Bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	9. Chapter 9  Révélations

**Maudite**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez toujours bien. De mon côté, tout est tranquille, même si je manque totalement de motivation pour travailler (Liz et Edward monopolisent mes neurones^^). En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre avec la sortie cinéma que vous avez tous demandé avec impatience.**

**En souhaitant qu'elle vous convienne p**

**Encore merci à acheroniastyx pour tous ses conseils !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chap9-Révélations**

**POV Liz**

Le vent soufflait et les branches des arbres, de l'autre côté du jardin, bataillaient furieusement entre elles alors qu'un gros nuage, lourd de menaces, les couvrait.

J'avais même l'impression que ce temps avait des répercutions sur moi tant je me sentais fébrile. Assise à mon bureau, je tentais de me concentrer sur le devoir à rendre en histoire européenne, mais mon esprit ne semblait pas du même avis, me rappelant constamment les souvenirs de la veille j'avais failli embrasser Edward.

Je fermai les yeux, soupirant.

Je l'avais regardé partir, guettant son retour à un moment ou à un autre, mais il n'était pas revenu. Il me laissait tout l'espace dont j'avais besoin pour réfléchir à mes sentiments. D'un côté, je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais de l'autre, j'étais prête à lui faire la guerre à cause de ça. Je croisai mon reflet sombre sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et lui tirai la langue. Je me sentais pathétique à me battre ainsi contre moi-même.

Mais n'était-ce pas justifié ? Après tout, Edward m'avait connue sous une autre identité, dans une autre vie. Comment pouvais-je être absolument certaine qu'il mesurait la différence entre la « Bella » qu'il avait connue et moi, Liz, maintenant, ici à Green Bay ?

Mais d'un autre côté, étais-je vraiment si différente de cette Bella ? Je m'étais reconnue dans cette identité la veille et j'avais vu des photos d'elle sur internet. Il y en avait peu mais ses (ou mes ?) parents avaient, semble-t-il, voulu les montrer au monde entier, au cas où…J'avais reconnu mes préférences alimentaires et mes lectures, à travers le portrait qui avait été dressé sur le web. Bella et moi, Liz, étions une seule et même personne, mise dans des contextes différents. Rien d'autre.

Après tout, j'étais proche d'Edward à l'époque, et cette fois encore je me sentais attirée par lui. Par son magnétisme et son regard…Sa force et son côté sombre…

J'appuyai mon front contre le bureau, fermant les yeux à nouveau.

Mon téléphone portable sonna. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro et pensai à ne pas répondre, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau - cette petite chose qui battait dans ma boîte crânienne - me dise le contraire. C'était sûrement Edward.

« Allô ? »

« Bonjour, Liz. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

S'il savait !

« Non, pas du tout… »

Un silence gêné plana avant qu'Edward se lance.

« Tu es toujours partante pour un cinéma ? »

Je relevai les yeux sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu as quelque chose à proposer ? »

« Alice me dit qu'il y a plein de films sympas. Si on y allait et qu'on choisissait là-bas ? »

« Ca me va. »

Je me forçai à respirer normalement, intimant à mon cœur de se calmer un peu. Bon sang, il était temps que je fasse le point sur ce que j'attendais d'Edward. De sa famille, je le savais : des réponses. Mais d'Edward ? C'était flou.

« Je peux venir te chercher après le déjeuner ? »

Je regardai l'heure. Il me restait une heure et demie. Je pouvais le faire.

« Pas de soucis. Tu n'auras qu'à me biper, je descendrai. »

« A tout à l'heure, alors. »

« Oui. »

Nous raccrochâmes et je fixai le téléphone un moment avant de le poser. Les jeux étaient faits, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

L'heure fila à toute vitesse une fois que j'eus réussi à me concentrer. J'avais rédigé mon devoir et étais fière d'y être parvenue. Je lançai l'impression du document Word puis me levai et allai chercher les restes du dîner de mes parents la veille dans le réfrigérateur.

« Tu sors ? »

Scott Walter portait ses affaires du dimanche, c'est-à-dire un jean troué et une vieille chemise par-dessus un t-shirt.

« Oui. Je vais au cinéma. Enfin…ça ne dérange pas ? »

« Avec les filles ? »

Je me sentis rougir doucement et remerciai intérieurement ma mère d'entrer à cet instant.

« Scott ! Tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise. Tu seras là pour le repas quand même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, maman. Je ne louperai jamais le dimanche soir à la maison, tu le sais ! »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, souris à mon père et emmenai mon plat, qui avait réchauffé pendant que ma mère prenait ma défense, jusque dans le salon, devant la télévision. Je changeai de chaîne, tombant sur celle qui ne diffusait que de la musique. Je me laissai emporter, oubliant que ma mère remplissait de la paperasse à côté.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçus alors l'heure et me précipitai dans la cuisine pour laver ma vaisselle puis dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je surveillai mon portable du coin de l'œil, mettant mes converses et glissant un coup de crayon eye-liner sur mes paupières. Un tour dans la salle de bain et j'étais prête. Mon téléphone sonna deux fois et se tut. J'inspirai à fond, attrapai mon sac, mon portable, et descendis les escaliers.

« Bonne après-midi, ma chérie. » Sourit ma mère depuis le salon.

« A ce soir. » Répondis-je en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

La force du vent me surprit mais je levai les yeux et vis la voiture d'Edward à côté de celle de mon père. Je souris, enfilant ma veste. Edward me rejoignit à la portière côté passager, son sourire en coin était en place.

« Tu as eu le temps de manger ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, prétextant sûrement que j'étais déjà assise dans la voiture et qu'il devait en faire le tour pour prendre place. Je le regardai passer avant de s'installer gracieusement. Il mit le moteur en route et quitta la zone pavillonnaire en silence.

J'attendis qu'il prenne la direction du centre, où se trouvaient les cinémas, avant de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. Edward me regarda du coin de l'œil et je lus la flamme qui apparaissait comme l'indice qu'il n'allait même pas chercher à mentir… Je soupirai.

« Ca aussi je dois le découvrir…Tu ne fais même pas semblant ! »

« Tu voudrais que je fasse semblant ? »

Je réfléchis.

« Non. »

Il hocha la tête. Je détaillai son profil me demandant ce que j'allais découvrir.

« Parle-moi de toi. »

Les paroles quittèrent ma bouche avant que j'y aie réellement pensé.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Je souris pour le remercier puis réfléchis à la première question parmi d'autres que je pourrais poser.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

Et à cette réponse, je savais au fond de moi que je devais poser une autre question. Une question qui pourrait bien me faire basculer en mode « recherches » sur Edward Cullen et sa famille… J'inspirai à fond et osai le regarder.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu dix-sept ans ? »

Il prit le temps de se garer maintenant que nous étions arrivés.

« Un moment. »

Son regard doré plongea dans le mien et je savais qu'il me demandait de me souvenir ou du moins de découvrir la vérité.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus facile si tu me le disais ? » Tentai-je, tournée vers lui autant que lui vers moi.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, une de ses mains attrapa doucement les miennes.

« Carlisle a raison, c'est à toi de le découvrir, Liz. Ça pourrait changer ta vie, la mettre en danger, si c'était moi qui le disais. »

« D'accord. Mais tu acceptes de répondre à mes questions ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ? » Sourit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Mais avant cela, nous devons choisir le film que nous allons voir. » Décida-t-il en s'écartant.

J'acquiesçai, non pas que j'eus envie de choisir ce film, mais parce que j'acceptais de partager ce moment avec lui avant de lui poser des questions.

Nous entrâmes dans le grand hall du complexe, vite assaillis par l'odeur des frites du McDonald et le bruit des jeunes qui jouaient dans la salle de jeux jouxtant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Edward leva la tête vers les écrans indiquant les films à l'affiche et les horaires. Je l'imitai, me demandant s'il allait me proposer une comédie romantique ou un film d'action.

« Quelque chose te tente ? »

Il se pencha vers moi.

« Mh…Rien de spécial. » Répondis-je, le regard obstinément tourné vers les écrans.

« Même pas le Sherlock Holmes ? Ou Léonardo DiCaprio dans ? » Sourit-il.

« Ah oui ! Ca me paraît bien. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et il m'entraîna vers les caisses. Il n'y avait plus de places ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, aussi nous rabattîmes-nous sur une comédie romantique avec Katherine Heigl. Edward s'était senti obligé de préciser qu'il aimait bien cette actrice.

« En fait, c'était son film que tu voulais voir, avoue-le ! » Le taquinai-je alors que nous nous asseyons tout en haut de la salle de projection.

« Tu m'as découvert ! »

D'un geste théâtral, il plaça sa main sur son cœur. J'éclatai de rire, ce qui me valut les regards des autres spectateurs.

« Oh la honte ! » Je me cachai le visage avec les mains.

« Ne crains rien, ils ne t'ont pas reconnue. » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je posai les mains sur mes genoux, le regard plongé dans celui d'Edward. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et, sans savoir pourquoi, je savais qu'il l'entendait.

« Heureusement que ce genre de salle est toujours sombre. » Déglutis-je avec difficulté.

Malgré l'obscurité, toutefois, je vis les yeux d'Edward se poser sur ma bouche. Je me mordis, involontairement, la lèvre et Edward ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Je crus que toute la salle pouvait sentir ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je jetai un œil aux alentours, mais tous étaient concentrés sur les bandes annonces. Quand je posais à nouveau mon regard sur Edward, il avait apparemment repris le contrôle de lui-même, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant. Je me dis qu'il avait raison. Après tout, il avait payé nos deux places, autant les rentabiliser en s'intéressant au film.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La présence d'Edward me rendait plus fébrile que jamais, je sentais même mon cœur essayer de s'échapper de sa cage d'os. Quant à mon esprit, il était aux abonnés absents pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas Edward. Ses mains sur les bords de son siège… Ses yeux qui brillaient presque dans l'obscurité et me brûlaient au passage… L'envie que j'avais de me blottir contre lui…

Finalement, le générique de fin apparut sur l'écran et je quittai ma place précipitamment. Alors que je descendais les marches, je sentais Edward juste derrière moi. J'avançai de quelques pas de plus une fois arrivée en bas des marches, histoire de ne pas me retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

Nous arrivâmes, silencieux, dans le grand hall du complexe. Encore.

« Hum. C'était un bon film. » Commença-t-il, et je réalisai combien il avait senti la tension lui aussi.

Je m'obligeai à le regarder en face.

« Oui. J'ai bien aimé la scène où elle se casse la figure juste devant son patron. »

« C'était comique. » Approuva-t-il en souriant doucement. « Liz, je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas profité du film… »

« C'est ma faute, je… » Je m'interrompis, espérant qu'il complète pour moi. Ce qu'il ne sembla pas vouloir faire. « Toi aussi, tu as senti cette…tension ? »

« Oui. »

Il eut la décence de détourner le regard. Je me tortillai les doigts et sentis mes joues rosir.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »Rompit-il le silence.

« Parle-moi de…Bella et toi. » Demandai-je doucement.

« Pas ici. »

J'acquiesçai et nous nous rendîmes à sa voiture. Edward savait où il voulait aller, aussi s'y dirigea-t-il sans un mot. Je me contentai de regarder la ville défiler derrière les vitres, me laissant bercer par la conduite souple de mon chauffeur.

Soudain, il ralentit, prit un virage serré et accéléra jusqu'au parc où April m'avait conduite quelques jours plus tôt pour discuter. Je souris, et acceptai qu'il m'ouvre la portière pour sortir.

Lentement, nous rejoignîmes un site où je savais, tout comme lui apparemment, que personne ne s'y rendait. Nous nous assîmes, épaule contre épaule, surplombant le parc et ses environs.

« Bella était solitaire. » Commença-t-il en regardant devant lui.

Je lui laissai le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

« Quand je l'ai vue…Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas être indifférent. » J'entendis le pronom qu'il préférait utiliser et je me sentis à ma place. « Tu rougis quand je te regarde intensément, tu es éblouie –ce sont tes propres mots, à l'époque- par mon sourire, tu te sens plus à l'aise avec moi et ma famille que…avec les autres. »

Je l'écoutai parler pendant quelques minutes encore, bercée par sa voix apaisante et pourtant si mélancolique.

Quand il se tut, je rouvris les yeux et plongeai directement dans les siens, mordorés.

« J'ai l'impression que je savais déjà tout ça. » Expliquai-je. « C'est si étrange. Cette identité, Bella, me semble proche et si étrangère à la fois. »

« Tu es elle et une autre à la fois, Liz. Ton âme, s'il s'agit de ton âme, est toujours la même, mais elle est forgée par les expériences que tu vis à chaque fois que tu te réincarnes. »Fit-il, presque fervent.

« Ses…Mes parents ont mis des informations sur internet, avec des photos de moi. » C'était étrange de dire « je » pour parler d'une autre identité, mais après tout, je savais que j'étais aussi cette fille. « J'ai reconnu mes goûts, presque même mes loisirs. »

« J'ai gardé certaines de tes affaires de l'époque. » Avoua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas partir et les laisser là-bas, c'était…C'était comme t'emmener avec moi. »

Je souris, attendrie par ce que je lisais dans ses pupilles.

« Qu'as-tu pris ? »

Il scruta mon visage comme s'il s'assurait de pouvoir parler librement. Puis il se lança.

« Ton album photo. Celui dans lequel tu avais rassemblé toutes nos photos. Tes exemplaires extra abimés de _Roméo et Juliette_ et _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. » Enuméra-t-il.

« J'adore ces livres. Je suis en train de relire _Les Hauts_ pour le cours de littérature et j'ai l'impression de le découvrir à nouveau. » L'interrompis-je.

« Tu l'adorais ! On a eu plusieurs discussions à son propos. Rosalie s'en mêlait aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je me mis en tailleur.

« Parce que vous vous liguiez contre Carlisle et moi pour défendre Heathcliff et Cathy. » Rit-il au souvenir.

« Je l'aime bien. Cette histoire est si triste… »

« Je sais. Le destin avait déjà écrit qu'ils ne finiraient pas ensemble, pas ensemble dans la vraie vie. »

« Oui. »

Une tension s'insinua entre nous et chacun reporta son regard au loin pour quelques instants. Quand je décidai de poser une nouvelle question, je vis qu'il était immobile, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je posai une main sur son poignet. Son regard revint sur moi, très rapidement, et je sentis ses doigts s'entrecroiser aux miens. Nous nous observâmes encore une minute avant que je n'ose ma question.

« Tu appelles Carlisle par son prénom, tu ne dis jamais « papa » ».

« Carlisle nous a…adoptés. »

« Il y a longtemps ? »

« Oui. »

« Où sont tes vrais parents ? »

« Ils sont morts. »

« Je suis désolée. » Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir, de toute façon. »

Il porta un doigt à mes lèvres pour me faire arrêter mon geste. Je cessai de respirer parce qu'il me semblait que son index restait bien plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ma bouche. Je croisai le regard brûlant d'Edward et rougis sous son intensité. Lentement, Edward retira son doigt.

« Tes parents sont très proches. » Dit-il, l'air de rien.

« Oui. Un peu trop parfois, si tu veux mon avis. » Souris-je, reconnaissante qu'il ait changé de sujet.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens des parents que tu as eus avant ? »

« Non. Enfin, j'ai le nom de Charlie. Je crois que Renée était avec Charlie »

« Charlie et Renée ont divorcé lorsque tu étais petite. Tu as emménagé chez lui à l'âge de dix-sept ans, quand Renée s'est remariée. »

« A Forks. » Je hochai la tête. « Je m'en souviens. Un peu. L'autre soir, j'ai revu la cuisine. Je crois…Je crois que c'était un peu avant que j'annonce à Charlie que nous sortions ensemble. J'avais peur de sa réaction, surtout qu'il était Sheriff et qu'il risquait de te tirer dessus pour oser m'approcher. » Ris-je en me souvenant parfaitement de la tête de Charlie à l'époque.

Il avait recraché sa gorgée de bière et m'avait jeté un regard qui disait « si tu te fiches de moi, tu es punie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ».

« Il a été obligé d'accepter parce que tu as menacé de le laisser tout seul pour retourner chez Renée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tu étais prête à tout pour être avec moi. »

« Tu es d'une modestie incroyable ! » Me moquai-je en détectant la pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? Je suis parfait ! Pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas fait ? »

« Parfait ? Tu rigoles ! Tu as une famille de dingues et ta petite amie se réincarne ! Laisse-moi rire ! »

Ce fut seulement après avoir prononcé ces paroles que je réalisais ce que j'avais dit. Dans les yeux d'Edward, je lus la souffrance mais aussi quelque chose comme de l'espoir.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Dire quoi ? Que tu te réincarnes ou que tu es ma petite amie ? »

Je déglutis avec difficulté et détournai le regard.

« Les deux peut-être. » Finis-je par répondre.

« Tu as raison. C'est trop tôt. »

Une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres nous ébouriffa et je luttai pour rattraper mes cheveux qui fouettaient l'air et le visage d'Edward. Je sentis ses doigts s'y emmêler pour les discipliner sur mon épaule. Je frissonnai, le cœur battant la chamade. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Encore.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Je me rendis compte seulement à quel point le temps avait filé lorsque la grosse horloge du parc sonna les heures.

« Il faut que je rentre. » Déclarai-je en me redressant.

« D'accord, je te ramène. »

Il m'aida à me lever et je savais en le suivant jusqu'à la voiture que nos mains jointes n'avaient pas de raison d'être particulière, sauf que nous en avions tous les deux envie.

Le retour se fit dans un silence agréable, excepté le fond sonore qu'Edward avait mis en route. Je ne reconnus pas l'air, mais je sentais au fond de moi que je le connaissais. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que l'information remonte à la surface. En vain.

« Bonne soirée, Liz. »

Je rouvris les yeux, nous étions déjà arrivés.

« Merci Edward. Pour tout. »

Il sourit et je me forçai à sortir de la voiture immédiatement. Je me retournai, fis un signe de la main et remontai l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Derrière, je n'entendis le moteur vrombir qu'une fois la porte refermée sur moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de Green Bay en ce lundi matin.

Je me réveillai en douceur, réchauffée par les rayons qui filtraient par la fenêtre. J'entrouvris les yeux avant de les refermer. J'étais mieux dans mon lit qu'en cours.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que ma mère décide de taper à ma porte pour me faire me lever plus vite. Je grognai. Je ne voulais pas quitter la sensation de bien-être que j'avais ressentie la veille. Même si la tension avait persisté un moment entre Edward et moi, la fin d'après-midi avait été agréable. Et le lycée était tout sauf agréable !

« Liz, dépêches-toi ou c'est moi qui te sors du lit !» Menaça ma mère en frappant une fois de plus à ma porte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, maugréai, mais me levai. C'était dommage que je n'aie pas eu d'accidents ce week-end-là, j'aurais pu feindre une rechute…

« Je me lève ! »Prévins-je alors que ma mère commençait à bouger la poignée de porte.

« Ton petit déjeuner est prêt. » Approuva-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà.

Je secouai la tête et résistai à l'envie de me pelotonner à nouveau sous mes draps. Après tout, j'avais beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Non seulement, je voulais interroger Edward sur sa vie pour trouver des indices de ce qu'il me laissait découvrir, mais en plus, je voulais rendre mon devoir en histoire européenne maintenant qu'il était fait. Rapidement, je me douchai, m'habillai et vis le message d'April qui me prévenait de son retard. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir du mal à me lever. Je souris et pris le temps de petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Dix minutes après l'heure habituelle, April klaxonna devant chez moi. Ayant déjà vérifié que les fenêtres et portes étaient fermées, je quittai la maison et rejoignis mon amie dans sa voiture.

« Salut ! Tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil ? » Souris-je en m'installant.

« Non, j'ai oublié de lancer le mode répétition. Garrett était à deux doigts de me balancer un seau d'eau quand j'ai émergé pour la seconde fois. »

« Que ne ferait-on pas sans ton frère ? » Fis-je avec emphase.

« Je pourrais faire entrer Brad par ma fenêtre… »Rêva April en entrant sur le parking du lycée.

« Ok ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »Lançai-je en portant mes mains à mes oreilles.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en sortant du véhicule et riions toujours en retrouvant les autres. April embrassa son petit copain et je repérai sur ses joues des tâches rouges. Je ris d'autant plus et reçus les regards étonnés des autres. Je secouai la tête et chacun demanda des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Apparemment, Preston semblait ne plus vouloir faire comme si je n'existais pas, puisqu'il demanda même de mes nouvelles ! Je haussai les épaules, il n'y avait rien à dire, à part qu'il avait bien joué lors du match samedi soir.

Cependant, alors que nous étions à notre emplacement favori près de la grille, une cigarette à la bouche pour la plupart, et que les autres discutaient, je me remémorai mon dimanche. Inconsciemment du moins, jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte quand April me secoua le bras, je cherchai le regard mordoré d'Edward dans la cour. En vain.

« Liz a un amoureux mais elle nous le cache ! » Lança April et je me crispai.

Du coin de l'œil, je repérai même la grimace de Preston.

« Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Alors, c'était qui ton chauffeur samedi soir ? »

« Ah oui ! Tu as disparu au moment le plus drôle ! Les flics ont cherché à tous nous choper, mais on était trop nombreux. » Expliqua Steven.

« Ne fais pas le fier, Steven Hools, tu as fini au poste, je te rappelle ! » Le gronda Catherine.

« Oui, d'accord. Mais la question est : où Liz s'est-elle rendue à ce moment-là ? »

J'avais espéré que Catherine et Steven détournent l'attention mais apparemment, il ne fallait pas trop y compter.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je suis passée par le parc pour retourner en ville. C'était un ami de mon père dans la voiture et il m'a raccompagnée, rien d'autre. »

Je croisai le regard de chacun de mes amis, consciente que je mentais bien mieux que je ne l'avais fait en étant Bella Swan. Je souris intérieurement et fus soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie du premier cours.

Alors que nous rejoignions chacun nos cours, j'aperçus le sourire d'April. Aïe ! Je ne l'avais pas convaincue… J'entrai dans la salle de cours et décidai d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci saurait bien assez tôt à mon goût…

La matinée puis l'après-midi passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte mais aussi, paradoxalement, très lentement à la fois. Du moins étaient-ce les questions dans ma tête qui me donnaient cette impression. Alors que je m'asseyais dans la voiture d'April à la fin de la journée, je scannai une fois de plus les alentours. Je fronçai les sourcils et laissai April bavarder le temps du trajet, ne plaçant que des 'hum' ou des 'oui, c'est vrai' aux moments stratégiques. Dans mon esprit, beaucoup de choses étaient encore floues, comme le nombre de vies que j'avais pu avoir, les noms de mes proches, et le secret de la famille Cullen, bien que je fasse tout mon possible pour faire remonter ces informations à la surface.

« On n'a vu aucun Cullen aujourd'hui. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ? Je n'ai entendu aucune rumeur… » Demanda April en s'arrêtant devant chez moi.

Je regardai par-delà la maison, vers les arbres vieux de plusieurs décennies. Edward était posté dans l'un d'eux samedi soir, comme il aimait le faire à Forks…

« Liz, ici la Terre, la Lune est connectée ? » Appela April en secouant la main devant mes yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je revins difficilement à la réalité. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mes souvenirs affluant à ma conscience. J'avais des indices et ne voulais pas les perdre. C'était vital pour moi de savoir la vérité. Tant de choses pourraient changer à ce moment-là…

« Désolée…Tu disais quoi ? » Je me tournai vers April et vis ses gros yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu réfléchissais encore ! »Lança-t-elle.

« Euh… »

« Tu as découvert quelque chose, pas vrai ? Ces choses en rapport avec Edward Cullen… Et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit Liz, tu m'as promis ! »

Je lançai un regard vers la maison. C'était pour gagner du temps avant de répondre, je le savais.

« Ils ont des informations sur moi. Je dois te faire promettre de ne rien dire, April. »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer ! » Jura-t-elle.

« Je…Je ne suis pas vraiment Elizabeth Walter, April. Je ne sais pas trop, je te demande encore un peu de temps. Je sais juste que les Cullen savent des choses sur moi. »

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux et j'espérais qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite avant que j'aie pu m'expliquer.

« Ah ouais ? Wow ! Tu me connais, je ne dirais rien, compte sur moi. »Insista April.

« Merci, t'es la meilleure. » Souris-je, soulagée de m'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Tu m'appelles, dis ? »

« Oui. »

Je savais que je ne l'appellerai qu'une fois la vérité et les explications trouvées. Je pensais même que ça ne serait pas le cas avant un moment.

Je quittai la voiture et April s'éloigna en me rappelant que nous nous retrouvions le lendemain pour l'examen de volleyball. La grimace que nous partagions s'effaça de mon visage lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre et allumai mon ordinateur.

Avant de m'installer à mon bureau, je descendis me préparer un goûter, emportant le tout sur un plateau. Je fermai aussi ma porte de chambre, allumai ma radio, puis sortis un nouveau bloc notes de mon tiroir. J'étais fin prête.

Un crayon à la main, le moteur de recherches scrutant les moindres recoins du Web, je laissai mes souvenirs remonter à la surface pour les noter au fur et à mesure.

« Edward est rapide.

Edward est froid comme la mort.

Edward n'est pas un « super héros », dixit lui-même à la cantine du lycée de Forks.

Edward est dangereux.

Edward lit dans les pensées des gens. »

Je mâchouillai mon crayon un instant, les yeux braqués sur les images à l'écran.

« C'est impossible. » Murmurai-je, me remémorant ce que j'avais lu dans le livre acheté à la librairie de Port-Angeles, le soir-même où j'en avais appris un peu plus sur lui…

En bas, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et se referma, Scott hélant l'une de ses « femmes » pour l'aider avec les courses. Avant de réfléchir plus longtemps, je pris mon téléphone portable et envoyai un message à Edward.

« Je sais ce que tu es. »

**Edward POV**

J'étais sur une nouvelle composition au piano quand deux choses se passèrent simultanément. Mon portable sonna pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message et Alice eut une vision de Liz et moi, en tête à tête.

Je me levai, récupérai mon téléphone, et me figeai.

Le message était clair.

« C'est trop bien ! C'est trop bien ! C'est troooooop bien ! ! » S'exclama Alice en sautillant jusqu'à moi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Esmée fronçait les sourcils, inquiète de me voir si immobile.

Je relevai les yeux lentement vers elle.

« Liz sait. » Fut tout ce que je pus dire.

« Et tu dois aller la voir ! » Insista Alice en pointant un doigt sur mon torse.

Je croisai son regard mordoré nous avions profité du soleil pour aller chasser. J'étais partagé. Etait-ce une bonne chose que Liz ait découvert la vérité sur moi et ma famille aussi vite après notre rencontre ? Après tout, ça ne faisait…que trois semaines.

Mais bien sûr que c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Je pouvais enfin retrouver ma relation avec elle telle qu'elle l'était à l'époque. Sans secrets. Du moins de mon côté. Mais en même temps, dorénavant, je connaissais le secret de Liz. Nous étions à égalité.

« Edward, tu cogites bien trop à mon goût. » Râla Jasper alors que je remontais dans ma chambre.

« Désolé. » Je m'arrêtai brusquement devant lui. « Ce n'est pas un souci si je reprends avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jasper sourit, posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Je ne suis pas devin mais je crois que pour toi, comme pour elle, ce sera la meilleure chose au monde. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen de la garder. On a un an pour ça. »

Il transféra un soupçon de sa confiance en moi et j'approuvai ses paroles. Nous avions un peu moins d'un an afin de découvrir toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Bella se réincarnait. C'était largement suffisant !

Je me changeai rapidement en voyant le soleil se coucher, impatient de retrouver le jardin de Liz. Je savais qu'elle sentirait ma présence. Je savais qu'elle me demanderait de répondre à ses questions. Et j'avais hâte. Enfin, je voyais une solution à nos retrouvailles.

Et puis, j'avais envie de voir si cette journée, éloignés l'un de l'autre, avait eu des incidences sur ce qui s'était passé la veille… Je n'avais pas cessé d'entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, je n'avais pas cessé de sentir ses regards sur moi. Voir le soleil se lever ce matin-là m'avait déprimé. Je n'allais pas la voir de toute la journée et cela me coûtait plus encore que nous avions été à deux doigts de nous embrasser…

Le ferions-nous ce soir-là ?

C'était la question qui me tournait en tête quand j'arrivais chez Liz. Ses parents étaient dans leur chambre, discutant de leur journée de travail, et Liz était assise sur la balancelle derrière la maison. Je fus à peine à la lisière des arbres qu'elle levait la tête vers moi. Son regard sembla me trouver instantanément et je m'arrêtai, attendant un signe de sa part sur ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous observer alors que l'obscurité s'installait tout à fait. Aux alentours, le silence était uniquement troublé par le son des télévisions ou les quelques discussions de couples. Liz me fit signe d'attendre encore, rentrant chez elle pour vérifier que ses parents étaient occupés.

Lorsqu' elle ressortit, elle portait un gros pull par-dessus ses vêtements. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval se balançaient au rythme de ses pas alors qu'elle venait vers moi.

Liz me passa devant et dans son regard, je lus qu'elle se souvenait l'avoir fait, la dernière fois… Je la suivis jusque sous les arbres et attendis qu'elle se retourne.

Quand elle se sentit prête, Liz se tourna et ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens.

« C'est si étrange. » Commença-t-elle en portant une main à mon visage.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Elle sourit doucement et chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre, le dos contre le tronc, les yeux posés sur moi.

« Quand je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, mon esprit a ouvert la porte de mes souvenirs. Mais tout ne m'est revenu que ce soir, lorsque je suis rentrée. Je me suis vue tout découvrir la première fois, j'ai ressenti ce que je ressentais à l'époque… » Elle s'interrompit, souriant à ses souvenirs.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Je m'assis devant elle, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, même si je sentais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

« Pourquoi aurais-je ? Tu me protèges. »

Sa main se porta à nouveau sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux, serrai les poings pour ne pas céder à l'envie de la serrer contre moi.

« Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui. » Souffla-t-elle.

Je rouvris les yeux.

« Toi aussi. Mais pas seulement aujourd'hui. » Ma voix était plus rauque que je ne le pensais possible.

Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sa main glissant sur mon épaule jusqu'à ma main. J'entrecroisai mes doigts aux siens.

« Je ne voulais pas te cacher quoi que ce soit, Edward. Mais…J'avais tellement l'espoir de ne pas disparaître ! »

Ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots et bientôt les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je m'approchai et Liz enfonça sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je sais. Ce n'est rien. Je t'ai retrouvée. Je te retrouverai toujours. » Murmurai-je contre son oreille, frottant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Je t'aimais, je voulais tellement croire que tout n'était que mon imagination ! »

« Shh ! » La calmai-je en la berçant.

Ses larmes mouillèrent mon t-shirt mais rien d'autre que sa détresse ne m'intéressait. Je la serrai contre moi comme si nos vies en dépendaient, et c'était peut-être bien le cas. Je fermai les yeux, chassant de mon esprit toutes les peurs, toutes les envies de massacre qui m'avaient submergé il y a des années de cela. Plus rien ne comptait d'autres que la présence de Bella contre moi, dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime, Liz. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je répétai ces paroles, doucement, inspirant l'odeur de la jeune femme dans mes bras, calmant ses pleurs avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable.

**POV Liz**

Je l'avais appelée, finalement. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Il était tôt ce mardi matin là, mais April arriva chez moi bien avant l'heure habituelle. Edward était parti depuis très peu de temps quand j'avais ressenti le besoin de regarder ma vie sous un autre angle. Et quoi de mieux que l'avis de ma meilleure amie pour cela ?

Mes parents étaient encore au lit, mais April et moi étions cachées sous mes draps. Je pleurais, elle me réconfortait. Mon amie me serra contre elle, comme nous le faisions depuis toutes petites, et elle écouta mes révélations : je me réincarnais depuis Dieu seul savait quand, et surtout, mon petit ami était un vampire que j'avais rencontré lors d'une de mes vies antérieures.

April écarquilla les yeux, fronça les sourcils mais jamais, elle ne me traita de folle, ni tenta de s'écarter. Au contraire, lorsque mes paroles cessèrent, elle s'approcha encore plus, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me soutenir.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai timidement, surprise que la réponse me soit venue si rapidement. Quoique…J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen depuis maintenant dix-neuf ans !

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

Je relevai un peu la tête, essuyant mes joues humides.

April garda le silence un instant, et je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que je lui disais.

« En fait, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez toi. »

« Je suis bizarre. » Confirmai-je.

« Oui, mais…Pour les autres, c'est de la bizarrerie de base, je dirais. Alors que pour moi…Je savais au fond de moi que ma meilleure amie n'était pas comme les autres filles. Ton regard, ou même tes rêves me disaient que tu n'étais pas normale…Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas très clair… »Elle chercha ses mots mais je la soulageais en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pour quelle raison ? Je ne m'attendais pas à la réincarnation. L'adoption, à la limite, je l'avoue ou même…l'abus, mais franchement ça ne me dérange pas. Tu n'es pas ordinaire, et je trouve ça trop bien. »

Je souris, attendrie par ses paroles. La porte de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrit, et j'entendis le pas gauche et mal assuré de mon père au réveil. Nous gardâmes le silence toutes les deux, puis, je croisai son regard marron.

« Et pour…Edward ? »Commençai-je.

« Ca…C'est…Surprenant, et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je veux dire… Des vampires, quoi, c'est…Gros. »

« Je peux comprendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont…Inoffensifs, même si Emmett me tuerait s'il entendait ça. Ils ne boivent que du sang animal. »

« Alors c'était eux, mon petit chien ? » Sourit-elle, espiègle.

« Impossible, ils ne prennent que du sang d'animaux sauvages. Ton Yorkshire a été écrasé par Garrett, tout le voisinage le sait. »

« Oui, et je lui en veux encore ! » Maugréa-t-elle, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. « J'accepte que tu te réincarnes, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterais pas les vampires, après… Je ne dis pas qu'on deviendra les meilleurs amis du monde. » Avoua-t-elle.

Surprise et tellement soulagée, je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai en riant doucement, accompagnée de ma meilleure amie.

Lorsque nous fûmes calmées, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un bon gros mensonge convenable à servir à mes parents pour expliquer la présence d'April, si tôt ce matin-là.

Sans oublier de convaincre les Cullen que leur secret était à l'abri avec April et moi…

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**On remercie acheroniastyx pour son côté saphisme (gnark, ça t'apprendra) avec le dernier POV de Liz^^ !**

**Et surtout, un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien.**

**Je file finir un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous à la semaine prochaine.**


	10. Chapter 10  Compromis

**Maudite**

**Hello !**

**Alors comme ça, ça vous plait ? Voici donc la suite )**

**Un grand merci encore et toujours à tous et toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs. Merci de votre soutien.**

**Je remercie ici encore acheroniastyx pour ses précieux conseils^^**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chapitre 10- Compromis.**

**POV Liz**

_**Un mois plus tard,**_

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, consciente de l'impatience d'April dans mon dos. Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce en parlant du pseudo devoir que nous devions préparer, à la demande express d'April au cas où une oreille parentale traînerait dans le coin.

Mais à peine la porte refermée, April me fixa des yeux, les mains serrées autour des miennes.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? ! » Craqua-t-elle en m'entraînant vers mon lit.

Je souris, levai les yeux au ciel, mais me concentrai sur les visages de mes parents lorsque je leur avais annoncé que je sortais dorénavant avec Edward. C'était pendant le dîner, j'avais pris la décision de le faire cet après-midi-là en discutant avec Edward sur les tables extérieures du lycée. Ma mère avait eu un sourire entendu, les yeux pétillants déjà de curiosité. Mon père en revanche…Je soupirai. Il m'avait jeté un œil scrutateur, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec insistance. Et puis il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« Mon père a eu du mal. Je crois qu'il espérait que, puisque c'était fini avec Preston, je resterai célibataire jusqu'à ma mort. » Ris-je en passant une jambe sous mes fesses.

« Le mien est pareil ! Si on l'avait laissé faire, il m'aurait envoyée au couvent en apprenant que je sortais avec Brad ! »Approuva April.

« Tu aurais fait un malheur là-bas, pourtant. »La taquinai-je.

« Moques-toi tant que tu veux, c'est pas moi qui défie les lois de la science »

« C'est vrai. » Je tournai mon regard vers le miroir, dévisageai encore ce visage qui traversait les vies, puis me reconcentrai sur ma meilleure amie et ses questions.

« Et ta mère ? »

« Ah ça ! »

« Liz, crache le morceau ou je trouve le moyen de te faire parler !»

Je levai les yeux au ciel me remémorant ce que j'avais ressenti en lui confiant la vérité près d'un mois auparavant. Le besoin de dire ce qu'il m'arrivait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas impliqué avec une de mes vies antérieures avait été une bonne chose puisque ma meilleure amie m'avait permis de prendre plus de recul. Certes, je me réincarnais. Certes, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Mais je le découvrirai et seuls les moments où je me concentrais sur mes vies passées me permettraient d'en savoir plus. Alors nous faisions ensemble ce qu'Emmett appelait des séances de spiritisme. Et peut-être que c'en était. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais réussi à me souvenir de beaucoup plus de choses lors de ces moments calmes où April et moi « remontions dans le temps ».

« Elle m'a jeté un regard entendu et après, lorsqu'on faisait la vaisselle ensemble, elle m'a dit quelque chose du genre 'Tu comptais officialiser ça quand ?' » Répondis-je.

« Tu m'étonnes ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas craquer avant. Si j'étais sortie avec un canon de ce genre, je l'aurais crié sur tous les toits ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« On avait besoin de temps. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Pour quoi ? Après tout, vous vous connaissez depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, c'est même à se demander quand vous allez vous décider à sauter le pas. »April haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive et je me sentis rougir.

« On n'en est pas là. »

« Oh mon dieu ! En théorie ça se comprendrait, je veux dire, un mois seulement après avoir véritablement décidé de sortir ensemble…Mais dans la vraie vie, du moins la tienne, ça fait des années ! Imagine ! »

Je grimaçai. April s'intéressait bien trop à ma vie intime à mon goût.

« Bref ! Ma mère est ravie et envisage de les inviter à dîner, dans le seul but de demander des conseils à Esmée pour la déco de sa chambre. »

« Elle a toujours cette idée en tête ? » Grimaça April avant de sourire. « Remarque, elle pourra lui faire un prix puisqu'elle est de la famille. »

« April Levingston ! » M'écriai-je, horrifiée par la perspective.

Non pas la perspective de faire partie de la famille d'Edward, mais celle que ma mère se serve de tels rapports pour son unique usage personnel. Ça me donnait le tournis.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement. Il embrasse comment ? »

Et c'est reparti ! Pensais-je en me remémorant le premier baiser que nous avions échangé, Edward et moi.

**Flashback.**

Il m'aimait, moi, pour ce que j'étais. Je le savais.

Edward m'avait tenue dans ses bras la veille, dans mon lit, après que je lui aie dit pour mes souvenirs quant à sa nature de vampire. Et cette nuit-là avait terriblement ressemblé à toutes celles qui me revenaient du temps où je m'appelais Bella.

J'aimais Edward. Malgré le temps, malgré la vie que j'avais, j'étais amoureuse de lui et j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi.

Le frisson qui m'avait parcourue quand il avait dû partir à l'aube, un frisson de manque, m'avait suivie toute cette journée ensoleillée jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve, ce mardi soir-là.

J'avais conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où il m'avait donné rendez-vous après le lycée, à la limite de la forêt profonde.

Il était là, devant moi, en tee-shirt malgré la fraîcheur qui retombait sur Bay Port, et tous mes souvenirs le concernant me revinrent en mémoire en force. Encore.

« Tu ne t'es pas perdue ! » Avait-il souri en approchant de sa démarche féline et si attirante.

« Tu m'as fait un schéma très clair ce matin en partant, j'ai fait de mon mieux. » Avais-je répondu en franchissant le dernier pas entre nous.

Nos bras s'étaient enroulés autour de nos corps, nos poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre, nos fronts l'un sur l'autre, et j'avais plongé dans son regard mordoré. J'avais souri il s'était nourri et sa température corporelle était légèrement plus élevée que d'ordinaire, ses yeux bien plus clairs.

Et puis je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Je m'étais dressée sur la pointe des pieds, avais resserré ma prise autour du cou d'Edward et j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, fraîches et souples. Edward avait pressé mon corps contre lui, sa langue attaquant déjà la mienne avec impatience.

Mon cœur avait bondi dans ma poitrine et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous. Je ressentais la brûlure du manque d'air et je savais qu'Edward le savait, mais nous avions tant de temps à rattraper que je ne le laissai pas s'éloigner d'un millimètre, mes doigts crochetés dans ses cheveux courts. Sa langue avait fouillé ma bouche avec gourmandise, mes mains avaient caressé son dos sous le t-shirt, et ses larges épaules qui me cachaient la vue alentour. J'avais frémi contre lui, acceptant qu'il me libère uniquement parce qu'il dirigeait sa bouche dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule avant de revenir à mes lèvres en un va-et-vient incessant, presque hypnotique.

**Fin Flashback.**

« Liz ! La Terre appelle Liz ! » Rit April en secouant sa main devant mes yeux.

« Il embrasse comme un garçon »Répondis-je en tentant de me sortir de la tête les images qui avaient suivi ce baiser, quand Edward et moi nous étions évadés, moi sur ses épaules, durant des heures.

« Mais oui ! C'est exactement ce que disent tes joues rouges. Dis donc, ça devait être intense ce souvenir parce que t'es tout feu tout flamme, là ! » April me pointa du doigt, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

« Comme toi quand tu penses à Bradley. »

« Vrai ? Oh mince alors, je savais que j'avais l'air d'une débile, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point ! »

« Hey ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis la conversation dériva sur Catherine et Steven ainsi que sur nos cours du lendemain.

« D'ailleurs, je vais y aller, je pense. J'ai prévenu ma mère que je rentrais tôt. » Déclara soudain April en se levant.

« D'accord. »

Elle récupéra ses affaires et nous sortîmes de ma chambre.

Nous passâmes devant le bureau de mon père et celui-ci nous interrogea sur notre devoir commun.

« C'est fini, on est efficace. » Expliquai-je en faisant signe à April de descendre plus rapidement.

« Ah oui ? Je l'espère pour vous parce que je me demande vraiment comment vous avez trouvé le temps de travailler entre deux éclats de rire. » Soupçonna-t-il.

« Papa. On est grandes et responsables. »Déclarai-je avec insistance avant de tourner les talons.

D'accord, c'était ridicule de maintenir ce mensonge quand mes parents n'en avaient pas gobé un seul mot, mais c'était plus commode quand même. Et beaucoup moins 'commère' que ça n'en avait l'air.

April quitta la maison avec un regard entendu et je compris qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Nous nous sourîmes, complices et nous séparâmes.

Je remontai à ma chambre et en passant devant celle de mes parents, je frappai à la porte.

« Oui ma puce ? » Ma mère était déjà emmitouflée dans son peignoir bleu.

« Je vais me coucher. » Informai-je.

« Liz ? » Mon père émergea de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre.

Je tentai un sourire assuré mais le regard inquiet de mon père me perturbait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? »

« Cet Edward, c'est le fils Cullen ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Il passa une main sur sa barbe naissante.

« Je n'aime pas que tu sortes avec lui si vite. »Avoua-t-il, ce qui lui valut mon regard sidéré et celui furieux de ma mère.

« Scott ! Tu ne le connais pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour Lizzie. Bon sang, il a pris soin d'elle dès le début, que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Il ne s'est toutefois pas présenté de lui-même et il a forcé Liz à nous mentir… »

« Papa ! Je suis là, je te signale. C'est moi qui ai voulu garder cette relation secrète. Preston et moi venions de rompre, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait des ragots ! »

« Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose ? » Se mit-il sur la défensive.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il était plus protecteur qu'aucun des pères que j'avais eus… Excepté peut-être Charlie…

« Non. Mais tu peux comprendre quand même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il m'étudia en silence, laissant paraître qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« De quel type est votre relation ? » Répondit-il plutôt.

« Scott ! »

« Papa ! » Nous criâmes en même temps.

Je sentis mes joues rougir alors que mon père rappelait que je venais de parler de relation.

« Scott Walter, tu devrais franchement revoir la définition du mot 'privé'. » Prévint ma mère en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le torse de son mari.

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir si ma petite fille… »

« Non ! » Nous fîmes à nouveau ensemble.

« Liz, bonne nuit. Ton père et moi avons à discuter. » Annonça ma mère avec emphase.

Je la remerciai rapidement et m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Je m'appuyai dos à la porte, les joues encore rouges à l'idée de ce que mon père voulait savoir. Bon sang, c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir tout connaître de ma vie intime ? !

Avant de sentir l'agacement grandir encore en moi, je sus qu'Edward était à ma fenêtre et attendait mon signal pour entrer. Je souris et écoutai les battements désordonnés de mon cœur avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le lac doré en face de moi.

Edward fut dans la pièce en un mouvement souple et se tint bien droit à quelques pas de moi, son sourire en coin en place. Je rougis d'autant plus et franchis la distance qui nous séparait pour me blottir contre son torse.

Enlacée par ses bras froids et fermes, je levai la tête pour embrasser mon petit ami. Le baiser fut simple mais tendre, et je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer. Edward sourit, glissant un doigt sur ma joue chaude.

« Il a été plus rapide que Charlie pour s'inquiéter de ça. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, je crois. Tu l'as entendu ? » Grimaçai-je.

Son regard amusé me répondit et je tapai son torse pour le punir de se moquer de moi. En réponse, il resserra son étreinte et m'entraîna sur le lit.

« Il avait même des images explicites de ce que je pourrai te faire. »

« La honte ! » Je me cachai la tête dans son cou, inspirant au passage son parfum si envoûtant.

« Je crois qu'il était tout de même aussi gêné que toi. »Confia-t-il.

« J'espère. » Grognai-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Edward ricana en embrassant mon front, une de ses mains s'aventurant sous mon pull. Je frissonnai, mais passai mes bras autour de son cou, manœuvrant pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui, mes cheveux lâchés tombant pour former un halo autour de nous. Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent d'une flamme que j'avais déjà vue et qui, je le savais, allait me faire frissonner de désir. Je me mordis la lèvre sans y penser, mes doigts s'accrochant aux cheveux cuivrés de mon vampire.

« Tu m'as manqué. »Dis-je alors que les doigts d'Edward caressaient mon dos, taquinant mes reins.

« Toi aussi. J'ai cru devenir fou. »

Il se redressa doucement pour que ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

« Emmett s'est moqué de moi. » Bouda-t-il.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui ce week-end, c'est promis. » Souris-je en dégageant mon cou pour qu'Edward y dépose la rangée de baisers qu'il me devait.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, le souffle court, la tête renversée en arrière. Edward grogna doucement contre ma peau, les bras serrés autour de ma taille.

« Je te regarderai lui botter les fesses. » Promit-il, sa langue laissant une traînée de feu sur ma peau.

Je déglutis et fermai les yeux pour savourer encore plus ses caresses. Bon sang ! Finalement, April avait raison : techniquement, ça faisait des années.

Je tirai doucement sur les cheveux d'Edward pour lui faire relever la tête et croiser son regard incandescent. J'y lus qu'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais en cet instant précis, je sentis ses doigts se crisper d'impatience sur ma taille et je me souvins des limites qu'il avait imposées il y a des années. Nous restâmes ainsi ce qui me parut une éternité et en fait, j'aimais bien l'idée de l'éternité dans cette position. Mais quand le regard d'Edward se tourna vers la porte, je sus que le moment était passé.

Lentement, il rabaissa mon pull sur ma peau nue, reposant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Ton père est en train de rêver de m'étriper. » Grimaça-t-il en embrassant chastement mes lèvres.

« Des fois, je me dis que je devrais l'étriper avant, comme ça, on serait tranquille. » Expliquai-je en descendant de ses cuisses pour m'installer dos à la tête de lit.

Edward sourit et s'assit près de moi.

« Tu en serais incapable. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu me crois inoffensive ? »Le provoquai-je en me tournant vers lui, un doigt sur son torse.

« Oh rassure-toi, tu es très dangereuse pour moi, mais pour les autres… »Se moqua-t-il en entrelaçant nos doigts sur son torse.

« Pfff ! T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus original, quand même. »

« Impossible. Je commence même à croire Rosalie quand elle dit que je deviens idiot quand il s'agit de toi. »Il ne s'empêcha pas de m'embrasser.

« Dis, ils ont été particulièrement agaçants aujourd'hui ! »Remarquai-je en m'arrachant à contrecœur à son baiser.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! C'est le soleil d'Halloween qui leur fait cet effet. »

« Mon pauvre ! »

Je caressai sa joue et gardai ma main sur son cou. Edward posa son front contre le mien et nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux encore un moment, savourant seulement d'être ensemble.

« En parlant d'Halloween ! » Me rappelai-je en m'écartant.

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Alice veut faire une fête, non ? »

« Oui. Tu la connais, dès qu'il y a une occasion, elle saute dessus. »Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement pas tenté.

« Dommage, on pensait faire un truc avec les filles…Tu crois qu'elle tentera de m'écorcher vive si je refuse sa fiesta ? »

Edward me regarda avec intensité et je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour. Evidemment qu'elle allait m'écorcher !

« Pff ! Je vais en parler aux filles, on pourrait faire une fête tous ensemble. »

« Ca peut se négocier, je pense. » Approuva-t-il en caressant ma joue. « Je crois que tu devrais dormir. Demain, il y a cours. »

« Dixit monsieur qui n'a pas besoin de dormir. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est pouvoir espionner mes rêves. » Je haussai les épaules.

« J'adore quand tu me dis 'je t'aime' dans ton sommeil. »Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Mais pas quand je te le dis en vrai ? » Boudai-je, en arquant un sourcil.

Edward fit semblant de réfléchir et alors que j'allais le frapper pour se moquer de moi, il répondit

« C'est parfois bien plus érotique dans ton sommeil. »

« Tu… »Je me tus, inspirant à fond, le regardant d'un œil noir. « Tu es pire que mon père et April réunis ! »

« Tu me brises le cœur ! »S'exclama-t-il, une main posée sur le torse

« Tant mieux pour toi, sale vampire ! » Je le repoussai, enfin il me laissa plutôt le repousser, et je sortis me préparer pour la nuit.

Je maugréais encore contre lui quand je revins dans ma chambre, et le trouvai installé sur mon lit, un livre entre les mains. Je fermai la porte et m'affalai à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« _Dracula_ de Stoker. »

« Tu déconnes ! »

« Non. J'aime bien la manière dont il décrit Dracula. C'est rigolo. »

« Des fois, je me demande ce qui peut bien me plaire en toi. » Fis-je en plissant les paupières.

Il sourit mais ne releva pas. Je lui tirai la langue, passai sous les draps pour me coucher et éteignis la lumière. C'était un vampire, pas la peine de laisser allumer !

Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis Edward bouger derrière moi. Je retins mon souffle alors que ses mains glissaient sous les draps pour s'enrouler autour de moi.

« Tu aimes mon côté mystérieux. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix mi-rauque, mi-amusée.

Je pouffai au lieu d'exploser de rire et me tournai légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ca doit être ça, oui. »

J'acceptai le dernier baiser qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres puis me blottis contre lui et m'endormis rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOo

Le soleil semblait nous narguer.

Nous, la procession et mes parents. Derrière le cercueil d'Emeline.

Ma petite sœur. Emportée par la pneumonie.

Un sale rhume mal soigné. Un nouveau coup de froid et le médecin n'avait même pas tenté quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, elle n'avait que six ans !

« Je te rejoins Emeline, je le sens au fond de moi, attends-moi. » Soufflai-je en lâchant un lis blanc au fond du trou à mes pieds.

Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement. Il me signifiait qu'on m'attendait pour ensevelir la fosse et partir.

Je ne le voulais pas.

OoOoOo

Je remuai dans mon sommeil, sentant contre mes joues des doigts frais. Je m'écartai soudain, ouvrant les yeux sur la pièce. Désorientée, j'observai tout autour de moi, depuis les photos souvenirs avec April et les autres jusqu'à Edward à mes côtés. Je réalisai alors que c'étaient ses doigts sur mon visage, il essuyait mes larmes.

« Emeline. » Sanglotai-je encore alors que des flashs me revenaient de la petite sœur que j'avais enterrée, un jour.

Edward ne posa aucune question il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras en une invitation silencieuse. J'acceptai son soutien avec soulagement, bloquant mon visage contre son cou, écoutant mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Ce même cœur qui avait battu pour tellement de personnes…

Mon réveil sonna au bout d'un moment mais je ne fis pas un geste. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais encore le visage blême de ma petite sœur gravée sur les rétines…C'était la veille de sa mort, lorsque je lui avais lu une histoire, notre chien Jepeto au pied du lit.

Edward bougea contre moi, ses lèvres se penchant sur mon oreille.

« Liz, ta mère va monter. » Murmura-t-il, et je reniflai sans aucune grâce.

Il caressa mon dos, passa une main dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser, et quand il s'immobilisa, je sus qu'il fallait que je le laisse au moins se cacher. Je relevai les yeux et desserrai mes doigts de son t-shirt. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais accrochée à lui comme à une bouée.

« Vas-y, ça va aller. »

Je tentai un sourire en essuyant mes larmes.

« Je ne serai pas loin. »

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'il disparut de ma vue Courtney frappa à ma porte.

« Je me lève maman. » Dis-je après m'être raclé la gorge afin de pouvoir parler.

« Ca va ma chérie ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle tout de même, et je ne pus l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

Je fus également incapable de lui cacher mes yeux rougis par mes larmes. En une seconde, elle était à mes côtés et me serrait contre elle je ne le refusai pas. Ce câlin différait tellement des réactions de mes 'autres' parents après la mort d'Emeline ! Parents qui m'avaient tenue pour responsable… C'était plus facile pour eux, mais pas pour moi…

Je resserrai mes bras autour de Courtney et sentis son étonnement. Je priai pour qu'elle ne dise rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lizzie ? »

Je grimaçai et m'écartai doucement. Je secouai la tête, plaçant un sourire aussi vrai que possible sur mon visage.

« Je…J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… C'est débile, je me suis réveillée en pleurant ! »

« Mais ton réveil a sonné il y a déjà près de trente minutes, Liz. Tu as continué à pleurer tout ce temps ? »

Je voyais ses inquiétudes. J'imaginai déjà ses neurones se mettre en route pour trouver une explication et une solution plausibles à ma situation.

« C'était plutôt horrible, alors, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'ai été submergée par ce cauchemar. »

« J'imagine pour que ça te fasse cet effet. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je ne me souviens de rien à part du sentiment de profond chagrin maman, ce n'est rien. C'est juste idiot. Et si mon réveil a sonné il y a déjà trente minutes, c'est que je suis en retard ! April va me tuer si je ne suis pas en bas quand elle arrive, tu la connais. »

J'essuyai les dernières traces traitresses sur mes joues et me levai en rejetant les draps avec autant d'entrain que possible. Ma mère m'observa, mais finit par accepter mon explication.

« Je te prépare un petit-déjeuner rapide, alors. »

« Merci, m'man, t'es la meilleure ! » Souris-je en filant sous la douche.

Je profitai de l'eau chaude sur mon corps pour me remettre de mes émotions. Autant que possible, du moins. Quand j'en sortis, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre et sentis les bras forts d'Edward autour de ma taille. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, mon dos contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, acceptant son réconfort, et joignis mes doigts aux siens, murmurant des mots aussi rassurants que possible. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque et me serra plus fort contre lui.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? Je peux demander à Carlisle de te faire un mot. »

Je souris à sa proposition et me tournai entre ses bras pour prendre son visage dans mes mains.

« Je dois y aller, Edward. Je ne peux pas louper les cours parce qu'un événement vraiment affreux m'est arrivé il y a je ne sais combien d'années ! Je dois continuer à vivre. Pour elle, au moins. »

« Pour Emeline. » Acquiesça-t-il doucement, ses yeux m'interrogeant.

« Pour Emeline, oui. »

« D'accord. Je ne te garantie pas de ne pas demander à Alice de te surveiller, mais je te promets de te retrouver à midi. » Sourit-il en embrassant mon nez avant de s'attaquer tendrement à mes lèvres.

Je hochai la tête et acceptai son baiser, préférant ne pas relever la mission de surveillance sororale.

Finalement, il nous fallut nous séparer et je voyais bien les inquiétudes de mon petit ami. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de le voir passer par la fenêtre –heureusement que ma chambre donnait à l'arrière de la maison- et pris mes affaires pour rejoindre April.

Ma meilleure amie arrêta sa voiture à un pas de moi avec un grand sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit vite, bien malgré moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'alarma-t-elle en empruntant le chemin du lycée.

« Je me suis souvenue d'un moment particulièrement douloureux cette nuit, dans un rêve. Enfin… Un cauchemar. »

« Oh zut ! Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle était sincèrement inquiète, et sa volonté de savoir ce qui me perturbait n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque commérage, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler pour autant. Pas maintenant, alors que je voyais à nouveau ma petite sœur, souriante et pleine de vie comme elle l'était jusqu'à sa maladie.

« Plus tard, peut-être. » Dis-je, et elle accepta le compromis.

« On peut parler d'Halloween alors ? Il nous faut nos costumes et avec le babysitting de Cathy, on n'a que ce soir pour faire ça. » Commença-t-elle.

J'acceptai ce sujet-là, d'autant qu'il fallait que je contente tout le monde !

« Justement, tu vois Alice ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et bah quoi ? »

Je grimaçai.

« Je crois que cette année, va falloir compter avec elle. »Avouai-je.

« Super ! Du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas déguiser en vampire, ça me va ! »

« April ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle veut m'inviter à une fête, où en fait, il n'y aura que les Cullen et moi, comme…Au bon vieux temps, si je puis dire. »

« Ah ! »

« Tu imagines que je ne suis pas fan, je veux dire, t'es ma meilleure amie, et on fait ça avec Cathy depuis notre naissance, mais va falloir faire des compromis. » Expliquai-je.

Elle jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur puis me lança un regard en coin.

« C'est la journée des compromis ? »

« J'en ai l'impression. » Souris-je, ravie qu'elle sourie aussi.

Si j'avais April dans la poche pour une fête commune, je pouvais vaincre Alice et tous les autres plans qui auraient pu être faits…N'est-ce pas ?

J'avais eu l'espoir. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi...

« J'ai donné l'idée de la fête en première ! » Se défendit April.

« Oui, mais Liz sort avec Edward et Edward va fêter Halloween avec moi et ma famille ! » Insista Alice.

J'étais au self et nous avions presque fini de manger quand la discussion sur Halloween fut lancée. C'était obligé, en même temps il ne restait même pas deux jours pour se décider. Mais quand même, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Je jetai un œil vers Edward, bien amusé par la joute verbale entre mes amies. Autour de nous, Emmett et Jasper discutaient de je ne savais quoi – et j'aimais autant ne pas savoir, surtout quand ils me jetaient des regards de ce genre-, et Rose tentait de contenir Alice. Nous étions en public tout de même ! Et bien que les autres aient accepté qu'April et moi squattions avec les Cullen aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas tenter le Diable.

« Je suis sa meilleure amie alors c'est avec moi que Liz va passer cette soirée. » Affirma April en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais je l'ai connue avant toi, alors j'ai le droit d'ainesse ! »

« Rah ! Tu as connu Bella, moi je connais Lizzie »

« Hey ! Vous avez fini ? Si ça continue, je ne vais à aucune de vos fêtes, mais plutôt à la mienne : dans mon lit avec Edward. »

Tous leurs regards convergèrent sur moi, inévitablement, j'eus droit à des commentaires grivois et à mes joues rougies.

« Ah oui ! Et après ils disent qu'ils n'en sont pas là ! » S'exclama Emmett et je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Si tu savais ! Ils en sont plus loin qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'époque »Renchérit Jasper et j'entendis un brin d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Je…Oh et puis, si on faisait tous la fête ensemble ? »

« Dans ton lit ? »Proposa Emmett et ce fut Edward qui lui répondit.

« Arrête tes bêtises, Em »Gronda-t-il, ses poings soudainement serrés.

Je posai une main sur son poing et le sentis se détendre immédiatement, ses doigts s'entrelaçant aux miens.

« Je veux dire que puisqu'on n'arrive pas à s'accorder, on fait une soirée tous ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Je souhaite passer cette soirée avec mes amis actuels et ma famille passée, ça vous va ? On peut trouver quelque chose qui convienne à tout le monde, non ? » Recadrai-je le débat avec toute leur attention.

« On fait ça chez moi ! Tu apportes ta déco et tout le monde porte un costume. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher avec Cathy et Liz ce soir, si vous voulez venir. »

Je remerciai April d'un hochement de tête. Elle arrivait à être plus mature qu'une vampire vieille de 120 ans au moins.

Alice mesura April du regard, comme si elle s'étonnait qu'une humaine ait le courage de lui ordonner quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle se tourna enfin vers Rose et je vis leurs lèvres remuer plus vite que dans mes souvenirs.

« D'accord. A la fin des cours, direction le centre ville. » Déclara Alice en nous défiant silencieusement de la contredire.

« Parfait ! »Approuva April avant de se tourner vers moi. « Désolée, Brad me fait la tête si je reste plus longtemps. »

« Vas-y, je vais prendre l'air. On se retrouve en bio. » Souris-je.

April quitta la table que les Cullen s'étaient appropriés à leur arrivée avec autant d'aplomb et d'insouciance que s'il s'était agi d'une table ordinaire…

« Je resterai toujours aussi étonnée de la propension que les humains ont à finalement accepter notre existence sans partir en courant. » Déclama Rosalie en regardant mon amie s'éloigner.

« Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça, tout de même. » Nuançai-je.

« Peut-être, mais vous êtes deux en même pas vingt ans d'écart. Ça devient louche. » Insista-t-elle.

« Peut-être aussi que me côtoyer pendant dix-sept ans a permis à April de voir que tout n'était pas comme tout le monde le pense. Qu'il y a des choses qu'on n'arrive pas à expliquer avec la science.» Proposai-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer à l'idée de la perdre bientôt.

« Nous ferons tout pour que ça s'arrête. »

Jasper parla de telle sorte que je devais le regarder. Je lus la confiance et le respect dans ses prunelles, autant qu'il tentait de m'apaiser grâce à ses pouvoirs.

« Merci. » Souris-je.

Nous gardâmes le silence encore un temps pendant lequel je revoyais la réaction des Cullen lorsque je leur avais annoncé qu'April connaissait également leur secret. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes, ils avaient l'habitude, comme l'avait dit Jasper en me souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille, à nouveau. En revanche, April avait dû faire ses preuves, et les premières heures du mercredi matin, soit le lendemain du jour où je lui ai tout avoué, j'avais craint pour sa vie en voyant les regards de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper la suivre dans tous ses mouvements. Finalement, Alice avait pris sa défense, précisant qu'elle aimait bien cette petite humaine effrontée. Et depuis, April pouvait passer des instants avec nous, sans rien craindre, même si au début, elle avait été hésitante. Mais elle avait vu comment les Cullen me traitaient…Ca l'avait convaincue.

Edward me sortit de mes pensées, serrant doucement ma main pour que je le regarde.

« Tu parlais de prendre l'air. »

« Oui, s'il-te-plait. »

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et, nos doigts entrelacés, nous quittâmes la cantine, suivis, je le savais, par l'intégralité des paires d'yeux dans la pièce. Ce matin, nous avions officialisé au lycée en nous embrassant devant tout le monde. Enfin, je l'avais fait. Edward n'avait pas dit non.

« Tu es sûre d'être d'attaque pour une sortie avec les filles ? » Il passa un bras autour de ma taille alors qu'il était assis sur un banc.

Je me retrouvai calée contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

« Oui. Ca va aller, je me sens mieux que ce matin. »

Il embrassa mon front et je sus qu'il cherchait ses mots. Je redressai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il osa enfin poser ses questions.

« Qui est Emeline ? De quoi t'es-tu souvenue pour te réveiller en pleurs ? Liz, s'il-te-plait. »

Je caressai distraitement sa joue, passai les doigts derrière son oreille pour les emmêler à ses cheveux. Il ne bougea pas, me laissant trouver mes mots.

« Emeline avait six ans quand nous l'avons enterrée. » Commençai-je en détournant le regard. « Elle est tombée malade et personne n'a fait quoi que ce soit. Nous étions très proches toutes les deux parce que nos deux parents se battaient pour nous rapporter à manger, et nous ne les voyions donc pas souvent. A part le dimanche, pour la messe. »

« C'est affreux. »

Je hochai la tête et reportai mon regard dans le sien.

« Mes parents m'ont ignorée le reste de l'année et après…C'était mes dix-huit ans. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent, inconsciemment je m'en doutais, autour de ma taille.

« Edward, ne te fais pas du mal. Cette fois, nous savons. Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose pour contrer le phénomène. »

« Jasper et J.J ne sont arrivés à rien. Ils ont récupéré tous les dossiers de toutes les disparues possibles, s'aidant des dessins que tu avais pu faire. Le temps passe si vite. »

« Eh ! »J'attirai son visage vers le mien en me redressant. « Maintenant que j'ai des informations sur Emeline et Lionel Linch, on devrait trouver beaucoup plus. Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans la base de données des pompes funèbres on apprendra quelque chose. Genre l'année de son décès, et comme ça on en apprendra plus sur la vie que j'ai passée avec elle. »

Son regard scruta mon visage avec tristesse, espoir et impatience. Je tentai un sourire rassurant. Si Edward abandonnait, je ne pouvais pas me battre. Je le sentais au fond de moi, comme les dernières fois. Je disparaitrais à nouveau cette fois-ci, mais Edward allait trouver ce qu'il fallait pour tout arrêter. Nous devions tous les deux nous battre pour que ma prochaine vie soit la dernière.

« Tu as raison. »

Il sourit et la sonnerie du début de cours retentit. Edward me retint alors que je faisais mine de me diriger vers le bâtiment.

« Lionel Linch ? »

« Oui, c'est un de mes pères. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Il y a quelques temps, son nom m'est revenu dans un rêve. » Je grimaçai, me rappelant encore que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. « Je crois que je viens de m'en rappeler…

« Non, tu n'avais rien dit. »

« Je suis désolée.»

Je soutins son regard, caressant sa joue.

« Ce n'est rien. On a plus d'informations, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Sourit-il.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous levâmes plus ou moins rapidement pour rejoindre ensemble notre cours de biologie. Le prof nous regarda avec curiosité mais ne dit rien, nous incitant plutôt en silence à nous installer. Je retrouvai April à notre paillasse, Edward derrière nous.

April griffonna sur un morceau de papier et je lus ses questions « Quel costume veux-tu porter demain soir ? ». Je la regardai avec l'air de dire « T'es sérieuse ? » et elle ne fit que hausser les épaules en reprenant le papier. Craignant ses plans –une année, elle avait bien réussi à me faire devenir Mata Hari-, je pressai son poignet pour attirer son attention.

J'inscrivis ma réponse sur la marge de sa feuille de cours et elle faillit s'étrangler. J'arquai un sourcil, l'air innocente .Derrière nous, Edward s'agitait, visiblement amusé par notre échange. Au contraire de Monsieur Fur qui nous jetait des regards mauvais, tout en déblatérant sur la vie sexuelle des bactéries. Je me demandais combien de temps encore il allait nous parler de ça.

L'heure s'écoula finalement assez rapidement grâce aux regards que me lançait April. Même si je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure une fois le cours fini, je m'amusais de sa réaction. Enfin, nous pûmes ranger nos affaires, et alors que je sentais qu'Edward m'attendait à sa place, j'interrogeai mon amie.

« En quoi Dracula ne te convient-il pas ? »

« Lizzie Walter, tu es la pire meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir ! C'est super important tout ça et tu ne penses qu'à te moquer de moi. Et bien, je sens que tu vas le regretter, et même me supplier à deux genoux ne changera rien. »

Edward se plaça à mes côtés, en soutien, et le courroux de ma meilleure amie tomba sur lui aussi.

« Gare à toi aussi. Sale vampire ! » Grogna-t-elle tout bas.

Et April quitta la salle de cours.

« Elle t'a menacé et tu n'as pas répliqué ? Un grand méchant comme toi ? » M'étonnai-je en passant la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule.

« J'ai l'impression de voir Alice en humaine alors je me dis que je trouverai le moyen de l'amadouer. » Rit-il en prenant ma main.

« Edward ! » S'écria Alice, les poings sur les hanches, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les quelques lycéens encore présents se retournèrent avec surprise puis s'efforcèrent de s'éloigner aussi vite que leurs jambes d'humains pouvaient leur permettre. Finalement, la théorie de Rosalie était fausse; nous étions peu d'humains à supporter, voire même à demander, la présence des vampires près de nous…

« M'amadouer ? Non mais tu me prends pour une bête de foire ou quoi ? Et tu ne dis rien, Liz ! »

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en se plaçant face à moi. Je retins mon souffle, m'attendant à son visage de petite fille malheureuse auquel je ne pouvais jamais, ô grand jamais, résister.

Je renonçai à mes efforts et tentai de garder mon sérieux en me tournant vers Edward.

« Edward, c'est mal de parler ainsi de ta sœur et de ma meilleure amie. »

Le coin de ses lèvres entama un sourire avant qu'il puisse se maîtriser.

« Oui, Liz, c'est mal de ma part. Je vais aller m'excuser de ce pas auprès des personnes concernées. »

« Argh ! Et en plus ils osent se foutre de moi ! Vous me le paierez tous les deux ! » Gronda Alice en s'écartant, les poings serrés contre elle.

« Merci, vieux. » Fit simplement Jasper en la suivant.

Edward retint un fou rire puis, en se tournant vers moi, il sembla se tendre, presque mal à l'aise.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! » Je tentai de garder un ton léger mais nous savions tous les deux que nous avions compris l'insinuation de Jazz et surtout ce que cela impliquait pour notre couple.

Je serrai les doigts d'Edward et nous rejoignîmes les autres sur le parking.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai dans la voiture d'Alice, sur la banquette arrière avec Rosalie, April étant sur la place passager.

« Ils étaient déjà comme ça, à l'époque ? » Interrogea April tout en trifouillant le poste radio.

« Qui ? Edward et Bella ? Ils étaient… »Commença Alice en regardant Rose via le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Moins démonstratifs. » Continua Rosalie et je la frappai sur le bras. « Quoi ? Vous êtes carrément plus intimes que vous ne l'étiez ! Je vois bien qu'Edward a dépassé plusieurs de ses limites avec toi. »

« Mais vous pouvez pas nous laisser faire comme nous le voulons ? » Me plaignis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« C'est hors de question. J'adore l'idée que ma meilleure amie se réincarne. Tu te rends compte ? Tu traverses les siècles depuis on ne sait combien de temps et tu rencontres dix fois plus de monde que ça serait possible en une seule vie. » S'enthousiasma April en se tournant vers moi.

Le pincement dans mon cœur fut plus fort que je ne pouvais le supporter et mes mots quittèrent ma bouche avant même que j'y réfléchisse.

« Quel intérêt si tu les perds tous au bout de dix-huit ans ? »

Ma meilleure amie perdit ses couleurs, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt comme si elle était à court de mots. Elle l'était. Comme nous tous.

« Je suis désolée, April. Je veux dire que je n'aime pas me réincarner, parce que ça m'oblige à quitter tous mes proches. »

« On est sur le coup, on saura bientôt qui tu es réellement et tout s'expliquera. » Tenta Rosalie, mais la gêne entre April et moi persista.

Les filles tentèrent bien de nous intégrer à leurs discussions, mais ni April ni moi n'étions plus d'humeur. Je fermai les yeux, me battant pour retenir mes larmes. Si je n'avais pas voulu perdre les Cullen et ce qu'ils m'offraient, je ne voulais pas quitter la vie que j'avais ici. Or, l'échéance était gravée dans le marbre et nous en avions toutes les deux conscience…

Retrouver Catherine, venue avant nous et inconsciente des enjeux de ma vie, nous obligea à faire semblant et finalement, nous aurions toutes pu obtenir l'oscar de la meilleure actrice. Je réussis à surprendre Alice, habituée à me voir traîner des pieds lorsqu'il s'agissait de shopping, quand je parcourus les rayonnages avec attention afin de dénicher la perle rare pour mon déguisement d'Halloween. Je la consultais autant que nous le faisions dans le groupe. Les unes et les autres donnant leur avis d'un bout à l'autre de l'espace dédié à la soirée. La première fut April. Elle craqua littéralement sur la tenue entière de la femme pirate, avec son tricorne, son épée à la ceinture qui dessinait parfaitement sa taille, et la chemise ouverte qui en dévoilait plus qu'elle n'en cachait. Je ris avec elle de la réaction que Bradley aurait en la voyant débarquer ainsi le lendemain à la soirée, mais puisque nous avions tous décidé de devenir des personnages historiques, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« Tu en es où, Liz ? » Demanda Cathy en s'approchant avec ce que j'imaginais être le matériel pour devenir Scarlett O'Hara.

« J'hésite encore. »

Je leur désignai ce que j'avais repéré et la voix d'Alice s'ajouta aux leurs pour me forcer plus que me conseiller dans l'achat à faire. Je les regardai toutes une par une puis acceptai, et nous retrouvâmes Rosalie dans les cabines d'essayage.

« Oh bon sang ! Et ça se retire comment ? » S'exclama Catherine en observant, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, la robe en crinoline que portait Rose.

Dans le miroir face auquel elle se trouvait, elle me lança un sourire entendu et je plaignis Emmett. Le pauvre n'avait pas vécu à l'époque où les femmes portaient de telles merveilles !

« Les lacets s'occupent de tout. » Affirma-t-elle en tirant sur l'un d'eux, faisant glisser les bretelles sur ses épaules.

« Waouh ! »

April, Catherine et moi-même nous extasiâmes devant sa tenue, alors que je l'imaginais parfaitement telle qu'elle serait le lendemain soir. Elle allait toutes nous ridiculiser avec sa robe façon Sissi l'impératrice…

**POV Edward**

Les filles parties dans la voiture d'Alice, Emmett, Jasper et moi quittâmes le parking du lycée pour retourner chez nous. En courant.

Nous fîmes la course quelques instants, sautant, zigzaguant et percutant les autres pour tricher autant que se venger de ce qu'ils nous avaient fait un instant plus tôt.

De vrais gamins et fiers de l'être !

Alors que nous parvenions aux abords de la maison, nous ralentîmes notre rythme et continuâmes à pied.

« Alors, on lance J.J sur les traces d'Emeline, ou on s'en charge ? » Demanda Emmett en cueillant deux, trois des dernières fleurs au passage.

« C'est moi, ou Liz n'a jamais cité Lionel Linch ? » Préféra demander Jasper.

« Jamais. » Confirmai-je en attendant qu'il continue.

« Edward prend Emeline et moi Lionel. Em, tu continues les dossiers des disparues » Décréta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

« Bien mon capitaine ! »

Emmett se mit au garde à vous puis fila dans sa chambre pour déposer les fleurs sur le lit. Ensuite il nous rejoignit dans le salon, investi d'ordinateurs et de boîtes pleines des dossiers des disparues du siècle écoulé.

« J'ai gardé ouvert la session de l'état civil, il te suffit de chercher dans les certificats de décès. » Expliqua Jasper en s'installant aussi à un ordinateur.

J'acquiesçai, sélectionnai l'onglet qui m'intéressait et entrai le prénom ainsi que l'âge d'Emeline dans les cases de recherche avancée. La fenêtre parut s'immobiliser pendant un instant. Je vérifiai l'icône qui indiquait que la recherche était bien en cours et scrutai les esprits de mes frères. Emmett en avait marre de se taper les dossiers papiers, d'abord parce que ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était dessus et que ça n'aboutissait toujours pas, ensuite parce que ça le déprimait de voir le nombre de portées disparues dont personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Je le comprenais, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui proposer d'échanger nos places. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire ça alors que la peur de perdre à nouveau Liz me tenaillait à chaque instant.

Je tournai à peine mon attention sur Jasper et les informations qu'il glanait sur la famille Linch que la liste des Emeline, Amélie, Ameline et autres s'afficha sur mon écran.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à éliminer de la liste tout ce qui n'était pas Emeline, puis encore une heure pour passer en revue toutes les Emeline décédées depuis que l'état civil existait. Mais quand je vis la photo en couleur apparaître, je n'eus pas besoin de vérifier l'âge de la petite fille qui me souriait. C'était presque Bella-Liz en miniature.

« Je l'ai. » Murmurai-je en fixant toujours le visage enfantin.

Les cheveux étaient aussi foncés que ceux de Liz, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Emeline Nighton, née en 1967, décédée en 1973. Je crois que tu l'as en effet trouvée. » Confirma Jasper en prenant déjà la souris pour lancer une recherche sur la famille Nighton.

« Liz avait 17 ans à la mort de sa sœur. » Dis-je en reprenant les recherches de mon frère. « Donc elle serait née en 1956. »

« J'ai une disparue en 1974, le 13 Septembre. » M'interrompit Emmett en se levant pour nous apporter le fin dossier.

Je le lui pris et le feuilletai. Il n'y avait rien, excepté une photographie où elle ne souriait pas et une vague description des circonstances de sa disparition. Vu ce qui avait dû se passer ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Regarde la note en bas de la dernière page. » Me conseilla Emmett, contrit.

Je fronçai les sourcils et déchiffrai l'écriture du policier chargé de la recherche de la jeune fille.

« Dépressive. Jeune sœur morte à cause d'elle ? Suicidée ? »Lus-je à voix haute.

« Ils ont mis ça sur le compte de la mort de la petite Emeline. » Grimaça Jasper.

« Virginie Nighton a disparu sans que personne ne s'en alarme vraiment. Même ses parents ont continué leur vie. » Conclut Emmett en jetant un œil à la page affichée sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

« Ils l'ont accusée de n'avoir pas sauvé sa cadette. » Expliquai-je, retenant difficilement mon envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Les parents de Virginie, de préférence…

« Très bien, ça nous donne un nouvel indice pour travailler. Si Virginie a disparu en 74, elle a dû renaître quelque part la même année. Vérifie, je crois qu'on peut lancer une recherche à partir de la date de naissance. » S'organisa Jasper en prenant son téléphone. « Em, sélectionne les disparues 18 ans avant et après Virginie. Je m'occupe de contacter la famille Linch, le frère ainé est encore en vie. »

« Tu vas lui demander quoi ? » S'étonna Emmett.

« Un profil de Victoria Linch, disparue en 1992. » Dit-il avant de se détourner pour parler à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Il pense que Victoria aurait pu laisser des indices sur ses souvenirs et il espère que la famille a gardé ses affaires. » Expliquai-je en voyant son désarroi.

Alors que mon esprit divisait ses tâches entre écouter la conversation de Jasper- qui se faisait passer pour un notaire ayant des papiers concernant la famille-, et chercher toutes les jeunes filles nées le même jour que Bella et Liz, nous entendîmes Rose et Alice rentrer. Nous levâmes les yeux vers elles et leurs sacs énormes avant de nous tourner à nouveau sur ce que nous faisions.

En silence, elles vinrent s'installer près de nous, attendant nos conclusions.

« Liz s'est appelée Virginie Nighton dans les années 50, et Victoria Linch à partir de 74. » Commença Emmett avant de s'interrompre quand Jasper se tourna vers nous.

« Je rencontre Paul Linch le 2 Novembre. »

Les filles demandèrent des explications et nous nous retrouvâmes tous devant l'ordinateur sur lequel j'avais travaillé ces dernières heures. Les pages d'informations sur les identités de Bella que nous avions pues identifier et celles sur les filles nées la même date défilaient.

« Aucune de ces identités n'explique ses réincarnations et concernant les autres, nous ne pouvons être sûrs qu'il s'agisse de Bella. » Remarqua Esmée qui nous avait rejoints.

« Peut-être, mais Liz sera ravie d'apprendre une partie de celle qu'elle a été. » Insista Alice en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

_On avance, Edward. Cette fois, il y a peu de portes à ouvrir pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. _Compléta-t-elle par la pensée.

J'acquiesçai. Si nous avions pu, en une après-midi, découvrir deux nouvelles identités de Liz et en repérer un certain nombre de potentielles, qu'est-ce qui empêchait de régler cette affaire prochainement pour ne plus nous consacrer qu'à notre avenir ?

**Alors, d'après vous, on va tout découvrir sur Bella/Liz &co ?**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours p**

**A la semaine prochaine avec la suite, si vous la voulez…**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	11. Chapter 11  Halloween

**Maudite**

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Bon, comme prévu, il y a eu de l'attente, même si je pensais poster plus tôt…Pardon !**

**En tout cas, voici la soirée que vous réclamiez, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ) **

**Attention au cliff !**

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre soutien pendant cette attente, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde !**

**Sinon, le chapitre 12 est en relecture, n'est-ce pas acheroniastyx ?**

**AlexSt : Je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP, donc je le fais ici. Déjà, bienvenue dans cette aventure, installe toi et bonne lecture ) ) Ravie que mes perso te plaisent ^^**

**Twilight(-)et(-)the(-)vampire : encore merci de me suivre, miss p**

**Ronnie 32 : ai-je répondu à ta review ? Gros doute ! Alors j'aime autant le faire en double^^ Ca serait drôle que Scott trouve Edward et Liz en mauvaise posture…Peut-être, j'avoue ! A voir ^^**

**Dites-moi tout **

**Et joyeuses pâques**

**Ch11-Halloween**

**POV Liz**

Je finissais de me préparer pour la nuit quand j'entendis un petit coup frappé à ma fenêtre. Je me tournai pour croiser le regard d'Edward et son sourire en coin alors qu'il me prenait sur le fait d'enfiler mon t-shirt trop grand et donc parfait pour une chemise de nuit. Je défis mes cheveux et attrapai ma brosse en allant lui ouvrir.

« J'avais un peu froid. » Expliquai-je en acceptant son baiser.

« J'ai vu à la météo, ils annonçaient une chute de température pour ce week-end. »

Je souris et lui indiquai mon lit en m'installant une jambe sous les fesses, une brosse dans les cheveux. Je sentis le lit bouger près de moi et Edward prit doucement la brosse de mes mains pour se charger de les démêler. Je fermai les yeux, laissant mes sens me dire ce qu'il faisait.

« Ca s'est bien passé entre April et Alice ? »

« Les deux A se sont super bien entendues quand elles ont découvert qu'elles avaient les mêmes magasins en tête pour nos emplettes. » Affirmai-je.

« Les deux A ? » Se moqua-t-il en embrassant mon épaule nue, dévoilée par mon tee-shirt.

« Cathy a décidé de les appeler comme ça et les filles ont apprécié. Je crois qu'elles ont même fondé un club. »

« Ca leur ressemble bien. »

Edward reposa ma brosse sur la table de nuit et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me laissant m'appuyer contre lui.

« Je me souviens d'Alice et de sa frénésie à me traîner dans les magasins. Je réalise du coup à quel point elles se ressemblent. Si je ne le savais pas, je pourrais croire qu'elles sont cousines et ont toujours vécu très proches l'une de l'autre. » Avouai-je en jouant avec ses doigts sur mon ventre.

« C'est possible. Qui sait, Alice avait de la famille, ou une sœur cachée, et April est peut-être une descendante. »

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder en face, enfin autant que possible, sans être attirée par ses lèvres.

« Alice n'en sait toujours pas plus que ce que James a révélé cette nuit-là ? »

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires alors que dans ses yeux, une lueur de violence pure s'allumait. Je lui laissai un instant pour se reprendre et posai une main sur sa joue. Edward sembla revenir au présent, son regard dans le mien.

« Toujours pas, et en fait, je crois que ce que James a dit lui a suffi pour vivre avec. »

Je détournai le regard, mordant ma lèvre inférieure Edward posa un doigt sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question et il le savait. Il se contenta de me fixer et d'attendre, son pouce jouant doucement sur ma bouche.

Je soupirai et commençai à lui expliquer.

« Je crois que je suis un peu jalouse, en fait. » Il fronça les sourcils et je poursuivis dans un demi-sourire. « Elle arrive à vivre avec le flou total sur son passé. Moi non. Pourtant, des fois, je me dis que ça serait plus facile, ainsi je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir un tic-tac dans le cœur qui me rappelle constamment que ma vie, plus que celle de n'importe qui, me file entre les doigts. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent d'impuissance mais aussi de ferveur avant qu'il plonge la tête dans mon cou, ses lèvres à un doigt de ma peau.

« J'aime trop entendre et sentir les battements de ton cœur pour laisser ce tic-tac t'emporter, Liz. »

Sa voix rauque provoqua des frissons agréables dans mon corps et je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou, l'approchant contre moi autant que nos vêtements et nos barrières pouvaient me le permettre. Edward laissa ses lèvres courir sur ma peau et je retins un gémissement, roulant sur le dos pour l'avoir au-dessus de moi.

« Je le vaincrai, Edward. » Promis-je au creux de son oreille, alors que ses mains glissaient inexorablement sous mon t-shirt, frôlant sensuellement le bord de ma culotte.

Un grondement sourd résonna en lui, faisant vibrer son corps alors qu'il me touchait et que je cherchais ses lèvres pour un baiser. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'eut conscience de ses mouvements quand mes doigts s'attaquèrent à sa chemise et les siens à ma poitrine. Nos langues étaient seules maîtresses, mon cœur battant pour nous deux.

Il libéra mes lèvres pour me laisser respirer, sa bouche glissant doucement vers l'endroit où mon sang pulsait dans mon cou. Je m'arquai contre lui, réprimant le besoin de bouger mes hanches contre les siennes je savais d'expérience que cela avait tendance à le faire s'écarter. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller quand ses doigts pincèrent doucement les pointes durcies de mes seins.

« Oh mon… » Mes paroles moururent contre ses lèvres, son regard brûlant capturant le mien.

Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds, mes ongles s'enfonçant malgré moi dans ses épaules. Il me sembla qu'il le sentit, mais je réalisais que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était entièrement tourné vers moi qu'il sentait ce que je lui faisais. Je souris, soulevai la tête pour picorer ses lèvres de baisers, mes ongles dessinant des chemins sinueux sur ses omoplates.

« Liz… »

Je l'empêchai à mon tour de parler en l'embrassant, mais j'avais conscience que le désir qui montait en nous allait nous éloigner. Je piquai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis je redevins sage, glissant mes mains sur ses flancs, jusqu'à ses hanches coincées entre mes jambes. Nos regards brûlaient d'un même désir, mais je savais lire aussi les peurs dans le sien. J'étendis mes jambes, montrant ainsi que j'acceptais que cela s'arrête là.

« Je t'aime. » Se sentit-il obligé d'assurer en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je sais, Edward. Moi aussi. »

Il resta ainsi encore quelques secondes puis, visiblement à contrecœur, il s'allongea à mes côtés, m'attirant contre son torse.

Le silence nous enveloppa et je commençai à m'endormir lorsqu'Edward parla d'une voix douce mais inquiète.

« Nous avons découvert certaines choses, cette après-midi avec les autres. »

Je relevai la tête, alerte.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? »

Son regard dessina mes traits et je le vis glisser jusqu'à mes courbes. Je rougis et ses doigts caressèrent mon visage.

« Je suis désolé, tu as des priorités, j'aurais dû… »

« Ce n'est rien. Ça aurait pu attendre encore même, si… »

Il hocha la tête mais je le vis se tendre près de moi. Apparemment, il comprenait ce que je venais d'insinuer, et c'était tout aussi dur pour lui, comme pour moi, d'avoir arrêté cette séance. Je m'appuyai sur les coudes, le visage tourné vers lui avec attention. Edward se racla la gorge, ce qu'il ne faisait qu'en cas d'extrême tension ou de combat intérieur.

« Emeline avait 6 ans, comme tu me l'as dit, elle est décédée en 1973. »

Je sentis les larmes affluer à mes paupières. J'essuyai mes joues un instant après, Edward se rapprochant de moi pour m'apporter le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Je ne m'accordai pas beaucoup plus de temps, je devais connaître les autres choses. Si je commençais à pleurer ceux que j'aimais –même si je savais à quel point Emeline était l'une des rares personnes que mon cœur et mon âme regrettaient-, je n'aurais jamais fini. Je relevai la tête et indiquai à Edward qu'il avait toute mon attention.

Il fut bref et concis, m'informant de mon style de vie chez les Nighton, et me rappelant l'existence de mon frère aîné, celui dont j'étais le plus proche à l'époque.

« Paul était le seul à accepter mon côté rêveur. En fait, il se moquait de moi, mais c'était pour me pousser à continuer. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, et quand il est parti de la maison, je me suis refermée sur moi-même. » Me souvins-je, nostalgique.

« Jasper a rendez-vous avec lui dans deux jours. Il espère qu'on aura plus d'informations afin de remplir encore les derniers trous noirs. » Me rassura-t-il, ses yeux et ses doigts caressant mon visage.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pris ses doigts entre les miens.

« Il y a quelque chose encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Mais j'aimerais tellement tirer un trait là-dessus. »

Ses propos étaient sincères, mais je sentais qu'il me cachait d'autres informations. Prête à me rebiffer –après tout, c'était ma vie-, je ne me sentais pas capable de connaître ce qu'il considérait comme trop horrible pour me l'avouer maintenant…

« Vu comme vous êtes partis, demain je connais tout. » Tentai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais je n'obtins qu'un léger sourire.

C'était définitif, Edward me cachait quelque chose.

« Je t'aime. » Murmurai-je en l'embrassant rapidement pour me caler ensuite dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, Liz. Moi aussi. »

Il me serra contre lui et malgré moi, mon esprit cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien tenter de me cacher. Mais je ne voyais pas. Après tout, j'avais été rejetée par ma famille à la mort de ma petite sœur, j'avais été traitée d'écervelée par mon père PDG d'une grande firme, et j'avais dû abandonner Edward pendant dix-sept ans avant de le retrouver, un an avant de le perdre peut-être à nouveau.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ?

OoOoOoO

Rectification faite, il y avait pire.

Comme voir son père, un brin agressif, dévisager son petit copain d'un œil noir.

« Bonjour Monsieur Walter. »

Je ne pouvais nier qu'Edward gardait contenance alors que j'imaginais parfaitement le genre de pensées que mon père avait à son égard.

« Papa, maman, voici Edward Cullen, mon petit copain depuis un mois. » Rompis-je le silence que Scott tenait à installer.

« Edward, je suis ravie de te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances que l'hôpital ou je ne sais quoi. » Sourit ma mère en l'invitant à s'asseoir au salon.

« Moi aussi, c'est vrai qu'il y a mieux que l'inquiétude et un accident pour se rencontrer. »Approuva Edward avec un sourire et une voix à vous damner.

« C'est pourtant bien comme ça que vous avez séduit Elizabeth. » Grogna mon père en lui jetant un regard de biais.

« Papa. Tu as promis. » Lui rappelai-je en faisant un signe de tête vers Edward.

Mon père serra les dents et ne fit pas mine de s'adoucir, alors que je savais à quel point il pouvait être un cœur tendre.

« Bien, alors, vous avez décidé d'officialiser maintenant ? » Interrogea ma mère en tentant de sauver la face.

« Maman ! Je vous ai dit, c'était mieux par rapport à Preston. Et puis, je savais que papa réagirait comme ça ! »

« Et je réagis comment ? Tu nous as menti, Liz, sur quoi d'autres l'as-tu fait encore ? »

Je restai bouche bée devant les propos de mon père. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il réagisse aussi violemment et encore moins devant témoins.

« Je ne suis pas une petite fille qu'on gronde parce qu'elle a mangé des bonbons en cachette, papa ! Je vais avoir dix-huit dans quelques mois et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'Ma fille, reste dans ta chambre et oublie le monde' ? »

Je me levai, furieusement agacée par sa réaction. Dans le genre super protecteur !

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes monsieur, mais vous pouvez être assuré que je ne veux que le bonheur de Liz. Nous avons pris une décision, vous la considérez comme une erreur, peut-être que ce qu'on dit à propos de l'apprentissage de ses erreurs est vrai… » La voix douce d'Edward était presque envoûtante lorsqu'il parla.

Je me tournai pour observer mon père. Il scrutait Edward comme s'il sentait la menace potentielle qu'il pouvait représenter. Si seulement il savait à quel point Edward était la seule personne à qui je pouvais confier ma vie les yeux fermés !

« Pardonne mon époux, Edward. Il a toujours été un brin hyper protecteur envers notre fille unique. »

Ma mère plaça sa main sur le genou de mon père, regardant Edward dans les yeux.

« Très bien. Je vous ai présenté officiellement, maintenant, Edward et moi allons dans ma chambre avant de repartir pour la soirée d'Halloween que nous passons avec nos amis. » Déclarai-je et je vis le regard de mon père se tourner vers moi.

Semblant comprendre mon impatience, Edward se leva et m'indiqua de passer devant. J'obtempérai, maugréant dans la barbe que je n'avais pas sur le côté étouffant de mon père. De son côté, mon vampire de petit-ami retenait un sourire, tout en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

« Quoi ? » Grognai-je, les poings sur les hanches.

« Rien. Je trouve juste que tu t'es vite emportée. »

« J'en ai assez qu'il me traite comme une gamine. D'accord, j'ai fait une erreur avec Preston. Mais toi, je te connais depuis des années, je sais que je peux avoir confiance et surtout, je sais que c'est toi que je veux ! Alors si au moins il me laissait respirer ! »

Je me figeai en réalisant qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard était posé sur moi, presque trop brûlant pour être supportable.

Quand il vit que je l'observais aussi, il me fit son sourire en coin, prenant carrément la pause.

« D'accord, c'est ridicule. Mais ça m'énerve que tu puisses lire dans ses pensées et entendre tous les doutes qu'il émet. »

Je tombai, plus que je ne m'assis, au pied de mon lit.

Edward resta à sa place un instant de plus avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Scott a peur de ce que je représente, Liz. Rose l'a dit hier. Les humains ont tendance à vouloir garder leurs distances et non être avec nous. Scott est sensible à ce qui se cache en moi. Il veut veiller sur toi et il est prêt à te mettre en colère, si c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de s'assurer que tu ne souffriras pas. »

Sa voix était neutre et pourtant, à la manière dont ses doigts serraient les miens, je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il souhaitait le faire croire. Penser que l'on pouvait l'imaginer à deux doigts de me blesser le rendait fou. Je savais que l'échéance de mes dix-huit ans pesait d'autant plus sur nous. Edward, tout comme moi, espérait bien avoir mis fin aux difficultés qui se présentaient avant mon prochain anniversaire. Et mon père pouvait se révéler une de ces difficultés…Après tout, Scott Walter était le seul père dont j'étais proche –plus encore qu'avec Charlie-, et Edward et moi avions tous les deux conscience que ma réaction face à mon père, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, avait un lien avec la relation que j'entretenais avec lui. Une relation que je n'avais jamais vraiment connue dans mes autres vies.

Je soupirai, passant une main sur le visage de mon petit ami.

« Tu as raison. On ne peut pas tous être fous de toi, sinon je piquerai une sacrée crise de jalousie. » Ris-je en laissant mes bras s'enrouler autour de sa nuque.

« Une crise de jalousie, carrément ? » Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Oui. Tu es à moi et quiconque aura besoin d'être rappelé à l'ordre le regrettera amèrement. » Affirmai-je alors qu'Edward se déplaçait au-dessus de moi, m'allongeant sur le lit, ses mains à mes côtés.

« J'aimerais vraiment avoir un aperçu de ce rappel à l'ordre. » Suggéra-t-il, ses yeux brûlant mon corps en même temps que ses lèvres jouaient sur mon épaule.

Je souris, m'arquant contre lui. Edward enroula ses doigts autour de mes poignets, à la tête de lit, sa bouche picora la mienne pour attiser le feu qui montait en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et fermai les yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade, la langue de mon vampire s'appliquant à dessiner à l'aveuglette sur ma peau.

Je pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'il se redressait, les yeux brillant du désir qu'il avait allumé en moi. Nous savions tous les deux que nous étions à deux doigts de dépasser nos limites, et même si une partie de moi rêvait de les dépasser, l'autre, la plus sage, se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le moment : mes parents étaient dans la maison et nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être harcelés par Alice et/ou April.

« C'est moi ou tu t'es chargé du rappel à l'ordre ? » Tentai-je, la voix plus grave que prévu, mes yeux balayant le corps du vampire au-dessus de moi.

« Possible. Mais c'était pour te montrer comment je compte rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui le méritent.» Avoua-t-il en libérant mes poignets.

Mes doigts atteignirent ses cheveux sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment, désireuse de garder ce contact avec celui que j'aimais. Je souris, appréciant de sentir son corps contre le mien. Edward caressa ma joue, puis il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je fronçai les sourcils, une seconde avant qu'on frappe à la porte.

« Oui ? »

Je remis nerveusement mon pull et mes cheveux en place, alors que ma mère entrouvrait la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

En deux mouvements, j'étais sur le fauteuil de mon bureau, les jambes sous mes fesses.

« Tu as oublié ton portable en bas et il me semble qu'April te harcèle. » Sourit-elle en jetant un œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Edward.

Je feignis de ne pas remarquer ses regards, prenant mon téléphone pour voir les deux messages et l'appel manqués d'April.

« Je la rappelle, sinon elle va me tuer. »

« D'accord. Vous filez bientôt ? »

« Sachant que les filles m'attendent, sûrement oui. » Acquiesçai-je.

Ma mère hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Que dit-elle ? » Edward vint se pencher sur mon épaule pour lire le message de ma meilleure amie.

« On doit acheter les boissons pour ce soir si on veut être acceptés chez elle. »Je levai les yeux au ciel, sentant déjà Edward se diriger vers le sac où son costume se trouvait.

« Allons-y alors, puisque nous le leur avons promis. »

Je restai un instant interdite, debout face à lui, me demandant si ma proposition de passer Halloween dans mon lit l'intéressait plus que la perspective d'une soirée entre amis. Ce fut seulement quand je vis la lueur dans son regard que je compris qu'il valait mieux, pour moi et mon cœur, que je cesse d'explorer cette possibilité. Je souris, l'air de rien, enfin autant que faire ce peut, et attrapai la housse dans laquelle se trouvait mon costume.

« C'est parti. » Lançai-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait.

Nous descendîmes en souriant et passâmes devant le salon vide. En déclarant que nous y allions, je repérai le son des voix de mes parents dans la cuisine.

« Bonne soirée à tous les deux ! » Approuva ma mère.

Une fois la porte entrebâillée, j'entendis la voix de mon père qui grognait un 'bonne soirée'.

Edward ricana à mes côtés en m'entraînant jusqu'à sa voiture.

« A quoi pense-t-il ? »Demandai-je quand il m'aida à monter dans la voiture.

« Je crois qu'il voudrait avoir retiré quelque chose comme le démarreur sur ma voiture. »

Il avait tenté de ne pas rire, devais-je avouer, en voyant le coin de son sourire frémir. Je levai les yeux au ciel et bouclai ma ceinture.

En cinq minutes, nous étions au supermarché du coin et pénétrions le bâtiment en quête de boissons pour les convives des 'deux A'. Je reçus même un SMS de la part de Cathy pour me conseiller : sodas, bières, rhum et autres feraient l'affaire, disait-elle en ajoutant que Garrett, qui serait de la partie, devait me rejoindre pour payer l'alcool. Edward tenait le caddy pendant que je le remplissais. Quand je vis le contenu, j'eus un peu honte et me précipitai vers les bonbons et gâteaux à apéritif. Mon petit ami de vampire avait un regard entendu, mais ne disait rien.

Le grand frère d'April nous retrouva facilement dans le dédale des rayons et se moqua de moi en voyant mon caddy.

« Quoi ? Peut-être que ça ne te dérange pas de te pointer avec un caddy rempli à ras bord d'alcool à la caisse, mais moi si. »

« Lizzie, Lizzie. » Soupira-t-il en tirant sur une de mes mèches.

Je tapai sur sa main en lui lançant un regard noir. Il se contenta d'éclater de rire et de sortir son portefeuille.

« J'espère que tu as le cœur bien accroché Liz, parce que les deux A ensemble, c'est du tonnerre. Un peu trop extravagant, même. » Expliqua-t-il en prenant le bout du caddy que je manœuvrais à présent.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je t'avoue qu'elles font déjà peur quand elles sont uniquement au lycée alors là… »

Il ricana en nous guidant vers sa voiture et nous déchargeâmes en reparlant de nos frasques de gamins. Il se rappela aussi de certains des surnoms dont il m'affublait et je le frappai sur le bras à chaque fois.

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses, Cullen, c'est une tigresse cette fille. » Dit-il en se tournant enfin vers Edward qui, je ne m'en rendais seulement compte à ce moment-là, n'avait encore rien dit.

« Une tigresse moi ? Je t'en prie, tu t'es pris pour un loup-garou jusqu'à tes 14 ans, alors s'il-te-plaît ! »

« Ma chère Lizzie, tu es morte, tu t'en rends compte ? »Menaça-t-il en refermant le coffre de sa voiture.

« Brr ! J'ai peur ! » Le provoquai-je en me précipitant vers Edward.

« Poule mouillée ! »Cria Garrett en me voyant faire, mais je me contentai de lui tirer la langue. « Très mature, Walter. »

« Merci, Levingston, je trouve aussi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'installa au volant de son véhicule alors qu'Edward tenait ma portière ouverte. Garrett klaxonna en passant devant nous pour sortir du parking, puis sa voiture fila vers la maison.

En attendant, Edward avait le regard fixe, sur moi, interrogatif.

Je déglutis et me tournai vers lui avec un sourire incertain.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Tentai-je.

Edward lança un regard hargneux vers l'endroit où avait disparu Garrett et je posai une main sur son bras. Il s'approcha, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes sans que je le voie vraiment venir. Sa bouche était possessive, presque en colère. Mes doigts s'installèrent sur sa joue contractée, mes yeux scrutant l'océan foncé de ses pupilles.

« Edward… »Je m'écartai, sentant une de ses mains glisser dans mon dos. « Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? »

Son regard revint sur moi avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Garrett est le grand frère d'April. Nous passions notre temps l'une chez l'autre et je croisais souvent Garrett. C'est un peu mon propre grand frère. »Expliquai-je d'une voix douce, en comprenant les raisons de son comportement.

« Il te déshabillait du regard. » Grogna-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

« Et tu t'es effacé. » Lui rappelai-je.

« Ca valait mieux, sinon je crois que je lui aurais arraché les yeux avec l'ouvre-bouteille qu'il a acheté. »

Je pouffai, prenant son visage entre mes mains.

« Je préfère que tu me réserves ton énervement. » Approuvai-je en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. « Et je suis désolée que tu te sois senti mal à l'aise, mais quand Garrett est là, il attire sans cesse l'attention sur lui. Et puis, depuis qu'il est à l'université, je ne le vois plus beaucoup, alors c'est vrai que ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec lui. »

« Tu étais pourtant à deux doigts de le frapper. » Fit-il remarquer, ses pupilles retrouvant doucement leur couleur mordorée.

« Garrett me rend dingue et il aime ça. Quand on était petit, c'était presque un concours entre nous. Je te dis, c'est mon grand frère par adoption, et autant te dire que s'il me trouve ce soir, il va tenter de me taquiner à nouveau. Sauf s'il est trop occupé à faire le coq devant ses copains. » Le prévins-je.

« Je me sens ridicule. » Avoua-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure. Et puis, j'aime bien ce côté possessif. » Souris-je.

Il inspira à fond, et enfin m'embrassa doucement avant de démarrer la voiture.

Bientôt, nous étions dans le salon, chez April, entourés d'Alice, Rosalie, Cathy, Garrett et quelques uns de ses copains. Ce dernier me lança un clin d'œil lorsque j'entrais, puis il m'ignora pour répondre aux exigences de sa sœur.

La soirée se profilait sous les meilleurs auspices, quand les décorations –citrouilles et autres monstruosités que l'on ressortait en cette période de l'année- s'accumulaient dans la pièce, aux endroits stratégiques. Nous fûmes tous embauchés pour la mise en place des meubles et de la sono et fûmes enfin relâchés pour nous préparer. Les filles à l'étage, les garçons dans le sous-sol. Interdiction de la mixité oblige.

Chacune passa à la douche avant de passer entre les mains d'Alice, qui avait décrété qu'elle devait jouer à l'habilleuse. En un tour de main, Sissi côtoyait Scarlett et Athéna. Alors qu'Alice allait se préparer, en dernière, Rose s'attela à mes cheveux. Elle les tressa en une couronne sur ma tête, laissant voir les anneaux qui tenaient les bretelles sur mes épaules et resserra les liens sous ma poitrine pour, selon elle me permettre de me sentir mieux. Même si, en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, je devinais que la manœuvre accentuait en même temps les courbes de ma poitrine. Je souris et fis un clin d'œil à Cathy qui bavait d'admiration.

« Il manque une touche de maquillage et tu es parfaite, Liz. » Affirma-t-elle en me présentant eye-liner et mascara.

Je me laissai faire, habituée, puis nous échangeâmes de position et je maquillais Scarlett O'Hara. Derrière nous, les deux A s'évertuaient à déterminer qui devait descendre en premier pour en mettre plein la vue.

« April fait déjà peur toute seule, mais elle devient carrément cauchemardesque quand elle est avec Alice. » Chuchota Cathy en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je souris et ne pus qu'acquiescer en me disant que si elle savait, elle fuirait en courant !

« Bien, alors remontons le temps, ça sera mieux. »

Cette phrase, dite haut et clair, signifiait que les filles s'étaient enfin mises d'accord. Cathy, Rose et moi les écoutâmes nous expliquer ce qu'elles concoctaient et je me répétais les propos de Cathy « April fait déjà peur toute seule, mais elle devient carrément cauchemardesque quand elle est avec Alice »…Elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème majeur de ma vie !

**POV Edward**

Les filles riaient à l'étage, alors que nous étions déjà tous installés dans le salon. Jasper m'avait jeté un œil interrogateur quand nous étions descendus au sous-sol pour nous préparer, et je m'étais senti obligé de me calmer pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée. Je savais que ma réaction envers ce Garrett était excessive, mais quand je l'avais vu jouer avec les cheveux de Liz, et la manière avec laquelle il se comportait avec elle, j'avais senti la jalousie grimper en moi. Et c'était ridicule, je le savais. Il n'y avait aucun signe chez Liz qui aurait pu m'inquiéter, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait, plus complice que je l'avais cru possible me rendait dingue. Bien sûr, il fallait ajouter à cela la curiosité qui passait dans la tête du grand frère d'April. Il voulait savoir où nous en étions Liz et moi, et derrière cela, se cachait le regret de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Alors j'avais des envies de meurtre…

Du moins jusqu'à ce que les filles apparaissent, les unes après les autres dans l'escalier.

« Rem ! Si ces messieurs veulent bien nous écouter. » Commença Alice, à l'étage.

Nous nous tournâmes tous pour découvrir ce qu'elles avaient prévu.

« Marie Curie est née en 1867 à Varsovie, mariée à Pierre Curie, elle reçut plusieurs prix Nobel. Elle découvrit le radium et permit ainsi un travail de recherche médicale contre le cancer. » Se présenta Alice, dans une longue robe noire d'époque, serrée jusqu'à la taille et évasée aux pieds.

Elle portait même un mini bécher comme pendentif.

Je souris alors qu'elle descendait pour rejoindre Jasper. Je réalisai, encore une fois, jusqu'où Alice était pointilleuse, puisque Jazz aurait très bien pu faire office d'homme de sciences, dans sa tenue très stricte et ses petites lunettes rondes sur le nez.

« Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? » Demanda Alice en se tournant vers le haut de l'escalier.

« A toi de jouer. » Approuva Cathy.

« Messieurs, voici maintenant Scarlett O'Hara. » Déclama ma 'sœur' en tendant le bras.

Steven eut un hoquet de surprise avant de s'immobiliser, la bouche ouverte d'admiration. Je bloquai ses pensées, certain qu'elles ne me plairaient pas. Toutefois, celles des autres étaient aussi claires que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer en mettant des garçons dans une même pièce que des filles lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Je soupirai, et entendis à peine Alice qui présentait la suite des personnages : Sissi et Anne Bonny –une des plus célèbres femmes pirates du début du 18ème siècle, expliquait-elle-.

Mais quand Liz apparut, je ne pus que perdre encore le fil de ce qui se disait, dévisageant, incrédule, la déesse devant moi.

« Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse est parmi nous. » Conclut Alice en me jetant un regard entendu.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, le regard se posant tant sur ses cheveux, ses quelques bijoux et accessoires que sur la manière dont la robe drapait son corps, révélant plus de ses courbes qu'il m'en fallait pour avoir l'envie irrésistible de l'emmener loin d'ici, de préférence dans son lit.

Liz étudia les émotions sur mon visage et je compris la tension en elle, alors que j'étais immobile. Je me forçai à faire un pas pour la rejoindre et lui tendis la main. Elle parut soulagée, acceptant mon bras pour suivre les autres au salon.

« Tu es…Splendide. » Réussis-je à dire en observant encore la jeune femme à mon bras.

Liz sourit et en quelques minutes, le silence qu'avait causé l'apparition des filles fut rompu et la musique emplit la pièce.

April et Bradley investirent la piste de danse improvisée pendant que Garrett jouait au serveur en mélangeant un tas de jus et alcools dans un shaker. Pour la plupart, il savait ce qu'il allait obtenir, mais certains verres contenaient des inventions du moment. Liz et Cathy discutèrent des autres soirées prévues en parallèle de celle-ci. Apparemment, Steven était tenté de rejoindre d'autres amis plus tard dans la nuit, mais pas Cathy…

« …Ca va finir comme l'année dernière, chacun de son côté ! » Rit Cathy en regardant son petit ami déblatérer avec les amis de Garrett.

« Edward, tu bois quoi ? » Proposa Steven, plusieurs gobelets au contenu suspect dans les mains.

« Celui-ci. » Désignai-je en me disant qu'il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas savoir avec certitude ce que j'allais difficilement avaler.

Il me tendit un verre remplit d'une chose marron, avec un sourire triomphant en me voyant le porter à mes lèvres. Je tentai de réprimer l'envie de tout lui recracher à la figure, me contentant de sourire pour le remercier. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le refus catégorique de Rosalie de toucher à l'une des boissons, alors que Jasper et Emmett s'amusaient à tout tester. Les pauvres allaient le regretter le lendemain !

Comme si Alice l'avait vu, elle se précipita soudain sur Jasper pour lui arracher un verre l'air de rien et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Son compagnon ne parut pas s'en offusquer pour autant, ses mains se posant de manière possessive sur le bas de ses reins.

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ses pensées lubriques de l'esprit, tout en sentant la main de Liz se glisser dans la mienne.

« Nous dansons ? » Sourit-elle en prenant le gobelet de ma main.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je suis bien meilleure danseuse que je ne l'aie été. » Affirma-t-elle en pressant ses doigts autour des miens.

J'acceptai, ravi de pouvoir la serrer contre moi.

« Athéna, hein ? ! » Murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Tu aimes ? »

Une de ses mains se posa sur ma poitrine, un sourcil relevé.

« Beaucoup. » Avouai-je, en appuyant doucement au creux de ses reins pour l'approcher de moi.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit qu'en effet, j'adorais son costume.

« Que penses-tu du mien ? » Ajoutai-je en laissant naître mon sourire en coin.

Elle joua le jeu. Avec un regard intense, elle observa ma veste longue cintrée dont un bouton se fermait sur mon épaule, tel le haut d'une toge puis son regard se baissa jusqu'à mon pantalon noir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu me fais penser à ces demi-dieux… »Affirma-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

« J'ai réussi à expliquer à Alice qu'il était hors de question que je me présente en tenue de d'éphèbe. » Expliquai-je en la faisant tourner pour coller son dos contre moi.

« C'est un véritable exploit. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. » Approuvai-je en embrassant sa nuque dégagée et tentante.

Quand le manque de collectivité se fit sentir dans le groupe, nous nous retrouvâmes assis et éparpillés dans la pièce, pour raconter des histoires d'horreurs et d'anciennes anecdotes. A un moment donné, des enfants du quartier vinrent frapper à la porte pour réclamer les bonbons de la soirée. April et Liz s'amusèrent à les distribuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus assez puisque Garrett et les deux amies avaient sérieusement attaqué leur réserve. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années les incendia presque violemment, déçu de ne pas avoir eu son compte de sucreries.

« T'inquiètes donc pas, on t'a aidé, petit ! Ca t'évitera de faire un tour chez le dentiste ! » Lui lança Bradley de l'autre bout du salon.

« En parlant d'aide, _Saw VI_ ou _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ ? » Proposa Steven en pointant du doigt la pile de DVD à côté de lui.

« Et bien, c'est ici que les grands laissent les petits enfants ! » Intervint Garrett en se levant, suivi de ses amis.

« Et oui, les vieux doivent rendre leur carrosse avant minuit. » Se moqua Cathy en frappant la main de Liz pour s'auto-congratuler.

« Non, il s'agit seulement de choses que des enfants comme vous ne peuvent pas faire, ma chère Cathy, ma chère Lizzie. » Ricana Garrett en leur lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et ignorèrent ensuite les amis qui s'éloignaient. Bientôt, Liz se blottit dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule et le noir s'installa autour de nous pour que le film commence. Les autres avaient choisi _Saw VI_ et je n'y prêtai qu'une vague attention, plutôt intéressé par la légère caresse du souffle de Liz dans mon cou.

Il était près de deux heures du matin cependant, quand l'animation revint dans le groupe. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient déjà éclipsés au milieu du film, prétextant une soirée à laquelle ils avaient été invités. Mais dans leurs esprits, je lisais parfaitement leurs intentions, et même Alice se retenait difficilement de les mettre en garde. S'en prendre aux voitures des habitants de cette ville pour faire accuser tous les jeunes n'était pas très mature de leur part. Emmett me lança un regard de défi en quittant la pièce et je levai les yeux au ciel, convaincu que je ne pouvais rien dire de toute façon.

Donc, il n'y avait plus que Jazz, Alice et les amis de Liz dans la maison quand l'idée de sortir rejoindre les autres dans la rue se présenta. En effet, à certains moments, des jeunes se mettaient à crier à l'extérieur, courant dans le quartier, pour s'effrayer mutuellement.

« C'est parti ! » S'exclama Steven en entraînant Cathy derrière lui.

« Moi qui espérais qu'ils auraient oublié cette habitude débile. » Murmura Liz en me tenant par la main.

« Sommes-nous obligés de les suivre ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ? Tu as une autre idée ? »

Je nous arrêtai, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Peut-être bien. »

« Je te suis. » Affirma-t-elle et en un rien de temps, nous courions, à son rythme, vers les bois derrière les maisons.

Liz riait en entendant les appels d'April dans notre dos, surtout en entendant les conseils que son amie lui lançait jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions parmi les arbres. Je m'arrêtai avant qu'elle le fasse, inquiet d'entendre son cœur battre si vite et sa respiration si décousue. Liz releva des yeux brillants sur moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon sang, je rêve de faire ça depuis qu'ils ont mis le film ! » Affirma-t-elle en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Me moquai-je en l'attirant contre moi, sur un tronc d'arbre couché.

« Du tout ! Tu n'as pas senti comment j'essayais de me cacher dans tes bras ? »

« J'ai bien senti que tu te rapprochais, en effet. »

« Edward, c'est vraiment méchant de ta part de te moquer de moi ! »

« Liz, tu sors avec un vampire et tu as peur devant un simple film ? »

Elle parut ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devait dire, alors, bouche ouverte, elle me frappa sur le torse en maugréant contre mon cœur insensible. Je ris avec elle et l'attirai plus près de moi, pour la bloquer entre mes bras.

« Cette soirée n'a pas été trop catastrophique pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Absolument pas, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tu aurais sûrement préféré passer ta soirée à autre chose que supporter les délires des jeunes de 2027. »

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et penchai la tête vers ses lèvres. J'entendis à nouveau son cœur s'emballer, mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'en inquiétais pas. J'appréciai plutôt.

« Du moment que j'ai pu être avec toi, rien d'autre ne compte. »

Ses yeux descendirent sur ma bouche et je ne résistai pas plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. Liz s'accrocha à mes épaules, alors que ma langue taquinait ses lèvres. Elle accepta mon intrusion avec un gémissement, et la chaleur que son corps irradiait s'insinua presque en moi. Une main dans sa nuque, je glissai l'autre le long de sa tenue, jusqu'à ses hanches. En un mouvement souple, Liz s'installa alors à califourchon sur moi, sa poitrine pressée contre mon torse, son corps vibrant d'un désir identique au mien. Je me laissai emporter, mes mains passaient de ses hanches à sa nuque, en s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine souple. Je savais que nous allions toujours plus loin, et je savais aussi que je rêvais de l'entraîner dans la chaleur d'une plus grande intimité, mais toujours, j'avais ces barrières en moi. La peur de la blesser, la peur de ne pouvoir me retenir et peut-être l'attaquer…La peur se battait en moi d'une même force que le faisait le désir. Mais le risque de lui faire du mal était plus grand que je risquais de ne jamais la revoir si j'étais la cause de sa disparition…Alors que si c'était à son anniversaire, j'avais encore le temps de trouver à m'apaiser pour la sauver et l'avoir à moi en entier.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas moi qui bridai notre passion, mais Liz. Soudain, elle se tendit contre moi, les épaules figées, la respiration coupée, les yeux révulsés par la douleur.

Je la vis perdre ses couleurs, puis se recroqueviller en se tenant le ventre. En un mouvement, je l'assis contre le tronc d'arbre et me plaçai face à elle, ses mains dans les miennes.

« Liz, regarde-moi, que se passe-t-il ? Liz, tu es avec moi ? Liz ! »

**Mouuuuaahhhaahahhaaa !**

**Je vous avais prévenus !**

**Au fait, acheroniastyx, en relisant tes corrections/conseils/commentaires, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu es complètement dérangée ! LOL Comme ça c'est dit devant tout le monde p (au cas où !)**

**Bisous à la semaine prochaine avec le 12.**

**Spuffy**


	12. Chapter 12  Retour aux sources

**Maudite**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Vous n'avez pas aimé le cliff du dernier chapitre ? Attendez-vous à une surprise à la fin de celui-ci !**

**Je remercie encore acheroniastyx pour ses conseils.**

**Et je vous remercie toutes et tous de me suivre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ch12-Retour aux sources**

**POV Liz**

Je me sentais endolorie, un horrible marteau tambourinant dans le crâne.

Edward me tenait entre ses bras, sa bouche contre mon front.

Comme pour n'importe lequel de mes réveils.

Sauf que celui-ci n'était pas habituel. Je ne le découvris qu'au dernier moment, juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Liz, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant ! »

Sa voix me suppliait.

J'eus cependant à peine à me demander ce qu'il se passait pour que tout me revienne.

La soirée d'Halloween. La joie de passer ces heures avec mes amis proches. Et puis le souvenir de la douleur. Quand le couteau s'était enfoncé entre mes côtes, me coupant le souffle. Me l'arrachant.

Un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, j'avais été assassinée.

Je me recroquevillai brusquement, alarmant Edward. Je sentis son regard me scruter avec attention. Ses doigts essuyèrent mes larmes, doucement, comme si je risquais de fuir…Ou de disparaître.

« J'ai été… » Il embrassa mon front pour me soutenir. Je me raclai la gorge et repris « J'ai été assassinée…»

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut de la tête aux pieds et j'enfonçai encore plus mon visage dans son torse.

« Je suis désolé, Liz…Tellement. »

Et dans sa voix, je compris qu'il me le cachait. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà, et je me souvins que j'avais eu l'impression, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je gémis, les bras serrés contre mon ventre. J'aurais préféré ne pas m'en souvenir !

Lorsque je m'autorisais à relever la tête, je m'aperçus que nous étions chez lui, dans son lit. Surprise, je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'il me conduisait ici. Pour me changer les idées, autant que pour découvrir l'endroit où il vivait, je m'appuyai sur les coudes, le regard passant d'une étagère à une autre, en scannant les larges fenêtres et leurs rideaux. Edward se redressa à son tour, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, m'incitant à le regarder.

« Comment avons-nous atterri ici ? »

Une lueur d'immense tristesse brillait dans ses pupilles, mais il accepta de répondre à ma question, sachant que je réclamais un temps avant de parler de ce dont je me souvenais et de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, dans les bois.

« Je t'ai portée. Je préférais avoir Carlisle avec moi si jamais tu en avais besoin. »

Je reportai mon attention sur la pièce, avant de vraiment répondre à la question que je lisais dans son regard.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Tu as été inconsciente pendant près de six heures, Liz. J'ai vraiment eu très peur. »

« Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas me trouver ! »

« J'ai prévenu April, qui devait leur dire que tu es avec moi. »

Je le regardai, sceptique et un brin angoissée.

« Edward, tu imagines ce qu'ils vont croire ? Mon père va me tuer et sûrement te cribler de balles ! »

Il ne retint pas son sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Heureusement que je ne risque rien de ce côté-là, alors. »

« Edward ! D'accord, j'avais besoin de calme et ça n'aurait pas été possible avec ma mère dans la maison, mais tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un mensonge crédible à leur faire avaler ? »

Cette fois il perdit son sourire, et je crus même deviner qu'il était vexé. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, triturant mes doigts.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait à ce point, pardonne-moi, je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps que ça. »

Je pris une longue inspiration avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Non, ce n'est rien, tant pis. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas à t'attaquer comme ça, tu as fait ça pour me protéger. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? » Je me serrai contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais. Mais j'aurais pu faire plus attention à ce petit détail. » Il embrassa mon front, je haussai les épaules. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Changea-t-il de sujet.

« Difficile à dire… »

Il prit mon visage en coupe et déclara qu'il ne me croyait pas. Alors je lui dis. J'expliquai à quel point j'avais eu l'impression de mourir, la veille, sentant ce coup dans mes côtes.

« Je ne suis pas morte tout de suite, Edward. Je me souviens avoir eu du mal à respirer pendant un moment alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait autour de moi. Je ne sais ni où, ni quand… ». Je retins des sanglots, réconfortée par son regard doré. « Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il détourna les yeux avant de me répondre.

« Jazz s'en est rendu compte en lisant un texte que tu avais écrit sur ton ordinateur à Forks. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant un souvenir à ce propos, mais je dus abandonner puisque ça ne marchait pas. Sentant mes questions, il m'expliqua rapidement les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait découvert ce document que j'avais ouvert quelques semaines seulement avant ma disparition.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« J'avais peur que ça t'effraie, et je ne savais pas comment te le dire non plus. » Avoua-t-il en caressant mon visage avec ferveur. 

Je posai la main sur la sienne, tentant un sourire réconfortant.

« Il a trouvé qui j'étais à ce moment-là ? »

« Pas encore, mais il a plusieurs pistes. Pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'il se consacre aux questions à poser à Paul. »

« D'accord. Au fait, je veux venir, je pourrais sûrement penser à autres choses. »

« Comment comptes-tu lui expliquer ton apparition ? » Hésita-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Je trouverai. Edward, j'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai été tuée et je veux savoir qui a fait ça. Il faut donc que je sois avec vous pour faire ces recherches. » Assurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« On va voir ça avec Jasper. » Accepta-t-il.

Je souris et me penchai sur ses lèvres. Je frissonnai entre ses bras, mes doigts accrochés à ses cheveux. Il nous allongea sur le lit, m'enroulant dans une couverture. Nous restâmes silencieux longtemps, seulement désireux de profiter de ce temps à n'être que nous deux, ce qui, en dehors des nuits, ne nous arrivait que rarement. Mes doigts jouaient sur son t-shirt lorsqu'Edward se mit à chantonner. Je prêtai l'oreille et reconnus, comme par une illumination, ma berceuse. Je relevai les yeux sur lui et croisai son regard amoureux. Il me sourit et bientôt j'entendais une nouvelle mélodie.

Je fermai les yeux, consciente que collée à lui, je pouvais la sentir dans mon corps.

Elle était bien plus emportée que ma première berceuse, galopant dans mon être au rythme effréné d'une course contre la montre. Je battais la mesure avec mon pied, laissant remonter mes souvenirs à la surface.

J'étais emplie de plusieurs identités et chacune possédait ses moments, ses envies, ses malheurs…Tout défilait sous mes paupières et, entourée d'Edward et sa mélodie, j'accueillais ces images avec sérénité.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je glissai vers mes souvenirs chez les Linch.

OoOoOo

Je voyais la villa dans laquelle nous vivions depuis toujours et, au bout de la terrasse, Paul m'appelait à le rejoindre. J'avais tout juste dix ans et lui quinze. Il aimait me montrer les animaux, en particulier les insectes qui envahissaient les fleurs de notre mère. Depuis qu'il m'avait expliqué leur rôle pour la serre, je n'en avais plus peur.

« Regarde cette abeille, on la voit à peine sur la fleur. » S'exclama-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils pour voir ce dont il me parlait.

« Ah oui ! Attends, je vais chercher mon calepin. »

Nous avions passé plusieurs heures à parler de cette abeille et de ses collègues. Je leur avais même inventé une vie trépidante.

Quand le ciel s'était obscurci, nous avions observé les couleurs qui apparaissaient, se mêlaient et disparaissaient à la fois.

OoOoOo

« Paul était le plus proche de moi malgré notre différence d'âge et nos deux frères entre nous. » Ressentis-je le besoin de confier à Edward.

Il se tut et m'observa.

« Vous étiez très proches. »

« Oui. Je crois que Danny et Arthur étaient jaloux d'ailleurs. Mais Paul répétait qu'il ne fallait pas les écouter, ni lorsqu'ils se moquaient, ni lorsqu'ils parlaient sur lui. Il voulait que je fasse ma vie sans rapport avec la famille et ce qu'elle représentait à l'époque… » Je m'interrompis, le regard plongé dans celui d'Edward. « Il me manque. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre grand frère, je crois, mais je peux dire qu'il a été idéal. »

Il ne dit rien, me berçant doucement entre ses bras, sa bouche tendre contre ma tempe. Nous gardâmes à nouveau le silence, faiblement éclairés par les rayons du soleil traversant les voilages de la baie vitrée. Je tournai les yeux vers lui et observai sa peau incrustée de diamants. Je passai le bout des doigts sur son visage jusque dans son cou. Je sentis les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter en même temps que sa main pressait plus fort ma hanche.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur moi et rencontrèrent les miens. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa nuque et je m'approchai encore plus, une jambe en travers de son bassin, ma poitrine sur son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il releva la tête pour m'embrasser. Sa langue s'immisça presque immédiatement dans ma bouche. Je gémis en tirant doucement ses cheveux et me retrouvai bientôt à califourchon sur lui, ses mains glissant sous ma chemise, celle qu'il m'avait passée pendant mon sommeil. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Je sentais ma respiration saccadée, son corps sous le mien emplit du même désir, et je crus qu'il allait m'ôter mon carcan afin de poursuivre son chemin.

Sa bouche se faisant plus impérieuse, il fit ce que je ne croyais pas possible.

Les bonnets libérèrent ma poitrine et Edward, les yeux dans les miens, fit glisser chemise et soutien-gorge le long de mes bras.

Je cessai de respirer de peur qu'il ne fasse marche arrière. Je l'observai poser ses mains sur mes seins, me cambrai contre lui et il se redressa pour nous asseoir.

Dans un silence quasi-religieux, il baissa la tête sur mon cou, glissant sa langue sur ma clavicule avant de descendre explorer mes pointes durcies. Mes bras prirent position autour de son cou, l'incitant à poursuivre sa caresse.

Edward gronda contre ma peau, ses doigts s'ajoutant à sa langue. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et fermai les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je ne savais plus comment respirer ni même ordonner à mon cœur de battre. Je n'étais plus que frémissements et gémissements retenus, les doigts s'affairant sur les épaules de celui qui me tourmentait si délicieusement.

« Edward. »

Aucun de nous ne prêta attention à la voix qui nous dérangeait. Il resserra son étreinte, ses lèvres reprenant les miennes avec passion.

« Edward, je sais que tu m'entends, c'est même urgent ! » Exigea Alice en interrompant définitivement le moment.

Nous sentîmes en même temps ce moment où Edward et moi retombâmes sur Terre, retrouvant nos barrières.

« Désolée, mais c'est Courtney »Expliqua Alice derrière la porte, une seconde avant que mon téléphone portable ne sonne.

Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie s'arrête puis, lentement, Edward attrapa la chemise près de nous et la repassa sur mes épaules.

Les doigts tremblants, je la boutonnai et Edward descendit du lit pour me laisser un temps pour me remettre…Et à lui aussi, à en juger par la manière dont il se cachait avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Je soupirai ou plutôt maudis ma mère en entendant le second appel qu'elle passait. Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas, me raclai la gorge et pris enfin la communication.

« Allô ? »

« Liz, ma puce, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, désolée, j'étais sous la douche quand tu as appelé la première fois. »

« Bien sûr. Dis, je sais que tu es chez Edward, mais je me demandais si tu voulais que nous mangions ensemble ce midi. Ton père m'a donné ma journée alors… »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, croisant le regard d'Edward qui revenait.

« Merci, mais, j'ai déjà un planning, maman. »

« Ah ? Tu restes avec lui ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Espérai-je en sentant son regard sur moi.

« Bien sûr que non, à ce soir alors. » Sourit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

J'acquiesçai et raccrochai avant de lever les yeux sur mon petit ami.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? On pourrait passer la journée ensemble. »

« Pas de problèmes, que veux-tu faire ? »

Il se plaça face aux vitres, dos à moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant la tension qui s'installait. Je me retins cependant de l'interroger. Tel que je le connaissais, il serait capable de fuir à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« On pourrait prendre l'air. »

Il me lança un regard de biais, presque timide, sans répondre. Je soupirai, décidant de le laisser s'auto-flageller le temps de prendre une douche.

Je quittai à mon tour le lit, attrapai les vêtements féminins en évidence sur une étagère, et me rendis à la salle de bain, remerciant intérieurement Alice pour sa prévoyance. Enfin, je m'appuyai contre la porte fermée.

On n'était pas prêt de passer une aussi bonne journée que je l'avais cru…

**POV Edward**

Surtout ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir non plus à la présence de Liz dans la salle de bain, sous la douche.

Surtout ne pas penser…

L'eau se coupa à côté et je repris ma place devant la fenêtre. C'était très lâche de ma part, mais si je restais face à elle, je ne me sentais pas capable de résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait.

Après l'avoir eue dans mon lit la veille, entre la peur au ventre de la perdre et le plaisir de l'entendre se confier au réveil, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la toucher, de la découvrir.

Au point que je n'avais pas entendu l'appel silencieux d'Alice avant qu'elle n'intervienne à la porte.

Je pouvais la remercier, même si une part de moi lui en voulait. Bon sang, j'avais été à deux doigts d'oublier ce qui nous entourait !

Ses pas s'approchèrent avec hésitation Liz prit une profonde inspiration avant de me signaler qu'elle était prête. Je suivis des yeux les contours de sa silhouette dans le reflet de la vitre avant d'acquiescer. Liz attrapa un sac dans lequel elle glissa un bloc et un crayon puis je me tournai vers elle.

Je lui tendis la main. Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire timide, mais en quelques secondes, elle était sur mon dos, ses jambes et ses bras enroulés autour de moi. Je déglutis en sentant les battements de son cœur résonner en moi.

« Prête ? »

« Oui. »

Je ne réfléchis plus et sautai de la baie vitrée sur l'arbre le plus proche. Liz expira violemment au moment où je nous stabilisai, puis, comme j'attendais, elle acquiesça dans mon cou. Je pouvais y aller.

« Accroches-toi » Dis-je en commençant notre ascension.

Je remontai jusqu'à la cime, le souffle de celle que j'aimais dans mon cou.

En quelques minutes, nous avions ensuite rejoint l'arbre le plus haut et le plus confortable des environs. J'avais déjà emmené Liz ici, aussi retrouva-t-elle la place qu'elle avait prise la première fois. Les jambes pendant des deux côtés d'une grosse branche, elle s'appuya contre le tronc, les yeux baissés vers la rivière que nous surplombions de plusieurs mètres. Je m'installai face à elle et observai les émotions qui passaient sur son visage devant un tel panorama.

Puis Liz porta son regard sur moi et il me sembla sentir le courant qui nous traversait. La lueur dans ses prunelles me dit qu'elle l'avait ressentie aussi.

Lâchement, je baissai les yeux en contrebas avant d'oser comprendre qu'elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas.

« Liz, je…Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça tout à l'heure. »

Je cherchai son regard, mais elle ferma les paupières.

« Que regrettes-tu exactement ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu regrettes tes caresses ou le froid glacial que tu as installé après ? »

Une lueur belliqueuse brilla dans ses yeux, touchant un point sensible en moi.

En un mouvement trop rapide pour elle je me retrouvai à quelques millimètres de sa peau, les yeux accrochant les siens.

« Je devrais m'en vouloir de m'être autant laissé aller, Liz. J'ai failli oublier où nous nous trouvions. Je ne voulais que consommer ce désir qui m'emplit… »

« Mais ? »

Et je n'imaginais pas l'espoir dans sa voix.

« Mais je ne peux pas. Je regrette mon détachement, je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter ainsi. » Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. « Je t'aime, et je sais que les limites que j'ai instaurées il y a des années ont été dépassées en grande partie, mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre… »

« Je te fais confiance, Edward. »

« Je sais, et je t'aime encore plus pour ça, mais… »

Elle détourna le regard, un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je vis ses yeux briller une seconde avant qu'elle se détache de moi, son attention tournée vers le daim au sol qui suivait sa mère pour boire.

Sans un mot, elle attrapa son sac et se mit à croquer ce qu'elle voyait. Je me reculai pour lui laisser tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin, mais aussi pour mieux l'admirer dans son processus de création, cheveux sur une épaule, doigts rapides et experts sur la feuille.

Le lourd silence qui suivit me renvoya de plein fouet à quel point je l'avais blessée, même si elle semblait se résigner.

Et peut-être que c'était cette résignation qui me gênait le plus…

OoOoOoOoO

J'imaginais facilement comment Liz avait vécu ce lendemain d'Halloween. Alice me l'avait suffisamment montré par la pensée et Jasper n'avait pas caché la blessure de Liz…Même Rose avait été explicite dans ses pensées, me rappelant certains de mes écarts qui ne justifiaient rien à ses yeux…A part peut-être que j'étais un « beau salaud » comme elle le disait.

Autant dire qu'une fois que j'avais ramené Liz chez elle, j'avais passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

J'espérais bien sûr qu'une nuit éloignés l'un de l'autre avait arrangé les choses. Autant que possible.

« Bien dormi ? » Demandai-je en tenant la portière de Liz pour qu'elle s'installe dans ma voiture.

« Très bien, merci. Et ta nuit ? » Son ton enjoué me troubla une seconde, mais je décidai de jouer le jeu, je lui devais bien ça.

« J'ai composé une nouvelle mélodie. »

« Génial ! »

Cette discussion devait au moins lui paraître aussi fausse qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« On retrouve Jasper à Milwaukee. Il veut voir ce qu'il peut découvrir avant que ton frère te reconnaisse. » Expliquai-je en engageant la voiture sur la route.

« D'accord, on pourra s'arrêter à Sheboygan pour prendre des photos ? J'ai promis à April. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Elle sourit timidement en acquiesçant puis elle posa la tête sur l'appui et regarda à l'extérieur.

Je l'avais vraiment blessée !

Quel hypocrite je faisais !

Les doigts tellement serrés sur le volant qu'ils blanchissaient, je conduisis en silence, les yeux rivés sur la route comme je ne le faisais jamais.

A côté, Liz ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise qu'à son arrivée, mais son mutisme me signifiait bien que je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir.

La route fut longue.

Et même notre arrêt à Sheboygan après un peu plus de deux heures de route n'apaisa pas vraiment la tension. Liz prit des photos et sentit même le besoin de croquer quelques éléments : arbres malformés, piétons et portraits d'inconnus lui convinrent pendant près d'une heure. Quand enfin elle se tourna vers moi, j'avais encore une fois la sensation de la perdre. Je priai, en la raccompagnant à la voiture, pour trouver quoi dire ou faire afin d'apaiser ses inquiétudes.

Je repris le volant, les yeux et l'attention uniquement fixés sur Liz cette fois-ci Elle vérifiait ses photos, reprenait quelques tracés de ses dessins…

« Tu as fait de superbes croquis. » Tentai-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Merci… J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé. »

Elle hésitait sincèrement. Je souris, prenant sa main pour l'amener à mes lèvres.

« Tu as un vrai talent, je m'en serais voulu de t'interrompre. »

Elle sourit la tête penchée sur le côté. Puis, doucement, elle retira sa main.

Je ne pouvais perdre espoir !

Plus tard, j'insérai un CD dans le lecteur alors que Liz farfouillait dans la boîte à gants. Je souris en la voyant faire et me félicitai de mon initiative puisqu'il s'agissait d'une de ses habitudes depuis qu'elle avait mis le nez dedans par hasard en se rendant compte que le stock variait sans cesse. Je lui avais expliqué que les filles et Emmett en particuliers se chargeaient de ça en créant des compiles ou achetant des nouvelles. Et elle aimait les mettre sur son propre ordinateur.

« Nous arrivons. » Signalai-je en entrant dans la ville de Milwaukee près de trois heures plus tard.

Liz releva la tête de son sac pour se concentrer sur la ville où elle avait vécu une de ses vies. Son regard soudainement flou m'indiqua qu'elle était transportée dans ses souvenirs. Je ralentis mon allure, surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous et m'engageai dans le dédale des rues qui avait vu Victoria grandir. Repérer le jardin d'enfants et les collégiens en uniforme me fit plonger dans cette vie au même rythme que j'atteignais l'immeuble où Jasper rencontrait le frère ainé de celle que j'aimais.

Liz sembla revenir au présent à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur le building.

« Veux-tu attendre un peu ? Tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Je veux le faire, Edward. C'est mon frère. » Affirma-t-elle en ayant toujours le regard sur le haut du bâtiment.

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je dus attendre un instant que Liz se dégourdisse les jambes. J'avais presque oublié qu'une aussi longue route ne pouvait que laisser des traces.

« Ca va ? » Demandai-je en la voyant me rejoindre sur le trottoir.

Elle acquiesça et alors que nous avancions, Liz se rapprocha de moi, ses doigts frôlant les miens.

« Merci, Edward. »Souffla-t-elle avant de passer la grande porte tournante.

Elle s'arrêta et fit un tour sur elle-même comme pour enregistrer (ou reconnaître ?) ce qui l'entourait. Enfin, elle me regarda en demandant silencieusement ce que nous devions faire. J'écoutai rapidement les pensées autour de moi et trouvai celles de mon 'frère' qui m'avait entendu arriver.

_Je ne tirerai rien d'autre de lui, vous pouvez monter, mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat. »_

Liz attendait à un pas de là. Je lui répétai les propos de Jasper et elle grimaça en affirmant qu'elle pourrait en savoir plus. En un instant, je connaissais l'étage où les rencontrer et Liz nous conduisit vers le premier ascenseur. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi du fond, fixant les numéros qui défilaient.

« Je me demande s'il s'est marié avec Laurena. »

« Tu l'aimais bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Paul semblait bien avec elle. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à dix étages de notre destination, laissant entrer deux hommes d'affaires et une personne chargée de l'entretien. Je me plaçai près de Liz, conscient des regards et pensées des hommes, mais surtout du sourire amusé qu'elle arborait comme si elle m'avait vu me déplacer de l'autre côté de la cabine exprès lorsqu'ils étaient entrés…Je lui fis mon sourire en coin en réponse et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son air espiègle me réchauffa le cœur.

Je regagnai des points !

La secrétaire de Paul Linch leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Mais quand elle posa le regard sur Liz, elle blanchit à vue d'œil, le souffle coupé par la surprise.

« Vicky ? » Bredouilla-t-elle avant de fermer et rouvrir les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Madame Sparks ! » Sourit Liz avant de passer derrière le bureau pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Bon sang, ce que vous m'avez manqué ! »

Madame Sparks ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre, mais elle passa les bras autour de Liz. Elle me questionna du regard et je ne pus que lui sourire pour la rassurer.

« Victoria ? C'est bien toi ? »

_C'est impossible…Je devrais peut-être reprendre rendez-vous chez mon psy. Le traitement ne fonctionne plus…_

Cette fois elle se leva et posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme face à elle.

« Presque. Je sais que c'est étrange, et je ne saurai pas trop comment vous expliquer. »

« Je dois être folle, mais tant pis ! » Elle l'enserra encore une fois puis Jasper ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Liz croisa le regard de son frère.

Ils s'immobilisèrent pendant un certain temps avant que Liz sourit doucement.

« C'est impossible. » Tenta de se convaincre Paul, mais il n'y parvint pas.

_Cette fois Laurena a raison, je suis atteint !_

Il fit le premier pas, et comme je trouvais qu'ils réagissaient vraiment bien à la nouvelle, je m'interrogeai sur la suite des événements.

Liz fut à nouveau enlacée, et cette fois, nous entendîmes tous le sanglot qu'elle retenait difficilement. L'homme face à elle repensait aux questions que Jasper lui avait posées, se disant que si c'était une farce, il l'acceptait de bon cœur, si ça lui permettait de revoir celle à qui il avait eu du mal à dire au revoir depuis tant d'années.

De son côté, Liz profitait de ces retrouvailles en insistant sur le fait qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle avait plein de choses à lui expliquer…

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bon de les laisser se souvenir, Edward._

Je tournai les yeux vers mon 'frère', incertain quant à ce que j'avais entendu de lui.

« Tu ne penses pas… »Commençai-je à voix si basse que lui seul put l'entendre.

« Ils vont poser des questions, ils vont vouloir en parler. » Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Tu es devin ? » Grognai-je un peu trop fort pour que le bruit soit entendu.

Les autres nous jetèrent un regard surpris. Liz fronça les sourcils, et je sus qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose se jouait. Je souris doucement, mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

« Viens t'asseoir ! » Exigea Paul en l'entraînant dans son bureau.

Nous le suivîmes.

La pièce était au dernier étage du building. Un bureau en verre prenait presque la totalité d'un pan de mur en face des grandes fenêtres, du canapé et du minibar. Liz fit à nouveau un tour sur elle-même, le sourire aux lèvres, suivie par son frère qui la détaillait encore pour être sûr de l'avoir face à lui.

_C'est impossible. Ou alors il y a une formule chimique…Peut-être que ça marcherait sur Agathe…Ma petite-fille nous manque tellement._

« Alors, petite sœur, tu m'expliques ? Bon sang, comment c'est possible ? Tu…Nous t'avons cru morte. »

Liz se tourna vers lui, mais je répondis à sa place.

« Ce qui importe c'est de savoir comment Victoria se comportait avant de…disparaître. »

« Vous êtes qui au fait ? » Répondit-il, sec.

« Edward. Son petit ami. »

_Elle n'en a jamais parlé…Que s'est-il passé ?_

« Paul, je sais que c'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas encore d'explications. Je me réin… »

« Je vous l'ai dit Paul, votre sœur ne se souvient pas de toute sa vie avec vous, alors si vous avez de nouvelles informations à m'apporter. »

« Ecoutez monsieur Hale, je vous prenais pour un fou, d'accord. Mais maintenant que ma sœur est là, par je ne sais quel miracle, vous et Edward pouvez partir. Je veillerai sur elle. »

« Il en est hors de question ! » Affirmai-je en me plaçant devant Liz.

Il parut surpris par ma nouvelle position, mais il n'en démordait pas. Et je fus mal pour Liz. Elle qui était si excitée à l'idée de retrouver son grand frère, celui dont elle croyait se souvenir, allait être terriblement blessée de se rendre compte de ses intentions.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Edward ? Paul, excuse-le, il est…Un peu trop sensible. »

« Tu veux que j'appelle la sécurité ? On pourra parler comme on le faisait avant. Vicky tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Il fit un pas vers nous, et Liz me contourna avant que je l'arrête.

« Paul, je ne vais pas rester. Je veux juste savoir une chose. » Elle me lança un regard de biais puis se détourna de moi. « Qu'ont dit papa et maman à ma…disparition ? »

« Ils t'ont cherchée, Vicky, bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il s'approcha, posa les mains sur ses épaules.

Liz haussa les épaules, mais je sentis, grâce à Jasper la douleur qui la traversait.

« Parce qu'Arthur a ri quand il m'a vue partir. Il a juré que ça serait la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver puisque les parents en avaient assez de se coltiner une bâtarde. »

Jasper me retint de justesse alors que j'allais emporter Liz loin d'ici. Paul perdit ses couleurs, ses mâchoires violemment contractées. Une larme roula sur la joue de Liz et Paul, distraitement, l'effaça.

« Je ne savais pas, Vicky. Ils n'ont rien dit. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête comme pour dédramatiser son passé.

« Quant à Arthur, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas écouter… »

« Donc tu ne sais pas qui était mon vrai père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Vicky, Lionel était ton père, j'en suis sûr**.** Arthur a juste dit quelque chose pour te blesser. »

Il commença à faire les cent pas avant de s'arrêter devant elle.

« Comment ça quand tu es partie ? ! Victoria, on t'a cru morte, même si on n'avait pas ton corps…Bon sang, comment ça se fait que tu reviennes comme ça ? Tu devrais avoir presque 53 ans ! Pas…Pas l'âge d'une adolescente ! »

Cette fois, Liz se tourna vers moi, son regard interrogateur. Je savais qu'elle voulait lui dire, et je savais que c'était pour mieux avoir les informations qu'elle souhaitait. Bon sang, elle n'était pas la fille légitime de Lionel Linch et elle avait vécu ses souvenirs sans rien en dire !

« Je me réincarne, Paul. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Seulement le lendemain de mes dix-huit ans, je disparais comme… »

« Un mirage. »Complétai-je en me plaçant derrière elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Et Arthur… »

« Oui, il était là. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendue pour commencer ma journée. Arthur rentrait de sa soirée quand je suis tombée dans l'escalier. Je n'avais plus de forces et je…Disparaissais, comme effacée. Arthur m'a traitée de fantôme avant de répéter l'histoire de la bâtarde. Paul, je veux juste savoir qui était mon père. J'ai besoin…De savoir qui j'ai été. »

« Non. Victoria, tu étais ma petite sœur, celle que maman a protégé depuis toujours contre la colère de notre père parce qu'il voulait des garçons. Peu importe ce qu'a dit Arthur ! »

Il frappa le bureau de son poing, bouleversé par ce qu'il apprenait. Soudain il se redressa.

« Arthur est mort, heureusement pour lui, parce que j'aurais sûrement trouvé à le tuer de mes propres mains pour ce qu'il t'a fait, Vicky. Mais je te le rappelle, peu importe ! Tu es là, profitons-en. Tu es de notre famille, et celui qui ose dire le contraire est un homme mort. Il est hors de question que je te laisse être souillée encore. ».

Il se tourna vers son téléphone et je sus ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Il veut faire une soirée pour annoncer que tu es toujours en vie. » Murmurai-je dans l'oreille de Liz.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle retenait.

« Je ne peux pas, Edward. »

« Je sais. »

Jasper se posta à nos côtés et elle comprit qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle inspira à fond.

« Paul, pose ce téléphone, s'il-te-plait. »

« Vicky, je veux juste… »

« Oublie ça, Paul. Je suis désolée, c'était une horrible idée. Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal, je voulais… En apprendre plus, mais tant pis. Je t'aime, Paul. »

Elle quitta mes bras pour aller vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras, interdit, mais accepta son embrasse.

« Vicky, peu importe qu'il ait eu raison ou pas. Vis ta vie. Je t'en prie, oublie tout. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu vaux mieux que les Linch, Vicky. Tellement mieux. »

« Prends soin de toi, Paul. »

Elle s'écarta, posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis elle fit signe à Jasper de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Je l'attrapai en un mouvement et l'attirai vers l'ascenseur avant qu'elle fasse demi-tour. Elle passa sans un regard devant la secrétaire et se blottit dans mes bras une fois les portes refermées.

« J'ai l'impression de le trahir, Edward. »

« Tu as compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Et puis, dis-toi que ça n'était pas bon pour son cœur. »

Elle hocha la tête et me demanda dans un souffle ce que Jasper allait faire. Je lui expliquai que son pouvoir pouvait lui permettre de convaincre les sentiments, mais aussi les souvenirs. Madame Sparks et Paul ne se souviendraient jamais de l'avoir revue, ni d'avoir entendu ce qui s'était dit.

Elle ne se permit de pleurer qu'une fois de retour dans la voiture.

_C'est fait. On rentre à la maison pour faire un point sur ce que l'on sait ? _Questionna Jasper en descendant à son tour.

J'attendis de le voir à sa voiture pour lui répondre que je ne pouvais pas laisser Liz entendre ça tout de suite. Il acquiesça, m'assurant qu'elle s'en remettrait.

Le visage de Liz sur mon épaule, je craignis que ces quelques révélations ne la perturbent plus encore que l'idée qu'on l'ait tuée.

_Je fais des recherches sur un possible autre géniteur que Lionel Linch._

« Merci, Jazz. » Dis-je pour lui seul et il quitta la ville en dépassant très largement les limitations de vitesse.

Dire que l'on pensait en connaître suffisamment sur Liz pour savoir qui elle avait été et qui elle était encore maintenant !

OoOoOoO

**POV Liz**

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

L'eau chaude de la douche coulait sur mes épaules quand ses lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque. Tendrement, ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, frôlèrent mes fesses pour se placer sur mon ventre. Je frémis, fermant les yeux, la tête posée contre son torse.

Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille, me pressant contre lui et la fermeté de son sexe érigé.

« Edward » Murmurai-je, ouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan mordoré des siens.

Son sourire en coin naquit alors qu'il baissait la tête pour m'embrasser. Je pris sa bouche avec avidité, tendant les bras pour tirer sur ses cheveux. Nous n'étions que gémissements mon cœur battant la chamade pour deux. Nos langues bataillèrent longtemps alors que nous étions immobiles, l'eau frappant sur les épaules d'Edward. Plus rien ne comptait que cet instant, dont je rêvais depuis un moment.

Soudain, Edward remonta ses mains sur mes seins, lentement, les empoignant. Ma respiration s'arrêta le temps d'un battement de cils, repartant de plus belle au rythme de mon cœur. Je mordis ma lèvre, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer celui qui jouait avec mes pointes ainsi. Je me tournai dans ses bras, mon ventre appuyant maintenant contre son membre.

J'emmêlai les doigts dans ses cheveux, guidant son visage dans mon cou alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, mes jambes s'enroulant par réflexe autour de ses hanches étroites. Je sentis le carrelage de la douche dans mon dos, mon corps vibrant au contact doux et pourtant exigeant des doigts d'Edward. Je savais où cela nous menait, et je savais que nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter. Je savais aussi que ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à Edward, et j'avais peur de me réveiller, frustrée et seule. Je serrai les bras autour de son corps, sa langue glissant irrévocablement dans mon cou jusqu'à mes pointes durcies. Je savourai son toucher, pleurant presque de ne pas en avoir plus immédiatement. Une de mes mains lâcha ses cheveux pour mieux prendre celle avec laquelle il jouait sur moi, et la guider entre nous, là où j'avais désespérément besoin de le sentir.

Je m'arque-boutai à son toucher direct et pourtant hésitant. Ma tête cogna contre le carrelage, mais le bien-être qui montait en moi, cette boule qui se formait au creux de mon corps, était bien plus importante qu'une légère douleur. Mes hanches bougeaient au rythme de ses caresses, allant les réclamer avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

« Edward, je t'en prie ! » Criai-je quand il cessa de bouger, son regard posé sur mon visage en feu.

Il détaillait mes traits comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir, et même si j'aimais voir la lueur de désir pur dans ses prunelles, je ne voulais surtout pas m'y attarder tout de suite alors que mon corps brûlait de le sentir au plus loin au fond de mon être.

« Fais quelque chose, Edward. »

Ma voix rauque résonna dans la salle de bain et Edward ferma les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière, comme s'il la savourait. Furieusement frustrée, je baissai la tête et mordis, sans vraiment le réaliser, la peau tendre de son cou. Edward eut un mouvement de surprise, son bassin basculant vers le mien avec un geste plus que bienfaisant. Il prit mon menton entre deux doigts et son sourire se fit plus charmeur encore.

« Impatiente, mademoiselle ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » Assurai-je, sentant le goût de son sang sur ma langue.

Edward sourit, ses mains glissant sur mon corps sous mes fesses. Il avança encore pour s'assurer que j'étais bien collée contre le mur, son torse pressant ma poitrine. Et enfin, il vint.

Long, dur, large et si impérieux, Edward s'immisça au centre de mon corps, la tête plongée dans mon cou. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, tremblante et à l'aise à la fois. Je pris une profonde inspiration, mes hanches et mon corps appréciant le contact tellement particulier et désiré du corps d'Edward contre et en moi. Nous gémîmes de concert aux légers mouvements que je faisais pour m'habituer encore à sa présence.

Puis Edward prit largement les choses en main.

Il se retira, posa une main sur un de mes seins et revint en un souple mouvement que j'eus du mal à analyser pleinement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que son corps et le mien ne faisaient qu'un. Nous prenions tous les deux le plaisir dont nous avions besoin, veillant à sentir celui de l'autre avant de nous abandonner entièrement à nos instincts. Je repérai la buée qui se formait autour de moi, je sentais aussi les chocs de mon corps bloqué entre le mur et le corps de celui que j'aimais. Mais rien d'autre que mon sang bouillonnant ne comptait, accompagné des coups de boutoir que je recevais.

« Liz ? »

Tout était si intense, si douillet que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout s'efface.

« Edward, continue. »

C'était si bon, si extrême que j'avais l'impression de rêver éveillée.

« Que je continue quoi ? »

Bon sang, mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il savait ce qu'il me faisait, et il savait que c'était ce que je lui réclamais depuis tant d'années !

Je pris sa main, celle qui s'était posée sur mon visage, et la glissai sous les draps jusque…

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement pour rencontrer le regard surpris de mon petit ami, sa main dans la mienne à mi-chemin entre mon ventre et mon jogging de pyjama.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Je me reculai vivement, lâchant sa main et tirant les draps sur ma tête.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Je cessai même de respirer, écoutant l'absence de respiration venant d'Edward. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, ou une obsédée voire …Je n'osais essayer de déterminer ce pour quoi il devait me prendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward attrapa le haut du drap et le souleva doucement pour glisser un regard en-dessous.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Le suppliai-je, sentant encore mon ventre brûler de ce que j'avais imaginé.

Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé et je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre, excepté peut-être sous la douche…Ou pas, étant donné le rêve (le fantasme ?) que je venais de vivre.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de…tes rêves, Liz. »

« Tu sais bien que si ! » Grimaçai-je, toujours cachée sous mon drap.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Si je pouvais rêver, je pense que je ferais le même que toi. »

« Oh crois-moi, ça serait impossible. » Soutins-je en sortant de ma cachette pour rencontrer son regard doré foncé.

« Je suis un garçon, Liz, alors je peux très bien rêver de la même chose que toi, voire même pire, je suis sûr »Sourit-il en caressant du bout des doigts ma joue rouge.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi.

« Puis-je connaître la teneur de ce rêve ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Je me suis assez ridiculisée pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Edward rit et passa un bras autour de ma taille, me pressant contre lui. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement d'anticipation, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon vampire. Au contraire, il en profita pour se positionner au-dessus de moi uniquement séparé d'un drap et de quelques vêtements. Bien évidemment, mon corps sentit le sien et surtout la partie de son anatomie dont je rêvais il y a à peine dix minutes. Je rougis détournant le regard, tentant de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la longueur érigée contre mon ventre.

« Je vais donc tenter de deviner par moi-même. »

Sa voix rauque envoya des frissons dans mon corps et la chaleur qui m'avait envahie pendant mon rêve se développa à nouveau. J'inspirai, le regard toujours tourné vers un autre coin de la chambre.

« Tu rêvais de moi en train de te déshabiller, lentement, mes lèvres parcourant ta peau, ma langue s'arrêtant sur tes seins, peut-être même ton nombril. »

Je jure que je ne souhaitais pas lui répondre. Mais ma langue me trahit avant.

« J'étais déjà nue. »

« Ah oui ? » Il arqua un sourcil et reprit ses divagations. « Alors tu étais nue et je t'ai prise dans mes bras, je t'ai embrassée longuement, ton corps frémissant entre mes bras. »

Je déglutis et sentis bien la pression qu'il faisait de son bassin contre le mien.

« J'avais les jambes enroulées autour de tes hanches. » Murmurai-je, mais son ouïe lui permit de ne rien louper.

Il sourit doucement, ses doigts glissant sur la ligne de ma clavicule.

« Et où étions-nous ? »

« Edward… »Suppliai-je, mais une fois mon regard dans le sien je ne pus rien taire.

Je déballai mon rêve, sentant la chaleur amplifier encore dans mon corps, mais aussi dans celui d'Edward. Son regard scruta mon visage et descendit jusqu'au renflement de ma poitrine, cachée par le drap. Il sembla prendre une grande inspiration - inutile certes, mais il semblait en avoir besoin- avant de pouvoir poser ses yeux dans les miens.

« Il semblerait que ton rêve ait eu de l'effet sur moi. » Fit-il, un peu gêné en réalisant la pression que son corps imprimait sur le mien.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir à sa place.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je ne contrôle pas... »

« Je sais. Et je suis désolé de… »Il s'interrompit, secoua la tête et reprit « J'allais dire que je suis désolé de ne pas me contrôler, mais en fait, je me contrôle trop. »

Sa voix, bien plus rauque à la fin de sa phrase qu'au début, accompagnée de la lueur soudaine dans ses prunelles me fit douter de la tournure de cette matinée.

« Est-ce que…Tu…Enfin, on va… »

Il me laissa bredouiller, et même si je me doutais que ce n'était pas intentionnel, je le haïs presque à cet instant. Enfin, il vint à mon secours, son visage plus fermé que je le pensais possible.

« J'en ai très envie, Liz, je…Ne peux visiblement pas te le cacher, mais… »

Edward qui cherchait ses mots, c'était une première !

Je fronçai les sourcils passant un doigt sur sa mâchoire contractée. Il détourna le regard.

Soudain je sus. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je le lisais dans son regard. La lueur qui d'ordinaire éclairait ses prunelles était terne, éteinte, presque absente.

« Qui ? »

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'étonnement.

« Liz, ne t'inflige pas ça. »

Il tenta, enfin fit semblant de tenter, de s'éloigner, mais je le maintins contre moi. Je devais savoir. J'avais le droit de le savoir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Tanya Denali. »

« Tanya…Je m'en souviens…Vaguement. » J'énonçai un fait et la tension brûlante qui nous entourait devint glaciale.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'aurais pas dû, Liz. Ce n'était pas prémédité, et ça ne s'est pas reproduit. »

« Comment c'était ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. » Voulut-il se dérober.

« Comment ? » Insistai-je.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez mais je savais qu'il allait me le dire. J'attendis.

« Violent. Je crois que notre force a rendu ça comme ça. »

Il scruta mon visage, mais je tentai de ne rien laisser passer. J'assimilai. Après tout, c'était un garçon, comme il l'avait dit et…Mais bon sang, une Denali !

« Liz, dis-moi ce que tu penses. »

« Ca doit t'avoir convaincu que tu refuseras toujours de me faire l'amour. »

Une pointe de reproches était perceptible dans ma voix. Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il détourna les yeux. J'eus ma réponse…

C'était vraiment la pire semaine de ma vie !

**Bonnes vacances !**

**Je n'emmène pas internet dans mes bagages, donc je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine. Désolée !**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	13. Chapter 13  Trahie

**Maudite**

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Puisqu'on me harcèle pour avoir ce chapitre, je vous le donne. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera )**

**Il est très court, mais c'était plus facile comme ça^^**

**Encore un énorme merci à acheroniastyx pour ses précieux conseils.**

**Nina, je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ignore ta review, je suis bien embêtée que la relation Tanya/ Edward te cause des regrets. Tu comprendras bien qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire que tout va bien…J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles sur les prochains chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 13-Trahie**

**POV Liz**

Je sentais son regard rivé sur moi, mais je refusais de lever les yeux.

Il était hors de question que je le regarde en face après ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Pourtant, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, il y avait une part non négligeable de mon esprit âme (peut-être celle qui répondait directement à mon cœur amoureux), qui désespérait de se jeter dans ses bras, qui voulait lui promettre que ce n'était pas grave, que je pouvais oublier…Et l'autre partie, celle qui était profondément blessée, détruite et révulsée, était prête à le trucider sur place, même si cela se révélait être mission impossible.

Bon sang ! Il m'avait trahie !

D'accord, Bella avait disparu et il ne savait pas que j'existais quelque part…Pas si loin que ça…

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Où étaient donc passées toutes ses belles promesses d'éternité ?

Il me dégoûtait.

J'appuyai tellement fort sur mon stylo que la pointe traversa la feuille. Celle-là même sur laquelle j'étais censée me concentrer pour rendre un devoir d'anglais. Mais à quoi bon ? Je n'y parvenais pas.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux pour tenter de me reconcentrer. Chose difficile, surtout lorsque le professeur passe à vos côtés avec ce regard qui signifie 'cherche pas, tu fais que des conneries, autant laisser tomber tout de suite !'. Et encore plus difficile lorsque votre dos brûle du regard scrutateur de votre ex.

La sonnerie de fin de cours me libéra de la souffrance de voir ma copie à moitié blanche, mais décupla la sensation d'étouffement qui m'étreignait. Je quittai ma place la tête baissée, les bras chargés de mon sac et des feuilles de dessin avec lesquelles je me promenais depuis plusieurs jours au cas où des souvenirs ou des émotions trop fortes me traverseraient et m'obligeraient à les mettre sur papier. Parce que Dieu seul sait qu'il y en avait des choses dans ma tête. Pas forcément des choses agréables pour que ma souffrance se décide enfin à quitter mon esprit, mais on n'a jamais dit que la logique et la réalité devaient coïncider.

« Tu en as pensé quoi de ce devoir ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil œil vers April, ma meilleure amie, celle sans qui je n'aurais pas su comment gérer cette situation.

« Je n'ai pas répondu à la moitié des questions. »

C'était vrai. Soit je ne les avais pas comprises, soit je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce qu'il fallait pour mériter les points. Dans tous les cas, j'avais été à deux doigts de déchirer ma copie, rien que pour le plaisir de me défouler.

« Puisque nous n'avons pas cours cette après-midi, Garrett a proposé de nous sortir. Tu veux bien ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Depuis le début de la semaine, lorsqu'il avait appris par sa sœur que j'avais plaqué Edward –sans connaître les raisons, toutefois !- il avait décidé de revenir vers nous. Il nous avait même déjà offert un ciné et une sortie shopping. Et maintenant ça ! Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire autrement que me souvenir de ce qu'Edward avait dit des pensées qu'il avait entendues. Garrett avait regretté de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Peut-être que j'allais le laisser faire, cette fois…

« Et lui, il n'a pas cours ? »

« Il dit que non. »

« Pourquoi pas, alors ! »

Elle acquiesça et sortit son téléphone portable pour prévenir son frère de nous retrouver au McDonald où nous allions manger quelque chose.

Bien sûr, quitter le lycée en espérant ne pas tomber sur au moins un Cullen était utopique. Mais je plaidais coupable.

Au détour d'un couloir, je tombai nez à nez avec Jasper et son regard mi-interrogateur, mi-solidaire. A mes côtés, April joua parfaitement la fille qui ignore ceux qu'elle ne veut pas voir, alors que je bafouillais, sentant mon cœur s'emballer. Non par peur de Jasper, mais de celui dont le nom même me brisait le cœur en deux, celui qui le suivait toujours, que ce soit en personne ou par la pensée…

« Ce n'est rien. » Tenta-t-il de m'apaiser en voyant sûrement mon regard LE chercher.

Je reposais les yeux sur lui au moment où Alice le rejoignait de son pas lent et non plus dansant comme je l'avais connu auparavant. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre April qui me tenait la porte à quelques pas, ignorant le regard plein d'espoir de mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Je n'étais pas la seule à espérer…

Je courus presque jusqu'à la voiture d'April, je l'avoue, mais je sentais tous leurs regards dans mon dos et j'avais besoin de m'en éloigner. April ne fit aucun commentaire en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle était à l'origine de mon comportement, en fait. Comme je n'avais pas su taire pour ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais été incapable lui cacher ce qu'Edward avait révélé malgré lui. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle m'ait entendue à travers mes sanglots interminables lorsque je m'étais réfugiée chez elle ce deux novembre dernier. Mais elle l'avait fait, et son soutien avait été sans faille. Nous avions élaboré, ou plutôt, elle avait élaboré et j'avais obéi, une stratégie dont l'objectif premier était « œil pour œil ». En gros, je souffrais à cause d'Edward et malgré tous les sentiments que je pouvais avoir pour lui, je ne pouvais pas laisser couler. J'étais humaine et il allait comprendre à quel point il avait largement abusé de sa condition de vampire.

Je me retins difficilement de me retourner vers lui, car je savais qu'il était à sa voiture et nous observait avec son regard si empli de tristesse, impuissance, remords et amour. Je devais lutter. Je pouvais lutter.

« Le week-end prochain, tu viens à la maison ? »

Ma meilleure amie me sortit de mes pensées tout en manœuvrant pour se garer sur un emplacement réservé au personnel du McDonald. Je souris en la voyant hausser les épaules à ma question muette.

« Personne ne vérifie quoi que ce soit ! » Assura-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière.

« Jusqu'au jour où tu te feras prendre, April ! »

Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules, ferma la voiture et attrapa mon bras en quelques mouvements.

« Donc, tu viens ce week-end ? »

« Oui. Enfin, si mon père me laisse sortir en dehors des heures de cours. »

« Arf ! Il doit avoir envie de te dire « J'te l'avais dit ! » »

« Aucune idée, il est…distant. Peut-être qu'il a encore en travers de la gorge le fait qu'il y a même pas une semaine je lui tenais tête pour qu'il accepte ma relation avec… »

« Ça lui passera. Comme cette situation passera ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra te supplier de le flageller un bon coup avant de le prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables lorsqu'il aura compris à quel point il t'a blessée. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Hey ! Il t'a poursuivi lorsqu'il a compris qui tu étais, non ? Ecoute, je ne le défends pas, loin de là. Ce qu'il t'a fait…Il n'y a pas de mots pour le qualifier, surtout venant de lui ! Mais…Je l'ai vu ces derniers jours, et je l'ai vu aussi lorsque vous vous êtes reconnus. Ce type est fou de toi, Lizzie. Il mérite de bonnes angoisses et souffrances mais je suis sûre que vous vous retrouverez. »

Je réfléchis à ses propos alors que nous pénétrions dans le fast-food jusqu'à me rendre compte qu'il était hors de question, maintenant, d'y réfléchir plus. Sinon, j'étais persuadée de ne pas résister au besoin de lui parler, même si je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire.

Combien j'étais mortifiée ?

Combien je le haïssais et le désirais en même temps ?

Combien je souhaitais me venger de son affront avant de le retrouver ?

« Liz ! On a perdu Houston. »

Je fis un sourire d'excuse à la fille derrière sa caisse, passai ma commande et suivis April à la table la plus éloignée et surtout la plus recherchée de la salle. Pour une fois, personne ne s'y installa juste avant nous.

« Tu dois te remettre en chasse, Lizzie. Non seulement ça servira notre plan mais en plus ça te le sortira de la tête pour quelques temps. Que penses-tu de celui-ci ? »

Je grimaçai d'horreur en voyant l'ado boutonneux qu'elle me désignait.

« T'as perdu la tête ? ! »

« Non, je voulais savoir si tu allais réagir. Donc tu es avec moi, alors nous pouvons nous y mettre ! » Sourit-elle en buvant une grande gorgée de son coca, le regard rivé sur les cibles potentielles de son plan.

En entendant le chahut qu'un groupe d'amis fit en rentrant, je l'imitai. Et il y avait de quoi se régaler, finalement !

Les garçons s'installèrent à quelques tables de là, beaucoup de leurs regards rivés sur nous. April me lança un clin d'œil entendu en attaquant son hamburger. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-perturbée par ce qu'il se passait. A côté, les jeunes rivalisaient de ridicule pour attirer notre attention, aussi détournai-je définitivement les yeux de leur table pour m'intéresser au reste de la salle. Je faillis bien m'étouffer en découvrant Emmett et Rosalie, assis de l'autre côté, un énorme coca et une gigantesque portion de frites devant eux.

« Ils se fichent de moi ! »

« Qui ? Oh mon dieu ! Mais…Les…Enfin, ils ne mangent pas de ça normalement, si ? » April fut aussi choquée que moi.

J'avalai ma bouchée en secouant la tête.

« Tu crois…Bon sang, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à de telles extrémités quand même. » Réussit-elle à dire.

« Moi non plus. » Avouai-je.

Ce fut avec un frisson d'appréhension que je vis Rosalie se lever pour nous rejoindre. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle avec admiration, envie et quelques pointes de jalousie, mais elle ne s'y intéressait pas. Apparemment, April et moi étions ses cibles.

« Je vais aux toilettes me repoudrer, tu m'accompagnes ? » Demanda-t-elle, une fois devant moi.

Elle avait un sourire triste qu'elle devait vouloir engageant.

« Et pourquoi elle ferait ça ? » Intervint April en posant une main sur mon bras.

« April, je ne veux rien lui faire, seulement, ce sera plus facile de parler ailleurs qu'entourées d'humains dans ce genre-là. » En parlant, elle indiqua du menton les jeunes dont je venais de me détourner.

« Alors je viens avec vous. »

« Non, April. » Je fus aussi étonnée qu'elle de m'entendre dire ça. Je me raclai la gorge. « Rose a raison, ce sera plus facile ailleurs et puis…Elle refusera de toute façon de me parler franc jeu si tu viens. »

« Liz ! » Elle chercha mon regard mais quand elle le trouva, elle se résigna. « Tu es sûre ? » Tenta-t-elle toutefois.

« Je reviens. » Lui affirmai-je en me levant.

« Ca ne sera pas long. » Rassura Rose en m'entraînant déjà dans son sillage.

Je la suivis parmi les tables, passai devant Emmett qui fronçait les sourcils et la laissai nous enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Malheureusement pour la fille qui entrait dans une cabine, Rose la mit dehors. Elle ouvrit aussi tous les robinets d'eau à fond. Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés, le regard scrutateur. Mal à l'aise, je me triturai les doigts, mordillant ma lèvre.

« Quel est ton plan ? » Exigea-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le rebord du lavabo.

« Comment ? »

A son regard, je me fis l'effet d'être une débile.

« Liz, je ne suis pas idiote. Je connais tes sentiments, les bons comme les mauvais, envers Edward. Je me doute qu'April et toi avez décidé d'un plan pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Je veux le connaître. Je veux en être. »

« Tu… » Je pris une longue inspiration et osai m'installer sur le rebord du lavabo. « Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Rose ? C'est ton frère. »

« Par adoption. Et autant te dire que je rêve de le martyriser depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Sa véhémence me surprit mais elle semblait lancée.

« Lorsque tu as disparu, il souffrait tellement qu'il était à ramasser à la petite cuillère, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait ne serait-ce que pu bander pour cette pouffe décolorée ! Mais il l'a fait, et je veux qu'il souffre. Nous tenions tous énormément à toi et la chance que tu te réincarnes, parce que pour le coup, c'en est une, n'aurait pas dû être gâchée par cet imbécile. Donc, je répète ma question. Quel est ton plan ? »

J'étais littéralement sur le cul. Je la regardai encore avec un air débile, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Comment avait-elle pu trouver les mots ? Ces mêmes mots ancrés en moi depuis une semaine ?

Je déglutis, me lavai les mains pour les passer sur mon visage et enfin je levai les yeux sur elle.

« C'est plutôt le plan d'April, mais j'ai besoin de le faire souffrir, Rose. Je ne suis pas idiote, comme tu dis, je sais qu'on se remettra ensemble. Je veux dire, je le sens en moi. J'ai besoin de lui pour respirer. Mais je ne peux pas passer outre ce qu'il m'a fait. Si seulement il me l'avait dit, encore ! Mais non, il me l'a caché et ça l'a empêché d'aller plus loin avec moi. Rose, je suis profondément blessée par ce mensonge ! »

« Et ça se comprend. Je me dirais que tu es idiote si tu ne cherchais pas à te venger un peu. » Sourit-elle en passant une de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Liz. Il y a ce nuage au-dessus de vous pour le moment, mais je refuse de perdre notre amitié. »

Les yeux soudainement piquants j'acceptai son câlin.

« Je vais l'ignorer autant que possible. Peut-être même que je le rendrai un peu jaloux. Si c'est le cas, je ne me cacherai pas, Rose. Je veux qu'il me voie avec un autre. Je veux qu'il ressente cette plaie béante et assassine au fond de lui. »

« Excellente idée. Mais s'il-te-plait, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, choisis un autre garçon que ces gamins ringards ! »

Je souris essuyant mes joues humides.

« Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, oui. »

« Bien. »

Je sus à son intonation qu'elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. Je l'observai en attendant qu'elle ose.

« Liz, est-ce que…Tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre, mais…Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour le rendre jaloux ? »

C'était bien ce que je pensais. Je me sentis rougir.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Rose. Je veux dire, pour moi, les sentiments doivent me conduire à…quelque chose de plus intime. » Je secouai la tête. « Je n'en sais rien, je verrai, j'improviserai. »

« D'accord, ne te sens pas acculée, Liz, c'était juste pour dire que si tu veux en parler, je suis là. »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

« Merci Rose. »

« J'adore les complots, Liz. Retournons à ta table ou April va péter une durite. »

« Certainement, la pauvre ! »

Nous sortîmes des toilettes copieusement insultées par les filles qui attendaient devant la porte. Je rougis en entendant les propos des garçons. Me voilà donc propulsée au rang de lesbienne !

« Enfin ! » S'exclama April en se levant.

Elle avait fini son plateau et avait même entamé ses ongles à ce que je voyais. Je souris pour la rassurer.

« On en reparle, Liz. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me joindre. » Promit Rosalie en retournant à sa table.

Je vis Emmett froncer les sourcils, inquiet de ce qui avait pu se dire. En les voyant partir, j'espérai que Rose ne s'attire pas d'ennuis dans sa famille…

« Alors ? » Me pressa April en tirant sur mon bras pour que je m'assoie.

Alors, je lui expliquai. Elle était aussi étonnée que moi mais lorsque le choc fut passé, j'aperçus le sourire calculateur qu'elle arborait soudainement.

« Quoi ? » M'inquiétai-je un peu.

« Rien. J'envisage les possibilités que cela nous donnera pour notre plan. » Elle leva les yeux sur moi. « Autant te dire que j'adore l'idée. »

« Bah voyons ! » Souris-je en finissant mon coca.

« Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes, quand même ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais je te connais, lorsque tu as des idées en tête, c'est parfois très étrange. » Me défendis-je.

« Je vois que la confiance règne ! » Fit-elle semblant de s'outrer.

Nous nous sourîmes l'une l'autre et l'arrivée de Garrett et deux de ses amis nous empêcha de nous faire un câlin.

« Prêtes les filles ? » Demanda son frère après nous avoir embrassées sur la joue.

« Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas prêtes à passer une après-midi avec des étudiants plutôt canons ? » S'exclama April en se levant.

« Pourquoi, en effet ! »Approuva Garrett en me proposant son bras.

De son côté, April s'accrocha aux deux autres étudiants en souriant. Je lui fis les gros yeux : en théorie, elle sortait avec Brad et il n'aurait pas aimé la voir faire ça. Mais elle me répondit par un regard entendu et je secouai la tête, amusée.

« Après toi. » Signala Garrett en ouvrant la portière côté passager de sa voiture. « Les gars, on se retrouve là-bas ? »

« Pas de soucis. » Répondit Jonathan.

« Et pas de bêtises ! » Garrett pointa du doigt sa petite sœur.

« Pareil pour toi. » Prévint-elle et j'échangeai un regard blasé avec Jonathan.

Son acolyte était déjà au volant et klaxonna vivement pour mettre un terme au jeu des Levingston.

Installés dans la voiture, la radio se mit en route alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. Avec un regard plein de défi, il monta le son sur les vagissements du chanteur de hardcore. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil en espérant que nous n'en avions pas pour des heures de route.

« Ça ne te plait vraiment pas, hein ? »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Tu as les yeux révulsés, ma chochotte d'amour. »

« Recommence pas avec ces surnoms débiles, je me fais l'effet d'une gamine ! »

« Je te rassure, tu es une gamine. »

Je le frappai sur le bras alors qu'il passait une vitesse.

« Doucement, tigresse ou on va avoir un accident ! » Prévint-il en faisant volontairement une embardée sur la route.

« T'es un grand malade ! » L'accusai-je en me tenant fermement au tableau de bord.

« Je sais, mais les filles adorent ça, tu sais. »

« Ah ! Les folles à lier très certainement. »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je cours après les tarées ? »

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ? »

« Lizzie Walter, vous allez le regretter. » Menaça-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Essaie toujours, grand mammouth. » Le provoquai-je en ressortant l'un des surnoms dont je l'avais moi aussi affublé en étant petite.

Il serra les mâchoires, son regard de biais posé sur moi. Dans ses pupilles marron, je voyais bien qu'il cherchait une réplique mais ne la trouvait pas. Je riais sous cape lorsqu'il s'arrêta au parc où April m'avait amenée en Septembre dernier pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi…

En repérant le site où Edward et moi nous étions retrouvés après notre première sortie, je sentis mon cœur battre furieusement dans ma poitrine, mon souffle s'arrêtant tellement la douleur qui me frappait était forte.

« Liz, ça va ? »

Je levai les yeux sur Garrett et tentai un sourire rassurant. Il fronça les sourcils et se posta devant moi, les mains sur mes épaules.

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

Je soupirai, mon regard se portant sans ma volonté sur le site. Garrett le remarqua et devina la raison de mon malaise.

« Désolé, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Si tu préfères, on peut aller ailleurs. »

« Non. Ça ira. Je peux le faire. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu as le droit de… »

« Garrett, s'il-te-plait, allons-y. Les autres nous attendent. » Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé du tout et j'en étais fière.

Il acquiesça et me prit doucement par le bras pour nous conduire jusqu'aux autres autour du lac.

L'après-midi passa si vite que nous fûmes presque surpris par la fraîcheur qui s'abattit sur nous. Il était interdit de faire du feu dans le parc et les garçons avaient prévu le coup. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient habitués à venir traîner par ici lorsqu'ils rapportèrent des couvertures dont nous nous couvrîmes. Bien sûr, nous aurions pu rentrer chez nous, mais nous étions tellement absorbés par nos discussions que cela ne nous vint pas à l'esprit. Surtout que Brad, Preston, Steven et Cathy nous rejoignaient avec des bouteilles et des cochonneries à grignoter. En trouvant sa copine coincée entre deux étudiants, Brad grimaça, bomba le torse et vint s'intercaler de force entre eux. Il passa même un bras possessif autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je détournai les yeux alors que Jonathan et Baptiste ricanaient en se décalant.

« Il paraît qu'il y a une soirée chez Virginie demain soir. Tout le bahut est invité. Vous en dites quoi ? » Proposa Steven en entamant les festivités.

Il ouvrit un sachet de chips qu'il fit passer.

« Bonne idée ! Surtout si elle ressemble à celle d'Halloween le week-end dernier, ça vaudra le détour ! » S'enthousiasma Preston en lançant un regard entendu aux autres.

« Pourquoi ? » Me devança April.

« Preston s'est tapé Virginie mais n'oublie pas que tu as dégueulé tout le reste du week-end, vieux. » Expliqua Steven.

« Tu as couché avec Virginie ? » S'étrangla Cathy.

« Quoi ? Elle s'est déjà tapé la moitié du bahut, je vois pas pourquoi j'y avais pas le droit. »

« Tu es écœurant. » Lâchai-je en quittant le cercle.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas choquer tes chastes oreilles, Lizzie. » Ricana-t-il avant de s'arrêter net.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Garrett le traiter de « petit con », approuvé par d'autres.

Les poings serrés, je marchai quelques pas de plus avant de sentir SA présence. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me convaincre que je rêvais. Ou du moins que je pouvais l'ignorer.

« Je me rends compte à quel point on peut être débile quand on s'y met. » Grimaça Garrett en prenant mon rythme.

« Et moi je suis prude ! »

« Mais non. Etant donné que tu as de mauvais souvenirs pour le dernier Halloween, c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça. Mais ça passera. »

Je levai les yeux sur lui. Il souriait. Il voulait me rassurer. Et même si je lui en étais reconnaissante, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait que je fasse, je sentais aussi au fond de moi la présence d'Edward qui nous observait.

« Peut-être. Dis, ça t'ennuie de me ramener chez moi ? »

« Pas du tout. En plus, je suis censé finir un devoir pour demain, alors ça m'arrange. » Assura-t-il.

« Depuis quand tu fais les devoirs qu'on te demande ? »

« Depuis que j'ai envie qu'on me prenne au sérieux. » Il passa un bras sur mes épaules et il nous ramena vers les autres afin de prendre nos affaires.

Je l'observai expliquer notre départ, lisant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Cathy et l'envie d'April de nous suivre.

« Je vous vois demain au lycée. » Leur assurai-je en faisant demi-tour.

**POV Edward**

Elle savait que j'étais là. Je l'avais vu à la manière dont ses épaules s'étaient tendues et cela me rassurait un peu quand même. Malgré notre séparation, malgré mon erreur, elle restait consciente de ma présence.

_Quel con cet Edward quand même de l'avoir laissée partir !_

Garrett, le frère d'April, celui auquel Liz tenait comme un frère, la guidait à travers le parc pour la ramener chez elle. Et il ne se privait pas de commentaires sur la profondeur de ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau, sa douceur…J'étais littéralement à deux doigts de me jeter à son cou pour lui rappeler qu'elle était à moi.

_Jusqu'à récemment ! _Rectifia une petite voix au fond de ma tête.

Je me maudis tout en suivant des yeux la voiture qui partait. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiot ? Penser être capable de mentir à Liz alors qu'elle me connaissait mieux que moi-même ! La douleur l'avait terrassée ce soir-là lorsqu'elle avait compris. J'avais presque senti son cœur se briser et je n'avais pas su quoi dire pour me rattraper.

Qu'aurais-je pu dire ?

Je l'avais trahie de la pire des façons possibles. Alors bien évidemment, elle m'avait rejetée, elle s'était éloignée de moi. Mais je refusais l'idée de l'avoir perdue. Je savais au fond de moi que j'allais regagner sa confiance.

Quand ?

Comment ?

Je n'en savais rien. Je savais juste que mes sentiments étaient aussi forts qu'ils l'étaient dix-neuf ans plus tôt. Malgré ce que j'avais fait, je savais que je ne pouvais toujours pas vivre sans elle.

Et si pour l'instant, elle avait besoin que je la laisse respirer voire même reprendre confiance en elle selon ce que m'avait expliqué Jasper, alors j'acceptais.

Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point !

Voir Garrett se pencher sur elle, une fois garé devant la maison, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me retins de justesse à une branche alors que Liz le laissait s'approcher encore de ses lèvres.

_Non ! Liz, non !_

Ma prière ne fut exaucée que parce que Scott ouvrit grand la porte de la maison en appelant sa fille.

_Et merde ! Merci, Scott ! _Grinça Garrett en s'écartant.

« Liz, tu as loupé le diner ! »

Pour une fois que j'appréciais les efforts de Scott de garder sa fille loin des garçons !

Liz maugréa dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas et sortit sans un regard pour Garrett afin de rejoindre son père sur le perron de la maison.

Garrett redémarra le moteur et s'éloigna vers le campus où il logeait avec les autres.

Je me reconcentrai immédiatement sur la maison en entendant la colère dans les pensées de Scott Walter.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe chez toi, Elizabeth Walter ? »

« Je suis fatiguée, p'pa. »

Liz tenta de s'échapper, mais il la rappela alors qu'elle montait à sa chambre.

« Il est hors de question que tu te réfugies dans cette chambre, Elizabeth ! Tu viens tout de suite dans le salon. Ta mère et moi avons à te parler. » Exigea-t-il.

A travers ses pensées, je vis le regard fermé de Liz. Une fois de plus, j'étais impuissant à lire son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu oses demander, Liz ? » S'énerva Scott mais sa femme mit une main sur son bras pour le restreindre.

« Lizzie, ma puce. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je fais mes devoirs, mes corvées et je ramène des notes correctes. Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Liz haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

« De plus ? Liz, tu n'as encore jamais agi ainsi avec les garçons. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Courtney tentait de jouer la carte de la mère qui peut tout entendre. A côté, Scott bouillonnait de colère et de déception.

« Rien, maman. »

« Je n'y crois pas ! D'abord Preston, ensuite Edward et maintenant Garrett ? » S'emporta Scott en pointant sa fille du doigt. « Liz, en presque trois mois tu es sortie avec trois garçons différents ! Excuse-nous de nous inquiéter ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne sors pas avec Garrett ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est bien lui que tu as embrassé dans la voiture ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! »

« Tu allais le laisser faire, c'est la même chose ! »

Courtney regardait le père et la fille en pleine dispute. Elle semblait les voir pour la première fois.

« Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit ! Je ne suis qu'humaine après tout ! »

« Pas sous mon toit, Elizabeth Walter. Pas sous mon toit ! »

« Très bien ! Alors je pars ! »

« Liz, ne dis pas de bêtises. Scott, calmes-toi. »

« Non maman, je refuse de faire semblant plus longtemps. Après tout, vous serez mieux sans moi ! »

Liz quitta la pièce et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. De mon arbre, je sentais sa détresse. J'aurais aimé la rejoindre, la rassurer. Mais je savais que j'étais la cause de toute cette douleur en elle.

« Elle est ma fille, Courtney, je ne la laisserai pas tomber dans une mauvaise vie. »

« Scott, Liz est plus intelligente que ça. Elle traverse une mauvaise passe, mais je suis sûre que dès demain vous regretterez tous les deux ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ses pensées tournées vers sa fille à l'étage qui s'acharnait sur les murs de sa chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant ce qu'elle faisait. Liz était en train d'arracher tous les dessins qu'elle avait faits. Ses larmes roulaient en silence sur ses joues.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi.

Une main s'abaissa sur mon épaule, me contraignant à l'immobilité alors que je voulais courir dans cette chambre, serrer celle que j'aimais dans mes bras…

« Laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre, Edward. Il fallait qu'elle craque. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. »

La voix de Jasper s'insinua dans mon esprit en même temps que je voyais Liz s'effondrer sur son lit. Un goût amer me resta sur la langue bien longtemps après que je fus retourné à la villa avec mon 'frère'. J'avais failli à toutes mes promesses envers Bella et Liz.

Je devais me racheter.

Le bonheur de Liz en dépendait.

**Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Edward ?**

**Comme annoncé sur mon FB, j'entre dans la dernière phase de mes études : derniers partiels et surtout dernière ligne droite pour le concours d'instit, donc je ne posterai que le 12-13 mai (avant mon concours) puis le 26-27 mai (après). Par la suite, j'aurai l'intégralité de mes journées de libre, ce qui signifie que je pourrai écrire et poster bien plus souvent (1 à 2 fois par semaine peut-être ?).**

**A dans 15 jours !**

**Bisous Spuffy**

**PS : bon courage à celles et ceux qui sont aussi en période révisions.**


	14. Chapter 14 Les vampires sont en ville

**Maudite**

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici une revenante ! Vous pouvez le dire ! Entre les révisions, les oraux blancs et les partiels, j'ai cru mourir ! Maintenant, il ne reste que les révisions pour le concours de la semaine prochaine, comme je vous l'avais dit…**

**Enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, et autant vous dire que c'est un tournant dans l'histoire ^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, bienvenue aux nouvelles et nouveaux !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14- Les vampires sont en ville.**

**POV Liz**

Le réveil sonnait pour la seconde fois mais je refusais de m'y intéresser je n'avais pas cours ce matin-là, cependant j'avais rendez-vous avec Cathy et April. Nous étions à deux semaines des vacances de Noël et il nous fallait faire nos achats. Je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni la force.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me sentais si mal dès le matin, j'en avais presque pris l'habitude depuis trois semaines que je faisais la fête régulièrement, arrosant bien la soirée au passage. Pourtant, ce matin-là, il fallait ajouter à mon malaise le souvenir de la veille lorsque j'avais retrouvé Edward dans ma chambre à mon retour.

**Flashback**

Il était tard. Ou tôt, selon le point de vue.

J'avais encore une fois abusé du Malibu et de la vodka alors je n'étais pas du tout d'attaque pour une dispute. Je savais déjà que j'allais avoir mon père sur le dos, et je n'aimais pas l'idée, en trouvant Edward à mon bureau, de ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne bougea pas, aussi ne le découvris-je là qu'après avoir retiré mes vêtements avec maladresse pour enfiler un vieux t-shirt. Rencontrer son regard doré plein de désir me déstabilisa un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Ma voix était pâteuse, mais il avait compris.

« Je t'attends. »

« Ah oui ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour lui signaler que ça ne m'intéressait pas et m'allongeai dans mes draps.

« Liz, tu dois arrêter. Ça va te détruire. »

« Ed…Edward, tu es mal placé pour me…Me dire ce…Qui est le mieux pour moi. » Hoquetai-je en me retournant pour voir ses yeux.

Il était triste et quelque chose d'encore plus profond encore que je me refusais à analyser aussi tard dans la nuit.

« Va-t-en. »

« Je te demande pardon, Liz. J'ai fait une erreur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te conduire de manière si désinvolte. »

« Edward…Je…Je ne suis qu'humaine, je ne suis rien devant ta perfection ! »

J'espérais qu'il avait entendu l'acidité de ma voix. A en croire la lueur dans ses prunelles, c'était bien le cas. Je m'auto congratulai et fermai les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Liz. Je refuse de te laisser partir comme ça. »

Je remuai dans mon lit, sentant le sommeil m'emporter.

« Je veux te séduire à nouveau, Liz. Je réussirai, je te le jure. »

« Essaie pour voir. » Réussis-je à murmurer, les paupières déjà à moitié fermées.

**Fin flashback.**

Je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée restait dans ma tête. Je soupirai en glissant entièrement sous mon drap.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après pratiquement six semaines sans contacts ?

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable interrompit le processus de réflexion intense que j'entamais. Et finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose étant donné mon état.

« Oui April, je me lève. »

« Dépêche ! Cathy est là, on arrive. » Prévint-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je grimaçai. C'était raté pour le bain chaud dont je rêvais !

Je descendais au salon près de quinze minutes après, aussi fraîche que possible avec les seules quatre heures de sommeil que j'avais réussi à glaner. J'aperçus le regard inquiet de ma mère, mais je l'ignorai. Je n'avais finalement pas quitté la maison après notre altercation avec mon père, simplement parce qu'il avait dû partir en voyage pour son travail. Ma mère insistait pour nous faire recoller les morceaux, mais j'étais aussi têtue que mon paternel !

« Ah bah enfin ! On a cru être obligées de venir te chercher ! » Sourit Cathy.

« Dure soirée. » Grognai-je en acceptant le croissant que ma mère me tendait.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Garrett est toujours au pieu avec un mal de crâne à en mourir d'après ce qu'il dit. »

« La chance ! »

Nous commençâmes à sortir du salon lorsque Courtney intervint dans la discussion.

« Peut-être que vous devriez y aller mollo sur ce genre de soirée. »

« Mais non, on est jeune, on en profite, c'est tout ! » Je fis un geste de la main comme pour balayer sa remarque.

Elle pinça les lèvres, clairement opposée à ce que je venais de dire. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en rajouter, poussant presque mes amies à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans la voiture, April démarra et Cathy développa le planning de la journée. Nous passerions d'abord en ville pour acheter les cadeaux de nos parents, puis nous pousserions jusqu'à Oakdale où les filles chercheraient ce qu'il fallait pour leurs petits amis.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de cadeaux pour Garrett ? C'est mon tour cette année et je sèche ! » Avoua April en mettant son clignotant.

« Liz, tu dois avoir une idée, toi, non ? »

Cathy se pencha sur les sièges avant.

« Pourquoi j'en aurais une ? »

« Bah ! Tu sors avec lui donc tu dois savoir ce qui lui ferait envie ! »

Je soupirai en la foudroyant du regard.

« Cathy, je ne sors pas avec Garrett. »

« C'est pas ce qui se dit au lycée. » Insista-t-elle à la recherche de potins tout frais.

« Cathy, Liz ne sort pas avec mon frère, je le saurais ! » Me défendit April avec un regard appuyé.

Notre amie nous regarda l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce que je voie la lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Ah d'accord ! C'est simplement ce que le garçon en E doit croire ! »

« Le garçon en E ? » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bah

quoi ? C'est bien son nom de code ou vous avez trouvé autre chose sans m'en parler ? »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu avec April et celle-ci répondit.

« Tu devrais arrêter avec les noms de code, Cathy, on va finir par croire que tu es une espionne. »

« Mais qui sait ? » Laissa-t-elle supposer en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, un regard qui se voulait soupçonneux.

J'éclatai de rire vite suivie par mes amies.

« April, freine ! » Lança Cathy en pointant le doigt devant.

La conductrice obéit et sa voiture s'arrêta à un pas du camion qui déboulait de la droite.

« Mais quel con ! Regarde où tu vas ! »

April lâcha quelques jolis noms d'oiseaux alors que Cathy faisait un doigt d'honneur au conducteur du camion qui nous dépassait.

« Cathy, on va avoir des problèmes un jour, si on tombe sur un balaise. » Prévins-je.

« Qu'ils essaient voir ! Je leur montrerai de quel bois je me chauffe ! Non mais même pas il s'est excusé ! Il a forcé le passage et n'a même pas cillé d'avoir failli nous tuer ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Les gens sont fous ! »Proclama April en se garant sur le parking de la grande place.

« Amen ! »

Cathy et moi répondîmes en même temps, nous tapant le poing comme des garçons le feraient.

Lorsque nous fûmes toutes sorties, nous rejoignîmes le trottoir où l'on trouvait une série de magasins de babioles, parfums et autres collections.

En nous voyant arriver, Noah, le propriétaire du premier magasin nous salua avec un grand sourire. Alors que les filles commençaient à fouiner, je l'observai conseiller ses clients. Il était chaleureux, un peu comme le papa de tout le monde avec ses trucs et astuces et ses petits mots gentils pour la famille. Une minute plus tard, il s'approcha avec dans les yeux une lueur taquine.

« Alors, voilà mes petites filles adorées. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Mon père a repéré la casquette des Lakers l'autre jour. Il vous en reste ? » Commença April en regardant autour d'elle.

« Bien sûr ! Ca part comme des petits pains, mais il m'en reste. Je me doutais qu'il la réclamerait. »

Tout en parlant, il nous guida vers le rayon adéquat.

« Et vous les filles ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais aucune idée.

« Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut pour ta mère, Lizzie. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Suis-moi. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Nous laissâmes les filles discuter de la taille que le père d'April préférerait.

« J'ai appris que ce n'était pas la joie en ce moment, ma belle. »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« J'ai des yeux et des oreilles, Liz. Tiens, que penses-tu de ce magnifique panorama ? »

Je restai interdite devant ce que je voyais. On aurait dit….Je me creusai les méninges et avant de poser la question je savais ce qui était représenté.

« La péninsule de l'Olympic ? » Murmurai-je en sentant le pincement au fond de mon cœur.

« Oui, ma petite. Un petit coin de paradis malgré la pluie et l'humidité. »

« Tu connais ? »

Je remarquai le sourire dans ma voix.

« Malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu m'y rendre, mais j'aimerais bien. »

« Je suis sûre que ça te plairait. » Lui affirmai-je.

Il me lança un regard étonné et je me rendis compte de mon erreur.

« Enfin, j'imagine, en voyant ce panorama. » Me rattrapai-je autant que possible.

La curiosité brillait encore dans ses yeux mais je le devançai en demandant à l'acheter. Il avait raison, ma mère adorerait.

Je retrouvai les filles à la caisse et nous sortîmes avec quelques bricoles en plus de nos achats. Noah exigea de bientôt nous revoir. Nous le lui promîmes.

« Ca, c'est fait ! » Se félicita April en reprenant le volant.

J'acquiesçai en prenant ma place à l'arrière.

« Maintenant, voilà le pire. » Grimaça Cathy en jetant un coup d'œil à son porte-monnaie.

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

OoOoOoO

**POV Edward**

Je sentais sa piste tout autour de moi et je trouvai cela étrange. C'était comme s'il avait….

_Il nous encercle ! _Pensa Jasper en accourant.

On était d'accord.

Mon 'frère' à mes côtés, je me laissai guider par ses pensées. Il éliminait à tour de rôle les pistes pour n'en sélectionner qu'une. Lorsqu'il la localisa, il eut à peine le temps d'y penser que je me précipitais dessus.

Non loin, je repérai Alice et Emmett qui nous rejoignaient. Elle avait scruté mes actions.

_On va l'avoir ! _S'enthousiasma Emmett en parvenant à se caler à mon rythme.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. » Lui conseillai-je.

Après tout, ça faisait près d'un mois que ce vampire nous narguait. Il avait élu domicile dans la région, et malgré la traque dont il était victime, nous ne parvenions à rien. D'après Alice c'était un jeune vampire, il avait encore des réflexes de nouveau-né, mais Jasper pensait plutôt à un vieux vampire. C'était d'ailleurs un conflit de discorde dont ils profitaient.

Nous atteignîmes bientôt l'endroit où Rose, Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient postés. Je ralentis, violemment déçu de n'avoir pu attraper ce vampire.

« Il n'est pas passé par ici. » Expliqua Carlisle.

« Bon sang, il est plus rapide qu'Edward et plus intelligent que Jasper réunis ! » S'exclama Emmett en tapant du pied contre un arbre.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Grognai-je alors que l'arbre s'écroulait.

« Bravo, Em ! » Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon on fait quoi ? » M'impatientai-je.

« Rien. Il nous a échappé. »

« Carlisle ! Il continue à y avoir des victimes parmi les humains. » Désapprouvai-je.

« Et tant qu'on ne saura pas où il se trouve, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Mais Emmett a raison, ce vampire semble plutôt intelligent et rapide. Il n'aura laissé aucune trace. Ou si c'est le cas, vous risqueriez d'avoir des ennuis. »

« Edward, elle ne risque rien. » Assura Alice en plaçant une main sur mon bras comme si elle connaissait ma plus grande peur.

C'était sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs.

Je me rembrunis et fis demi-tour avant d'entendre leur pitié.

En quelques minutes, j'avais rejoint la lisière des bois, derrière chez Liz.

Etant donné l'heure, je me doutais bien de ne pas la voir. Au contraire, Courtney et Scott –qui revenait apparemment de voyage- discutaient.

« Je vais inviter les Cullen à déjeuner demain. » Décida Courtney en triturant ses ongles.

« Je ne sais pas. Liz sera furieuse. »

« J'aime bien Esmée et tu dois avouer qu'elle semblait bien mieux dans sa peau avec Edward qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. »

« Courtney, elle est déjà en colère contre moi. »

« Raison de plus ! Si elle se rabiboche avec Edward, ça ira bien mieux entre vous. Scott, essayons s'il-te-plait. Je n'en peux plus de voir ma fille s'autodétruire à cause de sa douleur. »

Elle lui prit la main en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Je me faisais l'effet d'un voyeur, mais j'aimais l'idée que les parents de Liz fassent tout en leur pouvoir pour nous rapprocher….Même si cela signifiait supporter de la nourriture humaine pendant quelques heures.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a fait. Si ça se trouve, c'est un psychopathe. Ou un dominateur. Ou un sado-maso… »

« Scott ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu ferais tout pour garder ta petite fille près de toi, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Chéri, elle l'aime encore, je le sais. »

« Je vois que tous mes arguments seront balayés d'une parole alors je m'incline. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ils peuvent très bien dire non. »

« Ah ! Nous verrons, mais n'y compte pas trop ! »

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche.

« Oui Alice ? »

« Emmett te maudit déjà, mais Esmée compte bien accepter l'invitation. Rose a une drôle de tête mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en faire. »

« Merci. Dis, tu sais où elle se trouve ? »

« Avec les filles, elles font leurs courses de Noël. »

« D'accord. A plus tard. »

Je raccrochai au moment où Scott emportait sa femme dans leur chambre. En quittant mon arbre, je sentis mon corps torturé par la jalousie. Tout semblait si simple pour ce couple !

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau. Je me raidis, l'appareil à la main.

« Quoi Alice ? » M'inquiétai-je. « Liz va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Alice… »

« Si tu me laissais en placer une tu ne serais pas là à trembler comme une feuille. » Prévint-elle avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

Je me tus, pris une inspiration inutile puis lui indiquai que je l'écoutais.

« Rose vient de partir rejoindre Liz, Cathy et April au McDonald du centre-ville. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée, Edward. Je te tiens au courant des changements. Et puis avoue que c'est étrange ! »

J'approuvai. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alice me prévenait d'une rencontre impromptue de Rose avec Liz. A chaque fois elles se voyaient lorsque nous étions trop loin pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Si j'étais assez rapide cette fois-ci, peut-être pourrais-je savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Je filai à l'endroit indiqué pour croiser le regard de Rosalie qui entrait dans le bâtiment.

_Attends un peu, Edward._

« Quoi ? »

Je n'avais pas élevé la voix mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendue. Elle avait déjà disparu dans le fast-food mais ses pensées me répondirent.

_Reste dehors. Je te tiens au courant. Et s'il-te-plait, concentre-toi sur autre chose, tu veux bien ? _

Alors là, elle pouvait se brosser !

Je m'approchai aussi lentement que possible, mon esprit entièrement tourné vers les quatre filles à l'intérieur. Cathy et Liz attendaient qu'April choisisse son goûter. Rose passa près d'elles, et Liz déclara qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes.

Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas la vérité, surtout lorsque je vis Rose s'y engouffrer une seconde avant elle.

Je restai bloqué sur les pensées de ma 'sœur'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Liz et je hochai la tête.

Que se passait-il ?

« Tu as trouvé tous tes cadeaux ? »

« Presque. Il en manque un pour April, mais je sèche. » Liz se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis regarda Rosalie dans la glace. « Je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. »

« Alors tu ne vas absolument pas apprécier la petite surprise que tes parents t'ont concoctée. » Grimaça Rose en s'approchant.

Liz soupira mais attendit.

« Demain, on vient déjeuner chez toi. »

« Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Vous…Comment allez-vous faire ? Pourquoi ? Elle est dingue, je ne peux pas… »

« Calme-toi, je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, histoire que tu ne fasses pas d'arrêt cardiaque chez toi. »

Liz prit une longue inspiration puis croisa le regard de Rose.

« Vous serez tous là. » Sa voix tremblait.

« Tu imagines bien que c'est le plan. »

« C'est pas vrai ! S'ils s'y mettent, je fais quoi, moi ? »

« Le plan fonctionne toujours, non ? »

Quoi ? Quel plan ?

Je scannai ses pensées mais Rose était devenue reine dans l'art de me bloquer son esprit. Je serrai les poings en me rendant compte soudainement que j'avançais vers elles.

« Tu veux dire…Après tout ! Je vois Garrett ce soir, je lui dirai. »

Je lus la question dans les pensées de ma 'sœur' un instant avant qu'elle ne la pose. Elle faisait écho aux miennes.

« Combien de temps encore tu crois que ça va continuer comme ça ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Rose. Ça a pris de telles proportions ! Il est venu hier soir. »

« Qui ? Edward ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il voulait me faire la morale. Mais…Il y avait quelque chose d'autre… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je veux te séduire à nouveau, Liz. Je réussirai, je te le jure. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit hier soir avant de partir. Rose, je… » Liz s'appuya contre le lavabo comme si tout le poids du monde lui était tombé dessus.

« Le déjeuner de demain est certainement une bonne idée, Liz. Tu as maigri. » Rosalie parla doucement et je réalisai à quel point Alice serait jalouse si elle était témoin d'une telle situation.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai…Rose, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime bien Garrett, je m'éclate mais…Je sais qu'il attend que je fasse plus et…Une part de moi refuse de céder à la tentation à cause d'Edward. Une partie de moi se pense encore avec lui alors ça serait…Le trahir. »

« Tu es trop gentille pour ton propre bien, Lizzie. » Sourit Rosalie en passant un bras sous celui de Liz.

« Je sais. »

A travers les yeux de Rose je vis le regard de Liz se tourner vers la porte.

« J'y retourne. Merci pour l'info, je vais voir ce que je fais. »

« D'accord, mais…tiens moi au courant, tu veux bien ? »

« Oui. Je te dois bien ça. »

Elles quittèrent enfin les toilettes et je m'éloignai de l'entrée pour ne pas être remarqué. Je vérifiai dans les esprits des filles si j'avais été vu, me rassurai en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, et m'appuyai au capot de la voiture de ma 'sœur'. Cette fois, je n'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle devrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le fast-food pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle se força à oublier tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu penser, concentrant son attention sur les regards que les hommes et autres gamins lui lançaient.

« Monte. » Ordonna-t-elle en faisant le tour pour s'installer au volant de sa décapotable.

« De quel plan parliez-vous ? »

« Edward ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas écouter ! »

« Et je veux savoir de quel plan il s'agit. »

« Te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, pauvre imbécile. Et je ne dirai rien d'autre parce que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre le mal que tu lui as fait. J'essaie de l'épauler, c'est un crime ? »

Je fermai les yeux, revoyant derrière mes paupières la douleur qui l'avait traversée.

« Et tu nous l'as caché. » Tentai-je de l'attaquer.

« Tu l'as trahie, Edward. Tu crois qu'elle apprécierait de se confier à moi tout en sachant que je te dis tout ! ? »

Elle marquait un point.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » M'adoucis-je.

« Mal. Elle est perdue, Edward. Veux-tu toujours la récupérer ? »

« Toujours. »

« Un conseil, alors. » Elle tourna son regard sur moi pour chercher le mien. « Bella aurait pu passer outre, et elle le sait. Liz a besoin d'être sûre que c'est elle que tu veux. Que tu voudras à jamais. »

« Elle m'évite. »

« Demain, elle ne pourra pas. Trouve un moyen pour lui redire ce que tu lui as dit hier soir. J'en sais rien, Edward. Trouve ce qu'il faut pour la séduire, pour la convaincre. »

Nous arrivions à la maison, aussi elle se tut en laissant en suspend cette affirmation sibylline. J'improviserais selon ce qui ressortirait du déjeuner du lendemain.

OoOoOoO

Ce n'était pas gagné !

D'abord, Courtney avait préparé un repas pour un régiment entier.

Ensuite, Scott nous interrogeait plus ou moins discrètement sur notre vie et nos envies.

Enfin, Liz avait imposé Garrett au déjeuner.

D'accord, le pire n'était pas la présence de ce jeune homme, mais plutôt la manière dont Liz et lui se comportaient. Ils étaient dans sa chambre lorsque nous étions arrivés et ils faisaient des messes-basses pas vraiment discrètes depuis qu'ils nous avaient rejoints. Courtney était à deux doigts de « péter un câble » comme le pensait Emmett. Et moi à un battement de cils de lui arracher les doigts, les yeux et même…

_Edward ! _s'écria Alice dans ma tête.

Je gardai les yeux braqués sur Liz en sentant le pouvoir de Jasper agir sur mes nerfs. Le pauvre, je n'étais même pas sûr que ses efforts soient récompensés !

« Vous déménagez souvent, alors ? » Interrogea Courtney.

« Baptiste dit qu'on a loupé quelque chose hier soir. » Murmura Garrett, penché sur Liz.

Esmée confirma les propos de Courtney et se sentit obligée de compléter.

« Nous étions à Forks dans l'Etat de Washington avant de venir ici. »

« Ah oui ? » Entendis-je Liz répondre à Garrett.

« Où ça ? » Courtney fronça les sourcils.

« Dans le Nord Ouest des Etats-Unis. Un très beau coin mais très humide. » Sourit Esmée et je vis son regard tourné vers Liz.

Grâce à Jasper, je confirmai mon impression. Liz était tendue et surtout attentive à ce que nous disions.

« Brr ! Lorsque nous partons en voyage, nous essayons de trouver le soleil. » Sourit Courtney en jetant un coup d'œil à son époux.

« Absolument. Jonathan a fait un striptease. Autant te dire qu'il est toujours dément lorsqu'il fait ça ! » S'enthousiasmait Garrett.

« Mes femmes ne supportent pas le froid. » S'amusa Scott en s'adressant à Carlisle avec un clin d'œil, un bras autour des épaules de Courtney.

_Mais ça ne valait pas notre baiser alors je ne regrette pas d'être parti plus tôt. _Continua Garrett dans ses pensées.

Courtney leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« N'oublie pas que tu détestes la neige ! » Lança-t-elle.

« Merci chérie. » Grimaça-t-il.

Mon regard fut attiré par le couple en bout de table. Je tentai de me concentrer sur ce qui se disait du côté des parents, mais je n'y parvenais pas tant que Garrett se remémorait avec précision le goût des lèvres de Liz. Je retins à peine le grognement qui montait en moi lorsqu'il s'imagina reprendre où elle l'avait arrêté la veille. C'est-à-dire plus loin que je ne la pensais capable. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser la caresser ?

Un coup de pied dans le tibia me ramena à ce qui se passait alors que la douleur m'emplissait. Je relevai les yeux sur Rosalie.

_Respire._

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? !

La conversation avait tourné vers la décoration intérieure. Je me détachai encore plus de la discussion, remuant ma fourchette dans l'assiette.

_C'est dégoûtant !_

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Emmett et remerciai silencieusement le portable de Garrett qui se mit à sonner. Au moins, ça l'obligerait à penser à autre chose !

« Excusez-moi. » Fit-il en se levant pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Scott le suivit du regard en pensant bien à le trouver entre quatre yeux un peu plus tard. Je souris doucement en entendant ses envies de torture. Et lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers moi avec suspicion, je repris un air aussi innocent que possible.

Je tendis une oreille vers la cuisine lorsque Liz s'intéressa visiblement à ce qui retenait Garrett.

_Elle est nerveuse. _Remarqua Jasper en attrapant le verre d'eau devant lui_._

Alors, je tournai ostensiblement mon attention sur Liz et je détectai le moment exact où elle sentit mon regard. Ses épaules se raidirent et elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Une vérification qui lui fut fatale puisque je parvins à garder ses prunelles connectées aux miennes. Je tentai encore de lire ses pensées, mais lorsque ses yeux brillèrent, je sus que je pouvais me contenter de lire ses émotions.

Je pris une claque mentale en découvrant toujours cette lueur de douleur vengeresse dans ses prunelles noisette, mais la petite lueur, un peu plus loin, ne pouvait être équivoque. C'était encore de la tendresse. Je m'autorisai à étudier son visage dans son ensemble et détectai les traces de son conflit intérieur. Sous mon inspection, alors que je ne savais pas ce que mon propre visage reflétait, je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Je ne pus résister au besoin de la faire cesser.

A la surprise générale, je me levai et m'apprêtai à l'approcher lorsque j'entendis les pas de Garrett qui revenait. Liz sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait car son regard se fit suppliant, presque effrayé. Une fois Garrett dans la pièce, elle rompit la connexion entre nous et je me résignai à l'avoir perdue.

Garrett posa une main sur son épaule en me jetant un regard condescendant. Je détournai le mien.

Tout le monde reprit le cours des conversations, messes-basses et autres échanges.

Je me sentais comme un étranger parmi ces couples. Je sentais surtout la brûlure de l'amour rejeté.

Cette fois, je me levai sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. J'espérais qu'on me laisserait partir sans faire de vagues, sinon je ne répondais plus de moi.

J'entendis les pensées s'agiter autour de moi mais je les bloquais d'instinct. Je savais que je n'entendrais pas celles que je voulais plus que tout entendre me retenir.

Je sortis de la maison par la porte de la cuisine, à l'arrière. Peu importerait la surprise des parents de Liz, j'avais simplement besoin de m'enfuir. Rien de tel que de partir par derrière.

**POV Rosalie **

Le voir se lever me prit de court mais son regard était trop torturé pour ne serait-ce que penser à le retenir.

Quel imbécile !

Quoique … A ma droite, Liz le suivit des yeux et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, visiblement tiraillée.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Garrett attire à nouveau son attention !

Comment faisait-il pour réussir cet exploit ? Qu'offrait-il pour que Liz s'autorise de tels abandons près de lui ? Parce qu'elle s'abandonnait presque au point de s'oublier avec Garrett !

Une heure et un dessert plus tard, Esmée annonçait que nous devions prendre congé. Je soupirai de soulagement. Courtney et Scott étaient très sympathiques, d'accord, mais jouer aux humains en avalant ces horreurs… Encore ne serait-ce que deux secondes de plus et j'aurais sûrement craqué !

A la façon dont Emmett me regardait, il pensait la même chose.

« Merci encore pour cette après-midi. » Sourit Esmée alors que Carlisle serrait la main de Scott.

« Merci à vous. Faites attention à la pluie. » Précisa Courtney en jetant un œil à la fenêtre.

Nous acquiesçâmes en même temps, bien dociles.

« Liz » Commença Alice et celle-ci fit un geste vers elle pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait. « On se voit demain. »

La tristesse dans la voix de ma 'sœur' était palpable. Je regardai Liz d'un air entendu et même si la lueur de rébellion brillait dans ses yeux, elle s'adoucit le temps d'accorder un câlin à celle qu'elle appelait sa meilleure amie il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Je vis la joie chez Alice et Jasper qui se détendait. Il lança même un sourire appréciateur à Liz lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

« Allons-y pendant l'accalmie. » Proposa Carlisle.

« A bientôt. » Salua Esmée en pressant l'épaule d'Alice qui rayonnait presque.

Je savais qu'elle nous en parlerait pour le reste de la nuit.

Ça ne rata pas !

Mais Emmett prit sur lui de nous éviter la crise de joie mêlée d'amertume d'Alice en nous entraînant d'abord dans des parties de Wii pendant lesquelles il se chamailla cordialement avec Jasper, puis il m'attira à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il avait tendu la main vers moi dans le salon, je savais ce qu'il me réservait. Il commença à courir m'invitant à me caler sur son rythme.

Nous quittâmes doucement le cadre de la villa pour nous enfoncer dans les bois environnants. J'aurais pu rejoindre la cabane qu'il avait construite les yeux fermés, mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Des choses qui comprenaient Edward, Liz et leur avenir.

« J'en connais une qui s'en fait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais. » Murmura Emmett en m'attirant contre lui, à l'abri des branches.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Je te connais, ça aide. » Sourit-il en embrassant la base de ma nuque qu'il avait dégagée.

Je tournai la tête de façon à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je m'inquiète. C'est si mal que ça ? »

« Pas du tout. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça te perturberait tant que ça. »

« Désolée d'être attachée à voir mon 'frère' et sa petite amie de toujours aussi heureux que nous le sommes ! »

Ma voix était plus acide que je le pensais. Je grimaçai et calai le visage dans son cou.

« Ils me manquent tous les deux. » Soupirai-je.

Emmett me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« A moi aussi, Rose. Edward était bien plus accessible lorsque Lizbell était dans les parages. » Avoua-t-il.

« Comment cela ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Non, attends, Lizbell ? »

« Une contraction entre Liz et Bella, tu n'aimes pas ? »

Je réfléchis.

« Si, j'aime bien. Ça résume même très bien la situation. »

Il acquiesça et entreprit de répondre à ma première question.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Edward est plus souvent en famille lorsque Lizbell est dans le coin ? Il accepte bien mieux de participer à nos délires, par exemple. » Argumenta-t-il.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Rendez-moi mon grizzli ! » Souris-je en enroulant les bras autour de sa taille.

« Arrête de te fiche de moi. »

« D'accord, mais tu dois avouer que tu ne m'habitues pas à ce genre de discussions. »

« Ne jamais tout dévoiler d'un coup, ça casse l'effet « séduction ». » Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Bon sang, quand ne serai-je plus surprise par ce que tu fais ou dis ? ! »

Il me regarda avec un air entendu.

« Jamais, j'espère bien. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'écartai d'un mouvement pour me pencher par la fenêtre qu'il avait installée.

« Le temps se calme, je sens. »

« Ah oui ? J'adore lorsque tu joues à miss météo. »

Il me rejoignit avec son regard de prédateur.

« Ca tombe bien, justement, parce qu'ils annoncent une brusque augmentation de la température pour ce soir. »

Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres, déplaçant mes cheveux sur une épaule.

« Génial ! Depuis le temps qu'on se les caille par ici ! »

Je ris alors qu'il se jetait sur moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et nous basculâmes une ou deux fois jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve bloquée sous lui, les jambes déjà repliées sur ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, son sourire carnassier visiblement tenté par mes lèvres. Je le regardai en face, les mains passant sous son t-shirt. Lorsque les siennes trouvèrent le chemin de mon ventre et surtout de la fermeture Eclair de mon jean, je sus que la douceur ne faisait pas partie de ses plans immédiats.

Tant mieux, je préférais largement la partie grizzli en lui !

Il prit possession de ma bouche avec un grognement affamé, tira sur mon chemisier pour libérer ma poitrine de son carcan en même temps que son bassin provoquait le mien.

Je gémis et m'attelai moi aussi à ses vêtements.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai assise, nue contre mon amant dévêtu. Une de ses mains pressait mes seins alors que l'autre taquinait mon intimité. Je fermai les yeux, les hanches appelant ses caresses.

« Emmett, s'il-te-plait ! »

Je glissai une main jusqu'à son membre et souris en entendant son hoquet de surprise.

« Putain Rose. » Grogna-t-il lorsque j'imprimai un mouvement de va-et-vient qui, je le savais, le forcerait à arrêter ses tortures pour me pénétrer.

Nos regards se soudèrent et je sus que j'avais gagné la bataille.

Emmett nous releva d'un mouvement et je finis plaquée contre les rondins de bois, son sexe en moi. Nous criâmes à l'unisson au plaisir qui nous consumait.

Ce fut aussi violent que je l'anticipais. Ses hanches claquaient contre les miennes, nos lèvres étaient scellées dans un baiser passionné, nos langues se caressant au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Mon corps tremblait contre le sien, mes ongles griffant autant que possible sa peau si parfaite. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et Emmett le réalisa en même temps que moi.

Ses mains prirent des directions différentes dans le seul but de me faire jouir. La gauche prit la mienne pour la tirer au-dessus de nos têtes. La droite titilla mon bouton de nerfs.

En une poussée de plus, je vins en provoquant l'orgasme de mon mari.

Il cria mon prénom et une partie de mon esprit se dit que la distance qui nous éloignait des humains était vraiment une bonne chose.

L'autre partie ne pensa qu'une chose : « Encore ! »

Mais le téléphone portable d'Emmett vibra quelque part dans la cabane.

Qui d'autre que notre famille pouvait bien oser nous interrompre à un tel moment ?

Emmett se retira doucement, posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche pour un baiser tendre et plein de promesses, puis il décrocha.

« Ouais ! » Grogna-t-il en cherchant des yeux son boxer.

« Ce n'est pas un vampire, mais deux minimum. » Entendis-je Jasper.

Nous échangeâmes un regard résigné.

« On est en route. » Affirma-t-il alors que je me battais avec mon chemisier.

« Je préviens Edward. » Répondit Jazz en raccrochant.

« Il va devenir fou. » Grimaça Emmett en m'attrapant par la taille pour nous faire descendre d'un bond de notre cachette.

« Qui ? »

« Edward. Il était déjà fou de savoir un vampire dans les environs mais s'il y en a deux… »

« Au pire, on pourra toujours les éliminer. On est plus nombreux. »

« Peut-être bien oui. »

Il tenta un sourire rassurant mais je ne fus pas convaincue. Apparemment, Emmett avait réfléchi à plus de choses qu'à la relation d'Edward et celle qu'il appelait Lizbell.

En arrivant à la villa, je réalisai qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire d'être doué d'empathie dans les prochaines heures : la tension créait presque un rideau autour de la maison. Avec Emmett, nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet, nos doigts entrecroisés.

Nous rejoignîmes tout le monde au salon sur la pointe des pieds. Emmett eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Edward se jetait pratiquement sur Alice, les poings serrés.

« Edward ! » S'exclama Esmée en s'approchant.

« Où. Est. Il ? » Edward détacha les mots avec attention, son corps tremblant.

Emmett et Jasper accoururent près d'Alice. Je me postai de l'autre côté d'Esmée, une main sur le bras d'Edward.

« Je ne sais pas, Edward. » Elle nous regarda tour à tour avant de poursuivre. « Deux vampires en ville ont vu Liz et l'un d'eux envisage de l'approcher. »

« Oh mon dieu. Il faut la prévenir. »

J'acquiesçai aux paroles d'Esmée. Je pensai à peine à le faire qu'Edward se tourna vers moi.

« J'y vais. » Gronda-t-il avec une lueur belliqueuse dans les yeux.

« Edward, elle… »

« J'y vais. » Répéta-t-il. « Trouvez-les et tuez-les. »

Il disparut en courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

J'espérais vraiment que les choses s'arrangeraient suffisamment entre Liz et Edward pour qu'elle accepte sa protection.

Je me tournais vers ma famille lorsque je captai le sourire satisfait d'Alice. Je fronçai les sourcils mais elle se contenta de sourire encore plus.

Qu'avait-elle vu ?

**POV Liz**

Garrett et mes parents partis chacun de leur côté, je montai dans ma chambre avec l'esprit encore plus embrouillé qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

Lorsque Rosalie m'avait prévenue de ce déjeuner, j'avais eu envie de partir en courant aussi loin que possible. Comment allais-je passer l'après-midi si près de Lui alors que je l'évitais consciencieusement ? La question avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête alors que je tentais de me concentrer sur Garrett et ce qu'il disait. Puis son portable avait sonné et j'avais senti Son regard. C'était comme s'il m'avait appelée. Je n'avais pas pu résister.

Il y avait tant de choses dans ses yeux. De la tristesse, de la douleur mais surtout de l'amour. Mon cœur avait tant résonné dans ma tête que je me doutais qu'ils l'entendaient tous, humains comme vampires.

Son visage reflétait tant ce que je ressentais : un combat intérieur si intense que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ni à penser à autre chose, malgré mes tentatives nocturnes pour l'oublier.

Et il s'était levé. La grâce et le désir avaient commandé ses gestes. Et bien que j'aie de bonnes raisons de détourner le regard pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas m'approcher, je mourais d'envie de sentir ses doigts sur ma peau.

Mais Garrett revint à ce moment-là et je ne voulais pas d'esclandre. Ce fut à Edward que je demandais de lâcher prise. A ma grande surprise, il le fit, non sans se sentir blessé au fond de lui, je le lus dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il partit sans un mot, j'avais été soulagée. Je n'avais plus à me forcer de ne pas le regarder. Au fond de moi, toutefois, c'était bien la déchirure la plus douloureuse que j'aie vécue de toutes mes vies.

Je l'avais bien cherchée !

J'étais trop lasse pour faire semblant de m'intéresser à mes devoirs alors je décidai de prendre une douche et de me coucher. Je fus rapide dans la salle de bain, non seulement parce que j'étais épuisée mais aussi parce que je me souvenais encore du rêve carrément érotique que j'avais fait ce dernier matin-là en me réveillant près d'Edward. Les conséquences avaient été plus difficiles à vivre que la simple honte que j'avais ressentie au premier abord.

« Liz. »

Je sursautai à cette voix avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je me tournai vers lui, une main sur la poitrine.

« Bon sang, tu n'as jamais appris à attendre d'être invité ? »

« Nous devons partir. » Il ignora ostensiblement ma panique.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« S'il-te-plait, Liz, on doit y aller. »

Il tendit la main vers moi. Je la regardai comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête féroce qui m'avait prise pour proie.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Aurais-tu oublié que je te déteste ? »

Il se prit le mot en pleine figure et malgré un léger tressaillement, il ne flancha pas.

« Liz. Des vampires sont en ville… »

« Sans déc' ! »

Je fis un pas en arrière, consciente de n'avoir aucune chance s'il décidait de m'approcher.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et malgré ma colère envers lui, je trouvai ce geste délicieusement habituel.

« Et ils ont décidé de t'attaquer. » Poursuivit-il, les mâchoires serrées.

« Quoi ? »

Surprise, je m'appuyai sur le bord de mon bureau.

« Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Liz, les autres doivent les trouver. Je dois te mettre à l'abri. » Il parlait plus calmement comme s'il savait que j'avais du mal à me reprendre.

« Me mettre à l'abri ? Où ça, Edward ? Et pourquoi moi ? Tu veux m'expliquer ! »

« Liz. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas et ce fut trop pour moi. Je passai de l'autre côté du bureau.

« J'en ai ma claque des vampires, Edward. D'abord toi et ta famille, puis James et sa clique, maintenant ça ! » Je secouai la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. « Je refuse. Laisse tomber. Si c'est ma destinée, j'aime autant, plutôt que me sentir trahie et manipulée comme ça ! »

« Et moi je refuse, Liz. Je refuse de t'abandonner à eux sous prétexte que tu as décidé que nous n'étions plus ensembles. »

Cette fois, il prit sa voix sévère. Celle qu'il utilisait lorsque j'étais Bella et qu'il considérait que je réagissais comme une enfant.

Je relevai la tête.

« J'ai décidé ! Edward, ce n'était pas un simple caprice de ma part ! Tu m'as trompée ! » Je criais presque maintenant.

Il me dévisagea comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue. Je tremblai de colère et de peur.

« J'ai fait une terrible erreur, Liz. J'ai laissé ma colère et ma peine prendre le dessus. Elle…Tanya… »

« Non ! Je t'interdis de dire son nom devant moi, Edward. Je ne peux pas… »

Je me retrouvai coincée dans un angle de ma chambre, Edward se précipita et ne s'arrêta qu'à un pas de moi.

Il leva le bras. Je tournai le visage sur le côté alors qu'il voulait attraper mon menton.

« Liz. Je te jure que ça n'était pas prémédité. J'étais perdu et elle… » Il posa la main sur ma joue et attendit que je le regarde. « Elle me provoquait depuis quelques jours, elle parlait de toi. » Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Je voulais lui faire mal, on s'est battu et…Je ne sais pas à quel moment on a… »

Ce fut à mon tour de secouer la tête.

« Va-t-en, Edward. Laisse-moi tranquille bon sang ! »

« Je ne peux pas, Liz. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas t'oublier comme ça. »

« Mais tu l'as fait ! » M'écriai-je en frappant son torse.

J'étais la seule à sentir la douleur de mes gestes mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas juste ! J'étais toujours la seule à souffrir !

« Tu m'as trahie, Edward. Tu as sali ma mémoire en couchant avec cette pétasse peroxydée ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

Mes bras furent tirés au-dessus de ma tête, mes poignets emprisonnés dans une de ses mains. De l'autre, il prit mon menton.

Je secouai la tête, mais je n'avais aucune chance.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je croisai son regard.

Alors ses lèvres se posèrent lentement sur les miennes.

**Note : Encore merci à acheroniastyx pour ses conseils et autres corrections^^**

**Alors, lemon ? Pas lemon ? Réconciliation ? Ou non ?**

**La suite dans quinze jours lorsque je reviens du concours…Enfin, si j'y ai survécu.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	15. Chapter 15 Les vampires sont en ville 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

**Comment vous portez-vous bien avec ce début agréable d'été ? Perso, j'adore cette chaleur et le soleil (même si je sais que tous n'ont pas cette chance, je compatis !)**

**Comme prévu, je vous livre ce chapitre maintenant que j'ai fini mes études et mes épreuves de concours. **

**Vive ma liberté ! !**

**Je veux remercier acheroniastyx pour sa patience avec moi et ses précieux conseils^^**

**Ma jumelle, merci à toi aussi !**

**Bien sûr, j'ai adoré lire vos reviews et j'ai surtout apprécié vos suppositions quant à ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre…Certaines ont vu juste, d'autres moins…En tout cas, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Je me tais et vous laisse lire.**

**Chapitre 15- Les vampires sont en ville (suite)**

Ses lèvres étaient hésitantes, légères.

Je sentis ses mains prendre mon visage en coupe et essuyer les larmes qui m'échappaient. Il ne demanda rien, il se contenta d'embrasser ma bouche puis mes joues et mes yeux.

Un sanglot m'échappa. Il me serra dans ses bras.

« Je m'en voudrai toute mon existence, Liz. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. Je me déteste d'avoir cédé. Mais je refuse que cela nous sépare plus longtemps. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. Je veux réparer mes erreurs. »

Il parlait doucement au creux de mon oreille, ses bras enlaçant ma taille.

« Je devrais te détester » Murmurai-je, la voix tremblante.

« Je devrais te laisser partir. » Répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je n'aurai pas dû rester immobile, mais entourée de son odeur et de ses sentiments aussi conflictuels que les miens, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Mes bras glissèrent sous son t-shirt et je m'approchai encore de lui.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Edward. » Exigeai-je en guidant une de ses mains sur ma poitrine.

Je n'eus pas à dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Sa bouche appuya sur la mienne, sa langue en quémandant l'entrée.

Il y avait des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles j'aurais dû m'éloigner, le haïr, lui faire aussi mal qu'il m'en avait fait.

Mais je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Mon escapade avec Garrett m'avait au moins montré que je n'aimais pas cette vie. J'avais besoin des Cullen près de moi pour me sentir à l'aise. Et donc besoin d'Edward.

Nos lèvres et nos mains retrouvèrent rapidement leurs habitudes, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés. Je sentis mon corps vibrer sous ses doigts, chacune de ses caresses laissant une marque ineffaçable de sa présence.

Il relâcha ma bouche pour s'attaquer à ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je tentais de reprendre de l'air, le souffle court et difficile. Je l'attirai plus près de moi, mon dos heurtant le mur. Cependant la douleur passa à la seconde où ses doigts tirèrent sur mon t-shirt de nuit. Lentement, ils atteignirent mes seins. La différence de température entre nos deux peaux me fit frissonner, mais je l'ignorai pour me concentrer sur sa caresse. Il joua avec mes mamelons tendus ce qui me sembla une éternité, sa langue dessinant sur la peau de mon épaule.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant mes doigts s'accrocher à ses cheveux pour le guider plus bas sur mon ventre.

Lorsqu'il se tendit, je faillis hurler de frustration. Edward se releva et même si je lisais le désir dans son regard, je ne retins pas ma main. J'eus la satisfaction de voir l'empreinte de mes doigts se dessiner une seconde sur sa peau avant de disparaître.

« Pas ici, Liz. » Me dit-il, sa voix rauque.

« Quoi ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de passer un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos, et de sauter par la fenêtre. Je m'accrochai à lui, les paupières légèrement fermées sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

Si j'avais pu n'avoir qu'une chance, je me serais évadée de ses bras pour le détester tout mon soûl. Je savais n'en avoir aucune.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? »

« Les vampires savent où tu vis. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu commencé ? »

Il me jeta un regard de biais empli de surprise.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé. »

Je ricanai.

« A une époque tu m'aurais gentiment enjointe à dormir. »

« Tu aurais préféré ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aurais fait la misère, Edward. »

« Je n'ose imaginer si cela comprend agir encore une fois comme tu l'as fait ces dernières semaines. » Avoua-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et posai la tête dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas reparler de ça tout de suite.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Il y a des chalets isolés près des lacs. »

« Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu t'en es réservé un. »

« Ils ne sont pas occupés à cette époque de l'année, Liz. Les propriétaires n'en sauront rien. »

« L'avantage d'être un vampire. » Grommelai-je.

« Tout à fait. »

Et en plus il en était fier !

Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'au moment où il me déposa dans la pièce principale de la construction de bois. C'était plutôt mignon. Je tournai sur moi-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Cossu mais très chaleureux, le matériau moderne s'alliait particulièrement bien avec les éléments plus traditionnels de la région des lacs.

« Ne me dis pas que Carlisle et Esmée ont acheté ce chalet ! »

Il fit son sourire en coin et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Un feu de cheminée, il me semblait que c'était suffisamment évident. »

« Et on ne risque pas de se faire repérer? »

« Je les entendrai arriver, mais on ne risque rien. On n'a jamais senti leur piste ici jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant ! ? »

Il grimaça.

« Edward, vous saviez qu'ils étaient là et vous ne me le dites que maintenant ? »

« On pensait qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Alice a eu une vision juste avant que je ne te retrouve. »

« Je suis maudite ! »

Je m'affalai presque sur le canapé.

« Je croyais que c'était la réincarnation ta malédiction. » Sourit-il en s'installant de l'autre côté du sofa.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir deux malédictions, non ? »

« A ta guise. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son ton désinvolte.

« A ma prochaine réincarnation, cache-moi, tu veux ? J'en ai marre de me taper tous les méchants vampires des environs. »

« J'y veillerai. »

Bien sûr, il s'agissait presque d'un serment pour lui, pas d'une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Je fis semblant de ne pas voir sa main qui s'approchait de mon épaule, mon regard posé sur les flammes qui grandissaient dans la cheminée.

Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau, je fermai les yeux, frissonnante.

« Tu me détestes toujours ? »

J'ouvris les yeux pour le trouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Comment faisait-il encore pour bouger sans que je m'en rende compte ? !

« Un peu. »

« Seulement un peu ? »

Cette fois je me détournai.

Il caressa doucement ma joue et je savais qu'il m'appelait à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis calmée que je n'ai plus mal, Edward. »

« Je sais, je m'en doute. Et…Si je pouvais… »

« Je sais, tu agirais autrement. »

Je soutins ses pupilles, les doigts touchant légèrement sa mâchoire.

« Si je pouvais faire ou dire quoi que ce soit pour te ramener à moi pour toujours... » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ca va être compliqué, tu sais. Je suis exigeante et extrêmement têtue. »

« Ca j'étais au courant, j'ai pensé à lire les petites lignes en bas du contrat. » Je ris à l'image qu'il employait. « Liz, veux-tu bien me laisser une seconde chance ? »

« Techniquement, c'est une troisième chance. Bah oui, deux avec moi et une avec Bel… »

Il s'abattit sur moi comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Je me retrouvai allongée**,** coincée entre le canapé et son corps en trois secondes et demie. En un mouvement de plus il passa son bassin entre mes jambes et imprima son sexe contre le mien.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon Dieu… enfin !

Mes bras trouvèrent immédiatement leur chemin sous son t-shirt pendant que ses lèvres se pressaient contre les miennes. Edward se détacha un instant pour ôter son vêtement puis il se réinstalla de manière à ce que je sente son corps moulé au mien. Je gémis contre sa bouche. Il laissa échapper un grondement sourd qui fit vibrer nos corps.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder descendre le long de ma poitrine, sa bouche en première ligne. Lorsqu'il atteignit mon ventre, il poussa doucement le tissu et taquina ma peau en remontant jusqu'à mon nombril, où il laissa traîner sa langue, m'arrachant un cri d'envie. Visiblement fier de lui, il continua sa route et me retira mon t-shirt de nuit avec douceur et, je devais l'avouer, ferveur. Je frissonnai sous son regard brûlant. Mes mamelons se tendirent alors que je le voyais descendre pour les attaquer. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le guidai sur ma poitrine.

Alors que sa langue faisait des merveilles, je sentis le plaisir grandir en moi. Et il ne faisait que flatter mes seins !

« Edward ! »

Il prenait les devants, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Sa main glissa sur ma hanche et lentement, ses doigts élurent domicile entre mes cuisses.

« Bon sang ! » Gronda-t-il et je savais ce qui le faisait réagir comme ça.

Je serrai les jambes autour de sa main, croisai son regard embrasé et entamai par instinct un lent mouvement contre ses doigts. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, sentant une délicieuse boule se former au creux de mon intimité. Ma respiration était erratique et je me sentais trembler de désir lorsqu'il ôta sa main et glissa son corps contre le mien. Je tentai de le rattraper mais avec lui il avait entraîné mon short de nuit. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait que sa langue trouvait son chemin sur mes cuisses et mon pubis. Je me cambrai contre lui, les jambes sur ses épaules.

Le premier coup de langue fut puissant et me fit presque chavirer. Je cherchai à m'accrocher à quelque chose et je ne trouvai rien d'autre que ses cheveux. Il tendit un bras et tout en attaquant mon bouton de nerf, il pinça mon téton. Le deuxième essai me fut fatal et je criai son prénom en sentant l'explosion en moi. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Alors que je tentais de retrouver un minimum mes esprits, je sentais sa langue contre moi en alternance avec les baisers qu'il déposait sur mes hanches. Enfin, Edward releva la tête et remonta avec précaution contre mon corps. Mes bras l'attirèrent plus près et je l'embrassai sans hésitation.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux et impérieux.

Avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je faisais, je passai les jambes autour de sa taille ondulant en un mouvement rotatif et hypnotique. Ses yeux se rétrécirent presque dangereusement alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser mon cou et mes épaules. Je le caressai en intensifiant mon mouvement, ses doigts glissant sur mon bassin avec impatience.

« Liz, je… »

Il releva la tête et je le vis déglutir. Mes ongles tentèrent de griffer ses épaules et il frissonna comme s'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Au lieu de ça, il immobilisa mes hanches et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Si tu tentes… » Le sentir si dur contre moi m'empêchait de formuler des pensées cohérentes. « …De te défiler, je jure que tu le regretteras toute l'éternité. » Menaçai-je en prenant ses poignets.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être tendre, Liz, ça fait si longtemps que je te…Désire… »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête.

« On est deux, Edward. »

Le mouvement fut si fluide et si érotiquement brûlant que je sentis à peine qu'il était déjà à mon entrée, nu. Son regard plongea dans le mien comme pour chercher je ne sais quoi. Je hochai à nouveau la tête et ses mains firent pression contre mon bassin pour me surélever. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et il me pénétra lentement centimètre par centimètre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ma respiration se bloquant sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son regard était plein d'inquiétudes.

« Ca ira ? » Murmura-t-il en passant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je récupérais déjà une respiration normale, enfin, aussi normale que possible lors d'un acte amoureux.

Instinctivement, ce fut mon bassin qui répondit en bougeant doucement. Non seulement je m'habituai à sa présence mais en plus le mouvement était bienfaiteur. Edward plongea la tête dans mon cou et entama ce dont j'avais autant besoin que lui.

D'abord lentement, il se retira mais il fallait qu'il revienne. J'avançai légèrement le bassin au même moment que lui. Oui, je préférais largement l'avoir en moi ! Il me fit son sourire en coin et reprit de plus en plus vite ses mouvements.

Nos hanches claquaient l'une contre l'autre, son corps s'imbriquant au mien avec perfection. Je me sentais étirée d'une manière si magnifique que j'en redemandais encore. Mes doigts glissaient sur ses épaules sans vraiment le griffer, et ses mains trouvaient toujours un endroit où se poser.

Un moment sous mes cuisses, un autre sur mes seins, ses mains semblaient être partout sur mon corps. Son rythme aurait dû me paraître impossible à suivre mais je me rendis compte que je réussissais aussi à imposer la cadence. A l'instant où son membre quittait mon corps avant de revenir entièrement en moi, je m'écartai et malgré la frustration de la perte je réussis à lui tenir tête.

« Liz ? »

« Hum hum ? ! » Souris-je en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Il sourit, féroce, et bondit à nouveau sur moi. Je ris en nous sentant basculer du canapé et fus merveilleusement surprise de me retrouver sur lui, les jambes des deux côtés de son bassin.

« Tu l'as prémédité. » M'accusa-t-il avant de saisir mes hanches pour m'empaler sur lui.

Je hurlai de le sentir s'enfouir dans mon intimité si serrée mais repris vite mes esprits. Ce nouvel angle de pénétration était encore meilleur**,** aussi pris-je mon temps. Je remontai doucement sur sa verge, causant un grognement rauque d'Edward et mon propre gémissement lorsque je repris ma place.

« Liz. » Gémit-il en tendant le cou.

Je me penchai en accédant à sa requête. Nos mouvements reprirent plus vite et je quémandai sa bouche et sa langue. L'ardeur de notre baiser s'accorda à nos mouvements. Edward se redressa soudain et avant que je ne m'habitue à la position, mon corps semblant ne plus pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme si ce n'est après une explosion de jouissance, il s'allongea sur moi, nos mains jointes au-dessus de nos têtes.

Je me cambrai sous lui.

« Ed…Edward ! » Suppliai-je lorsque sa langue attaqua mon cou.

Il sourit contre ma peau, tremblant du plaisir qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Détachant une main de la sienne, je la posai sur ses fesses, mes genoux remontant encore. Il tendit le cou, sa main libre entre nous pour m'emmener avec lui. Au moment où je commençais à brûler de ma jouissance, je me relevai et léchai sa gorge. Il gronda et j'ouvris la bouche à la base de son cou. Je ne risquais pas de le blesser mais j'avais besoin de le goûter ainsi.

« LIZ ! »

Ce fut comme s'il avait relâché toute sa force en moi. Nous sentîmes notre orgasme respectif nous atteindre de plein fouet. Nos corps tremblèrent à l'unisson pendant un moment**,** comme si tout s'était arrêté autour de nous. Puis quelque chose cassa mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas.

Doucement, je repris ma respiration, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine. Il ne s'était pas dégagé et je n'avais aucune envie de m'en plaindre…

Les doigts jouant sur sa nuque, prise entre la chaleur du feu et la fraîcheur du corps d'Edward, je réalisai doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si on m'avait dit que notre première fois se passerait dans de telles conditions, je n'y aurais pas cru ! Combien de fois avais-je finalement imaginé cette scène ? Dans sa chambre, dans la mienne, à la clairière à Forks…Nullement dans un chalet appartenant à Carlisle et Esmée alors que des vampires me pourchassaient encore.

Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ?

Des vampires !

Le retour à la réalité fut fracassant.

Je me redressai violemment, surprenant Edward qui fronça les sourcils.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« April et Cathy ? Edward, vous êtes allés vérifier qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé ? »

A la lueur dans son regard, je compris qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

« J'appelle Alice. »

Il se leva et attrapa, nu, son téléphone. Une part de mon esprit s'attarda un instant sur les ombres que projetaient les flammes sur son corps, puis je retrouvai mes pensées et me levai à mon tour pour retrouver mes vêtements en pestant contre mon manque total de loyauté. J'avais couché avec Edward, pour ma première fois, alors que mes meilleures amies étaient sûrement en danger ! A cause de moi ! A côté, Edward bougeait et parlait trop vite pour que je puisse le comprendre mais le connaissant il était en train d'organiser le sauvetage de mes amies sans m'y inclure. Il se mettait bien évidemment le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

« Alors ? » Demandai-je lorsqu'il raccrocha. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Je me tendis. « Edward ? »

« Liz, je… L'un d'eux est allé chercher April lorsqu'il ne t'a pas trouvée. »

« Oh non ! Edward. Elle… »

« Alice m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait rien, pour l'instant. Elle sait où le trouver. Jasper l'accompagne et ils ramènent April… »

« Non. Je ne reste pas ici à me cacher pendant que ma meilleure amie est aux mains d'un vampire dont nous ne savons rien ! »

« Liz, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est toi qu'il veut. »

« Et bien justement ! »

Je rejoignis la chambre et découvris une paire de bottes à ma taille. Ce n'était pas très glamour comme tenue, mais je n'avais personne à séduire.

Je me retournai et percutai un mur de muscles froids. Ses mains me rattrapèrent par les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Edward. » Je croisai son regard.

J'y lus ce qu'il pensait. D'un côté il voulait me cacher ici, quitte à me distraire, je l'imaginais parfaitement. De l'autre côté, il comprenait mon besoin de protéger ma meilleure amie. Je soutins son regard en tentant de lui transmettre ma détermination.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques battements de mon cœur pour le décider à me laisser faire.

« Tu ne quittes pas mon côté. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je veux aider April, pas me retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle ! »

Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'installa sur son dos dans un même mouvement. Je passai les bras autour de son cou, les yeux ouverts sur le chemin qu'il empruntait.

« Dans combien de temps y sommes-nous ? » Réussis-je à demander entre deux bourrasques de vent provoquées par sa course.

« Deux minutes. »

Décidément, nous étions bien plus près que je ne le pensais !

Quand je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait même pas prévenue de la menace !

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. »

« Tu m'évitais, Liz. »

Un point pour lui. Mais il avait bien trouvé le moyen de m'emmener avec lui ce soir, il aurait pu le faire avant !

Lorsqu'il ralentit, je compris que nous approchions. Malgré moi, je me crispai. Edward entama un mouvement apaisant sur mon poignet, ne me lâchant pas, même s'il m'avait reposée au sol.

**POV Edward**

Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il nous sentit arriver avec Liz, mais son regard était éloquent.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

Connaissant Liz, elle se serait débrouillée pour retrouver son amie, quitte à se faire tuer. Et il en était hors de question !

_Je n'ai rien dit ! _Se défendit mon 'frère' en sentant ma détermination.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour lui signaler qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il le savait.

_Alors, ce chalet ? _

Je lançai un regard noir à Alice. Malgré la tension et la peur de Liz, elle trouvait le moyen de me pousser dans mes retranchements.

_Quoi ? J'ai eu une vision alors…_

Raison de plus pour ne rien lui dire**,** ni rien laisser paraître…A son regard, je compris que j'avais échoué.

« Où sont-ils ? » Murmura Liz en se détachant de moi pour avancer.

Je la retins par les épaules et la bloquai contre moi.

« Il t'a entendue. »

Jasper et Alice vinrent se positionner autour de nous. Et même si je n'allais pas l'avouer à haute voix, j'appréciais de les avoir à portée de mains.

Je scannai rapidement les pensées du vampire qui approchait. Rien d'intéressant excepté le fait qu'il nous attendait. Je l'expliquai aux autres et sentis Liz se tendre sous mes doigts. Une partie de mon être tremblait de la ramener au chalet, en sécurité, entre mes bras. A l'endroit où elle devait se trouver. Où elle aurait dû se trouver depuis longtemps... Mais l'autre avait détecté le besoin qu'elle avait de faire quelque chose.

Le vampire apparut, accroché à un arbre à quelques mètres de nous. Liz leva la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Il était plutôt impressionnant, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Avec son crâne rasé, ses épaules deux fois plus larges que celles d'Emmett et son rictus, ce vampire n'était définitivement pas un nouveau-né. Jasper et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu alors qu'il m'expliquait son plan.

_Faisons-le parler. Alice pourra tenter de le contourner._

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le hochement de tête de ma 'sœur' qui acceptait l'idée.

« Qui es-tu ? » Commençai-je.

« On s'en fout, Edward. Où est April ? Que lui as-tu fait ? » M'interrompit Liz, vindicative.

« Oula ! Elle mord la petite ! » Ricana le type en descendant de son arbre pour s'approcher encore.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Libère-la et on te laisse repartir avec tes deux jambes. »

Je posai un regard incertain sur elle, surpris.

Le vampire croisa les bras, franchement amusé. Jasper grogna en pliant les genoux, prêt à attaquer.

« Dites-donc, c'est elle qui commande ou vous allez la museler ? »

« Espèce de… »

J'attrapai Liz par la taille et la bloquai entre mes bras alors que le type courait vers nous. Jasper l'immobilisa par la douleur et Alice fonça tout droit, en direction de l'endroit d'où notre adversaire venait.

« Lâche-moi ! Edward, c'est ma meilleure amie ! »

Elle se débattait en vain. J'espérais qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

« Liz. Calmes-toi. C'est fini… »

« Il résiste. » Grogna Jasper en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Effectivement, je ne savais pas comment ça pouvait être possible, mais je voyais doucement mais sûrement le vampire chauve avancer, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de traverser un vent fort.

Le plus inquiétant fut lorsqu'Alice ne revint pas immédiatement avec April. Serrant à la fois plus fort Liz dans mes bras alors qu'elle maugréait contre moi et apercevant du coin de l'œil les inquiétudes de Jasper, je me résignai à scanner avec attention les pensées du chauve.

Je fus assailli par la force de son pouvoir : il pouvait lui aussi amplifier ses sentiments et émotions mais pas pour les partager avec les autres, non. Il se contentait de les utiliser pour contrer ceux de mon 'frère'.

Un peu plus loin, je pus entendre ses pensées. Et autant dire qu'elles me firent presque froid dans le dos. Presque.

_Allez-y mes cocos, occupez-vous de moi…J'en connais un autre qui s'éclate._

Et bien évidemment, il avait en tête l'image d'April et d'Alice aux mains sadiques de son acolyte. J'espérai vraiment qu'Alice ait vu le coup venir !

« Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à nous ? » L'interrogeai-je en sentant Jasper lâcher prise.

Le vampire tourna son regard sur Liz avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Je lus la réponse dans son esprit : il voyait clairement une affiche de Bella, à Forks**,**et il la comparait à Liz.

« Edward ! » S'écria-t-elle et je me rendis compte que je la serrai à l'étouffer dans mes bras.

Je relâchai la pression et elle en profita pour s'éloigner en courant.

_Laisse-la aller, on peut se battre sans s'inquiéter pour elle._

Elle passa à deux mètres du chauve mais ne ralentit pas.

« Son acolyte est avec les filles ! » Contredis-je mon frère.

Il grimaça**,** mais sa capacité à choisir ses priorités prit le dessus.

_Et si on réussit à tuer celui-ci, l'autre sera seul contre trois._

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais je cherchai tout de même la présence de Liz à travers les bois, tremblant de la perdre alors que j'étais certain de l'avoir enfin retrouvée.

« Alors, les filles, on prend le thé ? » Grogna le chauve en réussissant enfin à se défaire du pouvoir de Jasper.

Nous nous séparâmes. Le chauve prit une position d'attaque, les lèvres retroussées.

_Pourquoi il s'en prend à Liz ? _Demanda Jasper et je réalisai que je ne lui avais pas donné la réponse.

« Il l'a reconnue. » Je me tournai vers le vampire en question. « Tu pensais faire quoi ? »

« Elle est humaine. » Gronda-t-il en me regardant. « Je veux juste savoir ce qui fait ça. Je suis curieux. » Il bomba le torse, provocateur.

« Que pensiez-vous faire, ton ami et toi ? » L'interrompit Jasper.

« Peut-être bien nous amuser un peu avant de découvrir ce qui lui arrive. Et vous ? Elle n'est pas censée savoir pour nous, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est le cas… »

Je fis un pas de plus et me retrouvai tout près de lui.

Il me regarda de haut avec un sourire suffisant.

« Ne t'avise pas de la blesser. »

« Oh ! Oh ! Terrain miné ? C'est pas ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour…Dis donc, tu gagnes quoi à ce qu'elle se fasse peloter à droite, à gauche ? »

Il n'eut pas d'autres réponses que mon poing dans sa figure. Je fus surpris de ne pas le voir tomber à la renverse mais je réalisais que Jasper le tenait à nouveau dans ses filets.

_Je pense que tu en as besoin. _Pensa-t-il en se tenant non loin.

Le type grogna et je l'entendis focaliser toute son énergie sur le pouvoir de Jasper pour s'en défaire une nouvelle fois.

Je lui pris les poignets et balayai ses jambes. Il atterrit à genoux dans un grand bruit.

« Où est ton copain ? Que comptiez-vous faire des informations sur elle ? » Grognai-je à son oreille en serrant sa nuque.

« Il s'occupe de ta copine. »

Je lui cognai le visage contre le sol **; **son nez se fracassa.

« Je ne répéterai pas ma question. Tu réponds ou je te laisse avec mon frère. » Menaçai-je.

« C'est donc ça ! Tu délègues tout ! »

Cette fois je ne me retiendrais pas !

« Jasper, relâche-le ! »

Il n'était pas sûr que cette décision soit la bonne mais il obéit.

« Ah voilà qui est mieux ! » Ricana l'autre.

J'acquiesçai et me jetai sur lui, les poings en avant. Nous roulâmes au sol un moment, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je lui recassai le nez alors que mon crâne se fendillait sous la force de son coup. Je restai étourdi une seconde, ce qui me valut d'être coincé dans sa prise.

Je tentais de m'en défaire lorsque Carlisle apparut entre les arbres, suivi d'Emmett et Rosalie qui tenaient chacun un morceau du corps du nouveau-né qu'ils venaient de tuer. Alice arriva à son tour en me prévenant qu'Esmée ramenait April et Liz chez la première. Jasper resserra sa prise sur mon agresseur. Je me libérai et lui fis la même prise à la seule différence que je serrais bien plus autour de son cou.

« Edward. » Intervint Carlisle avec sa voix calme.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pensait leur faire. »

« Je peux imaginer. Les filles sont…Saines et sauves. » Je repérai son hésitation et me jetai presque sur ses pensées inaccessibles.

« April est un peu amochée, mais rien de grave. » Me rassura Alice et je scannai son esprit.

Elle me montrait comment elle avait esquivé les coups du nouveau-né et détecté la présence de Liz. Elle avait alors attiré son adversaire à l'écart pendant que Liz retrouvait sa meilleure amie terrorisée.

« Que comptiez-vous faire de notre amie ? » Carlisle se tourna vers 'chauve'.

Celui-ci me lança un regard entendu.

« Je pense que les Volturi auraient été ravis d'apprendre que vous traîniez toujours avec la même fille humaine et quelque chose comme immortelle. Vous imaginez ce qu'Aro… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Je lui arrachai la tête.

Rien ne fut dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Du regard, je défiai ma famille de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Puisqu'ils gardèrent le silence, je pus rejoindre celle que j'aimais.

Mais rien ne se passa comme je l'imaginais.

D'abord, April prenait un bain en pleurant.

Ensuite, Liz se trouvait sur le perron de sa meilleure amie.

Enfin, Garrett sortait pour la rejoindre, deux verres à la main.

Liz releva des yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle lui sourit doucement et posa la tête sur son épaule en portant un verre à ses lèvres. Sans un mot, Garrett passa un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Je refusais d'en supporter plus !

« Ca lui passera. Elle a eu peur avec cet accident, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas ta faute, Lizzie. » Entendis-je le temps de parcourir les derniers mètres entre nous.

« Liz. » L'appelai-je et elle me regarda approcher en silence.

_L'enfoiré !_

« Dégage, Cullen. Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal comme ça ? » M'attaqua-t-il.

_Sérieux, le mec les entraîne dans la forêt et les laisse se démerder au point que ma sœur est blessée et il se pointe ici ! ?_

« Comment va April ? » Décidai-je de l'ignorer plutôt que de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Elle me déteste. »

Elle avait tenté de contenir le tremblement de sa voix mais je la connaissais.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je me déteste. »

J'allais m'approcher ou du moins dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je la voyais déjà se lever et tirer Garrett à l'intérieur.

« Liz. Attends ! »

Mais elle me ferma la porte au nez.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Derrière la porte, j'entendais les pensées d'April qui se remémorait la frayeur ressentie devant le nouveau-né…Il l'avait bousculée et menacée mais il ne l'avait pas touchée comme on aurait pu le craindre. Il y avait aussi les pensées de Garrett qui s'interrogeait sur l'accident que Liz avait dit avoir eu avec sa meilleure amie. Il remarquait qu'elles étaient plus choquées que blessées physiquement et il commençait à douter de leur explication en m'ayant vu. Quoique Liz ne l'ait pas contredit lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à mon implication directe dans cet accident en forêt…

Je frappai à la porte. Il fallait qu'elle me parle. Je devais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle attendait.

Ils m'ignorèrent.

J'inspirai un grand coup, non par besoin physiologique mais pour m'obliger à penser à autre chose que défoncer la porte.

Elle ne voulait pas me parler tout de suite ? Très bien. J'attendrais.

Je m'assis sur les marches du perron en repensant à ce dont nous devions parler. Non seulement, elle m'avait fermé la porte au nez et je supposais que c'était mêlé à la réaction d'April, mais en plus, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là dans le chalet…

Je me pris à y repenser.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu les choses de cette manière. Certes, je comptais bien la sortir de chez elle et l'amener à ce chalet, même notre dispute ne m'avait pas surpris plus que ça. En revanche, je ne croyais pas parvenir à l'approcher assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Une fois, encore, ça peut passer. Mais deux fois et plus ? !

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. J'avais cédé à la tentation qu'elle était pour moi depuis des décennies et elle avait semblé oublier ma trahison.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, en pleine nuit alors que je me retrouvais sur le perron de sa meilleure amie à l'attendre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Inévitablement, j'entendais les pensées de Garrett en même temps que leurs propos. Liz se confiait à lui, elle lui expliquait notre soirée et même s'il se révélait capable de garder pour lui sa jalousie, il ne s'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait de notre comportement.

« Je sais, Garrett. Mais…Laisse tomber. Je veux juste m'expliquer avec April. »

Je la vis, par ses pensées à lui, lever les yeux vers l'étage. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue humide. Je serrai les poings sur les marches et sentis le bois céder.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit en état. Toi non plus, Liz. Va te reposer. Vous en reparlerez demain en cours. »

Ils regardèrent l'heure en même temps.

« Enfin, tout à l'heure. » Rit-il, doucement.

Liz esquissa un sourire tendu mais acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer »

« Viens. »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

Je fus à la porte à l'instant où ils passaient devant pour aller à l'étage.

« Liz. »

Je l'entendis soupirer alors que Garrett s'arrêtait net, surpris et franchement prêt à se battre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Liz me regarda un long moment.

« Pas ce soir, Edward. Tu sais que je suis en sécurité. »

J'ouvris la bouche encore pour répondre mais la porte se referma sur un « Je suis désolée » bas et plein de tristesse.

« Moi aussi, Liz. »

Je posai la paume à plat sur la porte. J'aurais pu la défoncer et emmener Liz sur mon épaule pour la contraindre à ne pas faire ce que je sentais qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne voulais pas me la mettre à dos définitivement.

J'avais eu une soirée.

Il me faudrait m'en contenter pour l'instant.

**POV Liz**

Le réveil fut irréaliste.

Comme après un cauchemar. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était le pire cauchemar que j'aie pu faire de toute ma vie. Peut-être même de toutes mes vies !

Et malgré l'interlude avec Edward…Nous avions enfin fait l'amour !... Tout avait dérapé. Et j'avais failli perdre ma meilleure amie.

J'ouvris les yeux pour me souvenir que je dormais dans le lit de Garrett. Il était sur la banquette dans le coin de sa chambre, bien sûr ! Et je m'aperçus de l'heure.

Nous étions bien plus qu'en retard, April et moi, pour les cours.

Je refermai les yeux et m'enfonçai dans mon oreiller.

« Dis, tu veux un petit déj ? » Entendis-je du coin de la chambre.

Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés.

Bon sang qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais couché pour ma première fois avec Edward la veille et je me réveillais avec un autre garçon que lui ! Comment pouvais-je encore penser à me regarder dans un miroir ? !

Avant que je réponde, mon estomac émit un son sans équivoque. Garrett ricana. Il se leva et m'observa, emmitouflée sous la couette.

« Par contre, tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te l'amener dans mon pieu ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ba tiens ! Tu joues au chevalier servant quand ça te chante, toi ! »

« Jamais dit que j'en étais un ! » Affirma-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Et je veux des œufs brouillés ! » Exigeai-je.

« J'aurais jamais dû te proposer… » Il s'interrompit et j'entendis un timide 'bonjour'.

Je sortis du lit plus vite que je m'en pensais capable et me retrouvai sur le seuil de la porte de Garrett en une seconde.

« April, je… »

« Café. Discussion. Dodo. »Prévint-elle en me pointant du doigt.

« J'accepte ! » Souris-je en suivant frère et sœur au rez-de-chaussée.

« Moi qui craignais de vous laisser seules ! »

« Garrett ! » Grogna April en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il ricana et entra en premier dans la cuisine.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis April me rappeler d'un signe l'ordre d'action qu'elle avait exigé. Je retins mes questions. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table pendant que Garrett s'occupait des assiettes.

Nous n'échangeâmes que peu de mots le temps d'avaler nos petits déjeuners puis Garrett annonça qu'il allait en cours.

« Vous n'allez pas vous entretuer, c'est bon ? »

« Merci, Garrett. »

Je me levai et passai les bras autour de son cou. Il me serra contre lui.

« Quand tu veux, Lizziette. » Affirma-t-il en utilisant encore un de mes surnoms.

« Va-t-en avant qu'elle décide de te donner d'autres petits noms. » Exigea sa sœur.

Il lui lança un baiser de la main et quitta la pièce. Je me rassis et nous écoutâmes les bruits de ses pas dans la maison jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque à son départ.

Nous nous regardâmes en même temps et je sentis la tension que Garrett était parvenu à atténuer par sa présence reprendre le dessus.

Finalement, j'osai rompre le silence.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai longtemps attendu pour être sûre que tout était bien fini. » Avoua-t-elle en commençant la vaisselle.

« Je sais, je comprends. »

J'attrapai un torchon et attendis qu'elle repose les premiers couverts mouillés.

« Tu as dormi avec Garrett ? »

Du coin de l'œil elle observa ma réaction.

« Dans son lit, oui, mais il était sur la couchette, lui. »Me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

Elle garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, le temps de finir de rincer un bol.

« Comment tu as su qu'il…m'avait trouvée ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur le bord de l'évier.

Je détournai le regard en repensant aux circonstances.

« Liz. Ce type te cherchait mais quand il ne t'a pas trouvée, c'est ici, qu'il est venu. Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu su où me trouver finalement ? »

Ses questions étaient légitimes, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable d'y répondre.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai à ma suite dans le salon. Nous nous assîmes et je la regardai dans les yeux.

« Edward et sa famille ont su que ces vampires venaient pour moi. Ils ont tout fait pour les retrouver et Edward…Il est venu dans ma chambre pour m'emmener en sécurité. » C'était très édulcoré mais je me doutais qu'elle aurait des questions et je ne voulais pas tout dire d'un seul coup.

Ça me paraissait tellement horrible d'avoir agi ainsi !

« Tu me caches quoi, Liz ? Comment ça, il t'a emmenée en sécurité ! ? »

« Dans un chalet près des lacs. »

Elle m'étudia bien trop à mon goût et je sentis le moment où la dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place dans sa tête.

« Vous l'avez fait ! Liz, tu as couché avec lui alors que… »

Elle secoua la tête et je réalisai qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit déjà assise. Je gardai les yeux posés sur le haut de la cheminée.

« Liz…Bon sang, j'ai envie de te demander tous les détails et en même temps de te dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu as couché avec Edward alors que j'étais en danger à cause de celui qui te cherchait toi ! »

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à moitié surprise, je sentis les bras d'April venir me soutenir. Nous nous enlaçâmes un moment alors que je pleurais en m'excusant et me flagellant. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

« April, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'ai eu peur, je l'ai suivi…Je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils aient pu te voir, je te le jure ! Et quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais passé la journée avec Cathy et toi, j'ai… Bon sang, j'ai prévenu Edward et Alice et Jazz sont partis immédiatement à ta recherche. Je suis désolée ! » Assurai-je entre deux sanglots.

« Et moi…J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et que tu ne puisses pas venir… » Elle pleurait aussi et je savais que si Garrett avait été là, il se serait bien fichu de nous.

« Je croyais que tu me détestais quand tu n'as pas voulu me parler. » Avouai-je.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Liz, j'ai vraiment flippé…Les vampires, c'est pas aussi cool que je le pensais. » Elle tenta un sourire en s'essuyant les joues.

J'entendis la pointe de terreur mêlée au sarcasme. Je grimaçai et ne pus qu'acquiescer.

« Les Cullen sont spéciaux. »

Un nouveau silence plana au-dessus de nos têtes alors que le téléphone sonnait. Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris puis elle alla décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« … »

Elle me lança un regard embêté.

« Oh oui Liz est ici. Nous avons passé une mauvaise nuit. »

« … »

« Oh je ne suis pas sûre qu'on y aille aujourd'hui. »

« … »

« Bien sûr que nous pourrons rattraper ces cours. »

« … »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Courtney. Liz va bientôt rentrer. »

Je grimaçai mais je savais qu'il le fallait.

April raccrocha et nous restâmes debout à nous observer.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour Edward ? » Hésita-t-elle.

« Il faut que je lui parle, hier, je n'ai pas pu, je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais l'impression de te perdre alors je l'ai ignoré. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je m'approchai et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, April. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir abandonnée au profit…Au profit d'un garçon que j'avais juré de faire souffrir. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais je secouai la tête pour lui dire de ne rien faire.

« Je vais rentrer avant que Courtney appelle la police. Mais, April…S'il-te-plait… »

Elle regarda ailleurs. Je cessai de respirer, inquiète de sa décision.

« Liz, j'ai…Accepté ta réincarnation, tu le sais, je t'aime comme ma sœur, tu…Mais je ne pourrai pas faire semblant avec …Eux. »

Je comprenais. Elle avait été enlevée et malmenée par un vampire. Comment pourrait-elle en côtoyer d'autres, l'air de rien ? Même si nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, April et moi n'avions pas le même besoin de vivre auprès de vampires pour se sentir vivre tout simplement.

« Liz, je ne veux pas t'obliger à choisir…Je connais tes sentiments pour lui et depuis le temps… »

« Je me déteste, April. Je crois qu'une partie de moi regrette ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Edward. »

« Mais… »

« Ca s'est peut-être passé trop vite, ou alors…Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et surtout d'en parler avec Edward. April, tu es ma meilleure amie, comme ma sœur. Donne-moi juste quelques jours pour me retourner, d'accord ? »

« Je te connais depuis toujours, Liz. D'accord. On peut faire ça. »

Je souris en réponse au sien, timide.

Et puis je partis à mon tour. Avant cela, j'enfilai quand même un long gilet appartenant à ma meilleure amie pour couvrir ma tenue et récupérai mon téléphone-et les trois messages inquiets de Cathy-. En chemin, je réalisai qu'il allait me falloir une excuse pour revenir dans cet état et surtout donner des explications plausibles à Cathy. Meilleures, je l'espérais que celle d'un accident en forêt pendant une sortie avec la famille Cullen qui aurait causé mon besoin d'espace face à Edward et la distance froide entre April et moi... Avant cela, toutefois, je devais parler avec Edward.

En y pensant, je sus qu'il serait déjà là à m'attendre**,** grâce aux visions d'Alice.

Courtney m'attendait sur le perron et lorsqu'elle vit ma tenue, elle accourut, les bras tendus.

« Liz ! Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu restais chez April ! Et pourquoi rentres-tu encore en pyjama ? »

« Maman ! »

Je posai les mains sur ses épaules et la forçai à se taire. Elle inspira à fond et attendit.

« C'est compliqué. J'ai…J'étais déjà au lit lorsqu'April m'a appelée, elle voulait parler. Je suis partie comme ça, sans réfléchir. »

« Tu es partie sans prévenir ! »

« Il était tard. Je me suis dit que je t'appellerai ce matin. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. » Insista-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentant, au fond de moi, la présence d'Edward. Je m'empêchai de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me concentrer sur ma mère.

« J'allais le faire mais tu as été plus rapide que moi. Avec April on finissait notre petit déjeuner, tu sais comment je suis au réveil… » Souris-je pour la rassurer.

Elle garda le silence semblant soupeser mes propos. D'un geste tendre elle remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Je sais oui, tu détestes qu'on te parle. Ne me refais jamais ça, quand même, d'accord ? »

« Promis ! » Je l'embrassai sur la joue, elle passa une main derrière ma nuque.

J'acceptai son câlin en réalisant qu'elle en avait besoin. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'écartai pour la regarder.

« Que se passe-t-il maman ? »

Elle fronça elle aussi les sourcils et m'étudia avec attention. Un doigt sur ma joue, elle semblait réfléchir.

« Je suis simplement contente que tu sois là. Je me suis inquiétée pour ma petite fille. » Dit-elle, l'air ailleurs.

J'eus un moment de panique en l'entendant parler ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait même pas se douter que la veille, j'avais perdu ma virginité. C'était impossible !

Avant que j'aie le temps de penser autre chose, elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

« Ton père et moi avons décidé que tu étais punie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Liz, tu as découché sans prévenir et tu sèches les cours. C'est la goutte d'eau, ma chérie. Ton père n'en peut plus et nous nous inquiétons trop. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! »

« Liz, tu es punie. Tu reviendras immédiatement à la maison après les cours. Tu pourras toujours voir April et Cathy, mais seulement à la maison. »

« Maman ! C'est de l'incarcération ! » Me plaignis-je.

« Peut-être, mais ton père et moi sommes les seuls à décider, ici. »

Je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée mais elle se pliait aux exigences de mon père.

« Je prouverai à papa qu'il peut me faire confiance… Je suis punie jusqu'à quand ? »

« Dès que nous jugerons que tu te comportes mieux. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se détournait lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa.

« Va te doucher et t'habiller pour potasser les cours que tu aurais dû avoir aujourd'hui. Et…Liz, tu ne peux plus voir de garçons non plus. »

J'étais bouche bée, mais que pouvais-je dire ?

J'acquiesçai en ruminant quand même.

« Je monte. » Annonçai-je en l'entendant s'affairer dans la cuisine.

A ma porte, j'hésitai à continuer. Je LE sentais derrière, à m'attendre. Courtney lâcha une injure au rez-de-chaussée, me ramenant à la réalité. Je ne pouvais décemment pas passer la journée ici !

J'ouvris et refermai en une seconde. Je m'y appuyai et cherchai Edward. Il était assis sur mon fauteuil de bureau.

Nos regards se croisèrent dans le silence.

« Je demande un moment 'humain'. » Murmurai-je en attrapant de quoi m'habiller.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et il ne fit pas un geste pour me retenir. Une fois dans la salle de bain, sous le jet de la douche, je réalisai à quel point j'étais engourdie et surtout, je repérai des bleus sur mes épaules, mes poignets et mes hanches. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

C'était raté pour dissimuler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre Edward et moi.

D'un air absent, je passai les doigts sur les marques. Je ne savais même pas à quel moment elles avaient vraiment été faites…Je n'avais pas senti de douleur…

En me passant la langue sur les lèvres, je sentis un goût salé et j'eus un instant de doute avant de comprendre que je pleurais. Posant une main contre le mur, je réalisai que je craquais. C'était le contrecoup. Entre mes sentiments contradictoires envers Edward pendant des semaines, la panique qui m'avait parcourue lorsqu'il avait expliqué la présence de ces vampires et puis notre nuit…J'eus un rire amer. J'avais de bonnes excuses de craquer !

Les épaules secouées de sanglots je restais plus longtemps que nécessaire sous l'eau. Lorsque je sortis enfin, j'étais parvenue à atténuer le rouge de mes yeux.

« Lizzie, je vais faire une course. » M'informa ma mère et je lui lançai un « d'accord » avant de refermer ma porte de chambre.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se fermait. Je m'appuyai contre la mienne.

« Comment va April ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Elle devrait s'en remettre. On a eu peur. »

« Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es partie la rejoindre ? »

Il tentait de comprendre où j'en étais, je le sentais. Je m'assis sur le pied de mon lit.

« Alice se battait, enfin, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, la concernant. April était figée sur une chaise, terrorisée. J'ai eu du mal à la faire bouger. Et puis Esmée et les autres sont arrivés. Esmée m'a aidée à porter April chez elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite de ton côté. Mais Garrett était chez ses parents, il lavait du linge je crois. Il a fallu que je lui raconte un truc pour expliquer l'état dans lequel était April…Et tu es arrivé. »

« Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien et puis, on avait à parler alors… »

« Je sais. » L'interrompis-je en relevant la tête. « A propos de…Enfin, tu sais… »

Il fronça les sourcils et j'imaginais parfaitement sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées. De mon côté, je crois qu'une part de moi était du même avis. Au moins ça m'éviterait d'avoir à formuler à voix haute mes doutes…

« Je…Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur. »

Je triturai mes doigts alors que la tension grimpait d'un cran dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est évident, Edward. »

Je regrettai en partie l'acidité dans ma voix.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Il se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Edward, ça…Ca a été génial, enfin de mon point de vue, bien sûr, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Liz, c'est toi qui l'as demandé ! »

Il se retourna et je vis la douleur intense dans ses yeux.

Je baissai la tête.

« Je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre, Edward, j'ai…J'ai couché avec toi alors que j'avais peur ! Je n'ai pas plus pensé à mes amies que ça non plus ! Comment veux-tu que je me regarde dans un miroir ? »

« Alors c'est ça…Je n'ai été qu'un passe-temps, comme Garrett. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Edward, tu sais très bien… »

« Non, justement, je ne sais plus ! Tu as quitté Preston pour venir avec moi et tu as découvert mon erreur avec Tanya. » Je me bouchai les oreilles en posant les mains dessus. Il attrapa mes poignets et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu es partie, Liz, et j'ai accepté ! J'ai même accepté que Garrett te pelote ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Et pourquoi m'as-tu fait l'amour hier soir alors ? Tu aurais pu faire comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Te défiler ! »

Je me débattis et parvins à le repousser.

« Tu sais quoi ? Après tout, on a eu tous les deux ce qu'on voulait ! Toi, tu m'as sautée, et moi j'ai été dépucelée ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui peut nous pousser à rester ensemble maintenant ? ! »

Son regard fit courir, pour la première fois depuis toujours, un frisson de terreur dans mon corps.

« Oh mais non, Liz. Je n'ai pas encore pris tout ce que je voulais ! »

En un mouvement, il fut sur moi et m'obligea à reculer jusqu'à mon bureau. Je n'osai mettre en mot ce que je lisais sur son visage et pourtant lorsqu'il tira sur mon t-shirt, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher. Il me voulait et il allait me prendre.

Il ne m'embrassa ni ne me caressa pas. Il se contenta de nous retirer nos vêtements.

« Réagis Liz, tu criais la dernière fois. »

« T'es qu'un enfoiré ! » Osai-je le défier avant qu'il me pénètre.

Son membre s'immisça au fond de moi, mon dos posé sur le bureau. J'enroulai les bras et les jambes autour de lui le temps que nous nous ajustions. Puis ses coups de reins furent sans pitié. Ses lèvres laissèrent des marques sur mon cou et ma poitrine. Mon souffle n'était pas erratique mais entrecoupé des sanglots que je ne pus retenir plus longtemps lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Contre ma volonté, je sentais l'orgasme monter dans mon corps et je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous en soyons vraiment là.

Que s'était-il vraiment passé pour que notre amour se transforme ainsi en haine réciproque ?

Edward jouit une seconde après moi et même si dans son regard je devinais la lueur d'horreur face à ce qu'il venait de faire, je ne pouvais pas nier la flamme dominante de colère.

Sans un mot, il se retira, ramassa ses vêtements et me laissa glisser le long du meuble. J'entendis à peine le mouvement de la fenêtre lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour sortir.

« Il n'a rien cassé cette fois-ci » fut la pensée que j'eue avant de m'effondrer, la tête sur les genoux.

**Tadam ! **

**Je sais, vous voulez me tuer, mais pensez bien que vous n'aurez jamais la résolution de tous ces mystères et problèmes si vous le faites MDR**

**Le chapitre 16 est déjà en finition. Je le poste dès que ma chère acheroniastyx s'en est occupée (non, je ne te mets pas toute la pression ! Je ne te l'ai pas encore envoyé et j'en ai conscience^^).**

**Bref, comme dirait Pépin…(oui, je sors, et vite !)**

**Bisous et encore merci.**

**Spuffy**


	16. Chapter 16  La suite de ma 17ème année

**Maudite**

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Quel débat ! Je m'y attendais mais en y repensant, j'aime autant vous prévenir que les explications de la réaction d'Edward vont venir bientôt. Mais avant cela, souvenez-vous de son comportement face à Tanya ! Et ici, je remercie ma Demoisel préférée^^**

**Je vous remercie aussi de me laisser le bénéfice du doute en continuant à lire malgré la déception et autres questions qui vous sont venues avec le chapitre précédent.**

**Merci encore à acheroniastyx pour ses conseils (d'ailleurs, si vous avez des réclamations, c'est chez elle qu'il faut aller MDR Non je ne me défile pas, mais elle me guide dans le sadisme encore plus fort que je ne l'étais déjà ^^) et à ma jumelle bien sûr !**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 16- Le reste de ma 17****ème**** année**

**POV Liz**

Noël puis le nouvel an passèrent sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention.

Bien sûr, April, Cathy et le reste de la bandeavaient organisé des soirées pour ces deux événements et d'autres, mais je ne m'étais pas sentie concernée**,** même si mes parents avaient allégé ma punition en voyant que je m'y pliais sans rechigner. Ça avait été comme si mon corps était présent à chacun de ces moments et uniquement lui. Mon esprit, lui…Il était aux abonnés absents depuis ce qu'il s'était passé ce lundi soir-là, à quelques jours des vacances de fin d'année. Le jour où j'avais fait tellement de mal à Edward qu'il m'avait violée et était parti sans demander son reste.

Oui, depuis ce jour, j'étais encore plus bizarre que jamais.

« La météo aujourd'hui. Prévoyez… »J'éteignis la radio et regardai le plafond.

C'était la rentrée. La nouvelle année.

Comment allais-je la gérer ? Il ne me restait que huit mois et dix jours pour être Elizabeth Walter. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire de tout ce temps.

Je tournai entre les draps, espérant que la nouvelle position m'aide à y voir plus clair.

Mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

Je me remémorai plutôt le moment où j'avais expliqué ma discussion-dispute avec Edward à April. Je n'avais rien dit sur la conclusion de ce moment. Seulement qu'Edward et moi n'avions plus rien à nous dire et qu'il était parti en silence. Elle m'avait tenue dans ses bras et je m'étais demandée comment elle pouvait réagir ainsi. Elle aurait dû être ravie de cette séparation, ça lui évitait de supporter leur présence ! Mais elle partageait ma douleur et me demandait pardon.

J'ouvris les yeux sur la pluie, de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre.

April avait raison. Steven aussi.

J'étais dorénavant débarrassée d'un petit copain et ce pour de bon puisque je ne comptais pas sur des retrouvailles avec Edward dans les prochains mois. Je pouvais donc reprendre ma vie comme je la menais à l'époque avant les Cullen ou alors je reprenais celle que Garrett m'avait fait découvrir…Aux souvenirs des maux de tête je réalisai que je préférais la première solution. Même si je pouvais toujours y apporter quelques ajustements.

Et pour cela, il me fallait d'abord sortir du lit.

Je passai dans la salle de bain, saluai mon père qui rassemblait ses affaires pour aller au travail, et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« Alors, quelles sont tes résolutions pour cette année, Liz ? » Demanda Scott alors que je rinçais mon bol.

Je pris le torchon pour l'essuyer et levai les yeux sur lui.

« Les mêmes que l'année dernière, papa. »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de répéter en tentant d'imiter ma voix

« Etre la meilleure de ma classe pour aller à Yale. »

« Exactement. J'ajouterai quand même que je dois te prouver que je suis une fille responsable »

Il me fixa une seconde avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, mais j'attends de voir ça. Bon je file. A ce soir. »

« Bonne journée papa. »

Lorsque le klaxon caractéristique de la voiture d'April se fit entendre, j'étais prête à affronter ma première journée de cours.

« Tu ne devineras jamais quel est le message que Garrett m'a envoyé ! » Me salua April avec un grand sourire.

« Dis-moi ! » L'incitai-je et elle se contenta de me donner son téléphone portable.

Je parcourus rapidement sa boîte de réception, remarquant le nombre hallucinant de messages de la part de Bradley et enfin tombai sur celui de son frère.

« Les frères Cullen menacent tout le monde ! » Lus-je avant de jeter un œil inquiet à ma meilleure amie.

« Ne me demande pas d'explications ! J'ai essayé d'en avoir mais Cathy n'a encore aucune info et Garrett ne répond pas. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? ! »

« Bonne question. »

Je remis son portable sur le tableau de bord et la laissai garer sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. Nous nous observâmes un instant avant de nous motiver mutuellement en nous serrant la main avec un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, je repérai Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, près de la voiture de celle-ci. Et même si je ne voulais pas, je cherchai Edward du regard, sans le trouver. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais April et moi arrivions déjà auprès de Cathy, Steven et Bradley. Preston était plus loin avec une copine de Virginie. Je me demandais à peine s'il avait couché avec elle ou pas encore que je m'interrogeai sur ce que ça faisait d'avoir plusieurs partenaires sexuels dans une même année. Voire même une semaine…

« Alors vous avez su pour Cullen ? » S'excita Steven avant d'être frappé par Cathy à l'épaule.

Il me lança un regard désolé mais l'un des ajustements auxquels je pensais en me levant était de ne nier ma relation avec quiconque. C'était une partie de moi. Et j'allais vivre ces relations et leurs conséquences jusqu'au bout.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Edward ? » Demandai-je en sortant une cigarette de mon jean.

Bon sang depuis combien de temps n'en avais-je pas pris ?

« Il est parti. »

« Non, personne ne l'a revu depuis le dernier cours avant les vacances. » Rectifia Bradley.

« Hum ! C'est ce que je dis, vieux. Il s'est tiré. Perso, je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, il rendait Lizzie trop space pour moi, mais ce n'est que mon avis. »

Pour se faire pardonner il me lança un baiser de la main.

« Ca me va droit au cœur, Steven. » Souris-je. « S'il a décidé de partir, tant mieux pour lui. » Haussai-je les épaules en tirant une dernière fois sur ma clope.

« Amen ! Dis, t'es revenue avec nous ou tu fais seulement acte de présence ? » Hasarda Brad.

« Hey ! » Me défendit April.

« Nouvelle année, nouvelles résolutions. » Affirmai-je en ouvrant la marche vers notre première salle de cours.

Derrière moi, j'entendis les garçons parler de la soirée du nouvel an qui ne s'était terminée que la veille.

« J'ai réussi à glaner des informations de-ci, de-là. » Commença Cathy alors que les filles me prenaient chacune un bras. « Jasper et Emmett ont voulu faire peur aux mecs de l'université à cause de la soirée du 31. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, A. C'est juste qu'ils ont fait en sorte que plus aucun ne vienne à nos soirées. »

« De quoi je me mêle ! Sérieusement, et mon frère s'il veut amener des potes à lui ? »

« Jonathan m'a pelotée le 31 ou le 1er, je ne sais plus. Ils ont toujours été un peu protecteurs avec moi. »

« Sérieux ? ! Lizzie, tu nous en as caché des trucs ! » S'exclama Cathy alors que nous entrions dans la salle.

Le prof nous lança un regard fatigué.

« Et il est bon ? » Elle attrapa mon bras encore plus fort.

« Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment quelque chose, mais comme les Cullen étaient là, et qu'Emmett l'a eu mauvaise, j'imagine que c'est ça. »

« Avec Edward parti, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? » S'étonna Cathy alors que je sentais le regard d'April.

Je haussai les épaules pour signifier que je n'en savais pas plus.

Une minute après que le cours ait commencé, ma voisine fit passer un papier vers moi « Tu crois qu'ils vont essayer de vous remettre ensembles ? ».

Je regardai le message et le second ajustement du matin me revint en tête : passer mes derniers mois à profiter encore plus de mes amies sans m'inquiéter de mon avenir pour leur laisser les meilleurs souvenirs possibles en tête.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire. » Fut ma réponse écrite.

Nos chances à Edward et moi étaient peut-être perdues pour cette vie mais pas pour la prochaine. En attendant, je préférais que les choses se tassent. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi et je comptais l'occuper le plus possible sans que les Cullen n'essayent de me faire revenir dans leur vie

J'espérais qu'ils respecteraient mon choix.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les choses se déroulèrent de la même manière pendant près de deux semaines. J'allais en cours et je voyais toujours les filles jusqu'au moment de rentrer dîner chez moi. Au début, j'avais craint de voir Edward ou Rose débarquer dans ma chambre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ils avaient respecté mon choix…

Mais à exactement huit mois de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, les habitudes que j'avais reprises furent chamboulées le soir où la voiture d'April refusa de démarrer pour nous reconduire chez nous.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

De frustration, ma meilleure amie donna un coup de pied dans le pneu avant gauche.

« Ca ne va pas aider. » Prévins-je.

« Je sais, mais ça défoule ! Mon père m'avait dit que je devais l'amener au contrôle mais je pensais avoir le temps ! »

« Mon père est à la maison, je vais l'appeler. »

« Pff Ok. Je préviens le mien qu'il faut appeler le dépanneur. »

Chacune appuyée à une portière de la voiture, nous appelâmes nos géniteurs. Lorsque je raccrochai avec le mien, il était amusé mais affirmait qu'il arrivait.

« Mon père est vraiment incroy… »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, mais je trouvai Jasper posté devant la voiture. De l'autre côté, April était accrochée à son téléphone.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais, Liz, il faut qu'on parle. ». Dit-il avec douceur et je sentis son pouvoir agir sur la tension qui régnait dans mon corps.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers April, je me rendis compte qu'il travaillait sur elle aussi.

« Mon père vient me chercher, Jazz, désolée. »

« C'est à propos de tout ce que nous avions découvert sur ton passé avant…Tout ça. »

Le regard d'April était inquiet mais elle me faisait confiance.

« Pourquoi veux-tu me dire tout ça maintenant ? »

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver la cause de tes réincarnations, Liz. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Edward, je te le jure. Même si tu nous manques, ce sera ton choix. Mais j'imagine que tu veux connaître un maximum de choses sur toi avant de disparaître à nouveau si nous ne parvenons pas à arrêter le phénomène. »

« De toute façon il faudra que je me souvienne de tout la prochaine fois, alors je ne suis plus à dix-huit ans près. »

Il me regarda avec surprise mais il acquiesça.

« Très bien. Rose dit que ce sont les bougies, April. »

« Hein ? » Fit-elle mais il était déjà parti.

Nous ne pûmes rien dire de plus. Monsieur Levingston arrivait avec le dépanneur et mon père suivait. Les trois hommes discutèrent entre eux, se moquant de l'incapacité des femmes à gérer leur voiture. Je me retins de les prévenir que Rosalie devait en connaître bien plus qu'eux et acceptai d'être reconduite à la maison lorsque Scott me le proposa.

« A demain. » Saluai-je April en la voyant monter dans la voiture paternelle.

Mon père roula quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant que j'arrive ? »

« On se demandait ce qu'on pouvait faire en vous attendant. »

« Vous aviez vraiment l'air en grande concentration. Ça doit être beau à voir lorsque vous réfléchissez sur vos devoirs. »

« Papa ! »

Il rit et nous parvînmes enfin à la maison. J'allais ouvrir ma portière lorsque la voix de mon père me retint.

« Lizzie, nous devons parler. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était le jour ou quoi ?

« Que se passe-t-il, papa ? »

« Justement, Lizzie, c'est la question que j'allais te poser. »

Je me forçai à rire.

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, papa. Je te jure que je suis revenue dans le droit chemin et… »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu étais renfermée ces dernières semaines ? Ecoute, tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, enfin, c'est ce qu'affirme ta mère et je lui fais confiance, mais tu as été si bouleversée, comme si tu avais subi quelque chose et que tu n'arrivais pas à t'en remettre…Je t'en parle maintenant parce que tu avais une tête vraiment bizarre lorsque je suis arrivé alors… »

« Papa, je pense que c'était la fatigue et puis j'ai réalisé mes erreurs depuis Halloween. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue en espérant avoir passé le test avec mention.

« Tu me le dirais si on t'avait fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était si sérieuse que je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Non, on ne m'avait pas fait de mal. Enfin, je l'avais mérité. En revanche, j'allais en faire à ceux que j'aimais dans les prochains mois.

« Promis. Je te le dirais. » Réussis-je à dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Rentrons avant que ta mère se demande ce qu'on fabrique. » Répondit-il à moitié convaincu.

J'acquiesçai en silence et le suivis à l'intérieur. Ma mère était effectivement dans l'entrée avec des questions plein les yeux. Mon père l'embrassa pour la saluer et précisa qu'il devait encore régler une affaire avant de nous rejoindre.

« Papa. » L'appelai-je alors qu'il montait à son bureau. « Merci d'être venu me chercher. »

« Je n'allais pas laisser ma petite fille rentrer à pieds, quand même ! » Sourit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. En théorie, j'aurais pu. Certes, j'en aurais eu pour un moment parce que ce n'était pas la porte à côté, mais bon…

« Comment s'est passée la reprise ? »

Je me tournai vers ma mère.

« Le prof d'histoire européenne nous a donné un dossier à présenter dans deux semaines et on a deux nouveaux romans à lire en littérature. »

Elle sourit.

« Une rentrée banale dans un lycée banal. »

« Et bah je n'aime pas ces rentrées-là ! »

Elle rit et me laissa monter à ma chambre. Je déposai mon sac contre mon bureau et m'assis contre la tête de lit, les yeux fermés. Lasse, j'étirai le bras jusqu'à mon radioréveil et le cherchai la fréquence de mes ondes préférées. La musique pop-rock envahit ma chambre en m'empêchant ainsi de revoir et ressentir le moment où Edward m'avait laissée seule dans cette pièce pour la dernière fois.

Mes nouvelles résolutions étaient belles, mais il fallait encore gérer le fait de me trouver dans cette pièce avec les souvenirs qui m'envahissaient. Alors que je sentais les larmes affluer à mes paupières, une autre scène se dessina dans ma mémoire.

OoOoO

La musique sur la place principale résonnait entre les rues étroites et chacun de nous jetait des œillades par-dessus son épaule. Nous n'étions pas inquiets, même si nous savions que les parents allaient vite se rendre compte de notre départ.

Nous devions nous éloigner au maximum avant.

Nous riions tous au plaisir d'avoir échappé à la vigilance de tous ces adultes. Et en pensant cela, je savais que j'en étais une aussi. Après tout, nous étions là pour fêter d'abord mes dix-huit ans ! Même si cela coïncidait avec la fête du village. Comme tous les ans ici, le quartier et ses environs se réunissaient. Les adultes discutaient d'on ne savait quoi pendant que les plus jeunes inventaient toujours de nouveaux jeux. Les jeunes adultes comme nous tentaient de s'éloigner.

Nous parvînmes à la fontaine à l'autre bout de la ville et nous nous installâmes autour, relevant nos jupons et retirant nos chaussures pour tremper les pieds dans l'eau fraîche et nécessaire avec cette chaleur.

Nous riions encore, nous nous éclaboussions même c'était notre habitude depuis des années.

Nous avions tous à peu près le même âge. Non en fait, à présent, nous avions le même âge puisque j'avais dix-huit ans, comme eux tous.

Et depuis que nous nous connaissions, presque depuis que nos mères étaient tombées enceinte en même temps, nous jouions, discutions, faisions des projets ensemble.

L'un des garçons se mit à frapper en l'air comme sur une batterie, un autre marqua le rythme en frappant doucement le bord en marbre de la fontaine. Nous autres frappions des mains, nous laissant emporter par la musique qui naissait de nos mouvements.

Soudain ma voisine se figea.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Non, j'ai rien entendu. »

Nous échangeâmes des regards étonnés mais j'imagine que puisque nous étions plusieurs, nous ne craignions rien et ne nous focalisâmes pas sur l'impression d'être épiés qu'avait notre amie.

Et pourtant, peut-être aurions-nous dû…

Il se faisait vraiment tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue, lorsque nous reprîmes notre chemin. Nous dansions encore à moitié dans les rues, pieds nus pour la plupart lorsque la lame brilla à la lumière de la Lune.

Je crois que personne ne vit réellement ce qu'il se passa jusqu'à ce que je sente le poignard percer ma peau et s'enfoncer dans mon flanc pour m'arracher le souffle.

« Ca lui apprendra. » Murmura la voix de l'homme dans mon oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Je m'affaissai à genoux, une main sur le flanc.

« Non ! » Cria quelqu'un et je vis un corps s'effondrer à mes côtés, les yeux vitreux.

Il y eut des cris et puis des bruits de chute.

Ma tête toucha en dernier le sol que je voyais approcher comme au ralenti.

J'étouffai et à chaque fois que je sentais l'air entrer dans mes poumons, je sentais aussi ma vie m'échapper.

Je venais juste de fêter mes dix-huit ans.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Et ça faisait mal.

Très mal.

OoOoO

Je rouvris les yeux en sursaut, la main sur mon flanc, à l'emplacement exact où j'avais senti le couteau pénétrer ma peau.

Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées sur mes joues. Ma respiration était coupée.

« Ca lui apprendra. » Répétai-je en écoutant les sonorités étrangères. « C'est… »

Je me tournai vers la table de chevet et attrapai mon portable. On répondit immédiatement. Il n'y avait ni bruits ni respiration mais je savais que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai avant de poser ma question.

« Liz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! » Demanda Esmée avec sa voix douce.

Je pris une autre inspiration et parlai enfin.

« Ca lui apprendra. C'est…C'est ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'il m'a tuée. »

Il y eut un déplacement d'air dans le combiné et je reconnus la voix de Carlisle dès son premier mot.

« C'est du français, Liz. »*****

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Une main sur la bouche, j'étouffai le suivant. Mes parents étaient à côté. Je ne pouvais pas les inquiéter.

« Je…Je crois. Carlisle, ma première vie… »

« Jasper et Rosalie viennent te voir, Liz. Tu leur dis tout ce dont tu te souviens et nous nous chargeons du reste. »

Je posai la tête contre le mur.

« Merci. »

Un autre bruissement d'air et Esmée reprit le combiné.

« Liz. Tu peux compter sur nous. »

Je souris doucement.

« Je sais. »

« A table ! » Lança Courtney du rez-de-chaussée.

« Je ne peux pas louper le repas, mais après…Je me débrouille pour rejoindre Jazz et Rose, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. Alice aura une vision et te les enverra lorsque tu seras prête. »

Je la remerciai à nouveau, raccrochai et allai dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir avant d'être vue ainsi par mes parents. A mon reflet dans le miroir je sus que cette fois je ne pourrais pas leur cacher mes émotions. J'espérais juste qu'ils me laisseraient choisir le moment des explications.

Je descendis après le second appel et réalisai que mon père en faisait autant.

« Ca me rassure qu'on soit tous les deux en retard. » Murmura-t-il en me laissant lui passer devant.

« On peut dire qu'on n'a entendu que son dernier appel. » Répondis-je sur le même ton, autant pour entrer dans son jeu que pour mieux contrôler ma voix.

« Ca me va. » Sourit-il en fronçant quand même un peu les sourcils.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

Au coin de la cuisine, nous fûmes coincés par ma mère, les poings sur les hanches. Nous nous arrêtâmes en nous regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Dites-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre. » Gronda-t-elle, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Trésor, tu sais bien qu'on plaisante ! » Tenta mon père en s'approchant, les bras écartés.

« Ah oui ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu encourages notre fille à me mentir ! » Fit-elle en tapant sur ses bras.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, les mains devant lui, en signe de reddition.

« Je plaide coupable, madame Walter ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'apprêtai à m'installer à table, mais les gros yeux de ma mère m'arrêtèrent. Derrière elle, mon père bougea les lèvres sur un lâche « Débrouilles-toi ».

« Maman, j'étais au téléphone la première fois que tu as appelé. Il m'a fallu raccrocher. »

Elle soupesa mes paroles puis acquiesça.

« C'est ce qui t'a fait pleurer ? »

« Maman ! » Grimaçai-je.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas. » Me prévint-elle en me pointant du doigt, tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entraîner vers la table.

Je sentis le regard inquisiteur de mon père, mais ne pus le regarder en face. Je m'en doutais de toute façon !

Le repas se passa tout de même relativement bien. Mes parents papotèrent un moment de leur travail puis mon père expliqua notre arrivée commune après mes cours.

« J'imagine que vous allez avoir besoin de ma voiture. » Conclut ma mère en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Si tu veux bien me la prêter. Je ne suis pas sûre que la voiture soit réparée demain matin. » Confirmai-je.

« Nous partirons ensemble demain matin » Affirma mon père en se levant pour préparer la tisane que ma mère prenait toujours.

« Merci. »

Je me levai à mon tour et aidai ma mère à débarrasser. Je la vis m'étudier alors que j'essuyai la vaisselle, mon père faisant semblant de s'occuper à côté. Je savais qu'ils attendaient que je commence. Mais que dire ? Quelque chose de crédible qui ne les informe pas de ma malédiction…

Je posai le torchon à sa place, étendu, et me tournai vers eux.

« Je crois que je suis malade. »

« Ah bon ? » Hésita ma mère.

Je hochai la tête.

« J'ai eu une migraine tout à l'heure et…Mal au ventre. »

« Avant ou après le coup de fil ? »

« Un peu avant. »

« Au point d'en pleurer ? »

« Papa, j'ai eu vraiment mal ! J'étais au téléphone avec Carlisle Cullen pour avoir son avis. Les crampes étaient douloureuses. » Assurai-je en regardant ma mère.

« Tu n'as pas appelé le médecin ? »

« Il est médecin, p'pa. Et puis…La dernière fois que j'étais chez eux avec Edward, il m'est arrivé presque la même chose, alors c'est plus facile plutôt que tout réexpliquer. »

« Mais tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu serais restée couchée ! »

« Non, je voulais manger à table, tu sais que c'est plus simple. »

Je m'embourbais. C'était affreux. Quand cesserait-elle de me regarder ainsi ?

« File te coucher. » Indiqua-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers l'étage.

« Je vais prendre une douche avant, mais oui, j'y vais. Il y a encore cours demain. »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, fis de même avec mon père qui me retint par les épaules pour étudier mon regard.

« Reposes-toi. » Conseilla-t-il et je m'éclipsai dès qu'il me libéra.

**POV Rosalie**

Jasper m'avait prévenue que Liz n'était pas bien mais je ne pensais pas la voir aussi pâle. Plus pâle que d'ordinaire du moins.

« Tu as trouvé une excuse ? » Demandai-je en marchant vers elle comme elle nous rejoignait.

« Ca ira. J'ai un peu de temps. » Elle regarda tristement vers Jasper avant de se tourner vers moi. « Alors ce sont les bougies ? »

« Quoi ? Oh ! Oui. »

« Ce n'était pas un coup monté pour vous assurer que Jasper pourrait nous approcher ? » Soupçonna-t-elle.

« Non, Liz. C'est promis. »

Elle hocha la tête et trouva à s'asseoir.

« Tu as dit que tu avais des choses à m'apprendre. » Commença-t-elle en levant les yeux sur mon 'frère'.

« En fait, j'ai ça à te donner. »

Il tendit deux carnets à Liz et attendit qu'elle les observe puis les prenne avec hésitation.

« Mes journaux… »

« Paul me les a laissés avant que vous arriviez avec Edward. »

Elle hocha encore la tête, déjà perdue dans la lecture de quelques lignes.

« Je me souviens de ces carnets. Paul me les avait offerts à mes dix-sept ans. Danny s'est moqué de moi. Il ne pensait pas que je pourrai les remplir mais les dernières semaines, lorsque mes souvenirs sont apparus, j'ai…Oui j'ai rempli toutes les pages du second. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Nous ne les avons pas lus. »

« Vous avez résisté ? » Sourit-elle, reconnaissante.

« C'étaient tes journaux intimes, Liz. » Se justifia-t-il.

Je m'assis près d'elle et nous attendîmes qu'elle soit prête à parler.

« Qui était mon vrai père ? »

Après le récit de Jasper sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Paul, le grand frère de Victoria, je savais de quoi elle parlait.

« L'unique amant de ta mère. Il y a eu un début de procédure pour la séparation de Lionel et Ambre Linch mais les choses se sont arrêtées sans explications. »

Liz frissonna près de moi et je m'écartai pour lui éviter ma fraîcheur.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout, Jasper. » Affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

« L'amant d'Ambre est mort peu avant l'arrêt des procédures. »

« Tu veux dire…Qui a lancé la procédure ? »

« Ambre. »

Liz prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre du choc.

« Elle…Elle voulait quitter Lionel pour son amant et Lionel l'a su. Il l'a fait tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Lionel et Ambre étant morts depuis longtemps, je crois qu'on ne saura jamais vraiment. »

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Voici une photographie retrouvée dans les effets personnels d'Ambre. »

Liz prit le document avec une main tremblante. En même temps qu'elle, je découvris le visage de son père. Il avait les yeux marron et son nez pouvait s'approcher de celui de Liz. Elle avait pris beaucoup de lui en fait. Elle retourna le papier et lut à voix haute le nom de l'homme qui accompagnait sa mère avec un sourire.

« Patrick Brumsley. »

« Ca ira ? » M'inquiétai-je en la voyant blanchir.

« Je ne sais pas, Rose. Je savais au fond de moi que je n'étais pas comme mes frères. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Et puis, je sais aussi pourquoi Lionel me traitait comme il l'a fait. »

« Ca te fait donc quatre vies en comptant celle d'aujourd'hui. »

Liz acquiesça. Je comptais rapidement. Virginie Nighton, Victoria Linch, Isabella Swan et Elizabeth Walter.

« Plus une. » Dis-je en surveillant la réaction de Liz.

Après tout, nous étions là pour ça.

« Tu veux bien nous décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Jasper s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'était mon anniversaire. On fêtait mes dix-huit ans avec les jeunes du quartier. En même temps, c'était la fête du village. On s'est éloignés des parents et on s'est installés à notre lieu habituel. Cette magnifique fontaine si grande qu'on pouvait presque y nager. La nuit finissait lorsque ça s'est passé. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées marquaient sa frayeur et je la sentis se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Jasper étira un bras vers ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. D'abord surprise, elle accepta son étreinte.

« Ca ira. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, Liz. »

Elle eut un rire jaune et mon 'frère' croisa mon regard.

« Tu sais bien que je vais disparaître encore et…Je vais sentir le poignard, Jazz. Comme toujours. »

« On va arrêter ça Liz. » Intervins-je en posant la main dans son dos.

Liz se redressa en s'essuyant les joues.

« Peut-être qu'on n'y peut rien, Rose. Et puis…Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…Il vaudrait mieux que j'oublie tout. Qu'on puisse tous oublier. »

« Tu as tort. » La voix de Jasper résonna presque autour de nous tellement il était sérieux.

Liz tourna la tête vers lui et sembla hypnotisée.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens mais je sais aussi ce que toute ma famille ressent. Les choses ont été difficiles mais nous avons tous besoin d'être ensemble. Tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu as fait en t'intégrant ainsi dans cette famille. Sinon, pourquoi ne serions-nous pas partis avec Edward ? »

« Jazz ! » L'accusai-je mais Liz me fit signe de me taire.

Ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre comme pour vérifier lequel des deux était le plus fort.

« Il va revenir ? »

« Oui. Alice me l'a assuré. Il a juste besoin de faire le point. »

« Où est-il ? »

Je me retins de poser la question qui nous venait à chaque fois que nous repensions au départ d'Edward, l'odeur de Liz sur lui.

« Il s'est isolé. Alice dit qu'il est en route pour rentrer. »

« D'accord. »

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Edward parte comme ça et Liz soit déstabilisée qu'elle en était profondément blessée ? !

« L'homme est arrivé de nulle part et m'a poignardée. »

Je réfléchissais tant à ma question que je fus surprise d'entendre les propos de Liz.

« C'est là qu'il t'a parlé ? »

« Oui. Il a dit : « ça lui apprendra » Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. »

« Et en français ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu aurais donc vécu en France ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Jasper. Je n'ai rien reconnu et puis il faisait sombre. »

« Tu pourrais décrire ta tenue ou celle des autres ? » Questionnai-je en pensant déjà aux indices que nous avions pu tirer de ses précédents croquis.

« Peut-être oui. Je n'en sais rien. Rose, j'ai été tellement surprise que je n'y ai même pas pensé mais… »

« Liz, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous donnes ça tout de suite. C'est juste une question comme ça. Après tout, ça pourrait nous aider mais si c'est trop traumatisant… »

« Non, le dessin c'est comme l'écriture, ça me permet de prendre du recul. De ne pas devenir folle non plus. »

« Tu as vu le visage de cet homme ? » Intervint Jasper après un instant de réflexion.

Liz frissonna encore mais cette fois je savais que ce n'était pas notre température corporelle qui le lui causait.

« On pourra sûrement faire sans. » Grondai-je en direction de mon 'frère'.

Bon sang, il maîtrisait l'empathie et il était incapable de réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ça ? !

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Liz, ne t'inflige pas ça. » Prévins-je.

« Ca nous aiderait autant que les tenues ! » Défendit Jasper.

« Elle ne pourra pas, Jazz, tu imagines le traumatisme ! »

« Stop. » Fit-elle en se levant pour nous regarder tour à tour. « Je veux que vous ayez un maximum d'informations pour que tout cela s'arrête. » Jazz fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle l'arrêta. « Je sais, tout à l'heure je disais que ça pouvait continuer, que ça m'arrangeait…Mais tu as raison, Jasper. Je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer ! On m'a tuée ! Je n'ai pas simplement disparu sans laisser quoi que ce soit derrière moi. Il y avait mes amis, Rose. Mes amis de toujours, qui sont morts avec moi. Bon sang, si ça se trouve, ils se réincarnent aussi ! Nous pourrions même…Je ne sais pas ! Former le club des réincarnateurs ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

« Ce mot-là n'existe pas. » Fit remarquer Jasper avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je rêvais de le lui faire avaler !

« On s'en fout, Jazz ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais tu étais tellement énervée qu'il fallait faire retomber la tension. » Se justifia-t-il en se levant aussi.

Liz leva les yeux au ciel mais je sentais aussi qu'elle s'apaisait.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Tu sais bien que je ferai tout pour ça. En attendant, je veux que tu ailles te coucher. Tu es à fleur de peau et c'est mauvais pour toi. »

Je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux comme pour s'imposer le calme.

« Nous nous chargeons de trouver ce qu'on peut en France sur toi. De ton côté, dessine ce dont tu te souviens. » Expliqua-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Si vous avez quelque chose… »

« On te laisse un message. » Continuai-je pour elle.

« Merci. »

Je ne me retins pas de la prendre dans mes bras, appréciant qu'elle me rende mon câlin.

« Fais attention à toi, Liz. »

« Promis. »

Nous nous sourîmes puis elle s'éloigna, ses carnets contre sa poitrine.

Jasper et moi attendîmes de la voir rentrer à pas de loup jusqu'à sa chambre et j'espérais que sa mère ne la surprendrait pas. Je savais que Liz ne pourrait pas supporter les inquiétudes de ses parents à son propos alors qu'elle s'inquiétait elle-même pour eux et leur avenir après la disparition qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir arrêter.

« Elle a peur. »Murmura-t-il en ouvrant la marche vers la villa.

« C'est compréhensible. »

« Edward lui fait réellement du bien, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Jazz. Mais j'aimerais surtout découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. »

Il me jeta un regard de biais.

« Jazz, tu sais quelque chose ? » J'attrapai son bras tout en suivant l'accélération qu'il faisait.

« Il se sentait plus que coupable en rentrant de chez elle. »

« Comment ça coupable ? » Son regard éloquent m'affirma qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la question. « Oh non ! »

« Je n'ai aucune preuve et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparlera jamais tel que je les connais, mais sa culpabilité était trop forte pour une simple dispute. »

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers l'endroit d'où nous venions déjà à des kilomètres de là.

« Elle n'a rien dit. Rien laissé paraître. »

« Elle s'en remettra, Rose. Je crois juste qu'elle s'inquiète des conséquences de ce que cela pourra avoir sur eux plus tard. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, Jasper. Il faut qu'on trouve les raisons de tout cela. Ils ont trop souffert tous les deux. »

Il ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ?

Nous rentrâmes en silence chacun dans nos pensées. Mais à peine sur le perron, Alice et Emmett nous bombardèrent de questions. Le pouvoir de Jasper s'étendit dans l'atmosphère et les força au calme relatif malgré leurs regards outrés de ce qu'il osait faire.

« Laissez-nous au moins rentrer. » Se justifia-t-il.

Une fois dans le salon où Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoignirent, Jasper entreprit de résumer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Attends, elle aurait vécu en France sa première vie et toutes les autres aux Etats-Unis ? » Commenta Emmett lorsqu'il se tut.

« Rien ne nous dit que sa première vie ait été avant celle de Virginie, Em, même si j'aurais été tenté de le croire il y a encore peu. Je fais avec ce qu'elle nous donne en revanche. »

« Et si on ne s'arrêtait pas à la France seule ? » Proposai-je.

« Tu veux dire s'intéresser à tous les locuteurs français au monde ? » Soupçonna Carlisle.

« Après tout, ça pourrait nous permettre d'aller plus vite. »

Jasper réfléchit et acquiesça.

« Liz doit nous faire des dessins de ce dont elle se souvient, Alice, tu pourras y jeter un œil comme la dernière fois ? »

« Bien sûr ! Dès qu'elle s'y met, je surveillerai mes visions. Si jamais je vois quelque chose qui nous fera avancer encore… »

« Très bien… »

« Hey ! Euh question débile, mais…Combien de personnes au monde parle français aujourd'hui ? Et à l'époque de l'ancienne Liz ? » Nous interrompit Emmett avec une franche inquiétude.

« L'OIF comptabilise 200 millions de locuteurs français minimum aujourd'hui. »****** Nous informa Esmée.

« Chouette ! » Grimaça mon mari et je passai un bras autour de son cou pour le réconforter.

« On n'a pas le choix si on veut comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Liz et la garder avec nous. » S'exclama Alice.

Personne ne la contredit et nous nous partageâmes le travail. Emmett et moi devions nous intéresser aux affaires de meurtres de jeunes dans les îles françaises, Carlisle et Jasper s'intéressant à la France et le reste de l'Europe. Esmée et Alice reprirent les croquis que Liz avait laissés à Carlisle au début de tout ça. Me préparant à travailler le reste de la nuit sur cette affaire, je savais au fond de moi qu'il manquait quelqu'un près de nous pour faire ces recherches.

Par-dessus la table, je croisai le regard plein de visions d'Alice. Lorsqu'elle revint au présent, elle grimaça et je compris le message. Edward était encore trop loin pour nous rejoindre cette fois…

**POV Liz**

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit.

Je n'avais rien fait du tout en fait à part rester sous la couverture à contrôler ma respiration pour me détendre. Cela avait été vain, bien sûr, mais au moins j'avais essayé.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna l'heure de se lever, je regardais depuis longtemps le soleil jouer dans les interstices de mes volets.

« Liz ? » Entendis-je ma mère de l'autre côté de ma porte.

« Je me lève. »

Ma voix était enrouée de fatigue.

« Je peux ? » Continua-t-elle et je l'imaginai poser la main sur la poignée.

Je soupirai un « oui » et la vis entrer dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis dans mon lit au moment où April m'envoyait un message. Je tendis le bras pour le lire.

« Tu viens me chercher ? »

Je répondis par l'affirmative et levai les yeux sur ma mère. Celle-ci était déjà installée sur le pied de mon lit.

« Tu as une tête encore plus affreuse qu'hier, ma chérie. »

Je grimaçai.

« J'ai mal dormi. »

« J'imagine. » Elle me fixa et osa enfin dire ce qu'elle pensait. « Tu te rends compte que ton père et moi n'avons pas été suffisamment idiots pour croire ce que tu nous as dit. »

« Maman. C'est compliqué. »

« Ma chérie, tu as dix-sept ans, tout est compliqué à ton âge. »

Incroyable ! Un peu plus et je pouvais me prendre pour Buffy à mon âge !

Je me repris et quittai mon lit.

« C'est en rapport avec les Cullen ? Chérie, je veux juste m'assurer que… »

« Je vais bien maman. Je ne me suis pas sentie bien hier soir et la migraine a été plus forte lorsque je me suis couchée. »

Je sortis de la pièce avant qu'elle ait le temps de me poser d'autres questions. Je filai dans la salle de bain et fus prête, habillée et sac de cours sur l'épaule, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Mes parents étaient dans le garage. Ma mère récupérait ses affaires pour me laisser sa voiture.

« Je mange un morceau et je pars. » Les prévins-je depuis la porte communicante.

J'entendis un « d'accord » alors que j'ouvrais le réfrigérateur. Mon portable sonna à nouveau. C'était Rosalie qui venait aux nouvelles. Je répondis brièvement que j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit et que je n'avais pas pu encore me poser sur des croquis. Sa réponse fut immédiate.

« Prends ton temps pour traverser ce moment. Si besoin… »

Je souris en sentant son soutien puis reportai mon attention sur mon petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim, mais histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes au cours de la matinée, il me fallait avaler quelque chose. Je trouvai des tartines, du Nutella et du jus de fruits dans les placards et le réfrigérateur. Tout en mâchant, je pensais encore à mes journaux intimes. Ces pages que j'avais noircies et glissées dans mon sac de cours me ramenaient sans cesse au souvenir que j'avais eu la veille avant le diner. Pouvais-je ne serait-ce que l'examiner suffisamment pour dessiner les traits de celui qui m'avait tuée ? Comment allais-je vivre ces prochains mois en ayant son visage dans la tête ?

Et si je ne le faisais pas et que cela nous empêchait de connaître toutes les raisons de ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

« Liz, tu vas être en retard. »

La voix de mon père me sortit de mes pensées. Je rinçai rapidement ce que j'avais utilisé et partis en les saluant.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais mes journaux sur moi et qu'il me fallait les lire. Cela m'aiderait sûrement à savoir ce que je devais faire.

« Demain je récupère ma voiture ! » Assura April en s'installant.

« Génial ! »

« Carrément ! Comment fais-tu pour accepter que je vienne te chercher tous les jours ? Quelle dépendance ! » S'exclama-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture.

Je souris et accélérai pour passer la vitesse.

« Tu as tendance à savoir mener ton petit monde par le bout du nez. » Expliquai-je en guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Pendant qu'elle s'insurgeait et me menaçai des pires sévices, je profitai de son enthousiasme pour oublier mes propres soucis. Après tout, c'était bien ce que je comptais faire avec cette nouvelle année…

Je ne résistai pas à la tentation du premier journal intime lorsque le professeur de sciences mit un film. April se pencha vers moi et déchiffra les premiers mots en même temps que je le faisais.

« Il m'énerve ! Il veut encore que je me coltine Nikolas ! » Elle leva la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. « Qui est Nikolas ? »

« Le mec que l'un de mes pères voulait que je fréquente. Je pense qu'il voulait aussi que je l'épouse. La famille de Nikolas était riche. »

« Beurk ! C'est qui ce 'je' ? »

« Victoria Linch. »

« Vicky. C'est cool, tous tes prénoms pouvaient s'abréger ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Souris-je en reposant les yeux sur les lignes.

Je me souvenais du moment où j'avais écrit ces pages. Lionel avait exigé que je reste une soirée entière avec le fameux Nikolas pour que nous soyons vus ensemble et que les ragots puissent fuser.

« La fille Linch se case enfin !

Elle a un vrai cœur, alors ?

Je vois d'ici les langues de vipères me mettre dans le même panier que leurs propres filles ! Ce que je peux détester cette vie !

Et Arthur qui conforte mon idée de ne pas être réellement un membre de cette famille avec ses idées d'adoption. D'accord, il adore m'en parler depuis que je suis toute petite mais cette fois, enfin, hier soir lorsqu'il me l'a répété, j'ai senti quelque chose changer en moi. Cette impression étrange de vivre par procuration parce que je ne vis pas la vie à laquelle je suis destinée. »

Ces propos faisaient écho en moi. C'était exactement l'impression que j'avais eue avant de rencontrer Edward au lycée l'année dernière et si j'allais plus loin, c'était la même chose pour Virginie et Bella.

Le professeur mit en pause son DVD et scruta chacun de nos visages. Je tentai de paraître déçue de voir le film s'arrêter et il m'ignora pour prendre en défaut Steven. A côté de moi, April souffla de soulagement et je retins un sourire.

« Que pouvons-nous retenir de cet extrait, monsieur Hools quant au développement physique du crustacé ? »

Cette fois je me retins d'exploser de rire. N'avait-il pas fini avec ses cours sur la vie sexuelle des mouches ?

Le pauvre Steven fit une prestation chaotique qui lui valut une heure de colle parce qu'il n'écoutait pas suffisamment…Ce prof était sadique !

Heureusement pour nous, la fin du cours sonna et nous pûmes nous enfuir à toutes jambes vers l'histoire européenne.

« C'est pas juste ! » S'exclama Steven en nous rejoignant dans le couloir. « Tu fais totalement autre chose pendant tout le film et c'est moi qui prends la colle ! »

« Il faut savoir faire croire aux profs que tu es passionné ! Ainsi, ils te laissent tranquilles parce qu'ils savent que tu vas répondre juste. Or, ils veulent toujours prendre à défaut les mauvais élèves pour les ridiculiser. » Expliquai-je très sérieusement.

« Mouais ! Bah tu m'en dois une ! »

« D'accord ! » Ris-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les mecs…Des vrais gamins ! » Renchérit April en m'entraînant dans son sillage.

J'étais bien du même avis.

Le cours d'histoire européenne m'était trop important pour que je m'autorise à lire mon journal intime à nouveau, mais je profitais de l'heure de déjeuner pour m'éclipser sur une table extérieure après avoir mangé.

J'ouvris au hasard et tombai sur le premier passage qui faisait référence à mes souvenirs explicites d'autres vies.

« Ce matin, j'ai cru que je devenais folle.

Je m'habillais lorsque tout changea autour de moi et que je me retrouvai affublée d'une de ces robes à la taille cintrée et à la jupe trop longue qui atteignait le mi-mollet. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la robe était à pois !

Je me suis reculée d'un pas et j'ai retrouvé mon dressing avec les jeans et blouses légères.

Mais dans ma tête, il y a eu ce long cri. Un cri d'horreur qui me fait encore frissonner.

Je relis ces mots et je croise les doigts pour que les garçons ne les lisent pas, sinon ils me traiteront de folle… »

J'étais mal à l'aise en lisant ce passage. Il faisait trop écho à ce que j'avais ressenti lors de mon souvenir la veille. Et en y repensant, il était même probable que déjà en étant Victoria, je me souvenais de ma première vie.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre. J'avais encore quelques minutes pour commencer à croquer la robe que je portais le jour des dix-huit ans.

Une feuille et un crayon plus tard, je prenais une grande inspiration et m'attaquai à la silhouette. Je me forçai à examiner le vêtement avec un œil objectif. Ca serait plus facile ainsi.

***Pensez bien que Liz est aux USA, donc elle parle anglais^^**

****Organisation internationale de la Francophonie : ****contribuer à la prévention des conflits au sein de l'espace francophone, favoriser la consolidation de l'état de droit et de la ****démocratie****, et agir pour la promotion et l'effectivité des****droits de l'homme****dans l'espace francophone. Elle a la volonté de promouvoir la diversité culturelle. Elle est au service**** de l'éducation et intervient à toutes les étapes de la formation. Elle est aussi au service de l'économie et du développement. (wikipédia)**

**Je continue le 17 pour vous le donner d'ici quelques jours.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	17. Chapter 17  Avant ses dixhuit ans

**Maudite**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Et oui, me revoilà après une longue attente. Comme certaines le savent déjà, l'ordi en panne de ma chère acheroniastyx a retenu prisonnier ce chapitre. Bref, il est là, corrigé, relu et approuvé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je remercie ma jumelle pour son coup de main ^^**

**Bonne lecture. Ici, pas mal d'explications je pense…**

**Chapitre 17- Avant ses 18 ans**

**POV Edward**

La pluie de ce début février avait contraint tous les élèves à se rabattre sous le préau du lycée. Même les fumeurs avaient pris place dans l'enceinte fermée, jetant leur mégot à peine entamé dans les cendriers prévus à cet effet.

C'était à l'opposé que je me dirigeais. De retour après un mois d'absence en cours, je devais présenter un certificat d'excuses. Les poings serrés, je repensai au regard de Carlisle lorsqu'il l'avait rédigé. Je n'avais pas pu lire dans ses pensées, mais ses yeux me disaient ce que je voulais savoir. Ou plutôt, ne pas savoir. Il n'approuvait pas ma disparition. Et il n'était pas le seul. Alice m'avait insulté dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Rosalie m'avait royalement ignoré comme on ignore les pestiférés. Emmett avait été bougon et Jasper s'était contenté d'un regard soupçonneux.

Que voulaient-ils que je dise ?

Partir m'avait semblé être la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde. Mais si je me l'avouais ça n'avait servi qu'à me dérober au regard de ma famille après ce que j'avais fait.

J'ouvris la porte avec plus de forces que nécessaire. La poignée se brisa entre mes doigts. Je grimaçai et m'imposai un calme que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture d'April me parvint alors que j'entrais dans le bâtiment. Je me forçai encore plus à ni respirer, ni penser et encore moins me retourner pour la voir. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'en avais plus le droit.

Du moins pas avant d'avoir trouvé à m'expliquer mon geste. Or j'étais incapable ni de me l'expliquer, ni de le lui expliquer. Ou alors je connaissais la réponse au fond de moi mais ne pouvais pas la révéler…

« Monsieur Cullen. »

La voix de la secrétaire me sortit de mes pensées alors que j'entrais dans son bureau.

« Bonjour, j'ai un mot d'absence à faire signer. »

Je ne réalisai mon sourire charmeur que par l'éclat qu'il y eut dans son esprit.

« Vous nous avez manqué, jeune homme. Il va falloir que vous rattrapiez tous ces cours. Dois-je demander aux enseignants de désigner quelqu'un ? »

« Ca ira, je sais déjà à qui m'adresser. »

« Très bien. Oh ! Une convalescence ! C'est ça de faire la fête comme des fous, vous les jeunes, vous vous croyez invincibles. Mais lorsque vous êtes malades, vous ne le faites pas à moitié. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux. »

« Beaucoup. Merci. Je vais être en retard. » Précisai-je en jetant un œil à l'horloge.

« Filez ! »

Alors que je quittai son bureau, les pensées de l'ensemble des personnes présentes me percutèrent de plein fouet et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver à mes débuts lorsque je ne parvenais pas à faire le vide pour me libérer un minimum d'espace pour penser par moi-même.

« Quand elle aura fini de mater les fesses des élèves de ce bahut, peut-être qu'elle te rabrouera comme il le faut. » S'amusa Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Peut-être. Mais je crois qu'elle aime mater alors…Tu te fais de faux espoirs. »

« C'est bien dommage parce que tu mérites une vraie punition, bien coriace. Et tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas la famille qui te la donnera alors ne gâche pas mes espoirs qu'il y ait une justice dans ce monde. »

Je souris malgré moi à ses propos puis croisai le regard d'Alice qui se jeta à mon cou.

« Espèce de triple idiot ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me libérant.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, Lili. »

« Tu n'imagines pas les ulcères que tu m'as donnés ! »

Je grimaçai mais remerciai Emmett qui arrivait.

« V'là que le petit Eddy est de retour au bercail ! Tu aurais pu prévenir, on aurait préparé une salle de confinement pour Alice parce qu'elle a été complètement dingue à ton départ. »

_T'es con ou tu as pris des cours, au fait ? Sérieusement, tu pensais te débarrasser de tout ça en te tirant ? Continua-t-il par la pensée._

Je haussai les épaules. Qu'espérais-je en partant ? A part fuir la réalité, je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Allons-y avant d'être punis pour retard ! » Lança Jasper.

Je remarquai bien le regard noir de Rosalie mais surtout ses pensées. Elles étaient plus belliqueuses que jamais et cela me donna un doute. Savait-elle ? Non pas que je voulais le cacher à ma famille, finalement, c'était impossible, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me vanter_. _Comment dire ce que j'avais fait à Liz sans détruire la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir en moi ?

_A mon avis tu devrais être castré, voire même démembré, mais les autres pensent que tu dois d'abord essayer de te racheter. Tu me connais, je ronge mon frein en attendant de voir…_

J'acquiesçai à son intention en remarquant à quel point elle se concentrait uniquement sur la famille et pas sur Liz. En même temps, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle veuille m'en tenir éloigné.

Chacun prit la direction de son cours. En traversant les couloirs, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde ne s'intéressait qu'à mes mouvements. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je voulais passer le plus inaperçu possible pour me réhabituer à côtoyer des humains ? Après tout, je venais de passer plusieurs semaines seul à la limite des terres inuit sans parvenir à trouver une solution nous concernant Liz et moi. Je n'étais rentré que pour vérifier l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver. Mais j'espérais que le fait de nous voir au moins au lycée nous forcerait à mettre à plat tout ce mal que nous nous étions fait et qui sait, nous retrouver… Même si je ne me voilais pas la face: ça ne serait pas aisé. Ce n'était même pas garanti ! Mais j'allais mettre tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Je savais que j'allais devoir être patient et persévérant.

La salle était ouverte, les affaires du professeur sur son bureau. J'entrai en entendant ses pensées provenant de dans la réserve à côté.

Installé, j'attendis que les autres arrivent, mon livre de littérature ouvert sur ma table en fond de classe.

_Oh ! Oh !_

Bradley fut le premier du groupe à passer la porte. A ses côtés, j'entendais les pensées et plaisanteries d'April envers Liz. Toutes deux souriaient, complices, alors que Brad grimaçait.

« Pitié, on a compris ! Cette sortie entre filles a été un succès ! » Râla-t-il en s'asseyant.

Le regard posé sur le tableau face à moi, j'entendis le hoquet de surprise de Liz. Je ne bougeai pas et quelques battements de cœur lui suffirent pour réaliser que je l'ignorais. Ou du moins que je faisais semblant parce que tous mes sens étaient tournés vers elle d'une manière ou d'une autre : ma vue à travers les pensées de ses amis, mon ouïe et mon odorat pour la localiser et percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Après la surprise, alors que les autres élèves arrivaient en bavardant, je sus qu'elle était aussi tendue que moi à cause de ces retrouvailles.

Je me contrains à ne pas la regarder directement pendant l'heure qui suivit, me contentant de suivre ses mouvements grâce aux pensées d'April, même si celle-ci semblait s'efforcer de ne pas penser à sa voisine. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à me bloquer son esprit. Je les vis partager un morceau de papier, griffonnant chacune leur tour. Je lisais les questions d'April à mon propos « Savais-tu qu'il revenait ? » et observais les dessins de Liz. Je souris qu'elle ait repris ses caricatures habituelles mais notai la façon dont certains traits étaient plus flous que d'autres lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses proches. Elle semblait ne s'intéresser qu'à eux, ne donnant qu'un léger décor alentour pour créer une atmosphère indéterminée. Tout ne paraissait plus que tourner autour de ses proches comme si elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas tomber.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gros bêta ? ! Bien sûr qu'elle est mal ! Pensa Alice en réponse à la question que je venais à peine de formuler._

Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle peur de tomber ?

_Rose est la seule à avoir pu l'approcher depuis ton départ._

Et bien sûr, cette dernière n'allait pas me livrer les secrets de Liz comme ça. Je grimaçai et regardai vers la table des filles devant moi.

_On pourrait faire une soirée pour la Saint-Valentin ! Lança-t-elle à travers l'établissement._

Cette fois, je me demandais si ma 'sœur' n'avait pas un peu perdu le sens de la réalité au vu de son comportement.

_Hey ! Désolée de vouloir vous voir vous parler et vous réconcilier !_

Je fermai les yeux et réussis à quitter son esprit. Nous réconcilier ? Dans quel monde vivait-elle ? !

Alors que le professeur commentait avec ferveur un texte de Proust, je revis la scène que j'avais pourtant essayée d'oublier par tous les moyens. Mais comment occulter le mal qui m'avait dominé à cet instant et ses conséquences ? !

« Je…Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur. » Avait-elle dit ce soir-là.

La phrase résonnait encore dans mon crâne comme une musique agaçante qui vous reste en tête toute la journée.

Je n'avais pas réussi à la croire. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! Elle pouvait encore moins réellement y penser !

Et son argumentation sans queue ni tête alors qu'elle s'embourbait dans ses émotions contradictoires. Qu'elle ait eu peur pour April était compréhensible. Qu'elle m'en ait voulu pour ma nuit avec Tanya dix ans plus tôt l'était aussi. Qu'elle regrette notre première nuit était inexcusable. C'était la goutte d'eau celle que je ne pouvais ni tolérer, ni accepter, ni comprendre.

J'avais combattu mon envie de la jeter sur mon épaule pour l'enlever aussi longtemps que possible. Sa dernière phrase avait quand même brisé mes limites.

« Tu sais quoi ? Après tout, on a eu tous les deux ce qu'on voulait ! Toi, tu m'as sautée, et moi j'ai été dépucelée ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui peut nous pousser à rester ensemble maintenant ? ! »

J'entendais encore le sarcasme dans sa voix. Je me voyais toujours la pousser contre le bureau. Mon corps et mon cœur s'étaient alliés contre moi. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher ce qui arrivait et elle l'avait lu dans mon regard.

Je me vengeais. Une pure et simple vengeance pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire et dire depuis plusieurs semaines sous prétexte que je l'avais trahie. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait, elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces alors qu'elle s'en doutait ? !

J'aurais pu parler. J'aurais pu la bâillonner et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Mais je n'avais plus la force de résister à mon instinct.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et le professeur rappela les devoirs pour la séance suivante. Je quittai ma place et suivis le flot d'élèves jusque dans le couloir. Alice me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je vis ma 'sœur' pointer du doigt Catherine en train d'afficher une feuille sur le panneau d'affichage mis à la disposition des lycéens.

J'eus à peine le temps de lire l'invitation à la « soirée des amoureux »prévue le 14 février prochain chez Cathy que Steven s'interrogeait sur l'idée de sa petite amie.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là, et j'avais promis à la promo de faire une soirée dès que possible. C'est le moment idéal, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas honte ? » Grognai-je pour ma 'sœur'.

« Quoi ? Cathy a eu l'idée toute seule, je te le jure ! »

« Et tu lui as parlé combien de temps avant qu'elle ne lui vienne 'toute seule' ? » Je mimai les guillemets.

« Oh ne te plains pas ! Jasper ne savait pas quoi me proposer, ça l'aide aussi. » Sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers le fameux mari.

« D'une pierre, deux coups. » Fis-je en secouant la tête pour rejoindre mon prochain cours.

OoOoOoOoO

Au rez-de-chaussée de la villa, les autres parlaient à voix basse comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende ce qu'ils se disaient. Je fronçai les sourcils ce n'était pas le genre de la maison.

Je me concentrai alors sur leurs pensées. Tous autour de la grande table dans le salon, ils écoutaient Carlisle conclure.

« Tu vas donc voir ça avec elle, Rose. Puisqu'il y a du soleil demain, nous ne pourrons rien faire d'autre. Vous autres allez chasser. »

Je les vis acquiescer et Rosalie quitta la maison. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, conscient qu'elle ne pouvait aller que chez Liz à une heure aussiavancée dans la soirée.

Elle ne fit même pas semblant d'avoir une autre destination au cas où je la suivais.

_Avoue-le, Edward, tu aimes l'espionner ! Grogna-t-elle dans ma tête_.

Je réalisai que je n'avais pas été des plus discrets.

« Que se passe-t-il, Rose ? Vous avez de nouveaux éléments ou… »

« Peux-tu éviter d'écouter notre conversation ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant, à quelques pas du jardin des Walter.

« Je veux savoir, Rose. »

« Crois-tu seulement en avoir le droit ? » Grinça-t-elle en se détournant vivement.

Non, je ne l'avais pas. Mais je le prenais quand même !

Installé sur une branche d'un des nombreux arbres bordant sa maison -je ne voulais pas que Liz sente ma présence alors que Rose était avec elle, au cas où elle s'inquièterait d'une éventuelletromperie-, je vis ma 'sœur' entrer dans sa chambre.

_Tu es pire que les puces, c'est impossible de se débarrasser de toi ! Me lança-t-elle. _

Elle se tourna vers Liz en me jetant autant que possible hors de ses pensées. Mais je m'y accrochai et profitai de la discussion.

Liz leva la tête, le regard inquiet avant de sourire doucement en se rendant compte de l'identité de sa visiteuse. Elle posa son cahier de croquis sur le lit et fit signe à Rose de s'installer.

« Merci d'être venue. »

« Tu m'as envoyé un message, je viens. » Ma sœur étudia les traits de Liz avant de poursuivre. « Tu pensais que je ne le ferais pas ? »

Liz grimaça en détournant les yeux. Sa confidente posa une main sur son bras et elle reporta son attention sur elle.

« Il est de retour depuis ce matin alors j'imaginais… »

« Si tu crois qu'on lui a fait une fête de bienvenue, tu te trompes ! » S'indigna Rosalie avec véhémence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On n'est pas idiots, tu sais. On a vu qu'il t'avait fait du mal, il est hors de questions de l'accueillir à bras ouverts. »

Liz sembla cesser de respirer avant de se rappeler le comportement des autres ce matin au lycée.

« Impulsivité ! » Défendit Rose.

« Peu importe, tu es là. »

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait dire autre chose mais s'était rabattue sur cette phrase au dernier moment ? !

Liz donna son cahier à Rose et elles discutèrent des croquis pendant quelques minutes.

« C'est lui ? » Interrogea ma sœur en s'arrêtant sur une page particulièrement sombre.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'immisçai encore plus dans ses pensées pour voir à travers ses yeux ce dont il s'agissait. Un homme. Il me semblait. Je ne m'aperçus de ma position debout, au pied de l'arbre, que lorsque le regard de Rosalie tomba sur l'arme blanche que brandissait le personnage. De son esprit, je l'avais vu avant et j'étais à deux doigts de me précipiter là-bas pour vérifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait réellement Liz. Qui était cet homme ? !

Et pendant que je me posais cette question, la réponse m'apparut aussi clairement que si l'assassinat s'était déroulé devant moi. Liz avait vu le visage de celui qui l'avait tuée la première fois.

Et je n'avais pas été là !

Dans l'esprit de ma 'sœur', les événements se bousculaient comme pour me faire rattraper mon retard. Je secouai la tête, assailli par ses réflexions. C'était pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer !

Les choses avaient tellement dérapé ces derniers mois que je basculai presque sous leur poids. Comment allions-nous nous en remettre ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Je me retins au tronc d'arbre sans savoir si c'était pour ne pas rejoindre les filles dans la chambre de Liz ou si c'était pour ne pas tomber de douleur. Celle-ci était trop forte je ne voulais pas imaginer que ces mois ne seraient pas suivis d'une réconciliation. Notre séparation forcée nous avait causé de la douleur. Nous avions tous deux trahi la confiance de l'autre. Mais nous nous aimions. Je l'avais lu dans son regard lorsque j'étais parti ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu les choses venir. Dorénavant il ne devait plus manquer que nous prenions du recul et réalisions nos attentes communes.

Avais-je le droit de parler d'attentes communes concernant notre avenir ? En avions-nous seulement un ?

« …Emmett se démoralise mais Jasper est encore plus motivé. » Entendis-je Rose en me forçant à sortir de mes pensées.

« J'imagine et franchement, si vous n'étiez pas tous aussi engagés dans ces recherches, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. » Avoua Liz.

« T'es malade ! ? Si tu oses ne serait-ce que repenser à ça, je te tue moi-même, Lizzie ! La route est difficile mais tu es notre famille et si tu crois qu'on va laisser on ne sait quoi t'enlever éternellement à nous, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

Liz sourit en rougissant un peu.

« Merci Rose. »

« Je t'en prie. Bon, donc nous avons pu restreindre les possibilités aux Amériques et aux îles françaises. »

« Ce qui fait encore un nombre important de locuteurs français. » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Sauf que tes dessins vont nous aider. La robe que tu portais ce soir-là date du milieu du XXème siècle. Ce qui veut dire que certains protagonistes peuvent encore être en vie. Et puis si tu as vu juste, tous tes compagnons sont morts avec toi. » Hésita-t-elle et Liz frissonna.

« Retrouver les traces d'un massacre de jeunes doit être plus facile que celles d'une simple jeune fille. » Approuva-t-elle tout de même.

« Liz, nous saurons ce qu'il a voulu dire et nous découvrirons le pourquoi du comment de tes réincarnations. Regarde le nombre d'informations que nous avons pu recueillir en si peu de temps ! » L'encouragea Rosalie.

« Je me souviens d'autre chose. Peut-être que ça n'a pas de rapport… »

« Je t'écoute. »

Les filles se calèrent confortablement sur le lit et je tendis encore plus l'oreille. Les pièces du puzzle trouvaient leur place mais il en manquait encore quelques-unes.

« Un garçon m'a demandée en mariage. Enfin, il a demandé ma main à mon père et celui-ci a refusé. »

« Ca pourrait être lié. Peut-être que ce « ça lui apprendra » était pour lui signifier que la réponse ne lui plaisait pas. »

« C'est un peu extrême Rose. Mon père ne veut pas me marier à ce garçon alors il me tue ? »

« Bah quoi ? Certains font des trucs idiots par amour ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, peut-être. Je t'ai dit, ça n'a peut-être pas de rapport… »

« Mais je vais lancer une recherche là-dessus, je te le promets. »

Liz acquiesça et son regard se porta à l'extérieur comme pour scruter la nuit tombée. Je me cachai parmi les premiers bourgeons sachant que j'étais trop loin pour que Liz me voit ou me 'sente' comme elle disait être capable de le faire. Ou du moins j'espérais l'être.

« Tu devrais dormir. » Rose la sortit de ses pensées et Liz sourit tristement.

Avant qu'elle réponde, je savais ce qu'elle allait dire.

« C'est la phrase qu'il adorait me dire le soir quand il était avec moi. »

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, Liz, je ne… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Vous n'êtes pas de la même famille pour rien. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas faire revenir de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Ca n'en est pas, Rose. Lorsqu'il me disait cela, je savais que c'était parce qu'il mourait d'envie de m'entendre parler dans mon sommeil. »

_C'est hallucinant ! Elle ne le dit pas mais tu lui manques !_

« Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me répondre. » Commença ma 'sœur'.

« Je t'écoute. »

Liz se leva pour attraper sa brosse à cheveux.

« Tu espères que les choses se tassent, pas vrai ? »

Elles croisèrent leurs regards dans la glace face à Liz.

« Je ne devrais pas, Rose. Il… » Elle inspira à fond en fermant les yeux. Je ne tenais plus que par magie à cet arbre tellement je rêvais de la rejoindre. « Nous avons échangé des paroles vraiment…Blessantes, odieuses…J'ai été ignoble. »

Je grognai de mécontentement. Elle n'était pas en train de s'accuser de tout quand même ? !

« Comment ça, Liz ? Tu t'es défendue, c'est différent ! »

« Ces dernières semaines, j'ai…Fait le point, je dirais. J'ai conscience de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et j'en suis étourdie. Tout ça parce que je me suis laissée embarquer dans ma douleur. J'ai voulu lui faire mal comme j'avais eu mal. En fait, c'est idiot, parce que je crois que les choses auraient pu être différentes. »

« Attends, tu es en train de dire que le fait qu'il t'ait violée n'a fait que te remettre les idées en place ? »

Je me figeai. Elle savait ! Liz s'était-elle confiée ? !

« Quoi ? »

« Liz, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai rassemblé certains éléments. Si tu l'avais vu revenir la queue entre les jambes ce soir-là ! Et toi qui…Totalement absente. »

« Rose, je… » Elle soupira et vint prendre ses mains. « Il m'a violée…Il a agi sous l'impulsion, je crois que…Je crois que nous voyons enfin qui il est réellement. »

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? » Imita Rosalie.

« Ou alors il a changé et…Rose, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai tellement poussé dans ses retranchements qu'il n'a pas su comment réagir…Autrement. »

« Et tu le comprends ? Tu le pardonnes ? »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, Rose. Qui le pourrait ? Je dis juste que je peux comprendre qu'il se soit vengé. »

« Vengé ? » Ma 'sœur' secoua la tête. « Bon sang, tu l'as trop fréquenté, Liz. Il a déteint sur toi avec sa tendance à se mettre le malheur du monde sur le dos. »

Liz sourit alors que j'étais complètement abasourdi par ses paroles. Non seulement elle faisait mon analyse psychiatrique mais en plus je m'y reconnaissais. Cela faisait écho à ce que j'avais pensé toutes ces semaines. Nous étions à bout. J'étais à bout et comme pour Tanya je lui avais donné ce qu'elle voulait. Tanya me désirait et j'avais cédé en sachant qu'elle en souffrirait plus tard parce que j'allais la laisser avec cet unique moment alors qu'elle en voulait plus. Liz, quant à elle, avait eu tellement peur et souffrait à un tel point qu'il lui fallait un bouc émissaire. Elle refusait de voir le mal qu'elle m'avait fait mais elle savait combien elle souffrait. Je ne cherchais pas d'excuses mais mon acte nous avait permis d'atteindre le summum de douleur de notre relation. Il ne pouvait donc plus qu'y avoir de soleil dorénavant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne sais pas, Rose. Je te dis seulement ce que je ressens. »

« Bon sang, moi qui ne voyais pas d'issue à votre relation, ce que tu me dis risquerait de me redonner espoir ! »

« Rien ne dit que les choses vont se calmer, Rose. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui et…Ca a d'abord été la douleur de ce qu'il a fait qui m'a transpercée. Je savais que nous aurions à nous revoir mais j'appréhendais. Et s'il te demande, dis-lui que je ne suis pas prête à passer de nouveaux moments avec lui. J'ai décidé de rester avec mes amies. Elles vont me manquer et je veux garder en tête un maximum de bons moments avec elles. »

« Tu as peur qu'on ne trouve pas de solutions pour te garder parmi nous ? »

Liz la regarda de biais.

« Y crois-tu, toi-même ? » Répondit-elle.

« Je croise les doigts. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je grimaçai.

Rose la laissa quelques minutes plus tard. En passant devant moi, elle chercha mon regard.

_Te voilà prévenu, Edward. _

J'acquiesçai. Il me restait sept mois avant son anniversaire. Largement suffisant pour trouver à empêcher sa réincarnation, n'est-ce pas ?

Si j'espérais passer ces mois tranquillement de mon côté à écouter l'absence de nouveautés à propos de Liz et ses réincarnations, c'était raté. Du moins avec la fête chez Cathy pour la Saint Valentin qui mit plus de bazar au lycée que je ne le pensais possible. Non seulement la soirée avait dérapé et la police avait dû intervenir mais en plus des couples s'étaient défaits et reformés. A ce qu'on m'avait dit, en tout cas.

Depuis la discussion que j'avais écoutée entre Liz et Rose, je faisais en sorte de respecter l'unique chose qu'elle avait demandée : être avec ses amis sans penser au reste. C'est-à-dire à nous en particulier. Dès le lendemain matin, j'avais pris ma décision, au grand dam d'Alice. D'abord, je n'irais pas à cette soirée chez Cathy ensuite, j'éviterais d'imposer ma présence à Liz au-delà des heures de cours en commun enfin, je récupérais les informations compilées par Jasper et les autres depuis mon départ sur Liz et ses vies antérieures.

Je n'étais donc pas allé à la soirée des amoureux alors qu'Alice ruminait son besoin de me forcer à croiser le chemin de Liz. Pourquoi, au contraire de Rose, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que je me refusais à forcer à nouveau la main à Liz ? Après tout, même si elle avait pris beaucoup des torts sur elle, Liz n'était pas l'unique responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle et moi en payions le prix à présent.

« Et donc tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes à tous ! » Emmett me tira de mes pensées.

« Il y a eu beaucoup d'arrestations ? » Demandai-je, puisque c'était ce qu'il attendait.

« Pas tant que ça mais ça a beaucoup remué là-dedans ! » S'exclama-t-il en me 'montrant' bien la ruée de lycéens vers les sorties.

« Ils ont surtout été nombreux à bien s'amuser » Intervint Rose en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Ca c'est sûr ! » Approuva Jasper en grimaçant quand même à certains souvenirs.

« Rosalie Hale Cullen ! » Gronda Alice en descendant de sa chambre.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Postée au bas des marches, elle foudroyait Rose du regard.

« Tu n'as pas honte de faire tant de mal autour de toi ? » Continua-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend, mais elles sont de vraies teignes en ce moment ! Expliqua Emmett en les dévisageant._

_Ne l'écoute pas, Edward ! Rose est jalouse ! C'est tout ! S'insurgea Alice._

« Que veux-tu dire, Alice ? » Rose fit l'innocente.

« Tu n'as rien vu de ce que tu prétends, alors arrête d'accuser Liz de telles choses ! »

« Mais elle ne l'accuse de rien ! ? » La défendit Emmett alors que j'étais entre eux, inquiet et sceptique.

Rosalie ne pouvait pas faire ce dont Alice l'accusait. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

« Je dis juste que les gens se sont bien amusés. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas vu Liz et sa bande. »

« Ah mais oui, ils étaient bourrés comme pas deux ! » S'amusa Emmett et je jetai un œil vraiment inquiet vers Rosalie.

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

« Hey ! Je ne les ai pas surveillés non plus, Edward. Je sais juste que les filles ont fini sans t-shirt à un moment donné. » Se défendit Rose.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes ça que maintenant ? » Râla Emmett.

« Et pourquoi ne parles-tu que de ça ? » S'offusqua Alice.

Je scannai leurs pensées. L'un d'eux avait dû voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'intégralité. Mais seule Rose avait l'air de s'en être préoccupée.

_Je…Bon sang, elle raconte n'importe quoi, Edward ! Liz…_

Si elle avait pu, Alice aurait hyperventilé. Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas en entendre davantage. Je quittai la pièce et me réfugiai dans le grand salon, là où se trouvait le piano auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis des mois.

Des questions me tournaient en tête, des images de Liz il y a quelques mois encore lorsqu'elle fréquentait Garrett s'immisçaient dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas le croire…Elle avait dit…Elle avait dit à Rose qu'elle voulait passer son temps avec ses amis pour ne penser à rien d'autre…

Et apparemment, elle y parvenait…

La musique déchira l'air et si les cœurs autour de moi avaient pu battre, j'imaginais qu'ils auraient été brisés en entendant mes complaintes.

**OoOoO**

**MARS**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient.

Pourquoi étais-je revenu ?

**OoOoO**

**AVRIL**

Liz et moi parvenions parfaitement à nous ignorer.

C'était écrit comme ça depuis le début des temps, je crois.

**OoOoO**

**MAI**

Alice envoya Emmett me chercher pour une partie de chasse.

Croyaient-ils vraiment que les beaux jours me donnaient envie de m'amuser ?

**OoOoO**

**JUIN**

Néant.

**OoOoO**

« Alors là, si tu crois que je vais te laisser rater le bal de la fête nationale, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude Edward Cullen ! »

Je savais qu'Alice me dirait ça, mais la manière avec laquelle elle prononça mon nom me mit mal à l'aise. Je levai la tête de mon oreiller pour la regarder à la porte de ma chambre.

« Alice, s'il-te-plaît ! Cette fête me sort par les yeux et… »

« Et rien du tout ! La famille au complet ira à ce bal, c'est le moment idéal pour sortir de nos pensées morosement noires ! »

« Le mot morosement n'existe pas. »

« Et bien tu devrais mettre un brevet dessus et on le retrouverait dans le prochain Larousse ! »

Elle tira sur mon bras, celui que j'avais posé sur mes yeux.

« Edward, c'est important que tu te lèves, que tu te laves aussi, et surtout que tu nous accompagnes ! Tu n'imagines pas les rumeurs sur notre compte et je refuse de passer l'été à m'inquiéter de ce que diront les autres sur nous à la rentrée. »

« Depuis quand t'en inquiètes-tu de toute façon ? » Je scrutai son visage.

« Depuis que tu joues à l'abruti fini en te morfondant de cette manière. » Affirma-t-elle en soutenant mon regard.

Je grognai et roulai sur le ventre. Bon sang, j'aurais peut-être dû partir finalement. Non seulement ça m'aurait évité de me torturer à surveiller Liz « comme du lait sur le feu », dixit Rose mais en plus ça m'aurait permis de ressasser mes idées noires aussi souvent que je le voulais.

« Qu'a-t-il de si génial ce bal pour que je daigne m'y montrer ? »

Elle me tapa dans le dos en m'insultant copieusement.

« Il a qu'il se pourrait bien qu'un tournant significatif se fasse dans ta vie, triple buse. »

« Tu fais dans les horoscopes maintenant ? »

Je jetai un œil vers elle pour me délecter de sa grimace d'horreur et ses yeux noirs.

Soudain elle se calma et descendit de mon lit.

De deux choses l'une. Soit j'avais gagné, soit elle me manipulait odieusement.

« Alice ! D'accord, je viens ! »

Elle avait gagné.

« Yes ! » Hurla-t-elle en bondissant vers mon dressing.

Elle n'allait même pas faire semblant en plus !

Ainsi me retrouvai-je au bal de la fête nationale en ce début juillet, habillé d'un smoking de pingouin. La seule consolation que je trouvais était qu'Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle portaient la même tenue que moi. En les regardant, je me demandais même depuis combien de temps nous avions de tels vêtements dans nos dressings…

« Souvenez-vous, faites toutes les bêtises que vous voulez sans que cela soit remarqué. » Prévint Emmett avec la voix autoritaire d'un père.

Fier de lui, il frappa la main de Jasper en signe de complicité et je secouai la tête en même temps que les autres. Je m'éloignai de leurs esprits avec empressement. Je n'étais pas là pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que potiche. Une potiche vampirique en smoking mais une potiche tout de même.

Mes 'frères et sœurs' s'éparpillèrent dans la foule mais Carlisle et Esmée restèrent derrière moi.

« Essaie au moins d'en profiter, Edward. » Me conseilla Carlisle.

Je grimaçai.

« Je n'en ai jamais profité je ne compte pas commencer maintenant. »

J'entendis Esmée soupirer.

_Pire qu'auparavant. Pensa-t-elle avant de le regretter._

Je me détournai. Elle avait peut-être raison.

La chaleur humide qui s'était installée depuis plusieurs jours était renforcée par les grands feux répartis dans le parc qui servait de salle de bal. J'arpentai les kilomètres carrés d'un pas aussi lourd que si j'avais porté des quintaux sur mes épaules. Je ne m'en souciai guère peu m'importait l'allure que j'avais ce soir-là. Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était la fin de la nuit pour retourner dans ma chambre.

J'étais pathétique. Et je m'y complaisais. C'était tellement plus facile d'agir ainsi sans rien attendre d'autre que le silence et la solitude pour oublier la douleur dans mon corps. Ou essayer de l'oublier. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si difficiles entre Liz et moi ? Je soupirai. Je devais attendre et prier. Même si cela me tuait, je préférais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne trouve ce qu'il se passait et que nous ne puissions alors pas empêcher sa réincarnation. Après tout, c'était ce que Rose avait compris des propos de Liz il y avait de cela des mois. Une part d'elle-même attendait aussi sa réincarnation pour se permettre de penser à autre chose que tout ce qui nous faisait obstacle. Et d'un autre côté, je refusais de laisser cela arriver ! J'étais prêt à laisser des années passer avant de voir les obstacles disparaître au fur et à mesure que nous pourrions les traverser. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour que nous ne revivions pas plusieurs années sans se voir ni se connaître.

_Liz, les yeux rouge sang._

La vision d'Alice me parvint telle une boule de neige piégée. Je me tournai dans la direction où je la sentais et croisai son regard malgré les têtes qui nous séparaient.

_Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, Edward ? C'est quoi ça ?_ S'horrifia-t-elle en me rejoignant.

« Rien, Alice. Je…C'est toi qui as eu la vision ! »

« A quoi pensais-tu alors ? » S'écria-t-elle et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous.

Jasper fut à nos côtés une seconde après. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? On sent votre peur à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Edward…Il… »

« C'est ta vision, Alice. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, je pensais simplement à une solution contre la réincarnation de Liz. »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard avant que j'explique.

« Liz, transformée en vampire. »

_Wow ! Tu crois ?_

« Je n'en sais rien, Jazz, c'est apparu comme ça, je n'y pensais même pas ! »

Je levai les bras, dérouté.

Etait-ce la solution ? Si l'un de nous transformait Liz…Non ! Si JE transformais Liz, y avait-il une chance pour que tout s'arrête ?

Je me tournai vers tous les membres de la famille, réunis devant moi.

« Je…Je ne peux pas, Jasper. Elle ne…Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ça ! »

Il posa une main sur mon épaule mais ce fut Carlisle qui parla.

« Réfléchissons à cette possibilité. »

« Bella voulait que tu la transformes de toute façon ! » Rappela Emmett.

Je grimaçai. Nous n'étions plus vraiment dans les mêmes conditions qu'à l'époque.

« Peut-être que ça ne va plus l'intéresser. »

En parlant, Rose chercha mon regard pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Il suffit de lui demander son avis ! » La contra Alice les poings sur les hanches.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu que ça se passera, Alice. Tu t'es déjà beaucoup trompée lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lizbell. »

Les filles étaient face à face et certains garçons des alentours commençaient à remarquer leur manège. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de leurs pensées. Il n'y avait que des adolescents boutonneux pour trouver un combat de filles attrayant !

« Les filles, ça ira. On a compris. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord. » Intervint Emmett en posant une main sur leurs épaules.

« Laissez-la vivre, bon sang ! » Exigea Rosalie en se détournant avec hauteur.

« S'il y a une chance que ça fonctionne tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça, Edward. » Affirma Alice avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Je me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir !

« Messieurs, trouvez votre cavalière, la fête commence ! » Lança une voix surexcitée dans les enceintes géantes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Tu as entendu ce que le mec a dit dans son micro ? » Grognai-je.

« 'Dit' ? J'aurais parlé de beugler… »Emmett tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Jasper soupira en relâchant mon épaule.

« Tu devrais trouver à te distraire Edward plutôt que ressasser tes questions. »

« Retrouve Alice. »

_Elle est seule dans la foule. M'indiqua-t-il en traçant dans son esprit le chemin pour rejoindre Liz._

Je fermai les yeux. Etait-ce pour mieux voir ce qu'il m'expliquait ou pour m'en défaire ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Lorsque je les rouvris, il était déjà en train de rejoindre Alice, son esprit tout à fait tourné vers ses hanches remuant au rythme de la musique que la voix de tout à l'heure avait mise. Je sortis de ses pensées rapidement, gêné mais surtout jaloux de mon 'frère'.

Autour de moi, les couples se formaient. Sourires et éclats de rire rivalisaient contre ma tristesse de ne pouvoir tenir Liz dans mes bras. Je soupirai et me résignai à laisser la place aux couples pour m'éloigner vers les arbres un peu plus haut. Du mouvement attira mon attention sur ma droite lorsque j'atteignis la lisière des bois.

Je me figeai.

Liz en fit autant.

A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, nous nous observâmes en silence, du moins autant que possible étant donné les basses qui résonnaient autour de nous.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je soupirai de soulagement. Elle était seule. Elle n'attirait donc aucun garçon entre les arbres…

Mais une fois cette constatation faite je devais réaliser que d'autres questions étaient plus importantes à présent.

Que faire ? L'ignorer ? La laisser passer ? L'approcher ? Lui parler ou rester silencieux ? M'éloigner ?

Dans son regard noisette je lisais le tourbillon de questions qui l'envahissait aussi. Je m'y plongeai avec égoïsme, une partie de mon être soulagée qu'elle ne sache pas non plus comment réagir face à moi. Ça devait vouloir dire que toutes les certitudes qu'elle semblait avoir il y avait des mois de cela n'étaient plus si certaines que ça…Ou alors elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cause de ses décisions car elle ne devait pas vouloir me blesser plus que je ne l'étais déjà…

Je fis un pas vers elle pour tester ses choix. Elle resta là où elle était, ses yeux suivant ma progression.

« Liz, tu ne danses pas ? » Osai-je, les mains levées devant moi en signe de non-agression.

Quelques battements de son cœur se firent plus forts avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je laisse un peu d'intimité aux filles. »

« De l'intimité ? » Je regardai ostensiblement vers les danseurs.

Un coin de ses lèvres se releva un instant. Je crus sentir mon cœur émettre un battement à son tour.

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle changea de jambe d'appui, triturant ses doigts.

« Tu n'as pas de cavalier ? »

La surprise se lut dans son regard et elle secoua la tête.

« Je préfère pas. »

Elle grimaça avec un air entendu.

« A cause de ton anniversaire. » Supposai-je.

« Entre autres choses. »

Ses paroles étaient sibyllines et elle le savait mais je lus dans ses prunelles qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus.

« Et toi, que fais-tu seul ici ? »

« Je laisse de l'intimité à ma famille. »

Elle rit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les connaissant, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une telle intimité. »

« Tu as raison mais je préfère ne pas être dans les parages quand Emmett ou Alice lance une idée débile. »

« C'est vrai, il vaut mieux. » Acquiesça-t-elle en tournant son attention sur les danseurs.

Je remarquai que la chanson venait de se terminer mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je m'empêchai d'attraper son bras alors que ses pieds commençaient à l'éloigner.

« As-tu eu des souvenirs qui nous aideraient à empêcher ta réincarnation ? »

Elle se figea, les épaules raidies.

Lentement elle se tourna vers moi. Dans ses yeux je lisais la surprise.

« Je croyais que tu voudrais ma réincarnation. »Hésita-t-elle.

Je réduisis la distance entre nous pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un pas.

« Jamais je ne voudrais ça, Liz. Il faut arrêter ce cercle vicieux. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

« Parce que tu as le droit de vivre une vie entière. Tu as le droit de ne pas craindre de perdre tes amis de cette manière, ni de les blesser. »

Ma voix diminua de volume avant que je n'ose formuler le reste de mes pensées. Je connaissais sa décision : eux plutôt que nous.

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Edward. »

Je ne remarquai que j'avais baissé les yeux qu'au moment où je les relevai sur elle.

« Je ne te le demande pas Liz. J'ai fait la pire chose qui soit. » Je m'interrompis et l'observai. « Je ne devrais même pas oser te parler. »

« Et pourtant tu le fais. »

« Je suis égoïste. »

« Tu sais que c'est faux. De nous deux…Nous avons tous les deux des torts. »

Le silence qui s'installa ne fut brisé que par les cris des danseurs qui appréciaient le choix du DJ.

« Je vous ai entendues Rose et toi en février. » Avouai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle cherchait à se rappeler ce dont je parlais.

« Alors tu sais ce que je pense de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle rougit en détournant les yeux.

« Tu m'accordes plus de qualités que je n'en ai, Liz. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. » Sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je sais. Tu l'as toujours été. »

Après tout, même Bella me pensait plus parfait que je ne l'étais véritablement…

« Je sais pourquoi Arthur me détestait. »

Ses propos m'étonnèrent jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle répondait à ma première question. Celle qui portait sur ses souvenirs. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je sais, le fait qu'Arthur me détestait n'a rien à voir avec ma malédiction mais je me demandais depuis le moment où nous avons revu Paul. »

J'acquiesçai. Je pouvais comprendre.

« Pourquoi te détestait-il ? »

« Parce qu'il me désirait et ne pouvait pas m'avoir…J'étais malgré tout sa demi-sœur. » Sourit-elle, amer.

« Est-ce qu'il… »

« Non, Edward. Mais j'ai relu mes journaux intimes et…J'en étais déjà arrivée à cette conclusion à l'époque. Les quelques images qui me sont revenues plus l'envie de Paul de tuer Arthur m'ont fait comprendre que j'avais vu juste. »

J'assimilai la nouvelle en contrôlant surtout la manière dont Liz gérait ça. Elle se débrouillait bien.

« Jasper m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'assassinat de groupes de jeunes au milieu du XXème siècle dans les îles françaises ou aux Amériques. Enfin sans rapport avec la Seconde guerre mondiale en tout cas. » Dit-elle.

Je fouillai dans mon esprit à la recherche de nouveaux éléments.

« Il n'a rien trouvé d'autre. »

La légère lueur d'espoir que j'avais vu naître en ouvrant la bouche disparut violemment à la fin de ma phrase.

« Liz, je… »

« On ne pouvait pas tout trouver en une seule fois, Edward. »

« Il nous reste un peu plus de deux mois. » La contrai-je.

« Oui. » Elle tenta un sourire mais échoua.

« Je suis désolé, Liz. On va trouver un moyen. »

Et en disant cela, je me souvins de la vision d'Alice. Etait-ce la solution ?

« Lizzie ? »

Je reconnus la voix d'April et la présence de Brad à ses côtés. Je m'éclipsai pour éviter à Liz de répondre à des questions auxquelles je la soupçonnais de ne pas avoir de réponses.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis en souriant.

« J'ai cru que vous alliez partir et me laisser ici. » Dit-elle en les rejoignant.

« Rassure-toi, Brad y a pensé. » Assura sa meilleure amie.

« Hey ! Et la solidarité ? »

« Solidarité féminine, Brad ! » Rirent les filles en se prenant bras dessus, bras dessous.

Le jeune homme amplifia ses mimiques de désaccord et les filles éclatèrent de rire avant de se mêler à la foule des danseurs.

Derrière moi, je sentis la présence de mes 'parents'. Je me tournai vers eux en attendant qu'ils disent ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Penses-tu que la morsure pourrait l'aider ? »

Je regardai les corps bouger en contrebas.

« Il faut lui en parler. » Affirmai-je en quittant le parc pour rejoindre la voiture de Carlisle sur le parking.

J'en avais assez d'entendre toutes les pensées des personnes présentes. J'avais besoin de silence avant que la vision d'Alice ne devienne le centre d'attention de la famille. Nous n'avions plus de moyens pour répondre à nos questions du pourquoi des réincarnations de Liz. Il nous fallait trouver un comment éviter la prochaine.

**Si vous voulez la suite, elle est en cours de correction…Dites-moi tout !**

**Bises Spuffy**


	18. Chapter 18  Un été pas comme les autres

**Maudite**

**Et voilà, comme promis, la suite, bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais finalement ^^**

**Un grand merci pour votre soutien et toutes vos reviews. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-ci.**

**Oh ! Et merci pour vos hypothèses !**

**J'embrasse fort ma juju. **

**Je remercie encore et toujours acheroniastyx pour ses conseils et sa patience.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 18- Un été pas comme les autres.**

**POV Edward**

« April, Cathy et Liz vont passer presque cinq jours à Boston ! »

« Bah oui ! Ca fait déjà un moment que c'est prévu. »

« Tu savais Rose ? »

« Liz me l'a dit il y a un moment déjà. Elles font ça depuis plusieurs années. April a un oncle là-bas je crois. Ou un cousin. »

« Mais April, Cathy et Liz vont à Boston ! »

La voix d'Alice montait dans les aigus.

« Pourquoi nous on n'a jamais fait ça ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Tu lui imposais bien des journées shopping… »

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, Em ! Là elles partent toutes les trois ! »

_Elle est où la nuance ? C'est un truc entre filles !_

Je regrettai presque de ne pas être dans la même pièce pour pouvoir lui répondre. Au vu des pensées outrées d'Alice ce n'était pas la même chose.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'inquiéter sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce. Les doigts posés sur les touches du piano, je préférais laisser les pensées des autres où elles étaient et m'intéresser aux miennes. Depuis quelques jours, je me sentais moins emprisonné dans ma vie. Je me sentais plus libre et plus stressé en même temps. Drôle de mélange mais on ne choisit pas. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai les mélodies qui se créaient au bout de mes doigts alors que mes pensées se tournaient vers la discussion entre Liz et moi à ce fameux bal de la Fête Nationale. J'avais conscience de paraître idiot à sourire pour une aussi simple conversation que celle que nous avions eue, mais c'était bien la première depuis des mois et elle avait le don de me redonner espoir.

Les dernières notes se maintinrent un instant de plus avant de s'éteindre doucement.

Je restai immobile comme si je vibrais encore avec les accords. Et c'était peut-être le cas puisque j'avais l'impression que la musique résonnait dans mon corps mort. Je souris en me remémorant son regard lorsqu'elle avait dit « Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. » Son sourire avait été plus complice qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps avec moi. Son sourire s'était reflété dans ses yeux et je pouvais presque imaginer que nous rattrapions nos erreurs pour retrouver ce que nous avions été…Presque.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je refermai le couvercle du piano. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire et si peu de temps !

« Et elles partent quand ? »

Jasper intervint dans la discussion.

« Ce soir. Elles veulent arriver à Boston _by night_. » Expliqua Rosalie d'une voix hautaine.

« Elles vont y faire quoi ? » S'intéressa soudain Emmett.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » S'exclama Alice.

Elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement lorsque je les rejoignis.

« Et tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte d'empêcher leur départ, Rose ? »

« Alice, pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas aller là-bas maintenant ! ! Edward doit parler avec Liz de sa future transformation ! »

« On n'a pris encore aucune décision. » Contrai-je.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser Edward l'approcher ! »

« Oh Rose, arrête ! Tu as fini un peu de faire des parallèles idiots entre Liz et toi ? Tes sentiments sont les tiens mais ne laisse pas ta rancœur briser ce qu'ils sont, ce que tu sais qu'ils sont ! » S'agaça Alice.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Liz accepte que tu continues sur ce chemin encore longtemps, Rose. » Tenta Jasper en étendant un peu de calme en nous.

Alice approuva d'un hochement de tête et même Emmett semblait du même avis.

_Elle ne se rend pas compte…Liz…_

Rose se tourna vers moi sans un mot avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Nous la suivîmes des yeux, indécis quant à ce qu'il fallait lui dire.

« On doit arrêter les frais, je crois. »

Les paroles d'Emmett nous surprirent mais nous ne pouvions qu'acquiescer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je ne peux pas encore attaquer les bougies de la voiture d'April. »Demanda Jasper.

« Elles se poseraient des questions, c'est sûr. » Approuvai-je en m'asseyant.

« La transformation serait une bonne idée. » Réfléchit Carlisle en passant la porte d'entrée, de retour de l'hôpital.

« Et on fait ça comment ? » Nous interrogeâmes Emmett du regard et il se reprit. « Non pas la transformation, je ne suis pas débile, je sais comment ça se fait, mais…Enfin je veux dire, c'est Liz et elle n'est plus vraiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec nous donc… »

Il marchait sur des œufs et je hochai la tête pour l'en remercier.

« Il suffit de lui demander ! »

« Alice, ce n'est pas aussi facile… »

« Edward, vous avez parlé l'autre soir sans en arriver à vous battre ou je ne sais quoi. Ça veut dire quelque chose quand même ! » Insista-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout Alice. Tu sais que je n'ai pas de nouvelles et qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment entendre parler de nous. »

« Et on ne peut pas demander à Rose d'aller lui proposer ça. » Grimaça Emmett.

« Elle doit passer quelques jours avec ses amies. On avisera après. » Conseilla Jasper.

Carlisle m'interrogea d'une pensée.

_Elle part ?_

J'acquiesçai et entendis Alice grommeler dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Elle est jalouse. » Expliquai-je lorsqu'elle fut emportée par Jasper à l'extérieur.

« Alice tient à retrouver son amitié avec Liz. »

« Je sais. »

« Que comptes-tu faire en attendant ? » Me demanda-t-il en me faisant signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Je ne veux pas tirer de plans sur la comète, Carlisle. J'ai conscience que rien n'est gagné. »

« Penses-tu que l'on puisse trouver un autre moyen d'empêcher sa disparition ? »

Il se posta derrière son bureau couvert de livres tous plus anciens que moi.

« On ne connait pas ses origines, on ne sait donc pas ce qui a causé tout cela. Comment pourrions-nous trouver autre chose ? »

« Elle ne se souvient de rien ? »

« Rose a bien fait des recherches autour des derniers souvenirs de Liz pour sa première mort et elle n'a rien trouvé. »

Il baissa la tête sur la pile de livres devant lui comme s'il y cherchait une solution.

« Tu n'as rien non plus. »

« Non. »

« Dans quoi cherches-tu ? » Je m'approchai pour lire à l'envers quelques lignes.

« J'ai pensé à de la magie mais je ne trouve rien de similaire dans ces ouvrages. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il releva la tête et souda son regard au mien.

« Aucun sort inscrit ici ne peut maudire une personne de la sorte. »

« Si même la magie ne peut pas expliquer cette malédiction, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tous les dix-huit ans alors ? ! »

Carlisle s'assit, désemparé.

« Je ne sais plus où chercher, Edward. Il va falloir convaincre Liz que la transformation est sa seule chance. Après tout, nous pouvons la transformer sans qu'elle se sente obligée de se joindre à nous dans l'immédiat. »

Je serrai les poings sur le bureau. Carlisle posa une main sur mon poignet.

« Je sais que tu aimerais qu'elle reste mais Liz a son libre-arbitre, Edward. Si elle accepte la transformation elle doit savoir qu'elle ne nous sera pas redevable. Elle pourra choisir sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question était toute rhétorique mais j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Carlisle avait raison, bien sûr, mais la savoir immortelle comme nous l'étions sans pouvoir la garder avec moi ! Bon sang, si elle devenait vampire, je voulais que ça soit par choix, non par obligation. Je voulais que sa transformation lui donne l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle vie, de prendre ce que je voulais lui offrir depuis longtemps.

« Tu as raison. » Lâchai-je difficilement.

« Je suis désolé, Edward, que tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que nous l'espérions. »

Je secouai la tête et soutins son regard.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est…La mienne et celle de Liz. » J'avais du mal à l'inclure dans les responsables mais elle en faisait tout autant partie que moi.

Carlisle n'ajouta rien et je savais qu'il attendait que je continue.

« Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser s'éloigner comme ça. » Murmurai-je.

« Peut-être pensais-tu qu'elle devait s'éloigner à cause de ce que tu es ? »

« Non. Je sais, j'y avais songé au début avec Bella mais…Non. Je ne peux plus penser cela maintenant ! »

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ? »

« Ses yeux. Ils étaient plein d'horreur. » Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. « J'y ai vu mon reflet. J'étais moi aussi horrifié par ce que j'avais fait. »

« Et qu'avais-tu fait ? »

Je grimaçai et commençai à faire les cent pas devant son bureau. Pourquoi me forçait-il à le dire ? Il le savait. Ils le savaient tous.

« Je n'ai plus rien contrôlé et j'ai cédé à Tanya. »

J'allais de plus en plus vite et une partie de mon inconscient imaginait déjà mes pieds en train de tracer un sillon dans le parquet.

« Tout contrôler n'est pas bon non plus. »

« Mais j'avais été assez fort pendant près de 130 ans et d'un seul coup je craque ? ! » Je me tournai vers lui.

« Nous avions perdu Bella depuis presque neuf ans, Edward et tu sais à quel point tu avais du mal à le supporter. Tu n'as pas contrôlé sa disparition et les choses se sont aggravées au fil du temps. »

« Ne me trouve pas d'excuses. » Grimaçai-je.

« Ce n'en sont pas. Vous avez tous les deux vos torts et à ce que j'ai compris vous les assumez. Il ne vous reste qu'à choisir la suite des événements. »

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

OoOoOoOoO

**POV Liz**

Les ronflements de Cathy nous empêchaient de dormir depuis déjà deux nuits mais cette fois-ci ça n'était pas le cas. April et moi étions sur le petit balcon du salon, une cigarette à la main et nous n'osions pas vraiment entamer la discussion qui planait pourtant au-dessus de nos têtes depuis l'aube.

Nous étions le 13 juillet. April connaissait l'échéance son regard me le rappelait.

« Tu crois que les choses seront pareilles pour toi ? » Osa-t-elle, rompant le silence triste entre nous.

Sa formulation était étrange mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je soutins son regard avec difficulté mais je le lui devais.

« Oui. Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen et les Cullen non plus. »

« Ca fait mal ? »

Les larmes qu'elle retenait faisaient briller ses yeux dans la pénombre.

« Un peu. »

« Et si on te tenait fort contre nous ? »

Sa voix tremblait et je secouai la tête.

« April, s'il-te-plaît, ne te fais pas de mal comme ça. »

« Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, Liz, je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans rien faire ! »

Je me mis à genoux devant elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

« N'y pense pas, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît, n'y pense pas. »

Elle sanglota dans mon cou en murmurant à quel point elle avait besoin que je reste.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie. » Répéta-t-elle pendant plusieurs minutes comme si cela pouvait aider à conjurer le sort.

Soudain elle s'écarta, les yeux rougis mais le regard déterminé.

« Le 13 Septembre, tu viens chez moi. On va faire une fête monstre ! »

« April… »

« Et tu seras tellement occupée que tu ne pourras pas disparaître ! Je te tiendrai éveillée au café, à la drogue s'il le faut ! »

Je ne dis rien, la laissant poursuivre. Elle en avait besoin. Puis elle se tut et elle me serra contre elle en silence, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolée, April. Tellement désolée. »

« Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ? »

Je me détachai doucement et ne pus retenir une grimace.

« Je n'espère pas, April. Mais tu sais que j'avais même oublié Edward au début. »

« Tu te souviendras alors et tu viendras me voir, promis ? »

« Je viendrai. » Répétai-je avec une voix solennelle.

« Je t'attendrai. »

Nous nous sourîmes en nous regardant dans les yeux. Ces deux mois allaient être les pires de toutes mes vies, j'en étais sûre.

Le lendemain, Cathy nous entraîna au cinéma pour assister à l'avant-première du film de l'année. Son acteur préféré jouait dedans et à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle nous emmenait avec elle. Assises dans le noir, partageant un pot géant de pop corn et une glace chacune près de nous, nous vîmes un vampire tomber éperdument amoureux d'une humaine. Je fermai les yeux en me demandant comment un scénariste avait pu avoir une idée aussi débile. Bien évidemment, ils vécurent heureux éternellement parce que l'humaine but le sang de son bien-aimé alors qu'elle était mourante. Heureusement qu'ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants sinon j'aurais bondi de ma place depuis longtemps.

« Oh mon dieu, c'était trop beau ! » S'exclama Cathy et je me demandais si je pouvais lui dire que dans la réalité, les histoires d'amour n'étaient pas éternelles.

« J'ai bien aimé le moment où elle boit son sang. » Assura April.

« Ca c'était gore. T'as vu les traces de sang qui coulent sur son menton ? »

« Ils ont fait fort. » Confirmai-je alors qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

Etait-ce possible ?

Pendant que les filles débattaient de la qualité du jeu des acteurs et de l'intrigue je voyais l'humaine du film boire le sang du vampire à nouveau. Je savais que dans la réalité, c'était impossible…Il fallait le venin du vampire dans le corps de la fille pour qu'elle meure et se transforme en vampire.

« Liz, tu es toujours avec nous ? »

Cathy remua la main devant mes yeux. J'aperçus son sourire alors que l'image se formait dans mon esprit.

Edward accepterait-il de me mordre pour tenter ma transformation ?

Je hochai la tête pour les filles et tentai d'écouter leurs propos même si la question tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Peut-être était-ce la solution mais Edward n'a jamais voulu me mordre lorsque j'étais Bella…Et à présent, avec tous ces obstacles entre nous…

Il avait pourtant eu l'air sincère l'autre soir au bal à dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je me réincarne à nouveau…

« Qu'en penses-tu Liz ? »

Cathy me sortit franchement de mes pensées mais je fus incapable de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je disais que tu étais vraiment restée avec le vampire ce n'est pas possible ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il était canon cet acteur ! »

Je souris et me tournai vers April.

« McDo ou Buffalo grill payé par mon oncle ? » Sourit-elle suspicieuse.

« Buffalo ! Tant qu'on se fait payer le resto, ça me va, tu le sais. »

Je la pris par le bras et nous traversâmes la route.

Cathy nous rappela la filmographie de son acteur, commenta son plat et se remémora les pires frites qu'elle avait pu avaler. April l'incita poliment à continuer, ajouta de-ci, de-là quelques phrases et me scruta avec attention.

Je voulais écouter Cathy et partager ce moment avec elle mais je n'y parvenais pas.

« Je suis désolée, je dois passer un coup de fil. »

Je quittai la table et sortis sur le trottoir pour passer mon appel. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas utilisé ce numéro aussi hésitais-je avant de vraiment lancer la communication. Je soupirai. De toute façon, Alice avait dû voir le coup venir. Je ne pouvais plus me défiler.

Le téléphone ne sonna même pas un battement de mon cœur que sa voix résonnait déjà à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ? »

Je souris. Il savait très bien que c'était moi mais l'interrogation était présente dans sa voix.

« Edward. »

Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dit son nom comme ça ! De bons souvenirs me revinrent. Je pris une inspiration profonde avant d'oser reprendre.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Mais quelle idiote !

« Bien sûr que non je…Je jouais au piano. »

« Oh ! Une nouvelle mélodie ? »

« Oui. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'imaginais sa concentration pendant son jeu. J'imaginais ses doigts voler sur les touches noires et blanches.

« Il y a un problème, Liz ? » S'inquiéta-t-il et je me mis une claque pour répondre.

« Non. Enfin, peut-être. Alice a vu ce à quoi j'ai pensé ? »

Je l'imaginais en train de scruter les pensées de sa sœur. Avait-elle vu ? Ce serait sûrement plus simple.

« Je pense. Elle me cache ses pensées. »

Si je pouvais la trucider sur place !

« Liz, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je suis à Boston et on a été voir un film avec les filles…Je… » Je levai les yeux au ciel, j'étais idiote de tourner autour du pot comme ça. « Je rentre mardi, on pourra se voir ? »

« Dans deux jours ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. Où veux-tu… ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore Edward. On doit juste se voir. On doit…Parler. »

J'étais à deux doigts de me redonner une gifle.

« Tu veux bien ? »

« Envoie-moi un SMS lorsque tu auras décidé du lieu. »

« D'accord, super, enfin, je veux dire...Merci. C'est gentil. »

Je sentis mes joues rosirent. J'étais pathétique.

« Je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent. » Me dérobai-je.

« Bien sûr. A mardi alors. Et…Liz…Profite, amuse-toi. »

Je fermai les yeux et souris. Il était irrécupérable !

« Merci. » Soufflai-je avant de raccrocher.

« Liz ? »

Je me tournai rapidement et trouvai April et Cathy sur le seuil du restaurant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Ma mère. J'ai oublié de l'appeler. »

Je montrai mon téléphone portable.

« Tu prends un dessert ou pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Approuvai-je en retournant à la table avec elles.

« Fondant au chocolat, glaces, fruits… » Enuméra April.

« Deux boules à la vanille nappées de coulis de fraise » Décidai-je en m'asseyant.

« Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait y trouver plein de symboliques. » Insinua Cathy lorsque nos desserts arrivèrent.

« Toi tu traines trop en classe de littérature. » L'accusa April en la pointant avec sa cuillère.

« Peut-être, mais tu avoueras quand même que c'est bien ambigu après avoir vu un film de vampire ! » Se défendit notre amie et je rougis.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

« Et à la fille qui choisit un banana split, on ne lui dit rien ? »

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle est en manque de son copain, Liz, c'est tout. » Confirma Cathy en attaquant la glace.

April et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé puis chacune de nous se concentra sur son dessert.

Après avoir discuté en long, en large et en travers sur le métier d'acteur, April sortit la carte bancaire de son oncle et joua du code pour régler notre repas. Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant que la petite machine validait le paiement.

« Tu es machiavélique quand tu fais ça. » Affirma Cathy en récupérant ses affaires.

« Quoi ? »

April releva la tête, surprise. Elle m'interrogea du regard. Je grimaçai.

« J'en ai peur, oui. »

« Pff ! Vous ne comprenez simplement pas ce que c'est que de taper un code en sachant que le débit ne se fera pas sur votre compte ! »

« Et bien j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais parce que c'est vraiment flippant ! » Décréta Cathy en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même ? » S'inquiéta April.

Cathy et moi échangeâmes un regard complice avant de nous précipiter sur notre amie.

« On t'aime April Levingston ! »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous alors que nous éclations de rire. L'hôtesse qui nous avait fait payer eut même un regard sceptique. J'imaginais qu'elle se félicitait de nous voir partir. C'est clair ! On ne se sait jamais ce que trois copines peuvent inventer dans un restaurant !

Je secouai la tête à mes idées.

OoOoOoOoO

Ces quelques jours**,** éloignées de nos familles et de nos questions**,**nous furent bienfaisants. Mais le retour fut difficile. De mon point de vue en tout cas.

Je venais de poser mon sac dans ma chambre lorsque ma mère me rejoignit. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et m'étudia avec attention. Je fis semblant de l'ignorer quelques minutes le temps de défaire mon sac et de récupérer mes photos sur mon ordinateur. Enfin, je me tournai vers elle.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« J'imaginais que tu serais contente de me dire tout ce que vous avez fait. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Maman, j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, je n'ai peut-être pas envie… »

« Oh mon dieu, mon bébé va avoir dix-huit ans et ne se sent plus concerné par une discussion mère-fille ! ! »

A sa décharge, elle parvint à prendre un air vraiment horrifié. J'éclatai de rire et décidai que si je ne parlais pas rapidement, elle me harcèlerait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Je lui racontai notre visite au cimetière classé monument historique avec sa chapelle**,** où l'on trouve des tombes datant de 1630. Lorsque son visage quelque peu dégoûté me suffit, je lui parlais de nos achats sur la _Downtown Crossing_**,** ou lieu privilégié du shopping_. _Je finis par notre balade sur les traces de JFK la veille**,** en attendant notre avion.

« Et vous n'êtes pas allées danser dans des bars ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Maman, nous n'avons pas l'âge légal. » Lui rappelai-je avec un sourire.

« Lizzie, chérie, j'ai eu dix-sept presque dix-huit ans. On trouve toujours un moyen. »

« Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu as agi de manière hors-la-loi à mon âge ? »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! A mon époque, nous savions nous amuser. »

« Oui, j'avais oublié que c'était l'époque où Buffy traînait dans les cimetières. Vous faisiez de même avec papa ? »

« Ne dis pas de mal de Buffy ! Elle a lutté contre les créatures du mal pendant des années ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je m'assis près d'elle.

« En fait, nous avons plutôt été au cinéma. »

« Ma pauvre enfant ! » Fit-elle avec emphase.

« Mais ensuite on retournait chez l'oncle d'April et on se bourrait la gueule en dansant nues devant les fenêtres. »

Cette fois, je lui coupais le sifflet. Elle me regarda un instant avec hésitation puis elle secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai cherché. » Sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front. « Vous vous êtes amusées et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je hochai la tête. Oui, j'avais réussi à retrouver un peu de mon insouciance passée ces derniers jours. Mais en voyant le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres, je sentais qu'elle fuyait à nouveau pour laisser place à une nouvelle boule au ventre.

J'inspirai à fond et m'écartai de ma mère.

« Je sais que je rentre juste mais après le dîner, je pourrai sortir ? Je ne rentrerai pas tard mais… »

« Où veux-tu aller ? Vous avez déjà prévu une nouvelle soirée avec les filles ? »

« Rose veut me voir. Elle veut tout savoir de notre séjour. »

« Et j'imagine qu'elle en saura plus que moi…Notamment si les voisins étaient mignons ou pas… » Sourit ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vois déjà ton père avec son « Les filles ! » fataliste. »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Tu sais bien que ta punition est levée depuis quelques temps déjà. »

« Oui mais…Enfin… »

« Tu ne rentres pas tard ? »

« Non ! »

« Et tu ne me dis pas retrouver Rose alors que tu retrouves un garçon ? »

« Maman ! Je ne te mentirai jamais à ce propos. Je sais que je peux tout te dire. »

Elle prit mon menton entre deux doigts et scruta mon regard. Je le soutins en me disant que je ne lui mentais pas vraiment. D'accord, j'allais retrouver un garçon – Edward en l'occurrence-, mais je n'y allais pas pour coucher avec lui, juste pour discuter.

Ce qu'elle lut dans mes yeux dut la satisfaire car elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

J'attrapai mon portable et envoyai le SMS promis à Edward.

« Au parc, après dîner. »

Une seconde plus tard, je reçus sa réponse.

« J'y serai. »

Je fermai les yeux et pris un instant pour contrôler ma respiration et les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Il s'agissait de lui exposer les faits et la conclusion s'imposerait d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que : « Tu ne veux pas que je me réincarne à nouveau. Je ne veux pas perdre mes souvenirs et tout revivre. Tu dois me transformer. ».

Pas plus compliqué que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Je garai la voiture de ma mère lorsqu'Edward apparut dans la lumière de mes phares. Je sursautai avant de le reconnaître.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Je fermai la voiture d'un clic sur la clé et croisai son regard inquiet.

« Alice n'a pas craché le morceau alors ? » Tentai-je de sourire.

« Non. Et elle sait que je suis à deux doigts de devenir fou. »

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Je m'excusai à mon tour en avançant dans le parc. Je le sentis caler son pas au mien jusqu'à ce site en hauteur où nous nous étions déjà retrouvés, plusieurs mois auparavant. Le silence était pesant et reflétait pourtant l'espoir qui semblait naître entre nous de pouvoir arranger les choses.

Nous nous assîmes à un pas l'un de l'autre, le regard porté sur le reste du parc. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Il y avait eu tellement de choses pour nous séparer ces derniers mois !

J'inspirai à fond en rassemblant mon courage.

« J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour ne pas disparaître cette fois encore. » Murmurai-je en appuyant la tête contre le muret derrière nous.

Je le sentis se tourner vers moi **; **son regard surpris me scruta.

« Lequel ? Liz, ça serait vraiment génial, tu en as le droit et… »

Je posai la main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai dans les siens.

« Je dois devenir un vampire. »

« Quoi ? »

Son regard marqua la surprise et je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

« Ecoute, c'est ridicule, enfin…On a vu ce film avec les filles, le vampire fait boire son sang à l'humaine en train de mourir et elle devient vampire…L'idée m'est venue par hasard et je sais qu'il ne va pas s'agir de boire le sang d'un vampire mais…D'être mordue par l'un d'eux. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je ne veux pas disparaître encore. Le seul moyen est que je me transforme en vampire. »

J'étais étonnée qu'il m'ait laissée finir. Je m'arrêtai de moi-même et fronçai les sourcils.

« Edward ? »

« Alice t'a vue devenir un vampire. » Dit-il doucement et dans ses yeux je lisais les doutes. « Elle ne t'aurait pas influencée… »

« Je n'ai vu aucun d'entre vous depuis le soir du bal, Edward. » Me rebiffai-je.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et je ramenai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Désolé, c'est idiot comme question. C'est juste que depuis qu'elle a eu cette vision elle n'arrête pas d'y penser. »

« Et justement parce que j'y réfléchis, elle te bloque ses pensées. Tu crois que ça cache quelque chose ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde, le regard perdu au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Jasper la trouvait très euphorique ces derniers jours. »

« Euphorique, Alice ? Alors ça c'est étonnant ! » Ris-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire en coin fit son apparition pendant un instant.

« Elle l'était plus que d'habitude. » Concéda-t-il.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'elle ne cache rien excepté qu'elle avait raison et que tu avais tort. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Edward, je t'ai vu réagir ! Tu es contre cette idée. »

Je commençai à me relever lorsqu'il prit doucement mon poignet. Je me figeai et tournai la tête vers lui.

« Je n'osais pas espérer que tu acceptes aussi bien l'idée. » Affirma-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Ah oui ? » Il acquiesça et je me rassis près de lui. « Alors, tu n'es pas contre ? »

Une ombre passa si vite sur son visage que je crus l'avoir imaginée.

« Tant que tu es sûre de toi, ça me va. »

« Mais ? »

Il baissa la tête. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, encore, je posai un doigt sur son menton pour la lui faire relever.

Il me détailla avec une telle intensité que je me sentis rougir. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa joue et je vis ses pupilles rétrécir. Les battements de mon cœur semblèrent s'accélérer dans ma poitrine alors qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche et je réalisai que je me passai la langue sur les lèvres. Je fermai la bouche et il déglutit apparemment avec difficulté.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter que l'un de mes frères te mordent. »

« Hum, hum… »Je hochai la tête en laissant mon pouls accélérer encore à son toucher. « Quoi ? » Réalisai-je un instant après.

« Je peux comprendre, Liz. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Non attends, tu acceptes que je devienne un vampire mais tu ne comptes pas le faire toi-même ? »

Ce fut comme si je l'avais frappé. Du moins ce fut l'impression que je vis apparaître sur son visage.

« Tu veux dire… »

Il était à court de mots.

« Edward, je sais…Tout devrait me faire dire non, mais…Je ne peux pas. Si je dois devenir un vampire, je veux que ça soit par ta morsure. »

« Liz… »

Il prit mon visage en coupe, doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je fuie. Je plongeai dans son regard interrogateur et cette fois les battements de mon cœur n'étaient pas dus aux frissons qui étaient apparus plus tôt. Cette fois, ils étaient liés au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il m'avait touchée. Je fermai les yeux et pris ses poignets pour le faire lâcher prise.

Il se détacha de moi avec un mouvement fluide et pourtant gêné.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmurai-je en m'écartant à mon tour.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être, tu le sais. »

Je grimaçai.

« Si tu acceptes de me mordre, il va falloir que j'accepte que tu me touches. »

« Liz, tu n'es pas obligée. Carlisle… »

« Je veux que ce soit toi, Edward. C'est contradictoire avec ces derniers mois mais depuis que j'y ai pensé l'autre jour…Non, en fait, depuis le bal, je sais que nous devons mettre les choses à plat et essayer d'avancer…Je ne dis pas de nous remettre ensembles, je veux dire, je t'ai fait du mal alors je pourrais comprendre si tu ne voulais pas… »

« Je veux qu'on arrange les choses. » M'interrompit-il. « Et puis je t'ai fait pire. »

« Oui mais je t'ai poussé à bout. »

Son sourire en coin apparut un instant avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

« Rose a raison. Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec moi au point de te mettre tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos. »

« Rose est trop impliquée dans cette histoire. »

« Peut-être, mais les choses sont vraiment étranges en ce moment avec elle. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Elle semble faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous rapporter tes…faits et gestes. C'est parfois…Gênant. »

« Alors là je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a à raconter ! » M'exclamai-je, amusée.

Mais l'ombre qui passa encore sur son visage me contredit. Je me rapprochai de lui et l'interrogeai. Il garda le silence en me détaillant.

« Elle nous a raconté la soirée de la Saint Valentin et… » Avoua-t-il enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu dire ? Je suis partie un peu après vous en fait. »

« Tu… Tu es sûre ? »

« Ah bah oui ! Et puis autant te dire que ça n'était pas une si bonne soirée que ça. Tu le sais, ça a foutu le bazar au bahut. »

« Alors tu n'as pas…Profité de tout ça pour…Oublier ? »

Je pris un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Tu crois que… Edward, je n'ai rien fait, d'accord ? Ces derniers mois**,** j'essayais juste de profiter des filles. On s'est amusée**,** mais à chaque fois j'étais uniquement avec elles et Brad et Steven. »

Il ne dit rien pendant une minute environ, comme s'il soupesait mes paroles.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Liz. Tu as été assez claire quant à tes projets… »

« Edward… »

Il posa son index sur ma bouche et je frissonnai sans trop être sûre des causes.

« Je suis quand même soulagé par ce que tu me dis. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je suis jaloux. »

Je restai interdite quelques secondes puis souris doucement.

« C'est un bon début. »

Il passa une main sur ma joue en une légère caresse puis il s'écarta avec un demi-sourire en coin.

« J'imagine. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment alors que la nuit tombait plus sûrement autour de nous.

« Tes parents ne vont rien dire que tu sois ici ? »

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il souriait, entendu.

« Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de voir de garçons. »

« Et tu es ici… »

« Tu sais que je mens mieux aujourd'hui qu'à l''époque. »

« Qui es-tu censée voir alors ? »

« Rose. »

Son téléphone vibra deux fois avant de s'arrêter. Il ne fit pas un geste pour vérifier qui avait envoyé un message.

« Qui est-ce d'après toi ? »

« Tu veux parier que c'est Alice ? »

« Ca pourrait être Rose aussi. » Souris-je.

« Pas faux. » Il sortit le portable. « J'ai gagné. C'est pour nous rappeler qu'il reste un peu moins de deux mois avant ton anniversaire. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Elle veut savoir ce qu'on fait en attendant ? »

Il leva les yeux sur moi, amusé.

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas de réponses. »

« Tu veux que je te morde. »

« Edward, si tu ne veux pas… »

« Non. Enfin, si. Mais…Comme tu disais**,** il va falloir qu'on se réhabitue à se voir et… »

« A se toucher. » Finis-je pour lui en acquiesçant.

J'inspirai à fond et pris mon temps pour relâcher tout l'air de mes poumons.

« Je le veux. Je suis prête à souffrir la morsure et la transformation pour ne pas subir encore la réincarnation. »

« Ca sera pire qu'un coup de couteau, Liz. »

« Je sais. Mais je m'en sens capable. »

« D'accord. Au pire, il nous reste presque deux mois. »

« Oui. »

Ce fut au tour de mon téléphone de vibrer m'indiquant le message de mon père : « Que fais-tu ? ». Je soupirai mais je devais y aller si je voulais être plus ou moins libre de mes mouvements par la suite.

« Désolée… »Je désignai mon portable.

« Vas-y. » Sourit-il tendrement.

J'acquiesçai et commençai à m'éloigner.

« Oh ! Quand nous revoyons-nous ? »

Il eut un plus grand sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

« Quand veux-tu ? »

« Je dois préparer l'anniversaire d'April dans les prochains jours…Mais je pense que demain ça serait possible… » Je me sentis rougir.

« Ils prévoient du soleil demain. On pourrait aller sur les lacs. »

« Excellente idée. »

Il acquiesça à son tour et je sentis son regard dans mon dos alors que je retournai à ma voiture. Les mains tremblantes je parvins à démarrer le moteur pour quitter le parc.

Etait-ce une bonne idée de retrouver Edward aussi tôt ?

Mais nous n'avions que deux mois. Je n'avais que deux mois pour m'habituer ne serait-ce qu'à avoir sa main sur mon bras. Après tout, ça serait ses lèvres le jour de mon anniversaire…

OoOoOoO

**POV Edward**

« Non mais, vieux, vous ne comptez même pas…Recommencer ? »

Emmett devenait vraiment lourd depuis qu'Esmée avait eu la mauvaise idée d'inviter Liz à la maison pour déjeuner le week-end dernier. D'accord, Liz et moi nous revoyions depuis plusieurs semaines assez régulièrement…Presque tous les jours…Mais il n'y avait rien. Nous avions retrouvé un lien particulier, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une amitié, une complicité…Rien de sexuel comme mon 'frère' le sous-entendait dès qu'il me voyait.

« Emmett, si je dis 'non' en chinois, ça t'aidera à comprendre ? »

« Tu ne sais pas parler chinois. »

« Non mais je pourrai bien apprendre si ça te permet de me lâcher la grappe. »

« Oh ! Sujet sensible ! » Ricana-t-il en me poursuivant jusqu'à ma voiture.

« Non ce n'est pas sensible, Emmett. Simplement, Liz et moi ne sommes pas comme Rose et toi ! »

« Oh ! » Il mit une main sur son cœur avec une grimace qui devait sûrement imité la douleur. « Tu me fends le cœur, mon frère ! »

Je secouai la tête et m'installai au volant sans un mot de plus. Il se déciderait bien à m'oublier, non ?

Alors que je quittai la villa, il fit mine d'embrasser goulument une femme lovée dans ses bras. Non, il ne m'oublierait pas…

En quelques minutes, je parvins au lieu de rendez-vous et garai la voiture devant le chalet. Ce n'était pas, comme se l'imaginait Emmett, le lieu et ses souvenirs qui nous ramenaient ici, mais l'éloignement des routes et la tranquillité du cadre. Liz arriva une minute après moi et comme depuis quelques temps, je ne pouvais remarquer que sa tenue –un simple jean et une chemise large, en l'occurrence-. Je me détachai de ma contemplation pour me concentrer sur son air triste.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester aussi longtemps que d'habitude, c'est tout. » Affirma-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en bois.

Je me retins de grogner de frustration à ne pouvoir lire ses pensées mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit…

« Comment s'est passé l'anniversaire de ta mère ? » Interrogeai-je en la voyant revenir du coin cuisine avec un jus de fruit dans la main.

« Sympa mais ils ont…Un peu abusé hier soir. » Elle rougit et avant que je ne pose une autre question je remarquai son regard entendu.

« Oh ! Je connais… »

« Je te plains ! D'habitude ils sont plus…Discrets. »

Elle s'assit en grimaçant. Je m'installai non loin et étudiai son visage tourné vers la cheminée éteinte.

« C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si triste ? »

Elle ébaucha un sourire et je le gravai dans mon esprit avec empressement. Plus ça allait et plus nous étions à l'aise malgré quelques accrochages. C'était bon signe.

« April tient absolument à faire une fête pour mon anniversaire. »

« Le soir du 13. » Devinai-je.

« Et elle refuse d'entendre mes arguments. Elle n'aime pas l'idée que je sois transformée. »

« Elle n'aime surtout pas que ça soit moi qui le fasses. »

Elle se tourna franchement vers moi, une jambe sous les fesses, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je peux la comprendre. Mais j'ai fait mon choix…Je suis une vraie girouette, tu es sûre de vouloir avoir ma transformation sur la conscience ? »

« Je préfère ta transformation à ta disparition. »

Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Liz pencha la tête pour coincer ma main entre son épaule et sa joue. Elle sourit, déclenchant le mien. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir la sentir si proche. Son pouls battait contre ma main. Son souffle glissait sur mon bras. Son regard était plongé dans le mien et il me semblait distinguer les sentiments qui se mêlaient en elle. Ce qu'il s'était passé avant Noël était un obstacle de taille qui ne pouvait se surmonter comme ça, nous en avions conscience, mais nous savions que nous ne voulions pas sa disparition une fois de plus. Des compromis devaient être faits pour nous laisser le temps d'arranger les choses définitivement.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour April ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais peut-être que je pourrai la convaincre de faire sa fête la veille. »

« Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? »

« Elle a intérêt **! **Surtout que si la transformation réussit, je ne serais pas disponible avant un moment. »

« Plusieurs mois. » Confirmai-je.

« D'ailleurs, vous avez déjà prévu comment ça allait se passer ? »

« Les détails sont à peaufiner**,** mais on irait sûrement quelque part en Alaska. » Liz se rapprocha, sa jambe sur le canapé touchant ma cuisse. Je serrai les mâchoires et repris. « Tu sais quoi dire à tes parents pour le 13 ? »

« Je leur dirai qu'April m'invite à une soirée pyjama. »

« Tu es une menteuse professionnelle alors. » Souris-je en m'approchant à mon tour.

« Hey ! Tu parles d'un compliment, toi ! » Elle me frappa sur le torse en riant.

J'attrapai sa main et l'amenai à ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Liz s'immobilisa mais je savais que ce n'était plus la peur qui la guidait. Au contraire, je savais qu'elle appréciait de mieux en mieux nos rencontres. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine alors que mes lèvres glissaient jusqu'à son poignet, mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as raison…Je suis désolé…Je te demande pardon… »Dis-je en remontant lentement sur son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

Lorsque je fus près de son visage, Liz posa une main sur ma joue. Je m'arrêtai et scrutai son regard noisette.

« Edward… »

Son souffle balaya mes lèvres et je calmai la sensation qui grandissait en moi. Je devais la laisser aller à son rythme. Je ne pouvais pas demander plus que ce que j'avais déjà.

Alors que je la voyais déjà se rapprocher pour m'embrasser, elle s'écarta avec un soupir où perçaient l'angoisse et le désir. Je repris ma place de l'autre côté du canapé.

Je ne pouvais pas demander plus que ce que j'avais déjà.

**Partant quelques jours en voyage, je ne posterai pas avant mon retour. Lundi ou mardi prochain. Profitez-bien.**

**Bon courage aux bacheliers.**

**Sur le Lovelemon-in-fic, trouvez un répertoire des fictions qui y sont postées. N'hésitez pas non plus à faire de la pub pour ramener les auteurs qui se verraient supprimer/menacer…sur FF : (** )/(www.) lovelemon(-in-fic) (f251)-listing- des-fictions(-)par(-)auteurs **(supprimez les parenthèses et quelques espaces)**


	19. Chapter 19  Dixhuit ans

**Maudite**

**Bonjour !**

**En ce premier juillet, que diriez-vous d'un nouveau chapitre ?**

**Ca vous plaît ?**

**Sortez les mouchoirs alors ! !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux et vous savez que c'est grâce à vous que je continue de publier.**

**Je remercier ma relectrice préférée acheroniastyx et ma jumelle.**

**Merci à ma BSC et Demoisel, sans vous j'aurais peut-être pas écrit les choses de la même manière^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19- Dix-huit ans**

**POV Edward**

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, April veut absolument que nous fassions les boutiques avant ce soir. »

Je souris au téléphone en imaginant que Liz pouvait me voir.

« Cette soirée est importante pour elle. » Relativisai-je.

« Je sais. » Elle soupira à l'autre bout du fil et je sentis sa détresse.

« Liz, dans quatre jours tout sera réglé et on se débrouillera pour le lui faire savoir. » Promis-je.

« J'ai peur, Edward. »

Je m'immobilisai dans les escaliers conduisant à ma chambre.

« Tu doutes de la transformation ? »

« Non ! J'ai peur de ne pas me reconnaître…De ne pas me retrouver et de vous faire plus de mal encore. »

Je fermai les yeux. Elle pensait encore aux autres !

« Tout va bien se passer. Nous avons l'habitude, je dirai. Et puis, tu ne pourras pas être pire qu'Emmett. » Tentai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis vaguement l'intéressé se plaindre et grommeler en appelant à la vengeance. Je l'ignorai pour me concentrer sur le rire de Liz.

« Il faudra me raconter. »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis persuadé que Rose en aura de bien plus belles que moi, d'ailleurs. » Affirmai-je en reprenant le chemin vers ma chambre.

« Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve demain ? »

« Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire à tes parents ? »

« Non. Comment leur expliquer ? J'aime autant ne rien dire et…Aviser par la suite. »

« Je peux passer te chercher avant leur retour, alors. »

« D'accord. Ma mère sera là vers 18h. »

« Je viens avant. »

Le silence à la fois plein d'espoir et de doute s'installa plus encore au point que je crus qu'elle allait tout annuler.

« Dis à Alice que je ne veux pas de fête. »

Le son de sa voix me surprit presque. Je grimaçai avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Euh…Tu tolèreras bien un gâteau et… »

« Je vais la tuer. » Grinça-t-elle.

« Désolée. Je la tiendrai si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Et elle rit encore.

« Elle doit être en train de cogiter à fond pour nous le faire payer. » Parvint-elle à dire entre deux fous rires.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'elle fait tout pour, oui. Elle chante la Marseillaise alors… »

« L'heure est grave. »

Je ne retins pas un sourire et nous rigolâmes un peu plus avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de raccrocher.

« A demain. Et…Edward, merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Liz. A demain et essaie de profiter de cette soirée. »

« Moui… »

Je regardai mon portable encore un instant. Demain. Demain Liz fêterait ses dix-huit ans et nous tenterions de la transformer. C'était irréaliste et tellement évident en même temps !

« Elle aura un gâteau, des cadeaux et elle devra danser ! » Me prévint Alice en entrant dans ma chambre. « Toi, tu devras la reconquérir et tout faire pour qu'elle reste avec nous à son réveil ! » Finit-elle en posant un doigt sur mon torse.

« C'était bien dans mes projets. » Affirmai-je en soutenant son regard.

Elle eut un grand sourire et je captai malgré elle la vision qui lui apparaissait : Liz et moi nous embrassions avec une fougue certaine.

Je détournai les yeux tant pour rompre le contact visuel que pour sortir de ses pensées.

« Ca va être fabuleux ! » Chantonna-t-elle en bondissant dans mon dressing.

Je l'entendis réfléchir à la tenue que j'allais devoir mettre le lendemain soir alors que Carlisle rentrait de l'hôpital. Je descendis le retrouver dans son bureau. Il me parut las je fronçai les sourcils.

« Dure journée ? »

« Un bébé mort-né. » Il passa une main lasse sur son visage puis se composa un air impassible. « Des nouvelles de ton côté ? »

« Je vais chercher Liz demain soir avant que ses parents ne rentrent. »

Je m'assis face à son bureau.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire. »

« C'est juste que je sais que ça ne lui plait pas de leur mentir sur son avenir comme ça. »

« Si tout se passe bien, elle pourra les rassurer bientôt. »

« Oui. »

Carlisle se posa sur le fauteuil près de moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de m'arrêter. »

« Liz est ta _tua cantante_, certes, mais tu sauras t'arrêter. Tu trouveras le moment exact. »

« Comment ? » Insistai-je.

Il me regarda en face, étudiant mon visage et mes questions.

« Lorsque tu croiras ne plus pouvoir t'en détacher, tu redeviendras lucide un quart de seconde largement suffisant pour réaliser et t'arrêter. »

« Et si ce moment ne venait pas, Carlisle ? Je veux la protéger mais… »

« Il viendra, Edward. Il viendra. » Il posa une main sur mon épaule. « Liz a confiance en toi et nous savons tous que tu ne perdras pas le contrôle. Il te suffit de t'en souvenir lorsque tu la mordras. »

Je hochai la tête doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, mes 'frères' vinrent frapper à la porte. Carlisle les autorisa à entrer et me sourit.

« Tu seras d'autant plus sous contrôle en t'étant nourri. »

« Ouep parce que ça ferait tâche que tu la vides ! »

« Em ! » Grogna Jasper en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

_Quoi ? J'ai raison, et tu le sais ! _Se défendit-il.

J'acquiesçai en guise de réponse et me retrouvai bientôt à courir avec eux vers notre terrain de prédilection pour la chasse. Nous ralentîmes, chacun à l'affût d'une proie.

« Hey ! » Se plaignit Emmett en me voyant aller dans la direction où il avait justement trouvé la sienne.

Je souris et bifurquai au dernier moment pour prendre à revers la proie que j'avais détectée juste après lui. Emmett se jeta sur la sienne en grognant à mon encontre. Je fermai bientôt mon esprit en approchant de l'animal. Un cerf. Ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

« Si tu recommences ton cirque, je t'arrache un bras. » Menaça mon 'frère' alors que je finissais de boire.

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! » Fis-je avec emphase en me relevant.

« Il n'y a qu'Em qui puisse s'amuser, Edward, tu le sais bien. » Intervint Jasper.

« Ah ! Vous voulez vous la jouer comme ça ? Et bien, prenez garde à vos victimes, les gars, parce que je vous ai à l'œil ! »

Et il disparut comme un boulet de canon.

Jasper secoua la tête et frappa sa main contre la mienne. Débile et puéril, mais tellement agréable ! Nous reprîmes chacun notre course à travers les bois pour dénicher notre repas.

Une fois ou deux, Emmett me passa devant ou me bouscula sciemment pour me ralentir et surtout faire fuir les animaux. Au bout de la troisième fois, il ne fut plus assez malin pour me cacher ses pensées et je l'entendis arriver. Je cherchai l'odeur qui avait pu l'intéresser et me précipitai dans sa direction. En quelques secondes, je l'avais dépassé en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule. Il m'insulta copieusement dans ses pensées et accéléra pour me rejoindre.

Apparemment, il n'était plus vraiment question de chasser mais plutôt de faire la course…

Jasper s'incrusta et nous nous chamaillions bientôt comme des gamins en nous projetant contre des arbres innocents ou nous roulant dans la boue et l'herbe pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Sans vraiment nous en apercevoir, nous atterrîmes près des lacs et par chance la pluie avait gardé les humains loin des chalets. Conscients du champ libre, nous ne nous arrêtâmes que lorsque nous fûmes tous les trois dans l'eau, projetés les uns par les autres du haut des rochers. Emmett fut le premier à rendre les armes : à force de se tenir les côtes en riant, il ne parvenait plus à repousser nos assauts.

« Bon sang, Em, t'es barje ! » M'exclamai-je en nageant vers le bord.

« Dit celui qui m'a cherché ! »

« TU m'as cherché » Rappelai-je en insistant sur le sujet.

« Pauvre petite chochotte incapable de se garder sa nourriture pour lui ! » Se moqua-t-il et je grognai en me tournant vers lui.

Jasper s'éloigna, les mains tendues en signe de reddition. Je l'ignorai et me propulsai vers mon autre 'frère' qui éclatait de rire en faisant de même vers moi. Le choc fut terrible, une vague énorme naquit de nos corps et remonta jusqu'à la rive. Jasper fut submergé et cracha la tasse qu'il avait avalée alors qu'Em et moi nous battions pour enfoncer la tête de l'autre dans l'eau.

Soudain, Emmett et moi nous retrouvâmes tous les deux attirés par le fond. Je me débattis avant de capter les pensées amusées de Jasper il se vengeait. Lorsque nous touchâmes le fond, il nous fit un grand sourire et se laissa remonter tranquillement.

_T'y comprends quelque chose ? _M'interrogea Emmett.

En guise de réponse, je lui indiquai de remonter. Il acquiesça et à peine nos têtes furent-elles à la surface, Jasper s'expliqua.

« C'est bon l'eau ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai fermé la bouche. » Emmett haussa les épaules.

« Et bah je peux vous dire que non ! Alors la prochaine fois que vous voulez faire une vague, faites en sorte que je ne sois pas dans les environs. » Grogna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

« Oui, Jazz, pardonne-nous. » Souris-je avec un clin d'œil à Emmett.

« Notre cher Jazz, pardonne-nous ! » Fit-il en tentant de s'incliner.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! Je comprends pourquoi Alice devient folle quand vous le faites ! »

« Oh oui, notre cher Jazz, nous sommes de bien mauvais serviteurs ! » Insistai-je.

« Toi, t'es mort ! » Il me pointa du doigt avec un air menaçant.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire débile et il maugréa en retournant vers le bord. Emmett éclata de rire en entendant les tortures dont Jasper parlait mais nous sortîmes tous de l'eau, dégoulinants, les vêtements collés à notre peau.

« Ce sont les filles qui vont adorer nous voir rentrer comme ça ! » Affirma Emmett en passant une main sur son t-shirt.

Bien sûr, la manœuvre faisait ressortir ses pectoraux. J'imaginais tout à fait la réaction des filles en nous voyant ainsi…Je souris tristement en pensant à Liz et sa réaction. Je savais qu'elle ne se jetterait pas sur moi comme le fit Rose sur Emmett à notre retour.

Je laissai mes 'frères et sœurs' se retrouver et me dirigeai plutôt dans ma salle de bain pour me changer. En voyant l'heure, je réalisai que la soirée d'anniversaire de Liz devait déjà avoir commencé.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir à ma décision. Je me douchai, m'habillai et filai le tout en moins de dix minutes jusque chez April où la fête se déroulait. Avant même d'atteindre l'arbre idéal pour les observer de loin, j'entendis les basses de leur musique se mêler aux battements de cœurs. C'était comme si l'un et l'autre s'encourageaient à battre toujours plus fort et plus rapidement.

Je scannai les esprits. Des lycéens accueillaient des étudiants à la porte. Je reconnus Jonathan, un ami de Garrett, accompagné d'une bande de copains. D'autres étaient déjà dans le salon et chahutaient autour de Liz et ses meilleures amies. Je serrai les poings en entendant certaines pensées pas catholiques du tout envers les filles mais fus rassuré de voir Garrett prendre les choses en main.

« Dégagez les mecs, vous ne voyez pas que vous nous dérangez ? »

Certes, il devait exister une autre manière d'éloigner ces étudiants, surtout au vu de leurs réactions, mais Garrett avait le mérite de savoir veiller sur elles.

« Oh allez ! Joue pas ton mâle alpha qui partage pas son harem ! » Le bouscula l'un d'eux.

« Quoi ? ! »

Garrett se redressa, le regard véritablement effrayant.

« Garrett, laisse tomber. » Soupira Liz en lui attrapant le poignet.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle. A travers ses pensées, je pus voir le jean blanc accordé au débardeur de la même couleur par-dessus lequel le rouge du cache cœur faisait ressortir le léger maquillage qu'elle portait. Elle était magnifique malgré la simplicité de sa tenue. Ses cheveux ramenés sur une épaule libéraient sa nuque et créaient des images plus qu'explicites dans la tête des garçons présents. Toutefois, dans son regard noisette, une lueur de chagrin brillait faiblement comme si Liz était à deux doigts de parvenir à la cacher totalement.

« Excuse-toi. » Exigea Garrett en reprenant le fil des conversations.

Il releva les yeux sur ses homologues le poing serré.

« Ok ! On n'a rien dit. »

Et ils s'éloignèrent. Je restai dans l'esprit de Garrett alors qu'il se rasseyait.

« Regarde-moi un peu ce preux chevalier qui vient au secours de notre réputation ! » S'amusa sa sœur en donnant un coup de coude à Liz.

« C'est toi qui as annoncé qu'une grande fête se déroulerait ici. » Lui rappela l'intéressée avec un clin d'œil.

« Hey ! C'est ma faute, c'est ça que tu es en train de dire ? » Fit-elle semblant de s'outrer.

« Peut-être bien, oui. »

« Ah tu le prends comme ça ! »

April fit mine de se lever mais Liz la rattrapa et heureusement qu'elles étaient déjà au sol car la chute aurait été plus dangereuse. April se retrouva à califourchon sur Liz et elles éclatèrent de rire alors que certains lançaient déjà « Baston ! » pour couvrir la musique. Les filles se regardèrent en rougissant mais parvinrent à se relever.

« Ca vous apprendra à vous foutre de moi ! » Rit Garrett en s'éloignant par peur des retombées.

Je quittai ses pensées et tout en captant celles des autres, je pus entendre ce qu'il se passait du côté des filles. Elles rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse et à la manière dont elles dansaient, je pouvais lire l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent pour Liz.

La fête s'arrêta tôt le lendemain matin. Beaucoup s'endormirent à même le sol, d'autres étaient parvenus à rejoindre l'étage mais April et Liz discutaient encore, une cigarette à la main, sur les marches du perron. Je ne les voyais pas mais je lisais les pensées d'April. J'y reconnus le chagrin que j'avais vu dans les yeux de Liz grâce à l'esprit de Garrett.

Liz posa la tête sur l'épaule d'April en soupirant. Son amie lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne pars pas longtemps. Dans quelques jours je pourrai t'appeler, ou Edward le fera, et nous pourrons nous revoir dans quelques mois. » Liz se redressa pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. « Si tu le veux. »

April détourna le regard mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Liz était sa meilleure amie et malgré les frayeurs causées par les deux vampires avant Noël, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne plus la revoir.

« Tu as intérêt à rappliquer rapidement sinon tu connaîtras mon courroux. »

Liz sourit et acquiesça.

« C'est promis. »

Elles se regardèrent encore un moment en silence, puis elles se décidèrent à monter se coucher. Avant de partir, j'attendis de les savoir allongées. April était déjà sous les couvertures lorsque Liz se posta à la fenêtre et je sus qu'elle me cherchait. Je bougeai doucement au bout de ma branche et elle croisa mon regard. Son sourire atteignit ses yeux et je hochai la tête en signe de complicité.

« Lizzie, tu fais quoi ? »

La voix endormie d'April rompit le charme qui s'installait. Liz baissa la tête et rabattit le rideau.

« Rien, j'avais cru voir quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien. » Expliqua-t-elle en passant sous les draps.

Si, il y avait quelque chose. Elle m'avait 'senti'. Notre lien était reconstruit et elle le savait. Je descendis de mon perchoir en laissant la maison endormie derrière moi. Plus que quelques heures et je la retrouverai.

OoOoOoO

Liz était habillée lorsque je frappais à sa porte en cette fin d'après-midi. Il était dix-sept heures. Je n'avais pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Et puis, devais-je l'avouer, je ne supportais plus les délires de ma 'fratrie'. Ils inventaient tous des choses plus loufoques les unes que les autres pour les siècles à venir.

Mais lorsque je vis Liz en train de retenir ses larmes, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et osai la serrer dans mes bras. Elle cala la tête sur mon épaule, ses bras se rejoignant dans mon dos.

« Ca va aller, je te le promets. » Murmurai-je en reculant vers le salon.

Je nous fis asseoir sur le canapé. Liz se blottit contre moi, une main accrochée à ma chemise.

« Je suis… » Tenta-t-elle mais je resserrai mon étreinte pour la faire taire.

Elle n'était pas prête. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Egoïstement, je n'avais pas écouté ses craintes !

« Nous pouvons encore annuler. » Commençai-je alors que ses sanglots se faisaient plus rares.

« Non. Edward, j'ai… » Elle se redressa en essuyant ses joues. « J'ai simplement écrit une lettre pour mes parents et pour April aussi. C'est…Tu sais, au cas où… » Elle inspira à fond. « Au cas où je ne puisse jamais les revoir. »

« Tu les reverras, Liz. Tu ne seras pas nouveau-né tout le temps. » Promis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule. »

« Jamais. Surtout pas à ce propos, Liz. C'est ta vie entière qui va changer maintenant…J'attendais que tu craques, justement. »

« Tu veux toujours t'en charger ? » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui, Liz. » Affirmai-je en plongeant dans son regard noisette.

Elle acquiesça et passa une main dans ma nuque ses doigts se mêlèrent à mes cheveux.

« Merci. »

Je savais que ses remerciements ne portaient pas uniquement sur ma promesse mais aussi sur ma présence. Je souris et déposai un baiser sur la peau nue de son bras.

« Es-tu prête ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux rien emporter pour le moment. »

« D'accord. »

Nous nous relevâmes et sa main glissa dans la mienne. Nos doigts entrecroisés, elle s'arrêta pour prendre les enveloppes comportant ses messages et me laissa la guider à ma voiture. Je lui ouvris sa portière, m'installai au volant et m'autorisai seulement à remarquer le chemisier bleu nuit qu'elle portait et qui relevait sa poitrine. Mon regard se porta sur le jean slim noir et ses vieilles converses. Je souris en imaginant la crise d'Alice en la voyant ainsi. Ma 'sœur' lui aurait sûrement trouvé d'autres chaussures. Avec des talons, de préférence.

En engageant la voiture sur la rue principale je m'effrayais tout seul. Depuis quand je m'intéressais donc à ce point à la mode ? !

Heureusement que nous arrivions bientôt, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tolérer mes pensées encore longtemps.

_Ah ! Tu dois bien avouer que tu aurais préféré la voir avec des petites sandales à talons que ces immondes converses puantes !_

« Elles ne puent pas. » Défendis-je les accusées aussi bas que possible alors que Liz avait droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux.

Alice l'enlaça fermement, Emmett la fit tourner dans ses bras. Esmée lui prit les mains et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la maison. Rosalie resta en arrière, la tête baissée et si je n'avais pas pu lire dans ses pensées j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était repentante. En réalité, elle se retenait de s'écrier que nous n'avions pas le droit de faire ça à Liz.

_Elle mérite mieux que ça ! _S'insurgea-t-elle en sentant mon regard.

« Alors, Lizzie, qu'as-tu reçu de tes parents ? » S'enthousiasma Emmett en s'asseyant face à elle sur la table basse.

_Triple idiot !_

Alice avait raison. Comment Liz avait-elle pu voir ses parents en ne rentrant que dans la journée de la fête d'anniversaire ?

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas ouvert les cadeaux même si je sais où ils sont rangés. Ils devaient vouloir me les donner ce soir avant que je parte chez April, selon eux. »

Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et je me retins de la serrer dans mes bras pour l'emmener loin.

« Tant mieux ! Il n'y aura pas de concurrence alors entre eux et nous ! » Se ragaillardit mon 'frère'.

Sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents, Liz tenta un sourire.

« Et voilà, tu as gâché la soirée, Em ! » L'accusa Alice en venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Liz. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avons rien prévu du tout, finalement. A part peut-être une photo ou deux et… »Elle me jeta un regard entendu. « Une surprise ou deux. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant de suspense.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises, Alice. »

« Je sais ! Mais je les adore suffisamment pour deux ! »

Alice claqua une bise sur la joue de Liz et l'entraîna tout de suite vers le tas de paquets cadeaux. Liz se plia aux volontés de ma 'sœur' : ouvrir les paquets, poser avec les cadeaux ouverts, embrasser l'émetteur. Et ce, jusqu'à l'ouverture du dernier cadeau, le mien.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils je m'approchai pour lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait.

« Je joue du piano, tu te souviens ? »Elle acquiesça alors je repris. « Je veux jouer pour toi. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi son sourire resplendissait de bonheur.

« Maintenant ? »

« Si tu veux oui. »

Elle hocha vivement de la tête et nous passâmes dans la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait l'imposant instrument. Je lui fis signe de s'installer près de moi et commençai doucement à jouer. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je commençais par sa berceuse, c'était comme un « bonjour, bienvenue à la maison ». Je sentais sa présence à un centimètre de moi et me laissai emporter par les diverses créations que j'avais faites pendant toutes ces années. Celles qui débordaient de douleur et d'incompréhension s'éloignèrent pour appeler les nouvelles pleines d'espoir, d'amour et pourtant envahies de doutes. C'était là mes excuses pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé et mon besoin de m'appuyer sur notre passé pour construire notre avenir.

Je soufflai l'air inutile entré dans mes poumons comme pour libérer une autre part de moi alors que ma musique s'éteignait. De son côté, Liz reprenait une grande inspiration pour rassembler ses idées. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.

« C'était magnifique. » Murmura-t-elle semblant regretter d'avoir à rompre le silence empli de nos sentiments.

Dans ses yeux, je lisais la peur et le courage qui l'habitaient. Je posai une main sur la sienne.

« Merci. »

Liz posa la tête sur mon épaule, je passai un bras autour de sa taille et embrassai son front. Son cœur battait vite et faiblement à la fois. Son visage était pâle et pourtant plein de vie. Lorsqu'un soupir quitta ses lèvres, je fermai les yeux. L'espoir flottait autour de nous, autant que les craintes. Nous ne voulions pas être séparés encore. Nous voulions réussir le défi que nous nous étions lancés…

« Emmène-moi dans ta chambre. »Demanda-t-elle en soudant son regard au mien.

Je tentai un sourire rassurant et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne fit pas de gestes contre cette position. Nous plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre. J'y lus qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. C'était sa place, dans mes bras. Elle devait se trouver là. Pourquoi risquait-elle de ne pas y être demain ?

Je rejoignis rapidement ma chambre, refermai la porte d'un coup de pied et déposai Liz sur le lit. Ses bras quittèrent mon cou, ses joues humides de larmes silencieuses. Je ne dis rien me contentant de l'attirer contre moi.

Le silence régnait dans la maison tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Liz attrapa une de mes mains et l'entrelaça à la sienne sur mon torse. Son pouce y dessina des petits cercles. Elle cherchait à s'occuper. Je la serrai contre moi un petit peu plus. Sa tête se cala parfaitement dans mon cou. Je sentis son souffle contre ma peau.

« Quand comptes-tu… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. J'inspirai à fond, je voulais conserver son parfum, encore.

« Avec Carlisle, nous avons pensé que le faire vers vingt-deux heures serait préférable. » Expliquai-je lentement.

Elle acquiesça.

« Avant la nouvelle journée. »

« Oui. »

Je baissai les yeux sur elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ferai vite, Liz. »

« Je sais. »

Elle sourit, appuyant son visage sur ma main qui la caressait.

Son regard quitta le mien et je vis le pli sur son front.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi avant de fixer un point dans le vide.

« Appelle April demain quand…Ca aura commencé. Pour la rassurer. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que dire dans un tel moment ? Il se pouvait que dans moins de six heures celle que j'aimais disparaisse encore sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

Je la serrai contre moi et m'efforçai de lui transmettre tout ce que je ne pouvais dire. Mes lèvres glissèrent lentement vers les siennes. J'avais peur de sa réaction mais j'avais besoin de la sentir aussi proche. Nos doigts dessinèrent les traits de l'autre comme pour les graver dans nos mémoires. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir cette fois, une fois m'avait suffi.

Liz gémit contre ma bouche et je sentis son corps se mouler au mien. Tant de choses s'étaient passées que je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle réponse de sa part. Avant que je puisse m'écarter pour l'interroger, mes mains l'attirèrent encore plus, pressant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son corps et résonnait dans le mien.

Je n'aurais pas dû, mais je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'allonger pour la surplomber. Je la laissai respirer, et lentement, alors que dans ses yeux une lueur de désir grandissait en éclipsant celle de doutes, je m'aventurai dans son cou. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, Liz pencha la tête en arrière, sa respiration erratique. J'inspirai son parfum, reconnaissant encore les mêmes fragrances. Je savais que je pourrai la retrouver partout, sous n'importe quelle forme. Je la connaissais trop par cœur pour l'oublier ou la louper dorénavant. Ma langue goûta sa peau comme un objet interdit et je m'approchai plus encore de son corps. Nous étions maintenant à deux doigts l'un de l'autre.

Je relevai la tête, le regard de Liz était assombri.

« Je t'aime, Liz. »

« Je sais. Je…Je t'aime, Edward. »

Sa voix trembla alors que je m'efforçais de conserver la mienne normale.

« Je t'aiderai, Liz. Je te le promets. »

Liz hocha la tête. Je la vis déglutir avec difficulté, même si elle voulait être forte. Je posai le front sur le sien.

Liz passa les mains dans ma nuque, j'avais encore l'impression qu'elle voulait se raccrocher à moi. Je roulai sur moi-même et l'attirai dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse. Je la maintins serrée, écoutant l'angoisse couler dans ses veines. Je fis des petits cercles apaisants dans le bas de ses reins, embrassai le haut de son crâne.

A ce moment-là, je me trouvai encore perdu dans mes espoirs d'entendre ses pensées. Même si au fond de moi, je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Ses pensées avaient la même teneur que les miennes.

Liz releva la tête. Son regard chercha le réveil, puis revint sur moi. Elle soupira. Dans quelques minutes, j'étais censé mêler mon venin à son sang.

Je l'entendis reprendre sa respiration, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Je passai un doigt sur sa joue, caressai son nez puis ses lèvres. Nos regards soudés, nous nous rapprochâmes encore et nous embrassâmes.

Dans ma tête, j'entendais les pensées de ma famille, un fond que je refusai d'écouter avec attention. Je ne voulais que sentir Liz contre moi, son corps vibrant doucement sous mes doigts. Elle bougea et sa chemise libéra un bout de peau sur son ventre. Mes doigts s'y posèrent, la faisant frissonner et gémir en même temps. Liz reprit sa respiration alors que j'explorai doucement son ventre et ses reins. J'avais l'impression de me consumer lentement, mon être brûlant de la sentir encore plus.

Je soupirai et m'écartai un petit peu. J'eus presque froid en sentant l'espace entre nous.

Le silence aida Liz à reprendre une respiration calme et je décidai qu'il était l'heure. Enfin, l'heure bien passée. J'espérai que cela n'aurait pas d'incidences.

« Liz. » Je caressai sa joue et désignai le réveil.

Son cœur reprit sa course folle dans sa poitrine et je vis la peur dans ses pupilles. Je souris, tentant d'être rassurant, puis, lentement, je la fis asseoir, m'asseyant au sol. Elle m'observa intensément et lorsque je pris son poignet, elle m'arrêta.

« Non, Edward. Pas là. »

J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait.

« Non, Liz. »

C'était à mon tour de montrer ma peur.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. »

Elle sourit, caressant mon visage.

Il y avait des tonnes de raisons pour lesquelles je devais refuser, mais à ce moment précis, je n'en voyais aucune. Je me relevai et me plaçai devant elle. Liz décala ses cheveux pour les poser sur une seule épaule, dégageant ainsi une partie de son cou. Pendant toute la manœuvre, je me refusai à observer la veine qui battait à la base de son cou, m'obstinant à plonger dans son regard noisette.

Je l'embrassai d'abord. Elle était si tendue qu'il me fallut un peu de temps pour la calmer. Je la serrai contre moi, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. L'une de mes mains atteignit ses reins. Lorsqu'elle eut besoin de respirer, je me persuadai que je devais agir. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir reporter le moment. Lentement, alors que Liz frissonnait entre mes bras, je posai mes lèvres sur son cou. Son parfum m'enivrait. La pulsation contre mes lèvres m'aida à ouvrir la bouche et à mordre dans sa veine.

Le flot de sang me parvint comme par surprise alors que Liz sursautait. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux, j'avais l'impression qu'elle luttait pour m'éloigner et me garder près d'elle en même temps. Je fermai les yeux et avalai les premiers flots. Je me forçai à ne pas aspirer avidement son sang. Un grondement de satisfaction m'échappa et je me rapprochai encore de son corps. Nous ne faisions pratiquement qu'un.

Liz tendit la tête en arrière et le moment de lucidité dont me parlait Carlisle arriva.

A peine m'étais-je écarté que Liz hurlait de douleur. Je remarquai distraitement que nous étions allongés, j'avais dû nous y inciter dans la manœuvre et vis Liz se recroqueviller de douleur. Elle se mordait les lèvres maintenant, grimaçant mais s'empêchant de laisser échapper un autre son.

« Liz, je te demande pardon, Bella… »

Je cherchai à m'installer près d'elle, mais elle s'éloigna comme un animal apeuré. Je tendis une main vers elle, la distance s'agrandissait entre nous et m'était insupportable.

« Bella… Liz…»

Je tombai au pied du lit à quelques pas de la seule femme que j'avais pu aimer. Sa souffrance me traversait de part en part. Ses yeux révulsés m'apprenaient tout ce que je savais déjà. Le venin brûlait ses veines, atteignant lentement son cœur pour faire son œuvre. J'aurais voulu accélérer le temps. Que les trois jours nécessaires ne deviennent plus que des minutes.

Comment avais-je pu accepter une telle situation ? J'aurais dû me battre autrement contre son destin. J'aurais dû refuser de la faire souffrir. Je savais suffisamment à quel point nous avions tous souffert…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, des voix vibrèrent au-dessus de moi, mais je me refusais à les rejoindre. Je voulais me trouver dans cet espace-temps suspendu jusqu'à ce que Liz se relève. Parce qu'elle allait se relever. Il était hors de question qu'elle disparaisse après avoir vécu une telle expérience. C'était impossible.

« Rejoins-la, Edward. » Murmura Esmée à mon oreille.

Elle serra mon épaule, son regard maternel me couva un instant, puis je compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je me relevai lentement et approchai de Liz.

« Et si jamais elle ne veut pas de moi ? » M'inquiétai-je.

« Elle t'appelle, Edward. Ecoute. » Me rassura Jasper en m'indiquant ma bien-aimée sur le lit.

Ses cheveux étaient raides autour de son visage. Son corps était tendu comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi l'était-ce ?

Je m'allongeai contre elle, son corps sursauta mais son regard se posa comme avec soulagement sur moi.

« Je suis là, Bella. Je ne pars pas. » Promis-je en sachant pertinemment que je mélangeais ses identités.

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Liz se recroquevilla soudainement contre moi. Ses bras repliés sur elle-même, entre nous. Je la serrai contre moi. Je voulais la rassurer. Je devais la rassurer. Elle n'était pas seule et ne devait pas se sentir seule. Mes lèvres frôlèrent son front et elle grimaça. Le contact ne lui était pas agréable et je me souvenais que ça avait été la même chose pour Emmett.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demandai-je au bout d'un moment

« Une heure du matin. » Me répondit Carlisle.

Il était près du lit, je savais qu'il surveillait les réactions de Liz.

Je hochai la tête pour le remercier puis je décidai de fermer les yeux. Cela ne changerait rien à mon état de stress mais je voulais ne me concentrer que sur Liz, dans mes bras. C'était plus facile ainsi.

J'entendis les mouvements de ma famille autour de moi dans la maison. Je sentais Liz frémir à chaque vague de douleur qui la submergeait. Mais elle ne criait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus. C'était comme si ma présence lui permettait de mieux passer cette étape. C'était ainsi que je voulais interpréter ces longues heures…

Puis elle se figea intégralement. Si je n'avais pas pu entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ni l'air passer dans ses poumons, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était morte. Son visage devint impassible et plus blanc encore que la mort elle-même.

« Tiens bon, Bella. Tu peux le faire. » Murmurai-je contre son oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser léger.

Carlisle vint voir comment elle se portait et m'annonça que trois heures approchaient. Je cherchai dans son regard ce qui pouvait bien passer dans son esprit, mais il était aussi hermétique que ses pensées. Même si**,** d'ordinaire, cela me convenait, cette fois-ci, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré…Bella. Liz subissait la transformation et pour le moment cela se passait comme nous en avions l'habitude. Le risque de disparition était passé, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était du moins ce que je voulais croire.

Même lorsque son souffle redevint calme et que ses pieds m'apparurent plus flous qu'ils n'auraient dû.

« Non. Liz. »

Je la serrai contre moi. J'enroulai même une jambe autour des siennes.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, s'il-te-plait. »

Je baisai son front. Elle devait se réveiller. Je devais entendre sa voix et savoir que tout se passait comme nous le voulions.

« Tu restes avec moi, Liz. »

Ma voix déraillait et ma famille s'amassait à la porte.

« Je t'aime Isabella, je n'y arriverai pas. »

Je pris son visage dans mes mains. Je caressai ses joues et ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, Lizbell. »

Son corps se désintégra entre mes bras et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Je souris. Je devais sourire.

Mais son regard était vide.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis son être disparaître lentement.

Je serrai les mâchoires et grondai. Il en était hors de question.

« Tu dois te battre. Je ne les laisserai pas gagner. »

Je répétai cette phrase avec plus de forces. Elle devait l'entendre.

Mais son esprit n'était déjà plus avec moi. Autant que son corps qui s'effaçait près de moi.

Pour disparaitre.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la maison. Même les pensées de ma famille semblaient s'être éteintes.

Je fixai l'oreiller près de moi.

Son odeur était là. Son poids avait même laissé une marque sur le matelas. Bella. Liz. Elle était là. Encore. C'était obligé.

Bella. Liz. Elles avaient été deux aspects d'une seule personne. Ma Bella. La fille de quelqu'un. La fille que j'aimais. Nous n'avions pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Ni dix-huit ans plus tôt ni maintenant, mais j'allais trouver. Il fallait que je trouve. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, je pourrais garder Bella avec moi. Il le fallait.

Des rayons de soleil parurent dans la chambre. Les grains de poussière volèrent et tombèrent au sol, sur les étagères, sur les photos de Bella et de Liz…

Le grondement quitta ma poitrine avant même que je le décide. Je me levai plus vite que j'avais pu penser en être capable. J'entendis à peine Alice crier mon nom, ni ne sentis les bras d'Emmett qui voulaient me retenir.

J'avais à faire.

**Alice POV**

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans cet état. Pas même lors de la première disparition de Bella.

Pendant deux jours, il était resté immobile sur le lit, dans la même position, comme s'il surplombait encore le corps de Liz. Je crois qu'il attendait simplement que les trois jours de transformation soient passés, et que Liz réapparaisse sous sa nouvelle forme. En vampire. Parce que c'était bien ça le but de la manœuvre. Bella. Liz. Elle devait se transformer en vampire parce que nous pensions que cela aiderait.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Pourquoi Bella disparaissait-elle ainsi la nuit de ses 18ans ? Comment était-ce même possible ?

D'accord, l'existence des vampires prouvait que tout ce que les gens pensaient n'était pas vrai. Mais la magie. Cette magie-là. Existait-elle réellement ? Et qui la contrôlait ? Pourquoi ?

J'en revenais aux mêmes questions. Sans cesse.

Sans compter que d'autres étaient apparues lorsqu'Edward avait quitté la maison avec toute sa vitesse. Au moment où il était passé devant moi, je m'étais dit que nous voyions enfin ce dont il était vraiment capable. Mais j'avais aussi vu le regard furieux qu'il avait. Et j'avais senti ce que tous captaient au fur et à mesure. Ce n'était plus Edward. Du moins plus celui que nous connaissions. Non. C'était un Edward amoureux et déterminé qui nous passait devant pour atteindre la sortie. Il y avait dans l'air l'odeur de la vengeance et de l'amour blessé.

Cette fois, Edward ne resterait pas à rien faire…Du moins, il n'allait pas chercher à provoquer les Volturi comme la dernière fois.

Non, cette fois il allait faire bien plus que ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque.

Coûte que coûte, dus-je m'avouer en comprenant la vision qui m'arrivait.

Edward trouverait ce qui se passait avec Lizbell, par n'importe quel moyen…

**Désolée pour ceux qui pensaient la fiction finie ici, mais mon esprit a décidé que non.**

**Liz se réincarne. Il me faut donc un nouveau prénom. Des idées ? **

**Le chapitre 20 va arriver dans la semaine prochaine je pense. J'ai manqué de temps et n'ai que quelques petits morceaux pour le moment. Mais je m'y mets tout de suite quand même.**

**Bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui y sont.**

**Bon courage aux travailleurs.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	20. Chapter 20  Ils ont disparu

**Maudite**

**Bonsoir !**

**Pardon à celles dont je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews : FF a bugué le jour où j'ai voulu le faire et ensuite mon emploi du temps (nomination à un poste pour la rentrée et recherche d'appartement) ne me l'a pas permis. Je vous laisse un petit mot immédiatement.**

**Il n'empêche que j'ai adoré les lire et surtout voir certaines de vos propositions pour la suite et/ou le prénom. **

**Ravie que la fin du dernier chapitre vous ait plu ^^ Espérons que je saurai garder votre engouement sur la dizaine de chapitres restants.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 20- Ils ont disparu.**

**Alice POV**

« Nous devons le retrouver. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Carlisle, Edward est intelligent. Il ne… »

« J'ai peur qu'il se perde cette fois, Esmée. »

J'écoutai Carlisle et Esmée discuter alors que nous autres, Jasper, Emmett et moi cherchions des indices sur le prochain lieu où trouver Edward. Depuis trois mois, nous le rations sans cesse de peu. Nous avions juste le temps d'arriver et trouver des gens ahuris par le passage de notre 'frère'. Edward ne leur faisait pas de mal. Pas encore, disait une petite voix dans ma tête. Mais il les hypnotisait pour les interroger. Nous avions trouvé le lien : tous étaient des descendants - directs ou non - de sorciers ou amateurs de vaudou. Mais nous ne savions pas encore pourquoi il cherchait exactement ces personnes-là…Même si après les avoir interrogées à notre tour, seules des personnes usant de cette magie seraient capables de faire disparaître Liz ainsi.

Comment Edward en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion en quelques semaines ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon 'frère' avait passé les premières semaines à arpenter les maternités à la recherche de la nouvelle identité de Lizbell, sans résultats. Et puis je l'avais vu rencontrer une femme en plein délire. Elle abordait les gens les uns après les autres en faisant de grands gestes et d'après le peu d'échos des paroles que je captais elle faisait souvent allusion à des malédictions et autres sorts plus ou moins inoffensifs. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Edward elle s'était écriée « Elle l'a maudite ! Prenez garde, c'était une grande sorcière ! »

L'idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'Edward en même temps qu'il décidait de se rapprocher des personnalités dans le monde du vaudou et de la magie.

C'était donc peut-être cela !

Aujourd'hui, nous ne savions pourtant pas tout à fait qui avait lancé cette malédiction. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché aussi de notre côté !

« Comment savoir où il va se rendre, bon sang ? Edward a déjà traversé le pays entier dans tous les sens ! » S'agaça Emmett.

Nous relevâmes la tête vers lui sans le contredire. Comme toujours, Emmett était le seul à vraiment dire à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

« Ma vision était floue, Em. Tu sais qu'il connait mon pouvoir. Il sait donc aussi comment le contrer. » Soupirai-je en sentant l'énervement me gagner.

Par moment, je pouvais le comprendre. C'était sa bien-aimée. Il voulait être celui qui la sauverait.

A d'autres, j'avais une furieuse envie de lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire avaler. Pas forcément par la bouche d'ailleurs.

Jasper posa une main innocente sur ma cuisse, m'insufflant un peu de calme. Du coin de l'œil je vis son léger sourire. Et il osait se moquer de moi ? !

« Et si tu nous en redonnais le détail, peut-être qu'on comprendrait quelque chose de plus. »

La voix de Rosalie me fit presque sursauter. Je me tournai vers elle avec surprise. Depuis que Liz avait disparu, Rose avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir à nous parler. Elle nous tenait pour responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et refusait de s'impliquer dans nos recherches pour retrouver Edward. Jasper m'avait expliqué que notre 'sœur' ressentait du soulagement à le savoir perdu.

Peut-être comprenait-elle qu'après tout nous étions tous une famille et devions nous serrer les coudes pour réparer nos erreurs et retrouver notre bonheur auprès d'Edward et Lizbell ?

Jasper resserra sa prise sur ma cuisse pour me rappeler à l'ordre et je sentis la vague de compassion qu'il tentait de me transmettre. Je grognais à son encontre puis me pliai à la demande de ma 'sœur'.

« Il me semble qu'Edward se déplace vers l'Etat de New York. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va y trouver. En attendant, il devrait s'arrêter dans le Maryland. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est comme s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même. Ou alors il se fiche de moi et utilise mon pouvoir contre moi. »

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-il quitté Washington ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Hier dans la matinée. Et tu as raison, Alice, il s'arrête dans le Maryland. A Baltimore pour être exact. »

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? » M'enthousiasmai-je en me tournant vers mon mari.

« Il a joué avec plusieurs faux noms mais cette fois je le tiens oui. Il se fait appeler Sully Cullen. »

« Cullen ? » Esmée fronça les sourcils.

« Il doit penser qu'on n'imaginerait pas le trouver sous un tel nom. »

« Sully ? Il a de ces idées ! » Se moqua Emmett.

La famille se retrouva derrière Jasper pour suivre les déplacements de notre 'frère'. Il avait bien sûr effacé ses traces une fois arrivé en ville mais des caméras de surveillance des rues nous apprirent qu'il avait pris contact tôt ce matin-là avec une jeune femme.

« Il demande à rencontrer sa mère. » Nous expliqua Jasper en lisant sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Jasper se concentra un instant puis nous révéla la teneur de la conversation.

« La fille vient de lui poser la question. Il dit qu'elle bosse à la morgue et il veut vérifier que le corps de son père ne s'y trouve pas. »

« Il est en train de manipuler la fille pour rencontrer la mère ? En direct live ? La vache ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Peut-on savoir s'il l'a rencontrée ou pas encore ? » Intervint Carlisle.

Jasper tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Je peux essayer de le trouver. D'après cette conversation, la fille va inviter sa mère à dîner et Edward lui sera présenté. »

« Dire qu'à une époque il ne jouait pas de son charme ! » Lança Rose avec sarcasme.

« Rose ! » La réprimanda Esmée.

« Fais donc ça. Alice, essaie de comprendre où il se rend, nous pourrons alors l'y rejoindre. » Carlisle répartit les tâches. « Nous autres, allons chasser. »

OoOoOoOoO

**POV Esmée**

Mes 'enfants' perdaient espoir.

La nouvelle identité de notre Lizbell allait fêter ses cinq mois et nous ne savions toujours pas ni où la trouver ni ce qui pourrait empêcher une autre réincarnation. Pour les humains, dix-huit années paraissaient longues mais nous savions, nous, que ce n'était pas vrai. Dix-huit ans passaient comme dix-huit heures !

« Il ne répond pas ? »

Carlisle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Non. Pourtant il serait temps qu'il le fasse. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il fait. »

« Alice dit qu'il cherche Lizbell. »

« Est-il obligé d'hypnotiser les personnes qu'il interroge ? »

Il avait raison et c'était bien ça notre problème. Edward avait déjà eu une phase de rébellion. Il avait consommé du sang humain et nous avions eu du mal à le récupérer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward craque cette fois encore retrouver Lizbell était sa priorité. S'il se perdait, comment pourrait-il être à nouveau auprès d'elle et la garder à ses côtés ?

Alors je gardais l'espoir que les autres avaient perdu entre deux villes.

Depuis le mois de Novembre, nous n'avions plus vraiment d'indices et même si Jasper retrouvait parfois la trace d'Edward, nous ne nous déplacions plus. Nous avions plutôt élu domicile à Albany puisqu'il semblait ne se déplacer que dans l'Est du pays. Nous n'étions pas trop loin au cas où Alice ait une vision urgente mais nous n'étions pas non plus trop près de lui au risque de le voir s'éloigner encore juste pour être seul.

Les 'enfants' allaient et venaient quant à eux entre Boston et les villes longeant la frontière. Ils chassaient, exploraient les registres de naissance et se chamaillaient pour savoir s'ils se rendaient tous dans la famille qu'ils avaient repérée ou s'ils alternaient. Au final, ils y allaient ensemble et revenaient bredouilles.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Le cri d'Alice résonna dans la maison en pierre et nous nous précipitâmes à ses côtés.

Jasper soutenait son épouse alors qu'Emmett la pressait de questions.

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Je vais le tuer. » Grogna-t-elle en réponse à la question de Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais tu es une vraie boule de nerfs, Lili. » Confirma Jasper.

« Il va craquer ! »

Nous nous figeâmes alors que ma 'fille' se précipitait sur son téléphone portable. Elle lança un appel qui resta sans réponse.

« Dans combien de temps cela doit-il se passer ? » Insistai-je en prenant ses poignets pour l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne brise son téléphone.

« Alice ? » Jasper posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Perplexe il l'interpella à nouveau alors que l'intéressée hoquetait de surprise.

« On croirait que tu cherches à te rendre intéressante, Alice. Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » S'agaça Rosalie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il m'énerve quand il fait ça mais au lieu de tuer l'homme face auquel il se trouve, il tape la discute…Apparemment…Cet homme en sait plus qu'il ne le laisse bien croire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Carlisle s'avança.

Notre 'fille' leva les yeux vers lui avec un demi-sourire.

« Edward a peut-être trouvé une source sûre pour achever ses recherches. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais il change d'avis comme de chemise à propos de cet homme donc je ne vois rien de manière claire et précise. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » Intervint Emmett.

« C'est le moment idéal pour l'appeler. » Affirma Alice en libérant ses mains de ma prise.

En quelques secondes, elle avait son téléphone en main à nouveau et pianotait dessus visiblement concentrée à la recherche d'une vision.

Elle sourit et lança l'appel.

« Alice, bonsoir. » Entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.

**POV Edward**

**Quelques minutes plus tôt,**

Je savais que je ne devrais pas me trouver dans cette ruelle de New York.

Je savais que c'était dangereux il y avait trop de monde alentour et ma soif me tiraillait de plus en plus.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arrêter, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, mes recherches. J'étais trop près du but.

Elle était là. Quelque part. Si proche !

Mon poing serré finit par faire ployer la poutrelle métallique sur laquelle je m'appuyais au sommet d'un immeuble au design futuriste.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais perché ici, sûrement trop mais peu m'importe, lorsque l'homme que je surveillais sortit. Il s'était emmitouflé dans un gros pull par-dessus lequel il portait un manteau dont le prix aurait pu nourrir une famille plusieurs années de suite. L'hiver s'était fait mordant quelques semaines auparavant et parfois la neige bloquait les rues. Mais lui, rien ne le retenait.

Depuis trois jours que je le suivais pour trouver le moyen de l'approcher, il n'avait pas ralenti un seul instant devant la météo plus que médiocre. Je désespérais de lui parler en tête à tête alors qu'il démarrait le moteur sa voiture. Il était seul et je savais qu'il rentrait chez lui, au vu de ses pensées.

C'était ma seule chance.

Je me glissais d'une poutre à l'autre jusqu'au sol, longeai un mur et atteignis le feu rouge une seconde avant mon homme. Sa voiture s'immobilisa. Je sortis de l'ombre et m'installai à la place du mort en silence.

« Hey ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Roulez. J'ai une simple question à vous poser. » Lui intimai-je.

« Et moi je ne veux pas de vampire dans ma voiture ! »

Figé, je l'observai. Dans son esprit, il élaborait des calculs hallucinants pour déterminer ses chances de m'échapper.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal. »

« Vos yeux me disent le contraire. »

« Je cherche une petite fille. » L'ignorai-je.

« Désolé, je ne fais pas dans le trafic d'enfants. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, surpris.

« Non, pas pour ça ! Elle…C'est compliqué mais j'ai besoin de connaître le lieu d'emménagement des Rolings. »

Cette fois il ne savait pas comment me considérer.

« C'est confidentiel. » Il tentait d'être ferme mais il hésitait franchement quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Je connais le bébé que vous leur avez confié. » Expliquai-je.

Il était sans voix. Ses pensées allaient d'une information à une autre.

Le mot vampire lui revenait souvent.

« Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle est heureuse. » Continuai-je.

« Les Rolings sont des gens bien. » Il retrouva son aplomb. « Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire voudrait à une petite orpheline de cinq mois de toute façon ? »

« Je peux la protéger. »

« Je ne vous le dirai pas. » Affirma-t-il.

Je me redressai.

« Je peux vous y forcer. » Grondai-je.

« Et je crois que si vous aviez voulu l'information par la force, je serais déjà en train de crier grâce. »

Il soutint mon regard. Je détournai le mien en premier.

« Comment connaissez-vous notre existence ? » Je me passai une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, je le vis s'engager dans la voie indiquant la vente à emporter d'un McDonald's. Je soupirai et bloquai ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable !

Par la suite, en silence, il roula jusqu'à Central Park puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu ce bébé ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

« C'est compliqué. Comment connaissez-vous notre existence ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? ! C'est donnant-donnant ou je me tire ! »

Je grinçai des dents. Comment des humains aussi horripilants pouvaient-ils être encore en vie ?

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche mais je l'ignorai.

« Je l'ai connue dans sa vie antérieure. »

Il fronça les sourcils et je lus ses pensées. Il était étonné et carrément sceptique mais mon air sérieux avait des chances de le convaincre.

« D'accord, je suis curieux mais c'est à mon tour. Je bosse parfois avec des nomades végétariens en Louisiane. »

Sa réponse était aussi édulcorée que la mienne et il le savait.

« Comment faites-vous avec les Volturi ? »

« Ils me croient mort. Réincarnation, alors ? »

« Oui. On a réussi à retrouver sa première vie et les suivantes. »

« On ? »

« Ma famille et moi. » Acquiesçai-je.

« Alors cette petite Alyssa était qui ? La princesse Sissi ? Mata Hari ? Marie Antoinette ? »

« Aucune d'entre elles. »

Je rechignai à lui en dire plus. C'était à Alyssa, puisqu'elle portait ce nom dorénavant, de l'apprendre en premier.

« Qui était-elle pour toi alors jeune homme ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il prenait ses aises je me retins de lui signaler que j'avais au moins trois fois son âge !

« Pourquoi est-ce important ? »

Je le savais mais je voulais l'entendre dire. Il bougea ses sourcils, amusé.

« Ca pourrait me convaincre de te donner cette information »

Cet homme faisait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait pour me faire tourner en bourrique. Ou alors il n'en avait aucune idée et il préférait jouer avec le feu parce que même ses pensées ne me donnaient aucun indice. Je soupirai et posai la main sur la poignée.

« Vous n'en avez aucune idée. »

Je sortis, déçu et encore plus assoiffé qu'au début de la nuit. Je maugréai en repartant vers le mur le plus proche contre lequel me fondre lorsqu'il m'appela.

« Attends ! Tu l'as aimée ? »

Il sortit de la voiture. Je m'arrêtai. Ce n'était plus de l'amour à ce stade ça se rapprochait plus de la dévotion éternelle.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait. » Assura-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Je m'impatientai et le lui fis remarquer.

« Il me semble qu'ils ont parlé du Massachussetts. » Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son véhicule.

« C'est encore vaste. Il y a plusieurs Rolings en plus. » Je me penchai par la vitre.

Il sourit et dans son esprit, je savais qu'il attendait que je lui dise ça.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de te donner l'information immédiatement. Apparemment, tu sais où me trouver et moi je fatigue. A bientôt jeune homme. »

Et il démarra.

J'aurais pu le retenir, l'interroger mais je n'en fis rien. Le jour se levait et malgré quelques nuages, je sentais le soleil faire son apparition. Je me repliai jusqu'à l'immeuble abandonné où j'avais posé mes affaires quelques jours auparavant, me préparant à y passer la journée comme un reclus. En rentrant, je sentis ma poche vibrer. Je lus le message.

« Je vais t'appeler. Ne pense même pas à m'ignorer ! »

Alice semblait énervée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser autre chose qu'elle téléphonait.

« Alice, bonsoir. »

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fiches, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ? »

« A quel propos, Lili ? »

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil défoncé au milieu de la pièce.

« Edward, Alice nous parle d'une rencontre décisive. Que peux-tu en dire ? »La voix de Carlisle résonna avant qu'Alice le coupe.

« Tu dois aller te nourrir, Edward ! »

« Je peux encore gérer… »

« Menteur ! » Sa voix était aigüe au point qu'elle m'en agaçait les tympans.

« Tu es sur haut-parleur, Eddy. » Entendis-je Emmett après un mouvement flou à l'autre bout du fil.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je l'ai retrouvée. » Soufflai-je tout bas comme si le dire à voix haute la ferait disparaître.

« C'est génial ! On te rejoint alors ! »

« Elle a été adoptée. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'ai interrogé l'homme qui s'est chargé de l'adoption. Patrick Bray »

« L'homme que tu as failli vider, Edward ! Bon sang c'est de l'inconscience de t'être… »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, Alice. J'ai…Imaginé faire des trucs mais je me suis retenu. Je suis trop près du but, je ne peux pas m'arrêter là à cause de ce que je suis. Je suis à deux doigts de découvrir où elle vit dorénavant. »

« Alice a raison, Edward. Nous ne sommes pas loin, nous pouvons te rejoindre. Nous nous chargerons de discuter avec ce monsieur Bray. »

« Je peux avoir l'information demain, Carlisle. Il est hors de question que je vous attende pour avancer. »

Il y eut des grognements désapprobateurs, quelques propos bien sentis, mais je ne me laissais pas détourner de mon objectif. Je devais me trouver le plus vite possible auprès de Lizbell nouvellement Alyssa. Ensuite seulement, je pourrais envisager de me nourrir.

Je connaissais le risque que j'encourais mais je refusais de retrouver mes esprits après ces mois d'errance à sa recherche. Me nourrir, reprendre le contrôle de mes besoins serait une récompense. Et si je n'y parvenais pas, c'était bien que je n'étais pas digne de la retrouver et de reprendre le cours de la vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Point barre.

Le soleil fut rapide à se lever, les nuages semblant s'évaporer à son approche.

Debout derrière l'une des fenêtres condamnées au dernier étage, je m'immobilisai comme j'en avais repris l'habitude lors de ces cinq derniers mois. Non seulement cela m'évitait de m'ennuyer ferme à faire les cent pas mais en plus cela m'aidait à rassembler mes idées pour atteindre mon objectif.

Je me concentrai mieux ainsi sur le contrôle de ma soif, retenant les souvenirs de mes dernières rencontres loin dans le fond de mon esprit. Je ne devais pas y penser au risque d'aimer les émotions qui s'étaient réveillées à ces moments : entre frustration et honte mêlées au plaisir de contrôler sa proie. Ces hommes et ces femmes que j'avais pu trouver seuls chez eux, que j'avais épiés et hypnotisés pour élucider le mystère des réincarnations de Lizbell. J'avais été si proche à plusieurs reprises de me laisser emporter. J'avais si souvent combattu sans vraiment le faire l'envie de goûter leur sang en plus de les tenir sous ma volonté…

Le monstre au fond de mon être avait profité de ma rage d'avoir perdu Lizbell pour ramener en moi le besoin de sang humain. Et finalement, la seule chose qui avait pu me retenir, c'était bien l'espoir de retrouver Lizbell. Or, si je la retrouvais en n'étant pas sous contrôle, comment pourrais-je être à ses côtés ?

Alors j'avais combattu tout cela et je le faisais encore dans mon immobilité. Seul le fait de connaître les raisons de cette malédiction me faisait tenir et envisager ces prochaines années avec espoir.

Le jour déclina lentement par-delà les planches de bois qui me cachaient. Je m'autorisai alors à penser à me changer pour retrouver Patrick Bray. Je farfouillai rapidement dans le sac de vêtements achetés à mon départ en imaginant la crise d'Alice lorsqu'elle saurait que j'avais remis plusieurs fois les mêmes habits. En souriant, moqueur, après ma douche –l'eau n'avait pas été coupée- j'enfilai un pull et une paire de jeans.

Le peu de temps que je mis à me préparer suffit à me laisser le champ libre.

Je quittai le bâtiment et ses environs en quelques minutes de marche rapide il s'agissait de ne pas me faire repérer par les sans domiciles fixes du coin…

Avant d'approcher les lieux où la foule new yorkaise s'agglutinait encore à cette heure-ci, je cessai de respirer et me dirigeai vers l'orphelinat où Bray travaillait. J'espérai l'y trouver parce que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la patience de le chercher partout avec autant de monde autour de moi.

Ma famille avait raison, c'était inconscient de me balader aussi assoiffé dans les rues mais je suis têtu…Et je connaissais mes limites.

Par chance, Bray était encore dans son bureau lorsque j'arrivais. Je parvins à me faire annoncer plutôt que de forcer l'entrée et m'assis face à lui. Il croisa mon regard avec un sourire amusé.

« Ca n'a pas mis longtemps. »

« Vous savez où elle est. Donnez-moi l'adresse et je disparais de votre vie. » Rétorquai-je à son sarcasme.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur vous, Cullen. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Je connais des vampires, je vous l'ai dit. »

« Je ne connais pas de vampires en Louisiane. »

« Mais eux connaissent les Cullen. Des végétariens, grande famille, c'était pas bien compliqué. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions une 'grande famille', ni que j'étais végétarien. »

« Je sais étudier mes interlocuteurs. »Il haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Vous êtes sorti avec une humaine. Isabella Swan. Une vie antérieure d'Alyssa ? »

« Vous en connaissez plus sur moi, tant mieux pour vous. Donnez-moi cette information puisque vous savez que je ne serai pas un danger pour elle. »

« Impossible. » Affirma-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Je me jetai dans ses pensées pour lui extorquer l'information.

« Où logent les Rolings ? » Demandai-je pour l'aider à y réfléchir.

« Je ne peux pas le dire, c'est confidentiel. »

Trop tard !

« Très bien. Je trouverai ça autrement. »

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce alors qu'il s'interrogeait à mon propos. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses pensées m'avaient dit ce que je voulais apprendre…

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je décrochai sans regarder le nom de l'appelant ça ne pouvait être que ma famille.

« C'est de la triche mais je crois que je lui aurais sauté à la gorge moi-même s'il avait continué comme ça. » Affirma Alice.

Dans sa voix j'entendais l'hystérie derrière sa joie.

« Merci… »

« On est déjà en route, Edward. Ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs c'est une jolie petite maison qu'ils ont achetée ! » Me coupa-t-elle et je l'imaginai en train de lever une main pour me faire taire. « Et il faudra que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur elle ! Je n'ai rien appris et Jasper ne sait rien d'autre que son adoption par les Rolings. »

« On se retrouve là-bas alors. Je vous laisse réserver l'hôtel. »

« Oui bien sûr ! Carlisle s'en charge déjà, pour quoi nous prends-tu voyons ? »

« Je dois y aller. »

Et je raccrochai.

Je l'avais retrouvée. Je savais où elle était.

Il ne me restait qu'à être au mieux de ma forme.

Je quittai la région avec mon sac et pénétrai quelques heures plus tard l'Etat de Pennsylvanie. Je le traversai pour atteindre le lac Erié et ses animaux. Avant cela, j'avais trouvé quelques lapins et cerfs isolés mais cela ne me suffirait pas.

Alors que je reprenais le chemin de Boston, où trouver Alyssa, je remarquai la voiture de Jasper sur le bas-côté. J'avançai tranquillement vers lui, assis sur son capot avec Emmett. Ils bavardaient à mon sujet comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas vu, lançant des vannes dignes d'hommes de Cro-Magnon. Je secouai la tête en me rendant compte qu'ils m'avaient manqué.

« Hey ! Quand on parle du vampire ! » S'exclama Emmett en me pointant du doigt.

« Tu as oublié 'transi d'amour', Em » Insista Jasper en frappant sa main contre celle de notre 'frère'.

« Bonjour à vous aussi les filles. » Répondis-je en posant mon sac dans le coffre.

« Eddy, tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue quand même ? » Emmett roula du cul en avançant vers moi, papillonnant des cils.

« Mais non, tu sais bien, Em qu'il veut se la jouer vieux loup solitaire ! Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »Jasper parvint presque à prendre une voix de fille en venant se lover contre moi.

« Y' a que vous pour me donner ce que je veux vraiment. » Pouffai-je en passant les bras dans leurs dos pour les rapprocher de moi.

« Oh Eddyyyy ! » S'exclama Emmett avant de me frapper dans le torse. « Espèce de vieux con cachotier ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et certaines plaisanteries de mauvais goûts furent énoncées avant que nous reprenions notre calme.

« Bon, sérieusement, comment tu te sens ? » Réussit à me demander Jasper.

« Je fais aller. J'ai hâte, les mecs, alors si on pouvait éviter de s'enraciner ici. »

Je m'installai à l'arrière.

« Ah ! Il est loin le temps où Edwardinou se contentait de nous, Jazzy. » Se lamenta encore Emmett avant de grimper à l'avant.

« Le passé c'est le passé, Em. Il faut avancer vers notre destin ! »

Plus solennel tu meurs !

**Merci à acheroniastyx et ma juju pour leurs conseils.**

**Merci à Demoisel et ma BSC pour leur soutien, idées et coups de pied^^**

**J'ai attaqué le chapitre 21, je le travaille d'ici le 15juillet pour vous le fournir à ce moment là.**

**Bonnes vacances !**

**Ou bon courage au boulot^^**

**Bises Spuffy**


	21. Chapter 21  La retrouver

**Maudite**

**Rem…Entre sur la pointe des pieds par la petite porte en bas à droite de la page…Désolée pour le retard…**

**Entre affectation pour ma future classe, recherche d'appartement, voyage…Je n'ai pas vraiment été productive. Et ça risque de durer encore. Je déménage dans les tous prochains jours sans connexion internet le temps que ça se fasse, imaginez l'horreur !**

**Mais sinon je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre !**

**On remercie encore acheroniastyx pour ses corrections et conseils mais aussi Demoisel et ma juju^^.**

**Bienvenu(e ) aux nouvelles et nouveaux ! Surtout à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic^^**

**Chapitre 21- La retrouver**

**Edward POV**

Il avait plu toute la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée, mais nous étions déjà 'sur le pied de guerre' comme aimait à le dire Emmett.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort…

Nous étions arrivés la nuit dernière et avions rejoint les autres dans la banlieue de Boston. Peter et Charlotte acceptaient de nous accueillir.

A peine les habitants commençaient-ils à se lever et se préparer pour aller travailler que nous sillonnions déjà les rues de Boston en direction du domicile des Rolings. Des nouveaux en tout cas puisqu'une famille du même nom s'était déjà installée là plusieurs années auparavant. Esmée et Carlisle étaient en voiture alors que nous autres marchions. C'était comme si nous avions des fourmis dans les jambes. Nous avions besoin de marcher vers cette maison. Peut-être n'étions-nous que pathétique…

_Pathétique toi-même !_

Je jetai un œil vers Alice, quelques pas derrière moi, la main dans celle de Jasper. Je lui souris, contrit et elle renifla avec dédain.

« Nous y voilà ! » Applaudit Emmett.

Un passant le regarda avec un air sceptique et accéléra en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Jasper ricana.

« Dans le genre discret. » Confirma Rosalie avec sarcasme.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et leur fis signe vers la maison. Dans mon esprit, je vis Jasper acquiescer et penser à certains signes pour nous répartir autour du domicile. Il se rétracta en sentant mon amusement.

_Je me prends au jeu d'Em, que veux-tu ?_

Je haussai les épaules.

« Que font-ils? »

Déjà Emmett tendait le cou vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. À travers le rideau, on distinguait parfaitement la silhouette d'une femme aux cheveux courts, approchant la quarantaine. En quelques instants, nous comprîmes qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un. Dans sa tête, je voyais parfaitement le visage du nourrisson. Des joues rondes et rouges de bonheur soulignaient le sourire du bébé. Ses yeux pétillaient déjà d'intelligence et suivaient avec attention les gestes de sa mère adoptive.

« Monsieur Rolings n'est pas là. » Affirma Alice avant de se précipiter vers le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue. « Vite, elles vont aller au marché ! »

Les autres la rejoignirent rapidement excepté Carlisle qui vint poser une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu risques de l'effrayer. »

« Je veux la voir. J'ai besoin de la voir. »

« Patience, mon fils. » M'intima-t-il.

Madame Rolings prit Alyssa dans ses bras en chantonnant doucement. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à préparer sa fille adoptive, elle ne retenait pas les joies et les espoirs qu'Aly lui apportait par sa présence. Les Rolings avaient perdu deux nouveaux-nés il y avait plusieurs années et après s'en être remis autant que possible, ils avaient décidé d'adopter de jeunes orphelins. Ils avaient gardé contact avec deux d'entre eux uniquement. Le troisième s'étant enfui dès ses seize ans. A présent il était en prison pour vol et homicide involontaire.

J'entendis sa souffrance et la question de Jasper sur mon état.

Lorsqu'Alyssa attira l'attention sur elle en babillant, madame Rolings et moi-même reprîmes immédiatement notre air béat : devant l'enfant et devant celle qui allait devenir encore plus le centre de mon monde.

« Tu as raison, Alyssa, le passé c'est le passé ! » Décréta-t-elle en enfilant son manteau.

Elle garda les yeux posés sur la petite fille et repensa aux circonstances qui l'avaient amenée ici. Ses parents étaient décédés trois mois plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. Alyssa s'en était miraculeusement sortie indemne alors que la voiture et les parents avaient été entièrement défigurés. Son siège auto l'avait épargnée et avait pris tous les chocs.

Alyssa était une miraculée et était chérie comme telle. Surtout qu'après les difficultés qu'ils avaient eues avec Tom, les Rolings s'étaient persuadés qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'occuper d'enfants. Les arguments de Patrick Bray avaient été convaincants.

Madame Rolings quitta la maison en reprenant sa discussion avec Alyssa, si tant est que l'on puisse parler d'une discussion lorsqu'un adulte réagit aux babillements d'un bébé.

Je battis en retraite pour retrouver le reste de ma 'famille' et nous regardâmes tous dans une direction différente mais excellente pour épier - puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots - les faits et gestes de la femme.

Je lui emboitai le pas une fois qu'elle eut tourné un peu plus loin. Alice et Jasper coupèrent à travers le parc. Emmett, Rosalie et nos 'parents' me suivirent.

Madame Rolings fit ses courses et papota de-ci, de-là avec les marchands. Ils échangeaient sur le prix de légumes, s'inquiétaient de certaines décisions politiques et s'émerveillaient de plus en plus devant Alyssa.

« Elle a un petit nez mais il est tout mignon. » Une femme âgée s'arrêta pour le toucher.

« Et ton nez on dirait une patate pourrie ! » Grinça Alice.

Une petite fille s'appuya sur le landau pour voir ce qui retenait à ce point l'attention de sa mère : « J'adore leurs petits pieds ».

« Ils sont fétichistes ou quoi ? ! » Questionna Emmett au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de remarques toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

« Ce n'est pas une tare, Emmett, que d'aimer être entouré de jeunes enfants. » Signala Esmée et je savais que son esprit n'était empli que du désir d'approcher encore plus Alyssa.

« Oui, pardon Esmée. Seulement tu ne pourras pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas ridicules quand même à la fin ! »

« Ce qui est ridicule c'est la voix débile qu'ils prennent pour s'adresser à eux ou à leurs parents. » Décréta Rosalie.

J'étais d'accord. Comment Alyssa réussirait-t-elle à développer une intelligence si on lui parlait comme à une débile ? !

Le reste de la journée s'écoula dans la même veine**,** excepté le moment du repas. Madame Rolings rentra, prépara le biberon**,** mais Alyssa le refusa.

« S'il-te-plaît ma puce, il faut que tu manges. »

Elle suppliait en caressant doucement la joue enfantine. Aly s'agita et je sentis le malaise grimper chez Jasper en réponse à celui de la petite fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » S'inquiéta Emmett avant que je ne puisse poser la question.

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard et je lus la réponse dans leurs esprits.

« C'est un contrecoup de l'accident. Les nouveaux-nés savent ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Edward, est-ce que cela arrive souvent? » Commença Carlisle.

Je me concentrai sur les pensées de la femme et découvris que c'était le cas.

« Alyssa doit associer la nourriture avec quelque chose de traumatisant. Cela passera mais cela peut être dur quelques temps. » Confirma-t-il après ma réponse.

« Mais cela fait trois mois déjà ! » Précisai-je.

« Nous savons que l'esprit humain fonctionne différemment selon les personnes… » Voulut-il expliquer.

« Et puis on sait que Alyzbell ne fait rien comme les autres ! »

Et Emmett était fier de lui avec ce surnom !

L'après-midi fut trop ensoleillée pour que nous puissions rester en plus du risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture de Carlisle et retournâmes chez nos hôtes. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés aussi nous nous installâmes dans le grand séjour. Je me postai à la fenêtre alors que les autres se répartissaient dans la pièce. Des remarques de ce que nous avions vu pendant la matinée furent faites. Des projets et plans pour continuer cette surveillance furent proposés. Je n'écoutai rien de cela.

Je préférai m'immobiliser à nouveau et écouter les bruits de la ville un peu plus loin. J'imaginai ce que madame Rolings pouvait prévoir pour une telle après-midi. Pendant la sieste, elle pouvait lire un livre ou faire du ménage. Après, il s'agirait de s'occuper d'Aly en jouant avec elle, en la promenant…Que fait-on d'autre avec un bébé de cinq mois ?

« Comment quelqu'un peut-il s'acharner à ce point sur une personne ? »

Les paroles d'Esmée me ramenèrent à ce qu'il se passait. Un petit tour dans leurs esprits m'apprit qu'ils avaient découvert le nom des parents biologiques d'Alyssa. Ils connaissaient donc les causes de leur décès.

Esmée était à deux doigts de s'emporter et je pouvais la comprendre.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun acharnement de qui que ce soit sur les identités d'Alyzbell. Je pris une profonde et inutile inspiration.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que sa mère ait pensé à ce qu'elle se retrouve orpheline aussi violemment dans l'une de ses vies. » Révélai-je.

« Sa mère ? » Toutes les voix fusèrent autour de moi.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Carlisle parla d'une voix aussi calme que possible pour faire taire les premiers murmures.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez avant de tout révéler.

« La première mère de celle que nous connaissons comme Lizbell était une sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans les années 1930. Elle a su que sa fille se ferait tuer la nuit de ses dix-huit ans et lui a jeté un sort : tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé la forme qui lui conviendrait le mieux, elle disparaitrait entre les 13 et 14 Septembre de sa dix-huitième année. Cette femme devait vouloir que sa fille connaisse le bonheur d'être une femme accomplie. »

Le silence régna un instant de plus dans la pièce, laissant à chacun la possibilité d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Puis les pensées fusèrent en tout sens et il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'en isoler.

_Nom de dieu !_

_Une sorcière, rien que ça ? ! Sérieusement c'était si évident ! Ce qu'on peut être idiots !_

_L'instinct d'une mère peut la pousser à faire tant de choses…_

Carlisle m'aida involontairement en posant la question que j'attendais et redoutais à la fois.

« Comment l'idée de la sorcellerie t'est-elle venue ? »

Tous les yeux braqués sur moi je repris en grimaçant.

« Lorsque Lizbell a…disparu, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'étais prêt à tout pour la retrouver et la garder définitivement à mes côtés. » Je croisai le regard de ma 'sœur'. « Alice a dû me voir plus d'une fois au bord du gouffre. »

« J'ai cru devenir folle en même temps que toi. » Approuva-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à réfléchir au début. Je filai où je sentais un nourrisson. Et je suis arrivé dans l'Oklahoma. » Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. « J'ai eu comme une illumination ce soir-là en entendant cette hystérique et ses paroles « Elle l'a maudite ! Prenez garde, c'était une grande sorcière ! ». Et à côté de cela, des gens chuchotaient à propos de réunions secrètes. Je les ai suivis, ils ont lancé quelques sorts et beaucoup psalmodié. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais perdu la tête lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je restais. J'ai attendu que celui qui semblait être le chef sorte et c'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à glisser vers le fond. »

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce. Je n'osai pas croiser un seul regard de peur d'y lire de la rancœur ou du dégoût.

Je me tournai vers la grande fenêtre pour reprendre le fil de mes explications.

« Je l'ai suivi et interrogé sur leurs pratiques. Il a paniqué et j'ai dû l'hypnotiser. C'était comme si je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes actions. Je ne voyais que ce qui m'était promis: retrouver Lizbell. » Me défendis-je.

« Que t'ont-ils apprit exactement ? » Insista Jasper.

Je soupirai.

« Le chef m'a confirmé que la magie existait et qu'ils la pratiquaient depuis des générations, en secret. Par la suite, je suis parvenu à déterminer les familles assez puissantes pour jeter un sort tel que celui avec lequel nous avons à faire. Il en existe peu en fait. Non seulement elles sont pratiquement éteintes aujourd'hui mais en plus leurs membres ont pour la plupart délaissé cet héritage. J'ai fini par parlé de-ci, de-là de ce dont nous avions été témoins. Une vieille femme m'a tout révélé : Aileen était la fille de Charity Eastridge et a été assassinée par un homme de mains d'un adversaire commercial de son père le soir de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Charity aimait tellement sa fille qu'elle refusait un tel destin pour son unique fille. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Lâcha Alice en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Aileen Eastridge, donc. » Jasper hocha la tête, méditant.

« Il ne nous faut plus que trouver à quelle forme sa mère pensait lorsqu'elle lui a jeté le sort. » Rappela Rosalie.

« J'ai découvert tout cela en quelques mois, nous sommes à quelques pas d'Alyssa, je suis confiant. » Affirmai-je.

« C'est bien la première fois ! »Se moqua Emmett en frappant mon épaule.

_Je savais qu'il se battrait._

Esmée était toujours si compatissante. Je secouai la tête pour la contredire et poursuivre mes révélations.

« Je ne me suis pas battu, Esmée. Je me suis laissé aller à cette frénésie envers ces gens. Je trouvai les participants à ces réunions et tu sais comment je les laissais. Et plus les semaines passaient et plus c'était dur de ne pas craquer. »

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule et je m'affaissai presque. Je me demandais toujours comment elle pouvait transmettre tant de choses avec ce simple geste; surtout en sachant que j'avais encore pratiquement atteint le point de non-retour deux jours plus tôt !

« Et si on arrêtait de se morfondre sur ces derniers mois, ça serait mieux pour se concentrer sur ce que l'on fait maintenant. » Proposa Emmett comme s'il s'adressait à des imbéciles.

« On ne peut décemment pas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa soit plus âgée. Non seulement, cela risquerait de nous dévoiler aux yeux des humains mais en plus nous n'avons aucune légitimité à demeurer dans les environs. » Acquiesça Carlisle.

« Je ne pars pas. » Affirmai-je.

« Edward, comment comptes-tu expliquer si longtemps le fait que tu ne changes pas physiquement ? » Hésita Rosalie.

« Et que feras-tu ? » Insista Jasper.

« Nous pourrions prévoir de revenir dans les parages de temps en temps… » Commença Carlisle.

« NON ! Je ne pars plus, Carlisle. Je l'ai abandonnée la dernière fois. Je trouverai quoi faire, quoi dire pour justifier ma présence. » M'écriai-je en faisant volte-face.

Je croisai chacun de leur regard cette fois. Il était hors de question qu'ils tentent ne serait-ce que de me faire changer d'avis. Alyssa, la nouvelle identité de celle que j'aimais, était dans cette ville. J'y serais donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour décider de ce qu'elle voulait : me voir rester ou partir. En attendant, j'allais apprendre à la connaître en l'observant grandir. J'allais apprendre à comprendre son esprit et ses envies pour être sûr de ne rien rater, de toujours être celui qu'elle voulait que je sois. Je voulais être là lorsqu'elle commencerait à se souvenir de ses vies. Elle avait déjà assez souffert de ses réminiscences pour que, si je pouvais lui épargner plus de douleur, je le fasse. Et seulement lorsqu'elle serait prête je lui révèlerais les raisons de ses identités.

Et puis je n'envisageais même pas de ne pas être à ses côtés tout ce temps : non seulement je la verrais mais en plus j'aurais bien dix-huit ans pour découvrir un moyen de la faire rester. Même si j'avais déjà mon idée…

« Edward… »Soupira Jasper mais Alice l'interrompit, à ma grande surprise.

« Il a raison. Tu as raison, Edward. Tu as beaucoup de choses à faire avant qu'Alyssa ne devienne un vampire. »

« Quoi ? » Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle mais Alice se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu dois la protéger d'elle-même,elle est aussi maladroite qu'on en a l'habitude mais tu dois surtout retrouver avec elle ce que vous étiez. De notre côté, on se charge de quitter la région et de crier sur les toits que tu as pris ton indépendance cette fois pour de bon. »

« Ah ouais ? ! On peut ? » Emmett souriait de toutes ses dents et même si je lisais dans ses pensées qu'il n'était pas vraiment « chaud » pour me laisser tout seul**,** il aimait l'idée qu'on puisse prendre notre indépendance par rapport à la « famille ».

« Alice, pourquoi dis-tu qu'Alyssa… »

« Parce que je viens d'en avoir la vision, Carlisle. Pas maintenant**,** mais je sens que c'est pour cette vie. On va trouver le moyen de la garder et elle demandera à être transformée. » L'enthousiasme prenait de l'ampleur. « On gardera Bella pour toujours avec nous ! » Finit-elle en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

_Alyzbell sera vampire, Edward ! Alyzbell sera vampire !_

Elle répéta cette phrase comme un mantra pendant près d'une heure.

Ce fut le répit que nous eûmes : Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient installés dans une chambre à l'étage, Carlisle et moi me cherchions un logement et Jasper s'occupait de mes excuses (papiers, travail…). Esmée nous observait, immobile sur le canapé. Je savais que ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi calmes qu'elle voulait le prétendre. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que je reste seul**,** surtout qu'elle aussi voulait pouvoir vivre auprès d'Alyzbell comme les autres l'appelaient. Elle croisa mon regard lorsque je me tournai vers elle.

_Tu nous préviendras pour tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire.

_Tu vas nous manquer._

« Vous aussi, Esmée. » Affirmai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

Et Alice eut sa vision.

J'arrêtai ce que je faisais et suivis en direct le chemin que suivait Patrick Bray pour nous contacter. Il serait bientôt là lorsque la vision s'arrêta.

« Il n'a peur de rien. » Remarqua-t-elle en s'adressant à moi, même si les autres entendaient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'informa Jasper en levant la tête.

« Patrick Bray nous a trouvés. »

Chacun put sentir sa présence alors qu'il remontait la rue.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon et attendirent avec moi que les pas de Bray le mènent à la porte. L'homme prit plusieurs respirations avant d'oser sonner. Ses pensées étaient tournées tant sur sa situation : seul humain parmi sept vampires, que sur ce qui l'amenait : il voulait connaître notre décision quant à Alyssa et ses parents adoptifs.

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, patriarche, comme diraient certains. » Se présenta notre 'père' en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence puis Bray pénétra dans la maison. Il s'immobilisa toutefois sur le seuil du salon j'imagine que voir se dresser six vampires devant soi doit être impressionnant. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper enrouler un bras autour de la taille d'Alice alors que Rosalie suspectait déjà l'homme de tenter de nous vendre à je ne sais qui et s'imaginait le trucider pour éviter quoi que ce soit de fâcheux pour la famille. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort : il faut protéger notre famille, mais connaissant les pensées et attentes de cet homme envers nous, je savais qu'elle exagérait.

« Patrick Bray, mais j'imagine qu'il vous a déjà tout dit. » Me désigna-t-il du menton.

L'homme reprenait du poil de la bête !

« En effet, Edward nous a parlé de vous**,** du moins dans la limite de ses connaissances à votre sujet. » Précisa Carlisle.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas fait de recherches à mon propos ! » Rit-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas notre priorité mais j'ai bien lancé l'information. Mes contacts me révéleront qui sont vos contacts dans le Sud. » Répondit Jasper.

Bray sourit et nous fixa tour à tour avant de revenir à moi.

« Alyssa Rolings est un bébé, jeune homme, que comptes-tu faire réellement ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Oh je crois que si ! » S'exclama-t-il avec fierté et je fondis sur ses pensées.

_S'il est bien ce qu'on m'a dit, nous trouverons chacun un intérêt à notre collaboration._

« Quelle collaboration ? »

La question m'échappa sans que je contrôle quoi que ce soit. Les autres scrutèrent encore plus notre interlocuteur.

« Comment ? »

Les mots lui manquaient.

« Vous connaissez notre existence, vous avez trouvé qui nous étions**,** mais vous ne savez pas pour nos pouvoirs ? ! » Ricana Jasper.

Bray fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnait si bien. » Rectifia-t-il en se détendant.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'ondes, dites-nous un peu ce que signifie cette 'collaboration' à laquelle vous pensiez. » Exigea Emmett en bombant le torse.

Je retins un sourire pour rester aussi impassible que Carlisle pouvait l'être en permanence**,** mais c'était difficile lorsqu'Emmett se prenait des airs de caïd.

« Vous avez retrouvé Alyssa Rolings et si j'ai bien compris vous ne souhaitez pas quitter les environs. » Commença-t-il.

Je croisai les bras en attendant la suite.

Bray bomba le torse, croisa mon regard et poursuivit.

« Je peux faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas ennuyés et puissiez rester. »

« Nous pouvons aussi vous faire cracher le morceau en un claquement de doigts. » Jasper s'agaçait.

Il ressentait à quel point l'homme face à nous préférait jouer avec le feu plutôt que tout nous dire en une seule fois et risquer qu'on l'attaque pour nous en débarrasser.

« Je manque d'yeux pour vérifier la fiabilité des familles d'accueil de la région. »

D'un côté j'étais content qu'il accouche enfin mais de l'autre je m'interrogeais : pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas pris au sérieux lorsque je l'avais menacé moi aussi ? !

« Vous attendez qu'on joue à être vos espions ? » S'enthousiasma Emmett en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour poser son menton dans ses mains.

Il avait là encore touché le cœur de la question.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'espionnage ! Prenez plutôt cela comme un échange de bons procédés. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne exactement ? » Soupçonna Jasper alors que son esprit cherchait les failles et avantages possibles à une telle situation.

Je restai suspendu à leurs esprits et autres paroles. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me proposer pour être au plus près d'Alyssa serait bon à prendre.

_Et si c'était un piège ?_

_Comment pourrait-il négocier notre présence et notre manque de vieillissement ?_

« Boston et ses environs sont suffisamment grands pour que les personnes qui auraient à faire à vous ne vous voient plus une fois que vous auriez bougé. »

« Nous ne comptons pas partir. » Rappelai-je.

« Mais vous pouvez déménager dans la région et être toujours auprès des Rolings. » Me contredit-il.

Il soutint mon regard et j'avais beau cherché, ses pensées ne trahissaient aucun piège…

« Si je comprends bien, si nous acceptons de travailler pour vous, nous aurons la possibilité de nous installer dans les parages et l'assurance que nos collaborateurs éventuels ne se posent pas de questions à notre sujet puisque nous serions déjà loin avant que cela n'arrive ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Et ça durerait dix-huit ans minimum ? » Insista Esmée avec scepticisme.

« C'est à voir. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez besoin de tant de temps. J'imagine que de toute façon à un moment donné, Alyssa se rendra compte des choses… »

« Vous êtes conscient des limites de votre aide. » Confirmai-je ce que tous pensaient.

Nous nous regardâmes tous tour à tour, ignorant pour quelques secondes notre hôte.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée, il nous aura à sa botte et entre ses mains ! »Grogna Rosalie.

« Si nous pouvons aider à nous assurer que de jeunes orphelins soient placés au mieux… »Contra Esmée.

« Nous pourrons toujours aviser lorsqu'Alyzbell connaîtra la vérité. » Affirma Jasper.

« Rose a raison, il nous faut tout de même des garanties. » Soutint Emmett.

J'observai Bray. Il était calme et attendait que nous ayons fini de délibérer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait mais il comprenait que nous discutions de sa proposition.

« S'il parle à notre sujet il perd la confiance de ses amis dans le Sud et il risque de se révéler aux Volturi. » Affirmai-je.

Un dernier regard à la ronde et Carlisle demanda la conclusion.

« Alors nous acceptons sa proposition. »

Jasper acquiesça en premier. Je fus le suivant. Esmée confirma, suivie d'Alice et Rose.

« On doit faire quoi exactement avec les familles ? »

Emmett parla de manière à être entendu par les oreilles humaines.

Bray sourit et se détendit légèrement.

« Vérifier que leurs dossiers soient exacts. Vérifier leurs habitudes. Utiliser vos pouvoirs sur eux pour déterminer s'ils seront de bons parents…Je ne sais pas, profiter d'être ce que vous êtes pour vous assurer que les orphelins trouvent de bons foyers. »

« J'aime l'idée qu'on ait carte blanche ! »Applaudit Emmett.

« Une dernière question : si nous souhaitons arrêter, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Nous pouvons signer un contrat. Disons que vous me devrez dix ans. »

_C'est raisonnable. Il ne demande même pas que nous le fassions tous. Edward, je crois que tu as ton excuse. Conclut Jasper._

« D'accord. Jasper peut établir le contrat. » Acceptai-je en tendant la main à Bray.

« Excellent. »

Trente minutes plus tard, le contrat était rédigé et Bray l'avait signé à ma suite. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à tous nous voir signer !

Patrick Bray quitta la maison en ayant mon numéro de téléphone. Il nous laissait nous trouver un logement mais voulait pouvoir me contacter dès que possible.

Carlisle le raccompagna à la porte puis nous rejoignit au salon.

Le silence dura près d'une heure, pendant laquelle nous restâmes à notre place, scrutant nos visages, émotions, pensées, futurs.

L'alerte e-mail de Jasper retentit et nous fit reprendre 'vie'.

Il se pencha sur son ordinateur et eut un sourire en lisant le contenu du courriel.

« Patrick Bray a vu sa famille se faire décimer par un clan de vampires nomades il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'il habitait encore en Arizona. » Entra-t-il dans le vif du sujet.

Au moins, il était certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Explique-toi. » Exigea Rosalie.

« L'associé de JJ a trouvé le dossier de Patrick Bray et quelques anecdotes croustillantes je dirais. »

Il s'assit face à l'écran et lut ce qui y était inscrit.

« Patrick Bray est né en 1983 à Tucson en Arizona. » Commença-t-il. « Marié en 2004 avec sa petite amie du lycée, ils auront des jumeaux en 2006. En 2010, alors qu'il rentre du travail, un vampire était en train de boire au cou de son dernier jumeau. »

Jasper s'arrêta en entendant les hoquets des filles. Il tentait de se protéger de toutes les émotions qui grandissaient autour de lui mais il avait du mal. Pour l'aider autant que possible, je me forçai au calme. Jazz tourna toute son attention sur moi en sentant que j'y parvenais.

_C'est rare quand c'est toi qui m'aides dans ces cas-là. _

Il sourit en reprenant le contrôle sur lui-même j'acquiesçai et nous retournâmes tous deux à ce qu'il se passait autour de nous.

Rosalie s'était placée derrière Jasper et lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Le duo nomade était suivi par d'autres, végétariens. Ils sont arrivés au moment où Bray se jetait à la tête du vampire. Il aurait pu être tué sinon. »

Elle survola la suite, nous résumant ce qu'il s'était passé. Bray avait été remarqué par les Volturi lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'en prendre aux vampires. Les végétariens, Antoine et Clarice, l'avaient fait disparaître en lui donnant les moyens de s'occuper des jeunes orphelins. Depuis, il avait une renommée parmi les responsables des orphelinats et les 'cas désespérés' lui étaient souvent confiés. Il aidait à leur trouver de bons foyers et suivait toujours ces jeunes. Parfois, ils se rendaient encore service.

« L'associé de JJ est presque meilleur que JJ lui-même. » Remarqua Emmett lorsqu'elle eut fini.

« Cela explique qu'il en sache autant sur les vampires. » Réfléchit Carlisle.

« J'imagine qu'on oublie l'idée de partir. » Intervint Rosalie.

Quelques millisecondes suffirent pour que la décision soit prise.

« Nous restons au moins pour voir comment les choses s'organisent. » Confirma Esmée en venant près de moi. « Voyons ce que le temps nous apporte. »

J'acquiesçai et enfin, Peter et Charlotte revinrent. Ils comprirent tout de suite que les choses avaient changé.

« Peut-on aider ? »

Carlisle se chargea de leur expliquer l'affaire alors que je décidai de rejoindre la maison des Rolings.

« N'oublie pas ton portable, Edward. » Me prévint Alice au moment où je passai la porte.

Je le pris et quittai cette fois la maison sans me retourner.

Je marchai parmi les humains, calme, presque attentif à l'architecture.

Pourquoi me presser ? Je savais où trouver Alyssa et même si courir m'aurait valu de passer plus de temps à ses côtés, j'avais besoin de cette lenteur d'escargot pour cibler mes priorités.

D'abord, connaître le pourquoi du comment de cette collaboration avec Bray allait m'aider à mieux me concentrer sur mon unique envie : vivre auprès d'Alyssa.

Ensuite, j'avais les excuses nécessaires pour être certain de rester dans les parages.

Il ne me restait qu'à en profiter.

Alyssa était couchée pendant que ses parents dînaient dans la cuisine. Ils discutaient de leur journée respective et du week-end prévu chez ses parents à lui.

Par la façade arrière, j'atteignis la chambre du bébé. La fenêtre était fermée et des rideaux occultaient la lumière de la lune. Je les poussai et me laissai glisser jusqu'au berceau. En bois clair, empli de peluches dans un coin, le lit était un véritable cocon reflétant la famille qui entourait désormais Alyssa. Je me penchai doucement et observai ses traits. Le visage rond laissait apparaître un nez fin et un air sérieux malgré le sommeil. Ses paupières bougeaient alors qu'elle devait rêver.

Sans vraiment y penser je me concentrai sur ses pensées…Vides.

Je souris, tendant un doigt incertain vers sa joue. Sa peau était douce. J'osai approcher de son crâne et caressai ses cheveux bruns.

Alyssa remua et je vis le moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Je m'attendais à la voir pleurer mais elle n'en fit rien. Alyssa regarda autour d'elle, son petit cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine elle porta enfin son attention sur moi. Je plongeai dans son regard incontestablement noisette. Les pupilles dilatées m'apprirent qu'elle ne voyait pas très clairement dans la pénombre mais elle avait remarqué ma présence. Je souris et approchai une main de son visage. Elle tendit les bras et son poing attrapa l'un de mes doigts. Je sentis comme un ronronnement monter en moi et m'interrompis en pensant à ce que diraient Jasper et Emmett en l'apprenant.

Je ne retins pas mon besoin de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Bonjour Aly. » Murmurai-je.

Ses yeux me scrutaient toujours lorsque son sourire apparut. Elle posa sa main libre sur ma joue et nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi : mon index dans son petit poing, nos regards soudés, un grand sourire sur nos lèvres.

« Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peut-être rêvais-je éveillé mais une lueur brilla dans ses pupilles. Il ne fallait pas que je l'interprète comme une réponse mais j'en avais besoin.

Oui, elle me reconnaissait.

Le moment fut interrompu lorsque le vibreur de mon portable me dérangea. Je soupirai, lus le message et me résignai à remettre Aly dans son lit.

Bray avait une mission pour moi.

« Je reviens, c'est promis. »

J'embrassai sa joue et la remis dans le berceau.

Elle retint mon doigt un instant de plus puis je m'échappai par la fenêtre. Avant de quitter les environs, j'entendis madame Rolings venue voir comment dormait sa fillette.

« Et bien, Aly, tu ne dors pas ? »

**Encore merci de me suivre.**

**Au plaisir.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	22. Chapter 22  Elle grandit

**Maudite**

**Bonsoir !**

**Mille excuses pour l'absence prolongée mais…La box internet a refusé de se pointer pendant trois semaines ! **

**Bref, me revoici avec un chapitre corrigé et d'autres en préparation.**

**Encore merci à acheroniastyx pour sa correction et ma juju pour ses conseils.**

**Taylor : le voici le nouveau chapitre^^**

**Steffiwolf : la voici la ligne internet ! et pour la solution…Ca va viendre (comme dirait ma grande sœur^^).**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ajoutent ma fic en alertes, merci à ceux qui pensent aux revieuws…**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chapitre 22- Elle grandit.**

**POV extérieur**

Alyssa grandissait vite. Trop vite même.

Elle regardait la petite fille marcher d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine où elle l'avait appelée pour déjeuner. Ses boucles brunes bougeaient en rythme autour de son visage fin et pâle. Ses yeux noisette étaient emplis de gourmandise et pétillaient de malice. Aly lui faisait tellement penser à cet enfant que Chase et elle avaient perdu si jeunes.

« Maman ! » Appela la fillette une fois arrivée à ses côtés.

Elle souriait, fière d'être parvenue à la rejoindre. Et cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle marchait !

« Tu es arrivée si vite que je ne t'ai pas vue, ma puce. Bientôt tu pourras marcher aussi rapidement que moi, dis donc ! » La félicita-t-elle en l'installant sur sa chaise haute.

Après qu'elle eût fait ses premiers pas, Aly ne voulait plus monter sur la chaise haute mais elle avait réussi à la convaincre : c'était bien plus pratique pour l'une et l'autre. Aly avait acquiescé mais parfois, elle voyait bien la fillette observer avec détermination la chaise sur laquelle elle-même s'installait. Elle sourit. Cette petite avait du caractère et elle craignait d'avoir du fil à retordre avec elle plus tard. D'un autre côté, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'Aly ne serait pas comme Johnny. La fillette était bien trop occupée à veiller sur le bonheur de ses parents adoptifs pour cela. La preuve en était le babillage plein de joie d'Aly qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

Margaret sortit de ses pensées alors que sa fille frappait des mains en éclatant de rire.

« Mangeons, mademoiselle, nous rigolerons après. » Lui intima-t-elle en lui proposant sa cuillère.

« Miam ! » La fillette sourit et ouvrit la bouche en suivant de près l'avancée de la main nourricière.

Alors que sa fille tentait de prendre la nourriture dans sa main pour que ça vienne plus vite, Margaret lui expliquait le programme de l'après-midi.

« Tes doigts, jeune fille…Donc, après la sieste, on doit aller dire au docteur que ta bosse est partie. Papa nous rejoindra pour aller chez mamie et papy d'accord ? »

« Wi. »

Mais la petite fille n'écoutait que d'une oreille,intéressée par les petits morceaux de poulet qui parsemaient son assiette. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait en prendre plusieurs dans ses doigts et les avaler d'un coup. C'était toujours rigolo d'en avoir plein la bouche !

Margaret coucha sa fille, la berça et lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent totalement, elle redescendit ranger le salon. Alyssa s'y était baladée et ça se voyait ! Les coussins avaient atterri par terre dans un coin, une chaise était même à présent au milieu de la pièce…Le tout laissant la place aux feuilles sur lesquelles la petite avait gribouillées.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée par les jeux de sa fille.

Ensuite, elle vérifia le contenu du réfrigérateur tout en pensant qu'il lui fallait aussi racheter du chocolat en poudre pour le biberon et des saucisses pour son homme le lendemain soir.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Margaret ne put empêcher sa grimace. Elle aurait aimé s'allonger aussi, non pas pour dormir mais au moins fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Elle dormait si peu !

Au lieu de cela, elle remonta à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle entra, Aly était assise dans son lit et tendait les bras vers elle, quelques larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

« Oh ! Je connais une petite fille qui a fait un cauchemar. »

« Maman ! » Répéta Alyssa.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

« On va descendre se reposer encore un peu. » Décida-t-elle en câlinant son enfant.

Installée dans le canapé, sa fille entre elle et le dos du sofa, Margaret veilla sur son sommeil. Ses joues avaient perdu un peu de leur rondeur de bébé, ses boucles brunes poussaient en même temps qu'elle et elle devait avouer que ses cheveux devraient bientôt la gêner. Elle se refusait pourtant à les lui couper. Ses premières boucles, c'était quand même quelque chose !

OoOoOoO

**Edward POV**

Je finissais juste une vérification pour Bray lorsqu'Alice me téléphona.

« Rendez-vous dans dix minutes au service pédiatrique de l'hôpital ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Alice. » Dis-je mais elle avait déjà raccrochée, complètement hystérique.

Je secouai la tête et pris la direction de l'hôpital. Heureusement que j'avais détecté du calme dans sa voix sinon j'aurais pu croire qu'il était encore arrivé quelque chose à Aly. Déjà que la dernière fois, elle nous avait fait une sacrée frayeur ! Mon cœur mort aurait eu des problèmes s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été.

**Flashback**

J'étais à quelques mètres de là en train de faire semblant de lire mon journal sur un banc en face de la maison. Alyssa était dehors sous la surveillance de son père adoptif ; Chase réparait le portail avant, sa fille à quelques pas de là.

Il n'y avait pas de pluie annoncée mais l'air était humide. Ses cheveux bouclaient plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ses joues rougies par le plaisir d'être à l'extérieur à courir et sautiller autour de son père.

Et puis il y avait des pierres.

Rien de bien dangereux en soi mais il avait fallu qu'Alyssa s'y ouvre l'arcade sourcilière. Une simple chute qui aboutit aux genoux écorchés, quatre points de suture et une belle bosse sur le front. Quelques larmes aussi et une presque perte de conscience.

Alyzbell tout craché…

Carlisle était aux urgences à ce moment-là et je parvins à me glisser près de lui, une blouse bleue d'infirmier sur le dos pour l'assister. Je devais être présent et vérifier par moi-même l'état de santé d'Alyssa. Carlisle m'avait fait de sacrées remontrances à son retour à la maison mais il avait aussi avoué qu'il comprenait.

Margaret et Chase étaient arrivés en panique : c'était la première fois qu'Aly était au bord de la perte de conscience après une chute. Margaret avait bien eu besoin de l'aide de Jasper pour ne pas perdre la tête. Bien qu'elle sache que son état risquait plus encore d'angoisser Alyssa, elle avait tout simplement refusé de s'apaiser. Après tout, c'était grave et il aurait pu y avoir de plus sérieuses conséquences !

De son côté, Carlisle avait rassuré les parents et demandé à revoir Alyssa quelques jours plus tard.

« Nettoyez autour des points en évitant de les toucher. Il faudra les retirer à la fin de la semaine. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Bobo. »

« Oui, tu as eu un bobo à la tête mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va guérir. » Sourit Carlisle en ôtant la petite main qu'Aly portait à son front. « N'y touche pas, d'accord ? »Continua-t-il en se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

La fillette se tourna vers sa mère en quête d'une réponse. Margaret acquiesça par un sourire et serra ses mains dans les siennes.

« Le docteur Cullen a raison, ma puce. »

« Wi » Répondit-elle en tendant ensuite les bras vers sa mère.

« Vous avez terminé ? »

« Allez-y. Couchez-la si elle le demande. »

« Encore merci. » Chase parla pour la première fois en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Dans son esprit, je lisais toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait et les projets qu'il faisait déjà pour éliminer le risque que représentaient ces pierres dans son jardin. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte pour partir, il vit en même temps que moi le regard de sa fille se porter sur le mien.

Je lui fis un sourire auquel elle répondit avant de se blottir dans le cou de Margaret.

La porte se referma lentement sur elle et toutes les angoisses s'évaporèrent, se mêlant aux autres sentiments forts en moi.

« Edward. »

Carlisle attendait, les bras croisés.

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Non, en effet, mais nous en parlerons plus tard, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Cependant, ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Alyssa… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu ? Elle t'a reconnu, Edward. Elle ne sait peut-être pas encore qui tu es mais ses yeux disent qu'elle te connaît. »

Je me détournai, me passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Elle fait ça dès qu'elle me voit. » Avouai-je.

« C'est bon signe. Prends garde toutefois : ses souvenirs reviendront plus clairement lorsque son esprit en sera capable. A ce moment-là, il faudra l'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle ne peut pas mettre encore en mots. »

« Je serai prêt. Je n'attends que ça de pouvoir tout lui révéler, Carlisle et ça va être long ! »

« D'ici une dizaine d'années, elle entrera dans l'adolescence, il sera plus facile d'évaluer vos rapports. »

« Je ne compte pas attendre si longtemps pour passer du temps avec elle ! »

« Prends garde à ne pas te faire prendre, Edward, cela ruinerait les chances que nous avons de l'avoir à nos côtés dorénavant. »

« Je sais, Carlisle. »

Mes propos furent dits avec plus de hargne que je ne le voulais. Carlisle se contenta de se fermer encore plus, signalant tant le fait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec mon ton que celui qu'il devait mettre fin à cette conversation pour le moment.

**Fin Flashback**

« Tu ne peux pas à nouveau voler une blouse d'infirmier, Edward. » Furent les premiers mots de Carlisle lorsqu'il me vit arriver dans son service.

« S'il-te-plaît ! Ca ne va pas les étonner… »

« Non. Patiente donc ici, tu sauras de toute façon ce qu'il se passe par leurs pensées. »Exigea-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'assis lourdement sur le premier fauteuil libre.

_Ca c'est de la puérilité pure ou je ne m'y connais pas ! _Se moqua Emmett en s'asseyant en face.

« Venant de toi, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. » Grognai-je en détournant le regard vers les doubles portes qui laisseraient passer Margaret et Alyssa.

« Susceptible ! » Insista-t-il mais je l'ignorais.

« Oh les mecs ! Arrêtez votre cirque vous voulez bien**,** ou je sors le pop corn ! » S'exclama Alice.

Je réprimai à peine un frisson de dégoût qui me passa vite grâce à l'arrivée de celles que j'attendais. Je plongeai dans les pensées de Margaret à la recherche du moindre signe de problème.

_Parfait, le docteur est là. Aly a bien goûté cette après-midi, je dois le dire à mes parents ce soir…Bel homme…_

Je quittai son esprit avant d'avoir un aperçu des attributs qu'elle voyait chez Carlisle. Celui-ci approcha, un sourire avenant au visage.

_Ca va pas aider la pauvre femme ! _Soupira Jasper.

Je retins un rire mais il sentit mon état et se défendit par la pensée.

_Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne pense pas à ce que je sens qu'elle pense !_

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai d'un esprit à l'autre jusqu'à retrouver celui de Margaret. Je pris bien garde à ne faire que m'installer derrière ses yeux, histoire de ne pas entendre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête mais simplement ce qu'elle entendait des propos de Carlisle.

« Comment vas-tu Alyssa ? » Commença-t-il alors que Margaret l'installait sur la table d'examen.

Aly leva la tête à son prénom et sourit.

« Papy, mamie ! » Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Mes parents nous ont invité à dîner. » Compléta Margaret.

« Ca a l'air de lui plaire. »

« Ils l'adorent et elle le sait ! » Rit-elle.

Ils gardèrent le silence le temps que Carlisle ausculte Alyssa : il lui fit tourner la tête pour avoir un bon angle de vue sur les points de suture qu'il avait appliqués puis il vérifia ses réflexes. Enfin, il tendit une confiserie à la petite.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de bonheur et elle tendit la main. Margaret toussota pour attirer son attention. Aly savait ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Ci ! »

« De rien mademoiselle. »

L'émotion dans la voix de mon 'père' n'était pas une hallucination auditive de Margaret, ses pupilles dorées le prouvaient. Bien sûr, j'avais moi aussi un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Et bah ça a l'air d'aller comme sur des roulettes ! » Applaudit Emmett en frappant mon épaule avec son poing.

« En effet. » Acquiesçai-je.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle grandit vite. »

Rosalie avait raison. Et ça ne faisait que commencer…

…Pour toujours plus nous rapprocher.

« La maîtresse m'a encore dit que tu avais parlé de ton ami imaginaire. »Commença Margaret en conduisant Alyssa dans la salle de bain.

Sa voix était exaspérée.

« Edward existe ! » Affirma Aly en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

Si elle savait !

D'un côté je plaignais Margaret et Chase : leur fille ne cessait de parler de moi. Et c'était bien ce qui de l'autre côté me plaisait. Egoïste et fier de l'être !

Aly fêterait ses cinq ans dans moins de deux jours et sa maîtresse était la même que l'année passée. Celle-ci entendait donc parler de moi depuis l'année précédente, lorsqu'Aly m'avait intégré à son monde de la nuit. Emmett avait d'ailleurs beaucoup à dire de mes visites nocturnes à une fillette mais il connaissait la vérité pour m'avoir accompagné un soir.

**Flashback**

Aly sortit de son lit en me voyant à sa fenêtre. Son grand sourire me faisait toujours un peu mal au cœur : connaissant les circonstances de ma présence dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et que j'attendais qu'elle grandisse me rappelait toujours douloureusement tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous à l'époque. Son sourire d'adulte me manquait. Malgré les moments privilégiés que nous vivions depuis que je l'avais trouvée la première fois dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'avait que six mois, ils ne pouvaient pas égaler ceux que nous avions vécus et que nous pourrions vivre plus tard.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, la tête sur le côté, en train d'étudier avec attention le nouvel individu dans sa chambre.

« Salut, moi c'est Emmett ! Suis le frère de ce grand péd…Imbécile. » Dit-il en me désignant.

Je l'incendiai du regard. D'accord, il voulait se moquer de moi mais il pouvait au moins se retenir devant Aly !

« Edward n'est pas un grand imbécile. »

La voix catégorique de la fillette nous fit revenir à ce qu'il se passait autour de nous.

« Non tu as raison, il parait que c'est moi l'imbécile de service mais j'aime bien dire à Edward que c'est lui l'imbécile. »

Aly l'observa avec plus de concentration encore et je craignis qu'elle ne soit effrayée par mon 'frère'. Au lieu de cela elle lui fit signe de se baisser à sa hauteur. Il obéit et elle se dirigea vers son oreille. La main devant dans le but de cacher ce qu'elle disait à des oreilles ordinaires, elle lui confia à quel point elle préférait me dire qu'elle m'adorait plutôt que me dire que j'étais imbécile.

Sa formulation n'était pas aussi élaborée mais cela voulait dire ça et Emmett dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Vous êtes définitivement atteints ! » Affirma-t-il un peu trop fort.

« Chut ! »

Alyssa lui donna une tape sur l'avant-bras. C'était ce qu'il fallait à mon 'frère' pour exploser. Il posa hâtivement une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir le rire qui le secouait.

La petite fille s'éloigna en tendant une main vers moi. Son regard tourné vers la porte**,** elle s'inquiéta du bruit que faisait notre ami.

« Il est bête. » Assura-t-elle en bâillant.

« Tu as raison mais on l'aime quand même. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et m'assis sur son lit. Alyssa s'installa la tête dans mon cou, un œil sur Emmett qui se demandait s'il devait sortir une peluche et faire un spectacle à Alyzbell.

« On l'aime quand même. » Acquiesça-t-elle tout bas.

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, une main posée dans mon cou.

« Qui ne m'aimerait pas ? ! » Se vanta mon 'frère' en venant embrasser son front. « Tu restes ? » Continua-t-il en me regardant.

« Maintenant qu'elle parle, oui. »

« Voyeur ! » Balança-t-il avant de sortir pour rejoindre Rosalie.

**Fin flasback.**

Le bain dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu parce qu'Aly refusait de rester tranquille le temps que sa mère lui lave les cheveux.

« Arrêtez mademoiselle, vous allez avoir du shampoing partout ! » Prévint-elle mais c'était trop tard au vu du cri que j'entendis.

Du haut d'un arbre un peu plus loin, l'esprit branché sur ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, je surveillais les faits et gestes de la famille. Je savais que Jenny, la première fillette que les Rolings avaient recueillie, devait passer ce soir-là avec sa propre fille et son jeune époux. C'était une occasion pour en apprendre encore plus sur la vie passée des Rolings, même si je les connaissais suffisamment pour dire à quel point ils étaient des parents géniaux. C'était triste qu'ils aient perdu leur première et unique fille.

« Aïe ! » S'écria à nouveau Alyssa dans la salle de bain.

Je frémis. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre pleurer même si je connaissais les causes de ses 'malheurs' actuels. Oui, le temps m'avait fait de plus en plus protecteur envers elle. Et j'en étais fier ! Et puis comment résister aux pleurs d'un enfant ? !

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortit de mes questions existentielles.

« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je sans préambule.

« Les Denali arrivent demain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Aucun problème n'était détecté dans la région et je savais à quel point les sœurs exécraient l'Est de la côte.

« Ils sont curieux pour Aly. »

« Ca fait quand même cinq ans. » Soupçonnai-je.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Edward ! Et puis, Carlisle est content de voir Eléazar, tu sais qu'il a renoncé à le voir régulièrement lorsque nous sommes venus ici. »

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

« Je ne le lui ai pas demandé. » Grognai-je.

« Mais nous le savons ! Il n'empêche, son ami lui manque. »

Je soupirai.

« D'accord, quand arrivent-ils exactement ? »

« Demain matin. Ils sont déjà en route en fait. »

« Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? »

« C'est l'heure du bain, tu peux me dire ce qu'i déranger ? » Contra-t-elle en faisant référence à ma demande expresse de ne pas être dérangé du tout pendant mes heures de présence chez les Rolings.

« A plus tard. » Mis-je fin à la conversation.

Alice avait déjà raccroché, me voyant certainement le faire dans une vision.

Je me réinstallai contre le tronc d'arbre en sentant les premières gouttes de pluie. Je soupirai. Au moins, je n'étais pas dépaysé par le climat !

Alors que le bain se terminait et que Margaret exigeait d'Alyssa qu'elle ne dérange pas le salon comme elle en avait l'habitude pour dessiner, je m'interrogeai encore sur les motivations des Denali.

Pourquoi décidaient-ils de venir après cinq années sans visite ?

Je savais que Carlisle avait appelé Eléazar à l'époque pour le prévenir de notre emménagement à Boston en raison de la présence de la nouvelle identité de Bella dans cette ville. Je savais que lors des dernières fêtes, ils avaient manqué à ma famille : nous avions pour habitude d'en passer au minimum deux par an ensemble…

S'il y avait eu des problèmes de leur côté, ils nous auraient demandé de venir et ne se seraient pas déplacés.

Et puis, du nôtre, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, excepté quelques familles d'accueil qui exploitaient leurs jeunes hôtes ou prévoyaient de ne les garder que pour les pensions versées. Tout cela était en cours de traitement par les services sociaux et Bray était de plus en plus extatique à l'idée de nous avoir sous la main. Et cela ne risquait pas d'intéresser les Denali.

Alice avait dit qu'ils étaient curieux pour Aly mais depuis le temps que nous étions installés, pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ?

L'éclat de joie provenant de la maison alors que Jenny et sa famille arrivaient me balança en pleine tête le vrai problème que je voyais à la visite imminente de nos amis : Tanya serait là.

Certes, je ne craignais pas de refaire les mêmes erreurs avec elle- j'en connaissais trop bien les conséquences -, mais je craignais plutôt sa réaction après que je l'ai évitée pendant toutes ces années. Bien sûr, j'évitais la famille entière depuis notre 'écart de conduite'. C'est pour dire le malaise que je présageais à nos retrouvailles !

« Elle a incontestablement tes yeux ! » S'exclama Margaret dans la maison et ses pensées m'indiquèrent qu'elle parlait de la fille de Jenny.

Je m'accrochai à ces retrouvailles-ci tout le reste de la soirée.

Jenny et Irvin avaient donné naissance à une belle petite fille aux yeux bleus de sa mère et cheveux noirs de son père. Nina, la petite, souriait à tout bout de champ et fit même ses premiers pas chez ses grands-parents maternels adoptifs Margaret en était très fière.

Alyssa, de son côté, s'était donnée pour but de faire visiter le rez-de-chaussée à ce que l'on pouvait appeler sa nièce. Sous les yeux attendris de Jenny, les deux fillettes parcoururent plusieurs mètres, main dans la main.

« Elle sait pour ses parents ? » Murmura Jenny en désignant Alyssa du menton.

Margaret regarda sa fille évoluer et parler d'une voix calme à Nina.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas… »

« Comment cela ? » S'étonna son gendre.

« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer… »

« Alyssa joue beaucoup avec sa poupée et on l'entend parfois parler d'un accident que les parents de la poupée auraient eu. »L'interrompit Chase.

De mon perchoir, j'acquiesçai. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Aly parlait aussi de cela dans son sommeil comme si elle revivait l'événement ou quelque chose de similaire. Le cerveau humain était si complexe !

« Ce sera peut-être plus facile pour elle par la suite, alors. » Supposa Jenny.

« Oui, peut-être… »

Tous les regards tournés sur elle, Alyssa ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'on parlait d'elle.

L'heure du départ arrivée, Jenny alla voir sa sœur adoptive. Celle-ci jouait justement avec sa poupée préférée sur la terrasse donnant dans le salon. Je quittai les autres esprits et me contentai de tendre l'oreille vers elles.

« Elle est vraiment belle, cette poupée ! » Sourit Jenny en s'asseyant près d'Aly.

« C'est maman qui l'a achetée. »

« Elle a eu raison. J'imagine que c'était la plus belle de toutes les poupées en plus. »

« Oui. »

Jenny sourit et passa une mèche de cheveux d'Aly derrière son oreille.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde à ce que je vois. »

« Je parle avec Edward. »

Alyssa haussa les épaules.

« Ah oui ! Ton ami ! Et il est gentil ? »

Bonne tactique, dus-je reconnaître. Plutôt que de parler tout de suite d'ami imaginaire elle voulait connaître cet Edward…

« Oui ! Et il est beau ! »

Comment retenir le sourire idiot sur mon visage ? !

« Vous parlez beaucoup ? »

« Oui. Il vient dessiner avec moi le soir. »

« Parfois » Complétai-je pour moi-même.

« Ca c'est génial ! Maman et papa le connaissent ? »

« Non ! Il se cache parce qu'il est pas comme eux. »

Je me crispai en entrant précipitamment dans les pensées de Jenny. Il fallait qu'elle pense qu'Aly avait beaucoup d'imagination.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il ne meurt pas lui. »

Je détectai la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de la fillette alors que Jenny grimaçait en connaissant le passé de sa sœur.

« Tant mieux alors. Comme ça il pourra rester longtemps avec toi. »

Jenny passa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Aly.

« Il a promis qu'il me retrouverait toujours. »

Cette fois je m'immobilisai. Je n'avais jamais dit une telle chose à Alyssa…A Liz, oui, mais pas Aly…

Elle se souvenait ! Elle commençait à se souvenir de certaines choses !

J'étais euphorique.

« Et comment s'appelle ta poupée ? Je voulais te le demander mais j'ai failli oublier ! »

Jenny remit autant d'entrain que possible dans sa voix.

« Bella. »

« C'est très joli et ça lui va parfaitement. » Approuva-t-elle.

Alyssa ne répondit pas mais sourit, signe qu'elle avait oublié la tristesse qui la prenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« On y va ? » Irvin s'appuya au chambranle de la porte-fenêtre.

« Oui. Alyssa, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

« D'accord. J'aime bien Nina, elle est fragile. »

« Elle n'est pas fragile, elle est encore un bébé. Tu verras, elle grandira et deviendra comme toi. »

« C'est bien. »

« A bientôt ma belle. »

Tous deux rentrèrent et reprirent leur fille endormie. Margaret récupéra Alyssa et l'emmena au lit à peine la porte d'entrée refermée sur le couple.

« Tu as bien joué avec Nina. » Remarqua-t-elle en aidant la fillette à mettre son pyjama.

« Je l'aime bien. »

« Alors on fera en sorte de pouvoir la voir bientôt. »

Le rituel du coucher fut plus rapide que d'ordinaire à cause de la fatigue qui emportait déjà Alyssa dans les bras de Morphée. Avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait endormie, je me faufilai dans sa chambre. Je savais par expérience que si je ne venais pas la voir un soir avant qu'elle ne dorme, elle me le reprocherait le lendemain soir. A croire qu'elle avait autant besoin que moi de ces rencontres nocturnes !

Elle s'était tournée dos à la fenêtre, aussi ne vis-je pas immédiatement qu'elle pleurait en silence. Je m'approchai doucement et m'assis près d'elle. Aly vint se blottir dans mes bras, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Je la berçai tendrement, inspirant son odeur d'enfant autant que la tristesse profonde qui l'envahissait. Je me morigénai de n'avoir pas détecté son état plus tôt lorsqu'elle parlait avec Jenny. En même temps, j'apprenais à quel point Alyssa savait cacher ses émotions. Et cela me faisait peur. Il me faudrait mieux la lire dorénavant si je voulais être sûr d'être ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Alyssa ? » Murmurai-je dans son oreille alors qu'elle se calmait.

« Bella me manque. »

Je me figeai un instant avant de l'écarter un petit peu de moi. Son ton n'avait pas été celui d'une petite fille mais plutôt celui d'une jeune femme. Une jeune femme que je connaissais très bien !

« Bella est juste à côté de toi. » Feignis-je de ne pas comprendre en désignant sa poupée.

« Elle était heureuse. » Affirma-t-elle en croisant mon regard.

Je soupirai, il était inutile de vouloir continuer dans cette voie. Autant lui confirmer le fait que je savais de quoi elle parlait.

« Tu es heureuse aussi, Aly, d'une autre manière. »

Je caressai ses joues.

« Elle aurait dû rester avec toi. »

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas aussi facile mais maintenant on va trouver une solution. »

« Tu vas rester ? » Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Je te l'ai promis, Alyzbell. »

Elle fronça les sourcils puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Alyssa, Elizabeth, Isabella. »

« Tu te souviens de tes prénoms. »

« Victoria, Virginie…Aileen. »

Je souris. Elle se souvenait même mieux que je ne le pensais !

« Les choses se passent plus vite que les fois précédentes, Aly, mais je te jure de ne plus jamais te quitter. Je vais rester et tu me diras plus tard ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux que tu restes. »

« Je reste, Aly. Je reste. »

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Tu devrais dormir, demain il y a école. »

« La maîtresse ne me croit pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, toi et moi savons que tu dis la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça en serrant ma main contre elle. Je m'installai à mon tour et elle glissa sa tête dans mon cou. Alyssa s'endormit en prononçant encore une fois ou deux mon prénom avec cette voix si adulte. Je fermai les yeux et regrettai de ne pas pouvoir verser quelques larmes moi aussi : tout ce qu'il se passait était si dur à vivre et encore plus lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans cette chambre d'enfant ! Il était si facile de faire semblant que tout allait bien dorénavant alors qu'en fait tout était en suspend pendant encore tellement d'années que je souffrais d'un sentiment d'impuissance. J'avais tant besoin de retrouver ma relation avec Lizbell telle qu'elle était lorsque tout se passait bien…

Je soupirai. A moi aussi, Bella me manquait.

**Ohoh ! Elle se souvient ! Les choses seront-elles si faciles ? !**

**Merci pour votre soutien. A très vite avec la suite.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	23. Chapter 23  Elle granditsuite

**Maudite**

**Bonsoir, bonsoir**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pardon mais la semaine a passé vite et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à toutes vos supers reviews !**

**Il n'empêche que je les ai adorées. Et rassurez-vous Bella me manque aussi^^**

**Merci à acheroniastyx et ma juju !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chapitre 23-Elle grandit (suite)**

Je sentis leur présence avant même d'avoir atteint la maison. Je ralentis le pas au point d'être devenu un escargot mais c'était pour mieux prendre un air calme et avenant.

Mes efforts furent récompensés lorsque Jasper croisa mon regard avec un sourire plein de fierté je hochai la tête dans sa direction et continuai mon chemin jusqu'au salon.

« A quelques minutes près, vous arriviez en même temps. » Sourit Esmée en me faisant signe d'avancer.

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Eléazar. Carmen. » Saluai-je d'un signe de tête. « Irina, Kate, Tanya, bienvenus.» Poursuivis-je en croisant chacun de leur regard.

Autant montrer tout de suite que je ne comptais pas reproduire le schéma de l'époque en l'évitant. La surprise se lut sur son visage en même temps qu'elle m'interrogeait par la pensée sur mon 'nouveau courage'. Je soutins son regard un instant de plus, signifiant par là que nous pourrions en parler plus tard. Elle acquiesça et nous revînmes tous les deux à ce qui se disait alentour.

Chacun prenait des nouvelles des uns et des autres, j'entendis même parler des Volturi et de leur nouvelle lubie. Apparemment, Caïus avait convaincu ses frères d'aller guerroyer en Asie où un autre vampire puissant commençait à prendre beaucoup de pouvoir sur les vampires de sa région.

« Le plus drôle c'est que ce n'est pas un vampire mais une vampire ! » Révélait Kate lorsque je repris le fil de la conversation.

« Sérieux ? ! »

Emmett appuya sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Ses pupilles, plus tout à fait dorées par la faim qui commençait à se réveiller, brillaient de malice.

« Absolument ! »

« Elle semble être plus âgée qu'Eléazar. » Compléta Carmen.

« Et pourquoi n'entend-on parler d'elle que maintenant ? » S'intéressa Jasper.

« Son prédécesseur a été tué récemment et elle ne veut pas mener la même conduite que lui : à savoir suivre les directives des Volturi. »

« Génial ! Une guerre civile ! » Grimaça Rosalie.

« Voici donc la vraie raison de votre venue ici. » Intervins-je.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi avec plus ou moins d'animosité.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Questionna Eléazar.

« Edward. » Prévint Carlisle mais je l'ignorais.

J'avançai dans la pièce et Jasper me compara à un membre rebelle d'une armée. Tant pis !

« Je m'interrogeai simplement sur votre venue ici, après cinq ans, sous prétexte d'être curieux pour Alyssa. »

« Qui ça ? »

« La nouvelle identité de Bella. » Commença Carlisle en se plaçant à mes côtés, mais j'avais la sensation que c'était plus pour parer à tous mes gestes plutôt qu'à un soutien.

« Nous sommes curieux… »

« Surtout que tu te transformes en pédophile ! »

Tanya coupa la parole à Eléazar. Je fis volte-face et si Carlisle n'avait pas été à mes côtés, je lui aurais sauté dessus.

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? ! »

« Voyons ! Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas d'où tu es arrivé ? ! Une enfant, Edward ! Même pour toi, c'est un geste impardonnable ! »

« Tanya ! Edward ! »

Carmen et Esmée étaient entre nous, à présent.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est que d'attendre que cette enfant que je vois grandir devienne celle que j'aimerai pour la fin des temps ! »

« Alors tu te soulages sur une gosse ! »

« Quoi ? ! »

Plusieurs voix firent échos à la mienne jusqu'à ce que je réalise le sens dans lequel Tanya avait interprété mes paroles.

« Je…Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit ! »

« Après tout, aucune idée ! Tu m'as bien baisée puis délaissée sans te retourner ! »

« Là, ça devient carrément une guerre ouverte. » S'exclama Emmett et j'ignorais si Rose lui avait donné la claque qu'il méritait.

Je me concentrai sur celle qui me faisait face. Nous avions fait une erreur et elle osait lancer de telles rumeurs sur moi ? J'aurais autant préféré qu'elle dénigre mes performances sexuelles !

Le calme qui s'installa dans la pièce n'avait rien de naturel et j'aurais pu me retourner contre Jasper si je n'avais pas connu ses intentions.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre. Vous pouvez en parler sans nous mener à une guerre. Nos deux clans sont trop proches._

Je grognai à son encontre toutefois.

_Je sais, je rêve aussi de lui arracher sa sale tête de mioche mais ça ferait franchement mauvais genre._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Mauvais genre ? Et lui refaire au carré sa sale tête à lui, ça ferait quoi ? !

_Respire un bon coup. _Se contenta-t-il de penser en ayant sûrement senti mon changement d'humeur à son encontre.

« Nous connaissons tous Edward. Vous n'avez pas rencontré Bella mais vous avez vu l'état dans lequel il était à sa disparition. Nous avons eu la chance qu'elle ne soit 'que' maudite et contrainte à se ressusciter. » Carlisle utilisait le calme qu'insufflait Jasper pour parler. Il mima les guillemets aussi. « Aujourd'hui, nous avons la possibilité de la voir grandir et devenir, nous espérons, l'une des membres de notre famille. Edward a fait le choix de la suivre de près et tant que nous ne détectons aucune mauvaise réaction d'Alyssa envers lui, pourquoi empêcher cela ? » Il se tourna vers moi pour donner encore plus de poids à ses propos. « Nous voulons tous le bonheur de celle que nous appelons Alyzbell. Il est hors de questions qu'un problème entre vous deux se répercute sur Alyssa ou nos familles. Réglez cela entre vous ou ignorez-vous, peu importe. Nos deux clans sont trop proches pour imaginer perdre ce que nous sommes à cause d'une rancœur comme celle-ci. » A la fin de sa phrase il fit passer son regard de Tanya à moi et inversement.

« Nous connaissons Edward et il est certain que si une chose telle que supposait Tanya tout à l'heure existait en lui, vous seriez plusieurs à l'avoir déjà détectée. Tanya, je te prierai donc d'utiliser d'autres arguments si vous aviez à vous disputer à nouveau. Quant à toi, Edward, tu dois cependant comprendre que ton comportement envers ma 'fille' ne fut pas l'un des plus chevaleresques qui soit. » Intervint Eléazar.

_Balle au centre ! _S'écria Emmett dans ma tête.

Je croisai et soutins le regard de Tanya. Elle était toujours aussi vindicative mais elle savait devoir faire profil bas devant les autres.

« Pardonne mes paroles, Edward, elles ont…Quelque peu dépassé mes pensées. »

Je n'aurais pas pu avoir mieux et j'en avais conscience.

« Tu avais d'excellentes raisons de m'en vouloir. »

Dans ses prunelles, je lus ce que j'entendis dans ses pensées elle n'en avait pas fini et son séjour ici était le moment idéal, d'après elle.

_Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'attendre à une accolade de réconciliation…_Pensa Kate avant de croiser mon regard._ Oups, tu n'as qu'à pas fouiner par ici !_

Je détournai le regard mais vis tout de même le sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait.

« Avant d'en arriver là, en effet, nous sommes aussi venus pour convenir avec vous d'une approche quant au conflit qui se prépare en Eurasie. »Affirma Carmen après s'être raclée la gorge.

Carlisle me lança un regard en coin comme s'il évaluait ma réaction. Je baissai les yeux et il s'assit dans un fauteuil face à son ami de longue date.

« Que penses-tu que cela induira pour nous ? » Commença-t-il et je quittai la pièce, suivi d'Alice.

« Elle lui bottera son petit cul de blonde décolorée. » Murmura-t-elle en m'accompagnant jusque dans ma chambre.

« Qui ? » Demandai-je sans vraiment être sûr de vouloir connaître sa réponse.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était que ce maudit soleil s'éloigne, me permettant ainsi de suivre Alyssa.

« Aly à Tanya. »

« Alice… »

« Je te jure ! Tu veux la vision ou tu voudras la surprise ? »

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse.

Son regard se voila et mon esprit fut envahi de la vision d'Alyssa, jeune femme, en train de se crêper littéralement le chignon avec Tanya. Je voyais la violence de leurs gestes et le regard de la Denali était plus virulent que jamais. Je sentis que je faisais un pas comme pour intervenir mais je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas puisque ça ne se passait que dans ma tête.

Alice et moi sortîmes ensemble de ce futur bien tentant. Elle avait un sourire presque machiavélique alors que je frissonnais quelque peu à l'idée d'un combat entre Alyssa et Tanya. Comment en arriveraient-elles là ? Comment Alyssa pourrait-elle d'ailleurs ne serait-ce que parvenir à la capacité de se battre contre un vampire ?

Comme si ma 'sœur' lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, elle acquiesça et je vis ses paroles se former dans son esprit à la seconde où elle commençait à les prononcer.

« Alyssa va définitivement devenir un vampire ! »

« Et on aura droit à quoi de si réjouissant ? » Emmett se mêla de la conversation en nous rejoignant.

« Aha ! Surprise, surprise ! » Lança Alice en dansant vers sa chambre.

« Mais encore ? » Insista Emmett en baissant d'un ton.

« Alyssa et Tanya en viendront aux mains. »

« Oh chouette ! Je lance les paris ! »

Et il dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, accourant vers Jasper, quelques billets en mains.

De mon côté, je fermai ma porte et levai les yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle je faisais en sorte de ne pas passer trop de temps. Non pas que ma chambre soit le lieu de souvenirs douloureux mais l'absence que je ressentais au fond de moi semblait toujours s'amplifier chaque fois que je me trouvais là trop longtemps.

Pourtant il n'y avait rien qui puisse me rappeler Lizbell excepté une peluche à laquelle je savais qu'elle tenait.

Peut-être était-ce là le problème, justement ? Je n'en savais rien et sachant que j'avais le loisir de la voir grandir non loin, je me refusais à refaire de ma chambre un lieu dédié à sa mémoire. Ca aurait été comme si je l'avais perdue et je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Le temps qui nous rapprocherait était encore long à traverser mais au bout du compte nous y parviendrions. C'était ce que je retenais des quelques visions que pouvait avoir Alice…

Je traversai la pièce jusqu'à mon dressing, préparai de quoi m'habiller et entrai sous la douche, le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

En bas, j'entendais les conversations mais le bruit de l'eau me cachait le sens exact des propos émis et je lui en étais reconnaissant. C'était un peu comme si j'avais alors la chance de me perdre dans l'oubli que m'offrait l'isolement.

Une solitude que j'accueillais avec un soupir de soulagement dès qu'elle se montrait. En réalité, c'était bien pendant ces courts instants que je pouvais me laisser aller à mes réels sentiments entre abattement profond de devoir attendre pour être auprès de celle que j'aimais, et sérénité à l'idée de bientôt retrouver Alyssa.

Je penchai la tête en arrière sous le jet, laissant les gouttes glisser sur mon visage jusque dans mon cou. Les mains posées à plat contre la paroi, je restai un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, savourant le simple fait de sentir mes émotions se batailler librement au fond de moi, au contraire des heures passées avec le reste de ma famille.

Je n'étais pas idiot au point de croire qu'ils ne savaient pas que je cachais ce que je ressentais vraiment, mais j'étais certain qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'il se passait réellement en moi. Ce n'était pas pour rien que plus un seul projet n'était fait pour notre famille tant qu'Alyssa n'aurait pas donné sa décision nous concernant !

C'était là le mur auquel je me heurtais sans cesse : Alice assurait qu'Aly serait un vampire appartenant à notre famille, Aly avait encore réclamé ma présence la veille au soir mais je savais que beaucoup d'obstacles allaient se dresser entre nous tels qu'ils l'avaient fait avec Liz. Et même si les choses s'étaient arrangées au dernier moment avec elle, rien ne m'assurait qu'Alyssa serait dans les mêmes conditions qu'à la fin de sa vie sous forme d'Elizabeth.

C'était bien ce qui m'effrayait et me faisait tant aimer et souffrir de nos retrouvailles nocturnes.

Finalement, je sortis de la douche en réalisant que le vide dans ma chambre représentait peut-être bien le vide que je ressentais au fond de moi à force d'être suspendu à la décision de celle que je voulais penser comme mon avenir.

« Bon sang ! On a l'impression d'avoir changé d'univers ! » S'exclama Tanya alors que je quittai ma salle de bain.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Je me précipitai sur la peluche qu'elle approchait.

Elle me jeta un regard de biais et un sourire carnassier avant de hausser les épaules.

« Les autres sont partis en ville alors j'ai pensé que ça serait le moment idéal pour reprendre notre conversation où nous l'avions laissée. »

« Je crois avoir très bien saisi ce que tu pensais de moi, Tanya, je te remercie. »

« D'accord, tu as saisi mais moi je refuse d'être traitée comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! »

Elle attrapa mon coude pour me forcer à m'intéresser à elle.

Je me dégageai d'un geste et la foudroyai du regard.

« Je crois que de toute façon, c'était aussi ce que tu voulais. Un coup d'un soir et on passe à autre chose. » Lâchai-je avec toute la hargne que je pouvais ressentir pour ces heures d'égarement.

« Tu me crois donc si frivole ? »

Elle commença à faire les cent pas entre la fenêtre et le piano.

« Tu savais que j'étais mal dans ma peau et sûrement pas prêt à entamer une quelconque relation avec toi. Tu m'as cependant tant et si bien séduit que j'ai fait la plus monumentale erreur de toute mon existence ! Alors pardonne-moi de douter de tes mœurs, Tanya Denali. »

« Tu oublies une chose, Edward : ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. »

Dans ses prunelles, je lisais à quel point elle rêvait de recommencer l'expérience. J'allai ouvrir la porte.

« Pas cette fois, Tanya et tu le sais. »

« Tout ça pour une petite humaine que tu verras mourir à nouveau, Edward. Tu es pathétique ! A ton âge tu devrais savoir quand te retirer du jeu. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu mais la vie de celle que j'aime et crois-moi, je ne la laisserai pas mourir. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que sa présence à mes côtés durera éternellement. »

Elle ricana et approcha d'un pas prédateur.

« Et si elle n'est pas à tes côtés ? »

« Alors j'attendrai toutes ses nouvelles identités pour enfin la garder. » Dis-je avec ferveur.

« Tu ressembles à un fanatique. »

Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, la tête haute et les prunelles lançant des éclairs.

Je la laissai passer et refermai ma porte avec plus de forces que nécessaire.

J'avais faim.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les années qui suivirent la venue des Denali furent plus que mouvementées.

D'abord, Tanya et moi nous détestions encore plus qu'auparavant et les quelques nouvelles rencontres étaient le moyen pour Emmett et Jasper de faire de nouveaux paris sur notre comportement respectif. De mon côté, je l'ignorais alors qu'elle me lançait autant d'insanités que possible sous couvert de vanter mes qualités. Les autres désespéraient. J'étais même étonné qu'ils n'agissent pas plus que cela contre nos 'enfantillages' comme le pensait Irina.

Ensuite, les Volturi avaient lancé un appel aux vampires plus ou moins sous leur coupe afin de lever une armée contre la vampire qui osait leur opposer son pouvoir. Carlisle et Eléazar étaient parvenus à nous éviter des combats mais nous avions suivi l'affaire de près pour nous rendre compte que cette vampire était puissante et allait obtenir gain de cause et gouverner les vampires sur son territoire. Alice prévoyait qu'elle ne tenterait d'étendre son terrain que d'ici à une cinquantaine d'années afin de laisser les choses se tasser quelque peu.

Enfin, Alyssa était entrée dans l'adolescence et je devais avouer que nos rapports avaient évolué. Je n'étais plus ni l'ami imaginaire ni le grand frère mais quelque chose entre le confident et premier petit ami. Il n'y avait rien d'intime et j'interdisais totalement tout rapprochement dépassant le simple fait de se tenir la main. Après tout, j'avais l'âge humain d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans et Alyssa n'avait pas encore quinze ans. Dès la rentrée, elle passerait en première année de lycée avec un an d'avance et nous aurions l'occasion de nous y voir puisque ma famille et moi nous installions officiellement à Boston, nous inscrivant ainsi au lycée dont elle dépendait.

« Vive les vacances ! »

L'exclamation à moitié étouffée d'Alyssa me fit revenir à ce que je faisais : franchir sa fenêtre de chambre au soir de la fin des cours.

« J'en ai entendu parler. » Souris-je.

« J'en ai entendu parler ? ! » Tenta-t-elle de m'imiter. « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ! Bon sang, Edward, parfois, je me demande d'où tu viens ! »

« De quelque part entre rêve et réalité, certainement. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Je n'oserai jamais. »

Elle ouvrit des yeux exorbités avant de se précipiter sur moi, poings en avant. Je ris en emprisonnant ses poignets dans mes mains, l'attirant inexorablement vers moi. Ses bras dans le dos, elle ruait toujours.

« Je te hais, Edward Cullen ! De quel droit tu te moques de moi, simple et pauvre humaine sous ton charme ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir, ce qui me valut un coup de genou plutôt vicieux. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'immobilisai.

« Si tu étais vraiment sous mon charme tu serais bien plus docile. » Finis-je par déclarer avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Do…Espèce de sale goujat de mes deux ! » S'emporta-t-elle en se débattant comme une forcenée.

Je ris, la jetai sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et la balançai sur son lit à trois pas de là. Ses longs cheveux auburn s'étendirent tranquillement autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'ébroue littéralement et sorte les griffes.

Je me fis docile pour la laisser m'attraper les avant-bras afin de me faire chuter près d'elle. En un autre mouvement que je devais lui reconnaître comme étant agile, elle était couchée sur moi, son visage à deux centimètres du mien, ses doigts enroulés autour de mes poignets.

« Aha ! » Triompha-t-elle avant de s'étrangler d'un hoquet de stupeur lorsque je renversai notre position.

« Aha ! » L'imitai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front, déviant à la dernière seconde de ses lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais dit que je n'étais pas toujours à deux doigts d'oublier mes principes et d'approfondir notre relation !

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Alyssa. » Prononçai-je avec calme.

« Pff ! » Fut sa réponse.

Je ris tout en la libérant, allant m'installer sur son fauteuil de bureau comme à mon habitude.

« Alors, cette dernière journée de cours au collège ? »

« L'enfer ! Mais j'en suis sortie indemne. » Fit-elle avec fierté et une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles marron.

« Et combien de pauvres cadavres innocents as-tu laissé derrière toi ? »

« Cadavre ? Tu es gore ! C'est toi le vampire, je te rappelle ! »

« Dit celle qui se réincarne et me torture de son mieux dès que l'on se voit. » Affirmai-je en posant une main à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

« Bah voyons ! Tu devrais faire appel à la section pour vampires battus. »

Elle s'installa, les jambes en papillon, les mains sur ses chevilles.

« Je l'envisage de plus en plus. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans dire un mot.

Je la contemplai à la lueur de la Lune qui se levait, si affermie et affirmée. On était bien loin de Bella, tout de même sur certains côtés.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a demandé de sortir. »

Je me crispai mais parvins à conserver un air complice.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ce grand abruti fini de David ? »

J'étais fier de moi : ma voix n'avait presque pas trahi l'envie soudaine que j'avais de goûter du sang humain à nouveau.

« Essaie encore ! » S'amusa-t-elle en ne cachant pas le plaisir qu'elle avait à me torturer ainsi.

Finalement, je n'étais pas si bon acteur que ça !

« Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Peter ? »

« Tu es mort ! »

« Quoi ? Je n'avais que deux chances ? »

« Oui, parce que je suis trop pressée de te le dire. »

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir d'une fesse sur son bureau, son regard brillait de malice.

« Je t'écoute. » Suppliai-je.

« Anita ! »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. Bon, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait me croire…de ce bord-là. »

Et bien sûr, je sentis son assurance vaciller. Je me levai et posai les mains sur ses épaules.

Je pris son menton entre deux doigts pour la faire me regarder.

« D'un côté, c'est flatteur, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Moui, peut-être… » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Mais je peux te promettre que pas un garçon n'hésitera à te conquérir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. »

Ma voix avait été plus fervente et rauque que je ne l'aurais voulue. Alyssa garda ses yeux braqués dans les miens et je m'y perdis avec délice. Je sentis sa main glisser sur la mienne et remonter le long de mon bras. Des frissons nous parcoururent alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient sur une respiration de plus en plus hachée.

Avant que sa main n'atteigne mon visage et me pousse à céder à la tentation qu'elle représentait, je m'écartai en me raclant la gorge.

« Qu'as-tu répondu à Anita ? »

Alyssa garda le silence un instant de plus puis elle sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Que c'était gentil mais que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. »

Son regard éloquent raviva la tentation de la prendre dans mes bras. Je détournai le mien en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait.

« La pauvre fille, j'espère que tu n'étais pas la première à qui elle révélait ses envies, sinon tu pourrais bien être la cause de son futur mal-être. »

« Anita a bien assez confiance en elle pour ne pas souffrir d'un refus et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais lesbienne et la refusais pour une autre fille. »

« Tu as peut-être raison, oui. »

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux.

« Et ta journée ? » S'enthousiasma-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Eprouvante. Emmett a trouvé un nouveau moyen de nous rendre dingue : il utilise tous les trucs de farces et attrapes qu'il trouve et les installe partout et en plusieurs exemplaires. »

« Il n'a pas déjà fait ça une fois ? »

« Si, le coup du seau d'eau ou du coussin péteur, des dizaines de fois ! » Je me tournai vers elle. « Mais cette fois, il les a tous pris et disposés de manière à créer une réaction en chaîne. On est tombé deux ou trois fois sur des trucs de ce genre jusqu'à ce que Rose parvienne à le forcer à tout défaire. »

Et je lui en étais reconnaissant parce que ça devenait lassant de se faire attaquer à tous les coins de la maison.

« Combien de temps tu crois qu'elle va encore fonctionner la menace d'abstinence sexuelle ? » Sourit-elle en comprenant ce que je n'avais pas dit.

« Va savoir ! Quelque chose me dit qu'on a encore le temps que tu me traites de goujat quelques dizaines de milliers d'années. »

Je secouai la tête à cette référence de notre quotidien.

Et avant de réaliser véritablement ce qu'il se passait, j'entendis le cri d'Alyssa puis son silence assourdissant. Je me tournai vers elle pour la trouver immobile, les yeux exorbités fixés sur moi. Je ne lisais rien dans son esprit mais ses prunelles me confirmaient qu'elle avait derrière les paupières un spectacle d'une horreur indicible.

Je me précipitai sur elle en entendant déjà les pas de Margaret dans les escaliers.

« Alyssa, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? » Dis-je dans quelque chose d'un peu plus fort qu'un murmure.

Je n'eus pas de réponses et dus plutôt me cacher.

« Alyssa, ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda sa mère en entrant.

Elle se figea devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa fille. Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête vers sa mère et, caché dans mon coin, je la vis tressaillir d'effroi en se laissant glisser au sol, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Que pouvait-elle bien avoir revécu ?

Je bouillonnai d'émotions intenses de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. Les pensées angoissées de Margaret ne m'aidaient pas non plus à réfléchir. Cependant, aussi immobile que possible dans ce recoin qu'Aly avait créé avec le paravent aux couleurs de New York et autres babioles, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, imaginant tout un tas de choses avant que l'évidence ne me vienne.

Alyzbell n'avait jamais eu de réactions si violentes alors qu'elle se souvenait d'événements de ses vies passées. A part peut-être lorsqu'elle avait compris pour son assassinat. Je reportai mon regard sur elle, souhaitant tellement effacer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là dans sa chambre à Green Bay. Elle venait de me voir la violer. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans ce silence !

« Margaret ? Alyssa ? »

Chase rentrait du travail et trouvait étonnant de ne pas en voir au moins une au rez-de-chaussée.

« Dans…Dans sa chambre ! » Prévint Margaret en ne détachant pas son regard du visage de sa fille.

Il frappa à la porte mais comme elle n'était pas enclenchée, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il embrassa la situation d'un regard.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai entendue crier et puis je l'ai trouvée comme ça. Chase, ça va faire une heure et elle n'a eu aucune réaction… »

« Elle s'est cognée ? »

« Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas. Elle était assise sur son bureau et lorsque je suis rentrée, elle s'est laissé glisser au sol en pleurant en silence. J'ai peur, tu sais, peut-être qu'elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose avec ses parents et…Chase, je ne veux pas la perdre… »

« Ca ne risque pas, ma chérie. As-tu appelé le médecin ? »

« Non. Mon dieu, je n'y ai même pas pensé ! »

« Ce n'est rien, tu l'as veillée, c'est déjà beaucoup. »

Chase quitta la pièce pour appeler leur médecin traitant. Son esprit était empli d'interrogations mais il faisait tout pour ne pas effrayer plus sa femme.

_Seigneur, faites qu'elles s'en remettent ! _Pria-t-il en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie aussi pâle l'une que l'autre.

Amen !

**POV Alyssa**

Je lui faisais confiance depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié la douleur de son geste. Cela m'avait terrassée alors que nous discutions comme d'habitude, conscients des tensions sexuelles qui régnaient entre nous. Dès que j'avais été assez mûre pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait réellement entre Edward et moi, j'avais toujours attendu plus de nos rencontres. Et nos jeux en étaient le reflet.

Mais ce soir-là, j'avais revécu la sensation de ses mains exigeantes sur mon corps, celle de son regard noir de haine et de vengeance. Les images défilaient dans ma tête en même temps qu'il disparaissait à la vue de ma mère et que cette dernière faisait tout pour me ramener.

Je n'en étais pas encore capable.

J'avais besoin d'un temps plus long pour assimiler ce qu'Edward avait fait.

J'avais conscience d'être allongée dans mon lit, la main de ma mère sur mon bras, sa voix apaisante et pourtant paniquée m'appelait.

« Aly, ma puce, tu m'entends ? »

Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ces souvenirs. J'étais assaillie de toutes parts : les Cullen et Paul, je voyais aussi des émotions passer sur mon propre visage, il y avait ces murs qui s'épaississaient en même temps qu'ils se délitaient.

Et les propos de ma mère. La mère d'Aileen, un soir où nous rentrions d'une soirée chez des amis, avait prononcé des paroles qui s'étaient inscrites dans mon inconscient :

« Tu auras beau avoir reconnu celui dont tu as besoin ma chérie, les choses ne seront pas faciles mais vous vaincrez le temps et les murs entre vous. » Elle avait souri et pris mes mains dans les siennes. « Je te promets que ce sera pour le meilleur. »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Tout m'était revenu.

**Comment Aly réagira-t-elle ?**

**Et que pensez-vous de Tanya ?**

**Merci encore pour votre soutien. **

**A très vite, **

**Bisous Spuffy**


	24. Chapter 24 Conséquences

**Maudite**

**Bonsoir !**

**Et oui, je suis de retour. La vérité, c'est que j'ai ce chapitre dans l'ordinateur depuis des lustres mais n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant. Alors le voici.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews toujours plus géniales les unes que les autres. J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis sur la réaction d'Alyssa. A-t-elle bien fait ? Aurait-elle dû agir autrement ?**

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Encore merci à acheroniastyx pour sa patience !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chapitre 24- Conséquences**

**Alyssa POV**

Mes parents étaient assis chacun d'un côté du lit. La première chose que je lus dans leurs yeux fut le soulagement. La seconde fut la série de questions qui se formait dans leur esprit.

« Je suis désolée. » Articulai-je avec difficultés.

« Chut. Le médecin a dit que tu devais rester tranquille encore un peu. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le médecin avait eu le temps de venir ? Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'être restée absente plus de quelques minutes.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Parvins-je à demander avec moins de difficultés.

« Chérie, il est sept heures du matin. »

« Quoi ? ! J'ai…C'est impossible, je ne suis…Partie que quelques minutes ! »

« Toute la nuit, à vrai dire. » Grimaça mon père en se levant. « Je t'ai vue t'agiter alors j'ai appelé ta mère. »

« Vous m'avez veillée toute la nuit ? »

« Bien sûr, Aly. Tu n'étais pas bien. » Se défendit ma mère et je m'en voulus.

J'avais dû lui faire une peur bleue.

Je me redressai et la pris dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolée, maman. Je n'ai rien pu empêcher mais ça va mieux. »

« Le médecin a dit que tu réagissais ainsi pour te…Protéger. »

Il s'agissait autant d'une affirmation que d'une interrogation.

Je grimaçai, réfléchissant à quoi dire.

« J'ai…C'était comme si je faisais un cauchemar éveillé mais rien de grave. Le cerveau est un organe encore si méconnu que personne ne doit pouvoir expliquer vraiment ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais je vous promets que je vais bien. »

Je croisai leur regard inquiet et tentai de garder ma voix pleine de conviction.

« Heureusement que ce sont les vacances, tu vas pouvoir te reposer. » Sourit mon père même s'il n'était pas dupe.

J'acquiesçai sans ajouter un mot.

Et puis, je réalisai surtout que s'ils m'avaient veillée toute la nuit, Edward devait encore être caché derrière mon paravent. Etait-il parvenu à sortir sans être remarqué ? Peut-être lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur rôle de surveillance ?

Je me retins de justesse à lancer un regard vers le coin opposé de ma chambre. Je l'avais mis en place il y avait déjà plusieurs années, alors que nous avions failli être pris en flagrant délit de bavardages nocturnes. Ce soir-là, mon père rentrait tard du travail et il avait eu l'idée de vérifier que je dormais bien. J'avais douze ans, mais il me considérait encore comme une petite fille dont il fallait veiller le sommeil. Depuis cette nuit, j'avais acheté avec mon argent de poche les accessoires nécessaires à créer un coin 'voyage' comme l'appelait ma mère, idéal pour cacher Edward lorsque l'un de mes parents se présentait à la porte. Bien sûr, il avait aussi pris l'habitude de garder une partie de son esprit branché aux leurs, histoire que nous ne soyons plus à deux doigts de nous faire repérer.

« …Manger ? »

La question de ma mère me ramena à ce qu'il se passait.

« Quoi ? Euh non, merci, je crois que je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche pour me sortir totalement de ma léthargie. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. » Souris-je en faisant déjà mine de quitter mon lit. « Et vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez une tête à faire peur. »

« C'est plus de notre âge, les nuits blanches, tu sais ! » Sourit mon père.

« Je sais et au moins, c'est empiriquement prouvé ! » Répliquai-je.

« Tu connais ce mot ? ! »

« Papa ! »

Je lui balançai un oreiller, qu'il esquiva en éclatant de rire, me résolvant à lui tirer la langue.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de faire les pitres, vous considérerez peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un bon café chaud. » Intervint ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel comme exaspérée par notre comportement.

Après tout, c'était peut-être bien de l'exaspération !

« Bien madame. » Salua mon père, à la mode militaire.

« Parfois, je me demande s'il a bien les cinquante ans qu'il prétend. » Me souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Je pouffai en les regardant rejoindre la porte.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Si jamais je vous appelle. » Assurai-je.

Ils ne quittèrent pas la pièce sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon visage que j'imaginais encore blême. Je gardai un sourire rassurant le temps qu'ils sortent.

La porte refermée, je me redressai et appelai Edward. Je devais savoir s'il était encore là et surtout, je voulais connaître ma réaction face à lui. Pendant ces heures d'inconscience, j'avais ressenti toutes les angoisses qu'il m'avait inspirées pendant plusieurs semaines mais j'avais aussi revu toutes les explications que nous nous étions données pour en être arrivés là.

Il passa lentement dans mon champ de vision, les yeux baissés, avec des gestes mesurés. Je n'eus pas à croiser son regard pour savoir il se doutait des souvenirs remontés la veille. Lorsqu'il osa me fixer, les questions autant que les excuses se bataillaient dans ses prunelles. Une chose me rassura : je n'y découvris pas ce que j'y avais lu lorsqu'il m'avait agressée. Et si j'étais honnête, je ne l'avais jamais plus décelée…

Malgré tout, je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui me parcourut. Le voir si proche, malgré le repentir qu'il affichait et que je savais qu'il ressentait, me mettait mal à l'aise et je sus que cela durerait encore quelques temps.

Je détournai le regard et il fit un pas vers la fenêtre.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu te réveillerais. Je te laisse, Alyssa. Je… »

Il s'interrompit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire n'avait pas d'intérêt.

« Je me souviens de tout à présent. Mes vies, nous… » Parlai-je alors qu'il était déjà à la fenêtre, les mains sur le rebord.

« Raison de plus, je ne peux pas… Rester, pas après…Tout ça. »

« Je ne te demande pas de rester. » Il se retourna, blessé. « Je veux dire, pas maintenant, je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Je dois rassurer mes parents et puis débroussailler deux, trois trucs dans ma tête avant de penser à…Nous. »

« Je sais qu'il n'y en a plus, Aly. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Liz…Je t'ai pardonné, Edward. Ecoute, je sais une chose : j'aurais pu te combattre, te repousser. »

« Je suis un vampire, tu n'avais aucune chance. »

« Je te connais Edward. Si j'avais parlé, si j'avais fait un geste, tu te serais arrêté. »

« Tu veux dire que tu étais consentante pour qu'à peine quelques heures après ta première fois, je te force à avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas consentante mais je n'ai pas non plus dit non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on avait tous les deux des torts. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux mi-clos.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre nos discussions d'antan. »

« Tu es une vraie tête de mule, ça ne m'étonne pas que j'aie à te rappeler tout cela. » Souris-je.

Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Aly, si tu ne te sens pas capable… »

« Je te le dirai. »

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Tu ferais mieux de bouger rapidement sinon ils vont remonter vérifier dans quel état tu es. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte.

« D'accord. »

Il était sur le rebord de la fenêtre lorsque je l'interpellais une dernière fois.

« Je suis désolée pour le passage avec Garrett. »

Il sourit, amer.

« Repose-toi. »

Et il disparut.

Je secouai la tête, mi-amusée, mi-repentie. Une chose était sûre, cependant : il me fallait me lever avant que mes parents ne viennent voir ce dont il s'agissait. Je fis un effort et me trainai hors du lit. J'étais rassurée de ne pas me sentir mal et pris de quoi me changer. Je ne comptais pas sortir tout de suite aussi ne pris-je qu'un vieux short et un large t-shirt tout ce qu'il y a de tue l'amour. J'avais simplement besoin de traîner avant de commencer véritablement mes vacances.

De toute façon, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je n'imaginais pas voir Alice débouler avant quelques heures. L'avantage de ces dernières années ? Elle grandissait en même temps que moi et même si Edward n'était pas vraiment du même avis, sa 'sœur' n'était plus aussi agaçante qu'à l'époque du moins avec moi puisque je parvenais à la faire changer d'avis une fois sur cinq. Et je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup en connaissant le 'lutin de service', comme l'appelait Emmett.

La douche apaisa les muscles endoloris que je ne pensais pas avoir et parvint aussi à me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Décidément, j'avais sous-estimé les conséquences physiques qu'auraient ces réminiscences !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je descendis manger. Je commençai à sortir les pâtes lorsque ma mère me trouva.

« Ma chérie, il est huit heures du matin, tu sais ? »

« Je suis en décalage, je crois, c'est gênant ? »

« Non, il faudra juste que tu penses à reprendre le bon rythme. »

« Bien sûr ! » Assurai-je en sortant le sachet de gruyère et toute la charcuterie que je pouvais trouver.

J'étais vraiment décalée !

Je mangeai le tout, lentement, en mâchant bien, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Ce que je savais, c'était que mon esprit vagabondait d'un souvenir à l'autre, appelant ceux qui se voilaient encore. Par exemple, il y avait cette image derrière mes paupières dans laquelle je me voyais écrire sur mon ordinateur portable-un vieux portable comparé à celui que j'avais actuellement- en me cachant d'Edward. Elle ne fut éclairée que par ses paroles à propos d'un texte qu'il aurait trouvé à la disparition de Bella sur son ordinateur. En étant Bella, j'avais donc réussi à me souvenir de certaines choses mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus, aussi l'avais-je caché à tout le monde, ne pouvant cependant pas m'empêcher d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête. Je me rappelais même quelques phrases, à présent :

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen je vais te perdre et j'en meurs avant l'heure. Tu es le seul que je vais regretter réellement…Tu m'offres tant…

Je t'aime Edward. Oui, je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviendrai. M'en souviendrai-je ?

Je souris pour moi-même. Je m'en étais souvenue. D'abord avec Liz et même en tant que bébé. Emmett s'était amusé à me raconter ce qu'Edward avait partagé : je l'avais reconnu dès la première fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'aujourd'hui encore j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas faute pourtant d'avoir eu l'opportunité de sortir avec d'autres garçons. Avec Liz, il y avait eu Preston. A ce souvenir, je frissonnai. Ca avait été une erreur que de croire pouvoir me sentir bien avec lui. Et maintenant, l'idée de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward me rendait malade. Heureusement que j'entrais au lycée dès la rentrée !

Une partie de mon esprit se rebellait. Il m'avait violée un soir après une violente dispute. Je ne pouvais pas le nier non plus. Mais tout en sachant que j'aurais dû avoir une autre réaction à ce souvenir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de connaître au fond de moi mes prochaines réactions face à Edward : je l'aimais. J'étais irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Oui, cela excusait beaucoup.

Et puis, ce souvenir était de toute façon suivi de tout ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite : sa fuite, mon comportement face à lui, la décision de la morsure, nos rapprochements.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. »

C'étaient mes dernières paroles en tant que Liz Walter. Ça prouvait bien que j'avais su surmonter tous les obstacles, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais pas confiance en lui ! Je l'avais accueilli dès le premier jour où j'avais été assez consciente de sa présence et des chances que j'avais de l'éloigner si je le voulais. Il avait tout partagé avec moi et lorsque j'étais malheureuse, je n'avais jamais compté que sur mes nuits pour être certaine d'être entièrement réconfortée. Mes parents avaient un rôle important dans ma vie mais la présence d'Edward m'était nécessaire pour mieux affronter les aléas de la vie.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque retentit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je fronçai les sourcils et quittai la pièce en entendant l'eau s'arrêter dans la salle de bain ma mère devait être en train de finir de se préparer pour le travail.

« Un colis pour Mademoiselle Alyssa Rolings. » Annonça le facteur en tendant le calepin sur lequel apposé une signature.

« C'est moi. »

Je signai et reçus mon colis en me demandant ce dont il s'agissait. Je refermai la porte d'un coup de pied, me détournai vers la cuisine à nettoyer et cherchai de quoi ouvrir la boîte.

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda ma mère en passant une serviette dans ses cheveux humides.

« Le facteur, pour moi. »

Je désignai le carton, armée d'un couteau.

« De qui est-ce que ça vient ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, justement. »

Ma mère vint se poster face à moi sur le coin de la table et surveilla mes gestes.

Je découvris une note manuscrite sans reconnaître l'écriture. Je fronçai les sourcils et la lus en silence :

« Parce que l'orage approche »

Finalement, je savais de qui il s'agissait : Alice. L'information reliant l'orage avec les Cullen mit une seconde de plus à m'arriver. Apparemment, ils joueraient bientôt au base-ball et j'étais invitée. Je souris alors que ma mère s'interrogeait clairement.

« Ca doit être une erreur… »

« Non, c'est…Alice, une copine. Elle adore se la jouer Miss Météo mais au moins, elle me rappelle la sortie que nous avions prévue. »

« Alice ? Ca ne me dit rien. »

« Une copine que j'ai rencontrée à la soirée l'autre jour. »

Tous les lycéens étaient parvenus à se retrouver dans un parc non loin du lycée c'était l'excuse idéale.

« Tu ne m'en as rien dit… »Soupçonna ma mère.

« J'ai oublié et hier soir…Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. » Grimaçai-je. « Dis, je peux, hein ! » Espérai-je en pressant les mains contre moi en signe de prière.

« Où ? Quand ? Avec qui ? »

« Maman ! »

« Alyssa ! » Imita-t-elle mon ton.

« Chez Jordan puis en ville, certainement pour un bowling. » Je jetai un œil à la carte mais n'avais aucun indice quant à la date exacte. « On ne s'était pas encore trop décidé mais je pense ce soir ou demain. »

« Ce soir ? Aly, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu me préviennes si tard ! Et puis avec ta nuit, je préfèrerais que… »

« Je me sens bien, maman, je te jure. En plus, je devais avoir du sommeil en retard avec le stress de fin d'examens. S'il-te-plaît ! »

Elle me scruta quelques instants de plus puis soupira. Je retins un cri de soulagement.

« Je n'aime pas ça mais tu as mérité de souffler. En revanche, je veux un texto si ça se passe ce soir puisque j'imagine rentrer après ton départ. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Je refermai la boîte avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée d'y jeter un œil et commençai à débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle.

Ma mère remonta et bientôt, elle quittait la maison en me faisant promettre de bien la tenir au courant si les choses se précisaient pour ma soirée.

« Bonne journée, maman. » Souris-je en maintenant la porte entrouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait démarré.

Je refermai la porte et m'y adossai avant d'envoyer un texto à Alice.

« Quand ? »

Je reçus la réponse une seconde plus tard. J'imaginai qu'elle avait vu ma décision de la contacter ainsi.

« Demain. Edward vient te chercher à midi, tu manges là. Il te ramène après une séance au ciné. XOXO »

Je secouai la tête, hésitant entre le rire et l'exaspération : rien n'avait dit que j'étais passée au-dessus de mes souvenirs de la veille !

« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit ! On sait tous ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre ! »

Et bien sûr, elle me voyait réfléchir ! C'était quand même bien flippant.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

Je lisais le triomphe dans ses simples mots.

Je pouvais donc prévenir ma mère que je ne m'absenterais pas avant le lendemain…

Le nettoyage de la cuisine fini, je m'attaquai à ma chambre : je voulais ranger mes cours du collège pour enfin tourner la page, puis faire le ménage d'été. Avec un CD en boucle, les cheveux relevés en un semblant de chignon, j'époussetai, aspirai et lavai le restant de la journée. Je redécouvris ma boîte à trésors, celle qu'Edward m'avait offerte et que j'avais remplie de bricoles au cours des années. Je retrouvai même les billes gagnées contre lui la nuit de mes sept ans.

« Maintenant que tu es assez âgée, je pense pouvoir te demander de me les rendre. »

Je souris en l'entendant, assise au sol, entourée de mes trésors.

« A ton âge, c'est étrange que tu tiennes tant à les récupérer. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Peut-être, mais tu étais trop petite pour ne pas te laisser gagner… »

« Tu m'as laissé gagner ? Je me souviens plutôt t'avoir mis ta raclée ! » Ris-je en serrant les billes contre moi.

« Ca s'appelle être un gentleman. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Je me relevai et le scrutai de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu n'es pas censé ne plus venir ? » A son regard hésitant et soudain blessé, je me mordis la lèvre. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je veux dire… »Je soupirai et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. « Il me semblait avoir compris que tu ne voulais pas revenir tout de suite à cause de mes souvenirs. »

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il soupesait mes paroles.

« Je me suis remémoré tout ce que nous avions pu nous dire déjà à l'époque et j'ai considéré que je devais tenter le tout pour le tout : je t'aime et je refuse de ne pas essayer de te récupérer à cause d'une chose sur laquelle nous sommes suffisamment revenus comme ça. »

« Wow ! Ca c'était pas clair du tout mais j'imagine comprendre que tu acceptes de faire avec mes sentiments : j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, soyons heureux ? »

J'aperçus son sourire en coin en même temps qu'il me tendait la main.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

« Super ! »

Je me blottis contre lui, ignorant la toute petite flamme de révolte au fond de moi. Je voulais simplement profiter de ce calme qui nous entourait.

« Mais je veux quand même récupérer ces billes. »

« Gamin ! »

« Voleuse ! »

Nous rîmes en nous regardant dans les yeux puis nous nous installâmes à même le sol près de mes trésors d'enfant.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le garderais. » Avoua-t-il en manipulant le caillou pointu.

« Tu rigoles ! C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait à l'époque ! »

Je le lui repris des mains en sentant son regard sceptique sur moi.

« Ca devait vraiment être une période triste alors pour toi. »

« Tout à fait ! Tu étais parti plusieurs jours pour je ne sais quoi et tu m'as ramené ça en me disant que tu avais pensé à moi et ma collection hétéroclite. »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de collection hétéroclite mais de collection de trésors variés. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, c'était exactement ce que ça voulait dire mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre le mot 'hétéroclite'. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où tu as appris ce mot depuis. »

Je ne répondis que par un regard noir qui lui fit esquisser son maudit sourire en coin.

« Bref, je l'ai gardée. »

J'observai la pierre grossière. Je me demandai à présent pourquoi il avait pensé à moi en voyant cela. Je le tournai et le retournai entre mes doigts, sentant la roche dure et taillée par le temps. J'allais la reposer lorsque je remarquai la forme que l'on pouvait lui donner selon l'angle sous lequel on le regardait : un cœur.

« Bon sang ! » Je relevai la tête vers lui et vis son sourire. « Si j'étais un tant soit peu romantique je pourrais croire que c'est ton cœur que tu m'offrais déjà à l'époque. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

Son ton avait beau être aussi léger que pour une plaisanterie, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était fervent.

« Tu es définitivement atteint, comme dirait Emmett. » L'accusai-je.

« Et fier de l'être, c'est peut-être le pire. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

Nos regards se trouvèrent et je ne pus dire exactement le temps passé ainsi, immobiles, à nous fixer et à lire ce que l'autre transmettait par ses yeux. Peu importait, en vérité. La seule chose qui comptait était que je me sentais toujours plus proche de lui comme si nos âmes se trouvaient et s'accordaient de mieux en mieux au fil du temps.

Edward leva le bras et posa doucement la main sur ma joue. Je pressai la mienne dessus pour renforcer le contact.

« Alice dit que plus rien ne se mettra entre nous. » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

« Comme si nos sentiments étaient suffisamment forts pour nous protéger des obstacles à venir. » Confirmai-je, les doigts glissant dans sa nuque.

« Aly… »

Il y avait un mélange de désir et de refus dans sa voix. Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire mais celui-ci prit l'initiative de les caresser. Edward émit quelque chose entre un grognement et une supplication. Je souris, fière de moi et vins frôler sa bouche.

« Non. »

Il se défit de ma prise et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la chambre en un geste.

« Edward ! Depuis le temps ! »Râlai-je.

« Alyssa, on ne peut pas. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

Il me lança un regard éloquent et je maugréai dans la barbe que je n'avais pas sans me gêner pour l'insulter copieusement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et crus entendre à nouveau April : « Techniquement, cela fait plusieurs années. »

A notre stade, il s'agissait d'un demi-siècle !

En me retournant vers lui, je sus qu'il y pensait aussi. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, en revanche, je sus qu'il ne se laisserait pas tenter.

« Très bien. J'imagine qu'on se voit toute la journée de demain. » Tentai-je de sourire.

« Oui. Alice et Rosalie considèrent qu'il nous faut aller voir un remake de Blanche-Neige. Ça serait de circonstances d'après elles… »

« De circonstances ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de réaliser.

« Le baiser donné par amour réveille la princesse et ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Supposai-je.

A son regard, je comprenais à quel point les filles devenaient vraiment gâteuses.

« Elles sont désespérantes ! »

« Je sais, mais au moins elles ont retrouvé leur relation d'antan complice et parfois délurée. »

« Parfois ? » Souris-je en m'asseyant à nouveau au sol pour ranger mes trésors d'enfant. « Elles s'entendent mieux alors ? »

« Oui. Tu sais avec Liz, c'était pas facile. »

« Oui, je me souviens. » Je haussai les épaules. « Rose voulait te faire payer, s'imaginant à ma place. »

« Mais elle va mieux, elle n'a plus en tête l'idée de m'exterminer à la première occasion. »

Je levai les yeux sur lui.

« Encore heureux ! De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire. Je suis la seule à avoir le droit de t'exterminer. »

Il hocha la tête, solennel.

« Je lui transmettrai le mémo. »

« Bien. »Ris-je en entendant le ton qu'il avait utilisé.

Il s'installa au pied de mon lit et me regarda finir de ranger ma chambre. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il descendit rapidement me chercher un goûter : chocolat chaud accompagné de biscuits. Je souris en le voyant poser son plateau sur mon bureau.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais faim. »

« Tu as travaillé dur, tu as le droit à un petit remontant. »

« Un remontant ? Certains penseraient plutôt à quelque chose de plus fort alors ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas l'âge légal ? »

« Techniquement, je dois l'avoir dépassé depuis longtemps, tout comme toi. »

Il rit et prit ma main pour me mettre sur mes pieds.

« Disons qu'il nous faut respecter les lois qui s'adressent à ceux pour lesquels nous nous faisons passer : des ado. »

« Pff ! C'est pourri l'immortalité ! »

« Mhh il y a des avantages. »

« Lesquels ? Tu ne peux pas boire ni conduire…»

Cette fois il explosa de rire et secoua la tête comme s'il était dépité. Et puis finalement, il l'était peut-être…

« Ma pauvre, pauvre Alyzbell. »

Il passa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille comme il l'aurait fait pour une petite fille. Je lui tapai sur la main en faisant les gros yeux. Je détestais lorsqu'il agissait ainsi !

« C'est celui qui dit qui est ! » Clamai-je en m'écartant.

« Pas faux. »

« Tu m'agaces. » Répondis-je.

« Avec plaisir. »

Et il cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot en plus !

**Alors, il est quelque peu agaçant non ? ^^**

**La suite est en route, comme annoncée sur mon FB, mais je manque encore de temps pour écrire aussi régulièrement que je le souhaiterais. Les vacances approchant, en revanche, j'envisage de m'enfermer chez moi pour finir cette fiction !**

**A très bientôt.**

**Bises Spuffy**

**PS : le forum Lovelemon-in-fic a lancé un nouveau concours : De la suite dans les idées.**


	25. Chapter 25 Une journée chez les Cullen

**Hello !**

**Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre 25, il en a mis du temps mais le voilà enfin. **

**Je vous remercie pour votre patience et vos reviews d'encouragement. **

**Merci aussi à acheroniastyx et ma juju.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 25-Journée avec les Cullen**

Ma mère rentra tard mais lorsqu'elle me trouva, son regard me dit qu'elle était soulagée que ma petite fête légèrement improvisée ne se soit pas déroulée ce samedi soir-là. J'étais dans le canapé, devant la télévision, une autre tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Ca me faisait un peu l'effet d'être revenue en enfance mais celui qu'Edward m'avait préparé dans l'après-midi m'avait donné envie d'en reprendre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je levai les yeux sur ma mère en train de s'installer près de moi.

« Ca va. J'ai fait mon ménage, jeté les cours inutiles…Et j'ai fait une sieste. Ce sont les vacances ! » Souris-je.

« Tant mieux. Tu ne te coucheras pas trop tard quand même. »

« Maman ! »

« Il vaut mieux pour ta santé, Aly. »

« Ce sont les vacances ! »Argumentai-je.

« Et tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ! » Contra-t-elle.

« Je me suis reposée aujourd'hui. »

Je me retins de justesse de croiser les bras.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle soupirait.

« Alors demain tu pars toute la journée ? Je croyais que ça serait une soirée. »

« On ne peut plus se passer les uns des autres ! »

Je haussai les épaules : je détestais lorsqu'elle se mettait à poser des questions comme cela !

« Tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher. » Décidai-je en me levant brusquement.

« Alyssa… » Soupira ma mère mais je l'ignorais.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter ses remontrances et autres conseils mère-fille que je sentais poindre !

Un petit tour à la cuisine pour laver mon mug suivi d'un passage éclair dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et je fus dans ma chambre, en pyjama. Je sursautai à peine en voyant se détacher l'ombre d'Edward près de mon lit.

J'aperçus son sourire en coin alors qu'il me tendait les mains.

« J'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? » Chuchotai-je en le rejoignant.

« Plutôt oui. »

« Pff ! Je déteste quand les parents ont en tête de vous faire le speech 'prends garde aux garçons, ma fille'. »

« Au risque de radoter, ils veulent faire au mieux pour toi. »

« Je déteste quand tu prends leur défense ! » Souris-je en m'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

« Ne serais-tu pas un peu sur les nerfs pour détester autant de choses en si peu de temps ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Vas-t-en ! » Pouffai-je en frappant son torse.

Je retins une grimace. Et pourtant je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le frapper !

Edward attrapa ma main au vol avant que je ne la pose contre moi. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il enveloppa ma main dans les siennes permettant le soulagement de la douleur par sa fraîcheur. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir les caresses de son pouce sur ma peau. Cette fois, ce fut un gémissement que je réprimais. Je rouvris les yeux et croisai son regard doré ; j'eus l'impression que tout s'estompait autour de moi, ne devenant plus qu'un voile flou dans lequel seuls Edward et moi existerions.

Je sentis le lit bouger en voyant Edward s'approcher. Soudain, son visage fut à deux doigts du mien. J'inspirai ostensiblement son odeur et ses doigts se refermèrent plus fortement sur ma main.

« Je devrais partir. » Murmura-t-il et ce fut comme si sa voix rompait la bulle dans laquelle nous évoluions.

« Hein ? » J'eus du mal à revenir à la réalité. « Tu veux partir ? »

Il glissa une main sur ma joue, légère, électrisante.

« Je devrais partir. » Répéta-t-il.

« Mais ? » Devinai-je.

« Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Alors reste. »

Je m'approchai, je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mon souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as même pas dix-sept ans. » Opposa-t-il.

« Dans cette vie seulement, Edward. Bella aurait plus de cinquante ans. »

« Elle est plutôt bien conservée alors. »

« Tu peux parler Monsieur "j'ai presque trois fois l'âge de Bella !" »

Il eut un léger sourire en coin mais le trait d'inquiétude reparut sur son front. Je posai un doigt dessus et suivis son chemin sur l'arête de son nez, glissant inévitablement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je les caressai doucement, me souvenant parfaitement de ce qui le mettait toujours au bord du supplice. Il gronda un instant avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de mon poignet, l'amenant sur sa mâchoire et dans sa nuque. Je m'y agrippai, me redressai en sentant ses mains se rejoindre dans mes reins. En silence, il s'approcha et ses lèvres frôlèrent ma mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille droite. Il y déposa un baiser et je sentis mon corps entier se tendre. Je voulais plus.

« Edward… »Suppliai-je alors qu'il reprenait son chemin dans mon cou et sur une de mes clavicules.

Je tirai doucement sur ses cheveux, ma respiration était déjà bien erratique lorsqu'il plaqua son torse contre ma poitrine.

La sonnerie fut d'abord un bruit de fond que nous ignorâmes avec brio. La répétition indiquant l'arrivée du message était agaçante mais seule la voix de ma mère nous arrêta, couchés sur mon lit.

« Aly, pourquoi Clark est-il obligé d'appeler à la maison ? »

Edward grogna contre mes lèvres tout en resserrant son étreinte. J'attrapai ses poignets et me retrouvai tiraillée entre le besoin d'attirer ses mains plus bas sur mon corps et celui de m'en détacher avant que ma mère nous trouve ainsi.

Il décida avant moi.

Son corps se décolla du mien, ses bras frôlèrent les miens en provoquant un long frisson frustré en moi. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'arrêter là !

Ma langue attaqua la sienne une seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse et que ma porte de chambre ne s'ouvre.

« Aly, tu dors ? »

Heureusement que la lumière était éteinte ! Ou plutôt, merci à Edward de l'avoir éteinte au passage !

Je basculai sur le côté, la tête dans l'oreiller et espérai prendre une voix endormie.

« Presque. »

« Oh pardon ! Je dis à Clark de n'appeler que demain alors ! »

« Non, passe-le-moi. »

Je me redressai, surprise de cet appel. Clark ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Allô ? »

« Hey, Aly, désolé si je dérange mais je me demandais, tu sais, maintenant que tu quittes le collège, enfin, on s'entend bien… »

Je sentis plus que je ne vis le mouvement d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient sûrement noirs mais je ne pus que ressentir ce qui le parcourait : un violent besoin de faire quelque chose comme peut-être arracher la tête à ce pauvre Clark.

Je lui pris la main et entrecroisai nos doigts alors que Clark cherchait ses mots.

« Clark, non. Je veux dire, on a passé de bons moments avec les autres c'est sûr, mais toi et moi ? » Je secouai la tête, grimaçant. « Je ne crois pas. »

« Oh ! Oh okay ! Non, je veux dire, c'est cool ! T'es cool ! »

Je me sentis gênée pour lui mais après tout, je n'allais pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans ce rêve ! Mieux valait étouffer ça dans l'œuf. Quelques secondes plus tard, je redescendais en silence le téléphone sur sa base dans le salon et annonçai que j'allais me coucher. Mes parents acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête alors que je remontai déjà.

Ma porte refermée, j'y restai un instant appuyée contre, les yeux fermés à écouter les battements désordonnés dans ma poitrine.

Un index glissa doucement sur ma joue et je souris malgré moi à ce contact rassurant. J'osai croiser son regard noir, comme je m'y attendais mais ne pus dire un mot quelques longues secondes, emprisonnée par ses pupilles. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir après cette interruption des plus impromptues.

« Tu rougis. » Sourit-il et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Quelle chance ! »

Je me dégageai pour m'asseoir sur le pied du lit.

« Puis-je connaître la teneur de tes pensées pour que tu en rougisses à ce point ? »

Il s'installa près de moi et me fit son sourire en coin.

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

« Eclaire-moi. Certaines choses ont un peu interféré et je ne sais pas lesquelles sont réellement dans tes pensées. »

« Attention, tu pourrais bientôt accéder au rang des mecs les plus incompréhensibles de notre époque ! »

« J'y compte bien mais ne te défile pas. »

Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je repensai au moment plus qu'intime que Clark a inopinément interrompu. »

« Ah ! Je croyais que tu repensais à la manière avec laquelle tu l'as remis à sa place. Je ne comprenais pas parce que je trouve que tu as été beaucoup trop gentille envers lui. »

En disant cela, il avait attrapé mon poignet et l'avait attiré à ses lèvres.

« Disons que c'était ma B-A du jour. »

« Je préfèrerais que tu sauves le petit chien de la voisine. »

« Edward ! » Ris-je en frappant la main qu'il tendait vers ma taille.

« Alyssa ! » Prononça-t-il de la même manière.

Un long frisson d'anticipation me parcourut au son de sa voix. J'osai espérer lui en procurer de tels en disant son prénom !

« J'imagine devoir me considérer comme chanceux d'avoir obtenu ton intérêt. » Glissa-t-il entre deux baisers sur mon bras.

Je déglutis tendant les doigts vers sa nuque.

« Très chanceux. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ce qui en vaut la peine. »

Il sourit en levant les yeux vers moi. Je me laissai prendre par son regard doré et l'attirai à moi.

Nous retombâmes allongés sur le lit, Edward positionné au-dessus de moi, mes jambes enroulées autour de son bassin. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec tendresse et possessivité en même temps. Nous reprîmes exactement où nous nous étions arrêtés…

OoOoOoOoO

Edward était reparti un peu avant l'aube pour « me laisser me reposer avant la grande journée qui m'attendait », avait-il dit.

Je me tournai à nouveau dans mon lit. Je détestais lorsqu'il faisait son petit commandant en chef mais il avait raison. La nuit blanche que nous avions passée à nous caresser et à parler n'allait pas m'aider à récupérer suffisamment d'énergie pour survivre à Alice et Rosalie en mode « Alyssa fait craquer Edward ».

Non pas que l'idée me déplaise mais j'avais quelque peu la sensation de me retrouver agneau sacrificiel dans cette histoire.

Mon réveil sonna l'heure fatidique de huit heures du matin. Je lui tapai littéralement dessus pour le faire arrêter et maugréai dans la barbe que je n'avais pas. Les filles me le paieraient !

Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre et me décida à me lever. L'avantage de cette journée chez les Cullen serait bien sûr la possibilité de retrouver avec eux ce que j'aimais : joies, drames et surtout liens familiaux indéfectibles.

Je m'habillai évidemment avec la tenue envoyée par Alice l'avant-veille et m'apprêtai à appeler Alice pour lui signaler que j'étais prête lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je soupirai aux trois fortes pressions faites sur le bouton elles trahissaient tellement son impatience ! La journée commençait mal !

« Hum ! Tu aurais pu enfiler les baskets directement, on va arriver en retard maintenant ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, quel plaisir que de te voir en ce dimanche matin pluvieux »

« Oui, oui, on sait toutes les deux où est ton plaisir mais on n'a pas le temps ! »

Elle attrapa mon poignet et se dirigea les yeux fermés vers ma chambre. De la cuisine, mon père arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Je lui fis signe de la main que nous redescendions tout de suite.

« Edward me rend dingue ! » Lâcha-t-elle après avoir fermé ma porte.

« Et moi donc. » Maugréai-je tout bas.

C'était sans compter son ouïe super fine.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu le laisser tout arrêter comme ça ! J'aurais très certainement hurlé à ta place ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait et Jazz s'est sérieusement inquiété ! » Elle arrêta un instant de fouiller dans ma penderie. « Tu imagines bien qu'il est passé à la casserole deux fois plus qu'à la normale ! »

Je me sentis rougir. Je me baissai pour faire mes lacets.

« Oh ! Aux idées qui te sont venues hier soir, tu n'as pas besoin de rougir ! Tu es bien pire que nous tous réunis, je te promets. » Elle s'approcha et prit mon menton entre deux doigts. « Ca doit être un effet de la réincarnation et la frustration que tu accumules dans toutes tes vies. » Elle frappa des mains en faisant un pas en arrière. « Heureusement, on va arranger ça, et très bientôt ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Tttt ! Ne fais pas ton innocente, voyons ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil des plus énigmatiques voire flippants et ouvrit ma porte de chambre.

« Pardon monsieur Rowlings mais Aly n'était pas présentable du tout alors je devais l'aider ! J'espère que votre petit déjeuner était… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus alors qu'elle descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Je les rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard et les trouvai en grande conversation économique. C'était raté pour faire croire à mon père qu'Alice était juste un peu survoltée mais tout à fait normale !

Il me lança d'ailleurs un regard étonné et je haussai simplement les épaules.

« Dis, Alice, il me semblait que nous étions en retard. »

« Oui, nous le sommes mais pas à cause de moi ! Monsieur, ravie d'avoir eu cette conversation enrichissante avec vous ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce en un demi-tour gracieux. Je soupirai en la suivant, mon sac de rechange à la main. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le soupir de soulagement de mon père. Il allait s'en remettre, je n'en doutais pas.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu as fait avec mon père ?! »

« Et bah quoi ? J'ai fait la conversation. »

Elle démarra le moteur et s'engagea dans la circulation dans le même mouvement. J'attachai ma ceinture, je me souvenais qu'elle était aussi dangereuse au volant qu'Edward pouvait l'être. Elle était allée à la même école !

« Bien sûr ! Tous les jeunes de notre âge mènent une conversation sur des questions économiques et financières ardues, c'est connu ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'aucun jeune n'a notre âge ! »

« Alice, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire moi ce soir ? »

« Que je suis surdouée. »

Je la regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de facilité !

« Mouais. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ou faire plus que nous arrivions déjà chez les Cullen. La famille était sur le perron, tout sourire. Edward amorça un mouvement dès qu'Alice appuya sur la pédale de frein. Il ouvrit donc la portière à peine la voiture était-elle arrêtée. Je souris et lui tendis la main avec plaisir.

Il portait lui aussi la tenue de baseball, une casquette vissée sur sa tignasse indomptable. Ses pupilles dorées semblèrent m'étudier au même titre que je le faisais.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Plutôt pas mal, oui. » Approuva-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attirer vers moi. Ses lèvres frôlèrent un instant les miennes avant de s'écarter avec un grognement.

« Emmet ! » Accusai-je, pariant sur le plus agaçant de ses frères.

« Louper, c'est Jasper. » Maugréa Edward en enserrant ma taille.

« C'est pas mieux, Jazz » Affirmai-je.

Il eut le mérite de parvenir à un regard étonné pendant quelques secondes avant que son sourire ne le trahisse.

La journée allait être un enfer !

Comme si ma pensée avait été le signal qu'ils attendaient, tous se dirigèrent vers les voitures : la toute nouvelle Jeep d'Emmet et le 4X4 de Carlisle. Edward me tint serrer contre lui et même si c'était une bonne chose étant donné l'état de la route sur laquelle nous avancions, je le soupçonnai, au vu des regards qu'il lançait à ses frères, de vouloir marquer son territoire ou quelque chose du même type. Je me rapprochai de lui, la tête calée dans son cou, mon souffle ostensiblement tourné vers sa peau. Ses doigts passèrent sous mes vêtements pour s'accrocher à ma hanche. En levant les yeux, je croisai son regard mordoré. Le désir y régnait en maître et l'idée me procura un frisson d'anticipation.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de grogner lorsque je baissai une main pour la joindre à celle d'Edward. Je lui tirai la langue.

Bien fait !

Emmet éclata de rire et j'aperçus le sourire à moitié caché de Rosalie. Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et posa une main sur la cuisse de son fiancé. Apparemment elle connaissait son sujet : Em se figea, bouche ouverte sur une exclamation que j'imaginais de surprise. Alors que j'allais détourner les yeux, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Je me détournai tout à fait mais non sans entendre Jasper jurer qu'il se vengerait. Edward se contenta de ricaner, faisant vibrer son corps contre le mien.

De vrais gamins !

Et j'en faisais partie…

Je souris à l'idée me laissant guider par la famille vers le terrain de jeu qu'ils avaient choisi.

La pluie tombait drue sur nos épaules mais les Cullen ne semblaient pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Même Rosalie, dont l'irréprochabilité de sa coiffure était toujours un sujet d'importance, ne s'inquiétait pas de cette pluie battante sous laquelle elle évoluait. Au contraire, ils jouaient avec encore plus de force comme pour se prouver je ne sais quel pouvoir d'adaptation à tous types de situations. Les éclats de rire étaient tout autant de rigueur lorsque l'un se jetait littéralement sur l'autre pour prendre la balle au vol ou échouer lamentablement dans la boue qu'ils avaient produite à force de jouer.

Et moi dans tout ça, j'étais l'arbitre. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais réussi à faire entrer les cartons de couleur dans le jeu et chacun se pliait assez plaisamment à mes décisions si j'en faisais sortir un ou supprimais un point ou deux à l'équipe pour faute. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait des règles que les humains connaissaient mais c'étaient les seules que j'avais pu instaurer –avec l'aide d'Esmée- au vu de l'état dans lequel ils rentraient : vêtements déchirés, ongles cassés… ou les coups bas dont ils se gratifiaient à tout va.

« Edward, carton jaune ! » M'écriai-je en voyant les gestes qu'il échangeait avec Emmett, son adversaire actuel.

Il eut l'obligeance de baisser les yeux –quelques millièmes de seconde- avant de retourner à sa base.

« Œil de lynx, tu veux pas nous rajouter quelques points ? Pourquoi je me fais ratatiner comme ça, hein ? »

« Pattes d'ours, tu triches, pourquoi je te donnerai des points en plus ? »

Carlisle prit la batte en me souriant d'un air entendu : je savais qu'il appréciait les joutes verbales entre Em et moi. Je hochai la tête tant pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait y aller que pour signaler que j'avais compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Alice lança la balle, le chef de famille frappa et le projectile s'envola avec de superbes effets. Mon cœur n'eut pas le temps de battre une seule fois de plus que tous les vampires autour de moi se déplaçaient. Je n'étais qu'humaine donc je ne vis tout d'abord pas qui était où puis les contours se définirent et je parvins à identifier Jasper à la seconde base, Edward à la troisième qui courait de toute sa vitesse vers la balle. Celle-ci était encore haut dans les airs mais amorçait sa descente. J'admirais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte le mouvement de mon petit ami pour l'atteindre. Ses doigts se refermaient à peine dessus en un battement de cils que la balle repartait déjà dans le sens inverse. Carlisle vint s'abattre devant moi, son tour fini, mais Esmée avait déjà la balle en main.

« OUT ! » Criai-je alors que tout le monde regagnait sa place.

« Un chouïa de plus et c'était bon ! » Lança Alice pour encourager les troupes.

Près d'une heure plus tard, je criai OUT à Edward. Pour sa défense, Emmett et moi avions échangé quelques mots pendant qu'il courait. Rien de tel pour le déconcentrer…C'était mal de tricher en défaveur de son petit ami…Très mal ! Mais j'aimais les émotions qui apparurent sur ses traits lorsqu'il se releva.

Ça allait être ma fête !

« Y a du favoritisme dans les parages. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? !

Je lui souris et l'encourageai d'un baiser envoyé sur deux doigts. Il le 'récupéra' sans hésiter mais son sourire en coin était quelque peu manipulateur.

« Bon vous jouez ou on vous trouve une chambre ? » S'agaça Jasper en sautillant sur place comme s'il s'échauffait.

Edward se détourna et pointa Emmett du doigt.

Ça allait saigner !

Il n'y avait pas eu de sang au sens propre puisque les vampires ne saignent pas, mais j'avais dû sortir à plusieurs reprises mon carton rouge. D'abord Emmett avait physiquement retenu Edward lors de son tour, ayant déjà eu un carton jaune je dégainai mon carton rouge. Il bougonna à côté de moi mais il aimait autant cette place –il pouvait invectiver et encourager à sa guise- que sur le terrain. Je finis par accepter de parier sur celui qui sortirait après lui : Jasper. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas tenter le diable nommé Edward encore plus si je voulais survivre à la soirée cinéma prévue. Et puis même si c'était plus subtil, Jazz trichait aussi.

Aucun de nous ne gagna réellement étant donné que Jasper et Edward furent évincés au tour suivant : au centre du terrain, ils s'étaient ouvertement chamaillés pour la balle.

Une fois séparés, il ne restait plus grand monde sur le terrain aussi les matchs cessèrent-ils.

« Ah ! On a bien rigolé ! » Affirma Emmett en se tapant sur la panse comme si jouer ainsi était l'équivalent d'un bon repas.

« La prochaine fois, il faudra que vous mangiez avant de jouer. Ça évitera vos singeries. » Grogna Alice en prenant le bras d'Emmett et Jasper.

« Oh arrête ! Tu t'es autant amusée qu'eux ! » La démasquai-je.

J'avais eu tout le loisir de la regarder évoluer parmi ces bêtes de foire. Alice jouait en fonction des réactions des garçons qu'elle 'voyait'.

« Hey ! Au moins tes cartons ont servi, non ? »

« J'ai même cru que j'allais les abîmer, oui ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en montant chacune dans un des véhicules.

« Manipulatrices ! » Scanda Emmett tout le long du chemin de retour.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort mais au moins tout se passait bien au sein de cette famille.

Le retour fut donc une calamité mais Edward eut la bonne idée de nous faire rejoindre sa chambre en deux temps, trois mouvements, nous évitant d'innombrables remarques le temps de monter à mon rythme.

Je retirai ma casquette et attrapai une brosse pour démêler mes cheveux humides. Je fis le tout en ôtant mes chaussures et grimpant sur son bureau. Mon vampire de petit ami, quant à lui, était dans son dressing. Je l'y entendais farfouiller en grommelant. Je souris, imaginant sans peine après qui il en avait.

« Tout va bien ? » Lançai-je en posant ma brosse.

« Je déteste Alice. »

Il me rejoignit en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux. Je dus cesser de respirer plus longtemps que d'habitude puisqu'il fut à mes côtés en une seconde, inquiet.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »

J'entendis un éclat de rire au rez-de-chaussée mais ne pus dire un mot. Je tournai les yeux vers Edward et portai la main à son visage.

« Tu es à tomber. » Affirmai-je, ayant récupéré ma voix.

« Hein ? »

Je secouai la tête tant pour reprendre mes esprits que pour le rassurer.

« Tu t'es vu ? Alice veut ma mort ! »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis une lueur de compréhension illumina ses prunelles.

« Je me trouve ridicule dans cette tenue. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et l'observai des pieds à la tête : un jean noir, une chemise noir et les premiers boutons de celle-ci ouverts.

« Je répète, tu es à tomber. »

Ma main prit seule le chemin de la peau dénudée. Edward ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts sur ma taille. Imperceptiblement, nous nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre et nos lèvres se trouvèrent dans un simple mouvement. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque, l'attirant plus près encore. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, plaquant son torse contre ma poitrine. Il gronda, me faisant vibrer, tout en me poussant sur le dos. Je réalisai seulement qu'il m'avait entraînée sur son lit.

« Je suis trempée ! » Me débattis-je.

« Hum, j'ai hâte de vérifier ça. » Murmura-t-il en amenant sa main gauche dans ma nuque alors que son corps épousait le mien.

Oh mon dieu ! Il avait mal interprété ce que je disais…

J'aurais dû le corriger mais c'était littéralement impossible.

Je manquai d'air mais la douce brûlure de ses caresses était trop addictive pour que je m'écarte. Mes doigts s'attaquèrent à ses cheveux, appréciant en même temps la carrure de ses épaules. Il paraissait frêle mais sous sa peau, c'était une force vive que je sentais onduler à chacun de ses gestes. Je repris une goulée d'air lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, mes hanches allèrent à la rencontre de son bassin et le poids de son sexe pressé contre mon ventre enflamma mon corps.

J'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes.

Edward murmura mon prénom et je plongeai dans son regard doré.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé alors que sa main libre se rendait sur mon ventre, frôlant ma peau, remontant jusqu'à mes seins. Il les empauma l'un après l'autre, titillant doucement mes tétons durcis. Je me cambrai sous lui. Son nez trouva refuge dans mon cou. Sa langue dessina à l'emplacement de ma veine affolée. Ses doigts jouèrent avec moi alternant entre ma poitrine et l'intérieur de mon boxer, qu'il avait réussi à atteindre à un moment ou à un autre. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque sa bouche s'aventura sur mon ventre. Mes doigts se mêlèrent à ses cheveux et lentement il atteignit l'objet de sa convoitise.

Je happai l'air, brièvement consciente de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et de ce que nous faisions. Depuis le temps que nous étions interrompus, ce moment semblait parfaitement indestructible.

Sa bouche frôla le haut de mes cuisses et je défaillis, tremblante d'anticipation. Sa caresse s'affermit et n'exista plus que mon sang embrasé par le plaisir pur.

Je ne pouvais plus penser, je n'étais qu'émotions aussi lorsque je revins à la réalité, je ne pus rien dire. Je tendis les bras vers lui et Edward m'enlaça, m'embrassant tendrement.

Calée dans son embrasse, le feu reprit en moi plus impétueux que je le pensais possible. Je me redressai et manœuvrai pour me retrouver sur lui. Je l'embrassai plus passionnément, mes mains commençant à s'attarder sur les boutons de sa chemise.

Il commença par écarter son visage puis attrapa mes mains pour les bloquer dans mon dos.

« Non, Aly. »

J'allais m'offusquer de son refus lorsque je croisais son regard. Il souffrait autant que moi d'avoir à nous interrompre mais s'y résignait. Alors, tout me revint. Nous étions chez les Cullen et ils avaient certainement assisté à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux et me libérai de sa poigne pour me rhabiller –j'étais nue, bon sang !-.

« Ils sont sortis lorsqu'ils ont… » Commença-t-il pour me rassurer.

« Mais ils savent qu'on…Que tu … »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

« Tout comme nous savons quand ils font ça. » Sourit-il en baissant mes mains.

« A la différence que ça ne les dérange pas, eux ! »

Edward soupira.

« Comptes-tu regretter ce qu'il s'est passé et rester cachée ici indéfiniment ? »

Je grimaçai. Ce que je regrettai c'est ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé !

Je soupirai à mon tour, capitulant.

« Le premier qui fait une seule remarque à ce sujet, je l'embroche moi-même ! » Prévins-je à l'attention des vampires qui, je le savais, étaient à portée d'oreille.

Un éclat de rire me confirma que le message était passé.

« J'y veillerai. » Promit Edward en baisant mon front.

Je hochai la tête : j'en prenais note.

« Hey ! » Me dégageai-je. « Est-ce que ça signifie quand même que tu n'as plus de réserves à…Enfin tu vois ? »

Je me sentis rougir. Oh diable les autres Cullen ! Edward avait fait bien plus ce jour-là, sans raisons apparentes. Je devais savoir à quoi m'en tenir pour la suite.

Il eut son sourire en coin alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent, ses yeux retenant les miens.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Arrête de réfléchir, maintenant. »

Il ricana et me vola un baiser.

« D'accord, j'essaierai. »

J'acquiesçai, satisfaite.

« Je devrais peut-être me changer. » Décidai-je en me souvenant du reste du programme.

« D'accord. »

Edward quitta la pièce. Je pris mon sac de rechange et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

**Edward POV**

Je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait ainsi sur mon lit. La présence de mes proches n'avait pas même frôlé ma conscience alors que je m'étais penché sur elle, que je m'étais délecté de son plaisir. Comment cela aurait-il pu alors que je contrôlais de moins en moins mon besoin d'elle ?

Alyssa rejoignait la salle de bains quand Jasper entra sans autorisation dans ma chambre.

« Bon travail, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu as goûté à sa peau ? »

Il eut au moins la décence de parler trop bas pour être entendu par celle que j'aimais.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais vraiment pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. J'avais eu besoin de la caresser et mon corps avait pris le contrôle.

_Je ne veux pas me la jouer petit chef mais je pense que vous avez passé tous les caps possibles pour en arriver là, maintenant, à toi de jouer. _

« Ce n'est pas si facile. » Répondis-je à ses pensées.

« Où est encore le problème ? Vous vous êtes pardonnés l'un l'autre le mal que vous vous êtes faits avec Liz et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu sais comment régler son problème des 18ans fatidiques. Alors qu'attends-tu pour être heureux avec elle ? »

L'agacement pointait doucement dans sa voix et c'était vraiment signe que je poussais le bouchon un peu loin. Nous entendîmes Aly qui finissait de se préparer. Il ne me laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps :

_Fonce vieux, ou t'auras ma mort sur la conscience._

Je souris à sa pensée. Il était à la porte mais se retourna :

_Je ne plaisante pas ! avec toute cette tension sexuelle autour de vous__,__ je vais mourir de combustion spontanée. Tu imagines le malheur d'Alice…_

Ça avait le mérite d'être plus menaçant que l'idée d'une combustion spontanée. J'acquiesçai et il quitta la pièce au moment où Aly revenait. Elle s'étonna de le trouver là mais ne posa aucune question.

Je détaillai son corps sentant presque à nouveau sa peau vibrer sous mes doigts.

« Quoi ? C'est la faute d'Alice ! » Se défendit-elle et je m'aperçus qu'elle lisait de mieux en mieux en moi.

Comme dans un livre ouvert.

J'étais fichu.

« Qu'elle soit maudite ! » Proposai-je en lui tendant sa veste pour pouvoir descendre.

« Une bonne grosse et méchante malédiction, ça me va. » Sourit-elle.

« Je vous ai entendu ! » Affirma- l'intéressée lorsque nous atteignîmes le rez-de-chaussée.

« C'était le but ma chère sœur adorée. » Assurai-je et Aly en tapa cinq à Emmett juste à côté.

« Esmée ils se moquent de moi ! » Se plaignit Alice en virevoltant jusqu'à notre 'mère'.

« Mon pauvre enfant. » Câlina l'intéressée en secouant la tête, amusée.

« Je sais pas vous, mais on est de pire en pire, non ? » Demanda Rosalie en prenant la main de son fiancé.

« L'âge ne nous va pas. » Confirma Alyssa en me suivant au garage.

« Ca promet. »

J'acquiesçai et pris la main d'Aly pour monter dans la voiture. J'en fis le tour et démarrai immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant mon sourire en coin.

« Non, je trouve que vous vous faites grincheuses avec Rose. »

« Grincheuses ? Je vais t'en foutre des grincheuseries ! » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

J'adorais quand elle faisait ça.

« Ca n'existe pas comme mot. »

« Je viens de l'inventer, figure-toi qu'il passera bientôt dans toutes les langues. »

J'éclatai de rire et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe. Inutile de préciser que je roulais déjà à toute vitesse. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle m'éloigna. Je n'ignorai cependant pas l'odeur du désir qui montait en elle. Je serrai les poings sur le volant. Si j'avais été humain mes jointures auraient sûrement blanchi.

La file d'attente au cinéma était impressionnante. J'étais silencieusement en train de calculer le temps d'attente lorsque Rosalie se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la caisse. Je ne vis toujours pas un seul regard vindicatif alors qu'elle avançait. Il n'y eut pas non plus de voix contrariées par la façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer ainsi. Non. Tout le monde se plia à la volonté silencieuse de la vampire de la laisser passer. Jasper sentit l'étonnement d'Aly. En même temps, Rose avait pris son regard meurtrier et franchement flippant, j'osai à peine imaginer celui ou celle qui se risquerait à se mettre sur son chemin.

En quelques minutes, notre 'sœur' revint avec les six places de cinéma.

« T'es trop forte ma Rosie, tu les as tous mouchés. » Applaudit Emmett.

« Hum, j'aurais quand même aimé qu'il y ait un ou deux râleurs. » Bouda-t-elle en distribuant les billets d'entrée.

« Jamais contente. » Soupirai-je en recueillant le mien.

« Ça aurait été plus rigolo, tu le sais. » Contra-t-elle.

Aly me lançait un regard de biais alors que je me mordais les doigts pour les frasques que j'avais eu l'idiotie de raconter à Rose à son arrivée parmi nous des décennies plus tôt.

« Comme ça, il était du genre à apprécier les querelles de ce genre ? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé ! »Assura Alyzbell en prenant Rose à partie.

« Ouch ! Attention, la petite humaine vient de réaliser une grande chose. On l'aura peut-être notre querelle, Rosie. » Sourit Emmett en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

« Pff ! » Répondit l'intéressée en avançant déjà vers la porte de la salle.

Je remerciai ironiquement ma 'sœur' pour ses révélations et suivis ma petite amie avec inquiétude. Qu'allait-elle penser ?

Emmett poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin pour aller s'asseoir au dernier rang sur la place du milieu. Rosalie monta les marches avec un air hautain qu'on ne lui voyait plus très souvent. De leur côté, Jasper et Alice rejoignirent les autres en faisant des messes basses. Je secouai la tête en les voyant faire. Ils étaient tous irrécupérables !

Je m'assis à côté d'Aly conscient des battements précipités de son cœur. En sondant son regard, je réalisai qu'elle devait penser elle aussi à tout ce qui peut se passer dans une salle obscure.

« Aly » Grogna Jasper, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

J'avais vu juste.

_Sois maudit toi aussi !_

« Désolée ! » Se défendit-elle en piquant dans son pot de pop corn.

« Désolé » Dis-je trop bas pour être entendu par une oreille humaine.

**ALYZBELL POV**

Jasper m'ayant rabroué pour mes pensées plutôt salaces, je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil en boudant et Alice qui ricanait fut bientôt obligée de se taire comme les bandes annonces démarraient. Je les regardai défiler sans vraiment y prêter attention. Mon esprit était plutôt tourné vers la suite des événements : je ne savais pas comment finirait cette journée –les projets d'Edward une fois le film fini- mais je savais que nous avions prévu beaucoup de sorties avec les filles –enfin, elles en avaient prévues et j'allais les suivre. Je savais aussi que mes amis du collège comptaient sur moi pour une ou deux soirées cet été. En mon fort intérieur, pourtant, je ressentais la pression du temps qui passait. Il ne me restait qu'une année à profiter de ce que j'avais ici avant de disparaître encore.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour que ma mère ait eu raison à l'époque. Si seulement je pouvais enfin trouver le moyen de détruire les obstacles qui m'empêchaient d'être avec Edward pour aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

Celui-ci posa une main sur mon bras et je revins à la réalité. Le film avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes à ce que j'en jugeais.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui, désolée, j'étais ailleurs. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, prête à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais nos voisins de devant se retournèrent pour nous intimer le silence. Je fixai l'écran et Edward reprit sa place dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Je fus surprise par la version guerrière de ce Blanche-Neige mais fut conquise par le chasseur et les scènes de bataille. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, je clignais des yeux et m'étirais au même titre que les autres humains de la salle. A côté, j'entendais Rosalie et Jasper critiquer le film. Jasper avait apprécié la bataille finale tandis que Rosalie critiquait la dernière scène où Blanche-Neige récupère son trône, le chasseur non loin.

« C'est super romantique ça ! » Intervint Emmett.

« Moui, si on aime le niais… »Concéda Rosalie avec un regard entendu.

« Pfff ! T'y comprends rien ma Rosie. »

Je me détournai pour sortir à mon tour pendant que le couple déblatérait sur les bienfaits d'une telle fin.

« Et bah moi je trouve que ce chasseur est redoutablement sexy ! » Chantonna Alice en prenant mon bras.

« C'est pas faux, très viril même. » Approuvai-je.

Derrière nous, Jasper-qui avait abandonné la critique- et Edward maugréèrent et s'attelèrent à faire les louanges des actrices féminines. C'était de bonne guerre !

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Le chapitre 26 est en cours d'écriture…**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes.**

**Bises Spuffy**


	26. Chapter 26 Retrouvailles

**Toc toc, il y a quelqu'un ?**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, après tant de temps, j'hésite encore à poster ceci.**

**Je ne vais pas épiloguer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je m'appliquerai à répondre à chaque review.**

**Merci à Acheroniastyx pour son aide !**

**Je préviens que j'ai changé l'âge d'Aly, elle n'a pas 16 mais 17 ans, il faudra que je modifie cela dans les précédents.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Chapitre 26-Retrouvailles**

« Bon sang, j'ai cru rêver en lisant ton mail !

Tu t'es souvenue de ta promesse Liz, pardon Alyssa, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai pensé à toi pendant toutes ces années. Elles ont été tellement dures sans toi ! Tu étais ma meilleure amie et il a été si difficile de te dire au revoir.

Je suis contente de savoir que les Cullen sont prêts de toi, ça a dû t'aider à te souvenir. Au moins, tu n'as pas paniqué comme Liz l'avait fait à l'époque. Du moins, j'imagine.

J'ai tant à te demander et à te raconter que ce mail ne suffira évidemment pas. J'approuve totalement ton idée de se retrouver à mi-chemin avant ta reprise des cours. Le lycée, hein ? ! Vénarde, tu vas finir par connaître tous les programmes par cœur !

Oui, je sais, si tu ne peux pas en sortir et profiter de tes connaissances, à quoi cela va-t-il te servir au bout du compte ? Et bien j'ai une réponse : le jour où tu auras vaincu cette malédiction, tu seras tranquille et tu pourras choisir ta voie avec toutes les cartes en main. Chanceuse !

Dis-moi où et quand nous nous retrouvons et j'y serai.

Bien sûr, personne ici n'en saura rien.

Je t'embrasse très fort ma belle,

Au plaisir

April, la folle. »

Bien malgré moi les larmes roulaient sur mes joues en lisant le mail envoyé par mon ancienne meilleure amie. April semblait surexcitée et cela me fit du bien. Je réalisai seulement à quel point elle m'avait manqué et je me promis de lui répondre dans les plus brefs délais. Je déconnectai ma boîte de réception, éteignis mon ordinateur et attrapai ma veste.

Je devais rejoindre Edward à la lisière des bois près de chez lui pour y passer l'après-midi à observer certaines espèces animales et végétales. J'avais choisi un parcours scientifique pour cette première année de lycée et Edward avait pris à cœur de m'en apprendre autant que possible avant la rentrée. C'était aussi un bon moyen pour ne nous retrouver que tous les deux, sans ses 'frères et sœurs' à nous étudier comme des espèces rares.

Je me souris à moi-même tout en montant dans ma voiture - celle que m'avaient offerte mes parents, en avance sur mon anniversaire pour être plus indépendante pendant les vacances-. Emmet avait peut-être raison finalement, Edward et moi étions devenus des spécimens rares : autant étions-nous capables de ne pas nous toucher pendant quelques temps, autant nous en étions incapables à d'autres mais jamais nous n'avions encore franchi le cap décisif. Je secouai la tête, c'était à en devenir fou !

Tout en roulant vers notre point de rendez-vous, je repensai à ce que j'avais fait la veille. Edward étant parti chasser, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et beaucoup de choses avaient tourné dans ma tête. Entre ma prochaine entrée au lycée, les semaines passées avec les Cullen et la pression de mes dix-huit ans l'année suivante, j'avais ressenti le besoin de contacter mon ancienne meilleure amie. La promesse que je lui avais faite avant de disparaître pour devenir celle que j'étais aujourd'hui me hantait depuis quelques temps, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à sauter le pas. Après tout, elle aurait presque dix-sept ans de plus. Et je savais qu'il s'en passait beaucoup en dix-sept ans. Serait-elle prête à faire ce bond en arrière pour me retrouver ?

Edward apparut dans mon champ de vision au moment où je décélérai. Je laissai mes pensées en suspend pour arrêter la voiture et prendre la main de mon petit ami de vampire.

« Bonjour »

Nous parlâmes en même temps, ce qui nous fit sourire. Il se baissa au moment où je montai sur la pointe des pieds pour partager un baiser. Je sentis la relative chaleur de sa peau causée par sa récente chasse. Ses yeux brillaient presque tellement le doré était profond.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant mon autre main.

« Oui, je t'admire. »

Il arbora son sourire en coin suffisamment longtemps pour m'éblouir encore plus.

« Tricheur ! » L'accusai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Pfff »

Je le laissai me tirer à lui, encerclée de ses bras, la tête contre son torse.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Non, tu m'as manqué. » Avouai-je sans honte.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Oh ! Tu sais très bien que tu étais obligé ! Et je le sais aussi. Mais ça n'empêche que tu me manques dès que je ne te vois pas. » Le rassurai-je tenant son visage en coupe.

« Toi aussi. »

« Bien. »

Je hochai la tête, satisfaite.

« Tu es sacrément exigeante. »

« Toujours ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.» Souris-je en me détachant de lui pour commencer à avancer.

« J'en suis pourtant encore étonné. »

Nous rîmes un moment tout en avançant entre les arbres. Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward me fit grimper sur son dos et nous fit parcourir la distance restante à sa pleine vitesse. Je gardai les yeux ouverts, dorénavant habituée. En revanche, je ne cherchai pas à observer quoi que ce soit, ça aurait été inutile étant donnée notre vitesse.

Lorsqu'il ralentit, ses mains se desserrèrent doucement pour me laisser glisser au sol. Il fut attentif à mes mouvements mais à présent, j'étais vraiment habituée à ces escapades et n'en ressentais que rarement les effets. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours. »

« Je fais de mon mieux. » Haussai-je les épaules.

Je regardai la flore autour de nous et profitai des odeurs envoûtantes de la forêt profonde. Ici, peu ou pas d'humains s'aventuraient et l'état de la nature était originel ou presque. C'était bien ce qui me plaisait dans cet endroit et Edward le savait. Il passa une main dans mon dos pour me guider jusqu'à une butte. La vue était magnifique et les quelques bruits émis ne provenaient que du vent dans les branches et des oiseaux qui s'y cachaient.

Nous restâmes immobiles, ses bras autour de moi, pendant un instant de plus. Puis il passa en mode précepteur ; j'appris en quelques heures le mode de vie des animaux de la faune environnante et observai l'intérieur d'une fleur rare. Edward était concentré comme jamais, ses yeux brillant d'une manière que je ne leur connaissais pas : le plaisir de transmettre.

« Je ne suis pas l'objet de nos études, Aly. »

« Oups, prise en flag ! Mais tu es tellement… »

« Magnifique, envoûtant, époustouflant. » Proposa-t-il en arquant un sourcil amusé.

« J'aurais ajouté imbu de lui-même. » Boudai-je.

« Que voulais-tu dire alors ? »

« Hum, tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Non, c'est promis. »

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, incapable de ne pas lui répondre.

« Passionné et passionnant. »

« Tu es une bonne élève, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Hum, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu me concentrer si longtemps sur le mode de reproduction des plantes. »

« C'est pourtant passionnant. » Insista-t-il.

Je ris.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux avoir l'air complètement dépravé en disant cela ? »

« Peut-être que je le suis. »

Sa voix prit un ton mystérieux. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bah voyons ! »

Plus tard, mon déjeuner fini, je ressortis mon calepin mais uniquement pour dessiner Edward assis face à moi, son regard m'observant. Je m'appliquai à retracer ces traits sans oublier le décor autour de lui. Tout faisait ressortir ses yeux dorés et la lueur qui y brillait. Une lueur que je rencontrais de plus en plus.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de m'ajouter des oreilles monstrueuses. »

Ses paroles me sortirent de mes pensées. Mon regard se fixa sur l'endroit de son visage qu'il désignait puis descendit sur mon dessin. Je secouai la tête, j'avais eu comme un doute.

« Non rassure-toi. »

« Alors tu devais être concentrée sur bien autre chose puisque tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Oh, pardon ! Peux-tu répéter s'il-te-plait ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais un couvre-feu. »

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Pourquoi en aurais-je ? »

« C'est bientôt la rentrée, ça aurait pu. » S'expliqua-t-il.

Je souris.

« Lorsque j'étais petite j'en avais un en effet, tu le sais mais je vais avoir 17 ans ! »

Ma voix était montée bien malgré moi dans les aigus. Bien que j'aie vécu plusieurs vies, j'étais toujours aussi susceptible, comme n'importe quelle adolescente voyant sa majorité se rapprocher à grands pas.

Apparemment, Edward y pensait aussi, étant donné le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait.

« Ne te moque pas. »

Je le pointai du doigt.

« Jamais. Mais c'est tentant. »

Au début de sa phrase, j'envisageais de l'embrasser. La fin de sa phrase me donna plutôt envie de lui faire ravaler son foutu sourire en coin.

« Sale vampire égoïste ! »Dis-je en tirant la langue et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu me fends le cœur, jeune humaine sans défense. »

Je l'ignorai, résistant à éclater de rire et à poursuivre ces joutes verbales. Edward le comprit et s'approcha pour observer mes croquis.

« Toi aussi tu as vu cette biche. »

Il désigna l'animal derrière un arbre en arrière-plan. Son doigt glissa alors jusqu'à son regard et nous pûmes observer ensemble les pupilles rétrécies qu'il avait eu quelques instants lorsqu'il avait repéré l'animal.

« Tu es beau. » Murmurai-je en joignant mes doigts aux siens.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pourtant bien chassé hier, je te le promets. »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et soudai nos regards.

« C'est l'instinct, Edward, comment pourrais-tu empêcher cela ? Tu ne m'as pas bondi dessus ni ne l'a attaquée. C'est comme moi quand j'aperçois ces saletés de hamburgers qui me font envie. Je lutte contre eux en pensant à ma ligne mais j'en ai quand même l'eau à la bouche. »

Il se détendit et arqua un sourcil.

« Tu te compares à un hamburger ? »

« Oui, bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Je sentis mes joues rougir quelque peu. Honte à moi d'être embarrassée pour ce choix de mots. Comment m'exprimer autrement, sinon ? !

« Je t'aurais plutôt comparée à un pavé de bœuf. »

« Mouais, pas sûre d'apprécier la comparaison. Je préfère hamburger. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit son air sérieux.

« Penses-tu à les exposer un jour ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tous tes croquis. Ils sont superbes. »

« Euh, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Je les fais parce qu'ils me permettent de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un tabac. Tu aurais toujours plus de commandes. »

« Je rêve. Non content d'être mon professeur particulier et petit ami tu veux être mon sponsor artistique, avoue-le ! »

« Je suis découvert. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il tendit les mains pour m'enlacer. Je me calai entre ses bras, encore secouée par nos rires.

Un silence tendre s'installa peu après, les doigts d'Edward jouant dans mes cheveux détachés.

« J'ai envoyé un mail à April. » Annonçai-je au bout d'un moment.

Je le sentis baisser la tête pour me regarder. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Elle t'a répondu ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu juste avant de venir. Je suis sûre qu'elle a sauté de joie en lisant mon courriel. »

« La connaissant, c'est bien possible, oui. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ca a l'air d'aller. Je lui ai proposé de nous retrouver prochainement. »

« Excellente idée, ça vous fera du bien. »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi, tu en doutes ? »

« Elle a dix-sept ans de plus…Elle n'est plus une ado comme on l'était à l'époque. »

« Et tu n'as plus été une adolescente ordinaire depuis tes premiers dix-huit ans. » Opposa-t-il doucement.

Il caressa ma joue.

« Tu as raison. » Je me redressai. « Alice ne m'en voudra pas si j'organise cette rencontre ce week-end ? »

« Elle sait que tu étais proche d'April. Elle ne dira rien mais tu lui devras sûrement une ou deux séances shopping en plus. »

« Mpff ! »

Il rit, embrassa mon front et, mes mains dans les siennes, nous fit nous lever d'un simple geste.

« Allons voir ça maintenant. » Proposa-t-il.

OoOoOoOoO

Edward s'était trompé de peu dans ses pronostics. Alice avait réclamé une après-midi au centre de beauté le plus proche. Je la lui avais accordée en exigeant que cela soit courant septembre. Ça me laissait alors le temps de prendre mes marques au lycée et de profiter pleinement de mon week-end à Tolédo avec April.

Elle y avait passé quelques semaines en vacances avec son précédent mari et elle se doutait que cela me plairait. J'avais acquiescé. De toute façon, je souhaitais la voir elle, pas faire du tourisme.

« Envoie-moi un message lorsque tu es prête à repartir. »

« D'accord mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir au moins lui dire bonjour ? »

« C'est toi qu'elle est venue voir. »

Il m'embrassa rapidement et remonta dans sa voiture. Je n'eus pas à la chercher longtemps. Mon ancienne meilleure amie portait un jean délavé et une chemise à manches courtes à peine fermée. Son visage avait pris en maturité mais ses yeux noisette étaient toujours les mêmes.

Je souris et franchis moi aussi la distance qui nous séparait.

« Je comprends pourquoi Edward a tout de suite su qui tu étais malgré ta nouvelle vie. » Affirma-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes l'une en face de l'autre.

« Ah bon ? » Hésitai-je en entendant sa voix bien plus mature que dans mes souvenirs.

Ses cheveux n'étaient plus libres comme auparavant. Ils étaient sagement tirés en arrière avec un chouchou tout ce qu'il y a de simple. Même si je m'attendais à voir mon ancienne meilleure amie vieillie par rapport à moi, la voir ainsi fut presque un choc.

« Oui, tu es pratiquement telle que je me souviens de toi il y a dix-sept ans. Tu es peut-être juste un peu plus grande, mais pas de beaucoup. » Continua-t-elle apparemment pas consciente de mon trouble.

Je souris, gênée.

« Oh non ! Tu rougis aussi ! » Rit-elle en me prenant par le bras.

« Visiblement… »Me maudis-je.

Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon, je t'ai vexée. »

« Non ! Tu…Ca me fait bizarre, tu n'es plus comme avant. Je veux dire…Tu es plus vieille que moi et…Bon sang, je suis ridicule ! »

Je la pris dans mes bras et me forçai à voir derrière le physique, celle que je connaissais aussi bien qu'elle me connaissait à l'époque.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dis-je en m'écartant.

« Toi aussi, Liz. Aly. Décidément, tu es abonnée aux diminutifs ! »

« J'avais remarqué aussi mais Emmett s'amuse à me rallonger mon prénom en Alizbella. Les identités qu'ils ont connues. » Expliquai-je.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je haussai les épaules en réponse.

Nous avançâmes dans le parc pour nous trouver un banc à l'écart du gros de la foule. Elle m'expliqua son arrivée ici avec son premier mari. Ils s'étaient mariés à la va-vite et enfuis à Tolédo par manque de moyens pour aller aux Caraïbes.

« Un conseil, ne te marie pas sur un coup de tête ! Tu rates tout le plaisir de la préparation avec ta famille. » Prodigua-t-elle en faisant référence à son second mariage.

J'acquiesçai en me disant que la question du mariage n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

« Mais ce deuxième mariage n'a pas tenu ? » Demandai-je en réalisant qu'elle en parlait au passé.

« Il a eu un accident de voiture. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais pas autant que Jason aujourd'hui. »

Malgré la tristesse dans sa voix au souvenir de son défunt mari, April avait les yeux pétillants en parlant de ce Jason.

Je secouai la tête.

« Tu as plus accumulé de vies conjugales dans cette vie que moi de réincarnations, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« J'étais pas au courant que tu avais toute exclusivité sur les changements. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Et bah oui ! Alors je te pardonne pour ça, mais maintenant c'est moi et juste moi ! » La grondai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Entendu. »

Nous nous serrâmes la main, riant toujours.

« En parlant de toi, comment vas-tu ? »

La légèreté qui nous entourait quelques secondes auparavant disparut avec sa question. Je détournai le regard, n'observant rien en particulier mais ça m'évitait de voir les interrogations dans ses prunelles.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, cherchant les mots pour désigner cette pression qui m'oppressait de plus en plus malgré toute la bonne volonté que je tentais d'avoir.

« C'est si horrible que ça ? » Devina mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et acquiesçai en silence.

« Raconte-moi. »Proposa-t-elle et j'obtempérai.

« C'est de pire en pire, A. Tu te souviens le stress que j'avais à l'époque ? » Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Et cette douleur à l'idée de perdre mes proches ? » Elle recommença en serrant ma main dans la sienne pour me soutenir. « Aujourd'hui, je vis pratiquement avec les Cullen. Surtout que ce sont les vacances. Mais l'année prochaine… J'aurai dix-huit ans et je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ce qu'il se passera. Ça fait si mal de compter les jours ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière de ma propre vie et je ne compte pas les jours passés dans cette vie mais ceux qu'il me reste avant de disparaître. Et eux…Ils font comme si nous avions tout notre temps. Parfois c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. »

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue et réalisai seulement que je pleurais. April ne dit rien, se contentant de m'entourer de ses bras. Je laissai les larmes couler librement encore un moment avant de me reprendre. Je trouvai un kleenex et pris une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi ? De subir ta malédiction ? Je t'en prie, je sais que les choses ont changé entre nous depuis le temps mais je veux être un soutien pour toi. Autre que ce que t'apportent déjà les Cullen depuis tant d'années. »

« Merci. » Je soupirai. « Je ne leur ai rien dit mais j'imagine qu'ils sont au courant. C'est sûrement pour me préserver de leurs propres doutes qu'ils font comme s'il n'y avait pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête… »

« Mais tu aurais plutôt besoin que par moments ils te laissent voir ces doutes. » Comprit-elle.

« Ca serait plus facile à vivre je pense. » J'essuyai encore ma joue et secouai la tête. « Je dois être masochiste. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime ! »

Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou et nous nous berçâmes doucement quelques instants.

« Tu as de nouveaux souvenirs qui pourraient aider ? »

« Non. Je me suis souvenue de toutes mes vies d'un seul coup il y a quelques semaines et depuis plus rien. J'avoue ne pas essayer de chercher non plus, ça fait trop mal. »

« Alors tu sais qui est ta première mère et… »

« Non, rien. C'est bien la seule chose qui reste flou dans tout ce bazar.»

« Je suis sûre que lorsque tu seras prête, tout te reviendra et vous trouverez LA solution. »

Elle avait insisté sur l'article et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je devais la remercier pour cette foi qu'elle nous portait, à Edward et moi…Une foi que je n'arriverais pas à garder lorsque tout mon avenir s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que les jours me rapprochaient de mes dix-huit ans fatidiques. Encore.

« Enfin, évitons de parler de ce qui fâche. Tu sais à quoi je pense ? »

Je redressai la tête et la regardai dans les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh bon sang, j'ai pas fait ça depuis des années ! » S'écria-t-elle mais elle se levait déjà.

Je secouai la tête, amusée par son regard. Je l'imaginais parfaitement se retenir d'applaudir comme une petite fille à qui on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Je connais déjà l'endroit parfait ! » Affirma-t-elle en avançant.

Je lui emboitai le pas en comptant rapidement depuis combien de temps nous n'avions pas fait ça. Ça devait dater de l'arrivée des Cullen à Green Bay alors que j'étais encore Elizabeth Walter…C'était finalement une mauvaise idée de ma part…

« Tu sais quel goût prendre ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Souris-je en dévorant des yeux l'étalage de glaces.

« Je vais me faire péter la panse ! » Dit-elle dans mon oreille et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Emmet avait donc réussi à déteindre sur elle !

Nous ne nous étions pas « fait péter la panse » mais la quantité de glace ingurgitée aurait pu en dégoûter certains. Il était presque l'heure du dîner et nous n'avions pas encore réussi à quitter notre table. Le vendeur avait bien rigolé lorsque nous avions fait notre choix- il avait même tenté une approche-mais il avait dû partir au moment du changement d'employés. Depuis, c'était une petite blonde peroxydée qui nous servait, tout en attendant qu'on paie nos consommations.

Je la regardai nous jeter des œillades plus insistantes depuis quelques minutes et décidai qu'elle avait elle aussi droit au repos. Je donnai un coup de coude à April.

« Je crois que je vais exploser. » Avoua-t-elle en tendant le bras vers son reste de coca.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter la tournée de l'autre employé. »

« Il était mignon et il me faisait pitié depuis que tu l'as sagement remis à sa place. »

« Mon cœur est pris. Je ne vais pas sourire à une blague pourrie juste pour lui faire plaisir ! » Répondis-je.

« Mhm c'est ce que je disais. »

« Pff ! »

Je me levai et tendis à la vendeuse les billets nécessaires à régler la note. April sirota la fin de mon ice-tea-elle détestait quand il restait à boire dans les gobelets et autres verres- et quitta notre table.

« Je crois que je vais regretter cette orgie glacée mais tant pis. » Soupira-t-elle en prenant mon bras.

« Ca valait le coup, au moins ? »

« Toujours avec toi, ma biche. »

Elle réussit à battre des cils avant d'éclater de rire. Un homme se retourna sur nous et je la suivis dans son rire. Elle m'avait tellement manqué ! Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières années mais notre lien était toujours là. Il suffisait de le raviver.

« J'espère que tu reviendras. » Dit-elle lorsque nos rires se calmèrent.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas quand, je commence les cours la semaine prochaine mais il faut que je te revois, j'en ai besoin. »

« Moi aussi. »

Nous nous serrâmes l'une l'autre dans nos bras puis je me décalai pour envoyer un SMS à Edward. Je savais qu'il était dans les parages, je pouvais le sentir aussi ne fus-je pas surprise de le voir arriver, à pieds peu après.

« Et bien, il fait toujours son petit effet, hein ! » Sourit April en le détaillant littéralement de la tête aux pieds.

« Hey ! Détournement de mineur ! »

« Mouais et encore ! Dans ton monde ça serait plutôt lui qui me détournerait ! »

Je ris et vis le sourire d'Edward. Il avait tout entendu, bien sûr, malgré la distance.

« Irrécupérable ! »

« Dit celle qui rayonne littéralement en voyant son preux chevalier approcher. »

Je sentis mes joues qui rougissaient mais je ne détournai pas le regard. J'étais fière d'être amoureuse de ce garçon malgré tout ce que cela impliquait dans ma vie.

« Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. »

« Oula ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'en suis plus une, mais je te remercie, Edward. »

« C'est sincère. »

« Et c'est bien le pire ! Merci. »

« Bref ! » Je lui fis les gros yeux et pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne. « Merci pour l'après-midi, A, on se refait ça bientôt. »

« Y a intérêt, Aly. »

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois puis Edward m'entraîna à sa suite parmi la foule qui se formait à la sortie du parc. La voiture était garée un peu plus loin et sortait du lot entre la camionnette et le cabriolet qui l'entouraient. Quelques regards s'y posaient d'ailleurs avec envie. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward sourire. J'imaginai parfaitement les pensées des admirateurs. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les hommes et leur voiture !

OoOoOoOoO

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Aly ? »

La petite main d'Alice me secouait l'épaule comme si j'étais un prunier. Je crus même sentir mes dents s'entrechoquer avant de parvenir à me dégager de sa prise –faible prise, cela va sans dire-.

« J'en pense que ce sujet d'exposé, en début de première année de lycée, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas redoublé sa première année est…audacieux. »

Comment lui dire que parler de la modification génétique des bactéries de la peste pneumonique par les biochimistes de haut niveau n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre des connaissances que nous étions censées développer au lycée ?

« Oui mais parler de la vie sexuelle de mouches n'est franchement pas passionnant non plus ! » Contra-t-elle.

Je grimaçai. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Pourtant le sujet de la reproduction nous en apprend toujours plus sur nous-mêmes. » Intervint Emmett et bien malgré moi je sentis mes joues rougir.

J'aurais dû être habituée mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« Parce que tu ne connais toujours pas toutes les positions du Kama Sutra, Em ? » Interrogea Alice en arquant un sourcil parfait.

« Tu nous prends pour qui, Rose et moi ? Nous ne sommes pas les débauchés que vous êtes, Jazz et toi. » S'offusqua-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

Je regardai les éclairs lancés par leurs yeux en me demandant lequel des deux lâcherait la nouvelle bombe.

L'arrivée d'Esmée dans le salon sembla désamorcer le nouveau jeu-guerre des énergumènes devant moi.

« Sommes-nous réellement obligés de connaître tous ces détails ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Ils se pointèrent mutuellement du doigt un instant de plus.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas peut-être faire d'eux tes specimens d'étude ? » Me proposa-t-elle en me tendant le sandwich qu'elle était partie me préparer.

Je la remerciai en mordant à pleine dent dans le pain et réfléchis à sa question. Un gros obstacle m'en empêchait cependant. Je finis d'avaler et lui répondis.

« Impossible, ça doit être un sujet en bio. »

« Dommage, ça aurait été passionnant. »

Et elle quitta la pièce en pensant déjà sûrement à autre chose à faire.

Ses 'enfants' la regardèrent partir et je pus lire les questions dans leurs yeux. Je souris pour moi-même tout en mangeant. Esmée développait un regard critique sur sa famille ces derniers temps et cela me faisait toujours sourire d'en connaître certaines conclusions lorsqu'elle les exprimait.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'exposé, au fait ? » Se reprit Emmett. « Depuis quand les profs en demandent le jour de la rentrée ? »

« Depuis qu'ils ont vu ta tronche sur le trombinoscope et se sont dit qu'il fallait augmenter le niveau pour équilibrer. » Sourit Alice comme si cela coulait de source.

Je décidai de quitter le navire avant d'être prise entre deux feux. Surtout ces feux-là…

Au moment où je tournais en direction des escaliers je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et me soulever sur une épaule musclée que je connaissais parfaitement. Une main audacieuse se glissa sur mes fesses et je me mordis la lèvre.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans le salon alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait derrière nous et que j'y prenais appui… Enfin, Edward m'y avait appuyée…

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Demandai-je en croisant son regard dévorant.

« Possiblement, oui. »

Je ris et caressai son visage. Je sentis ses mâchoires serrées et fronçai les sourcils.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent sur mon corps et il prit ostensiblement une grande inspiration.

« Ces jeunes sont de pires en pires. » Grogna-t-il.

« Ah ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il sembla se calmer, son regard se fit hésitant.

« Non, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle malgré…Cet enlèvement des plus sensuels. » Souris-je en passant mon index sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. » Il se pencha pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. « J'ai énormément envie de toi. Je veux montrer que tu es à moi. » Je déglutis et il poursuivit. « De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. »

Il m'embrassa sans crier gare. L'unique réflexe qui me restait était de répondre à son baiser avec autant de flammes qu'il y mettait. Erreur, il me restait deux réflexes. Et le second fut de passer les bras derrière sa nuque. Mais ce fut tout.

Pour la suite, je me laissai emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions qui me submergea sans penser aux conséquences.

Ses mains se rejoignirent sous mes fesses et il me souleva à nouveau. Mes jambes enserrèrent sa taille et le vent qui frappa ma peau n'était dû qu'à la vitesse d'Edward qui nous éloignait de la maison familiale. Nos corps, en revanche, ne furent pas séparés un seul instant. Mes mains glissaient dans son dos, caressaient ses épaules, empoignaient ses cheveux. Nos bouches menaient une bataille d'où aucun des deux ne sortirait indemne mais on s'en moquait. C'était le plaisir de nous toucher, l'urgence de nos désirs qui se déchaînaient. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien que nos peaux qui se cherchaient.

Je sentis soudain quelque chose de moelleux dans mon dos. Les doigts d'Edward cheminèrent jusque sous mon pull alors que je réalisais le décor qui nous entourait : ma chambre.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur qui me valut un regard amusé de la part de mon vampire. Je lui souris en réponse et le fis basculer pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. A la lueur dans ses pupilles, il aimait aussi cette position. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Depuis que je l'avais vu dedans à notre unique cours en commun ce matin-là, je rêvais de la lui ôter. Je pris mon temps, mes lèvres suivant le chemin de mes doigts. Les siens frôlaient mon corps, tentés de faire plus mais désireux de me laisser prendre les commandes.

Ma tâche accomplie, je me redressai pour l'admirer. Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je l'attrapai entre mes dents puis, une main autour de son poignet, je le fis glisser le long de ma gorge, jusqu'à la limite de mon pull. Sa main se plaça seule sur un de mes seins et commença à le caresser. Il se redressa, l'autre main dans le creux de mes reins. Sa bouche recouvrit la mienne et nos vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres au sol.

**EDWARD POV**

Je n'avais pas pu rentrer en même temps qu'elle à la maison à cause d'un cours en plus dans la journée. Heureusement que Jasper m'avait lancé une dose de calme avant de partir avec les autres sinon j'aurais fini par égorger un ou deux énergumènes du lot de lycéens autour de moi. Cela faisait deux jours que les cours avaient repris, j'aurais dû être habitué à me couper de leurs pensées mais elles m'avaient assailli dès la première seconde.

La théorie d'Alice était bien sûr que je les avais cherchées pour savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'Aly. Elle avait raison bien sûr mais j'avais quand même été à deux doigts de leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffais.

Et Aly qui les avait magnifiquement ignorés !

Je me sentais idiot d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je m'étais même juré que je ne me laisserais plus prendre au piège. J'étais suffisamment vieux comme ça pour savoir gérer mes pouvoirs.

Cette décision avait à peine eu le temps de prendre forme dans mon esprit lorsqu'Emmett intervint visiblement dans la conversation des deux A bis comme il les appelait. Il se souvenait de la relation entre April et Alice à l'époque où Aly était Liz et il refusait qu'il y ait une quelconque confusion.

« Pourtant le sujet de la reproduction nous en apprend toujours plus sur nous-mêmes. »

Il avait délibérément dit cela pour faire rougir sa petite Alizbell adorée, dixit ses pensées du moment. J'avais mis le frein à mains alors qu'Esmée réclamait de ne rien savoir de plus sur la vie sexuelle de ses 'enfants'. Emmett et Alice s'étaient accusés en même temps et de leurs esprits je sus qu'Aly s'éclipsait. Je ne pus retenir ce mouvement instinctif et l'enlever littéralement au sol pour l'entraîner dans ma chambre.

_Nous pouvons ici parfaitement observer le goujat néanderthalien dans son milieu naturel, enlevant sa proie pour la mener à son repaire_

J'ignorai la remarque de Rosalie et le rire gras d'Emmett, j'avais plus urgent à faire.

Elle était devant moi, les cheveux un peu fous de cet enlèvement digne de celui des Sabines, les yeux pétillants de questions et de désir.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

L'avait-elle remarqué ? Avait-elle noté la teneur terriblement aguichante de sa voix ? Peut-être mais peu importait. Tout ce qu'il se passait entre nous ces dernières semaines nous avait conduit à cet instant précis où je rêvais de la déshabiller et de la faire mienne. Je gardai les mains le long de mon corps de peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir.

« Possiblement, oui. »

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire pour expliquer une telle réaction ? Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui demander qui n'aboutirait pas au fait que nous fassions l'amour sauvagement pendant des jours entiers ?

Son rire me déstabilisa quelque peu mais sa main sur ma mâchoire me mit encore plus à rude épreuve. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de réaliser que c'était une grave erreur de ma part. Elle sentait bon et non loin, il y avait cette fragrance. Celle qui disait qu'elle devait au moins rêver de la même chose que moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et j'en fus ébranlé.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ces jeunes sont de pires en pires. » Articulai-je avec difficulté.

« Ah ! »

C'était bien de la déception que je sentais en elle à présent.

« Quoi ? »

Je scrutai son regard à la recherche de quelques indices sur ce que j'avais fait de mal. Sa réponse fut la goutte d'eau.

« Non, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle malgré…Cet enlèvement des plus sensuels. » Son index sur mes lèvres.

J'étais foutu.

« Oui, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. » Je retins son regard dans le mien, m'approchant toujours plus. « J'ai énormément envie de toi. Je veux montrer que tu es à moi. » Elle déglutit et cela m'encouragea à poursuivre. « De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. »

Le baiser qui suivit signa l'arrêt de mort de ma résolution. J'avais envie d'elle. Elle avait envie de moi. Au diable toutes mes résolutions d'attendre un peu. D'attendre quoi ? ! Nous étions au bord de l'implosion tous les deux.

Au contraire de la dernière fois où elle avait été si tentatrice, je n'oubliais pas que ma famille faisait tout son possible pour ne pas nous entendre. J'attrapai mon âme-sœur comme nous appelait Esmée et me dirigeai à l'aveugle jusqu'au seul endroit où nous pourrions être totalement seuls pour quelques heures : chez elle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je scannai les pensées alentour. Personne ne regardait au-dehors donc personne ne risquait de nous voir ainsi enlacés. Et encore, étant donnée ma vitesse, je n'étais pas sûr qu'on puisse nous voir de toute façon. Mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable.

Nous nous caressions, nous nous embrassions, nous retirions nos vêtements. Le tout au rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. J'adorais l'entendre jouer sa musique en particulier lorsque je la touchais. J'aimais à jouer sur son rythme selon où et comment mes doigts se posaient sur elle.

Ses bras et ses jambes me retinrent prisonnier et je m'enfonçai doucement mais sûrement en elle. Je scrutai son visage prêt à m'arrêter si j'y voyais le moindre signe d'une peur ou d'une angoisse. Mais elle soutenait mon regard, s'habituant à moi. Je m'immobilisai un instant. L'odeur du sang était faible mais elle était là. Aly ne dit rien. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et me sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Je savais. Je savais qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Je bougeai une fois pour tester mes réactions et les siennes. Le désir reprit le dessus sur les doutes et je l'embrassai. Nous reprîmes notre danse vers le plaisir. La chaleur de son corps s'étendit autour de nous et je crus m'en nourrir alors qu'elle s'accroissait en même temps que notre plaisir.

Nos êtres se mêlaient comme la première fois il y avait tant d'années. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis. Nous nous connaissions, nous savions comment nous aimer. Il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus.

Alyssa resserra ses doigts dans ma nuque et je sus qu'elle était au bord du plaisir. Je l'accompagnai dans son ascension et étouffai nos cris en l'embrassant. Ses doigts restèrent accrochés à ma nuque encore un moment dont je savourai chaque instant sans bouger.

Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et je ne craignis plus d'entendre son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Je redressai la tête et observai les restes de son orgasme sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient et revenaient lentement à la réalité. Ses joues rouges faisaient ressortir le léger gonflement de ses lèvres. Je les caressai d'un doigt, son regard se posa sur moi et elle sourit.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-elle en levant la tête pour m'embrasser.

Je l'attirai contre moi, roulant sur le dos et répondis à son baiser.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle sourit et posa la tête sur mon torse, y traçant des dessins abstraits.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a valu un tel…moment ? »

« Ca ne t'a pas plu ? »

« Oh si ! »Elle releva la tête brusquement. « Mais…Enfin, c'était inattendu. »

« Et c'est bien non ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et réfléchit une seconde avant de confirmer.

« Tant mieux. » Acquiesçai-je en passant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Alice va m'en vouloir. » Dit-elle après un moment de silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous étions censées décider de notre sujet d'exposé en bio. »

« Ah oui ! Ce fameux sujet sur la vie sexuelle des mouches. »

Elle grimaça et se redressa sur un coude.

« Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle va me pondre un sujet bien emberlificoté et m'obliger à l'accepter parce que j'ai osé céder à tes avances. »

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, amusé.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Ma 'sœur' en est bien capable. »

« Donc tu as intérêt à lui offrir un beau gros cadeau pour que j'ai au moins la chance de lui dire que j'ai plutôt subi un enlèvement que céder à tes avances. »

Elle fit mine de quitter le lit en tirant le drap sur elle.

« Hey ! Si je comprends bien, c'est de ma faute alors ! »

Elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'elle m'avait laissé sans rien pour me couvrir, j'étais donc nu dans son lit et les idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit se reflétèrent dans ses pupilles. Je les savourai d'avance mais elle parvint à se contrôler. A mon grand dam !

« Oui, tu dois trouver une solution pour sauver ma réputation, mon beau et preux chevalier. » Sourit-elle en se détournant.

« Et qu'y gagnerai-je ? » Demandai-je avec une voix rauque.

Elle me regarda à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était plus Aly que j'avais devant moi, c'était Bella.

« Un week-end entier à faire ce que tu veux de mon corps? »

« Seulement un week-end ? » Osai-je et elle rougit.

En s'en rendant compte, elle grommela contre moi en m'injuriant de jolis noms d'oiseaux. Je sortis du lit, l'enlaçai et la fis se retourner.

« Je pensais juste à quelque chose comme l'éternité. »

Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres mais elle se tendit contre moi. Je sentis qu'elle me repoussait. J'acceptai mais c'était pour mieux l'observer. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Je voulus l'essuyer mais elle le fit elle-même, d'un geste rageur.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises pareilles, Edward. Pas après ce qu'on vient de faire. »

« Mais… »

« Non, ça fait trop mal. »

Elle quitta la chambre, enroulée dans son drap comme dans une carapace.

Qu'avais-je dit ?

**Vous l'attendiez, vous plait-il ce lemon ?**

**Et oui, toujours sadique à finir en cliff, je suis sûre que certain(e)s auront compris pourquoi Aly réagit ainsi…**

**Le chap 27 est déjà en cours.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	27. Chapter 27 Proposition

**Mais c'est Noël ! Un deuxième chapitre en quelques semaines, c'est miraculeux !**

**Espérez pas trop quand même, je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de commencer le chapitre 28 donc va falloir patienter à nouveau mais au moins ce chapitre ne finit pas en cliff comme le précédent^^.**

**Je tiens à toutes et tous vous remercier pour votre patience et l'accueil fait au chapitre précédent. Si la crainte de ne pas vous retrouver m'avait prise, elle est partie à présent !**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Acheroniastyx pour ses conseils (vous avez manqué de sacrés commentaires quand même !).**

**Un merci aussi à Demoisel pour son soutien à la dernière minute. Maintenant, à toi de remplir ta part du marché, hein ! ! Je te surveille !**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, souvenez-vous, il y a enfin eu lemon entre Aly et Edward et celui-ci a comme qui dirait gâché le moment….**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 27- Proposition**

J'enfilai mon boxer et la rejoignis dans la salle de bain avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'y enfermer. Elle me lança un regard hargneux puis se détourna. Elle laissa glisser le drap au sol, mais sa douleur était trop forte pour que la vision de son corps nu ne m'émoustille assez pour tout oublier, et la faire mienne à nouveau j'étais plutôt décidé à briser le mur qu'elle s'évertuait à ériger entre nous depuis une minute.

J'entrai à mon tour sous l'eau et commençai à masser ses épaules.

« Qu'ai-je dit de mal ? » Murmurai-je.

Elle secoua obstinément la tête mais l'époque où je l'aurais laissée seule pour réfléchir était révolue. J'avais perdu trop de temps à penser ainsi. Elle était malheureuse et je devais la forcer à me dire pourquoi, plutôt que la laisser se morfondre et briser le fragile équilibre entre nous.

« Aly, je peux aider, j'en suis sûr. »

Elle se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle parla d'une toute petite voix.

« Pas temps que ni toi ni moi n'aurons le remède à ma malédiction. »

Je fus choqué l'espace d'un millionième de secondes. Bien sûr ! Tout revenait à ses réincarnations incessantes. Du moins d'après elle.

« Et si je te dis qu'on en a trouvé un ? »

Son regard brilla d'un espoir intense. Je pris son visage en coupe et m'approchai pour n'être qu'à deux doigts d'elle.

« Habillons-nous. J'ai des choses à te dire mais je veux que Carlisle soit là. »

Elle déglutit et acquiesça. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et j'imaginais parfaitement les rouages de son cerveau s'ébranler plus vite encore que si elle avait été en danger et cherchait une échappatoire.

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle se tournait vers son gel douche je m'autorisai une grimace contre moi-même. Je n'avais pas à proprement parlé un remède, mais j'avais au moins des explications. Avec nos huit esprits, nous parviendrions sûrement à en trouver un !

Je n'avais menti qu'à moitié …

**Alyzbell POV**

Toute sa famille était réunie au salon. J'imaginais parfaitement Alice rappeler tout le monde tambour battant quelques minutes auparavant. Je vis passer un sourire moqueur et fugace sur le visage d'Emmett avant que la voix du patriarche ne résonne.

« Avant toute chose Alyssa, nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre que tu sois prête pour te dire tout ce qui va suivre, plutôt que de t'annoncer cela de but en blanc il y a quelques années.»

Je croisai chacun de leurs regards et réalisai que tous savaient quelque chose depuis tout ce temps ; personne n'avait pris la peine de m'en parler.

Mais il n'était plus temps de leur en vouloir. Si à présent ils pensaient que j'étais 'prête' comme Carlisle le disait, j'allais écouter ce qu'ils avaient à m'annoncer. Même si je craignais fortement que leur décision de ne pas m'en parler avant était en lien avec les conséquences que ces révélations auraient sur notre 'relation'.

« D'accord. »

Ils s'observèrent encore un instant, comme si chacun attendait qu'un autre parle.

Puis la bombe fut lâchée.

« Ta mère était une sorcière, Aly. »

« Quoi ? » Je me tournai vers Rosalie. C'était elle qui avait affirmé cela. « Non, elle… » J'avais parlé sans réfléchir. Je savais juste que les souvenirs revenus quelques semaines auparavant se faisaient plus clairs. « Elle travaillait comme femme de ménage à la Nouvelle Orléans. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, notant que le souvenir était revenu. Edward grogna dans mon dos mais je l'ignorai. Carlisle reprit là où sa 'fille' s'était arrêtée.

« J'ai parlé à de vieilles connaissances. A l'époque, ils étaient amis avec un groupe de sorcières. L'une d'elles, puissante, avait senti la mort prochaine de son unique enfant. »

Une…Sorcière…J'avais du mal à enregistrer le mot et toutes ses connotations.

Edward prit ma main alors que je secouais la tête. Impossible. C'était impossible.

« Ta mère t'a jeté un sort, Aly. Elle savait que tu ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour vivre tout ce qui était possible. Alors elle a fait en sorte que tu ne meurs pas. Tant que tu n'aurais pas trouvé le corps et la vie qui te conviendraient, tu disparaitrais le jour de ta première mort. »

Il y eut comme un flash dans mon esprit et j'entendis ma mère. Enfin, celle d'Aileen.

« Tu auras beau avoir reconnu celui dont tu as besoin ma chérie, les choses ne seront pas faciles mais vous vaincrez le temps et les murs entre vous. » Elle avait souri et pris mes mains dans les siennes. « Je te promets que ce sera pour le meilleur. »

Je ne voyais plus rien et je réalisai que c'était dû à mes larmes. Je fermai plusieurs fois les paupières pour les chasser mais il y en avait toujours plus.

Elle avait essayé de me sauver… Elle avait voulu me donner ce dont je rêvais sans le savoir à l'époque : l'éternité auprès de celui que j'aimais.

Mais celui que j'aimais, c'était Edward et…

Je les regardai tous, finissant par lui.

« Mais je voulais être avec toi les deux dernières fois, Edward. »

Il sourit doucement et posa son pouce sur mes joues humides. J'entrecroisai nos doigts. Je n'y comprenais rien. J'aimais Edward et je voulais être avec lui.

« La dernière fois, tu m'as mordue mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. » Réfléchis-je à voix haute.

« Techniquement, au lendemain, tu étais toujours humaine. »

« Carlisle, non ! » S'écria Edward en me serrant contre lui.

Sa réaction et la violence qui couva soudain en lui me surprit mais lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, je compris.

« Vous voulez essayer de me transformer bien avant mes dix-huit ans. »

Carlisle quitta le regard d'Edward pour se tourner vers moi. Mon petit ami resserra encore sa prise sur moi, il tremblait presque contre mon corps à force de se retenir. Je pouvais facilement savoir ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant : m'emmener au plus loin de toute cette réunion.

« Seulement si tu te sens capable de revivre ça. »Affirma Carlisle.

« Non. » Répondit Edward avant moi.

« Oui. » Le contredis-je et il me lança un regard paniqué. « Edward, je ne veux pas disparaître encore une fois. Ça serait pire. »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, plongeant dans son regard doré.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi pour l'éternité. » Proposai-je.

Son regard offusqué répondit à mon inquiétude. Ses bras me pressèrent tendrement contre lui.

« Je te veux pour plus longtemps encore que l'éternité. » Sa voix était rauque et pleine de ferveur.

Je souris, soulagée, et l'embrassai chastement.

Je fermai les yeux et écoutai le silence autour de moi. L'instant était critique. Je devais confirmer ma volonté d'être mordue à nouveau et ce dès maintenant. C'était mon unique chance d'être pratiquement certaine de ne pas me réincarner dans un peu moins d'un an. Si je semblais hésiter maintenant, ils refuseraient et se tueraient à la tâche de me sauver à nouveau.

J'inspirai à fond et sentis mon sourire et le calme qui s'installaient en moi. Après tout, je n'attendais que cela depuis que j'avais vu Edward pour la première fois lors de ce cours de biologie à Forks. C'était si loin d'aujourd'hui et pourtant si proche !

Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai vers eux. Ma famille.

« Je suis prête à revivre ça. » Assurai-je.

« Bah encore heureux ! Si tu crois que je t'aurais laissé t'enfuir encore une fois, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude Mademoiselle Je me Réincarne ! »

Alice me sauta littéralement au cou et je ris avec elle alors que nous chutions sur le canapé. Meuble qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là mais qu'Edward avait dû pousser pour amortir ma chute.

« Ca va être terrible ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux comme vampire ! »

« Je compatis. »

J'entendis encore plusieurs remarques plus ou moins scabreuses au cours des minutes qui suivirent mais je les ignorai. Edward se tenait à quelques pas de moi et m'observai avec attention. Je m'arrêtai sur lui et attendis qu'il fasse un geste.

Il le fit.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec passion, me cambrant contre lui.

« Ciel ! Il est devenu accro à son corps ! »

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en réponse aux propos de Jasper.

« Je t'aime. » Répondis-je en resserrant ma prise autour de son cou.

« Nous aussi on vous aime ! » Beugla Emmett en nous enlaçant violemment.

Je sentis tout l'air quitter mon corps alors qu'il nous serrait toujours contre lui.

« Em…Encore besoin…Respirer… »

« Plus pour longtemps, tite sœur ! »

Il éclata de rire et repartit dans son coin de la pièce. Je repris des couleurs sous leurs regards attentifs puis nous nous assîmes en silence. L'euphorie était passée et je me doutais que chacun réfléchissait à la marche à suivre dorénavant.

« Finissez l'année avant. » Proposa Esmée.

« C'est peut-être mieux, cela fera encore deux mois avant ton dix-huitième anniversaire, nous aurons le temps de voir venir. » Confirma Carlisle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward hocher la tête et je me permis de retourner dans mes pensées pendant que les autres échangeaient sur divers sujets en même temps.

La prochaine année allait peser moins lourd sur mes épaules. Comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ? « Le corps et la vie qui me conviendraient » étaient la clé de l'énigme. Je ne devais plus être humaine pour pouvoir vivre.

La dernière fois, nous avions trop tardé. Aujourd'hui, c'était notre dernière chance.

Il était hors de question que je me réincarne à nouveau. Quitte à disparaître, je devais le faire irrémédiablement.

Mon regard se porta sur le visage inquiet d'Edward alors que les autres discutaient des détails de notre expérience l'année suivante. Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils en direction de Jasper, je baissai les yeux. Sûrement Jazz avait-il détecté cette petite flamme en moi qui disait « Stop ! Si ça ne marche pas, je raccroche !»

OoOoOoO

Malgré la sensation que Jasper me surveillait comme du lait sur le feu, j'affrontais les semaines et les mois qui nous restaient avant la date fatidique de mes dix-huit ans. Et ils passaient à une vitesse folle !

Le jour, j'étais en cours, au lycée le soir avec Edward à 'réviser avec attention nos cours de biologie' comme disait Emmett. Et la nuit, je rêvais d'être vampire et tout ce que cela impliquait. D'une part, je ne pourrais plus voir mes parents actuels, d'autre part, je pouvais dire adieu à mes angoisses sourdes. Du moins, si cela marchait. Dans tous les cas, les Rollings me verraient disparaître du jour en lendemain sans jamais comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour les angoisses, je ne pouvais pas vraiment parier dessus à ce jour.

« On dirait un zombie, une fois de plus ! »

Je regardai Rosalie qui jouait à la maquilleuse depuis près de trois minutes.

« Je dors mal, et alors ? C'est le lot de tous les lycéens, ma chère ! »

« Sauf moi ! » Elle sourit, fière d'elle et je secouai la tête.

« Sauf toi, tu es trop parfaite pour ça. »

« Exactement. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et elle finit peu après son travail en me désignant la porte.

C'était un rituel depuis la nouvelle année. Chaque matin, elle me maquillait puis j'avais le droit de m'habiller à ma guise. Et comme elle n'avait pas tort quant à mon apparence au réveil –j'étais de pire en pire, j'imaginais facilement Edward qui s'inquiétait de me voir dépérir ainsi-, je me pliais à sa volonté.

« Aly… »

Je me retournai en entendant mon nom ainsi prononcé par mon amie. L'air grave de son visage me perturba un instant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ce regard-là, nous étions dans les toilettes d'un McDo et j'étais Elizabeth Walter.

« Oui, Rose. J'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

« Non. Enfin, tu as oublié ta santé quelque part entre Octobre dernier et aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'occupa les mains en rangeant lentement le dernier pinceau dont elle avait eu besoin sur mon visage.

« Je ne vois pas ce que … »

« Ne me mens pas. Les autres se posent la même question que moi : Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Je soupirai.

« Je vais bien, le rythme est assez…stressant, je suis désolée. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. »

« Trop tard, Aly. Tu…Tu es notre sœur, du moins pour la majorité d'entre nous, alors on ne peut pas ignorer quand tu sembles disparaître ainsi. La première fois, tu étais Bella… »

Elle sourit doucement. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'étais fatiguée, lasse, nerveusement et mentalement. C'était tout.

« Tu as peur ? »

Je relevai des yeux surpris sur elle. Peut-être étaient-ils même exorbités. Un peu.

Je lâchai la poignée de la porte et avançai vers elle.

« Rose, de quoi aurais-je peur ? »

« De ton avenir. »

Et elle avait dit cela comme si nous étions deux adolescentes normales qui envisageaient l'université !

« Rose, c'est ridicule ! »

Je quittai la pièce sans attendre qu'elle réponde. Je devais encore m'habiller puis Edward passerait me chercher.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'écouter mes angoisses et autres cauchemars. Je n'avais plus que quelques mois pour vivre tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de vivre avant de mourir.

Bien sûr, j'espérais ne pas mourir le jour de mes dix-huit ans, mais je préférais prévenir que guérir. Ça ferait moins mal.

Edward était déjà garé devant la maison lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard. Je finissais de boutonner ma chemise –un peu trop grande aujourd'hui, devais-je le signaler ?- lorsque j'entendis ma mère m'appeler.

« Edward est là, chérie. Vous allez être en retard. »

« Nous avons tout notre temps. » L'entendis-je rassurer ma mère avec sa voix douce.

Je souris en détectant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ma mère ne l'avait sûrement pas sentie mais j'en étais capable depuis le temps que je le connaissais. Rosalie avait sûrement déchargé sur lui ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en quittant ma chambre ce matin.

Un dernier regard de biais vers le miroir pour vérifier que je ressemblais ne serait-ce qu'un peu à un être humain et je descendis. Mon sac glissa de mon épaule une fois mon dernier pied posé au rez-de-chaussée et atterrit dans les mains d'Edward. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et embrassai ma mère avant de le suivre.

« Passez une bonne journée ! »

Je lui fis un signe de la main en m'installant dans la voiture puis détournai le regard.

« Elle s'inquiète de te voir si froide. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Ses questions étaient légitimes et je savais que les réponses apportées à celles qu'il me posait directement ne l'intéressaient pas. Il attendait que je lui explique mon comportement actuel envers tous et tout, pas seulement envers ma mère.

« Ce sera plus facile pour elle si je me détache dès maintenant. Dans tous les cas, en septembre prochain je disparais de sa vie. »

Ma voix n'avait pas même tremblé un peu et j'en étais fière. Je ne m'en serais pas pensé capable quelques semaines auparavant.

« Rien ne dit que tu ne pourras pas les revoir. »

« Parce que si je deviens vampire je pourrais revenir ? Edward, tu sais bien que ce ne sera pas possible. »

« Je dis juste que je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Ses doigts serrèrent le volant en même temps que sa mâchoire se crispait.

« Et que suis-je en train de faire ? »

Une boule de colère se forma en moi sans aucune raison. Il s'inquiétait énormément et il ne savait plus comment réagir, c'était la seule chose qui motivait cette discussion. Mais je m'en moquais. Nous avions accumulé beaucoup ces derniers mois, à cause de moi, et nous avions besoin d'évacuer.

Soit !

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. Visiblement je suis inconsciente de ce qu'il se passe alors éclaire-moi ! »

Il se gara sur le bas-côté. Nous serions en retard au lycée. Tant pis.

« Tu t'isoles, Alyssa. Tu te coupes du monde, de la vie, de tout ce qui n'est pas ces angoisses profondes qui te minent et je refuse de te laisser faire ! Tu sais ce que ça a déjà causé la dernière fois ! »

Il frappa un coup sur le tableau de bord mais ce ne fut pas son geste qui me fit sursauter. Ce fut plutôt le rappel de mon comportement en tant que Liz. Ça le perturbait donc encore.

« Cette fois-ci tu remarqueras que je ne t'ai pas largué ! »

Je sortis de la voiture**,** furieuse que nous nous disputions et soyons obligés de rouvrir de vieilles blessures cicatrisées.

« Tu cherches peut-être à ce que ça soit moi qui le fasse, qui sait ?! » Gronda-t-il de l'autre côté de la voiture.

« C'est ça oui ! Ca nous fera des vacances ! »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »Approuvai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le pneu en face de moi.

La tension s'estompa lentement et je pus à nouveau respirer calmement. Je soupirai, prête à m'excuser pour tout ce que je venais de dire. Je le sentis contourner la voiture et venir se poster non loin de moi.

Je me redressai et cherchai son regard.

« J'ai peur Edward. »Avouai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« De quoi ? »

Il se rapprocha encore.

« De moi. De ce que je serai en septembre. De… »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentant les larmes affluer.

« J'ai peur. » Conclus-je à court de mots.

« Et si je te prouvais que je n'ai pas peur moi ? »

« Hum ! Et comment le ferais-tu ? »Hésitai-je.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et s'agenouilla lentement. Mon cœur me sembla cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine et je secouai la tête. Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire ce que je pensais qu'il voulait faire ! ?

« Alyssa Rollings, Elizabeth Walter, Isabella Swan, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

**Rosalie POV**

« WOOOUUUAAOOUUUUUU ! ! »

Emmett se redressa au-dessus de moi et je maudis Alice pour ce cri des plus inquiétants.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda mon amant en enfilant sa chemise.

Chemise que je venais de lui retirer. Alice allait me le payer !

« Descendons voir. » Me résolus-je.

Le temps de rejoindre tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée, Alice eut la possibilité de crier encore un millier de fois son « WOOOUUUAAOOUUUUUU ! ! » assourdissant.

« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle ne réagit plus, je pense qu'elle vous attendait. »

« C'EST TROP GENIAL ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Elle savait donc encore varier ses exclamations, nous étions saufs !

« Rose ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il l'a fait ! »

« Qui a fait quoi, Lyly ? »

Jazz avait donc encore du mal à la comprendre après toutes ces années à ses côtés ? ! Rectification : nous étions foutus !

« Edward ! Il l'a demandée en mariage ! »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

Une même voix s'éleva alors que nous avions tous parlé en même temps.

« Edward a demandé Bella en mariage ! »Applaudit-elle en sautillant un peu entre les bras de mon 'frère'.

« Rem…Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? »Hésita Carlisle et j'acquiesçai intérieurement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? !

« Carlisle ! » S'offusqua Alice et j'étais bien contente que son regard ne m'ait pas été destiné.

L'intéressé changea de jambe d'appui, mal à l'aise. Je pris sa défense.

« Est-ce qu'Aly est prête, Alice ? Est-ce qu'elle te semble épanouie et désireuse de s'installer ainsi ? Pas à moi et tu sais que ce n'est le cas pour personne. »

« Mais ça va l'aider ! Je l'ai vue ! Elle porte cette robe dont je rêve pour elle depuis qu'on l'a rencontrée ! Et puis elle est si… »

« Attendons de voir ce qu'ils vont dire en rentrant ce soir. »Proposa Esmée et je lus dans son regard les mêmes inquiétudes que celles que j'avais.

Edward n'avait peut-être pas pris le problème dans le bon sens…

« Mais… »

« Vous devez aller au lycée, laissons-leur la journée pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient apparemment de se passer. » L'interrompit Esmée avec sa voix de mère autoritaire.

Elle l'utilisait peu mais nous n'étions jamais capables de lui résister lorsque c'était le cas.

La journée allait être particulièrement stressante pour toute la famille.

**Edward POV**

« Alyssa Rollings, Elizabeth Walter, Isabella Swan, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Le moment n'était pas celui auquel j'avais pensé mais je devais la rassurer. Je la voulais pour toujours et depuis que nous avions décidé qu'il faudrait la mordre à nouveau, je faisais tout pour croire en cet avenir auquel nous avions droit.

Sa réaction me désarçonna.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Je ravalai ma fierté blessée mal placée et me relevai.

« Non. Je suis sin… »

Elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche et ouvrit des yeux affolés.

« Tu…Tais-toi. Cette conversation est…Non. Je refuse d'en parler et même d'y réfléchir ! »

Elle se détourna et remonta dans la voiture comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais commis une erreur. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une grosse erreur…

Je la regardai un instant de plus assise sur le siège passager en train de mordiller ses lèvres. Ses yeux reflétaient les inquiétudes qui la minaient depuis plusieurs mois. Je pouvais comprendre la pression qu'elle ressentait. L'approche de ses dix-huit ans lui avait déjà fait cet effet par deux fois aujourd'hui il était pourtant hors de questions que je laisse cela nous éloigner. Même si je ne savais pas trop comment l'éviter. Alyzbell était tellement douée pour se couper de tout lorsqu'elle le décidait ! C'était une force dont elle avait besoin pour se protéger mais j'étais là moi, je pouvais la protéger aussi sans qu'elle ait à se renfermer ainsi sur elle-même.

Je soupirai et retournai au volant. Le silence était à couper au couteau et je le laissai tel quel, perdu dans mes pensées.

Le mariage m'avait paru une excellente idée, sans parler que je voulais officialiser aux yeux de tous ce qu'il se passait entre nous depuis tant d'années. Le mariage devait lui prouver que je la voulais pour toujours et que cette fois-ci, je croyais en cet avenir pour nous.

Pourquoi s'était-elle braquée de cette manière ?

_Oh ! J'en connais un qui sera privé de sa partie de jambes en l'air ce soir ! Se moqua Emmett avant de secouer intérieurement la tête. Même moi je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler mariage si vite, tit frère !_

J'avais honte de l'avouer mais mon 'frère' avait certainement raison. Nous n'avions jamais parlé mariage, dans aucune de ses vies…

En même temps, c'était sa faute maintenant ! Aly s'était fermée et refusait toute discussion ressemblant de près ou de loin à une discussion sérieuse. Comment aurais-je donc pu lui faire ma proposition ?

Elle descendit de la voiture sans même attendre que j'arrête le moteur. Je la regardai s'éloigner son sac sur le dos et les épaules voutées.

« Elle réfléchit à beaucoup de choses et passe par encore plus d'émotions à la seconde que je ne l'aurais crue capable. » Expliqua Jasper avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé, Jazz. »

« Bah ! Ca faisait longtemps que ça couvait, fallait bien que ça pète un jour ou l'autre. » Relativisa-t-il en frappant un coup dans mon épaule.

« Peut-être. »

Je bloquai mon pouvoir toute la matinée et parvins même à laisser à Aly toute la place dont elle avait besoin en ne lui proposant pas de nous rejoindre à notre table lorsqu'elle s'éloigna plutôt avec une bande de lycéennes pendant le déjeuner.

« Elle va finir par dire oui, ne t'en fais pas ! » Scanda Alice tout au long de la pause méridienne.

Et même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, savoir que ma voyante de 'sœur' m'affirmait cela me rassurait. Après tout, ses visions s'étaient toujours réalisées. Même les plus insignifiantes avaient été vérifiées**,** comme la fois où elle avait prédit l'impressionnant éternuement d'un des lycéens non loin de nous. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'attraper Aly pour l'en éloigner un peu.

Pourquoi m'inquiéter alors ? !

Parce qu'Aly n'était pas comme les autres, voilà pourquoi !

« Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! » Grognai-je en quittant la table pour aller chercher Aly.

Nous allions discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même. Qu'elle le veuille ou non !

**Aly POV**

Mariage.

Mariés.

Se marier.

Mariage.

Mariés.

Se marier.

Mariage.

Mariés….

Comment avait-il pu me demander cela comme ça ?

Croyait-il arranger les choses en me prenant par surprise ainsi après une violente dispute ? ! C'était presque pire que prendre Liz sur son bureau à notre séparation !

Mariage.

Mariés.

Se marier.

Mariage.

Mariés.

Se marier.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il y ait même pensé !

Avec mon comportement, comment avait-il pu imaginer ce geste si symbolique que de dire oui à l'être que l'on aime au plus profond de soi ?!

D'accord nous nous aimions, et ce depuis plusieurs années…décennies. Mais nous n'en avions jamais parlé et il me proposait cela comme s'il parlait météo !

Mariage.

Mariés.

Se marier.

Mariage.

Mariés.

Se marier.

En quoi cela pouvait-il, d'ailleurs, sauver mon avenir ? Comme si la malédiction allait s'intéresser à la bague que je pourrais porter le jour de mes dix-huit ans !

C'était tellement idiot comme idée !

« Oh mon dieu ! » Murmura Dana avec un soupçon d'admiration.

Je tournai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle regardait mais ne vis qu'une silhouette floue qui fut bientôt sur moi. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à son toucher alors qu'il me prenait sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« EDWARD ! POSE-MOI ! »

« JAMAIS ! »

Je gigotai un peu sur son épaule mais sa poigne était trop serrée. Je réalisai fugacement qu'elle ne ressemblait évidemment en rien au précédent enlèvement dont il avait usé quelques mois plus tôt.

« EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ! » M'écriai-je en martelant son dos de coups.

Il attrapa mes poignets et je le sentis prendre sa vitesse maximale. Nous n'étions donc plus en vue du lycée, c'était parfait, j'allais pouvoir lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffais !

« JE TE DETESTE CULLEN ! TU M'ENTENDS ? ? »

Je relevai autant que possible la tête vers lui et vis son sourire en coin et ses yeux briller. Ils étaient plus noirs que dorés mais j'imaginais parfaitement que c'était sa colère et non sa faim qui les rendait ainsi.

Et ça tombait bien, j'étais moi aussi en colère.

Il me fit glisser de son épaule et me maintins un instant pour que je reprenne mon équilibre.

Une fois fait je lui donnai une gifle, le regrettai bien sûr parce que c'était un vampire, et tentai de recommencer malgré tout. Il attrapa mon bras au vol et le passa dans mon dos avec son acolyte**,** pour éviter toute récidive.

« Aly, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Et tu m'enlèves comme une catin juste pour parler ? ! »

« Qui t'a parlé de catin ? »

La surprise lui fit relâcher sa prise, je m'en défis et reculai de trois pas.

« Arrête, étant donné la réaction de Dana tu ne devais plus vraiment avoir l'air d'un lycéen mais d'une sorte de dieu qui vient chercher son dû ! Je ne suis pas ton dû ! »

« Tu délires. » Affirma-t-il doucement et cela me rendit encore plus dingue.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va au diable, Cullen. »

J'avançai un pied pour m'éloigner mais il me rattrapa et m'allongea sous lui.

« Tu vois, je disais la vérit… »

Il étouffa mes vociférations par un baiser approfondi.

Contre mon gré, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et l'attirèrent plus près. Il resserra sa prise sur mon bassin et plaqua le sien contre mon ventre. Je gémis en sentant son membre y peser avec force.

Je savais que je ne devais pas le laisser faire mais je ne savais plus pourquoi.

Sa langue quitta la mienne pour dessiner dans mon cou et je perdis pied. J'haletai déjà, désireuse de le sentir encore plus proche de mon corps. Mes doigts s'attaquèrent au bord de son t-shirt et je pestai en ne découvrant pas de boutons à défaire. Edward ricana dans mon cou et je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule alors que mes mains glissaient jusqu'à sa ceinture, délaissant son haut pour ce qui m'intéressait véritablement.

« Tu as fini de frapper ? » Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille en appuyant ses hanches contre moi.

« Non ! » Répondis-je avec affront et il me punit.

Une de ses mains emprisonna mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Le mouvement tendit vers lui ma poitrine et il s'y abattit avec envie. Je tentai en vain de m'arracher à sa prise pour le guider plus bas et il dut le deviner car mes jeans et shorty disparurent de mon corps. Ce ne fut pas sa langue qui me pénétra mais ses doigts. Il réalisa à quel point j'avais envie de lui et n'attendit pas beaucoup plus pour se glisser totalement en moi, en douceur.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nos bassins prirent leur rythme, claquant l'un contre l'autre, pour nous amener jusqu'à la délivrance. Je sentis que sa main relâchait mes poignets et j'en profitais pour passer les miennes dans ses cheveux.

Cela ne réglerait rien mais nous pourrions parler plus sereinement… Ou continuer cette danse jusqu'à la fin des temps, ça me convenait tout autant.

Mon corps se pliait à sa volonté et lorsqu'il passa une main entre nous pour titiller mon clitoris, je vins dans un cri qui m'échappa plus fort que je ne m'en serais cru capable.

Edward s'immobilisa au-dessus de moi quelques instants plus tard, son front posé sur le mien.

Je souris, sa tête glissant sur mon poitrine, mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu l'as eu ton dû finalement. »

« Arrête. » Grogna-t-il en embrassant le sein à sa portée. « Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. »

Je caressai sa joue et le taquinai encore.

« C'est-à-dire que tu n'avais pas en tête de me faire l'amour si fort que j'en garderais souvenir pour l'éternité ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se déplaça pour ne pas peser sur moi. Je me collai à lui, ses bras autour de moi.

« Je ne te voyais pas comme un trophée que l'on m'aurait volé. Et je te promets de te refaire l'amour encore plus fort. »

Je ris et sentis le froid m'engourdir. Je tirai sur mes vêtements un peu éparpillés et m'en couvris sans un mot.

Edward fit de même et nous nous regardâmes encore en silence avant que je n'ose parler.

« Je ne savais pas que tu réfléchissais à notre mariage. »

« Ca me semblait être une bonne idée. Tu sais à mon époque… » Il se pinça l'arête du nez, chose que je ne lui avais plus vu faire depuis longtemps. « Je t'aurais fait la cour puis j'aurais demandé ta main à ton père. Ensuite seulement, j'aurais…osé te demander de m'épouser. »

Je grimaçai en imaginant mal mon père accepter que je me marie à notre âge. Du moins à l'âge que j'avais légalement en tant qu'Alyssa.

« On n'a pas vraiment fait dans l'ordre, je suis désolée. »

« Non c'est vrai. Mais nous ne sommes plus à mon époque non plus. »

« Encore heureux ! Mon père t'aurait fait émasculer si tu avais osé lui demander cela ! » Ris-je et je le vis tout de même frissonner à l'idée.

Il releva la tête vers moi et je lus une inquiétude dans son regard.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

J'ouvris la bouche encore surprise. Mon cœur frappa plus fort dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait sa proposition, je le lisais dans ses prunelles.

Si j'acceptais, nous aurions au moins l'impression de nous battre contre la malédiction en lui disant 'Va te faire foutre'.

Si je refusais, je perdais ce qu'il y avait entre nous pour m'enfermer sur moi-même à jamais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'approchai de lui.

A genoux, le visage face au sien, mes mains sur ses joues j'acquiesçai avec un signe de tête.

« Oui, je veux devenir ta femme, Edward Anthony Cullen. »

**Alors, a-t-elle bien fait de dire oui ? **

**Va-t-elle disparaître à nouveau ou pas ?**

**Bises **

**Spuffy**


	28. Chapter 28 En cachette

**Bonjour !**

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Et non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction. **

**Mais le temps a joué contre moi une fois de plus et je n'ai pas pu revenir vers vous plus tôt. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'on m'a harcelée !**

**En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre et un début de dénouement qui vous plaira, j'espère !**

**J'attends vos commentaires, vos suggestions…**

**Bonne lecture,**

**En remerciant avec force acheroniastyx qui a repris le stylo rouge après tant de temps passé.**

**Chapitre 28 - En cachette**

**Alice POV**

« Je le savais ! »

Je me levai d'un bond, effrayant tous les élèves autour de moi. Je n'y prêtai pas attention pour me diriger vers la classe de ma 'sœur'. Elle ne m'avait pas cru. Personne ne m'avait cru. Mais j'avais eu raison !

Les cours avaient repris bizarrement, du moins pour les lycéens humains de la ville. Edward avait littéralement enlevé Aly sous leurs yeux et même si certains auraient bien essayé de l'en empêcher, ils avaient été suffisamment intelligents pour ne rien faire. Je crois bien qu'Edward leur aurait brisé le cou dans le cas contraire!

Les surveillants étaient intervenus lorsque les murmures étaient devenus des cris de protestation mêlée d'admiration. Tout le monde avait senti la différence dans le comportement des intéressés et beaucoup admiraient le courage d'Edward. Ils se voyaient presque faire la même chose si un tel froid arrivait dans leur couple.

Il avait donc fallu retourner en cours mais j'étais persuadée que personne n'écouterait quoi que ce soit, se demandant seulement ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre Edward et Aly une fois hors de vue.

Bien sûr, Emmett avait son opinion et s'amusait à la gribouiller de manière sacrément explicite sur son cahier. Or, j'étais avec lui pour ce cours de littérature, donc je le voyais faire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il voyait juste !

Bon sang, je ne les pensais pas capables de faire ça !

Puis elle me frappa. La vision m'arriva de plein fouet alors que je tentais de couper mes connexions avec l'avenir. Il y a des choses qui se doivent de rester privées !

J'attrapai mon stylo pour noter la définition donnée par le professeur lorsque je ne vis plus qu'Edward et Aly. Ils s'étaient recouverts de leurs vêtements mais je devinais qu'ils étaient toujours nus. Mais ce que j'entendis surtout furent les paroles d'Alyzbell : « Oui, je veux devenir ta femme, Edward Anthony Cullen. »

« Je le savais ! »

Rose me regarda un sourcil levé alors que je venais de pénétrer dans sa classe en clamant à nouveau « Je le savais ! ».

« J'espère bien que vous saviez qu'avoir des relations sexuelles non protégées est dangereux pour la santé ! »

« Oh ! Pardon monsieur mais…Il y a des choses plus importantes que votre cours de prévention…Rose… »

L'intéressée me fusilla du regard mais se leva très lentement, hautaine, comme pour me signifier « T'es malade ou quoi ? ! ». Je lui fis signe de se presser, de toute façon, nous savions déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, elle n'allait pas me piquer une colère parce que j'avais osé la faire sortir de ce cours !

« Non mais ça va pas ? » Grommela-t-elle une fois à ma hauteur.

Je l'ignorai et l'attrapai par le bras. Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà à la voiture, comme s'ils savaient que ce que j'allais dire ne devait pas sortir du cadre familial. Et c'était bien le cas !

« Bon, tu vas enfin nous dire… »

« Elle a dit oui ! » Hurlai-je, triomphante, en les regardant tous droit dans les yeux.

« Qui a dit… »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Rose ! Alyzbell a dit oui à Edward. Ils vont se marier ! »

Je ne retins pas mon envie de frapper dans mes mains ni de sautiller un peu sur place.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers mon fiancé, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu crois vraiment que je nous aurais fait louper tous nos cours si passionnants si je n'en étais pas sûre ? »

« Hum ! La dernière fois tu nous as interrompus dans un moment très… »Contredit Emmett.

« Et on sait tous ce que vous avez recommencé à faire une fois qu'on a eu le dos tourné ! »Attaquai-je.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bref ! Elle a donc dit oui, tant mieux pour eux mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Jasper en étendant une vague de calme.

« On devrait les féliciter dignement. »Proposa Emmett et la vision que j'eus de les surprendre en pleine 'action' ne me tentait pas.

« Y a bien que toi pour avoir ce genre d'idées salaces, Em ! Non, il faut plutôt qu'on rentre envoyer les invitations et je dois absolument passer commande pour le tissu de la robe d'Aly et… »

« Héhé ! Voilà nos futurs mariés ! »M'interrompit Emmett en se jetant littéralement sur eux.

Edward eut à peine le temps de prendre Aly dans les bras pour lui épargner un trop gros choc.

« Mais tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès, Em ? Ce n'est pas le moment de la blesser ! Imagine-la dans sa robe blanche avec une béquille ! Quelle classe sur les photos ! » Frissonnai-je d'horreur.

« La robe ? Les photos ? »

Aly semblait hésiter et je vis l'horreur dans ses yeux. Je la pointai du doigt d'un air menaçant.

« Ne t'avise pas d'annuler ! Depuis le temps que tout est prêt dans ma tête, je te l'interdis ! »

« Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a eu la vision d'Aly qui acceptait ta proposition. » Expliqua Jasper en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

J'imaginai très bien qu'il répondait aux hésitations du couple.

« Quoi ? Mon 'frère' va se marier avec son âme-sœur, désolée de vouloir que tout soit absolument parfait ! »

« Attends, je viens à peine… »

« Hey ! Je vois l'avenir ! J'ai eu ma vision il y a quelques minutes et… »

« Et depuis elle est hystérique. » Finit Emmett.

Il voulait vraiment me pousser à bout ou quoi ?

« Nous n'avons encore discuté d'aucun détail, Lili… »

« Pas de soucis, il faudrait juste qu'Aly me dise... »Je m'interrompis alors que la couleur des fleurs qu'elle demanderait apparaissait derrière mes paupières. « Oh ! Excellent choix, ces fleurs iront à merveille avec les décorations de l'allée ! »

« STOP ! »

Aly s'écarta de nous, les deux mains levées pour nous arrêter.

« Je…Tu…Je viens juste de dire oui, Alice. Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'imaginer porter cette robe et remonter l'allée, d'accord ? Dois-je te rappeler que ce matin, je flippais totalement ? Et bien c'est à nouveau le cas ! J'ai dit oui, mais il est hors de question que je ressente cette pression sur mes épaules si elle vient de toi ! Je…Je ne me marierai que de la manière dont j'ai envie. Et le premier qui essaie de m'en empêcher s'en mordra les doigts ! Compris ? »

« Aly, ne t'en fais pas, elle va se calmer et puis bien sûr qu'Edward et toi serez les seuls à tout prévoir. » Rose approcha lentement de notre future belle-sœur et la prit par les épaules. « Alice ne décidera rien pour vous, je t'en fais la promesse. »

« Mais…Ce que je vois ce sont vos vœux ! Je veux juste aider…. » Me défendis-je.

« Tu as peut-être amené ça trop rapidement, alors. » Proposa Jasper, diplomate.

« Je ne refuserai pas ton aide, Alice, jamais, mais là…Tu me prends de court. »Sourit Aly.

« Oh ! D'accord….Bien… »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel je voyais les doutes d'Aly. Elle était à deux doigts de chambouler complètement mes visions précédentes.

J'avais été un peu rapide, je crois !

Trois semaines plus tard, j'avais réussi à leur faire poser une date pour le mariage. Le 9 mai. Soit à un mois de là. Tout le temps qu'il fallait pour mettre en place la liste des invités, le traiteur et les tenues.

Sauf qu'ils avaient osé tout bousculer avec l'aide de Rosalie. Celle-ci m'avait trahie et elle allait me le payer !

En attendant, j'entraînai ma famille à leur suite. A Las Vegas !

**Alyzbell POV**

Surtout ne pas y penser.

Il ne nous restait plus que quelques minutes et ensuite Alice ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Surtout ne pas y penser.

La musique changea au moment où j'avançais le long de l'allée. Edward était à l'autre bout. Il ne portait pas le smoking qu'Alice lui avait forcé à prendre pour le 9 mai et je ne portais pas non plus la belle robe blanche choisie la veille. Non, nous ne portions pas les tenues traditionnelles à un mariage mais c'était parce que nous manquions de temps.

J'étais donc en jeans avec une blouse bleue –sa préférée- alors qu'il avait enfilé un t-shirt propre sur un pantalon noir.

Et il m'attendait avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et avançai lentement vers lui.

Le prêtre nous regarda encore un instant avec interrogations mais l'influence des yeux d'Edward le persuada à ne rien nous demander de plus que la question basique : « Voulez-vous l'épouser ? ».

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Finit-il une seconde avant le débarquement de la famille Cullen, guidée par une Alice furieusement remontée.

« Tu…Vous…Vous, mon père, je m'occupe de vous plus tard ! »

Le pauvre homme hoqueta d'indignation et je craignis qu'il fasse un infarctus.

« Alice, calme-toi. »

« Me calmer ? Ma meilleure amie et mon frère se marient en cachette ! Vous ! »

« Nous ne pouvions attendre le 9 mai prochain, Lili. »Expliqua Edward.

« Et bien il fallait le dire ! On aurait fixé une autre date ! »

« Moi je crois qu'ils ne voulaient plus attendre pour leur nuit de noces ! » Rit Emmett et je me sentis rougir.

« Em ! » Le rabrouai-je.

« Quoi ? Avoue qu'à chaque fois que ça devient 'chaud' elle vous interrompt ! » Répondit-il.

« Qu'elle croit ! » Toussa Edward dans mon cou.

« Hey ! »

Je lui frappai le dos de la main alors qu'Alice montait sur ses grands chevaux.

« Alors, c'est fait ? Et je n'ai même pas pu vous entendre vous jurez amour pour toujours ? » Esmée fronça les sourcils mais tendit les bras vers moi. « Bienvenue dans la famille, ma chérie. »

Elle embrassa mes deux joues et se tourna vers Edward.

« Gare à ta sœur. »Prévint-elle en souriant doucement.

« J'avais prévu de lui offrir une belle voiture pour son anniversaire. »

« Pff ! Comme si j'étais à vendre ! Edward, tu nous as tous privés de tant de choses avec cette idée stupide de vous marier à Las Vegas et en cachette ! En CACHETTE ! »

« Et pourtant c'est si romantique. » Sourit Rosalie en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je.

En s'écartant de moi, elle me fit un clin d'oeil complice. Sans elle, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Je lui devais tant !

**Flashback**

Rosalie et moi étions à nouveau dans ma chambre, chez mes parents, alors qu'elle me maquillait et me coiffait pour aller en cours. Nous discutions du probable contrôle surprise en littérature anglaise qui aurait lieu peu après dans la matinée lorsque notre conversation dévia sur Las Vegas et ses chances pour les fiancés.

"Imagine la tête de qui tu sais si vous aviez décidé de faire ça là-bas!" Rit-elle et j'acquiesçai sans hésitation.

"Alice aurait été dingue! Oh ! Et imagine qu'on l'ait fait en cachette!"

"Là, ce serait une éternité de fuite sur le globe qui vous pendrait au nez."

"Tu crois?" Réfléchis-je alors qu'elle m'attachait les cheveux en une tresse parfaite.

"Sûre et certaine." Elle releva la tête et sourit d'un air machiavélique. "Mais sa tête serait sans prix!"

"Oh oui!" Approuvai-je avec sadisme.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en nous tapant les mains.

Et son téléphone sonna. Rosalie eut un fou rire violent qui l'empêcha de répondre immédiatement. Je lus l'identité de l'appelant et retins mon éclat de rire. Rosalie activa le haut-parleur et j'entendis clairement ma future belle-sœur jurer en plusieurs langues et dialectes qui m'étaient inconnus jusque-là.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Alice." L'interrompis-je.

"BONJOUR ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST UN BONJOUR ALYSSA ELIZABETH ISABELLA!" S'époumona-t-elle à l'autre bout.

"Elle est furax." Réussit à articuler Rosalie entre deux fous rire.

"Si tu crois que je te laisserai ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'embarquer Edward là-dedans, tu te fourres le doigt DANS L'OEIL ! Non mais te marier à Las Vegas ! Non mais tu veux pas non plus rendre Edward eunuque, oh ! Mais ça va pas, faut te faire soigner ! Attends que je t'attrape ce midi, ma cocotte!"

Je riais toujours lorsque je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller m'habiller. Je me levai en entendant toujours Alice vociférer dans le combiné et Rosalie rire aux larmes.

"Lili..."

Je refermais la porte de la salle de bain pour me préparer lorsque Rosalie prit la parole.

**Fin flashback**

Plus tard, Edward m'avait interrogée sur la colère d'Alice et l'affaire s'était tassée. Mais la pression que nous subissions à recevoir toutes ces personnes -humaines ou vampires- était trop forte et comme l'avait dit Emmett un peu plus tôt, Alice prenait un malin plaisir à nous interrompre à chaque...moment intime. Ou presque.

L'idée avait donc fait son chemin dans nos esprits, l'air de rien et Rosalie avait répondu présente lorsque nous avions pris notre décision. Elle devait distraire Alice le plus longtemps possible sur elle et son avenir, notamment le projet potentiel de monter. Tout le temps nécessaire pour nous couvrir, lorsque nous serons à la chapelle, à Las Vegas, alors qu'Edward et moi étions censés visiter une université en Californie.

"Je crois qu'un VIVE LES JEUNES MARIES est de rigueur." Supposa Emmett en mettant le ton aux félicitations.

Il me serra dans ses bras à la limite de m'étouffer et me relâcha aussi vite.

"Bienvenue dans la famille de fous!" Ajouta-t-il avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Espèce de saligot! C'est pas beau de mentir à son frère!"

"Je me ferai pardonner." Promit Edward -mon époux- en souriant.

"Alors ça me va!" Emmett hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser Carlisle approcher.

Malgré moi, c'était bien la réaction du père de famille qui m'inquiétait. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait faire annuler notre mariage et nous aurions à le payer très cher.

Carlisle nous observa en silence et j'imaginai parfaitement Edward en train de se triturer les méninges pour entrer dans l'esprit de son 'père'. A voir les efforts qu'il faisait, c'était peine perdue.

Carlisle prit une inspiration inutile et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce mouvement si humain me fit sourire. Et puis il parla.

"Nous ne renverrons pas les invités lorsqu'ils arriveront le 9." Commença-t-il et j'hésitai. "Ils fêteront avec nous votre mariage." Finit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour nous féliciter. "Mais ne recommencez pas!"

"Promis!" Jurai-je en acceptant son embrasse.

Deux semaines plus tard, les invités commençaient à arriver pendant que je laissais Rosalie et Alice m'habiller, me coiffer, me préparer pour la présentation officielle aux amis de la famille. Elles papotaient autour de moi, s'émerveillant de choses et d'autres sur la nouvelle tenue que je portais. Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas mettre la robe de mariée attendue pour le mariage puisque j'étais déjà mariée, mais j'avais promis à mes belles-sœurs que je la mettrais au cours de la soirée. Elles disaient que c'était important vis-à-vis des invités. Ils devaient pouvoir m'admirer dans la tenue que j'aurais dû porter aujourd'hui. Je me doutais qu'Alice voulait aussi se venger d'Edward en lui montrant la robe que j'avais eu tant de mal à choisir.

« Et bien, nous y voilà. »

Esmée entra dans la chambre accompagnée de ma mère. Le regard de cette dernière cachait à peine les interrogations qui la hantaient. Je savais que ça avait été un choc pour elle lorsqu'Edward et moi étions revenus, affichant les papiers de notre mariage à tous nos proches. Après quelques jours sans nouvelles, Edward m'avait assuré, en lisant dans leurs pensées, que mes parents l'acceptaient et nous souhaitaient tout ce que des parents peuvent souhaiter à leurs enfants jeunes mariés. Au fond de moi, l'image de mes précédents parents restait pourtant et je me demandais si d'autres vies m'auraient permis autant de soutien de leur part.

Un coup de coude me ramena à la réalité et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure alors que toutes m'observaient.

« Et elle est ENFIN prête ! » Affirma Alice en reposant son matériel, l'air de rien, pour me permettre de revenir totalement à la réalité.

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête.

« Je vois ça. Tu es magnifique Aly. »

Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras et embrassa ma joue avant de s'écarter avec le sourire.

« Hum, Alice, c'est à nous de nous préparer. » Intervint Rose l'air de rien.

Mais dans son regard, je lus qu'elle souhaitait me laisser seule avec ma mère. Je lui souris timidement alors qu'Alice pinaillait pour rester encore quelques secondes.

« Il s'agit que les demoiselles d'honneur de la jeune mariée ne soient pas en retard, Alice. Laissons-la ici le temps de nous changer. » Confirma Esmée en ouvrant la porte avec autorité.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Je veux voir la réaction d'Edward en _live_ ! » Me prévint ma brunette de belle-sœur.

J'acquiesçai en levant les yeux au ciel puis elles sortirent rapidement. Derrière la porte, elles bavardèrent un instant puis je ne les entendis plus. Pendant ces quelques secondes, ma mère fit le tour de la pièce, observant les rideaux tirés, la coiffeuse où toutes sortes de matériel de maquillage s'entassaient…Enfin, son attention se reporta sur ma tenue. Je ne dis rien, la laissant inspecter cette robe de soie bleue nuit avec sa ceinture noire à ma taille. Le drapé cachait les petites ballerines noires à mes pieds mais elle sourit en baissant les yeux dessus.

« As-tu pris tes précautions ? »

« Oui, oui. J'ai bataillé bec et ongles et pour une fois j'ai gagné ! » Souris-je en soulevant le tissu.

« Que lui as-tu promis ? » Supposa-t-elle à juste titre.

Je grimaçai au souvenir de nos négociations. Alice avait obtenu que je porte des sous-vêtements TRES minimalistes pour cette soirée et 'after' comme elle l'avait appelée.

« Une journée shopping et manucure pendant les vacances. »Mentis-je.

« Je comprends. Mais c'est pour ta sécurité. »Approuva-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. »

Je hochai la tête et lui désignai le canapé où s'installer. Nous nous assîmes l'une à côté de l'autre et ma mère prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Alyssa, si tu savais…Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? Je sais qu'Edward et sa famille t'ont accueillie et que tu te plais avec eux mais… »

Je serrai mes doigts pour appuyer l'importance de mes dires.

« J'en suis certaine, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, nous avons pesé le pour et le contre avec Edward. Mais c'est ce que nous voulons. Ce que je veux. C'est lui que je veux maman. »

Elle étudia mon regard et dut y lire de quoi la rassurer. Elle acquiesça en souriant.

« Je t'aime, Alyssa, ton père aussi. » Affirma-t-elle en passant la mèche de cheveux libres derrière mon oreille.

« Moi aussi, maman. »

Je la serrai dans mes bras une seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée.

« Oh ! Oh ! Câlin général ? »

Je reconnus la voix d'Emmet et m'écartai à temps avant qu'il ne m'attrape le poignet et me fasse littéralement tourner sur moi-même. Il m'observa avec intensité et la bêtise que je vis apparaître dans son regard atteignit ses lèvres.

« Hum…J'en connais un qui se fera un plaisir de te retirer ça avec les dents, ma belle. »

Je m'arrêtai net et le fusillai du regard en sentant mes joues devenir cramoisies. A côté, le hoquet de stupeur de ma mère m'apprit qu'elle avait été aussi surprise que moi par la franchise de mon beau-frère d'adoption.

Une voix dans ma tête me chuchota que j'aurais dû m'y attendre de la part d'Em. Mais quand même !

« Euh ! »

« Rem ! Rem ! »

Rosalie me sortit du mauvais pas où j'étais, les bras croisés et le regard plein de paroles que son père aurait été choqué d'entendre sortir de sa bouche en 1918.

« Hey ! Rosie, tu devrais plutôt te vanter de l'avoir transformée ainsi ! » Essaya-t-il de se rattraper mais l'immobilité de la blonde face à lui l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers ma mère et s'excusa avec intensité. Je l'aurais même presque vu faire une révérence pour renforcer l'effet de ses paroles.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant. On ne le changerait plus maintenant. Plus après autant de décennies d'immaturité !

Peu après, j'étais entraînée en haut des escaliers, le regard de dizaines de vampires et humains mélangés posé sur moi. Je déglutis aussi discrètement que possible mais Jasper eut un ricanement moqueur qui me fit comprendre à quel point ma discrétion n'avait pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Je levai les yeux au ciel et cherchai ensuite le seul regard dans lequel je souhaitais me perdre.

Une musique parvint à mes oreilles mais je l'ignorais pour rejoindre mon époux en bas des marches. Il m'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche et m'entraîna avec lui au salon. La pièce avait été dégagée par quelques paires de bras costauds et libérait une piste de danse conséquente au bout de laquelle un autel était recouvert de pétales divers, de bougies et de cadeaux.

De nombreux discours se mêlèrent durant la soirée. J'entendis parler de vieux souvenirs de vampires remis au goût du jour. Certains étaient un peu limite-comment sourire aux souvenirs d'une partie de chasse dont le sens littéral était peu couvert par le locuteur ?- tandis que d'autres m'avaient valu des regards en biais très explicites. Mais peu m'importait finalement.

La colocation vampires-humains semblait fonctionner, peut-être un peu trop si j'en jugeais le préadolescent qui me servait de demi-frère par adoption, petit frère de Nina, la fille de Jenny et Irvin. Kyle s'accrochait un peu trop à la vampire Denali dont Edward ne voulait plus entendre parler. Et moi non plus au passage !

**Flashback**

Ils étaient arrivés deux jours avant la soirée et Edward avait été des plus mal à l'aise deux jours avant. J'avais tenté de l'apaiser. Tanay ne me faisait pas peur et je savais que j'étais la seule qu'il regardait depuis plusieurs décennies. Et même si l'idée qu'ils avaient pu coucher ensemble me mettait dans une colère noire, je refusais de me laisser aller. Cela aurait été un moyen pour Tanya de nous faire du mal à volonté.

Mais Edward restait inquiet des projets que la vampire pouvait avoir. Après tout, elle pourrait raconter ce qu'elle voulait lors de la soirée et ce serait notre parole contre la sienne. Et nous savions tous les deux les dégâts que cela pourrait coûter.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, cependant, la vampire arborait littéralement un jeune vampire à son bras. Elle ne portait pour ainsi dire rien et même Emmett sembla gêné.

Au contraire du gringalet à son bras, bien sûr, parce que lui paraissait apprécier la vue directe sur toutes les parties d'anatomie de la partenaire qui l'avait déniché.

Irina renifla de dégoût avant de venir vers nous en souriant.

« Et bien, et bien, on en apprend de belles ! » Commença-t-elle en se baissant pour me faire la bise.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu de ce dont ils sont capables. » Affirma Emmett en ouvrant grand ses bras à sa 'cousine'.

« Je compte bien sur toi pour TOUT nous dire. » Continua-t-elle en ouvrant elle aussi les bras comme pour marquer l'emphase mise sur le mot 'tout'.

« Ca promet. » Sourit Jasper en souriant lui aussi à la famille.

« Tu vois pourquoi il valait mieux ne pas faire ça en cachette ? » Demanda Alice en tirant la langue à son frère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et affichai mon plus beau sourire.

De toute façon, les uns et les autres étaient ravis pour nous, à une exception près, mais peu importe.

« Toutes nos félicitations. »Carmen confirma mes pensées en venant nous embrasser l'un après l'autre. « Votre bonheur est la seule chose qui compte pour nous. »

« Merci. »

Edward et moi répondîmes en même temps. Nous nous regardâmes avec complicité pendant que les commentaires prenaient en volume autour de nous.

Ça promettait pour la soirée !

Mais c'était sans compter la hargne de Tanya qui vint se balancer devant nous avec un air carnassier.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me réjouir ou être hypocrite. Je vous souhaite qu'elle ne survive pas à ses dix-huit ans. Après tout, si même le destin s'acharne, pourquoi insister ?! »

Ce ne fut pas Edward qui bondit sur la vampire. Mais moi.

Je n'avais aucune chance. Aucune.

A part la surprise.

La vampire ne parvint pas à m'éviter et tomba sous moi avec un hoquet de stupeur.

Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits –et moi aussi-, je sentis deux bras forts m'entraîner à l'écart et vis passer plusieurs masses entre la blonde remontée –dans tous les sens du terme- et moi.

J'entendis deux voix distinctes dans ma tête pendant quelques instants où je ne voyais pourtant que le sang de cette vampire.

La première voix était calme et tendre mais je n'en étais pas la destinataire. Jasper tentait d'attirer l'attention de Tanya pour l'apaiser.

La seconde était plus inquiète et pressée de me voir me calmer. Edward me tenait fort contre lui et je le sentais tiraillé par le besoin de m'emmener au plus vite le plus loin possible et celui de ne pas fuir devant la blonde.

« Edward me transformera et tu n'auras aucune chance, Tanya. Je serai là pour l'éternité et si pendant l'éternité, je dois me battre contre toi et ton venin, autant te dire que je n'en aurais pas la patience. Nos familles sont proches. Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'accepterai. Ça ne veut pas dire que cela m'empêchera de détruire ce que tu es. »

« Bella ! »

La voix de Carlisle claqua comme un fouet sur mon dos. Je me raidis dans les bras de mon époux et tournai la tête vers lui. Son regard toujours si calme semblait me dire que j'étais allée trop loin et que cela pouvait présager de grands risques pour moi.

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre si les risques viendraient de lui ou d'ailleurs…

« Paix mon ami. »

Eléazar intervint, une main sur l'épaule de mon beau-père.

« Toutes mes excuses, mon ami, cela ne se reproduira… »

« Allons, elles ne s'apprécient guère et cela peut se comprendre. » Il se tourna vers sa 'fille' puis vers moi. « Je demanderai à Tanya d'apaiser sa hargne et d'accepter sa défaite. Quant à toi, jeune mariée, si tu avais eu à faire à d'autres vampires, tu aurais pu avoir de nombreux ennuis pour avoir attaqué puis menacé l'une des nôtres. Vois comment Irina a réagi, par exemple. »

Je tournai la tête pour me rendre compte qu'elle était elle aussi maintenue d'une main de fer par son compagnon.

« Pardon, je…Me suis laissée emporter. »

« Et cela se comprend, bien sûr. Mais apprend maintenant à apaiser tes colères ou tu pourrais être un danger pour les autres et toi-même lorsque cette transformation aura lieu. »

Je déglutis et vis encore une trace de rouge sous mes yeux. Je les fermai et sentis avec plaisir le pouvoir de Jasper agir sur moi.

« Oui, Eléazar. Pardon, Carlisle, Esmée. »

Je regardai chacun dans les yeux, évitant soigneusement pourtant ceux dont la présence allait être un supplice ces prochains jours. Surtout en entendant au fond de moi cette soif de vengeance pour tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Qu'elle nous avait fait !

Promettre de ne pas la détruire le jour où je serai un nouveau-né ? Difficile.

**Fin flashback.**

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, la petite voix au fond de moi était encore très proche de me faire perdre la tête mais je n'en fis rien. Je l'écoutai plutôt raconter son anecdote avec les nerfs tendus au maximum, prête à la faire taire s'il se passait quelque chose que je n'aurais pu accepter.

Mes parents eurent la larme à l'œil pendant le leur et je ne les laissais pas finir pour aller les embrasser. Un moment tendu mais solennel sembla passer à ce moment-là dans la famille Cullen, comme si ce moment était peut-être le dernier que j'aurais avec les Rollings. Après tout, aujourd'hui, rien ne nous permettait d'affirmer que notre théorie soit la bonne.

Et puis la fête reprit.

Edward parvint à m'entraîner sur la piste de danse pour quelques pas avant qu'Alice et ma mère ne viennent me chercher pour changer de tenue.

Cette fois-ci, tous étaient assis dans le salon, devenu salle de mariage, et Edward m'attendait près de l'autel, Eléazar en maître de cérémonie.

Je jetai un mauvais regard à Alice mais elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me laissa aux mains de mon père. Celui-ci m'observa un instant alors que tous attendaient, détournant le regard pour nous laisser un minimum d'intimité.

« Sûre ? » Questionna-t-il en scrutant mon visage.

« Sûre. »

Il sourit avec tendresse et se tourna vers l'autel.

« Allons-y ma princesse. »

Mon père mit ma main dans celle d'Edward et je lus sur ses lèvres un 'Prends-en soin' avant qu'il se détourne. Edward serra mes doigts dans les siens et nous échangeâmes nos vœux rapidement mais solennellement.

Amour. Eternité.

Il n'y avait rien besoin d'autres.

OoOoOoOoO

**Edward POV**

Elle était belle.

De plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait plaisir à participer à cette soirée.

Et tous le remarquaient. Humains ou vampires, ils voyaient celle que j'aimais, celle dont j'avais besoin, celle qui était ma Bella.

Certains l'attendaient en vampire encore plus maintenant.

Certes, Emmett l'avait toujours attendue sous cette forme pour mettre en œuvre toutes ses idées tordues de blagues illimitées. Quant à Alice et Rosalie, elles souhaitaient tellement que Bella change d'avis pour les plaisirs du shopping qu'elles priaient tous les dieux.

Mais Eléazar attendait cela pour autre chose.

Il voulait connaître les pouvoirs de Bella, évaluer sa force et son rôle dans notre famille. Un rôle d'équilibre, de ce qu'il pensait.

Et moi.

J'attendais plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru possible depuis qu'elle m'avait dit oui dans cette chapelle improvisée de Las Vegas.

Je la voulais à mes côtés pour toujours.

Je voulais qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et libérée de ses tourmentes intérieures.

Je voulais lui donner tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, sans compter malgré moi les jours, les semaines qui restaient avant ses dix-huit ans.

Son rire me sortit des pensées moroses qui m'envahissaient et je la vis auprès de Kate et Garrett. Ils riaient de la dérision avec laquelle Garrett avait apparemment tourné le gouvernement humain. Je secouai la tête et tentai de reprendre le cours de la conversation que tenaient Carlisle et Eléazar. Carmen intervint doucement mais mon esprit vagabonda vers ma femme et mon besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés.

_Eh ! Espèce d'obsédé ! Il est à peine 3heures du matin et tu veux dégager tous tes invités pour 'danser' dixit Emmett, avec ta chérie ? !_

L'esprit d'Alice me harcela pendant près de deux heures avec des critiques et d'autres commentaires grivois, le tout avec de plus en plus d'intensité lorsqu'elle parvint à mettre Emmett et Jasper sur le coup.

Si bien que lorsque tous nous autorisèrent à quitter la maison pour rejoindre la dépendance que mes frères m'avaient aidé à construire, je n'étais calme que par le pouvoir de je ne savais quel dieu.

Aly serra ma main et me fit signe de m'arrêter. Je la laissai observer la bâtisse en pierres apparentes avec son porche en colonnades, sa volée de marche et ses grandes baies vitrées. Au-travers des voilages tirés, on devinait les lueurs des bougies, ajoutant au charme du soleil levant à l'horizon entre les arbres.

Je me plaçai derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les miens et nous restâmes quelques instants de plus suspendus ainsi dans le temps et l'espace à observer le lieu qui serait le nôtre pour le plus longtemps possible.

« C'est magnifique. » Murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna dans mes bras et interrogea mon visage. Je souris caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

« Je sais comme tu apprécies la construction en bois de la maison que les parents ont. »

Elle fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir à mes propos puis elle sourit à son tour.

« J'aime bien avoir une maison différente de la leur, et puis celle-là a plus de charme. » Affirma-t-elle et j'acquiesçai en la serrant contre moi.

« Et si on la visitait ? » Proposai-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

Aly se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa les bras autour de mon cou, rapprochant inexorablement nos bouches.

« J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais. »

Je pris ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre mais impatient. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la blottir contre moi.

Son corps se trouva vite bloqué entre le mien et la porte d'entrée. Aly soupira d'aise et osa en demander encore alors que ma langue glissait sur sa gorge, mes dents effleurant sa peau fragile.

Le tissu de sa robe de mariée se froissait sous mes doigts et me rendait dingue. Je parvins à soulever les jupons pour atteindre la chair tendre de ses cuisses, ses fesses, sa taille. Dans mon esprit, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le besoin de la voir, de la posséder, et pourtant je repérai le tissu du sous-vêtement.

Je relevai la tête pour voir la lueur amusée de son regard et ses dents qui emprisonnaient sa lèvre.

« Décale légèrement ta main vers la droite, mon amour, et ouvre donc cette porte. » Murmurai-je à son oreille, la lui mordillant au passage.

Je la sentis tâtonner une seconde ou deux avant d'entendre le mécanisme s'ouvrir. Je l'attrapai par la taille, une main sous ses jambes et la fis entrer dans notre chez nous en l'embrassant.

Ses doigts tirèrent dans mes cheveux, quémandant un passage pour ses lèvres. J'obtempérai en nous entraînant vers la première pièce qui n'était ni le salon, ni la cuisine. Je trouvai le moyen, je ne sais comment, d'ouvrir la porte tout en lui ôtant sa robe, sa bouche se baladant entre mon oreille et mon torse.

Ses doigts coururent sur ma chemise une seconde avant que j'entende tomber certains boutons et le marmonnement de mon épouse râlant contre les boutons inutiles et enquiquineurs.

Je ris en savourant son toucher et la vue de son corps ainsi offert dans cet ensemble en dentelle bleue.

Mon index se porta sous son menton et me permit de plonger dans son regard.

« Tu aimes la chambre ? »

Aly arqua un sourcil et ses mains quittèrent mon corps. Elle se recula d'un pas. Ses yeux voletèrent d'un endroit à un autre, repérant bien sûr le lit king size, les draps de satin, le mobilier simple et moderne et la vue imprenable sur les bois alentour. Puis elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et captura mon regard.

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'y faisant passer un peu pour le ressortir doucement. Dans ses prunelles je lisais toutes les choses qu'elle rêvait de faire en plus et tout mon esprit se perdit quelque part entre 'Je l'aime' et 'Putain, si elle continue, je vais littéralement m'enflammer !'.

Je fis mine d'avancer mais sa main libre se plaça entre nous et sa tête fit 'non'. Elle dut lire ma frustration et sourit encore plus, machiavélique. Son doigt entra cette fois entièrement dans sa bouche et elle glissa la main entre nous pour atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises. Elle le sortit de sa prison de tissu et commença des caresses plus qu'approfondies. Je serrai les poings le long de mon corps, me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts pour apprécier la vue.

Non contente de me tenir entre ses mains ainsi, au propre comme au figuré, ma femme accentua encore sa prise en laissant glisser son doigt sur son corps jusque sur ses tétons que je savais tendus, puis sur son ventre, s'arrêtant à la limite de son shorty pour remonter le long de son être et empoigner l'un de ses seins.

« Ma Bella. » Ne pus-je retenir et elle s'arqua légèrement vers moi, son regard plongé dans le mien.

« Que veux-tu, mon Edward ? »

Sa voix n'avait rien d'hésitante. Elle était pleine de charme et de désir.

« Te tou… »

Elle était déjà tombée à genoux devant moi, sa langue remplaçant sa main. Je pris une forte inspiration des plus inutiles et empoignai sa chevelure doucement.

Je laissai tous mes sens goûter son toucher et son odeur plus prononcée que jamais. Je la pris par les épaules et la poussai délicatement mais sûrement sur la commode dans l'angle de la pièce. Bella. Liz. Aly. Ma femme rit de plaisir et me laissa la déshabiller avec mes dents. Son soutien-gorge sauta par devant, libérant sa poitrine à ma vue et mes caresses. Je m'y attelai immédiatement, descendant toujours plus bas pour lui arracher son shorty.

Elle frissonna du fait du changement de température mais ses jambes s'enroulèrent parfaitement autour de ma taille.

« Tricheur. » Affirma-t-elle avant d'attirer mes lèvres vers elle.

Je la laissai faire, guidant mes doigts vers son point de plaisir. Elle s'arc-bouta pour m'en donner plus lorsque mes doigts l'atteignirent. J'y sentis toute l'humidité qui ne voulait que m'accueillir et faillis me jeter sur elle.

Je jouais plutôt doucement sur elle, goûtant ses gémissements et ses requêtes, baisant toutes les parties de son corps que je pouvais atteindre sans rompre un seul instant le contact physique de nos corps entiers.

Elle haletait, tirant sur mes cheveux, me guidant partout sur son être, ne sachant plus où, ni elle ni moi, nous ne nous étions pas encore touchés.

« Edw…Edward, je t'en prie. » Supplia-t-elle au bout d'un moment et je sus que j'étais fini moi aussi.

Je me redressai, ma langue sur son corps et pris ses poignets pour les placer dans son dos, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille.

Mon corps se mêla au sien délicatement, tendrement et nous reprîmes ensemble notre ascension. Elle vibrait contre moi. Elle me prenait autant que je la possédais. Nous ne faisions qu'un et aucun de nous ne voulait changer cela.

Il y avait tant de choses que nous étions en train de nous dire. Tant de choses qui gonflaient nos cœurs d'espoirs pour l'avenir.

Je me penchais sur elle, mordillais son cou et son lobe d'oreille lorsque sa main força mon visage à l'emplacement de sa carotide.

Je ne réfléchis pas.

L'instant n'avait jamais été plus critique que maintenant et je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Je me redressai doucement, continuant mes mouvements pour notre plaisir commun et plongeai dans ses prunelles marron.

« Je t'aime. » Sourit-elle en penchant la tête en arrière.

« Je t'aime Bella. » Affirmai-je en prenant sa chair tendre entre mes dents.

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise lorsque ma langue la caressa sensuellement puis elle se détendit et je nous concentrai sur notre plaisir. Mes mouvements nous entraînèrent au plus haut et je l'allongeai rapidement sur le lit au moment où elle criait mon nom, mes dents pénétrant sa chair.

Le goût de son sang dans ma bouche ajouta à mon plaisir et je la rejoignis avec force, buvant sa force vitale en évitant de lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire.

Son cœur battait à un tel rythme avant que je la morde qu'il eut du mal à réaliser que la quantité de sang qui lui arrivait diminuait inévitablement. Ses bras se serrèrent une dernière fois autour de mon cou alors que je m'écartai d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser.

Mes lèvres ne goûtèrent bientôt plus la quantité de sang désirée et je reposai sa tête sur l'oreiller, voyant quelques dernières gouttes s'échapper de son être sans vie.

« Je t'aime mon amour. Reviens-moi. »


	29. Chapter 29

***Passe par la petite porte au fin fond du couloir de la publication.***

**Bonsoir !**

**Je n'ose calculer le temps depuis lequel j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre. Et je m'excuse pour celles et ceux qui s'y seraient risqués.**

**Pour plaider ma cause, je n'ai qu'une excuse : je recherche un nouvel appartement et ai enchaîné plusieurs remplacements. Autant dire que j'ai manqué de temps pour achever ce chapitre en une seule fois.**

**En tout cas, je remercie Demoisel Jade qui m'a secourue au pied levé et permis de poster ce chapitre avant qu'il ne refroidisse totalement dans mon ordinateur !**

Je n'en dis pas plus, vous laissant lire la suite de la morsure d'Edward sur Alyssa.

**Chapitre 29-La vie de vampire **

**POV Omniscient**

Le silence alentour n'était entrecoupé que par les respirations d'une biche à une centaine de mètres de la maison.

Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles fut accompagné de l'odeur du sang du gibier repéré une seconde auparavant.

Ses muscles se contractèrent en un sursaut et si un mur ne s'était pas dressé soudainement, ils l'auraient conduite à la gorge de l'animal.

Un son ensorcelant parvint à ses oreilles et ses sens entiers s'en trouvèrent apaisés.

Mais le sens des mots ne lui était pas encore donné.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent d'un endroit à un autre pour trouver la source de cet apaisement.

Sans succès.

Un simple voile rouge l'empêchait de le voir.

Et pourtant, ça lui était vital!

Vital.

Etrange de dire ce genre de mots lorsque son corps et son esprit semblaient invincibles.

Et pourtant, le voir pouvait résoudre tant de choses. Il avait résolu tellement par sa présence, son amour, sa loyauté malgré ses faiblesses à elle.

Toutes ces décennies passées, Edward avait été invincible lorsqu'elle se débattait comme une biche prise à la gorge par son prédateur, en vain.

"Ne respire pas."

L'ordre lui parvint comme une gifle qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

Son être se tourna vers lui et elle put distinguer ses traits.

Il brillait de mille feux. Au sens propre du terme.

Ses yeux noirs profonds reflétaient ses angoisses et sa faim mais son sourire ne faisait qu'une chose: la rassurer, l'aimer, la protéger.

"E…"

Sa gorge s'enrailla en même temps qu'elle prenait conscience de la teinte de sa propre voix. Elle fronça les sourcils et réessaya, doucement, à tâtons.

"Edward."

Elle avait l'impression de s'entendre chanter magnifiquement bien en parlant mais le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé suffit à effacer son étonnement.

Ca avait réussi !

Elle était vampire.

Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer pour sourire et ses bras se dresser vers son cou. Elle l'attira à lui, le sentit se plaquer contre son corps, ensuite, seulement, elle distingua son grognement de douleur.

"Oh ! ?"

Il s'écarta doucement, ses doigts autour de ses poignets comme pour la maintenir en place, loin de lui.

"Edward?" S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'il ne disait rien.

Il sourit tendrement et son regard plongea dans le sien.

"C'est à toi de faire attention maintenant, ma chérie, tu es une nouvelle-née, donc tu es plus forte que moi."

"Oh !" Comprit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, s'attendant à se sentir rougir.

Ses mains se portèrent à son visage avant qu'elle n'y ait réellement pensé. Ses joues paraissaient fraîches.

"Tu ne pourras plus rougir, Bella."

Il se pencha et embrassa ses paumes doucement.

"C'est…"

"Je sais." Affirma-t-il alors qu'elle tournait enfin son regard sur ce qui les entourait.

Ils étaient toujours dans la maison où ils étaient venus après la soirée en l'honneur de leur mariage. Le lit sur lequel elle était assise était refait et elle était habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Elle sentait le propre autour d'elle mais il y avait aussi l'odeur d'autres personnes...Et animaux.

Son être se souleva et fut à nouveau repoussé en arrière. Cette fois, pourtant, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle riposta en poussant l'attaquant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'en atteignant la porte qu'elle réalisa que le bruit mat de la chute d'un corps provenait d'Edward.

Elle se retourna violemment pour le voir entier, debout et sain et sauf, malgré une légère grimace.

"Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !"

Elle se précipita vers lui et se souvint au dernier moment de faire attention. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de lui, permettant à son époux de s'approcher à sa guise.

Il sourit, de son sourire en coin magnifique, remit une mèche de ses cheveux longs derrière son oreille et franchit le pas qui les séparait, tel un gouffre.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je dois moi aussi faire attention. Tu n'es plus aussi fragile qu'il y a encore quelques jours. Et je sais très bien que tes réactions sont décuplées du fait de ta jeunesse. Tu risques de mal prendre un geste de ma part et te sentir attaquée. Tu riposterais donc bien plus que ce que tu viens de faire." Il lut la panique dans le regard noir de la nouvelle-née et se contenta de la rassurer. "On apprendra ça ensemble, je te le promets."

**Quelques semaines plus tard, **

**Alyzbell POV**

Les choses étaient bien plus rayonnantes qu'elles ne le paraissaient lorsque j'étais humaine. J'étais sans cesse en train d'admirer ce qui m'entourait, même les endroits les plus sordides me semblaient extraordinaires de couleurs, de senteurs et de vie. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus vivante qu'en étant morte.

J'avais l'impression de m'être à nouveau réincarnée mais directement dans le corps adulte que je portais, possédant uniquement de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Et quels pouvoirs !

Je courais aussi vite qu'Edward.

Je portais des charges aussi lourdes qu'Emmett.

Je réfléchissais aussi vite que Jasper.

Mais j'étais plus sexy en robe qu'eux.

Et je ne dormais plus.

Je pouvais voir le soleil se coucher et se lever tous les nouveaux jours que Dieu créait.

Je pouvais lire plus vite que jamais tous les romans que je m'étais gardée pour 'ma retraite'.

Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose décomptait ces magnifiques journées.

Combien m'en restait-il réellement ?

En ce début Juin, alors que les jours rallongeaient, que les cours s'arrêtaient les uns après les autres, j'espérais de tout mon être, encore plus fort que jamais, que ma malédiction soit achevée.

Et pendant qu'Edward et sa famille reprenaient leur vie avec moi et ma nouvelle forme, je recherchais la personne qui pouvait peut-être répondre à mes questions. Maintenant que je ne dormais plus, je ne pouvais plus rêver alors mes questions ne se cristallisaient pas dans mon sommeil mais plutôt dans cette partie de mon cerveau que je n'utilisais pas en tant qu'humaine. Je faisais mes recherches en incognito maintenant que personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de mon état futur.

Ou presque.

'On doit parler', indiquait le petit bout de papier que me fit passer Jazz en cours de physique-chimie.

Pendant cette heure-ci, Edward et moi étions séparés du couloir entier. Pendant que je souffrais les sciences, il étudiait avec plus de passion que quiconque la littérature russe. Une intervenante, détachée de l'Université de Yale, s'était installée en ville pour quelques jours dans le but de nous y initier. J'y avais eu le droit la veille et même si l'histoire du pays imprégnait cette littérature-ça aurait pu être intéressant-, je n'avais absolument pas envie de la 'retrouver dans les couloirs de Yale, avec un cursus 'Russian power !''.

Aussi, Jasper et moi étions-nous les seuls en sciences. Il était assis devant moi, gardant sa place comme si Edward était à côté de moi, afin de nous laisser une certaine intimité. Après tout, il refusait de nous voir nous tripoter pendant l'heure comme nous ne pouvions être derrière lui et Alice lorsque nous avions certains cours en commun.

Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il s'installe près de moi mais visiblement il souhaitait garder les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait, je pouvais ainsi laisser mon esprit vagabonder librement.

J'étais en train de griffonner lorsque son papier me parvint.

Je fronçai les sourcils en lisant ces quelques mots. Et j'imaginais que dans ma poitrine, mon cœur avait fait un bond de panique.

Qu'avait-il détecté dans mon comportement ? Que pensait-il ?

'De quoi ?', répondis-je par écrit en lui tendant son papier.

'Tu le sais très bien'.

Il y avait un petit smiley grondeur à côté.

Il se retourna et je me maudis de laisser ainsi mes émotions prendre le contrôle sur moi.

Bon sang, je savais ne pas me jeter au cou des humains près de moi mais je ne pouvais pas cacher à Jasper les bouleversements de mes pensées !

J'avais encore à apprendre apparemment, même si j'apprenais déjà vite, au grand dam d'Emmett…

**Flashback**

La partie de baseball du dimanche après-midi pluvieux semblait être un véritable incontournable pour les Cullen. Même en ce plein mois de mai.

J'étais parvenue à éviter de jouer. J'avais déjà bien assez risqué la 'vie' de ma famille depuis les trois jours précédents. Je préférais rester en arrière cette fois-ci, comptabilisant uniquement les points. Selon Emmett, j'en rajoutais à Edward mais je savais que c'était faux donc je l'ignorais toute l'après-midi.

Et il s'en était rendu compte.

Ses clowneries ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid, au sens propre du terme. Même Esmée, qui avait préféré les laisser comparer leurs forces respectives, avait décidé d'ignorer son 'fils'.

Et l'intéressé ne semblait pas apprécier ce genre de choses…

Ça, je l'avais appris à mes dépends...Mais aux siens aussi !

J'étais chargée de la batte de baseball. Esmée avait la balle. Nous rentrions à pieds.

Derrière, Jasper et Emmett comparaient leurs performances. Des messes-basses se partageaient ça et là entre deux exclamations.

Bien sûr, j'entendais les messes-basses à présent et c'était un peu étrange. C'était comme si je m'immisçais dans la vie privée des gens. Alors, je faisais tout pour les ignorer.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende clairement parler d'Edward et moi. Là, je tendais l'oreille. Sans aucune discrétion, d'ailleurs…

"...hâte de la voir jouer contre lui. Ca sera drôle de les voir se battre."

Emmett était presque fou à l'idée de me voir jouer dans l'équipe adverse de mon mari.

"Comme si tu jouais contre Rosalie, toi ! Si je joue, ce sera contre toi !" Je m'arrêtai, les poings sur les hanches. "Je serai ravie de te botter ton derrière de tricheur !"

"Oh ! Oh !" Entendis-je alentour mais je me concentrai sur mon adversaire.

Celui-ci sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, se frottant les mains.

Pourquoi son attitude m'agaçait-elle au plus haut point, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi mes poings se contractaient-ils ainsi ?

"Oh ! Mais notre petite Bella se rebelle ! Es-tu sûre de souhaiter me botter le derrière ? Après tout, on sait tous que tu n'en es pas capable...Petite chose, toute fragile…"

"Emmett." Prévint Carlisle.

Il y eut du mouvement autour de moi. Je grognai. Cela parut suffisant.

Emmett se déplaça sur le côté concentrant mon attention sur lui grâce à ses paroles.

"Si tu savais combien on lui a botté le derrière à ton Edwardinou chéri. Et il a aimé ça ! Il en redemande dès que tu as le dos..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase. J'étais sur lui avant même qu'il le réalise. Ou alors il s'y attendait.

En tout cas, je n'eus pas le temps de profiter de mon attaque; il m'avait déjà repoussée d'une main.

J'étais au sol, les deux mains dans la terre humide, les cheveux soulevés par une brise. Tout s'était immobilisé comme si tout attendait quelque chose.

Moi.

Je me relevai d'un bond mais ne lui sautai pas dessus. A travers le brouillard rouge qui m'entourait de plus en plus, j'avais compris qu'il s'était effectivement attendu à mon attaque et l'avait contrée sans problème.

Je décidai de débuter les déplacements latéraux. Il m'imita de sorte que nous formions un cercle à nous deux.

"Alors, tu m'attaques ou tu fais semblant ? Moi, j'ai faim. Je vais finir par aller manger un casse-croûte, le temps que tu te décides."

Je grognai contre lui et fis un pas dans l'autre sens. Il parut surpris mais se reprit rapidement et m'attaqua lui-même.

Le problème, c'était que je n'avais pas son expérience. Alors, nous roulâmes tous les deux, luttant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. J'étais consciente de la force dans ses bras lorsqu'il me repoussait. Mais je sentais quand même la puissance de ma prise sur son cou, ses poignets…

Ma tête cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le sol. J'avais parfois l'impression que mon crâne se détruisait à chaque choc mais il semblait que non puisque je repartais à me battre pour sauver ma non-vie.

Parce que c'était ça maintenant que je lisais dans ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs et plein de férocité. Il se battait comme s'il défendait son territoire.

Et j'aimais ça.

J'aimais sentir en moi la violence qui déferlait. J'aimais avoir conscience que mes gestes étaient précis et pourtant décidés à la dernière seconde.

Ses doigts emprisonnèrent soudain mes poignets et je me retrouvai plaquée au sol, coincée sous son corps.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je parvins à atteindre son cou et refermai la mâchoire en un grognement de colère.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Le silence. Des cris. Des mouvements rapides. Emmett finissant par se détacher de ma prise. Et Edward qui me parlait.

Mon époux parla doucement et je sentis bientôt ses mains sur mes épaules, sa voix tout contre mon oreille.

"C'est fini mon coeur. Emmett a été idiot…"

Je n'écoutais pas avec attention, je me contentais de sentir mon corps se battre pour s'apaiser et en même temps repartir de plus belle dans le combat. Je m'accrochais. J'avais un goût étrange dans la bouche sans oser mettre un nom dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais pu faire.

Et en même temps, mon corps hurlait qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre.

"Je…"

Ma voix dérailla malgré moi et je levai les yeux sur ma famille sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Emmett se tenait la gorge, Rosalie parlant à son oreille.

Esmée sourit en s'approchant, grondant un peu contre Alice et Jasper qui semblaient bien rire.

Mon regard se posa enfin sur le chef de famille. Son regard était impénétrable et je me sentais comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit de vol. Je déglutis difficilement en serrant les poings. Je ne devais rien dire. J'avais fauté. Je devais assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Questionna Esmée une fois à ma hauteur.

"Elle reprend ses esprits." Répondit Edward à ma place.

"Je vais bien. Je suis désolée, Emmett, je ne sais pas…"

"Tu t'es défendue et franchement, tu m'as surpris ! T'inquiète, c'est qu'un bout de peau !" Sourit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

"Tu…"

Je me redressais. Rien ne servait de rester au sol, comme si j'étais apitoyée.

"Je savais que c'était un jeu et je me suis laissée embarquer. Pardonnez-moi. Ca ne se reproduira pas."

"Ah bah j'espère que si ! Moi je veux te voir te battre. Je veux pas que tu te restreignes ! Sérieux, je ne risquais rien. Ils en font tout un plat pour rien !" Promit Emmett.

"Ca aurait pu mal se finir tout de même." Fit remarquer Rosalie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Rabat-joie!" Rétorqua Emmett en boudant.

"Tu apprendras. Tu as déjà appris." Carlisle parla pour la première fois.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. J'étais surprise par ses propos.

"J'aurais pu perdre le contrôle." M'accusai-je.

"Je ne crois pas, Bella. Tu faisais bien attention à ne pas le perdre, justement. Ce qu'il vient de se passer, lorsque tu as commencé à le mordre n'a été qu'un moyen de défense et on n'attendrait que ça dans une situation où c'était véritablement ta vie qui était en jeu. Je suis certain que les autres en sont conscients et qu'ils t'aideront."

Je ne savais que répondre alors j'allais déposer une bise sur sa joue.

"Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Je le sais." Répondit-il en paraissant un peu gêné.

"Youpiiii!" S'écria Emmett en sautillant à la manière d'Alice.

Les jours suivants, chaque matin, avant d'aller au lycée, alors que je me nourrissais pour garder le contrôle face aux humains, mon 'beau-frère' me testait. Chaque fois une nouvelle attaque plus ou moins prévisible aiguisait mes sens. Au bout d'une semaine, je reconnaissais ses projets avant même d'être entrée dans la maison et je l'obligeais à se battre contre moi. Je n'avais pas gagné à tous les coups mais presque. C'était ce qui comptait !

**Fin flashback.**

Le cours terminé, nous ne retrouvâmes pas immédiatement les autres à la cantine. Jasper se cala sur mon pas et m'entraîna vers le stade du lycée.

« Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Je souris, sur la défensive.

« C'est Edward qui me demande ça en général. »

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, tu le sais, Bella. Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. »

« Quel genre de bêtises, Jazz ? »

Il me regarda avec intensité. Je détournai le regard et soupirai.

« Je ne sais pas si cette vie », je me désignai, « est définitive ou pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais je sentis qu'il ne demanderait rien de plus pour l'instant.

« Je peux comprendre. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Nous entendîmes les autres qui approchaient. Il attrapa mon poignet pour attirer mon attention encore une seconde.

« Fais attention, Edward s'inquiète pour toi. Il a vu que tu n'es pas tout le temps avec nous. »

J'ouvris la bouche mais ne pus rien dire. Edward était déjà à portée d'oreille.

« Et bien ? Vous faites quoi ? » Interrogea Emmet.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, trop surprise que mon 'beau-frère' vienne me prévenir pour mon couple…

« On parle cadeau surprise, curieux. Merci d'avoir posé la question ! » Répondit Jasper en levant les bras de manière théâtrale.

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir si tu comptes m'offrir des cadeaux piégés ou pas ! » Se défendit l'intéressé.

« Comme si je voulais t'offrir des cadeaux… »

Ils s'éloignèrent en déblatérant des âneries pendant qu'Alice m'interrogeait.

« Un cadeau, alors ? » Sourit-elle avec intérêt.

Je haussai les épaules en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hey ! Bella ! »

Je l'ignorai et allai embrasser Edward en l'entraînant vers la cantine.

A chacune de nos entrées, j'entendais les mêmes commentaires que ceux que j'avais entendus la première fois que j'avais vu les Cullen à Forks. Admiration et effroi. Et ça me paraissait étrange d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière cette fois-ci.

**Edward POV**

Mon 'frère' et Bella semblaient en grande conversation lorsque nous arrivâmes près d'eux. Et à entendre les pensées de Jasper rien ne m'informait sur ce qu'ils se disaient. Quelle frustration !

Sans compter qu'il avait fallu attendre la fin de la journée et le retour chez nous pour avoir l'intimité nécessaire aux questions que j'avais à poser.

« Je ne sais pas toi mais je vais prendre une douche. Ce cours de sport m'a donné l'impression de transpirer comme un bœuf, comme si j'étais redevenue humaine ! » Affirma-t-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée.

« Bella… »

La porte de la salle de bain se referma avant que je puisse continuer. Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et écoutai l'eau couler dans la douche pendant que je rassemblai nos sacs de cours dans un coin et lançai la radio. Les titres défilèrent plusieurs minutes avant que je rejoigne Bella sous l'eau.

Elle était figée, la tête en arrière pour laisser le liquide glisser le long de son corps. Je passai derrière elle, mes mains suivant le chemin pris par l'eau. Son être se cala contre mon torse. Je savourai son contact, humant son odeur avec délice. Elle me manquait tant la journée avec toutes ces personnes, toutes ces actions à effectuer comme de bons soldats. Le soir était toujours un pur plaisir de la retrouver rien que pour moi.

Même si ces derniers temps, c'était moins vrai. Bella avait parfois l'air ailleurs et j'avais toujours peur de la voir fermer la porte sur elle. Alice m'affirmait avec force que c'était impossible. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle nous voyait toujours ensemble dans toutes ses visions.

Alors pourquoi ces regards préoccupés ?

« Tu en as mis du temps. » Susurra-t-elle en tendant les bras en arrière pour attraper ma nuque.

« Pardonne-moi mon amour. »

J'embrassai le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

« Hum, je ne sais pas… »Elle se retourna en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Mais elle s'arrêta là comme si elle avait su lire mes questions.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle répète.

« De quoi parliez-vous avec Jazz ce midi ? »

« D'un cadeau qu'il veut acheter à Alice. » Affirma-t-elle sans hésiter.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il te demande conseil ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas moi. Il est un peu ailleurs en ce moment, ils ne fêtent pas quelque chose de particulier cette année ? »

« Hum…Je ne sais plus trop le nombre exact de décennies effectivement. » Réfléchis-je.

« Bon bah voilà, il doit avoir la pression. Imagine-toi dans des décennies et le cadeau magnifique que tu devras m'acheter pour me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes encore plus qu'au premier jour. » Sous-entendit-elle en me regardant de biais, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement et elle en profita pour sortir de la douche, me montrant ostensiblement ses fesses avant de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette de bain.

Je déglutis alors qu'elle essuyait à la main la buée sur le miroir.

« Je saurai toujours te montrer plus d'amour qu'au premier jour, Bella. »

Je la rejoignis derrière le miroir et pressai mon corps contre le sien. Elle se retrouva bloquée entre les lavabos et moi. A son regard, cela lui plaisait.

Je souris à nos reflets et glissai mes mains sous la serviette. Son corps lisse réagit à mon contact et s'affaissa contre le mien avec précision. Alors que j'explorai ce que le tissu cachait elle pencha la tête en arrière. J'y posai les lèvres en soutenant toujours son regard dans le miroir. Le goût de sa peau froide à peine réchauffée par l'eau chaude de la douche était encore meilleur lorsqu'elle utilisait mon gel douche.

Et elle le savait.

Mes doigts atteignirent leur destination et l'excitèrent avec délice pendant que je mordillai le lobe de son oreille.

Bella écarta doucement les cuisses. Je la découvris de ma main libre et l'assis dans la foulée sur le rebord du double lavabo.

Elle eut un rire léger comme si mes mouvements l'impressionnaient toujours autant. Mais ça ne dura pas. Elle s'arc-bouta pour me laisser plein accès aux trésors qu'elle dissimulait.

Et moi je cherchai à couvrir de caresses la moindre parcelle de son corps pour la combler toujours plus.

Ses gémissements s'élevèrent doucement alors que je m'appliquai sur son corps.

Mais soudain, elle manoeuvra et se retrouva au sol, au-dessus de moi à me maltraiter de sa langue et de ses doigts.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta attention au tapis et la serviette qui roulaient par terre avec nous. Nous ne faisions que donner à l'autre comme ça nous arrivait tant et tant sans jamais nous en lasser. Bella était mienne et j'étais sien.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu changer cela et je le croyais toujours plus fort lorsqu'elle criait mon nom en pleine jouissance avant de se caler dans mes bras, cherchant son souffle inutile comme si elle était encore humaine.

Je l'aimais tant.

Et pourtant les choses avaient changé comme un coup de vent balaie un château de sable en ce début juillet.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie sans un mot ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je posté ici, impatient, abattu et furieux à la fois ?

Elle était partie sans un mot. Sans une explication. Sans que qui que ce soit ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête…

Ce qu'elle me rendait dingue à fuir ainsi sans me laisser une chance de la soutenir !

Et moi qui ne m'étais rendu compte d'absolument rien ! Quel abruti ! Jazz m'avait bien fait comprendre que des indices auraient dû m'alerter mais que j'avais été trop englouti dans la joie de la voir se relever en vampire que j'en avais oublié de lire les angoisses dans ses yeux rouges.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas signalé mon incompétence à la soutenir plutôt que fuir ?

Alors j'étais là après plusieurs jours à la chercher en vain. Si ça n'avait été que moi j'y serais encore mais Alice m' avait rappelé. Elle avait enfin eu une vision utile. Bella allait rentrer.

Et elle, ma devin de soeur pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu une vision des projets de ma femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas non plus me dire plus que "Bella va rentrer mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Je suis désolée. Ca déconne grave...blablabla." ?

Ça déconne grave ? ! Non sérieux ! ! ! Ma femme est partie sans un mot du jour au lendemain le 4 juillet au matin alors que nous devions partir ensemble en voyage de lune de miel. Et elle osait me dire "ça déconne" !

Je me sentais impuissant et inutile. Comme si elle avait disparu le jour de ses 18 ans. Et je détestais cela. Après tout je l'avais mordu pour éviter que ça se reproduise et pourtant !

Plusieurs nuits passèrent sans que je ne sente sa présence. Des jours défilèrent sans que je ne puisse faire autre chose que prier pour son retour.

Parfois un membre de ma famille passait. Il surveillait avec moi les environs ou essayait de m'attaquer pour me faire réagir ou d'autres encore me parlaient. Mais je l'attendais elle. Rien d'autre ne m'intéressait. Il pouvait neiger cet été-là je m'en fichais éperdument.

Et puis je la sentis. Elle était là. Si proche mais pas encore visible. Je devais la voir. Je devais la toucher. Je devais la tenir contre moi. Je devais la punir de m'avoir laissé seul.

« Bella! Bella! »

J'attrapai ses épaules et la secouai. Son odeur se répandit autour de moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et sa voix envahit mon esprit.

« Je devais le faire. Edward. Et je devais le faire seule... »

Je la poussai. Elle atterrit un peu plus loin. Une branche d'arbre cassa, une famille écureuil s'éloigna à grand bruit et je lui bondis dessus.

Mon corps heurta le sien alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle grogna de surprise mais ses membres s'enroulèrent autour de moi pendant que nous nous laissions entraînés par ma colère.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit. Nous étions ensemble. Nous aurions dû être ensemble. » martelai-je en serrant ses poignets.

Je la tenais pour éviter qu'elle prenne trop de coup mais aussi pour lui faire mal. Un peu au moins comme elle m'en avait fait.

Notre course s'arrêta brutalement. Nous étions tombés dans un lac.

Nos corps se rapprochèrent tout en tentant de se séparer. Je râlai encore contre elle, la traitant de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux dont je ne me serais jamais senti capable de l'affubler.

Mais elle m'avait menti. Elle m'avait trahi. Elle m'avait abandonné!

« C'est pourtant bien toi qui a oublié ce que j'ai vécu toutes ces années! » S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle se débattit furieusement, tirant, poussant, arquant son corps pour se défaire de ma prise. Lorsqu'elle me mordit au poignet je ne contrôlai plus rien.

Elle était à moi et après toutes ces années justement il était temps qu'elle apprenne à vivre comme tel. Nous n'étions plus qu'un. Nous devions tout nous dire. Tout partager.

« Et ce que j'ai vécu moi? Te voir. Te reconnaître et savoir qu'une partie de toi avait encore tout oublié de nous! Que devrais-je dire moi qui t'ai attendue à chaque fois? Et là, tu pars sans un mot on ne sait où en ne parlant de cela qu'à mon frère. Mon frère! Tu imagines un peu comment je me sens? La douleur incommensurable que j'ai au fond de moi?! Tu es égoïste Isabella Elizabeth Alyssa Cullen! »

Je tremblais sous le coup de mes émotions. Je m'éloignai d'un bond et me forçai à prendre une goulée d'air frais. Derrière, Bella haletait. Elle aussi reprenait ses esprits. Je serrai les poings. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point une partie de moi pouvait lui en vouloir de ce qui nous était arrivé depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. C'était si injuste.

« Je ne pouvais pas profiter de nous tout en sachant que mes 18 ans dans cette vie approchent. Rien ne nous disait que ça a fonctionné Edward. Alors j'ai cherché la seule personne au monde qui puisse répondre à ma question. »

Je me retournai lentement avec l'impression que mon coeur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

« Bella. Tu...Est-ce que tu as eu une réponse? »

J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres. Tout cela allait-il recommencer? Allais-je encore la perdre au profit de cette malédiction ou cela lui semblait-il assez? Allions-nous enfin pouvoir vivre notre amour sans autre inquiétude que celle de nous le prouver chaque jour encore plus? Allions-nous...

« Oui, j'ai eu ma réponse. »

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue. Je m'attèle d'ici cet été à l'épilogue et aux réponses que vous attendez.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Spuffy.**

***Sors en vitesse…***


End file.
